Chapter One: Cursed
by MakiSakura
Summary: The town of Storybrooke was made by the Evil Queen (Regina Mills) from a curse that cursed the fairytale characters you love and know to a world without magic. Regina had long since used the magic of a Light Bringer, a creature of pure and unbridled magic far stronger than any fairy or Dark One, named Vasilisa the Beautiful, but with this great power the little girl has, comes pain
1. Full Summary

The town of Storybrooke was made by the Evil Queen (Regina Mills) from a curse that cursed the fairytale characters you love and know to a world without magic. Regina had long since used the magic of a Light Bringer, a creature of pure and unbridled magic far stronger than any fairy or Dark One, named Vasilisa the Beautiful, but with this great power the little girl has, comes pain and heart ache and orphanism. The family that had taken Vasilisa in while in the Enchanted Forest, had been Priscella, the daughter of Rumplestilskin, Mad Hatter and their daughter Grace. The Evil Queen controlled Vasilisa by her wand, and even though Vasilisa continued to try to use her power for good, the Queen still held her captive. In the real world, everyone in the Enchanted Forest had forgotten who they are, except for the Evil Queen (Regina), Rumplestilskin (Mr. Gold), Priscella (Freya), and Mad Hatter (Jefferson). Vasilisa (in this world Lisa) has the power of visions as long as she has a match to strike to watch the flame while in the land without magic, slowly remembering more and more about who she really is and everyone else, able to convince her friends, the twins Henry and Rose, of this, and that she needs their help to get to their mother Ella and their aunt Emma to break the curse. The curse that sent them to the real world came with a loophole. If the Light Bringer (Lisa) and her friends, the twins Henry and Rose, could find the Savior and the Protector (Ella and Emma Swan), they could break the curse and free everyone. Can these three children bring together everything needed to break the curse, and what comes after?


	2. Characters

Name: Ella

Nickname: El / Ellie

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Family: Swan

~OUAT~

Name: (real world) Freya Gold / (Enchanted Forest) Priscilla

Nickname: (real world) Frey / (Enchanted Forest) Cilla / Cil

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family: Rumplestilskin (Mr. Gold) - Father

Baelfire (Neal Cassidy) - Brother

Mad Hatter (Jefferson) - Fiance/Husband

Grace (Paige) - Daughter

Vasilisa (Lisa) - Adoptive Daughter

~OUAT~

Name: (real world) Lisa / (Enchanted Forest) Vasilisa

Nickname: (real world) Lis or Lissie / (Enchanted Forest) Vas or Lisa

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: (real world) Strawberry blonde / (Enchanted Forest) White

Family: Orphan in both Enchanted Forest and Real World. Priscilla (Freya) and Mad Hatter (Jefferson) take Vasilisa (Lisa) into their homes in both realities.

Note: Vaslisa (Lisa) is a creature of pure and unbridled power, more powerful than any Fairy or Dark One, but she herself can only use her powers for good, and can grant any person's wish or desire, but there are limits as does any magic. The people of the Enchanted Forest call her the Light Bringer. Her character is a mixture of the Little Match Girl and Vasilisa the Beautiful stories. With the fire of matches she strikes, she can see visions of past, present, future, in any reality she desires. Anyone in possession of her wand in both realities can control Vasilisa (Lisa) to do their bidding, even though her powers are rooted in pure good. In the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen (Regina) has possession of her wand and has control over Vasilisa.

~OUAT~

Name: Rosalie

Nickname: (goes by) Rose

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family: Swan (birth), Mills (adoptive)

~OUAT~

Name: Victoria French-Matthews

Nickname: Tori (goes by)

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Brunette (our world) / Blonde (Enchanted Forest)

Family: Belle (sister), Saphira (daughter), Mathias (husband)

~OUAT~

Name: Saphira Matthews

Nickname: Saph

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family: Tori (mother), Mathias (father), Belle (aunt)

Dragon Form: (can go from small to large dragon form) dragon looks like Drogon from Game Of Thrones

~OUAT~

Name: Alcina Mills

Nickname: Ally

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brunette

Family: Regina, Cora, Henry, Zelena

~OUAT~

Candice Accola/King - Ella Swan

Anne Hathaway - Freya Gold / Priscilla

Katherine McNamara - Lisa / Vasilisa

Rhiannon Leigh Wryn - Rose Mills

Phoebe Tonkin -Victoria "Tori" French

Danielle Campell - Saphira Matthews

Katie McGrath - Alcina

Aaron Taylor Johnson - Rave (1.18 The Stable Boy)

Nikki Hahn - Young Priscilla / Freya

Orlando Bloom - The Siren (Victoria's Father) (looks like he did in Lord Of The Rings Legolas)


	3. Pilot

**Once Upon A Time, there was an Enchanted Forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day, they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened.**

* * *

 **Flashback 1**

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Day - Woods**

Prince Charming was riding through the land on his steed, coming upon the Forest, and Snow White in her glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarfs.

"You're too late." Doc told him.

Prince Charming was horrified, running closer to look at Snow White in the coffin. "No. No! Open it."

"I'm sorry." Grumpy told him. "She's gone."

"At least let me say goodbye." Charming told them.

The dwarfs opened the lid. Charming kissed Snow White with true love's kiss, causing a burst of magic erupt silently and harmlessly with a wave of rainbow light.

Snow White awakened with a gasp, seeing Charming, smiling. "You... you found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Charming asked.

"Truthfully?" Snow asked. "The glass coffin gave me pause."

Charming helped Snow out of the coffin. "Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you."

Snow smiled. "Do you promise?"

...

 **Castle - Wedding Ceremony**

The scene transitioned into the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"I do." Charming answered.

Vasilisa, the Light Bringer, although young, was powerful and wise, marrying Snow and Charming. "And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"

"I do." Snow answered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Vasilisa told them.

The audience cheered, and the newlyweds sealed their fate with a kiss. A woman, a good witch by the name of Priscilla, was watching with the others, proud of Vasilisa and the kingdom. Vasilisa walked toward Priscilla so they could embrace and smile.

"I'm proud of you, Vasilisa." Priscilla told her. "I'm sure Grace and Jefferson would be as well."

"I will find them, Priscilla." Vasilisa told her. "As soon as I'm completely free from the Evil Queen's control, I will find them."

Priscilla smiled. "I know, darling. I know you're not my real daughter, but you've always made me wish that you were."

"You've taken care of me for such a long time, Cil." Vasilisa told her. "That is a mother to me."

They smiled, embracing once more.

The Evil Queen entered, bringing everyone to silence. "Sorry I'm late."

The Evil Queen was holding the wand that belonged to Vasilisa, that controlled her, making Vasilisa dispel the guards in the room, though Vasilisa and Priscilla were upset and horrified, and Priscilla was angry.

"It's the Queen!" Doc told them. "Run."

Snow drew Charming's sword, pointing it at the Queen.

Priscilla walked toward the Evil Queen angrily. "She's not a queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch that likes to toy with everyone. Especially ones that she has the wands to control them with."

"Like your precious adoptive daughter Vasilisa, Priscilla." The Evil Queen told her. "All the two of you want is a happy ending, though you won't be until you reunite your family. And you won't be able to as long as I have the wand that controls her. I may be the evil witch, Priscilla, but you are with magic, too. Why don't you try again to try to get the wand from me? Because she can't get it back from me herself, so it leaves it up to you."

Priscilla raised her hand to perform a spell.

Vasilisa took Priscilla's hand to stop her. "No, no, no, no. Don't stoop to her level, or the level of your father. There's no need. I will be okay, Priscilla." She looked at the Evil Queen. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"You have no choice but to listen, Vasilisa, while I have this with me." Evil Queen told her. "But I haven't come to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you all a gift."

"We want nothing from you." Vasilisa told her.

"But you shall have it." Evil Queen told them. "My gift is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

The Evil Queen twisted her hands around Vasilisa's wand, making her gasp in pain, turning around to leave with the wand, meaning to take Vasilisa with her.

Priscilla threw a hurl of magic fire toward the Evil Queen in an attempt to help free Vasilisa from her control. "No!"

The Evil Queen disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, as did the hurl of fire.

Priscilla and Vasilisa looked at each other worriedly, as Evil Queen used the wand to make Vasilisa disappear in a whirl of white light, making Priscilla once again upset, angry and horrified.

Snow and Charming held onto each other, brave against the threat, but nervous that it was real.

...

 **Our World**

 **Day One**

 **Night - On the Road - Bus**

In Our World, Vasilisa was cursed into a normal little girl with strawberry blonde hair, a homeless girl named Lisa. She was looking at a book of fairytales in her lap.

Two other children, twins named Henry and Rosalie "Rose" Mills, were sitting next to Lisa.

"It's more than just a book." Lisa told them.

"Lisa, can really bring us to our real family?" Henry asked.

Lisa smiled. "We're about to find out."

 _Woman: (on PA) "Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound."_

...

 **Bus Station - Outside**

Lisa, Henry and Rose walked off the bus, toward a taxi.

Rose held up a credit card, knocking on the window of the taxi. "Uh, do you take credit cards?"

"Where to, kids?" The Cabbie asked.

Lisa, Henry and Rose exchanged a look.

...

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Upscale Restaurant**

 **(Song:) Chega De Ficar Remix - Aaron Bingle**

Emma Swan arrived to the restaurant in a pink dress, walking through the restaurant, walking toward a man's table.

The man stood, extending his hand. "Emma?"

Emma shook his hand. "Ryan? You look relieved."

"Well, it is the Internet." Ryan told her. "Pictures can be..."

"Fake." Emma finished. "Out dated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalog. So..."

"So, tell me something about yourself, Emma." Ryan told her.

"Oh, uh, well, today's my birthday." Emma answered.

"And you're spending it with me?" Ryan asked. "What about your friends?"

"Kind of a loner." Emma answered.

"And you don't like your family?" Ryan asked.

"I have a sister, but we're both on a job right now." Emma answered.

"No one other your sister?" Ryan asked. Emma nodded. "Aw, come on. Everyone has family."

"Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are." Emma agreed. "Ready to run yet?"

"Oh, not a chance." Ryan answered. "You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met."

"Okay, your turn." Emma told him. "No, wait, let me guess. Um, you are handsome, charming."

Ryan smirked. "Go on."

 **(Song Ends)**

"The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail." Emma told him.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"And the worst part of all, this is your wife." Emma told him. "Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date."

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." Emma answered.

"The bails bondsman?" Ryan asked.

"Bail bondsperson." Emma answered. Ryan flipped the table, running out of the restaurant, out into the street and toward his car. Emma sighed in annoyance that food and drink got all over her while she was in heels, speaking over her ear piece. "Yeah, Ella, he's on his way to you."

...

 **Street**

 **(Song:) Howling For You - The Black Keys**

Ryan got into his car, trying to drive away, but only to discover that his car had been booted.

Ella Swan walked up calmly toward the car, leaning against the car door to look at Ryan smugly. "Hi. I'm Ella. Emma's sister and partner in crime. Or justice. Whichever part of our lives you're looking at."

"You don't have to do this, okay?" Ryan asked. "I can pay you, I've got money."

"No, you don't." Ella told him. "And if you did, you should give it to your wife and take care of your family."

"The hell do you know about family, huh?" Ryan asked.

Ella grabbed Ryan by the head, slamming it against the steering wheel to knock him out. "Nothing."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Emma's Apartment - Living Room**

Ella walked into the apartment with a grocery bag. "We got him, Emma." Emma was at the counter, taking off her high heels. Ella put the bag on the counter, taking out a gourmet cupcake, putting a candle on it, lighting it. "Another banner year, sis." She handed the cupcake to Emma, smiling a little. "Happy birthday."

Emma chuckled. "Thank you, Ella."

Emma blew out her candle, starting to eat her cupcake.

The doorbell rang.

Ella walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Lisa, Henry and Rose outside. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Are you Ella Swan?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Ella answered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Henry." Henry answered. "This is Rose. We're your kids."

...

Lisa, Henry and Rose walked into the apartment past Ella toward Emma. Ella frowned in confusion, closing the door, following.

"Whoa." Emma told them. "Hey, kids. Kids. Kids! Last time I checked, Ella, my sister, had two kids, not three."

"Oh, I'm not Ella's kid." Lisa told them. "I'm just Henry and Rose's friend. I brought them here. Oh, I'm Lisa, by the way."

"Where are your parents?" Ella asked.

"Dead." Lisa answered, walking away toward the counter. "Ooh, you have matches. Let me see."

Lisa reached for the matches.

Emma pulled the matches away from her. "Uh-uh, no."

Henry opened the fridge. "Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some."

Ella took the juice out to pour some for the kids to keep them calm and so that Emma and Ella could think clearly for a moment, both of them surprised, stunned and overwhelmed.

"You know, we should probably get going." Rose told them.

"Going where?" Ella asked.

"We want you to come home with us." Rose answered.

"Okay, kids, I'm calling the cops." Emma told them, walking toward the phone.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped us." Henry told them.

Emma sighed. "And they'll believe you because Ella's your birth mother."

"Yep." Henry agreed.

Emma looked at them skeptically. "You're not gonna do that."

Henry smiled. "Try us."

Ella chuckled. "You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot we're great at in life, but we have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. Emma and I can both tell when someone is lying, and you are."

"Wait, please don't call the cops." Rose told them. "Please come home with us."

"Where's home?" Ella asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine." Lisa answered.

"Storybrooke?" Ella repeated. "Seriously?"

Lisa nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Alrighty then." Ella told them. "Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

Emma sighed.

...

 **Flashback 2**

 **Enchanted Forested - Royal Castle - Nursery**

A pregnant Snow White stood in a balcony doorway in her daughters' nursery with Charming, releasing a blue bird into the air outside the castle. They returned to doting on their daughter, a Young Emma.

"What's wrong?" Charming asked.

"Nothing." Snow told him.

"You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you?" Charming asked. "Snow, please. I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We're about to have another baby."

"I haven't had a restful night since our wedding." Snow admitted fretfully.

"That's what she wants, to get in your head." Charming pointed out. "But they're only words. She can't hurt us."

Young Emma looked toward the door. "Priscilla is coming."

"Come in, Priscilla." Snow told her.

Priscilla walked toward them. "The Queen poisoned an apple because she thought Snow was prettier than her. She controls Vasilisa with her wand because she has the purest magic in all the land, with the power to grant anyone's wish, but she can't retrieve her wand from the Queen herself. You have no idea what the Queen is capable of."

"What do you have in mind?" Charming asked.

"If we can't speak to Vasilisa because the Queen won't release her with Vas fighting her so hard, she won't let the risk of her leaving pass." Priscilla explained. "Then let me talk... to him."

"Him?" Snow repeated. "You don't mean-"

"I do." Priscilla answered.

Charming shook his head worriedly. "No. No, no. It's too dangerous."

"Vasilisa might be able to see the future, but so can he." Priscilla told them.

"There's a reason he's locked up." Snow told her.

"Can you promise me that your children will be safe?" Priscilla asked. "Can you guarantee that I will be able to rescue Vasilisa, free her from that wretched witch, that I will be able to reunite my family? Because my father can. You have to let me see my father."

Charming knew she was right, sighing worriedly, nodding. "All right. For our children. Not just ours, Priscilla, but yours."

...

 **Our World**

 **Night - On the Road**

Ella was driving her yellow bug. Emma was in the passenger seat. Lisa, Henry and Rose were in the backseat. Lisa was reading her fairytale book.

"I'm hungry." Henry told them. "Do you want to stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip." Emma told them. "We're not stopping for snacks."

Lisa looked up. "Why not?"

"Quit complaining, kids." Emma told them. "Remember, we could've put your butts on a bus, and we still could."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Emma, stop."

"You know, we have names." Rose told them. "I'm Rose. She's Lisa. He's Henry."

Ella saw Lisa's book. "What's that, Lisa?"

"You're not ready yet." Lisa told them.

"Ready for some fairytales?" Ella asked.

"They're not fairytales," Lisa told them. "They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

Ella chuckled. "Of course they did."

"Use your superpowers." Lisa told them. "See if I'm lying."

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." Emma told her.

"That's exactly what makes it true." Henry countered. "Lisa told me and Rose, and she knows more than anyone."

"Why's that?" Emma asked.

"Because she's in this book." Rose answered.

"Oh, kids, you've got problems." Emma told them.

Lisa chuckled. "Yep. And you're going to help fix them."

...

 **The Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback 3**

 **Night - Royal Castle - Cells**

A nameless guard escorted Priscilla, Charming and Snow to a cell, looking at Charming and Snow. "When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you."

Priscilla walked toward the cell fearlessly. "He already knows mine. Father? Papa. I have a question for you."

Rumplestiltskin climbed down from cell bars like a monkey. "Yes, you do, Priscilla, don't you? How lovely to see you again, my daughter. And your friends. Snow White and Prince 'Charming'." He cackled insanely, giggling hysterically. "You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes." Snow and Charming did as told. "Ah, ha ha ha. That's much better."

"We've come to ask you about the-" Charming started.

"Yes, yes, I know why you're here." Rumpelstiltskin told them. He looked at Priscilla. "You want to know about the Queen's threat. About Vasilisa's potential freedom. And the chance that your family can be reunited."

"You know what Vasilisa means to me." Priscilla told him. "She may not be my daughter, but I've already lost my mother and brother..." Rumplestiltskin was saddened slightly by that remark because it was clear that Priscilla blamed Rumple for making her lose her mother and brother. "My husband and my real daughter. I cannot lose Vasilisa again. I have to reunite my family. Tell me what you know."

"Oh, tense, aren't we, Cilla?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Fear not, fore I can ease your mind. But it's gonna cost you something in return."

Charming shook his head. "No, this is a waste of time."

"What do you want?" Snow asked.

"Oh, the name of your children, the born daughter and the the one yet to be born." Rumplestiltskin answered.

"Absolutely not." Charming told him.

Snow, at a loss for options and terrified of what could happen, agreed. "Deal. What do you know?"

"Ah, using the power of darkness and the light that comes from Vasilisa's power, the Queen has created a powerful curse, and it's coming." Rumplestiltskin answered. "Soon, you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse. Your prison-all of our prisons-will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! No more happy endings."

"What can we do?" Priscilla asked.

"'We' can't do anything." Rumplestiltskin answered.

"Who can?" Snow asked.

Rumplestiltskin reached a hand beyond the bars toward Priscilla. "That little Light Bringer you call daughter." He looked at Snow and Charming. "And your children." Priscilla pushed her father's hand away from her. Rumplestiltskin clicked his tongue. "The children are our only hope. Get the children to safety. Get them to safety and on the eldest's..." He closed his eyes in concentration. "28th birthday, the children will return. Vasilisa will leave to find the children, to bring them to you, and the final battle will begin."

Rumplestiltskin cackled insanely, giggling hysterically.

"So you're saying that there is no way I can see Vasilisa before the curse is cast?" Priscilla asked.

"Oh, you will see her before then, Priscilla." Rumplestiltskin answered. "She will be released long enough to tell everyone that the curse is coming to take us all, but while the Queen still has the wand, she will never be truly free, until it is returned to her. But that won't be in this land, dearie."

"Heard enough." Charming told them. "We're leaving."

Charming and Snow walked away. Priscilla hesitated, turning to follow.

Rumplestiltskin whooped and cackled with a deranged scream. "Hey, no! We made a deal! I want their names! We had a deal. I. need. their names. I want their names. Your daughters."

"We have one daughter." Charming told him. "This one is a boy."

Rumplestiltskin looked at Snow. "Missy, missy, you know I'm right. Tell me. What are their names?"

"Emma and Ella." Snow answered. "Their names are Emma and Ella."

Rumplestiltskin smiled in awe. "Emma. Ella."

...

 **Our World**

 **Night - On the Road**

On the rainy night outside the town limits of Storybrooke, Maine, Ella's car, with Ella, Emma, Lisa, Henry and Rose inside, drove into the town.

...

 **Streets - Ella's Car**

Ella was driving them through the town.

"Okay, kids, how about an address?" Emma asked.

"44, not telling you street." Rose told them.

Ella sighed, pulling over at the side of the street.

...

 **Outside**

They all got out of the car, looking at each other.

"Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost..." Ella trailed off, looking at the clock tower, confused at the time. "8:15?"

"The clock hasn't moved our whole lives." Henry told them.

"Time's frozen here." Lisa told them.

"Excuse me?" Ella asked.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse." Lisa explained. "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Hang on." Emma told her. "The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?"

"Yeah." Lisa answered. "And now we're trapped."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine?" Emma asked skeptically. "That's what you're going with?"

"It's true" Henry told them.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Ella asked.

"They can't." Lisa answered. "If they try, bad things happen."

Dr. Archie Hopper walked up to them with his Dalmatian dog named Pongo. "Lisa. Henry, Rose. What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"We're fine, Archie." Rose answered, petting Pongo.

Archie nodded to Ella and Emma. "Who're they?"

"Just people trying to give them rides home." Emma told him.

"Ella's our mom, and Emma's our aunt." Rose answered.

"Oh, I see." Archie told them.

"You know where they live?" Ella asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Archie answered. "Henry and Rose live just, uh, right up on Miffin Street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"You're the mayor's kids?" Emma asked.

"Uh, maybe." Rose answered.

"Hey, where were you today, Lisa?" Archie asked. "Because you missed our session."  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Lisa told him. "I went on a field trip with Henry and Rose."

Archie crouched to look Lisa in the eyes. "Lisa, what'd I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"I don't have a dark side, Archie." Lisa told him.

"Okay, well, we really should be getting them home." Ella told him.

"Yeah, sure." Archie agreed. "Well, listen, have a good night, and, uh, you kids be good."

Archie walked away with Pongo.

Ella looked at Lisa. "So that's your shrink?"

"I'm not crazy." Lisa told them.

"Didn't say that." Ella told her. "Just, he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help." Lisa told them. "Because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairytale character?" Emma asked skeptically.

"None of them do." Lisa answered. "They don't remember who they are."

Ella smiled a little, chuckling because she thought this was cute a little bit. "Convenient. All right, I'll play." They got back into the car. "Who's he supposed to be?"

"Lisa says he's Jiminy Cricket." Henry answered.

"Right, the lying thing." Emma told them. "Thought Lisa's nose grew a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio." Lisa told them.

Emma nodded. "'Course you're not. 'Cause that would be ridiculous."

...

 **The Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback 4**

 **Night - Royal Castle - Meeting Room**

Charming, Snow, Priscilla, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Doc, Gepetto, Pinocchio, several guards and Jiminy Cricket were discussing what to do about the curse.

Charming slammed a fist on the table. "I say we fight."

"Fighting is a bad idea." Jiminy told them. "Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"And how many wars has a clear conscience won?" Charming replied. "We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

"Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?" Doc asked.

"My father may be the Dark One and a liar, but he wouldn't lie to me." Priscilla told them. "Not about this. I've been to the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something."

"There's no point." Snow told them. "The future is written."

"No, I refuse to believe that." Charming told them. "Good can't just lose."

"Maybe it can." Snow told them.

Charming shook his head. "No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our children. They will save us."

Vasilisa made her way inside with soldiers carrying a tree trunk with them.  
Priscilla stood in surprise, walking closer instantly. "Vasilisa."

Vasilisa smiled. "Priscilla." Vasilisa and Priscilla embraced. "I'm here. The Queen sent me to warn you to say your goodbyes. The curse is in process. I've seen visions through the matches, with your father, and what he's said. It's true, because I have seen it, too." Vasilisa turned to the tree trunk. "This is our only hope of saving those children."

"A tree?" Grumpy asked. "Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing."

"The Queen may have my wand and have command over me, but I do have some free will left." Vasilisa told them. "I've enchanted this tree. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"

"Me and my boy." Gepetto answered. "We can do it."

Geppetto ruffled Pinocchio's hair, who was still a young boy.

"This will work." Vasilisa told them. "We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits, especially for one that cannot truly be free without her wand. And this tree can protect only two."

Show and Charming looked at each other in concern.

...

 **Our World**

 **Night - Mills House - Outside**

Emma and Ella were taking Henry and Rose home.

Lisa was with them, staying off the porch. "Please don't take them back there."

"We have to." Ella told them. She looked at Henry and Rose. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"We don't have parents." Rose told them. "We just have a mom, and she's evil."

"Evil?" Emma repeated. "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is." Henry told them. "She doesn't love us, she only pretends to."

"Kids, I'm sure that's not true," Emma told them.

Regina Mills (Evil Queen) and Sheriff Graham opened the door, walking toward them.

"Henry?" Regina asked. "Oh, Rose." She ran toward them, hugging Henry and Rose. "Where have you been? What happened?"

"We found our real family." Henry answered.

Regina looked at Ella and Emma. "You're Henry and Rose's real family?"

Ella waved. "I'm Ella. Their mother. This is my sister, Emma."

"Hi." Emma told her. "Henry and Rose came to find me and Ella with the help of their friend, Lisa."

"I'll just go check the kids, make sure they're okay." Graham told them, leading the kids away to check them.

Regina looked at Ella and Emma. "How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

Ella shrugged. "Got anything stronger?"

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Ella and Emma stood in the foyer. Regina walked in with a set of wine glasses.

"How did they find us?" Emma asked.

"No idea." Regina admitted. "When I adopted Henry and Rose, they were only three weeks old. Records were sealed.

"I wanted to have contact, but not with the situation I was in." Ella explained. "It was... I was too young, and I had no way to provide for myself, let alone twins."

"And the father?" Regina asked.

"There was one." Ella answered.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked.

"Nope." Ella answered. "Doesn't even know."

"Do I need to be worried about the two of you, Swans?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. "Absolutely not."

Graham walked in. "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being three tired little kids, Henry, Rose and Lisa are fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Regina told him. Graham returned outside, where Lisa was sitting. "I'm sorry they dragged you out of your lives. Henry and Rose have been acting different since they started to be friends with Lisa."

"Kids are having a rough time." Emma told her. "Happens."

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky." Regina told them. "You have jobs, I assume?"

"Uh, we keep busy, yeah." Emma answered.

"Imagine having another one on top of it." Regina told them. "That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for their own good. I want Henry and Rose to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm... sure they're just saying that because of Lisa's fairytale thing." Ella told her.

"What fairytale thing?" Regina asked.

"Oh, you know, Lisa's book." Ella answered. "How she thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like her shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"Is that so?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Emma answered. "She's a troubled kid. She said that her parents are dead?"

"Yes." Regina answered. "Such a tragedy, long ago. No one here really remembers it."

"Does she live in a foster home or somewhere?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "She's a foster care runaway. Each time we set her up with a new home, she runs away again. We've been trying to keep an eye on her, but the only one that really knows how to reach her is Dr. Hopper, her shrink."

"Yeah, sounds like us." Ella told her.

Regina chuckled lightly. "And with this knowledge of her... wildly active imagination, I have been thinking of taking Lisa in myself, so that she can be closer friends with Rose and Henry. They are the only ones aside from Dr. Hopper that she really talks to. They know how to help her, because she's helped them."

"That's really sweet of you, trying to take her in." Ella told her. "It's a long process, huh?"

"Longest." Regina told them. "Especially since there is a teacher at the school that has been trying to take her in as well. But I believe that I can let her stay."

"And we really should be heading back." Emma told her.

"Of course." Regina told them.

Emma and Ella stood, walking away.

...

 **Outside**

Emma and Ella walked outside toward Ella's car. Ella looked toward the house to see Henry and Rose watching them from a bedroom window upstairs. Ella waved to them, and they waved back, though they did not want them to leave.

...

 **On the Road - Ella's Car**

Ella was driving. Emma was in the passenger seat.

Ella saw Lisa's book in the backseat, grabbing it. "Sneaky little girl."

Emma chuckled. "That mayor would not be able to handle that girl's problems."

"Since when is imagination a problem?" Ella asked.

"Ellie, you had the 'wildly active imagination' while growing up." Emma told her. "I didn't. You gave up on that stuff a long time ago, but I never believed."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I wanna leave them behind." Ella admitted. "At least not yet. Not until I get to know them."

"Really?" Emma asked. "Well, you only did give them up because we had gotten into trouble because of your ex and we had no way to take care of ourselves let alone two kids. You didn't even want to give them up, but you didn't have a choice."

Ella sighed sadly. "Yeah. And I don't wanna leave yet. Plus that girl, Lisa... she looked like she needed help."

"Yeah, she needs a lot of help, Ella." Emma told her.

Ella rolled her eyes amused and used to her sisters antics.

They were close to the Storybrooke town sign, seeing a wolf in the road ahead, gasping. Ella tried to avoid hitting the wolf in the road, swearing, losing control, crashing the car into the sign, both sisters hitting their heads, falling unconscious.

In the middle of the road, the wolf howled.

Lisa's book had fell to the floor, flipping pages with the bridge, coming to rest upon a picture of Geppetto carving the enchanted tree trunk.

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback 5**

 **Night - Royal Castle - Nursery**

Geppetto and Pinocchio were working on the enchanted tree trunk.

Snow was looking out of a window, turning around, approaching Charming. "I don't want to do this."

"It has to be you." Charming told her.

"I'm not leaving you." Snow told him.

"It's the only way." Charming told her. "You'll go in there with Emma, and you'll be safe from the curse."

"He said it would be on Emma's 28th birthday when Vasilisa finds her and Ella." Snow fretted.

"What's 28 years when you have eternal love?" Charming asked. "I have faith. You will save me, as I did you." They kissed. Snow broke away with a look of pain. "What is it?"

"Ella." Snow answered. "She's coming."

...

 **Parapet**

The Dwarfs were watching for any sign of the curse.

Grumpy was standing, taking a drink from a canteen, seeing something, kicking Sleepy awake. "Wake up. Wake up! Look!" They saw a dragon flying toward the castle at breakneck speed, trying to outrace a cloud of purple and green smoke. The dragon flied past. Grumpy rang a nearby bell. "The curse! It's here!"

...

 **Our World**

 **Day Two** **  
Morning - Storybrooke Sheriff's Station - Cells**

Emma and Ella woke up in two cells, next to another cell that held Grumpy's Our World counterpart, Leroy. Leroy was whistling 'While While You Work. Marco, Geppetto's counterpart, stood outside, repairing a cabinet. Emma and Ella looked around.

"What are you looking at, sisters?" Leroy asked.

"Hey, Leroy, manners." Marco told him. "We have guests. So you are, uh, Henry and Rose's mother and aunt. How lovely for them to have you back in his life."

"Actually, we were just dropping them off with Lisa." Emma told them.

Leroy clicked his tongue. "Don't blame ya. They're all brats. Who needs 'em?"

"Well, I'd give anything for one." Marco answered. "My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be."

"Well, cry me a river." Leroy told him.

Graham walked in, unlocking Leroy's cell. "Leroy, I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble."

Leroy smiled falsely, walking out.

"Seriously?" Ella asked.

"Regina's drinks, a little stronger than we thought." Graham told them.

"We weren't drunk." Ella told him. "There was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road."

"A wolf?" Graham repeated. "Right."

They heard Regina's voice. "Graham? Lisa's run away again, we have to-" She walked into the room, seeing Emma and Ella. "What are they doing here? Do you know where Lisa is? Rose and Henry are looking for her, but she ran from her latest foster home."

"Lady, we haven't seen any of them since we dropped them at your house." Emma told her. She indicated the prison bars. "And pretty good alibi."

"Did you try any other of Lisa's friends?" Ella asked.

"She doesn't have any others." Regina answered. "Kind of a loner. Rose and Henry are her only friends."

"Does she have a computer?" Ella asked. "If she was close to someone, she would be emailing them."

"And you know this how?" Regina asked.

"Finding people's what we do." Emma answered. "Here's an idea. How about you guys let us out, and we'll help you find Lisa? Henry and Rose will be with her."

Regina sighed. "Lisa's homeless when she's running from her foster homes. She doesn't have a laptop. But she would be able to use her school's computers."

...

 **Storybrooke Elementary School - Computer Lab**

Ella and Emma were checking Lisa's email, while Graham and Regina were watching.  
"Smart kid." Emma told them. "Cleared her inbox. We're smart, too." She plugged a disk into the computer. "A little hard disk recovery utility Ella and I like to use."

"I'm a bit more old fashioned, in my techniques." Graham admitted. "Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing."

"You're on salary." Ella told him. "We get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that we get."

"Ah, there's a receipt for a website." Emma told them. " . It's expensive. She has a credit card?"

"She's ten and homeless." Regina told them.

"Well, she used one for Henry and Rose," Emma told them. "Let's pull up a transaction record. Freya Gold. Who's Freya Gold?"

"Lisa, Henry and Rose's teacher." Regina answered. "The teacher that has been trying to take Lisa in, too."

Emma and Ella exchanged a look.

...

 **Mary Margaret's Classroom**

Snow White's counterpart for Our World, Mary Margaret Blanchard, was in the middle of teaching a class, carrying a blue bird toward the window. "As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you're making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures." She released the bird out of the window, just like Snow had done in the Enchanted Forest, watching as it flew up to a birdhouse. "If you love them and they love you, they will always find you." Priscilla's counterpart Freya Gold was watching from the doorway, smirking a little. The bell rang, releasing the class. "We'll pick this up after recess. No running."

Freya accepted a pear from a student passing by. "Why, thank you."

"Freya, hi." Mary Margaret told her.

Freya took a bite of the pear. "Hello, Mary Margaret. Classes released, but I haven't seen three of my students. Henry, Lisa and Rose. I was wondering if they had come to your class."

"No, they haven't." Mary Margaret answered.

Regina, Emma and Ella walked in.

"We've been looking for Lisa, as well, and Henry and Rose have disappeared in an attempt to find her." Regina told them.

"I assumed Henry and Rose were home with you." Mary Margaret told her. "And that Lisa had left another foster home."

"She has." Emma answered. "Freya Gold, did you give them your credit card so they could find Ella and me?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm Henry and Rose's birth mother." Ella answered. "Emma here is my sister. You don't know anything about this, do you?"

Freya shook her head. "No, unfortunately not. The hard life that Lisa has endured has taught her to be a sneaky, clever little girl. I probably shouldn't have given her the book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina asked.

"Just some old stories I gave her." Freya answered. "As you well know, Lisa is a special girl, so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. She needed it."

"What she needs is a dose of reality." Regina told them. "She's infected Henry and Rose with this fantasy. This is a waste of time." She looked at Emma and Ella. "Have a nice trip back to Boston."

Regina walked away in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way. Emma and Ella helped Mary Margaret and Freya pick the books up.

"Sorry to bother you." Ella told them.

"No, it's-it's okay." Freya told them. "I fear this is partially my fault."

"How's a book supposed to help?" Emma asked.

"What do you think stories are?" Freya asked. "These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Lisa hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah, some would say that she has one of the hardest." Ella told them.

Freya nodded. "That's a way to put it."

"Henry and Rose haven't had an easy life, either." Mary Margaret told them. "And it's more than Regina. They're like any adopted children. They wrestle with that most basic question they all inevitably face; Why would anyone give me away?" She realized what she had said. "I am so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

"It's okay." Ella told her.

"Look, I gave the book to Lisa because I wanted her to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope." Freya told them. "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where Lisa is, don't you?" Emma asked. "Rose and Henry knew where she was this entire time, and they're with her there now, aren't they?"

Freya nodded. "You might want to check their castle."

...

 **The Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback 6**

 **Night - Royal Castle - Bedroom Chambers**

Snow was in the final stages of labor. Charming was holding her while Doc waited by the bedside. Concurrently, the Queen's forces rode through a forest to the castle.

Snow groaned in agony. "Help. I can't have this baby now."

"Doc, do something." Charming told him. He looked at Snow. "It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished. Just hold on."

Geppetto walked in. "It's ready."

"It's ready." Charming repeated softly, starting to pick Snow up.

"It's too late." Doc told him. "We can't move her."

Charming looked at Snow worriedly. "Push, push."

...

 **Forest**

The Queen's riders were followed closely by the Dark Curse.

...

 **Royal Castle - Bedroom Chambers**

Snow had successfully given birth to Baby Ella, wrapping her in a blanket with her name embroidered on it. Charming kissed Snow's forehead.

Snow looked up. "The wardrobe. It only takes two."

They looked at each other until a blast and a whinny outside the door caused them to look that way.

"Then our plan has failed." Charming told her, holding one year old Young Emma close to them. "At least we're together."

"No, you have to take them." Snow told him. "Take Emma and Ella to the wardrobe."

"Are you out of your mind?" Charming asked.

"No," Snow answered. "It's the only way. You have to send them through."

"No, no, no." Charming told her. "You don't know what you're saying."

"No, I do." Snow argued. "We have to believe that they'll come back for us. We have to give them their best chance." They both kissed Young Emma and Baby Ella on the heads. "Goodbye, Emma. Goodbye, Ella."

"Bye, Mama." Young Emma told her.

Charming took Young Emma, Baby Ella and his sword. Snow started to cry and sob just as they left.

...

 **Corridor**

Two of the Queen's men were trying to kill the guards of the castle.

Priscilla and Vasilisa walked closer, using magic to throw them against the wall to keep them pinned and out of the way.

Charming ran out of the chambers with Young Emma and Baby Ella, his sword ready.

"Go." Priscilla told him. "Take them to the wardrobe. We'll handle them."

A guard appeared, slashing toward Vasilisa. Vasilisa backed away, spinning to face him, holding her hand toward him to shoot a stream of pure, un-harming magic into him to make him fall asleep, not hurting him.

Another guard tried to slash his sword into Priscilla. Priscilla turned into a cloud of white smoke to make his sword pass through, turning back into human form, punching him in the face, turning to shoot a stream of white magic into him, making him hit the wall and fall to the floor.

Guard 1 tried to slash into Vasilisa. Vasilisa used magic as a shield, but the white shield in front of her started to fade, making the sword pass through and slit Vasilisa on the shoulder, making her groan in pain.

Priscilla turned toward her worriedly. "Vasilisa?"

"The Queen." Vasilisa answered. "My wand. She's making it to where I can't fight back."

Priscilla shook her head, angry but worried. "You're not dying because of her."

Priscilla shot bursts of magical fire into the two guards, burning them only slightly without killing them, making them fall unconscious.

"Priscilla?" Vasilisa asked worriedly.

Priscilla walked toward Vasilisa, holding her arms. "Listen to me. We are going to be okay. In this curse, we might not be together, and we might not remember who we are. But I promise you that both of us will find a way to remember in time, and even if we couldn't find our family in this land, we'll find them in the next."

"You promise?" Vasilisa asked.

Priscilla nodded. "I do."

Priscilla and Vasilisa embraced.

"Thank you, Priscilla." Vasilisa told her. "For everything."

They both smiled, holding each other tightly so they were together even when taken by the curse.

...

 **Nursery**

Charming ran into the nursery toward the wardrobe with Young Emma and Baby Ella, placing Young Emma inside first, putting Baby Ella in her arms. "Protect Ella. Your sister is the Savior, Emma, but you are the Protector. Protect her."

"I will, Papa." Young Emma told him.

Charming and Young Emma embraced with Baby Ella between them, pulling away.

Charming closed the doors to the wardrobe so they could be taken from the cursed land before the curse could take them as well. Two guards ran inside, taking Charming by surprise while he was trying to save his daughters, engaging in a sword fight. Charming used his sword to block many moves from the two guards, though Charming was distracted in keeping them away from the wardrobe, trying to make sure that his daughters had made it out, to the point where they were able to stab him in the stomach with their swords, taking them out, making him fall. Charming watched from the floor as the guards opened the wardrobe, only to see that Young Emma and Baby Ella were no longer in the wardrobe. He managed a weak smile of relief as he drifted into unconsciousness, and soon drifting into death.

...

 **Our World**

 **Day - Park**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were sitting in a wooden castle structure. Lisa had been watching the memory/flashback through the flame of a match, able to see visions through the matches.

...

Emma and Ella joined Henry, Rose and Lisa in the wooden castle structure.

Emma was holding Lisa's book, holding it toward her. "You left this in Ella's car." They were watching the clock tower. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

"We were hoping that when we brought you back, things would change here." Henry explained. "That the final battle will begin."

"We're not fighting any battles, kids." Emma told them.

"Yes, you are." Rose told them. "You're here because it's your destiny." She looked at Lisa, Emma and Ella. "You're going to bring back the happy endings."

"Can you guys cut it with the book crap?" Emma asked.

"You don't have to be hostile." Lisa told her. "I know you like us. I can tell. You're just pushing us away because you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you convinced Ella it was the right thing to do to give Henry and Rose away. You both wanted to give them their best chances."

"How do you know that?" Ella asked.

"The same reason Snow White and Prince Charming gave both of you away." Lisa answered.

"Listen to us, Lisa." Ella told her. "We are not in any book. We are real people. And I'm no Savior. But Emma has been a real good Protector for me. You were right about one thing though." She looked at Henry and Rose. "We wanted you to have your best chance. Come on, let's go."

They stood.

"Please don't take us back there." Henry told them. "Just stay with us for one week, that's all I ask. One week, and you'll see we're not crazy."

"Henry, Rose, we have to get you back to your mom." Emma told them.

"You don't know what it's like with her." Henry told them. "Our lives suck."

"Oh, you wanna know what sucking is?" Emma asked. "Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. Our parents didn't even bother to drop us off at a hospital." She started to get emotional. "We ended up in a foster system and we had a family until we were three, but then they had their own kid, so they sent us back."

Ella sighed heavily. "Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you. And she wants you, Lisa. She wants to take you in so you'll stop running from your foster homes. She'll make sure you're with your friends and you're happy."  
Lisa scoffed softly. "She doesn't want me to be happy. She never has. She just wants to keep an eye on me. To make sure I don't remember. But I am remembering. And your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through."

"What?" Emma asked.

"The wardrobe." Rose answered. "Lisa says when you went through the wardrobe, you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

"Sure they were." Emma told them. "Come on, guys."

Rose and Henry took each of Ella's hands, while Emma took Lisa's, and they all walked off.

...

 **The Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback 7**

 **Night - Royal Castle - Nursery**

Snow made her way up to the nursery, seeing that Charming was laying on the floor, looking horrified, running closer to cradle Charming's head in her lap. "No. No. No! Please. Please come back to me."

Snow kissed Charming, thinking that true love's kiss would bring him back, but nothing happened.

The Evil Queen appeared. "Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."

Priscilla and Vasilisa heard them from the corridor, walking in, looking at the Evil Queen.

"Why did you do this?" Priscilla asked.

"Because this is my happy ending." Evil Queen answered. "What happened to the children?"

"Gone." Vasilisa answered. "I enchanted the wardrobe so they could be taken away safely."

"Where are they?" Evil Queen asked angrily.

"Vasilisa just told you they got away." Priscilla answered. "You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."

"You're not exactly entirely good, Priscilla." Evil Queen told her.

"No matter where you come from, no matter what you go through, you can always become good." Priscilla told her.

"We'll see about that," Evil Queen told them, beginning an evil laugh.

The ceiling began to crack, and the air began to darken and swirl. Soon the characters found themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.

"Where are we going?" Snow asked.

"Somewhere horrible." Vasilisa answered. A window shattered inward, and the curse flooded inside the room in the shape of the purple and green smoke. "Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be the Queen's."

The shards of glass from the window were suspended in midair, and the curse smoke covered everything and everyone in the room.

...

 **Our World**

 **Day - Mills House - Outside**

Regina opened the front door to find Henry, Rose, Lisa, Ella and Emma outside.

Henry and Rose ran inside without a word.

Regina walked toward Lisa. "Lisa, you haven't given us much choice, with you always running from foster care homes, always rather willing to be alone than to be with someone you don't love. I know you care about Henry and Rose dearly as your friends. Would you like to live here with them, with me?"

"With them, because it's not about you." Lisa answered, walking inside past Regina without another word or look.

Regina walked toward Ella and Emma. "Thank you."

"No problem." Emma told her.

"They all seem to have taken quite a shine to you." Regina told them. "I hope there's no misunderstanding here."

"I'm sorry?" Ella asked.

"Don't mistake all of this as invitation back into Rose and Henry's lives." Regina told them. "You both made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been-well, God knows what you've been doing-I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to them, Ella, but they are my children."

"I was not-" Ella started.

"No, you don't get to speak, you don't get to do anything." Regina told her. "You gave up that right when you tossed them away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Rose or Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you both get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, both of you."

Regina turned to walk inside.

"Do you love them?" Ella asked.

Regina turned back. "Excuse me?"

"Henry and Rose." Ella answered. "Do you love them? Do you even care about Lisa?"

Regina gave them a cold look. "Of course I love them. Of course I care about her."

Ella clearly didn't want to leave them behind without knowing them, troubled and conflicted. Emma led Ella away by the arm.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Regina found Lisa's book downstairs in her bag, taking it out, walking over to a mirror, looking at her reflection with the book in her hands.

...

 **Storybrooke General Hospital - David's Hospital Room**

The patient in this room had the wristband tagged "John Doe", but it was Charming's counterpart David Nolan.

Mary Margaret placed a flower by David's bedside, holding his hand.

...

 **Night - Mills House - Rose's Room**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were sitting together on Rose's room.

"Mom said that you can sleep in here with me." Rose explained.

"How long has she been planning to have me here?" Lisa asked.

"A little while." Henry answered. "Why did you say yes to staying here if you know who she is? If she's the one that controlled you for so long? If she's the one that separated your family, not once, but twice?"

"Because I need to keep an eye on her." Lisa answered. "I don't trust her; I never have. I have to make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone, especially you two."

They all smiled.

They looked out of Rose's window, looking at the Clock Tower. The time read 8:15.

...

 **Granny's Bed and Breakfast - Foyer**

Emma and Ella walked into the bed and breakfast, seeing that the counterpart to Red Riding Hood and her grandmother, Ruby and Granny, were arguing.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again." Granny complained.

"I should've moved to Boston." Ruby told her.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard." Granny told her sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Ella asked. "We'd-we'd like two rooms."

"Really?" Granny asked. The sisters nodded. Granny took out a ledger. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it."

"Square is fine." Emma answered.

"Now, what's the name?" Granny asked.

"Swan." Emma answered. "Ella and Emma Swan."

The counterpart to Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold, walked toward them. "Emma and Ella. What lovely names."

"Thanks." Ella told him.

Granny removed a roll of cash from a drawer, handing it to Mr. Gold. "It's all here."

Mr. Gold accepted the money without counting. "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He looked at Emma and Ella. "Enjoy your stay, girls."

Mr. Gold walked out of the inn.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

Ruby watched Gold through the curtains. "Mr. Gold. He owns this place."

"The inn?" Emma asked.

"No." Ruby answered. "The town."

"Wait, Gold?" Ella asked. "As in the teacher Freya Gold?"

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "Her father."

"So, how long will you be with us?" Granny asked.

"A week." Ella answered.

"Just a weak, Ella." Emma told her. "I know you might want to stay for longer, but I will stay just a week."

"Fine." Ella told her.

"Great." Granny told them, handing both Emma and Ella an old fashioned key for their two rooms. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

...

 **Mills House - Rose's Room**

Lisa, Henry and Rose were looking out of Rose's window, staring at the clock tower.

The clock turned to 8:16, signaling that time had finally been unfrozen when Ella and Emma decided to stay in town.

Lisa, Henry and Rose grinned excitedly.

...

 **Street**

Freya was walking down the street, watching as the time on the clock tower turned, smiling. She came upon a man named Jefferson in both realities, though in the Enchanted Forest, he also went by Mad Hatter.

"They did it." Jefferson told her. "They convinced them to stay."

"Yes, they did." Freya agreed. "Lisa's visions started again. She might not remember everything yet, but she'll remember more and more with each vision she gets from the matches she strikes."

"She doesn't remember us yet, does she?" Jefferson asked.

"Not yet, but she will." Freya answered. "I'm sad that she has to shoulder two lives now like us, but... Soon, she'll be able to remember it all, and how to break the curse."

"And we'll be reunited." Jefferson told her. "Finally."

Freya smiled, nodding, both looking upset and having to be apart from the remaining of their family, but also knowing that they were going to be able to reunite some time in the future, even if it was a while from now.


	4. The Thing You Love The Most

**Day One**

 **Morning - Mary Margaret's Loft**

 **(Song:) Don't Be Shy - Cat Stevens**

Mary Margaret was sitting in her loft, on the window seat, eating breakfast, looking outside through the window, seeing that the time on the clock tower had moved because time had unfrozen in the town, surprised.

...

 **Granny's Bed and Breakfast - Emma's Room**

Emma woke up in bed, looking confused until she remembered why she was there, looking out of the window.

...

 **Street**

Archie was walking his dog Pongo down the street. Freya and Jefferson walked past him, nodding to Archie on their way. Archie nodded to them as they headed separate ways.

Mr. Gold was walking down the street, seeing Freya with Jefferson. Freya saw that her father, both in this realm and the Enchanted Forest, saw her, but she didn't get along with either version of her father.

Ruby and Granny were setting up their diner for opening, which was called Granny's Diner. Sheriff Graham walked up to the diner to get breakfast.

...

 **Mills House - Rose's Room**

Lisa and Rose were getting ready for the day, looking out of the window, smiling a little.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Living Room**

Regina was flipping through Lisa's book, pausing on a page depicting when the Evil Queen had left Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding and forced Vasilisa to come with her, when Priscilla had thrown a burst of magical fire toward her in attempt to stop her. Regina turned the page, finding that the last several pages had been ripped from the book.

Henry, Rose and Lisa walked through the living room toward the door so they could go to school.

Regina stood, stopping them. "Lisa, the missing pages, where are they?"

Lisa shrugged. "It's an old book, stuff's missing. What do you care?"

Regina gave her a look. "I care because you think I'm some Evil Queen, and you've convinced Henry and Rose that much. And that hurts me, Lisa. Henry, Rose, I'm your mother."

Regina reached out to touch Henry and Rose's faces, but they backed away.

"No, you're not." Henry told her.

"Well, then, who is?" Regina asked. "That woman you brought here with her sister? I don't like what they or this book is doing to the three of you. Thankfully, they are no longer an issue." Henry looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. Lisa chuckled. Rose looked away. "What?"

"Nothing." Rose told her.

The clock tower chimed. Regina, shocked, turned her head toward the sound. The three children walked out of the house to go to school.

...

 **Town Square**

Regina stood on the sidewalk of town square, looking up at the clock tower.  
Archie, walking Pongo, walked up to her. "Hey, how 'bout that? Guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?"

Regina looked across the street at Ella's car, knowing that she and Emma were still in town. "Yes, how about that, indeed."

...

 **Granny's Bed and Breakfast - Ella's Room**

Ella and Emma were talking, but before they could say much, there was a knock on the door. Ella stood, walking toward the door, opening it to reveal Regina outside with a basket of apples.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?" Regina asked. "It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

Regina extended two apples to both Ella and Emma.

Emma took her apple. "Thanks."

Ella took her apple.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home." Regina told them.

"Actually, we're gonna stay for a while." Ella told her.

Regina shook her head. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry and Rose have enough issues, they don't need you confusing them."

"All due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened both me and my sister Emma twice in the last 12 hours, makes me wanna stay more." Ella told her.

"Since when were apples a threat?" Regina asked.

Ella chuckled sarcastically. "I can read between the lines. Sorry, I just wanna make sure that Henry, Rose and Lisa are okay."

"They're fine, Ella." Regina told her. "Any problems they have are being taken care of. Including Lisa's."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"It means that Lisa has been in therapy since the time she was put into foster care, and I will make sure that she keeps going to stop her from filling Henry and Rose's heads with nonsense." Regina told them. "It's all under control. Take my advice, only one of us knows what's best for Henry, Rose and Lisa."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that." Emma told her.

"It's time for you two to go." Regina told them.

"Or what?" Emma asked.

Regina took a threatening step toward the sisters. "Don't underestimate me, Swans. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback - 1.01 "Pilot"**

 **Day - Royal Castle - Wedding Ceremony**

Evil Queen was confronting everyone. "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

The Evil Queen twisted her hands around Vasilisa's wand, making her gasp in pain, turning around to leave with the wand, meaning to take Vasilisa with her.

Priscilla threw a hurl of magic fire toward the Evil Queen in an attempt to free Vasilisa from her control. "No!"

The Evil Queen disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, as did the hurl of fire. Priscilla and Vasilisa looked at each other worriedly, as Evil Queen used the wand to make Vasilisa disappear in a whirl of white light.

...

 **Evil Queen's Castle - Chambers**

The hurl of magic fire shot into the wall, burning away a portrait as it did.

Evil Queen appeared, waving her hand to put out the magical fire, twisting the wand in her hand to bring Vasilisa to her, making her appear in a whirl of white light.

The Evil Queen's father, Henry, stood nearby, offering them both a drink. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Do I look like I want a drink?" Vasilisa asked.

"I was only trying to help." Henry told them.

"Help me or your daughter?" Vasilisa asked. "Because the only help I need is to be free of her and to return to Priscilla to reunite my own family."

The Evil Queen laughed, taking the glass from Henry. "Thank you." She looked at Vasilisa. "Family? My dear, you are merely an orphan that Priscilla and Jefferson decided to take in because of you being alone. They might be kind to you, Vasilisa, but they are not your family, nor is their daughter Grace. You don't have a family."

"They're the closest thing I have to family, since you killed my parents." Vasilisa told her. "You delivered us all an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"The Dark Curse." The Evil Queen answered.

Henry and Vasilisa were in shock.

"Are you sure, your Majesty?" Henry asked.

"But you said you'd never use it." Vasilisa told her.

"You made a deal when you gave away that curse." Henry told her.

"You traded it away." Vasilisa told her.

"She won't be happy to see you." Henry told her.

"Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine?" The Evil Queen asked. "Prepare the carriage. We're going to the Forbidden Fortress."

...

 **Forbidden Fortress - Chambers**

Maleficent and the Evil Queen were sitting in front of a fireplace, talking.

"How are you, dear?" Maleficent asked.

"I'm doing fine." Evil Queen answered.

"Are you?" Maleficent asked, pouring herself a drink. "If it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy." She sat down. "Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all?" She raised her glass. "Yes, you were."

"It was about the same age you were when that Sleeping Beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent." Evil Queen told her.

"I soldiered on, as you will, too, hopefully." Maleficent told her.

"Enough games." Evil Queen told her. "You know why I'm here. I need my curse back."

"It's not yours anymore." Maleficent told her. "A deal's a deal. I traded you my Sleeping Curse."

"Which failed." Evil Queen told her. "Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine."

"The Dark Curse, really?" Maleficent asked. "You must know that not even its unholy power an bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet?" She stroked her unicorn's muzzle. "They can be quite comforting."

"I have a slave in Vasilisa, which is far better than a pet." Evil Queen told her.

"The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering."

"Well, it's her wedding night." Maleficent told her. "I doubt she's suffering right now."

"I need that curse." Evil Queen told her. "I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."

"Hidden for the good of all, old friend." Maleficent told her. "Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively... moral. Who did give it to you?"

Evil Queen stood. "Where I got it's none of your concern. Hand it back. Before I bring in Vasilisa to get it for me."

Evil Queen used Vasilisa's wand to bring Vasilisa inside, making her appear in a whirl of white light.

"Don't make me do this." Vasilisa told her.

"You don't have a choice." Evil Queen told her. "You yourself may only use your power for the good of all, Vasilisa, but whoever controls you can use your power for evil."

Maleficent stood. Vasilisa couldn't fight the control of the wand in Evil Queen's hands, as she was forced to throw a hurl of white magic toward Maleficent, who used her staff to deflect the magic. Evil Queen and Vasilisa used magic to levitate the various weapons in the room, pointing them toward Maleficent. The unicorn whinnied, causing the weapons to point at the animal.

Maleficent quickly moved to protect her unicorn with her staff. "No!"

Vasilisa was forced by Evil Queen to cause the chandelier above Maleficent to fall onto her, using the curved metal to ensnare her, making her drop her staff.  
Evil Queen picked up the staff. "Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that."

"If you're going to kill me, kill me." Maleficent told them.

"Regina, she's you're only friend." Vasilisa told her. "You don't have to kill her. And you don't have to enact the curse. There are lines even you should not cross." Evil Queen turned the staff upside down, breaking the orb against the floor. "All power comes with a price. I learned that from Priscilla, who learned it from her father Rumplestiltskin, who gave you that curse." Evil Queen picked up a small scroll. "Enacting it will take a terrible toll... it will leave an emptiness inside you, a void you will never be able to fill."

Evil Queen gave Vasilisa a cold look. "So be it."

...

 **Forest**

Evil Queen, Henry, Vasilisa and several others were gathered around a fire, Vasilisa forced to be here, unhappy. The others included an ogre, a gnome, and a blind witch.

"Who among us is tired of losing?" Evil Queen asked. "That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory. And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win."

"And we'll be happy?" The Blind Witch asked.

Evil Queen nodded. "I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because, if you don't... there are other ways." She twisted her hands around Vasilisa's wand to control her. Vasilisa tried to fight it, but had to use her magic to move the trees surrounding them, being used as a pawn in the Evil Queen's threat against the others, who all removed locks of their hair. "A wise choice." Evil Queen released the wand, letting Vasilisa make the trees return to normal, collecting their hair. "All that remains is the final ingredient." Henry presented a box to Evil Queen, which she opened to take out a large heart. "A prized heart, from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed."

Evil Queen tossed the heart into the fire. The fire bloomed into a cloud of dark smoke, then dissipated, leaving those assembled looking shocked and confused.

Vasilisa laughed in relief when she realized that the curse didn't work. "Yeah, you really unleashed something there."

Evil Queen twisted her hands around the wand in annoyance to cause Vasilisa pain to make her stop.

...

 **Our World**

 **Now**

 **Day - Mills House - Outside**

Regina was picking an apple from her tree.

Sidney Glass walked up to her, the counterpart to the Magic Mirror, showing off a newspaper. "The Mirror strikes again."

"You're late." Regina told him.

"Sorry, I wanted to bring you the latest edition." Sidney told her. "I assure you, it's one of my better hatchet jobs."

Sidney handed the newspaper to Regina. It was mugshots of Ella and Emma, with the headline: Strangers destroy historic sign.

"That's not what I asked for." Regina told him. "What'd you find out about them?"

"Well, truth be told, there wasn't much." Sidney admitted. "They spent a lot of time in foster homes. They got into a little trouble when they were kids, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, they're clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that they don't like to sit still."

"That appears to have changed." Regina told him. "But the little information you've provided me explains why they've taken a liking to Lisa. They've gone through the things that she's going through."

"I-I didn't know that." Sidney told her. "Um, Ella had Rose and Henry while she and Emma were in Phoenix? How'd they wind up here in Maine?"

Regina didn't answer, giving him a cold look. "So if I'm understanding you correctly, you've found nothing of value. Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away."

Sidney nodded nervously. "I-I'll keep looking."

Sidney walked away.

...

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma and Ella were sitting at the counter, reading the newspaper about them that Sidney had just showed to Regina. Emma was about to eat the apple that Regina had given to her.

Ruby set out mugs of hot chocolate and cinnamon in front of them. "Here you go."

"Thank you, but we did not order that." Ella told her.

"Yeah, I know." Ruby told them. "You have admirers."

Emma turned around, seeing Graham seated in a booth, putting down her paper, walking over to him.

"Ah, so you two decided to stay." Graham told her.

"Observant." Emma remarked. "Important for a cop."

"That's good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage." Graham told her. Emma gave him a look. "It's-it's a joke, because you ran over our sign..."

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that both me and Ella like cinnamon in our chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but we are not here to flirt, so thank you, but no thank you." Emma told him, setting the mug on his table.

"I didn't send them." Graham told her.

Henry, Rose and Lisa were seated at another booth.

"We did." Henry told them. "We like cinnamon, too."

The three kids stood.

Ella stood, walking toward them. "Don't you have school?"

Rose nodded. "Duh, we're ten. Walk us."

...

 **Street**

Emma and Ella were walking Henry, Rose and Lisa to school.

Ella looked at Henry and Rose. "So, what's the deal with you and your mom?"

"It's not about Henry and Rose and Regina." Lisa explained. "It's about her Curse. We have to break it."

"I have a plan." Henry told them. "Step one, identification. I call it, 'Operation Cobra'."

"Cobra?" Ella repeated. "That has nothing to do with fairytales."

"Exactly, it's a codename." Henry told them. "It'll throw the Queen off the trail."

"So, everyone here is a fairytale character, but they just don't know it." Rose told them. "That's the Curse. Time's been frozen, until you got here." Emma and Ella were both about to take a bite of their apples. "Hey, where'd you get those?"

"Regina." Emma answered.

"Don't eat them." Lisa told them, taking the apples, throwing them.

"Okay." Ella told them awkwardly. "Um, uh, all right. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know." Lisa answered. "It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything, and you'll see."

"So, for decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." Ella told them.

"I knew you'd get it." Henry told them. "That's why we need you, you're the only ones who can help Lisa stop her Curse."

"Because we're the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Yep." Rose answered. "And right now, we have the advantage. Our mom doesn't know that."

Lisa unzipped her backpack. "I took out the end." She took out pages from the book, handing them to Ella. "The part with both of you in it." Emma and Ella looked at a page containing an illustration of Prince Charming placing Young Emma and Baby Ella in the wardrobe, the name Ella clearly visibly on the baby blanket. "See? Your mom is Snow White, and your dad is Prince Charming."

"Lisa..." Ella trailed off.

"I know the heroes never believes at first." Rose told them. "If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad."

They walked up to the school.

"We gotta go, but we'll find you later and we can get started." Henry told them. "I knew you'd believe us."

"We never said we did." Emma told them.

"Why else would you be here?" Henry asked,

Mary Margaret and Freya walked up to them.

"Hi, Ms. Blanchard." Lisa told her. "Hi, Ms. Gold."

"Hi, Lisa." Freya told her. "Henry, Rose, hello."

Lisa looked at Freya as if some part of her was remembering her as Priscilla, but not fully remembering how close they were. Freya knew that she was close to remembering, smiling warmly. Lisa couldn't help but smile back.

"Go on, kids, get to class." Mary Margaret told them.

Lisa, Henry and Rose smiled, running off toward school.

Freya looked at Emma and Ella. "It's good to see their smiles back."

"We didn't do anything." Emma told them.

"You stayed." Mary Margaret told them. "So, does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows." Ella answered. "What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been Mayor as long as I can remember." Mary Margaret told them. "No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of... well, fear."

"I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Lisa that book and now she thinks she's the Evil Queen." Freya told them.

"Who does she think you two are?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret chuckled. "It's silly."

Ella laughed. "We just got give minutes of silly. Lay it on us."

"She thinks I'm Snow White." Mary Margaret answered.

Emma and Ella looked slightly stunned.

"She says I'm Priscilla." Freya told them.

"Rumplestiltskin's daughter?" Ella asked.

Freya nodded. "And Mad Hatter's wife."

"Who does Lisa think she is?" Ella asked.

"Ella, don't start believing." Emma told her.

"I just wanna know." Ella told them.

"She says she's Vasilisa." Freya answered. "The Light Bringer who is controlled by the Evil Queen, and the adoptive daughter of Priscilla and Mad Hatter."

"Does she think that because you were trying to take her in when no one else was trying to?" Emma asked.

Freya shrugged. "She believes what she believes."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Ella asked. "Regina mentioned Lisa's in therapy. Do you know where I can find the doctor?"

Freya nodded. "I can take you there myself."

...

 **Dr. Archie Hopper's Office**

Archie was sitting down, reading.

Freya and Ella knocked and walked in.

"Hey, Archie." Freya told him.

"Hello, Freya Gold." Archie told her, standing, picking up a copy of the newspaper. "And Ella Swan. I was just, uh, reading about you. Let me guess, you're here for help with a little post-traumatic stress?" He chuckled, setting the paper down. "That diagnosis was free, by the way."

Ella laughed. "No, we're here about Lisa."

"I'm sorry, I-I, I really shouldn't..." Archie trailed off.

"I know, I'm sorry." Freya told her. "But you know that I was trying to get custody of Lisa to take care of her, before the mayor took her before I could."

"I'm here because of Lisa's fairytale obsession, it's getting to Henry and Rose." Ella told him. "I know I haven't been there for them as a mother, but I'm worried about all three of these kids. What's causing it? I mean, Lisa thinks everyone is a character in her book. And Henry and Rose are starting to believe it, too."

"These stories, they're Lisa's language." Archie told them. "She has no idea how to express complex emotions, so she's translating as best she can. This is how she communicates. She's using this book to help deal with her problems."

"But I gave her the book a month ago." Freya told him. "Has she been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um, yes, she has." Archie answered. "She has led a very complicated, pain-filled life." He walked toward a file cabinet, opening it, removing a file. "Why don't you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean."

"Why are you doing this?" Freya asked.

"Well, she talks about you a lot, Freya." Archie told her. "She thinks she has memories of you as a woman named Priscilla, but she's not sure what it means. And it was very important to her to reunite you, Ella, with Henry and Rose. And reunite Henry and Rose with Emma, too."

"Thank you." Ella told him.

"Just, uh, see that I get it back, okay?" Archie asked, opening the door for the two women. "Just for the sake of Lisa, Henry and Rose, be careful how you handle this... belief system. To destroy that imagination would be... would be devastating." Freya and Ella nodded, walking out of the office. Archie closed the door, walking toward his desk, sitting down, picking up the phone, making a call. "You were right. They were just here."

Regina was on the other end of the line, in her office. "Did they take the file?"

"Yes." Archie answered. "H-how did you know Ella and Freya were gonna come here?"

"Because Freya cares too much for Lisa, and I'm the one who gave Ella the idea." Regina answered.

They hung up.

...

 **Granny's Bed and Breakfast - Ella's Room**

Ella and Emma were reading through Lisa's file to find any mentions of Henry, Rose or anyone else.

"This girl is crazy." Emma told her.

"Don't talk like that in front of the kids." Ella told her. "Henry and Rose are believing it, too."

"So Freya already read this, huh?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, in the car." Ella answered. "I had to get Freya back to the school so she could get back to work teaching."

There was a knock on the door.

Emma walked toward the door, opening it to reveal Graham. "Hey, there. If you're concerned about the 'Do Not Disturb' signs, don't worry; we've left them alone."

Graham chuckled. "Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you and Ella got into a bit of a row with him earlier?"

"No." Ella answered.

"I'm shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities." Graham told them. "He says you demanded to see Lisa's files and when he refused, you came back and stole them."

"He gave them to me and to Freya Gold." Ella told him. "Emma wasn't there."

Graham sighed. "Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or must I get a search warrant?"

Emma opened the door fully, walking over to the bed, gesturing to the files spread on it. "This what you looking for?"

Graham picked up a file, glancing at it. "Well, you're both very accommodating. But, I'm afraid, you're both under arrest. Again."

Another cop walked in to help Graham handcuff Emma and Ella.

"You know we're being set up, don't you?" Emma asked.

Graham sighed. "And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?"

...

 **Storybrooke Elementary School - Outside**

Mary Margaret and Freya were teaching outside the school, where Henry, Lisa and Rose were sitting.

"Where carbon dioxide and water synthesize." Mary Margaret told them.

Regina cleared her throat to get the attention of Mary Margaret and Freya. "May I speak with Henry, Rose and Lisa?"

"We're in the middle of a lesson." Mary Margaret told her. "Is it important?"

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" Regina asked. "And I'm so sorry, Freya, but your chances to ever get Lisa for yourself has narrowed more than it already has, given that you helped the Swan sisters break into Archie's office to steal Lisa's file."

Freya knew what Regina was doing, setting them up, giving her a cold look. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did." Regina answered.

Two officers walked closer to arrest Freya.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Regina was speaking to Henry, Rose and Lisa alone. "Sweeties, I have some bad news. Freya Gold, and Ella and Emma Swan, they've all been arrested. They broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. They're con women. They're trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why Ella and Emma are sticking around. That's why Freya has such in interest in you, Lisa. Henry, Rose, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Henry told her.

"I know you think otherwise but all I'm doing is trying to protect the three of you." Regina told them. "This is gonna be good for us, you'll see. Things will be better."

The school bell rang.

Rose looked at Regina. "We gotta get back to class."

The three kids walked away.

...

 **Storybrooke Sheriff's Station - Cells**

Emma and Ella were in their cell, watching as Graham was taking mugshots of Freya.

"You know the shrink is lying, right?" Freya asked.

"To the right, please." Graham told her. Freya did as told. "Why would he lie?"

"The Mayor put him up to this." Freya answered. "She's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this town."

"But not you." Graham told her. "To the left." Freya sighed, doing as told. "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job."

"How far would she go?" Emma asked. "What does she have her hands in?"

"Well, she's the Mayor." Graham told them. "She has her hands in everything."

"Including the police force?" Ella asked.

Graham gave them a look, starting to reply.

Henry, Rose, and Lisa ran in, followed by Jefferson and Mary Margaret. "Hey."

"Henry." Graham told him. "Rose. Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"The Mayor told us what happened." Jefferson answered.

"Of course she did." Freya told them.

"Henry, Rose, listen to me." Ella told them. "Lisa, I don't know what she said-"

"You're geniuses." Rose told them.

"What?" Emma asked.

"We know what you were up to." Rose told them. "You were gathering intel. For Operation Cobra."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost." Graham told them.

"It's need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Ms. Gold's fiancé and Ms. Blanchard's gonna bail them out." Lisa told him.

"You are?" Emma asked. "Why?"

"I, uh, trust you." Mary Margaret answered.

"Well, if you could un-cuff me and let Emma and Ella out..." Freya trailed off, holding out her cuffed wrists. "I have something to do."

...

 **Mills House - Office**

Regina was sitting, working, at her desk, when she hear a chainsaw coming from outside. She looked out the window toward her apple tree, seeing that Freya was cutting off a branch with a chainsaw.

...

 **Outside**

Regina walked up to Freya incredulously. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Picking apples,." Freya answered simply, dropping the chainsaw.

"You're out of your mind." Regina told her angrily.

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me, Emma or Ella off." Freya told her. "You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after any of us one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, Regina, you have no idea what I am capable of. Remember who my father is. If you're scared of him, you should be scared of me. I will come for Lisa and get her away from you. Lisa never trusted you, and she never will." She walked away. "Your move."

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback**

 **Night - Forest**

Evil Queen, Vasilisa and Henry were still in the forest where the Queen's attempt to cast the Dark Curse failed.

"It's for the best." Vasilisa told them. "The forces you're summoning are darker than we can conceive."

"Oh, now you're trying to protect me?" Evil Queen asked.

"No." Vasilisa answered. "That is your father's job."

Henry nodded. "It's what I do."

"I know." Evil Queen told him. "You're the only one who does."

"Helping you, is my life." Henry told her.

"Well, then, help me understand why this curse isn't working." Evil Queen told them. "Vasilisa, you know something." She twisted her hands around the wand to make Vasilisa obey. "Tell me the truth."

Vasilisa stood. "If you want to know that, then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place." Evil Queen looked away. "Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it... there is no heading back."

Evil Queen looked at them. "What is there for me to head back to?"

...

 **Rumplestiltskin's Cell**

Rumplestiltskin watched as rats were scurrying about. "It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself."

One of the rats, in a cloud of purple smoke, transformed into the Evil Queen, holding the scroll. "That Curse you gave me... It's not working."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Oh, so worried! So, so worried. Like my daughter Priscilla, Snow, and her lovely new husband."

"What?" Evil Queen asked.

"They paid me a visit as well." Rumplestiltskin answered. "They were very anxious. About you. And the Curse."

Evil Queen stepped closer to the cell bars. "What'd you tell them?"

Rumplestiltskin stepped closer. "The truth. That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, Vasilisa, and the children of Snow White and Charming. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Vasilisa, the children, they're key. Of course, the Curse has to be enacted first."

"Tell me what I did wrong." Evil Queen told him.

"For that, there's a price." Rumplestiltskin told her.

Evil Queen sighed. "What do you want?"

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Simple. In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life. For me and my daughter."

"Fine." Evil Queen told him. "You and Priscilla both will have an estate, be rich. The only thing that can make her truly happy is with her family. That's all I need to know to make her miserable."

"I wasn't finished." Rumplestiltskin told her. "There's more."

Evil Queen sighed. "There always is with you."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Yeah. In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say 'Please'."

"You do realize that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this?" Evil Queen asked.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged, stepping back into the cell. "Oh, well, then what's the harm?"

Evil Queen smirked. "Deal. What must I do to enact this Curse?"

Rumplestiltskin spoke with a flourish of his hand. "You need to sacrifice a heart."

Evil Queen frowned. "I sacrificed my priced steed."

Rumplestiltskin jumped against the cell bars, reaching through them to grab the Evil Queen's throat. "A horse? This is the Curse to end all curses. You think a horse is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious."

Evil Queen looked at him calmly. "Tell me what will suffice."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "The heart of the thing you love most."

Evil Queen removed Rumplestiltskin's hand from her throat. "What I loved most died because of Snow White."

Rumplestiltskin stroked her cheek. "Is there no one else you truly love?" Evil Queen merely stared at Rumplestiltskin. "This Curse isn't gonna be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go."

Evil Queen brought her face close to Rumplestiltskin's. "As far as it takes."

"Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it," Rumplestiltskin told her. "You know what you love... now go kill it."

Evil Queen turned and walked away.

...

 **Our World**

 **Now**

 **Day - Granny's Bed and Breakfast - Hallway**

Ella and Emma were returning to their rooms.

Granny walked toward them. "Miss Swans?" Emma and Ella turned toward her. "Oh, my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you to leave." Ella and Emma looked at her, stunned. "I'm afraid we have a 'No felons' rule. It... it turns out it's a city ordinance."

Emma sighed. "Let me guess; the Mayor's office just called to remind you."

Granny nodded. "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room keys back."

Ella and Emma handed the keys to Granny.

...

 **Mills House - Outside**

Regina knelt on the grass next to the fallen branch of her apple tree and put apples into a basket. Sheriff Graham approached.

Regina stood. "They all destroyed city property. I want them arrested."

Graham sighed. "Again?"

Regina gave him a look. "What are you waiting for?"

Graham shrugged. "I'm just not convinced arresting them is the right plan. And I'm not talking about your tree or the town sign. We both know they didn't steel those files."

Regina scoffed. "Oh, do we?"

"I mean, they all looked pretty shocked when I leveled the charges against them." Graham told her.

Regina walked toward him. "That's because they don't like being caught."

Regina knelt down again.

Graham gave her a skeptical look. "Or because they were set up. And if they were, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. If he's lying, that means that someone asked him to." Regina stood up. "Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him?"

Regina glared. "I think your schoolboy crush on Emma is clouding your judgment. Remember, I made you Sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily."

Graham sighed. "You want me to arrest them again? I will."

Regina knelt down to pick up apples. "Good."

"But they are gonna keep coming at you." Graham told her. "And I know you, you are gonna keep coming at them. You will do whatever it takes to get Ella and Emma out of town, and to get Freya to stop trying to get Lisa. And you may succeed."

Regina stood angrily. "I will succeed. Henry and Rose are my children. Lisa will be mine. It's what is best for them."

Graham sighed. "I know that's what you believe. But if this escalates, it seems to me the only ones who will get hurt are Henry, Rose and Lisa."

...

 **Granny's Bed and Breakfast - Outside**

Emma and Ella were getting ready to leave, walking toward Ella's car, noticing that there was a car boot on it.

Ella's phone rang. She answered it. "Yeah?"

Regina's voice was on the other line. "Ms. Swan, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power." She was sitting in her office. "But in my writing I'm guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?"

"You have no idea." Ella told her.

"Well, then, I think it's time we made peace." Regina told her. "Why don't you and Emma drive over to my office?" Emma slammed the car door. "Or walk, whatever suits you."

Ella hung up, rolling her eyes. Emma sighed.

...

 **Mills House - Regina's Office**

Emma, Ella and Regina were sitting, talking.

Regina sighed. "I'd like to start by apologizing."

Emma blinked, stunned. "What?"

"I just have to accept the reality that you both want to be here." Regina told them.

"Ella does." Emma answered. "She's trying to convince me."

"And that you're here to take my children from me." Regina told them.

"Okay, let's be clear." Ella told her. "Freya wanted to take care of Lisa long before you took her in. And I have no intention of taking Henry and Rose from anyone."

"Well, then, what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

Ella sighed. "I know I'm not a mother. I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have Henry and Rose, and I can't help it. They and Lisa got in my head and I want to make sure they're okay. The more you try to push us out, the more I want to be here."

Emma sighed. "Especially after seeing how... troubled... they are."

"You think they're troubled?" Regina asked.

"I think Lisa is." Emma answered. "And like you said, she's getting Henry and Rose to believe like she does. She thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character."

Regina sighed. "And you don't?"

"How can we?" Emma asked. "The poor girl can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality, and she's doing the same thing to Henry and Rose. It's crazy."

Henry, Lisa and Rose stood in the doorway.

"You think we're crazy?" Rose asked.

Ella was surprised and upset to see them hurt by the conversation. "Henry, Rose. Lisa..." The three kids ran out of the office. Ella stood, about to follow, until she realized something, looking at Regina. "How long were they there?"

"Long enough." Regina answered.

"You knew they would be here." Ella told her.

"Did I know that we made a deal for them to come to my office every Thursday at precisely 5 PM so I can take them for dinner before Lisa's therapy session?" Regina asked. "Of course I did. I'm Henry and Rose's mother. And soon to be foster mother for Lisa. Your move."

Ella shook her head in disgust. "You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?"

Emma and Ella left the office.

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback**

 **Evil Queen's Castle - Promenade**

The Evil Queen stalked a promenade lined with mirrors.

The Magic Mirror appeared in various mirrors along her path as he addressed the Queen. "What happened? Did you get your answer?" Evil Queen made no reply, only continued to walk. "What's going on? Your Majesty? Your Majesty!"

...

 **Great Hall**

Evil Queen entered her great hall, where Vasilisa and Henry were.

Vasilisa was lighting candles. "Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know?"

Evil Queen sighed shakily. "Yes."

"And?" Vasilisa asked.

"I'm not sure I should say." Evil Queen told them. "I'm conflicted."

Evil Queen paced the room.

"How bad is it?" Henry asked. "Maybe I can help."

Evil Queen stopped pacing. "I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most."

Henry realized. "Me."

Evil Queen turned to face him. "Daddy, I don't know what to do."

"You don't need to do this." Vasilisa told her.

Evil Queen resumed her pacing. "I have to do something."

Vasilisa sighed. "Then move past this. You don't need to enact the Curse."

Evil Queen turned to them. "But I can't keep living like this. What Snow did to me, what she took from me... It's eating me alive, Vasilisa. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished."

"If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it?" Vasilisa asked.

Henry walked toward his daughter. "Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life."

Evil Queen turned to her father. "But what kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built, will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing."

Henry sighed. "Power is seductive, but so is love, and you can have that again."

Henry held open his arms. After a moment, Evil Queen stepped into them, and her father enfolded her in an embrace.

Evil Queen sighed. "I just want to be happy."

Henry chuckled. "You can be. Of this, I'm sure. I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours."

Evil Queen let a few tears fall. "I think you're right." She stepped back to look at her father. "I can be happy. Just not here." She reached into her father's chest and removed his heart, letting him fall to the floor. Vasilisa gasped in shock. "I'm sorry."

Vasilisa continued to look horrified.

...

 **Our World**

 **Now - Mary Margaret's Loft - Living Room**

Mary Margaret was working on needle craft, when there was a knock on the door. She stood, walking toward the door, opening it to find Emma in the hallway.

"Hey." Emma told her. "Just wanted to say thank you and, um..." She handed her an envelope. "Pay you back the bail money."

Emma, looking exasperated, sighed.

Mary Margaret looked at her knowingly. "You look like you need to talk. You can call your sister here, if you'd like."

...

 **Later**

Emma, Ella and Mary Margaret were sitting, sipping hot cocoa.

"Cinnamon?" Ella asked.

Mary Margaret brought a plate of cookies to the table. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Emma answered. Mary Margaret offered cookies. "No, thanks. When you bailed us out, you said... that you trusted us." Mary Margaret nodded. "Why?"

Mary Margaret sighed. "It's strange. Ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling, like we've met before. I mean, I know it's crazy."

Emma chuckled. "I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy."

Mary Margaret smiled kindly. "For what it's worth, I think you're innocent."

Emma smirked. "Of breaking and entering, or just in general?"

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Whichever makes you feel better."

Emma looked at Ella. "Doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. You might stay, Ella, but I'm not, and I think it's for the best. If we stay, Henry and Rose are only gonna keep getting hurt. Even Lisa."

Ella sighed. "What happens if we go? I think the very fact that we want to leave is why we have to stay. I care about them, and I know you do, too. You've always protected me, Emma. Who will protect Rose and Henry if we don't? Who will protect Lisa?"

Emma sighed. Mary Margaret was moved and impressed with Ella's speech, almost like she was proud mother.

...

 **Archie's Office**

Archie was having a therapy session with Lisa. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Lisa didn't answer, fiddling with Archie's umbrella. "You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?"

"I don't think you're anyone," Lisa told him, setting the umbrella down on the table. "I know."

...

 **Outside**

Archie walked outside with Lisa, leading her toward Henry and Rose. Emma and Ella walked up to them, with the pages that the kids gave them.

Archie was nervous. "Emma. Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me-"

"We know," Emma told him. "Don't worry about it. We get it."

"Henry, I'm sorry." Ella told him.

"I don't want to talk to you." Henry told them.

"Ella, if she knew you were here-" Archie started.

"To hell with her." Emma told them.

"Rose, there is one simple reason we stayed here." Ella told her. "You, Henry and Lisa. We wanted to get to know you."

"You think we're crazy." Rose told them.

"Ella never said anything being crazy." Emma told them. "That was all me, and I don't think you're crazy, I think the Curse is crazy. And it is."

Ella gave Emma a look, turning to the kids. "But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what does Emma know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told Regina-" Lisa started.

Emma sighed. "What she needed to hear. What I do know... is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen... into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause, that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?"

The kids smiled.

"Brilliant." Henry told them.

"I read the pages, and Lisa, you're right." Ella told her. "They are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." She took out a book of matches, handing a match to Lisa. Lisa smiled, striking the match, seeing a glimpse of a memory, setting the pages on fire, burning them. Rose and Henry smiled. Ella tossed the flaming pages into a metal trash can so they could burn without anything else getting damaged. "Now we have the advantage."

Rose hugged both Emma and Ella. "I knew you were here to help us."

Henry and Lisa hugged them.

"That's right, kids, we are." Emma told them. They pulled away. "And nothing, not even a Curse, is gonna stop that."

They hugged again.

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Last Flashback**

 **Night - Forest**

A fire blazed in front of Vasilisa as she watched as the Evil Queen removed her father's heart from a small chest and added it to the fire burning in the same pit from her failed attempt to cast the Curse. Purple and green smoke rose and surged forth, indicating the Queen had successfully cast the Dark Curse.

Vasilisa was horrified, breathing unevenly.

The Evil Queen smirked. "Go. Run, far away. Tend to your broken family and tell everyone to say their goodbyes. Because when this reaches them, everyone will be ripped away."

Vasilisa disappeared in a whirl of white light.

...

 **Elsewhere**

The Evil Queen approached a gravestone and, stooping, laid a black rose before it. "I love you, Daddy."

"Henry, Beloved Father" was engraved on the stone.

...

 **Our World**

 **Now**

 **Night - Street**

Freya and Jefferson were walking along alone, seeing that Emma and Ella were walking Lisa, Henry and Rose home, smiling a little at the sight of the kids smiling again.

Mr. Gold approached them. "What a mess Regina has made."

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Not for long. What can we do for you, Mr. Gold?"

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop by." Gold told them. "Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

Jefferson chuckled. "Well, aside Freya being arrested for a frame job and paying her bail, it's been a good day."

"You've seen Emma and Ella Swan strolling down the main street with Henry and Rose Mills, and that girl Lisa." Gold told them. "Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What do you care?" Freya asked. "You've wanted this Curse broken all along." Gold chuckled. "What? Surprised that we remember?"

"No." Gold answered. "I was waiting for you to remember. Once you remembered, it wouldn't be long before you helped your little Lisa remember, even if you couldn't take her by the hand and show her what she needed to do."

"I gave her the book, I gave her a credit card." Freya told him. "Well, she thought she stole it, but still... Her memories are slowly returning."

"If you have a problem you can't fix, say Regina, I'm only too happy to help." Gold told them.

Jefferson scoffed. "For a price, I'm assuming. And I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore."

Freya and Jefferson started to walk away.

"To which deal are you referring, Jefferson?" Gold asked.

Jefferson turned to face him. "You know what deal."

Freya turned to face them.

Gold nodded. "Oh, right, yeah. Helping you free Vasilisa from slavery the first time in the Enchanted Forest. The price was that she eventually fell into the grasp of the Evil Queen, and you lost your family in the process."

"You're the one that gave Henry and Rose to Regina." Freya told him. "You wanted Ella and Emma to come to town. Because you wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry and Rose wasn't an accident, was it? You never forgot the truth like the rest of us, did you? You knew all along."

Freya and Jefferson started to walk away.

Gold stood in their path. "I created the Curse. Of course I knew. I wanted you to know as well, which is why you remembered. Why Lisa started to remember."

Freya scoffed. "If you think that this redeems you in my eyes, you're wrong. You've done far more harm than good, even to your own family... Papa."

Gold watched as Freya and Jefferson walked away down the street.


	5. Snow Falls

**Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Forest**

There was a camera pan showing a castle, then a large forest. A lone stag roamed on the forest road, tending to a patch of grass. A coachman's voice was heard in the distance. Startled, the deer turned its head up and turned to leave hastily. Carriage horses stamped forward, pulling a carriage on the road.

Inside the carriage, Prince Charming looked out the window. "What do you think of the view, my dear?"

Princess Abigail was sitting across from him, holding a fan to fan herself rapidly, sighing. "I've seen better. This is taking forever. I told you the Troll Road would've been quicker." The carriage bounced. "And far less bumpy." Charming took a bag of jewelry in his lap, looking at it. Abigail looked at the box, and then at Charming. "Are you even listening to me?"

Charming distractedly looked away from the bag. "Yes, of course I am."

They heard the coachman. "Whoa, whoa."

The carriage horses neighed as they drew to a halt.

"Now what?" Abigail asked.

Charming got out to investigate, leaving behind the bag on the seat. "Worry not; it's but a fallen tree. Fellas? Shall we?"

Charming examined the end of the tree.

A cloaked figure landed on top of the carriage, startling Abigail inside.

The coachman looked at Charming as he continued to assess the marks on the tree in confusion. "My lord? What is it?"

"These markings." Charming answered. "This tree didn't fall; it's been cut. It's an ambush."

The cloaked figure reached into the open carriage door, grabbing the bag on the seat. Abigail screamed at the intrusion. Charming ran closer.

"Sir!" The Coachman told him.

"Guards!" Abigail called. "Stop, thief. Help me!"

The thief mounted a horse, making a getaway. Charming mounted a horse as well, chasing after the thief. As he passed by the carriage, Abigail looked out of the carriage door at the commotion. Charming managed to catch up to the thief, and when his horse sped up to align with the other horse, he forced the thief from the horse to the ground, falling with her.

Charming stood, standing over the thief. "Show your face, you coward." He flipped the thief over, preparing a fist to punch, stopping, the anger melting from his face to show a dazed and surprised expression. Snow White was the thief. "You're a girl."

"Woman." Snow corrected, grabbing a rock, hitting Charming in the face with it, making him fall to the ground in pain, standing, getting onto her horse, riding off.

Charming got up as his chin was bloodstained. "You can't hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!"

Snow turned to flash Charming a satisfied smirk as she got away on horse.

Charming was irritated but surprised.

...

 **Our World**

 **Day One**

 **Night - Granny's Diner**

 **(Song:) Red River Valley - Lloyd Green**

Mary Margaret and Dr. Whale were on a date. Mary Margaret looked at him, sipping her drink.

"Um, where were we?" Whale asked. "Something about you wanting 15 kids?"

Mary Margaret laughed. "No. Good lord, no. I meant in my class, where I teach. Two classes are coming, my class and Freya Gold's class. You'll meet them tomorrow." Whale nodded in understanding, but as she continued to speak, his gaze drifted to the person behind her. Ruby was clearing tables in the background, scantily clad in a white shirt showing her midriff with a red mini skirt and high heels. "They're coming to the hospital as part of the Volunteer Outreach Program."

Ruby walked toward another table almost directly behind Mary Margaret.

Whale quickly shifted his eyes back in time to respond to Mary Margaret, trying to stay focused, but kept quickly glancing back at Ruby. "Oh, yeah. That is a great program."

"I mean, obviously I don't want 15 kids of my own." Mary Margaret told him. "I-I mean, not that I don't want kids. I do." Whale lost interest in the conversation, still looking at Ruby. "I want kids, marriage, true love. I want it all. But that of course is..." Mary Margaret noticed Whale was not paying attention to her, slowly turning her head to see him ogling Ruby, who had finished cleaning the table and carried a tray as she passed them. "Wildly inappropriate for me to discuss on a first date."

"Hmm?" Whale asked.

"Ruby?" Mary Margaret asked.

Ruby stopped, turning back while holding the tray with one hand. "Yes, Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret sighed sadly. "Check, please."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Street**

Mary Margaret was walking down the street after her disaster date. She stopped and stared ahead, noticing a familiar face, approaching Ella's car, finding out that Ella and Emma were in the car. Ella was trying to fall asleep while Emma was reading the newspaper with a flashlight.

"Hey." Mary Margaret told them. "You okay?"

Ella looked up.

Emma turned off her flashlight. "Oh, in the world of tight spots we've been in, crashing in Ella's car doesn't even rank in the top ten."

"You're sleeping here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Till we find a place." Ella answered.

Mary Margaret smiled. "You decided to stay. For Henry and Rose."

"Yeah." Ella answered. "Even Lisa. They all seem like they need everyone they can get. This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "Must be the Curse."

"Why are you out so late?" Emma asked.

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun." Mary Margaret told them. "I had a date."

"From the looks of things, it went well." Emma told her sarcastically.

"As well as they ever do." Mary Margaret told them.

"Tell me he at least paid," Emma told her.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Mm-mm."

Emma and Ella chuckled. "Ew."

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it." Mary Margaret pointed out. "You know, if things get cramped, I have a spare room and a living room."

"Thanks." Ella told her. "We do better on our own, but I'll definitely think about it."

"Well, goodnight." Mary Margaret told them. "Good luck with Rose and Henry. And you're right. They and Lisa do need all of us."

"Yeah." Ella agreed.

Mary Margaret walked away as Ella and Emma watched her go.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Storybrooke Hospital - Hallway**

The kids from Mary Margaret and Freya's classes were around, hanging decorations.

David's Hospital Room

Lisa was standing next to Charming's counterpart in Storybrooke, David Nolan, holding two porcelain dolls. Henry and Rose walked closer, about to touch David's face.

Freya walked in. "Lisa. Henry. Rose. We could really use your help with the decorations."

"Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Ms. Gold?" Henry asked.

Freya chuckled. "His name's not John Doe, Henry. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are."

"Do you know who he is?" Rose asked.

Freya shook her head. "Nope. Mary Margaret brings him flowers on her rounds."

"What's wrong with him?" Lisa asked.

Freya walked closer. "I don't know. He's been like this as long as we've been volunteering."

"Does he have any family or friends?" Henry asked.

"No one's claimed him." Freya answered.

"So, he's all alone?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Freya answered. "It's quite sad."

Lisa looked up at Freya, half-thinking that Freya knew more than she let on. "You sure you don't know him?"

Freya chuckled knowingly, because she knew that Lisa was putting more pieces together, but she couldn't talk about it when they were always being watched by people who worked for Regina. "You know, some people in comas, they can wake up if someone they love is talking to them. Reading, singing, as long as they hear their voice. It could take a while, but it could work."

"But how do we wake him up if we don't know who he loves?" Henry asked.

"It's a superstition." Freya told them. "But sometimes, superstitions can work. Those are two very pretty dolls, Lisa."

"Thank you." Lisa told her. "They're from my parents. My real parents. Before they died. This one's from my dad, and this one's from my mom."

"I figured." Freya told her sadly. "Come on. Let's get back to the others."

Freya led Lisa, Henry and Rose out of the room, as the three kids looked back at David.

...

 **Park**

Lisa, Henry and Rose were in the playground near the shore. Emma and Ella were with them.

Lisa, while holding both her dolls, showed them an illustration in her storybook of Charming with the visible scar on his face. "We found your father. Prince Charming."

Emma sighed. "Lisa..."

"He's in the hospital, in a coma." Henry told them. "See the scar?" He pointed it out in the book. "He has one, too."

"So?" Emma asked. "Lots of people have scars."

"In the same place?" Rose asked. "Don't you see what this means? The Curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Ms. Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

"Okay, kids." Ella told them. "Telling someone their soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if we're right?" Henry asked. "We know who they are. Now they have to know."

"And how do you intend to make that happen?" Emma asked.

"By reminding him." Lisa answered. "We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is. Ms. Gold, Freya? She said that sometimes coma patients wake up if they hear the voice of someone they love. If we're right about this, then if John Doe hears Mary Margaret's voice, he'll wake up."

Ella took a deep breath, contemplating, nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?" Lisa repeated.

"Yeah, we'll do it" Ella answered. "But we'll do it our way. Let me and Emma ask her."

...

 **Mary Margaret's Loft - Living Room**

Mary Margaret was making cocoa for herself, Freya, Ella and Emma, as they stood at the counter, talking. "You want me to read to a coma patient?"

"Henry, Rose and Lisa think it will help him remember who he was." Freya explained.

"And who do they think he was?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Prince Charming." Emma answered.

"And if I'm Snow White, they think, me and him..." Mary Margaret trailed off.

"They have a very active imagination, which is the point." Emma told her. "We can't talk them out of this belief, so we need to show them. Play along, do what they say, and then maybe, just maybe..."

"They'll see that fairytales are just that." Freya finished. "That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. They'll see reality."

Ella nodded. "Something like that."

"Well, sadly, this plan is rather genius." Mary Margaret told them. "We get them to the truth without hurting them."

"We told them that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's." Ella explained. "And you will give a full report."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date." Mary Margaret told them. "I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

Freya smirked knowingly, because she had given the idea to Lisa, Henry and Rose, and knew that their plan to wake up David/Charming was going to work.

...

 **Night - Storybrooke Hospital - David's Room**

Mary Margaret sat with David in his room, having Lisa's book. "Look, I know this is odd, but I'm doing it for... a few friends. So, please, just bear with me." She began reading. "'As the Prince chased the thief on horseback, through the treacherous forest, his betrothed crossed her arms and pouted, wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take until they could resume their journey again. The thief vaulted over a fallen...'" The scene transitioned to show the passage of time. "'They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, fore it was here, in the shadow of the Troll Bridge, that their love was born, where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always'-"

While unconscious, David reached out to grab Mary Margaret's hand, making her look at him in shock.

...

Mary Margaret led Dr. Whale into the room. "No, I'm sure he's waking up. He-he grabbed my hand."

"Everything's steady." Whale told her. "The same as it's always been. What were you doing in here?"

"Oh, I was just reading h-him a story." Mary Margaret answered.

"Oh, well, perhaps you, um, dozed off." Whale told her. "Perhaps you imagined it."

"No, I didn't imagine anything." Mary Margaret told him.

"Ms. Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing." Whale told her.

"Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood? Look, why don't you go home, get some rest? If anything changes, I'll call you, okay?"

Mary Margaret nodding, picking up Lisa's book, leaving the room. Whale pulled out his cellphone, making a call.

Regina's voice was on the other line. "Yes?"

"It's Dr. Whale." Whale told her. "You told me to call you if there was ever a change in our John Doe. Something's happened."

In her office, Regina stood. "What?"

"One of our volunteers said he grabbed her." Whale answered. "There was a slight fluctuation in brain activity."

Regina already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. "And who was this volunteer?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard." Whale answered. "This was after another volunteer told three children that coma patients hearing someone they love read to them could wake them up."

"Who is that volunteer and children?" Regina asked.

"The volunteer is Freya Gold." Whale answered. "The children are yours, Madam Mayor. Henry and Rose Mills, and that girl Lisa, who you also want to take your name."

Regina angrily gripped the phone in her hand, knowing that Freya was trying to undo the Curse slowly one person at a time.

...

 **Mary Margaret's Apartment - Bedroom**

Mary Margaret was in pajamas, sitting on her bed, flipping through Lisa's book. The illustration of Snow White zoomed into the Enchanted Forest.

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Woods**

Snow had just stolen Charming's jewels, gathering various things, putting them into a bag, putting a necklace with a bottle around her neck. She slung the bag over her shoulder, walking a short distance, before being caught in a net.

Charming walked out of hiding, laughing. "I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you."

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman?" Snow asked. "By entrapping her?"

"It's the only way to catch a thieving scum." Charming told her.

"Aren't you a real 'Prince Charming'?" Snow asked sarcastically.

"I have a name, you know." Charming told her.

"Don't care." Snow told him. "Charming suits you. Now cut me down, Charming."

"I'll release you, when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels."

"Not the jewelry type." Snow told him.

"Indeed, I notice." Charming told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Snow asked. "Are you insulting me?"

"No, quite right." Charming told her. "My apologies. How dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me? Where are my jewels?"

"I sold them." Snow answered.

"What?" Charming asked.

"What do you care?" Snow asked. "Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?"

"These were special." Charming explained. "Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother. A ring I was about to give-"

"The nag with the bad attitude?" Snow asked. "That's what this is about?"

"She's my fiancé." Charming told her.

Snow chuckled. "Good luck with that. You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union."

"Excuse me?" Charming asked.

"I know how this works." Snow told him. "True love? It doesn't exist. It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. Let me guess, her kingdom wants to take over yours, and this is, what, a last ditch effort to avoid war?"

"This is not a takeover." Charming told her. "It's a merger, and quite frankly, it's none of your business. Now, this is what's going to happen."

Snow nodded sarcastically. "Mm-hmm."

"I'm going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jewels and then, you're going to get my ring back." Charming told her.

"Mm-mm, why would I do that?" Snow asked.

"Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are." Charming answered, taking out a wanted poster for her. "Snow White. Help me get my ring back, or I turn you over to the Queen's forces. And I have a feeling the Queen's not as 'charming' as I am."

"Well, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your getting true love." Snow told him.

Charming cut Snow down from the net.

...

 **Our World**

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - Granny's Diner**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were sitting at a table, eating breakfast. Emma and Ella walked closer, in silk shirts.

"Thanks for the shirts." Ella told them. "Hey, is this your mother's?"

"She's not my mother, she is Henry and Rose's." Lisa told them.

Rose smiled. "And she'll never notice."

"Where does she think you three are, anyway?" Emma asked.

"Playing Whac-A-Mole." Henry answered.

"And she bought that?" Emma asked.

"She wants to believe it, so she does." Lisa answered.

"Oh, imagine that." Ella told them.

Mary Margaret and Freya walked in.

"They're here." Henry told them.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up." Ella told them. "We're just getting started, okay?"

"He woke up." Freya told them.

"What?" Emma asked.

Rose smiled. "I knew it. Ms. Gold, you and Lisa were right."

"Well, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand." Mary Margaret told them.

"He's remembering?" Henry asked.

"What did the doctor say?" Emma asked.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy." Mary Margaret answered. "I know it happened."

"We have to go back," Lisa told her. "You have to read to him again."

"Let's go." Freya told them.

"Wait, wait." Ella told them. "What?"

"If Mary Margaret got through to him, if they made a connection..." Freya trailed off.

Emma and Ella stood to talk to Mary Margaret and Freya alone.

"You don't believe..." Ella trailed off.

"That he's Prince Charming?" Freya finished, looking toward the counter, seeing that Sidney was sitting there and listening, lying so that this didn't get back to Regina. "Of course not. Somehow, some way, Mary Margaret touched him."

...

 **Storybrooke Hospital - Hallway**

Emma, Ella, Henry, Rose, Lisa, Freya and Mary Margaret had just arrived to the hospital, making their way to David's room, seeing that Regina, Whale and Graham were there.

"You're right, he's waking up." Henry told them.

Graham walked toward them. "Henry, Rose, Lisa, you should stay back."

"What's going on?" Freya asked. "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

"He's missing." Graham answered.

They saw Regina in the hospital room.

Regina saw them, walking closer. "What the hell are you doing here?" She looked at Henry, Rose and Lisa. "And you three, I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe?" Mary Margaret asked. "Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet." Graham told them. "His IVs were ripped out, but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle."

Lisa looked at Regina. "What did you do?"

"You think I had something to do with this?" Regina asked.

"It is curious that the Mayor is here." Ella told her.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." Regina answered.

"You know him?" Rose asked skeptically.

"I found him, on the side of the road, years ago with no ID." Regina told them. "I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life." Whale told them.

"Will he be okay?" Henry asked.

"Okay?" Whale repeated. "The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away, or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Well, then, let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma told them.

"That's what we're doing." Regina told them. "Just stay out of this." She looked significantly at Emma, Ella and Freya. "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my children, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my children away from you."

"How are you going to do that when I'm their teacher?" Freya asked.

"I'll find a way, Freya." Regina told her, saying her name with disdain. She looked at Emma and Ella. "Enjoy my shirts, because that's all you're getting." She looked at Graham. "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

Regina left the hospital, taking Henry, Rose and Lisa with her. Lisa looked back at Freya as she was taken away. Freya sighed sadly, but was comforted a little by the fact that Lisa was getting more memories back, closer to the truth.

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham asked.

"12 hours or so." Whale answered.

"Then that's what we need to account for." Graham told them.

They walked along.

...

 **Security Room**

Emma, Ella, Freya, Mary Margaret, Graham and Whale were talking to the security guard, Leroy, and the hospital janitor, named Walter.

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night, and you saw nothing?" Graham asked.

"Not a thing." Walter answered.

"Did anyone walk in?" Ella asked.

"I didn't see nothing." Leroy told them.

"Ms. Blanchard, Ms. Gold, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your classes?" Graham asked.

"I don't think so." Freya answered.

"We're looking at the wrong tape." Ella told them.

"Ella's right." Emma told them. "This is the ward where Mary Margaret and Freya's classes put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

Leroy tsked his tongue. "You fell asleep again."

"You selling me out?" Walter asked.

Leroy nodded. "I ain't getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job." Walter replied.

"Gentlemen, enough." Graham told them. "Where's the real tape?"

They switched the tape, seeing David get up and walk out the door.

"He walked out alone." Mary Margaret told them. "He's okay."

"Four hours ago." Ella told them. "Where does this door lead?"

Freya sighed. "The woods."

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Forest**

Snow and Charming were traveling through.

Charming noticed the necklace around her neck with the glass bottle, and some kind of substance inside. "I thought you weren't the jewelry type. What's that around your neck?"

"Don't worry about it." Snow told him. Charming took the necklace from her neck. "Careful! It's a weapon."

"Dust?" Charming asked. "What kind of weapon is dust?"

"Fairy dust." Snow answered.

"I thought that was a good thing." Charming admitted.

"When it comes from a good fairy." Snow answered. "This stuff, is deadly. It transforms the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed."

"Then why didn't you use it on me?" Charming asked.

"'Cause you're not worth it." Snow answered. "It's very hard to come by. I'm saving it for a special someone."

Charming nodded in understanding. "Ah, the Queen. You got a lot of anger there, don't you, Snow?"

"The charges on her posters are lies." Snow explained. "It didn't stop her from sending her huntsman to rip out my heart."

"What happened?" Charming asked.

"Well, not everyone is a soulless royal." Snow answered. "He took pity on me and let me go. I've been hiding in the forest ever since. Trying to amass enough fortune to leave this place. Escape to another realm. Somewhere isolated. Where I can never be hurt."

"Sounds lonely." Charming remarked.

"No lonelier than an arranged marriage," Snow countered.

"At least I don't prey on the innocent." Charming replied.

"Up until now, I've only ever stolen from the Queen." Snow told him. "I thought your carriage was one of hers. No one else ever uses that road."

"I took the scenic route." Charming explained.

"Well, lucky for me." Snow told him. "All I'm doing, Charming, is what it takes to survive. She wants me dead."

"So, what did you do to incur that much wrath?" Charming asked.

'She blames me for ruining her life." Snow answered.

"Did you?" Charming asked.

Snow took a moment to think about her answer. "Yes." They continued on until they came to a river. "I'm thirsty. May I?"

"Sure." Charming answered. "Make it quick."

They both took a drink from the river. While Charming had his back turned, Snow hit him, pushing him into the river, digging through the bag to find the pouch, running into the forest, until she got to the road. There, she encountered the Evil Queen's guards. They surrounded her.

"Huh, look who we found." A Guard told them. "There's nowhere to hide. The Queen wants your heart. And we're not going to disappoint her."

Snow backed away worriedly.

...

 **Our World**

 **Night - Woods**

Emma, Ella, Mary Margaret, Freya and Graham were in the woods, searching for David.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"The trail runs out here." Graham answered.

"You sure?" Ella asked. "Because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

"Just give me a second." Graham told them. "This is my world. I got it."

"Right." Emma told him. "Sorry."

"What does he mean, 'his world'?" Mary Margaret asked. "Isn't finding people your thing, too?"

"Sure." Emma answered. "Just, people Ella and I find usually run to places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods."

"That's an interesting job, finding people." Freya told them. "How'd you fall into it?"

"Looking for people is just what we've done, for as long as I can remember." Ella answered.

"What made you start?" Freya asked. "Your parents? Henry, Rose and Lisa told me that your... that you were from a similar situation to their own. Did you ever find them?"

"Depends who you ask." Ella told them.

They heard a crack behind them, turning around as Lisa, Rose and Henry ran down a hill toward them.

Mary Margaret gave them a look. "Lisa. Rose. Henry."

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked.

"No, not yet." Emma answered. "You three shouldn't be here."

"We can help." Rose told them. "We know where he's going."

"And where's that?" Freya asked knowingly.

Lisa looked at Mary Margaret. "He's looking for you."

...

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Forest**

A guard slammed Snow against a tree trunk, while another guard walked closer with a dagger. "Hold her still."

The guard raised the dagger above Snow's chest, but was suddenly hit with a knife from behind, collapsing to the ground. Charming emerged from behind a tree, beginning a fight with the other guard, who both fought with swords.

During the fight, Snow ran toward the fallen guard's horse, which had a weapon, but she was grabbed by another guard on horseback, picking her up from the ground, trying to take her away.

Charming tackled the other guard to the ground, stabbing him with his sword, looking up to see the guard on horseback was trying to leave with Snow. He took a bow and arrow from the fallen guard's horse, running off after the other guard with Snow, shooting the guard off the horse, running up to check on Snow. "Are you all right?"

Snow looked at him in surprise. "You saved me."

"Seemed like the honorable thing to do." Charming told her. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Snow asked.

"My jewels." Charming answered.

Snow nodded in understanding. "Right, you've got a wedding to get to. The trolls I sold them to are just beyond the next ridge. We need to be careful."

"What?" Charming asked. "Of trolls?"

"You've clearly never met one." Snow told him.

"Aren't they just little people?" Charming asked.

Snow chuckled. "You're thinking of dwarfs. Show a little respect. They'll cut your hand off sooner than they'll shake it."

"Well, then let's get this over with." Charming told her.

"Yes, we've both got places to be." Snow told him. "So, let's go."

"You have your lonely little corner of solitude to find?" Charming asked.

Snow nodded. "And you have a ringless fiancée to appease."

Even with the way they had met and the banter between the two, they were clearly starting to fall in love.

...

 **Our World**

 **Night - Woods**

Mary Margaret, Emma, Ella, Henry, Rose, Lisa, Freya and Graham were still searching for David.

Lisa looked at Freya like she wanted to talk to her, but knew she couldn't when Graham could have been working with Regina, and she didn't want this to get back to her, so she stayed on task, looking at Mary Margaret. "You're the one who woke him up." Freya smiled a small, knowing and proud smile. "You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you."

"Lisa, it's not about me." Mary Margaret told her. "I just... I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you." Henry told her. "You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you."

"Kids, you need to go home." Emma told them. "Where's your mom? She's going to kill Ella and Freya, and then you, and then Ella and Freya again."

"She dropped us at the house." Rose answered. "Then, went right out."

"Well, we need to get you back immediately." Ella told them.

"No." Rose protested.

"Guys." Freya told them, showing them David's bloody hospital bracelet.

"Is that..." Rose trailed off.

Freya nodded. "Blood."

They all looked at each other worriedly.

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Troll Bridge**

Charming and Snow came to the Troll Bridge on horseback. They got off.

Show sent the horse away. "Trolls don't like horses. We walk from here. Follow me and keep quiet."

"Where are they?" Charming asked.

"Oh, they're here." Snow answered, leaving a pile of gold coins on the edge of the bridge. Several trolls then climbed up the side of the bridge. "It's fine. I know them."

"Why are you here?" A Troll asked. "I thought we were done."

"I want to make another trade." Snow told them.

The troll pointed at Charming. "I'm not talking in front of him. Who is this guy?"

"No, he's with me." Snow told them.

"Oh, that's good, with you." The Troll told her sarcastically. "That makes it all fine."

"He's no one." Snow told them. "Look, I want to buy back the jewels I sold you."

"Who is he?" The Troll asked.

"I said don't worry about it." Snow told them. "Look, I'll give you back all your money. Just give me the ring. You can keep everything else."

Another troll took out the pouch, going to give it to Charming.

"Thank you." Charming told them. "We appreciate the help."

"He's too eager." The Lead Troll told them. "This is a setup."

"It's not!" Snow told them.

"He's a royal!" The Troll told them, grabbing Snow.

Charming drew his sword. "Let her go!"

Snow tried to stop the fighting. "No! You can trust me. Look, you can trust me. If I wanted to set you up, I would have done it the first time."

"The time for dealing is done." The Troll told them. "Seize him!" The trolls grabbed Charming, checking his bag, putting him down. They took the necklace of fairy dust, throwing it aside. They found the wanted poster for Snow. "Snow White. Quite a reward. Take her."

Charming picked his sword off the ground, attacking the trolls, elbowing one in the face, slashing and kicking into them.

"Go!" Charming told her. "I'm right behind you."

Snow ran away, grabbing the fairy dust on the way. Charming fought off the trolls, slashing and kicking, managing to kick one off the bridge, trying to run. A troll tripped Charming, and the others dragged him back.

Snow didn't notice, continuing to flee toward a safe distance. "Follow me! They don't know the forest like I do."

Snow turned to look around, realizing that the trolls still had Charming, and that they were about to kill him.

"Royal blood is the sweetest of all." The Troll told them.

Snow used the fairy dust to transform the trolls into bugs.

Charming looked at her in shock. "You... you saved me."

Snow used his words. "It's the honorable thing to do."

"What about your special someone?" Charming asked.

"I'll think of something else." Snow answered.

Charming managed a small smile. "Thank you."

Snow chuckled, as they picked up Charming's belongings. "Anyway, how could I let Prince Charming die?"

"I told you, I have a name," Charming told her. "It's James."

"It's nice to meet you, James." Snow told him. "We should go. There may be more of them coming."

They walked away with Charming's jewels and Snow's gold coins.

...

 **Our World**

 **Night - Woods**

Mary Margaret, Emma, Ella, Rose, Henry, Lisa, Freya and Graham made their way through the woods, coming to the Toll Bridge. There was an R written between the T and O, making it look like Troll Bridge.

"Where is he?" Freya asked. "Can you see him?"

"The trail dies at the water line." Graham told them.

They saw David lying in the water.

Mary Margaret ran closer. "Oh, my God."

Rose and Henry were in shock. "Oh, my God."

Graham made a call on his phone. "I need an ambulance. At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible."

They dragged David to the shore.

"No, no, no, no, no." Mary Margaret told him. "No, no, no. I found you."

"It's going to be okay." Emma told them.

"Help's coming." Graham told them.

"Is he okay?" Lisa asked.

Freya pulled Lisa away from the sight. "Lisa..."

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked.

Ella pulled Henry and Rose away, shielding their view. "Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look, Rose."

Mary Margaret started CPR on David. "Come back to us. Come back to me."

When Mary Margaret put her mouth to David's, he started breathing again, he started breathing again, coughing up water.

David tried to catch his breath. "You saved me."

"She did it." Henry told them.

Lisa smiled. "She did it."

Rose chuckled. "She woke him up."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, kids. She did."

David was breathing heavily. "Thank you."

"Who are you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know." David told them.

"It's okay." Freya told him. "You're going to be okay."

...

 **Storybrooke Hospital - Emergency Room**

David was brought in by the group and EMTs for recovery.

Whale looked at the group. "We got it from here. Thanks."

They watched through the outside glass door of the operating room as he was being treated by the doctors.

David's wife Kathryn burst into the room, rushing to his side. "David! David, is that you?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Whale asked. "Ma'am, you can't b in here. Please, you can't be here right now."

"David?" Kathryn asked.

"You can't be here, ma'am." Whale repeated. "Please, wait over here for a second, okay?"

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina walked up behind them. "His wife."

They looked at her, stunned.

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Forest**

Charming and Snow were walking through the forest.

"So, well, you probably want this." Charming told her, handing her the gold coins.

Snow nodded. "Right, the gold. Thank you." She handed the pouch with his jewels and the ring to Charming. "And, um, you can't get married without this."

Charming took out the ring. "Ah. I know, not your style."

Snow smiled. "Well, there's only one way to find out." She tried on the ring. They looked at each other, smiling slightly. "Yeah, not me at all. I'm sure your fiancée will love it."

Snow took the ring off, giving it back.

Charming chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, if you need more, you can have the rest. The ring is all I require."

"Oh, no, I'm good, thanks." Snow told him. "We both got what we wanted."

"Well, wherever you're going, be careful." Charming told her. "If... if you need anything..."

"You'll find me." Snow finished.

"Always." Charming answered.

"I almost believe that." Snow told him.

"Well, goodbye, Snow White." Charming told her.

"Goodbye, Prince Charming." Snow told him.

Charming smirked a little. "I told you, it's James."

Snow smiled. "No, I still like Charming better."

They smiled, chuckling, looking at each other for a moment longer, heading their separate ways, both glancing back at each other as they left.

...

 **Our World**

 **Night - Storybrooke Hospital - Hallway**

Kathryn and David were in his hospital room together. Mary Margaret, Emma, Ella, Henry, Rose, Lisa, Freya and Regina were standing in the hall, watching them.

"His name is David Nolan." Regina explained. "And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." She looked at Henry, Rose and Lisa. "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? It means you're grounded."

Lisa rolled her eyes, looking at Henry and Rose, who both smiled at her reaction. Freya chuckled in amusement.

Kathryn walked toward them. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David."

"Um, I-I don't understand." Mary Margaret admitted. "You didn't-you didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along." Kathryn explained. "It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did, and I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" Emma asked.

"I assumed he'd left town all this time." Kathryn admitted. "And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever. Say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

Mary Margaret managed a smile. "That's... wonderful."

Whale walked toward them. "Well, it's something of a miracle."

"He's okay?" Freya asked.

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend." Whale answered. "Um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"What brought him back?" Ella asked.

"That's the thing." Whale told them. "There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma asked.

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess." Whale answered.

Lisa looked at Mary Margaret. "Someone."

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, of course." Whale answered.

Kathryn walked into David's room.

"Henry, Rose, Lisa, let's go." Regina told them.

"Wait, my backpack." Rose told them, going to grab her backpack, turning to Mary Margaret. "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for."

Ella sighed. "Rose..."

"He was going to the Troll Bridge." Henry told them. "It's like the end of the story."

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him." Mary Margaret told him.

"No, it's because you belong together." Lisa argued.

Freya chuckled a little. "Lisa."

Regina took the kids by the arms, leading them out of the hospital.

...

 **Outside**

Freya followed them out of the hospital. "Madam Mayor."

Regina looked at the kids. "Wait by the car." Henry, Lisa and Rose walked toward the car, but Lisa was looking at Freya. "Ms. Gold, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it."

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan?" Freya asked. "Kind of feels like her story could be fake. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma, and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here."

"Well, what else would make sense to you?" Regina asked. "Why would Mrs. Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?"

"I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years, and you only found her now." Freya answered.

"Well, this town is bigger than you realize." Regina told her. "It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

"And just when it's convenient, you manage to solve the mystery?" Freya asked skeptically.

"Thanks to Ella." Regina told her. "That tape she found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Nolan's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought you, Ella, Emma and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, Freya. Were it not for you four, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness." Freya smirked, nodding. "Because all this has reminded me of something oh, so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry, Rose and Lisa. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable. You would know that feeling all too well, wouldn't you, Freya?"

Freya nodded sarcastically, smirking slightly, knowing that Regina had a suspicion that Freya knew the truth. She looked toward the car where Henry, Rose and Lisa were watching, waving. Lisa waved back. Freya looked at Regina, chuckling, walking away.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Mary Margaret watched David and Kathryn hug in his room. When David looked at her while he was hugging Kathryn, Mary Margaret looked down to her hand, distractedly fiddling with her ring. It was the same ring that she and Charming had gotten back from the trolls.

...

 **Mary Margaret's Loft - Living Room**

Mary Margaret was sitting at home. There was a knock on the door. Mary Margaret stood, walking toward the door, opening it to see who was outside. "Emma. Ella."

"Sorry to bother you so late." Emma told her.

"Is that invitation to lend us a stay still open?" Ella asked.

Mary Margaret smiled warmly and kindly, nodding, letting Emma and Ella inside, closing the door.


	6. The Price Of Gold

**The Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback 1**

 **Night - Outside**

The wicked stepmother and the ugly stepsisters were dressed in gowns, getting into the carriage that would take them to the ball.

Cinderella was left behind, sweeping, dressed in rags.

Vasilisa appeared, smiling. "Do not despair, you will attend that ball."

"Who are you?" Cinderella asked.

"I'm Vasilisa." Vasilisa answered.

Cinderella had obviously heard of her, in shock. "The Light Bringer?"

Vasilisa chuckled. "I rather be called Vasilisa, thank you. I heard you crying out for a wish. It didn't need to be spoken. I'm here to change your life, Cinderella."

"But my stepmother told me that I couldn't go." Cinderella told her. "She forbade me to leave."

"Your stepmother doesn't have the power to help you be who you wish to be." Vasilisa told her. "I have the power to take you to your ball, to your prince, and to..."

Rumplestiltskin appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. "What you have yet to learn, Vasilisa, is that the Evil Queen can stop you from going about granting wishes as she pleases."

Vasilisa rolled her eyes. "Not if she doesn't know."

"But if someone were to tell her..." Rumplestiltskin trailed off.

Vasilisa realized that Rumplestiltskin had told the Evil Queen, giving him a look. "You didn't."

Vasilisa was in pain from the Queen trying to bring Vasilisa to her with the wand, gasping.

Rumplestiltskin giggled. "It appears you have your answer. Goodbye for now, dearie."

Vasilisa disappeared in a swirl of white light.

Cinderella backed away from Rumplestiltskin. "What did you do?"

"Now, now, I did what I had to to get what I want." Rumplestiltskin answered. "There's no need to be frightened?"

"No need?" Cinderella repeated skeptically. "You just made the Evil Queen take Vasilisa away. She was trying to help me."

"Trust me, you don't want to get involved with Vasilisa or the Evil Queen." Rumplestiltskin told her. "I've done you a favor. All magic comes with a price. Go on back to your life and thank your lucky stars you've still got something to go back to."

"My life... is wretched." Cinderella told him.

"Then change it." Rumplestiltskin told her. "You can't handle the kind of things the Evil Queen uses Vasilisa for."

"Then why send her back?" Cinderella asked.

"Would you believe that it was to protect her from further harm?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Vasilisa is someone of an adoptive daughter of my daughter's, Priscilla, who would not be happy if Vasilisa got hurt for trying to help. And you also couldn't handle my kind of magic."

Rumplestiltskin turned away.

"Wait, please." Cinderella told him. "I can handle it. Please, I will do anything to get out of here, anything."

"Anything?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Do you know what to do, Mr..." Cinderella trailed off.

"Rumplestiltskin." Rumplestiltskin answered with a bow. "And, yes, of course I do."

"Then help me." Cinderella told him.

"Well, if I do, and you can indeed shoulder the, uh, consequences, then you'll owe me a favor." Rumplestiltskin told her.

"Name it." Cinderella told him. "What do you want?"

"Something precious." Rumplestiltskin answered.

Cinderella frowned in confusion. "But I have nothing."

"Oh, but you will." Rumplestiltskin told her. "With this wish, will come riches more than you know."

"I care nothing for riches." Cinderella admitted. "I'll give you anything you want. Just get me out of here."

Rumplestiltskin smirked. "Now we're talking."

"Well, how does this work?" Cinderella asked.

"Fear not." Rumplestiltskin told her. "My needs are small, and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." He magically summoned a document. "Do we have a deal?"

Cinderella nodded in relief. "Yes, yes, thank you."

Cinderella signed the document.

Rumplestiltskin inspected the document. "Mm." He waved his hands, turning Cinderella's rags into a ball gown, her hair done up, and glass slippers appeared. "There."

"Glass?" Cinderella asked.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Every story needs a memorable detail. Let's see how they fit, shall we?" Cinderella put on the slippers. "Now you have a good time, but be sure to watch the clock."

...

 **Our World**

 **Now**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Storybrooke Elementary School - Outside**

The bell of the clock tower rang out.

Emma and Ella were walking with Henry, Rose and Lisa.

"Are you sure we can be seen out in the open?" Rose asked.

"Enough sneaking around." Emma told them. "If your mom has a problem with us walking you to school, we are more than happy to have that chat."

"You're brave." Henry remarked. "You'll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of, do you think we need code names?"

"Isn't Cobra our code name?" Ella asked in amusement.

"That's the mission." Henry told them. "I mean us. I need something to call all of you."

Ella chuckled. "Oh, um, well, I don't... You can just call us Ella, Emma, Rose and Lisa."

"Okay, well, we'll see you later, Emma and Ella." Lisa told them.

They walked up to where Freya was getting to school for teaching.

"Hey, Lisa." Freya told her. "Hello, Rose. Hi, Henry."

Lisa, Rose and Henry spoke together. "Hi, Ms. Gold."

Freya smiled, until she saw that Graham drove up in his Sheriff's car, taking the kids by the hands. "Come on. Let's get to class."

Graham got out of the car, walking closer. "Ella, Emma, Freya. A word, please?"

Freya looked at the kids. "Go on."

The kids smiled, walking away.

Ella looked at Graham. "What's with the social call?"

"It's so hard to get your attentions." Graham told them.

"All right, well, you got it." Emma told him. "Are you arresting us again?"

"I'm thanking you." Graham answered, sighing. "For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Well, what do we get?" Emma asked. "A commendation? Key to the city?"

"How about a job?" Graham asked. "I could use a couple deputies."

"Thank you, but I have a job." Freya told him.

"As a teacher?" Graham asked sarcastically. "The rumor is that doesn't offer a lot of pay. Given your track record, you could be a good deputy, as well, Freya."

Freya smirked, shrugging. "Well, I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here, but I'm happy with the job I have, thank you."

"Well, Ella, Emma, here's your chance to see it up close." Graham told them. "There's dental. Why don't you think about it and stay awhile?"

...

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma and Ella were sitting at a table, eating breakfast, while Emma was reading the newspaper. Ruby brought over two cups of hot cocoa for them.

"Thank you." Ella told her.

Ruby set the cocoa down, walking away.

Regina walked in, looking at Emma and Ella. "How was your walk with Henry, Rose and Lisa?" She sat down at their table. "That's right, I know everything. But relax, I don't mind."

"You don't?" Emma asked.

Regina chuckled. "No. Because you no longer worry me, Swans. You see, I did a little digging into who you both are, and what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven."

"Seven?" Emma repeated.

"It's the time of addresses you've both had in the past decade." Regina told them.

"Even if you two spent time apart, you both didn't like to sit still. Ella, your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

"If you were wondering, we did find a place here in town." Emma told her.

"I know, with Ms. Blanchard." Regina told them. "How long is your lease? Oh, wait, you don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, it needs roots, and you don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know either of us." Ella told her.

"No, I think I do." Regina told them. "All I ask as you carry on your transient lives, you think about Henry and Rose, and what's best for them. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa."

Regina stood, leaving.

Ella stood, spilling cocoa on herself. "Ugh, really?"

Ruby walked over with a towel. "Eesh."

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" Ella asked.

Ruby nodded. "Mm-hmm."

...

 **Laundry Room**

Ella walked into the laundry room, where Cinderella's counterpart, Ashley Boyd, was working, putting her shirt in the washer, taking one off of the clothesline.

Ashley was pulling sheets out of the dryer. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no."

"You okay?" Ella asked.

Ashley held up a sheet. "The sheets, they're, uh, pink."

"You try bleach?" Ella asked. Ashley lowered the sheet, revealing she was pregnant. "Oh."

"Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now." Ashley explained.

"So, that's great." Ella told her.

Ashley sighed worriedly. "It's just that, um, when the-when the baby comes... no one thinks I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

"Screw them." Ella told her.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Screw them." Ella repeated. "How old are you?"

"19." Ashley answered.

"I was 17." Ella explained.

"When you-when you had a kid?" Ashley asked.

"Twins." Ella answered. "I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid, but ultimately, whatever you're considering doing... or giving up... the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is." Ashley admitted.

"It never is." Ella replied. "People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, 'No, this is who I am'. You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things? You are going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

...

 **Night - Mr. Gold's Shop - Outside**

Mr. Gold walked up to his shop door, changing the sign from open to closed, shutting the lights out, exiting the shop, locking the door behind him. After he was away from the shop, Ashley walked closer, approaching the front door of the shop, bashing in the bottom left window pane of the door with a brick, walking inside.

...

 **Inside**

Ashley approached a painting on the wall, which she revealed was covering a safe when she pulled the painting away.

Gold appeared behind her. "Ashley, what are you doing?"

"Changing my life." Ashley answered, spraying Gold in the face with mace.

Gold fell to the floor with a yell of pain, hitting his head on a dresser, getting a scratch on his head as he fell unconscious. Ashley removed a key from his person, using it to open the safe.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Mills House - Living Room**

Regina was looking in the mirror, applying makeup, speaking to Henry, Lisa and Rose. "I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules?"

"Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside." Rose answered.

"Good girl, Rose." Regina told her. "Under no circumstance do you leave this house."

"You mean don't see Rose's and my mom and aunt, or Ms. Gold." Henry told her.

"Ella is not your mother, and Emma is not your aunt." Regina told them. "They're just two women passing through. Lisa, Freya is nothing but your teacher. Now, do as I say, or there will be consequences. I'll be back at 5:00 sharp."

Regina exited the house, driving away.

Lisa was looking outside. "She's gone. Let's go."

Henry, Rose and Lisa grabbed their backpacks and left the house.

...

 **Mary Margaret's Loft - Living Room**

Mary Margaret was bringing a plate of food to Emma and Ella, who were unpacking their recently arrived belongings. Freya was also here because they were eating cookies and drinking tea.

"I'm so glad our stuff is here." Emma told them. She took her plate from Mary Margaret. "Oh, thanks."

Ella took her plate.

"So that is all your stuff?" Mary Margaret asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Is the rest in storage?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, this is all of it." Emma answered. "We're not sentimental."

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move." Mary Margaret mused.  
There was a knock on the door. Mary Margaret walked toward the door, opening it to reveal Gold outside.

"Ms. Blanchard, is Freya here?" Gold asked.

Freya recognized her father's voice, sighing, walking toward them. "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you." Gold answered. "I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

"Really?" Freya asked. "You know that I am a teacher, right? Finding people is more Ella and Emma's thing."

Gold nodded sarcastically. "Finding people used to be a specialty of yours, as well, which is why, I'm assuming, Sheriff Graham also offered you a second job."  
Freya sighed, looking toward Emma and Ella for help, who both walked closer.

"You know what?" Mary Margaret asked. "I am going to jump in the bath."

Mary Margaret walked out of the room.

"I have a photo." Gold told them, showing Ella, Emma and Freya a picture of Ashley. "Her name is Ashley Boyd, and she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So why don't you just call the police?" Emma asked.

Freya recognized Ashley as Cinderella, giving Gold a knowing, annoyed look.

Gold returned the look. "Because, uh, she's a confused young woman. She's pregnant, alone, and scared. I don't want t ruin this young girl's life, but I just want my property returned."

"And what is it?" Emma asked.

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police, yet anyway, is discretion." Gold told them. "Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

"When did you see her last?" Ella asked.

"Last night." Gold answered. "That's how I got this." He showed them the gash on his forehead. "It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about changing her life." Emma gave Ella a look, who looked away and pressed her lips together. "I have no idea what got into her. Please, just help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they?"

"No, of course not." Ella answered.

"So you'll help me then?" Gold asked.

Ella sighed. "We'll help her."

"Grand." Gold told them.

Henry, Rose and Lisa ran into the loft.

"Hey, Emma, Ella, we were thinking we..." Henry trailed off when the kids saw Freya and Mr. Gold standing inside.

"Henry, Rose, Lisa." Gold told them. "How are you?"

"Okay." Rose answered.

"Good." Gold told them. "Give my regards to your mother." He looked at Emma, Ella and Freya. "And, um, good luck."

Gold looked at Freya, leaving the loft.

Freya sighed heavily.

"Do you know who that is?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, it's my father." Freya answered.

Lisa looked a little worried, clearing her throat, looking at Emma and Ella's stuff. "Is that all you brought?"

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Mom's gone till 5:00, and we thought we could hang out." Henry answered.

Ella sighed. "Aw, I wish we could, but there's something we gotta do."

...

 **Street**

Freya walked outside toward her car.

Lisa ran after her. "Ms. Gold, wait."

Freya turned to face her. "What is it, Lisa?"

"I keep seeing things." Lisa answered. "And you can say that I'm crazy, but I see visions when I look into a flame of a match, and I've seen you, and your fiancée, but in another world, where he's actually your husband. And you both have a daughter, and I was close to you. But I haven't remembered everything. But I know that the other world is true. And I know you remember, too, because you're the one that gave me the book, and you let me take your credit card, didn't you?" Freya chuckled. "You remember."

"Yes, I do." Freya answered. "Vasilisa."

Lisa smiled excitedly. "I knew it." Freya smiled. "You're Priscilla. And in the Enchanted Forest, you took care of me."

"Yes, I did." Freya agreed. "And I'm glad you wanted until no one else was around for us to have this talk."

"Yeah, because everyone in this town works for Regina, the Evil Queen." Lisa told her. "I couldn't let this get back to her."

Freya chuckled, nodding. "I know. And I'm proud of you for keeping quiet."

"That's why you've been trying so hard to get me away from her, all over again." Lisa told her. "That's why you took a job at the school as a teacher, so you could watch over me, and watch over your real daughter."

"Yes." Freya answered. Freya and Lisa both smiled, embracing for a long moment, pulling away. "Being apart from both of you was killing me, knowing that you didn't remember like Jefferson and I remembered."

"He remembers, too?" Lisa asked. Freya nodded. "Do you remember everything? Because I don't."

"Well, not yet." Freya told her. "But we'll both remember more, in time."

"With each match I strike." Lisa finished.

Freya smiled. "Yes."

"But I remember... that your father is Rumple." Lisa told her. "And some of the things he's done."

"It's all right." Freya told her. "I'm not helping him. I'm helping Ashley."

Before they could talk more, Henry, Rose, Emma and Ella walked up to them.

"Please let us help." Rose told them.

"No, no, it could be dangerous." Ella told them.

"The pregnant maid is dangerous?" Henry asked.

"She assaulted Mr. Gold." Emma told them.

Freya muttered lowly. "Not saying that he didn't deserve it..."

Lisa heard her, smiling.

"This isn't a game." Ella told them. "She's desperate."

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"Because I know." Ella answered.

"Well, then let's find her." Henry told them.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, there is no 'let's'." Emma told them. "You three cannot come with us."

"Then Henry, Lisa and I can look for her ourselves." Rose told them.

"Then we'll find you and we'll bring you back." Ella told them.

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid." Henry replied.

Ella sighed. "We are just trying to be responsible here."

"And we're just trying to spend time with you." Rose told them.

"Oh, that is really not fair." Ella told them.

Freya and Emma chuckled.

Lisa laughed.

Rose smiled. "So, the maid, what's her story?"

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback 2**

 **Night - The King's Palace - Chambers**

On her wedding night, Cinderella was viewing a fireworks display on the balcony of her room.

Prince Thomas approached her from behind. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cinderella answered. "Every year, when I was growing up, I used to watch these fireworks from afar. And I knew what they meant. Something special was happening at the palace. Now they're for me, for our wedding."

The two smiled, kissing.

...

 **Ceremony**

Cinderella and Thomas walked inside, where a large crowd was waiting to celebrate their marriage, which included the King, Snow White, Prince Charming, and Priscilla.

Cinderella embraced Snow. "I'm so happy you could come."

The King approached Thomas. "Son."

"Thank you, Father." Thomas told him.

Snow looked at Cinderella. "You look beautiful."

The crowd began to dance.

The King joined Cinderella, dancing with her. "My dear Cinderella, we are thrilled to have you join our family, and I hope our family will soon be growing."

Charming smiled to Snow. "My darling." He began to dance with Cinderella. "Congratulations, Cinderella. You two are going to be very happy."

"Why thank you, James." Cinderella told him, beginning to dance with Thomas.

Priscilla stole Cinderella away so they could speak, continuing the dance. "Cinderella." They both chuckled. "This is truly a night for celebration. Do you realize what an inspiration you are to everyone?"

"All I did was get married." Cinderella told her.

"All you did was show that anyone can change her life." Priscilla told her. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you, too." Cinderella told her. "You may have lost your daughter, and Jefferson, and even Vasilisa. But you are still so strong, Priscilla. And I guarantee that you will find a way to reunite your family again." Priscilla managed a small smile, dancing away, toward another dance partner. Rumplestiltskin appeared on the dance floor, watching his daughter dance. Cinderella saw him, worried. "You. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain." Rumplestiltskin answered, dancing with Cinderella. "You know, true love, riches, happy endings. Did you get everything you desired?"

"Yes." Cinderella answered. "Yes, I did. Now what do you want? What's your price? My jewels? The ring?"

"No, no." Rumplestiltskin answered. "Dear, keep your baubles. What I want is something you don't yet possess, but something I know is coming. Your firstborn."

Cinderella stopped dancing, horrified.

...

 **Flashback 3**

 **Night - King's Palace - Chambers**

Cinderella was packing her things.

Thomas walked in. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were hunting." Cinderella told him.

"I was, but the weather wasn't agreeing, so we came back early." Thomas explained. "Are we going somewhere?" Cinderella shook her head. "You're going somewhere."

"Something's happened." Cinderella admitted.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"I'm pregnant." Cinderella answered.

Thomas smiled, walking closer. "Cinderella, that's wonderful. Why are you upset? This is what we wanted."

"There's something else." Cinderella told him. "When we met that night at the ball, it wasn't Vasilisa who sent me. It was Rumplestiltskin. I made a deal with him for this life. I was stupid. I didn't understand the price of magic. So I promised him something."

"What did you promise him?" Thomas asked.

Cinderella was near tears. "He tricked me. I thought that he'd want our gold, or jewels."

"What was it?" Thomas asked. Cinderella held her stomach. "Our baby?"

"I'm so sorry." Cinderella told him. "And now I'm going to lose it all. My... my life, you."

Thomas shook his head. "No. I don't care what that imp said. Magic may have brought us together, but it didn't create this love."

"But I made a deal." Cinderella told him. "I can't break that. He's too powerful."

"So is his daughter." Thomas told her.

Cinderella shook her head. "We can't ask Priscilla to cross her father."

"Then the answer is simple." Thomas told her. "We make another deal."

...

 **Our World**

 **Day - Granny's Bed and Breakfast - Outside**

Emma, Ella, Rose, Henry, Lisa and Freya were questioning Ruby about Ashley's disappearance, as a tow truck was on the street and putting down Ruby's car slowly.

"So, this boyfriend of hers, you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" Emma asked.

"Uh, that would mean that he was involved with her at all, which he isn't." Ruby explained. "He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said, he's a..." The tow truck dropped her car. "Hey, hey, hey, Billy, be careful. You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck."

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Billy told her. "But look, it's fine."

"Um, Ruby, what about her family?" Ella asked.

"Oh, um, she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to." Ruby answered.

Lisa realized who she was, remembering that night when she had tried to help Cinderella, looking at Freya. "Wait, stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?"

Freya knew that she remembered, chuckling.

"Lisa, not now." Emma told her.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong." Ruby told them. "Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?"

Ella looked at Henry and Rose. "I think so."

Henry and Rose smiled.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it." Ruby told them. "She's been through enough already."

"I've been through it, too, Ruby, and I can help her." Ella told her.

"Then try her ex." Ruby told them.

"Where can we find him?" Freya asked.

Ruby sighed. "He lives with his dad."

...

 **Herman House - Outside**

A car was pulling into the garage.

Emma, Ella and Freya stood at the front door, knocking.

Prince Thomas' counterpart, Sean Herman, answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Sean Herman?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Sean answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Freya Gold." Freya answered. "This is Emma and Ella Swan. We're looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. We just thought maybe she cam to see you."

Mitchell Herman, the counterpart for the King, exited his car, approaching them. "My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore, so whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for, but there's nothing we can do to help you."

"You're the reason he broke up with her." Emma realized.

"Absolutely." Mitchell answered. "I'm not gonna let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake."

"So you just told him to leave her?" Ella asked.

"Well, what are they going to do, raise the child in the backseat of a car?" Mitchell asked.

"Some people only have the backseat of a car." Emma replied.

"Well, they're to be pitied." Mitchell told them. "I'm not letting that happen to my son."

"Dad, maybe we should help them look." Sean told him.

"It's a waste, Sean." Mitchell told him.

"Sean, if you want to come, come." Emma told him. "Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's gonna be in some serious trouble."

"She's running away with the baby?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Freya answered.

"Sean, inside, now." Mitchell told him. Sean sighed, hesitantly walking inside. Mitchell looked at Ella, Emma and Freya. "Look, believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

"Deal?" Ella repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Mitchell asked. "Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so."

"She sold the baby?" Ella asked.

"Oh, you make it sound so crass." Mitchell told them. "I found someone who's going to find that child a good and proper home."

"And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" Ella asked.

"Look at her," Mitchell told them. "She's a teenager, and she's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?"

"Maybe she's changing her life." Ella told him.

"Everybody says that." Mitchell told them. "Now look, I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well, someone who is going to see to it that everybody's happy."

Freya sighed in frustration, knowingly. "My father. Mr. Gold."

"Well, isn't that why you came here, to bring him the baby?" Mitchell asked.

Emma and Ella looked at Freya in shock, knowing that she didn't know about this either, but shocked that her father would do this. Freya was not surprised in the least but angry that her father was using her, walking away.

...

 **On the Road - Freya's Car**

Freya was driving. Emma was in the passenger seat. Ella was in the backseat with the kids.

"You can't make her double cross Mr. Gold." Henry told them. "No one's ever broken a deal with him."

"Oh, but he's broken a deal or two." Freya told them. "I'll be happy to be the first. If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it."

"Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one." Ella said.

...

 **Granny's Diner**

The group walked into Granny's diner, looking at Ruby, who was standing at the counter.

"Why didn't you tell us she sold the baby?" Emma asked.

Ruby nodded to Freya. "Because the person who she sold it to is Freya's father, and I didn't think it was important."

"Really, considering that's why she's running away?" Emma asked.

"Look, Ashley's my friend." Ruby told them. "I don't like the idea of people judging her."

Ella saw the wolf figurine that used to be in Ruby's car sitting on the counter, picking it up. "Ruby, where's your car?" Ruby didn't answer. Ella looked at her in realization. "You didn't send us to Sean to find her, you sent us there to give her a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her." Ruby told them.

"Yeah, so are we." Ella told her. "Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without us."

Ruby nodded to Henry, Rose and Lisa. "I can't talk in front of them. They're the mayor's kids."

"Hey, I am not her kid." Lisa told her.

Freya chuckled.

"And we're on your side." Rose added.

"Henry, Rose, Lisa, we need to find this woman, and in order to do that, we need you to go home, okay?" Ella asked. "So please listen to me, seriously. She's not gonna tell us anything if you're around."

Rose sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you." Emma told them.

Lisa looked at Freya, a little sad at having to leave again. Freya nodded understandingly. The kids walked away, out of the diner.

"She left town." Ruby told them. "Said she was gonna try Boston. Thought she could disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?" Freya asked.

Ruby looked at the clock. "About a half an hour ago."

...

 **On the Road - Freya's Car**

Freya was driving. Emma was in the passenger seat. Ella was in the backseat. Henry, Rose and Lisa sat up from behind the backseat, surprising them.

"What did she tell you?" Henry asked.

Ella jumped. "Henry! Rose, Lisa, what the hell? We are going to Boston, and you can't come with us."

"No, we're stopping her before she can leave." Freya told them.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because bad things happen to anyone that tries to leave." Lisa answered.

"Lisa, we don't have time to argue with you over the Curse." Emma told her. "We've got to get you guys home."

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt." Rose told them. "We're wasting time. If you drop us off, you'll never catch up to her."

Ella sighed. "Rose..."

"And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail." Henry told them.

"Henry." Emma told him.

"No, they're right." Freya told them. "Buckle up. Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback 4**

 **Night - Dwarfs Mines**

Grumpy, Prince Thomas, Prince Charming and Cinderella walked into the mines.  
Priscilla was standing in the mines, waiting, turning to face them. "Why did you call me down here?"

"We need a place to keep him." Thomas answered.

"Him?" Priscilla repeated. "You mean my father?"

Charming nodded. "Rumplestiltskin is the most dangerous man in all the realms. He needs his own special prison, so we converted the mines to hold him."

"You expect me to help you imprison my father?" Priscilla asked. "Even after all he's done..."

"Priscilla, you told me that he killed your mother." Cinderella told her. "That he is the reason that you are separated from your brother. But I haven't told you that when Vasilisa once tried to help me, he's the one that told the Evil Queen what she was trying to do and had the Queen to keep her away from me, and from you."

Priscilla looked hurt but unsurprised. "How will you get him here? He has eluded all forever. His strength is also his weakness. His deals. He can't resist making them, and we already know who he wants to deal with next." She looked at Cinderella. "You."

"We've sent word with one of Snow's bluebirds." Charming explained. "He's accepted a meeting with you. You're going to tell him that Doc heard something with his stethoscope, two heartbeats."

"You're going to tell him it's twins." Thomas told her.

"And if he wants both, which he will, you propose a new deal." Charming went on. "Grumpy..."

Grumpy opened a box containing a quill.

"A quill?" Cinderella asked. "I-I don't understand."

"Vasilisa cast a spell on it." Grumpy told her. "Whoever signs with this will be frozen, their magic made impotent."

"All you must do is get him to sign the contract." Charming told her. He could tell that Priscilla was unhappy. "Priscilla, this man may be your father, but he is a scourge. We will be doing the entire land a service."

"Should you even use magic?" Priscilla asked. "That is what has been causing these problems to begin with. All magic has a price. Even the magic that I use, even if it doesn't come with as high of a price as this, or as the magic that my father uses."

"Then I will pay the price," Thomas told them. He looked at Cinderella. "I will do whatever is needed to save you and our child."

"Let's go." Charming told them.

They ventured further into the mines, arriving at Rumple's cell.

"I hope you like it." Grumpy told them. "A lot of dwarf blood went into it."

"Are you sure this will work?" Cinderella asked.

Charming nodded. "Once he is in there, he'll never get out. You'll be safe."

"Priscilla?" Cinderella asked.

Priscilla sighed. "I know you're going to do this whether I agree to it or not. Just don't involve me in it."

Cinderella, Charming and Thomas nodded in understanding, sympathetic.

Priscilla turned around, walking away.

...

 **Our World**

 **Day - On the Road - Freya's Car**

Freya was driving. Emma was in the passenger seat. Ella was in the backseat with the kids.

Lisa pointed to Ruby's car, which had broken down just before the Storybrooke border. "I told you. It's her car."

...

 **Outside**

Freya pulled over so they could get out of the car, walking up to the car, finding it empty.

"Ashley?" Ella called worriedly.

Ashley was sitting in a patch of grass near the car, groaning in agony. "My baby. It's coming."

...

 **On the Road - Freya's Car**

The kids were behind the backseat, so that Emma and Ella could sit in the backseat, so that Ashley could sit in the passenger seat as Freya was driving.

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked.

"Oh, yeah." Ella answered. "Don't worry. The hospital isn't that far."

"No, no, no, no, take me to Boston." Ashley told them. "I can't go back there."

"Oh, no, we don't have four hours, trust us." Emma told her.

"I can't go back there, please." Ashley told them, sobbing. "He's gonna take my baby."

Freya was still irritated with her father, shaking her head. "We won't let that happen, but do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?"  
Ashley nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Ella asked. "Because I wasn't."

"You weren't?" Ashley asked.

"Nope." Ella answered. "If you want to give this kid its best change, it's gonna be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it's yours, this running away can't happen. You have to grow up, and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes." Ashley answered. "I want my baby."

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback 6**

 **Night - Palace Grounds**

Cinderella was waiting for Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin appeared, holding a small flash that he threw away. "Well, well, well. You're starting to show. A little bird told me you wanted to speak."

"Yes." Cinderella answered. "I'd like to alter the bargain."

"That's not what I do." Rumplestiltskin told her.

"But I think you'll want to." Cinderella told him. "I'm having twins."

"Is that so?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Ooh, let's have a look. And you would, what, give up both? Why is that, I wonder?"

Cinderella hesitated, finding a lie. "My husband... he's-he's having a hard time. Our kingdom is poor. We're losing money. Our crops are dying. We can't support ourselves or our people."

"And you would trade your other child for... comfort?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I can always have more children, but I can't make crops grow where the soil is dead." Cinderella told him, producing the contract. "In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile. I think it's more than fair."

"Yes, yes, yes." Rumplestiltskin agreed. "If what you're saying is true."

"It is, and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." Cinderella told him, producing the quill.

"What a lovely quill." Rumplestiltskin remarked, taking it from her. "Wherever did you get it?"

"It's from our castle." Cinderella told him.

"You know, the only way to stop me is through magic?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

Cinderella laughed nervously. "I'm not trying to stop you."

"Of course you're not." Rumplestiltskin told her. "Because as we know, all magic comes with a price. And if you were to use it to say, imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Cinderella shook her head nervously. "Just sign the contract, please."

"Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement?" Rumplestiltskin asked. Cinderella answered by holding up the contract, which he took. "Then so it shall be."

Rumplestiltskin signed the contract, and soon became suspended in a blue aura of magic.

"Thomas!" Cinderella called out.

"No one breaks deals with me, dearie." Rumplestiltskin told her. "No one." A carriage with a cell approached. "No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in... I assure you, I will have your baby."

...

 **Our World**

 **Day - Storybrooke General Hospital - Waiting Room**

Emma, Ella, Rose, Henry, Lisa and Freya were waiting for the arrival of Ashley's baby.

"You know, Emma, Ella, you're different." Lisa told them.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"You're the only ones who can do it." Lisa answered.

"Break the Curse?" Ella asked. "Yes, we know. You keep telling us that."

"No, leave." Lisa answered. "You're the only ones who can leave Storybrooke."

"You three left and came and found us in Boston." Emma told them.

"But we came back." Rose countered. "Henry, Lisa and I are ten. And Lisa's power was used to execute the Curse, so she's different, too. She can leave."

"But if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen." Henry told them.

"Anyone, except Ella, Lisa and me?" Emma asked.

"Lisa's the Light Bringer." Henry told them. "You're the Savior and Protector. You can do whatever you want. You can go."

A doctor approached. "The baby is a healthy six pound girl, and the mother is doing fine."

Gold walked in. "What lovely news." Freya turned to look at her father in anger. "Excellent work, Freya. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

...

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback 7**

 **Night - Palace Grounds**

Rumplestiltskin was being placed in the armored carriage by Prince Charming and Grumpy, while Cinderella and Thomas were watching from nearby.

"Did we really win?" Cinderella asked.

Thomas chuckled. "Yes, I told you we would."

"I was so afraid." Cinderella explained. "I was so afraid that we'd fail, that... I'd have to go back to that life, that-that terrible life. I was afraid I would lose you. And that nothing would have changed."

"As long as I am alive, you will never go back to that life." Thomas told her. The two kissed. "Now... how is our little Alexandra?"

"Alexandra?" Cinderella repeated.

"Did I not mention that I picked out a name?" Thomas asked.

Cinderella chuckled. "A name? That's more like a prison sentence."

"Well, I like it." Thomas told her.

Cinderella laughed. "Men, you really no nothing of ch-"

Cinderella cut off, groaning in pain.

"Cinderella, what is it?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, it's-it's the baby." Cinderella answered. "Something's wrong."

"No, no." Thomas told her worriedly. "It can't be; it's too soon. It must be the stress, the excitement."

"Oh, I'm dizzy." Cinderella told him.

Thomas led Cinderella over to a bench for her to sit down. "Sit, sit. I'll go get you water."

Cinderella nodded. "Okay." Thomas ran away into the woods, finding a well, but an unknown force was nearby. Cinderella suddenly felt better, calling out to him. "Thomas, it's okay. It's passed. Thomas?" Cinderella walked toward the well, but Thomas was nowhere to be found. "Thomas?" She went back to where Rumplestiltskin still sat in the carriage. "What did you do?"

"Cinderella, what's wrong?" Charming asked.

"Your highness, what happened?" Grumpy asked.

Cinderella looked at Rumplestiltskin angrily. "What did you do to my Thomas?"

"I haven't done anything." Rumplestiltskin answered. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been otherwise engaged."

"Something's happened to him." Cinderella told him. "You know. Tell me!"

"I have no idea, dearie, but I did warn you." Rumplestiltskin told her. "Priscilla did as well, didn't she? All magic comes at a price. It looks like someone has just paid."

"Don't listen to him." Charming told her. "We'll find Thomas."

"No, you won't." Rumplestiltskin told them. "Until that debt is paid, until that baby is mine, you're never gonna see him again, in this world or the next, Cinderella. I will have that baby."

...

 **Our World**

 **Day - Storybrooke General Hospital - Hallway**

Gold was standing at a coffee vending machine, hitting it, getting free coffee. Freya walked toward him.

"Well, well, must be my lucky day." Gold told her. "Care for a cup, Priscilla?"

"A baby?" Freya asked angrily. "That's your merchandise? That's why you didn't tell me, because you knew that I would be angry, and that I wouldn't let Emma or Ella take the job. Isn't that right?"

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself." Gold answered. "After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense... to you, and to Ella. I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby or losing a child or anyone from a family, I assumed it would be the two of you."

"You're not getting that kid." Freya told him.

"Actually, we have an agreement." Gold told her. "And you, better than anyone, know my agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity."

"That's not gonna happen." Freya told him.

Gold chuckled. "I always did like your confidence. Charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

"Let me guess, to steal a contract." Freya told him.

"Who knows what she was after?" Gold asked.

"You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child." Freya pointed out. "I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. You really want to start that fight?"

"I honestly wouldn't want to fight with my daughter at all, but past circumstances have made that nearly impossible." Gold answered. "And yes, I know it's my doing. I'd rather have you on my side." He called out, knowing that someone was listening. "And you and your sister Emma, Ella."

Freya turned to look behind her.

Ella walked toward them. "Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on the family fight."

"It's no bother, considering we're not exactly being discreet." Gold told her. "I like you, Ms. Swan. You're not afraid of me, and you're a friend of Freya's, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd also rather have you on my side."

"So Ashley can keep the baby?" Ella asked.

"Not just yet." Gold answered. "There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd."

"Tear it up." Ella told him.

"That's not what I do." Gold told her. "You see, contracts, deals, well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

Freya was worried about this, turning to Ella. "Ella, no."

Ella hesitated, seeing how worried Freya was, but was desperate to help Ashley keep her baby, looking at Gold. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know just yet." Gold told her. "You'll owe me a favor."

Ella looked between Gold and Freya, noticing that Freya was shaking her head, but decided to help Ashley in any way that she could. "Deal."

Freya turned to look at Gold in frustration. Gold smirked, walking away.

...

 **Ashley's Room**

Freya, Lisa, Emma, Ella, Rose and Henry walked into Ashley's room to see she was laying down and holding her baby.

"Hey." Henry told her. "What's her name?"

"Alexandra." Ashley answered.

"That's pretty." Rose told her.

"Thank you for getting me here." Ashley told them.

"Mr. Gold was outside." Ella explained. "I took care of it. She's yours."

"She is?" Ashley asked. "But what did you do?"

"Made a deal with him." Ella answered.

Ashley was so relieved that she was almost near tears. "Thank you; thank you."

Emma looked at the time. "Oh, hey, Freya, Ella, it's almost 5:00. We gotta get Henry, Rose and Lisa home."

They walked hurriedly out of the room.

...

 **Apartment - Bedroom**

Regina was getting dressed, speaking to an unknown person who was taking a shower in the bathroom. "I have to go. Lisa, Rose and Henry are expecting me home at 5:00. But I'll see you again, at the next council meeting. Oh, and don't forget, you left your socks under the bed."

Regina left the room.

...

 **Mills House - Outside**

Emma and Ella were getting Henry, Rose and Lisa home.

"'Pumpkin'." Emma told them. "My code name. I was thinking in honor of Cinderella. Pumpkin."

"You got one in mind for me?" Ella asked.

"Yep." Henry answered.

"Well?" Ella asked.

Henry smiled. "I'm not sure you're ready yet."

"Hey, about what you said at the hospital, about me and Emma being able to leave?" Ella asked.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"See you tomorrow." Ella told them.

Henry, Rose and Lisa smiled.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Henry, Rose and Lisa ran into the house just as Regina was pulling her car into the driveway. Rose lost a shoe on the stairs.

Regina walked into the front door. "Henry?" Henry ran into his room, laying down on his bed to read a book, sighing. "Lisa?" Rose and Lisa ran into the room that they shared, sitting on their two beds. Rose laid down. Lisa pulled out her book, reading. Regina walked upstairs, finding Rose's shoe. "Rose, what did I tell you?"

...

 **Rose/Lisa's Room**

Regina walked into the girls' room to find them on their beds, putting Rose's shoe on the floor. "Do not leave your shoes lying around on the stairs. Someone could get hurt."

Rose nodded in understanding.

Regina walked out of the room, closing the door, going to check on Henry.

Lisa and Rose looked at each other in relief, sighing, smiling.

...

 **Storybrooke General Hospital - Ashley's Room**

Ashley was sitting in bed, holding Alexandra.

Sean walked in with a gift bag. "Is that her?"

Ashley was surprised but relieved to see him. "Sean."

"I am so sorry." Sean told her. "I never should have left you."

"You're back?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm back." Sean answered, sitting next to her. "Here, I got her a present." He pulled out baby shoes the color of silver, like glass slippers. They both laughed. "I don't know if they're gonna fit."

Sean put the baby shoes onto Alexandra.

Ashley smiled. "They're perfect."

Sean and Ashley kissed.

...

 **Freya's Mansion - Garden**

Freya and Jefferson were talking in the garden about what happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jefferson asked.

"About the fact that my father just makes me so angry about everything?" Freya asked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jefferson told her.

Freya managed a chuckle. "He came to me, knowing that I would want to help Ashley, because in the Enchanted Forest, she is Cinderella, and she was my friend."

"A friend that helped Charming and Thomas lock him away, but you didn't want to be apart of it, even after everything that he had done." Jefferson told her.

Freya sighed. "He may have been a monster, but he's still my father. And I can't change that. But it doesn't mean that I have to like it. Cinderella told me the truth about the night that my father sent her to Thomas. That Vasilisa was going to help her that night instead of him, and he sold her out to Regina to take her away before she could. She told me it was to keep Lisa away from me, from our friends, but my father told me that it was because he knew that if Lisa tried to help, that Regina would punish her more than she already had."

"And you don't believe that he was trying to protect her?" Jefferson asked. "Freya, he may have cast a deal that helped both of us free Vasilisa from control the first time, but he never cared about her. But you do. And no matter what happened, no matter what you might think... I think that your father still cares about you."

Freya chuckled without humor, sighing. "Then he shouldn't try to use me to do his dirty work. Even after everything that he's done, why couldn't I just go through the plan to have him locked away? Yes, they did it anyway, but I couldn't be apart of it. Why do I still try to find redeeming qualities in him?"

Jefferson stood, walking closer. "Like you said. It's because he is still your father. And even if you want to hate him for everything he's done, you can't help but want to love him. Even if you're always fighting with him. Even if you have a bit of a dark side, you have more light in you than you do dark. And that compassion, is one of the many reasons why I love you."

Freya smiled a small smile, sighing. "I love you, too. I don't know how I ever made it without you. It was hell living without you for all those years, Jefferson. I don't think I can ever live without you again."

They both smiled, leaning closer to kiss slowly, sweetly and passionately, pulling away after a long moment, leaning their heads together.

Jefferson chuckled. "Now... tell me more about Lisa and Grace."

Freya was more happy to talk about their real daughter and their adoptive daughter, smiling.

...

 **Mary Margaret's Loft - Living Room**

Emma was sitting in the living room, making a call.

Graham's voice was on the other line. "Hello?"

"Graham, it's Emma." Emma told him. "Ella and I were thinking maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That deputy job still open?"

"Absolutely." Graham answered.

"Then we're in." Emma told him. "Regina gonna be okay with this?"

"I don't care." Graham told her. "It's my department. I'll see you Monday morning."

Emma nodded. "I'll see you."

Emma hung up.

...

 **Graham's Apartment - Bedroom**

Graham was shirtless after his shower, also hanging up the phone, sitting in the same room that Regina had just left after their tryst. He reached under the bed to retrieve his socks, where Regina had reminded him where they were.


	7. That Still Small Voice

**Enchanted Forest**

 **Flashback**

 **Puppet Show**

A crowd had gathered to watch the puppet show.

A princess puppet spoke. "I wish, I wish, but nothing changes. I wish I was better at wishing. Alas, will no one slay this fearsome dragon and win my hand in marriage?"

A young boy named Jiminy weaved through the crowd, pick-pocketing.

The prince puppet spoke. "Aha! I will slay the fearsome dragon, milady, or die trying."

The princess puppet spoke. "Goodbye, dear prince. It was nice knowing you."

The princess puppet was removed, and a dragon puppet was brought in in its place.

The dragon puppet spoke. "Who dares disturb my sleep?"

The prince puppet spoke. "Uh, he went that way."

The dragon puppet spoke. "Then I will go that way."

The prince puppet spoke. "Very good idea. You go that way and I'll..."

After Jiminy was finished pick-pocketing, he left the puppet show.

...

 **Woods**

The puppeteers Myrna and Martin, and their son Jiminy, were examining their earnings.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Martin told them. "Careful, careful."

"Don't let those coins roll away." Myrna told them.

"No, they might disappear." Martin told them, performing a sleight of hand trick, making the coin disappear and 'reappear' behind Myrna's ear. "Whoop. Ha. Look at that."

Jiminy pulled a cricket in a cage out of a bag. "Oh, a cricket. I love crickets."

"Crickets are trouble." Myrna told him. "Noisy bugs."

"But they get to do whatever they want, hopping from place to place." Jiminy told them. "They're free."

"You're free." Myrna told him.

"To do what we want." Martin told him.

"To be who you are." Myrna told him.

"And you are who you are." Martin told him.

"Well, maybe I want to be something else." Jiminy told them. "Maybe I don't wanna steal. Maybe I wanna be good."

"All that from a cricket?" Martin asked.

"Told you." Myrna told them. "Trouble."

"'Good' is another word for 'weak'." Martin told them.

Myrna looked at Jiminy. "Let us do the thinking for you."

"That's what parents are for." Martin told him.

"To help you." Myrna told him.

"You are who you are, and there's no changing it, Jiminy." Martin told him. "Right?"

Jiminy sighed, nodding. "Right."

Martin smiled. "Right. Problem solved."

...

 **Now**

 **Our World**

Night - Dr. Archie Hopper's Office

Archie was writing during a session with Lisa.

"You weren't always a cricket." Lisa told him.

Archie looked up. "I wasn't al... Oh, right, because, um... because you think I'm Jiminy Cricket. Why-why do you-why do you think that, Lisa?"

"It's just because of who you are." Lisa answered.

"And who am I?" Archie asked.

"You're a conscience." Lisa answered. "You help people see right from wrong."

"Lisa, Jiminy Cricket was a-was a cricket, okay?" Archie asked. "It was a conscience, and-and I hardly think that's me."

"But before he was a cricket, he was a guy, who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do." Lisa told him.

Archie paused. "He kinda sounds like me. How do you know so much about this, Lisa?"

"Because I was there." Lisa answered. "I don't remember everything, but I remember you. I remember that I'm the one that granted your wish to turn you into a cricket."

Archie chuckled, nodding. "So all of the crickets in Storybrooke, they were once people, too? Did you grant their wishes to turn them into crickets like you did me?"

Lisa shook her head. "There aren't any crickets here. Listen."

Lisa stood, walking toward the window. An owl was heard hooting, but no crickets were heard.

"Maybe it isn't late enough." Archie told her.

"There's never been crickets here." Lisa told him. "You've just never noticed."

"So you think that's proof that there's a Curse?" Archie asked.

"Yes, but I know it's not enough." Lisa answered. "I'm looking for more."

"So, Lisa, look." Archie told her. "I asked you this once before, and you said you'd think about it. Why do you think it is so important that this is real?"

Lisa walked over to the door. "Because this can't be all there is. I see things in my head. And I have to believe that they're real. That they're not made up. I'm not the only one that believes, you know. Henry and Rose believe. Freya does, too. I mean, Freya was there, too, and she remembers. Emma doesn't believe, but I think Ella is close to believing. I know that you don't believe me, and that you think I'm crazy. But I'm not crazy."

Archie nodded cautiously. "I understand, Lisa. And I don't think that you're crazy. I just... I think there's something buried there."

...

 **Sheriff's Station**

Emma and Ella were in the station after getting their new deputy jobs, discussing their uniforms.

Ella held up the top skeptically. "A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority."

"So you think you can get people to do what you want in Emma's red coat?" Graham asked. "Or your curly waves, Ella?"

"We're getting you to do what we want right now." Emma told him, tossing down her uniform.

"Well, at least wear the badges." Graham told them. "Go on. Take them. If you really want to be a part of this community, you have to make it official."

Emma and Ella smirked, taking their badges, clipping them to their belts. A loud tremor shook the station briefly. Car alarms were heard going off outside. All of the telephones began to ring.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

A crowd gathered around what appeared to be a mine collapse. Regina got out of her car, approaching the crowd. Police arrived.

Freya got out of her car. "Everyone step back please."

"Is that a crater?" Ruby asked.

"No." Marco answered. "There were tunnels, uh, old mines, something collapsed."

"Be careful, step back." Regina told them. Graham, Emma and Ella walked closer. "Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swans, this is now official town business. You're both free to go."

"Well, actually, we work for the town now." Ella told her.

Regina gave Graham a look.

"They're my new deputies." Graham told her.

Freya smirked amused, giving Regina a taunting look. "They say the Mayor's always last to know."

Graham looked at Regina. "It's in my budget."\

Regina gave him a look. "Indeed." She looked at Emma and Ella. "Deputies, why don't you make yourselves useful and help with crowd control?" She spoke to the crowd. "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels, but fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it to city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

Henry, Rose, Lisa and Archie arrived.

"Pave it?" Henry repeated. "What if there's something down there?"

Regina gave the kids a look. "Henry. Rose. Lisa. What are you doing here?"

"What's down there?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," Regina told them. "Now step back. In fact, everyone please, please step back. Thank you. Let's go, boys."

Regina picked up a piece of glass with a worried look. Emma and Ella were taking care of crowd control.

Freya pulled Henry, Rose and Lisa away for their protection. "Come here, come here."

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"Guys, we can talk about this later." Freya told them. "Listen, this is a safety issue. Can you please wait in the car?"

"Deputy Swans, Sheriff, cordon off the area." Regina told them.

Freya took the kids over to the car.

"Hey, Archie." Rose told him. "Over here." Archie, Emma and Ella walked toward them. "This requires all of Operation Cobra. All of you."

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra." Archie told them.

"Of course you are." Henry told him. "You know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

"They're just some old tunnels." Ella told them.

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here?" Lisa asked skeptically. "You're changing things. You're weakening the Curse."

"That's not what's happening." Emma told them.

"Yes, it is." Rose told them. "Did you two do anything different today? 'Cause something made this happen."

Emma and Ella touched their badges.

Freya saw that Regina was watching them, turning to the kids. "Henry, Rose? Lisa, I need to you wait in the car."

They looked at her in confusion, so Freya nodded toward where Regina was watching them. The kids nodded in understanding, getting into the car.

"Deputies, do your jobs." Regina told them. Archie started to walk away. "Dr. Hopper, a word please?" Archie walked toward Regina. "Okay, we're done with this."

"Uh, excuse me?" Archie asked.

"Lisa." Regina answered. "We need a new treatment plan. Everything I do, she thinks is part of some horrible plot. And Lisa is infecting Henry and Rose's minds with her insanity. I can't cover up a safety hazard without them thinking I'm hiding something. How am I hiding something terrible in an old mine? How is any of this logical to them?"

"Lisa's got an amazing imagination." Archie told her.

"Yes, that you let run rampant." Regina told him. "That you let Lisa infect Henry and Rose with."

"Well, I think it would be wrong to rip away the world Lisa's constructed." Archie told her. "I'd rather use it to try and get-"

"Sometimes I think you've forgotten." Regina told him. "You work for me. You're an employee, and I can fire you. This is my town. You will lose your office, lose your house. I can cut you down to size until you're a tiny, shrunken little creature, and this..." She held up Archie's umbrella. "Will be the only roof over your damn head."

"What would you have me do?" Archie asked.

Regina lowered the umbrella. "You take that delusion out of Lisa's head, and you crush it.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Day - Market**

An adult Jiminy and his parents had arrived at a small market.

"Come on, Jiminy." Myrna told him. "Oh, I remember this place. Looks like it's been a good year."

"Yeah, you can tell by all the fat people." Martin told them.

Myrna chuckled, whispering. "Maybe we can run the elf tonic scam here."

Jiminy sighed. "Oh, can't we just... can't we just put on a show? We make enough on ticket sales. Do we have to steal, too?"

His parents made sounds of disgust.

"We don't have to." Martin answered. "But it's nice. We steal from them and they steal from someone else."

"It's called an economy." Myrna told them.

"We're a vital part of it." Martin told them.

"I want to change." Jiminy told them. "I-I want to quit."

Myrna sighed. "Oh, this again."

"No, you can't leave now." Martin told him.

"We're getting old." Myrna told him.

"It's my hip." Martin told him.

"My liver." Myrna told him.

"I got lumps in strange places." Martin added.

"I've got burning sensations." Myrna added.

"You'd better stay with us." Martin told him.

"Just until we die." Myrna told him.

"Now, be a good boy and set up." Martin told him.

Martin and Myrna walked away. Thunder crashed.

Later in the day, rain was falling heavily as Jiminy set up the wagon for the puppet show.

A young boy, Young Geppetto, walked up to him. "Puppets! Wow! What a great job you have." Jiminy turned back to his task, looking unhappy. "You don't like it?"

"No." Jiminy answered. "No, I don't. Same show, same fairs, every year."

"Well, then why don't you do something else?" Young Geppetto asked.

Jiminy sighed. "It's just who I am. Well, did you just come out here to watch us set up?"

"No, I came out here to listen to the crickets." Young Geppetto answered.

"Oh, crickets." Jiminy said. "Oh, I haven't listened to the crickets in a while. Hey, you'd better get home or you're gonna catch a cold."

"So will you." Young Geppetto told him, handing his umbrella to Jiminy. "Here, have my umbrella. I don't live far." Jiminy smiled, taking the umbrella. "I can't wait to see the show."

Young Geppetto ran off. Jiminy smiled at his kindness, sighing.

...

 **Now**

 **Our World**

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Archie's Office**

Archie was sitting on the couch, thinking about what he was going to do.

Marco walked in. "Hey, Archie."

Archie stood. "Marco, what are you doing here?" Marco motioned to his mouth. "Oh, lunch. I'm sorry, I forgot. I've got another patient. Another time?"

"Sure, of course." Marco answered. Lisa walked in. "Hey. Have a good session, Lisa."

Marco walked out, leaving.

Archie sighed nervously. "Hey."

"Are you recruiting Geppetto for Operation Cobra?" Lisa asked.

"You think Marco is Geppetto?" Archie asked.

"Sure." Lisa answered. "He's Jiminy Cricket's best friend, and Marco's yours."

Archie sighed. "Lisa... Lisa, look. We-we really need to talk about this, okay?"

"I know you're not convinced, but I know where I can get proof." Lisa told him, opening up her backpack.

Archie looked inside. "What is this? A flashlight? And candy bars?" He realized what she was planning. "Oh, wait, Lisa." Lisa looked up. "Lisa, you do not want to go down there."

"Emma and Ella are here." Lisa told him. "Stuff's happening. I have to look at it."

Lisa turned to leave.

Archie turned to block her way. "Lisa-Lisa, stop. Stop, there is no proof. Look, all of this, all of this is a delusion. Do you know what a delusion is? It's something that's not real. And-and not healthy. And-and I thought you'd outgrow this, but... Lisa, you know-know it's turned into a psychosis. Do you know what a psychosis is? That's-that's when you can no longer tell what's real and if that continues... then-then I have to lock you away. Lisa, look, this has to stop for your own good. You gotta wake up. This nonsense must end."

Lisa didn't answer, just looking at him, walking out of the office. Archie hated the thought of hurting her, sighing worriedly.

...

 **Storybrooke General Hospital - David's Room**

Mary Margaret was playing hangman with David, which currently read : _AR_ _AR_AR_.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret told him. "M?"

"Two of them." David answered, writing a letter M on the first space and another on the fifth. Mary Margaret realized, laughing, putting her head in her hands. David smiled at her reaction. "Get it yet?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "Yes, and I'm completely mortified. I almost hanged on my own name."

"Don't worry." David told her. "I would never have let you hang. I would've added toes and a hat. Maybe a horse."

"Was this a game you played a lot before?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know." David admitted.

Mary Margaret nodded reassuringly. "It'll come back. They're sending you home in a week. They have to think you're progressing, don't they?"

"Physically." David answered.

"Well, you're making new memories just fine," Mary Margaret told him.

"Maybe I'll like these better," David told her.

Mary Margaret smiled, touched. "Okay, play again?"

Kathryn walked in, carrying a box of photos. "Can I guess, too?"

Mary Margaret stuttered nervously. "Mrs. Nolan. Oh, it's noon already. I didn't realize. I should go."

"Good day, Miss Blanchard." Kathryn told her. Mary Margaret nodded nervously. Kathryn turned to David with the box. "Honey, I brought more pictures. Maybe they'll job something." David watched Mary Margaret leave as Kathryn took out a picture of a dog. "It's our old dog, Ajax. Remember?"

David nodded even though he clearly couldn't remember. "Yeah, yeah. Ajax."

Mary Margaret watched sadly from the hallway, leaving.

...

 **Mary Margaret's Loft**

Mary Margaret, Freya, Ella and Emma were making s'mores.

"I am the worst person in the world." Mary Margaret told them.

"Really?" Ella asked. "In the whole world?"

"If Kathryn was horrible, it would be easier, but she's so nice." Mary Margaret told them.

"And what exactly would be easier?" Ella asked.

"Nothing." Mary Margaret told them.

"Nothing's a good idea." Emma told her. "You're smart. You know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache. Trust me."

They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Freya told them, walking toward the door, opening it. Lisa, Henry and Rose ran inside. "Henry? Rose? Lisa, what happened? Come here."

Freya pulled Lisa closer to comfort her, though she wasn't very upset.

...

 **Archie's Office**

Archie was sitting with Pongo when he heard pounding at the door.

Freya could be heard on the other side of the door, angry. "Archie! Archie!" She walked in. "What did you do? You're the one that told me, Ella and Emma not to take the fantasy away. You told us it would devastate Henry, Rose and Lisa. I was never going to do that, and even if Emma's a full on nonbeliever, and Ella is a bit of a skeptic at this point, neither of them were going to do that, either. But you did. Why?"

"When a course of therapy stops working, you adjust it." Archie told her. "This isn't just about Lisa anymore, Freya. It's about Henry and Rose, too."

Freya shook her head, sighing. "Is it her? Regina? Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?"

Archie stood. "I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?"

Freya's phone rang. She pulled it out to answer. "Hello, Madame Mayor. Nice work."

Regina was in her home. "Freya. Are you with them?"

"I am with Dr. Hopper." Freya answered. "And guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you-"

"Not him." Regina told her. "Henry, Rose and Lisa. Are they with you, Emma or Ella?"

"Emma, Ella and I dropped Henry, Rose and Lisa off at your office an hour ago." Freya told her.

"Well, they're not here." Regina told her.

Freya took a nervous breath. "I don't know where they are."

Archie sighed in realization. "I do."

...

 **Mines**

Lisa was making her way into the mines, shining her flashlight around, hearing something, turning around, jumping when she saw them. "Henry! Rose! What are you doing?"

"We're coming with you." Henry answered.

"No, Henry." Lisa told him. Rose nodded. "Rose, it's dangerous."

"So is you coming down here alone." Rose replied. "You may be the Light Bringer over in the Enchanted Forest, but here, in Our World? You're a little girl like me."

"Rose and I are not letting you come down here alone, Lisa." Henry told her, walking further into the mines.

Rose smiled, following Henry. Lisa sighed, knowing that she couldn't stop them, reluctantly following.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Night - The Dark Castle**

Rumplestiltskin was sitting at a spinning wheel, spinning straw into gold. Jiminy walked in, carrying a small bag.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Thank you very much. And the names? To whom did these treasures belong?" Jiminy took out a small piece of parchment, placing it on top of the bag. Rumplestiltskin handed him some of the gold he had just spun. "Gold thread, for your thievery. Thank you. You can go." Jiminy began to leave. "But you want something else, don't you?" Rumplestiltskin poured a potion on another gold threat, melting it and putting it into a little bottle. "Something with... magic?"

Jiminy turned to face him. "Every year, I'm stuck in that damn wagon. I wanna be free. I wanna be someone else. But something keeps holding me back."

"Something, or someone?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"It's my parents." Jiminy answered.

"Then I have exactly what you need." Rumplestiltskin told him, offering Jiminy the potion he had just created. "This will set you free. Pour it, sprinkle it, put it in their curds and whey. Anything will work." Jiminy reached for the bottle, only for Rumplestiltskin to take it back. "Ah! But you have nothing more to give to me." He chuckled. "Tell you what. After the potion has... done its work, leave them where they are and I'll come collect them. It'll be my fee."

"What will become of them?" Jiminy asked.

"Worry you not." Rumplestiltskin told him. "They'll be in safe hands. And you'll be free."

Rumplestiltskin handed Jiminy the potion, before Jiminy left.

...

 **Now**

 **Our World**

 **Day - Mine Entrance**

Freya and Archie were looking for the kids. "Henry! Rose! Lisa!"

Pongo ran toward the entrance, sniffing.

"What you go there, Pongo?" Archie asked.

"Lisa would have never brought Henry and Rose into something as dangerous as this place." Freya told him. "Not if Lisa thought that Henry and Rose could have gotten hurt."

"What are you saying, Freya?" Archie asked.

"I'm saying that Henry and Rose must have followed Lisa here." Freya answered. "Because she would never put them in danger like that. Where the hell are they, Archie?"

"I think they're already down there." Archie told her, picking up an Apollo Bar. "Candy bar. Lisa had these with her."

...

 **Mines**

Henry, Rose and Lisa, each with a flashlight in hand, were exploring the area when they saw a mysterious shard of glass among the stones.

Henry picked it up, examining it. "Lisa? Rose? What is it?"

Lisa walked closer, taking out a book of matches. "I don't know, Henry. But I think I might be able to remember." Lisa struck a match so that she could try to see a memory in the flame, but they heard gravel rustling, looking up to see an avalanche of rocks pouring down, wind blowing out the flame on the match. "Henry! Rose!"

Lisa grabbed their arms to pull them away as the three kids ran.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

Freya, Archie and Pongo could feel the avalanche from above ground.

Freya walked toward the entrance. "Henry! Rose! Lisa!"

"Freya!" Archie told her. "It's not safe."

"I don't care." Freya told him. "It's Henry, Rose and Lisa. And I already called Emma and Ella. They should be here soon, along with the rest of the town. I'm going to get the kids."

Freya climbed into the mine to find them. The entrance of the mine collapsed before Archie could follow her.

Archie walked closer worriedly but couldn't get inside. "Freya? Freya? Freya!"

...

 **Mines**

Freya found Lisa's book of matches on the ground, picking it up, lighting a match so that she could see her way through the mine tunnels. "Damn. The one time I'm actually missing magic." She walked through the mine. "Henry? Lisa? Rose?"

Henry, Lisa and Rose walked out into the open with their flashlights, shining them on Freya.

Lisa sighed in relief. "Freya! You're here to help us."

Freya chuckled nervously. "Listen, we gotta get out of here."

"Are you against us too?" Henry asked.

"No, Henry, I'm not." Freya answered. "I believe you, Lisa and Rose. But it's not safe down here, Henry. Come on, Lisa." Freya took Henry and Lisa by the hands, reaching toward Rose. Rose shook her head, backing away. "Rose, come on."

"We gotta show you something first." Rose told her, running down the tunnel.

"Rose!" Freya told her. "Rose, come back." Henry and Lisa chased after Rose. "Henry! Lisa!"

Freya sighed, chasing after them.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **House - Outside**

Jiminy, Martin and Myrna were walking up to the house to cheat people for money.

Jiminy stopped at the door, turning to his parents. "Look, can't we skip this tonight? We don't need the money."

"Everything isn't about money, Jiminy." Myrna told him. "It's about the principle."

Martin used a trick to produce a small bottle of liquid in his hand. "A commitment to excellence."

"Excellence at stealing money." Myrna told him.

"Now and take the 'elf tonic', Jiminy." Martin told him.

Jiminy took the bottle while Martin and Myrna laughed together.

Myrna knocked on the door until a young couple, Stephen and Donna, answered the door. "Oh. Such beautiful young people."

"Pardon me." Jiminy told them. "Do you have a place at your heart for an honest man and his..." He looked at his parents, turning to the couple. "Elderly parents?"

"Of course." Stephen answered. Myrna smiled. "Come in."

"I'll heat up some broth." Donna told them.

Myrna walked in. "Oh, we love broth."

Martin followed her. "Oh, what a beautiful home."

Myrna smiled. "Your cobbles are so even."

Jiminy sighed, following them.

...

 **Inside**

They were all sitting at a table now. Donna handed Jiminy a bowl of broth.

"Thank you for your kindness." Jiminy told her.

Myrna looked at Martin. "I just can't get it out of my mind, that family."

Martin sighed, shaking his head. "Terrible way to go."

Donna sat down. "What? What happened?"

Martin and Myrna looked at each other, then the couple. "Plague."

Donna gasped, turning to Stephen.

"The next town over, we just passed through." Myrna told them.

"The plague?" Donna asked.

"Well, a plague, certainly." Myrna told them.

"Is it coming here?" Stephen asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, us, no, we are immune." Martin told them.

"We have the elf tonic." Myrna told them.

"Made by elves, from elves." Martin told them.

"Four out of five court physicians recommend it." Myrna told them.

Martin sighed. "Fifth one died before he could try it."

Martin laughed.

"Well, you have it, right?" Myrna asked. "Smart folks like you."

Donna shook her head. "We've never heard of it."

Myrna faked a gasp. "Oh, no."

"Oh, dear God," Martin told them.

"Oh, no, you're going to die." Myrna told them. "You need elf tonic. Oh, I wish we had extra."

"We don't have extra." Martin told them.

Jiminy rolled his eyes. "There is no extra."

"We could pay you." Donna told them.

"We have a tiny bottle." Martin told them.

"But we need that for ourselves." Myrna told them.

"What can we give you?" Stephen asked.

"Surely there must be something here you would want." Donna told them.

Myrna smirked. "I'm sure we can come up with something." Later, Martin put three coins along with a few other items into a bag, flinging it onto his shoulders. "Well, I guess we should start loading up."

Martin and Myrna left the house.

Jiminy handed the bottle to the couple. "Here you go."

Stephen took the bottle. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Donna told him.

Jiminy left the house.

...

 **Outside**

Martin and Myrna were putting the bags of goods into their wagon.

Jiminy walked toward them. "Hey, those are good people. They would never hurt us like that."

"That's where they went wrong." Myrna told them.

"It's better to be the kind of people that take." Martin told them.

"Instead of those that get taken from." Myrna told them.

Jiminy took out the bottle of potion. "I'm sorry. You've given me no other choice."

Jiminy threw the potion to his parents, but nothing happened.

"How frail do you thin we are, son?" Myrna asked.

"Rainwater won't hurt us." Martin told him. Jiminy was shocked, looking at the bottle. "I'm pretty good at a sleight of hand, Jiminy."

"You switched them?" Jiminy asked, looking back to the house. "If this is the elf tonic..."

Martin laughed. "Oh, my. We must have given whatever you had to that family."

"Oh, hope it wasn't dangerous." Myrna told him.

Jiminy ran back to the house.

...

 **Inside**

Jiminy ran inside, finding the bottle of poison on the ground, used already at the door, picking it up, looking behind the door. On the bed sat two puppet dolls that looked like Stephen and Donna. Jiminy was horrified, falling onto a chair. Martin and Myrna walked in, seeing the puppets.

"Ooh, look at that." Martin told them.

"New puppets for the act?" Myrna asked.

Young Geppetto walked in, looking at Martin and Myrna. "Who are you?" Jiminy saw him, shaking his head with regret. Young Geppetto saw the puppets on the bed. "Papa? Mama? Papa!" He turned to Jiminy. "What did you do to them? What did you do to them?"

...

 **Now**

 **Our World**

 **Day - Mines**

Freya was chasing after the kids to try to keep them safe. "Henry? Rose? Lisa? Henry! Lisa! Rose!" She saw a light in front of her, finding them shining their flashlights at a gap on the ground. "Lisa. Henry. Rose, you gotta slow down."

"There's something shiny down there." Rose told her.

"Rose, this is seriously dangerous." Freya told her. "We gotta get out of here."

"It could be something." Henry told her.

"Look, I want to help you guys as much as you want to help me, Henry, but we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine." Freya told him. "Lisa, there is no way out."

...

 **Mine Entrance**

Outside of the mine entrance, Pongo was barking. Regina, Emma, Ella, Graham, Marco, Archie and Ruby were gathering around as workers to try to open the entrance.

"Freya is smart." Emma told them. "She'll keep the kids safe until we get to that." The ground shook. "Watch out!"

Regina ran toward Emma and Ella. "Stop. Stop! You're making it worse."

"We are trying to save them." Ella told her. "You know that they wouldn't have gone in the first place, don't you? Because you made them feel like they had something to prove."

"And why do they think they have anything to prove?" Regina asked. "Who's encouraging them?"

"You do not get to put this on me, Ella or Freya." Emma told her.

Regina scoffed. "Oh, please. Lecture me until their oxygen has run out."

...

 **Mines**

Freya was leading the kids down the mine to try to get to safety. "Henry? Rose? Lisa, do you hear that?"

"Freya, it's Pongo." Lisa told her.

"Follow the noise." Rose told them.

They followed the sound of Pongo barking.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

Regina, Emma and Ella were facing each other.

Emma sighed. "We have to stop this. Arguing won't accomplish anything."

"No, it won't." Regina agreed.

"What do you want us to do?" Ella asked.

"Help me." Regina told them.

Emma and Ella nodded.

...

 **Mines**

Freya was leading the kids along. "It's loudest over here."

Freya removed a sheet of metal in their way.

"What's this?" Henry asked.

Freya saw what was behind the sheet of metal, smiling. "It's like an old elevator."

...

 **Mine Entrance**

Regina, Ella and Emma were facing each other.

"We need to find some way to punch through the ground." Regina told them. "We need something big?"

"Like what?" Ella asked.

"Explosives." Marco answered.

They all looked at each other.

...

 **Mines**

Freya walked toward the elevator. "It's to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we can hear Pongo."

"Can we make it work?" Henry asked.

Rose shrugged. "We can give it a shot."

...

 **Mine Entrance**

Everyone was getting ready to use the explosives, staying clear.\

"Okay." Emma told them. "We're all clear."

...

 **Mines - Elevator**

Freya was trying to turn the wheel of the elevator, using all of her strength to do so. "Come on."

Henry, Rose and Lisa went to assist Freya.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

The others were still trying to get them out.

"Blow it." Ella told them.

Everyone took cover.

...

 **Mines - Elevator**

With Freya, Lisa, Henry and Rose turning the wheel, the elevator started to move a bit.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

A worker pressed the button of the control to strike an explosion.

...

 **Mines - Elevator**

The elevator was shaking from the explosion up above. Freya held Lisa, Henry and Rose close to her protectively. The elevator dropped a bit.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

Emma and Ella ran into the smoke caused by the explosion. Everyone watched from behind the tape worriedly until Emma and Ella walked toward them.

"Did it work?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. "It didn't open."

Ella sighed worriedly. "Then what did it do?"

...

 **Storybrooke General Hospital - Waiting Room**

Mary Margaret was getting ready to leave, looking at another staff member. "Have a good day."

David walked up to Mary Margaret, smiling. "Hey. Where're you going?"

"Home." Mary Margaret answered. "I'm done for the day. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Actually, Dr. Whale wants me to start physical therapy." David explained. "I'm supposed to walk thirty minutes a day on a treadmill or outside with an escort. But they are kind of short on personnel because of that thing that happened in the mine. So, maybe there is a volunteer willing to help?"

Mary Margaret and David smiled at each other.

...

 **Lakeside**

Mary Margaret and David walked together along a path.

"I'm trying to remember this place." David explained. "It's like-it's like I woke up on some strange land."

"Is there anything coming back?" Mary Margaret asked. "What about when you're with her? You remember your dog."

David sighed. "Yeah, I lied."

"You did?" Mary Margaret asked.

David nodded. "She's so lovely. I didn't want to disappoint her. But none of it feels right. A dog named Ajax? Who'd name a dog that?" Mary Margaret smiled. "None of it makes sense. None of it, none of it feels real."

Mary Margaret looked at him sympathetically. "That sounds so lonely."

"Actually, one thing does feel real." David told her. "You."

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I know it's crazy, but I swear, you're the only thing in this whole place that feels-that feels right." David told her. Mary Margaret smiled happily. They seemed to be getting closer in distance without realizing it. David looked behind her. "Kathryn."

Mary Margaret lowered her head. "Right."

David walked past her. "Kathryn." Mary Margaret turned to see Kathryn walking closer. "You're here."

"I know it's outside of visiting hours." Kathryn told him. "But I needed to see you." She handed a basket to David. "I made some cranberry muffins. They used to be your favorite."

"Well, I should leave you two." Mary Margaret told them, walking away.

David chased after her. "Wait, Mary Margaret. See you tomorrow?"

Mary Margaret turned back, smiling, nodding, turning around, walking away.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

Regina ran up to the workers. "What was that? What the hell was that? You said you could do this."

Emma tried to calm her down. "Madame Mayor."

"They could have killed my kids." Regina told them.

"I know." Ella told her. "But this isn't helping."

"If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them." Marco told them. Pongo was barking from the fire truck. Emma and Ella walked toward him. "Maybe, maybe make something to bring them back up."

"A driller." Graham told them.

"What do you think we..." Regina trailed off.

Archie opened the fire truck's door to let Pongo out. "Come on, buddy." Pongo sniffed the ground. "He's found something. Look, this is where they must be. What is it?"

They removed the metal covering, revealing a hole blocked by grate bars.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

Graham looked up. "It's an air shaft."

...

 **Mines - Elevator**

Freya and the kids were in the elevator.

"I'm really, really, really sorry, Freya." Lisa told her.

"It's all right, Lisa." Freya told her.

"We just wanted to find proof." Henry told her.

"No, it's really all right, Henry." Freya told him. "And Rose, you three should know that Archie didn't want to say those things he said to Lisa."

"All right, why did he?" Rose asked.

"Because of Regina." Freya answered. "But we can't blame Archie for being scared. Of doing something out of fear. If you think about it, we all do that. Sometimes we think that we're not the right people. That we're not the people we wanna be."

The elevator shook.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

Outside at the air shaft, the workers were removing the metal grate.

"All right, we got it." Ella told them. They looked down to the deep shaft. "So, what's next?"

...

 **Mines - Elevator**

Freya and the kids were sitting down, facing each other.

"I think we can be them." Rose told them. "Good people. I mean, obviously not everyone is a good person. But I think that they can be. If they wanna be."

Freya chuckled. "Rose..."

"What?" Rose asked.

"I like that thought, Rose." Freya answered. "That people can be good. Even if they're bad. I've had that internal mental fight with myself, about someone else."

"Your dad, you mean?" Lisa asked.

Freya nodded. "He's done some pretty horrible things. But even Jefferson admitted that he did... or does... really care about me and my brother. He just likes to do his business more."

"It's harder for everyone, because of the Curse." Henry told them. "To care for the voice inside of everyone, who they wanna be."

Freya chuckled. "You know, it's funny. I only used magic before, in the other realm, for reasons that I really needed to. Like protecting someone I loved. Because magic always came at a price. But if I had magic now, I would have been able to bust us out of here safely a long time ago. We wouldn't be here right now. Lisa would've been able to get us out of here, too. At least then we'd all be safe."

Lisa, Henry and Rose smiled small smiles. The elevator shook again.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

Outside at the air shaft, everyone was gathered.

Marco had two wires. "We need to lower them straight down, or the line would collapse with the sides of the shaft."

"I've got the harnesses." Graham told them.

"Lower me down." Regina told them.

"Oh, no way." Ella told her. "I'm going."

"Henry and Rose are my kids." Regina told her.

"They're my kids, too." Ella replied. "And Lisa and Freya are down there, too. You've been sitting behind your desk for ten years. I can do this."

"You can't do this alone." Emma told her. "Like you said, it's not just Henry and Rose down there. Lisa and Freya, too. Four people, which you can't carry out alone. I'll go with you."

Ella nodded in agreement, turning to pull on her harness and get ready to be lowered down.

Regina sighed, stepping closer, standing right in front of Emma. "Just bring them to me."

Emma nodded, turning to get ready. Regina turned away worriedly.

...

 **Mines - Elevator**

Freya and the kids were sitting, eating a few chocolate bars.

"I thought if we found proof of what's going on..." Henry trailed off. "But we didn't find anything."

"That's not true." Freya told them. "I was lost when you found me, right?"

"You remember?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Freya answered. "Lisa found out about that when we were helping Ashley with her baby."

Henry and Rose nodded in understanding. "Cinderella."

Lisa smiled. "Yeah, Cinderella."

"Lisa, why didn't you tell us that Freya remembered?" Henry asked.

"Because of who we're living with." Lisa answered. "I couldn't risk Regina finding out."

Henry and Rose nodded. They heard noises from up above.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"It's a rescue." Freya answered.

They stood.

Emma and Ella lowered from the top on the wires.

"You guys okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, we're all okay." Rose answered.

"Hang on, Rose." Ella told her. "Henry, come on."

Emma spoke through radio. "Okay, let's get a stop." They removed the roof of the elevator. Freya held up Henry and Rose so that Ella could grab them with either arm. "Come on, Ella's got you. Okay. We got them."

Freya held up Lisa toward Emma. "You get her safe."

The elevator started to rumble.

Lisa, Ella and Emma were horrified. "Freya!"

"It's gonna fall." Freya told them.

"I'm sorry." Emma told her.

"It's okay." Freya told them.

The elevator started to fall.

The others were horrified and worried. "Freya!"

The elevator fell with a loud noise. But Freya was seen in safety because Emma and Lisa had caught both of her hands, keeping her up with them. Everyone laughed in relief. Henry held up a thumbs up.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

The crowd all clapped and cheered when the workers pulled out Emma, Freya, Lisa, Ella, Henry and Rose. Regina hugged Henry and Rose, pulling them away. Ella started to follow, but Graham stopped her. Freya and Lisa embraced in relief, pulling away.

Lisa looked behind her. "Freya..."

Freya turned to see Jefferson watching worriedly, smiling. They walked toward each other to embrace tightly in relief, pulling away. Lisa slowly walked closer.

Jefferson was stunned to see her walking up to them like they were a family again, relieved they were okay. "Lisa..."

Lisa smiled. "Hi."

Jefferson smiled. "Hi."

Lisa walked up to Jefferson to hug him in relief. Jefferson returned the embrace, stunned but relieved. Freya smiled happily.

Elsewhere, Ella was kneeling with Henry and Rose, embracing them in relief. "Are you okay? Henry? Rose?"

Regina shoved Ella away. "Deputy, you can clear the crowd away." Ella watched unwillingly as Henry and Rose were sent away, relieved they were okay, but upset with not being able to be with them. Regina walked toward Archie. "Dr. Hopper-"

"I, uh, I have something to say." Archie told her. "I'm gonna continue to treat Lisa, and I'm gonna do it my way."

"My relief at Henry, Rose and Lisa's safety hasn't changed a thing, Dr. Hopper." Regina told him. "You will do as I say, or you-"

"Or what?" Archie asked. "You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worst? Because I will always do my best."

"Don't test me." Regina told him.

"Oh, I don't need to, because you're gonna leave me alone and let me do my work in peace." Archie told her.

"Really?" Regina asked. "Why is that?"

"Because someday, Madame Mayor, you may find yourself in not one custody battle, but two." Archie answered. "Not just over Henry and Rose, but over Lisa, too. Against Ella, and against Freya. And you know how a court determines who's a fit parent? They consult an expert, particularly one who has treated the child, or children. So, I suggest that you think about that and you'll allow me to do my work and let me do it the way my conscience tells me to."

Archie walked away. Lisa was watching and listening, smiling, striking a match, seeing a memory.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Night - Woods**

Jiminy was devastated, whispering. "I wish..." He closed his eyes, sitting on the fence. "I wish..."

Vasilisa appeared. "I hear your wish. You don't need to wish it so loudly." Jiminy smiled. "But it is not possible. I cannot bring back the boy's parents."

"It's my fault." Jiminy told her. "I have to make it right. I... I will trade my life to make it happen."

"What's done is done." Vasilisa told him sadly. "There may be another way."

"Tell me, please." Jiminy told her.

"The little boy, he will grow up to face many challenges." Vasilisa told him. "Do you want to help him?"

"Um, I can't get away from these people, my parents." Jiminy told her. "They're who I am."

"But if you didn't want to be that, what would you like to be?" Vasilisa asked. Jiminy paused, hearing the chirping of the crickets. He wished in his heart. Vasilisa smiled. "I hear your wish." She waved her hand, using her power to make Jiminy glow and transform into a cricket. Jiminy laughed, admiring his new body. "How do you feel?"

Jiminy Cricket chirped, but Vasilisa could understand him. "Free."

"Find the boy, Jiminy." Vasilisa told him. "You will live as many years as you need to help him. Just find him."

Jiminy Cricket chirped. "How will I? I don't even know his name."

Vasilisa nodded in understanding. "His name is Geppetto."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Mine Entrance**

Emma, Ella, Henry, Rose and Lisa were watching Freya and Jefferson nearby.

"Is that Freya's fiancé?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Lisa answered. "His name's Jefferson."

"We saw you hugging both of them earlier, Lisa." Emma told her. "How well do you know them?"

Lisa smiled. "Extremely well."

"You really scared us." Ella told them.

"I'm sorry." Rose told them.

Freya and Jefferson walked closer.

"Freya." Ella told her. "Jefferson." She looked at the kids. "Well, come on. Regina wants to take you home."

Henry heard something. "Hey. Listen."

They could hear chirping of crickets.

Rose smiled excitedly. "Crickets. They're back."

Freya smiled. "Things are changing."

They all smiled.

...

 **Mr. Gold's Pawnshop**

Gold walked pass the pair of puppets on the desk. The puppets that used to be Stephen and Donna.

...

 **Storybrooke General Hospital - Waiting Room**

Mary Margaret put her letter of resignation into the mailbox at the counter.

...

 **Mine Entrance**

Workers were chatting and drinking to celebrate. Regina took out the piece of glass she picked up earlier, throwing it down the air shaft. The piece of glass kept falling until it hit the ground nearby a glass coffin.


	8. The Shepherd

**_Day One_**

 ** _Night - Nolan House - Outside_**

David and Kathryn arrived outside their home.

"You know, you had the same look on your face before we bought it, too." Kathryn told him. "You couldn't see past the ugly windmill on the lawn. And said you'd ever buy an old lady house. Do you remember what made you change your mind?"

David looked around. "I see the windmill's gone."

Kathryn smiled. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Who's everyone?" David asked.

Kathryn chuckled, leading him toward the house.

...

 ** _Inside_**

Kathryn led David inside, to where there was a welcome home party gathered, and everyone cheered and applauded.

Kathryn smiled, introducing David to a man. "This is Gene."

Gene shook his hand. "Good to see you, David."

David nodded in return. "How are you doing?"

Kathryn held a hand toward a woman. "And this is Ellen, his wife."

"Ellen, hi." David told her.

Ellen smiled. "Good to see you, too."

Kathryn went on. "And Frank."

"Welcome home, David." Frank told him.

Dr. Whale shook David's hand. "Hey."

"Dr. Whale." Kathryn greeted.

Whale nodded. "Hi, David."

David tried to remain polite even though he was clearly overwhelmed. "Hi."

"Look, I know this is a lot, but it's good for you." Whale told him. "The smallest things can trigger your memories. Just try and have fun."

David nodded, forcing a small smile. "Thank you, Dr. Whale. I'll do my best."

In another part of the room, Emma, Ella, Freya, Lisa, Henry and Rose were talking.

"You know why he doesn't remember?" Henry asked. "The Curse isn't working on him yet."

"Henry, David has amnesia." Emma told him.

"Which is preventing the Curse from replacing his fairytale story with fake memories," Lisa explained.

Ella nodded, amused. "Right. Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are."

"Right." Rose agreed. "And now is our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's..."

"He's Prince Charming." Freya finished.

Henry nodded, smiling. "We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Ms. Blanchard together."

"Didn't we just try that?" Emma asked.

"And it woke him up." Lisa answered.

David walked closer. "Hey. You're the ones who saved me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ella answered.

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here." David told them.

Freya smiled knowingly. "You can hide with us."

David smiled in relief. "Fantastic." He accepted some food from a tray, stabbing it with a toothpick, twirling it. "Thank you."

"So, you ever use a sword?" Rose asked.

David laughed. "I'm sorry? Emma, Ella? You live with Mary Margaret, right? And, Freya, you're friends with her. You know if she's coming tonight?"

Emma shook her head. "No, she couldn't make it."

David looked disappointed. "Oh."

...

 ** _Kitchen_**

Regina was in the kitchen with Kathryn. "You should go out there. There's plenty of food. Go, be with your husband."

"I lost him once." Kathryn told her. "Now I have him back, but it's like I still don't have him back. You have no idea how that feels."

"Actually, I do." Regina told her. "I lost someone once, too."

"Really?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes." Regina answered. "But the love I lost, there's no bringing him back. You have a chance here. Go to him."

Kathryn managed to smile. "You're right. And, Regina, thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend. It's been so lonely. I'm not using to having one."

"Neither am I." Regina agreed.

Kathryn smiled more convincingly. "Well, like it or not, you have one now."

...

 ** _Living Room_**

Kathryn walked in, joining Emma, Ella and Freya. "Have you seen David?"

Freya looked around. "Um, he..." She looked at Kathryn, shaking her head. "No."

...

 ** _Street_**

David spotted Mary Margaret trying to hang a birdhouse on a tree outside. "Did you not get the invite?"

Mary Margaret was surprised to see him. "David."

David walked closer to hang up the birdhouse. "Here. So I heard you resigned from the hospital. Was it me? Because of what I told you? About how I felt about you? Come on, don't tell me it's one-sided."

Mary Margaret shook her head worriedly. "You're married. It should be no-sided."

"What it should be doesn't matter." David told her. "Whoever married Kathryn, it's not me. I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you. Now I know you feel it, I can tell."

Mary Margaret hesitated, in actual pain to tell him this. "I know you think that we have this connection, but maybe it's because I happened to be the person who saved your life? So why don't we leave it at that?"

Mary Margaret walked away.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Mountains_**

Prince James was fighting a Behemoth, using his sword and shield to block many moves from the creature's spear, nearly falling over the edge of the cliff, but spinning away from the edge toward the Behemoth to slash into his side. The Behemoth hit James in the back with his spear to make him fall, trying to run him through. James used his shield to block the move, spinning to slash into him, standing, trying several more spins to distract and trick the Behemoth to try and stab him. The Behemoth stabbed his spear through James' shield, throwing him over his head to the ground.

James seemed to be unconscious as the Behemoth came closer to try to stab him, rolling out of the way, kicking the spear out of the creature's hand, running him through with his sword. "This time, make sure I'm really dead."

The Behemoth fell dead.

King Midas walked closer. "Well done."

King George snorted. "Well done? There's an understatement. You see what my son did to that brute? He just killed the unkillable."

"A valiant feat for sure." Midas agreed. "But it is still just a man. Can he do the same with a dragon?"

"Do Fairies sprinkle dust?" George replied. "Do Trolls live under bridges?"

"Father, relax." James told him. "I can kill whatever beast you set after me."

"My kingdom is plagued by a dragon like nothing you've ever faced before." Midas explained. "He has killed every warrior that's tried to slay him."

James smirked. "He has yet to face me."

"My kingdom needs this threat vanquished." Midas told them.

"And my kingdom needs gold." George replied. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Midas held up his glove so someone could remove it. "Careful. Remember what happened to Frederick. Your sword." James held out his sword. Midas used magic to turn it to gold with a touch. "Consider it a down payment. You'll get the rest when you deliver the dragon's head to me."

James nodded. "It's a deal. Forgive me if I refuse to shake on it, King Midas."

Midas laughed. "Come, let's discuss the details."

Midas and George walked away.

A burly knight raised his sword. "A toast to our fearless prince."

Men cheered. "Yeah!"

James smiled. "No, there's no celebrating today. This was but a simple test. The task before us is too big, too important to make light of. Just because I was easily able to kill this brute doesn't mean-"

The Behemoth reached up, stabbing James through the back, to everyone's shock. James fell to the ground. The knights gathered around him.

...

 ** _James/George's Castle_**

George stood over the body of his dead James. "Goodbye, my son."

The knights took James' body away.

The burly night approached George. "Your majesty, there is no time to grieve. If Midas learns he is dead, he will find another warrior to slay his dragon, and we will never see an ounce of his gold."

George nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, the kingdom must survive."

"So what are we to do?" The burly knight asked.

"I have asked for help." George reassured. "It should be here soon."

Rumplestiltskin appeared in a wave of purple smoke. "Oh, it's here."

George looked at his knights. "Leave us." The knights left. George turned to Rumple. "Move."

"So this is how you treat my gifts?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "You really must be more careful."

"He was no gift." George told him angrily. "He was my son."

"A son I gave you." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"In a deal we made." George retorted. "You did me no favors."

Rumplestiltskin nodded, smirking insanely. "Yes, yes, I did. Shame you and the queen couldn't conceive a child on your own. My price for that is a pittance. But now that she's gone, well, I assume that conceiving an heir is out of the question. Let alone a dragon slayer."

"Then let's do another deal." George bargained. "Bring him back. I need my son to do this. I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" Rumplestiltskin repeated.

George gave him a suspicious look. "What do you want?"

"There's a magic wand I desire." Rumplestiltskin answered. "It belongs to a certain Light Bringer who's patron to my daughter Priscilla. I think you know her name."

"Every one knows the name of Vasilisa." George answered. "But the Evil Queen has her wand, able to control her with it. No one can get it back. Not even you."

Rumplestiltskin nodded in agreement. "Ah, I would if I could. And if Priscilla could, she would. Have your men on the lookout for everything involving Vasilisa, the Evil Queen and that wand. I'll handle the rest."

"Done." George told him. "Now tell me, how do I bring my son back to slay the dragon?"

"Bring him back?" Rumplestiltskin repeated. "Oh, no, no. That's out of the question. He's dead. Magic can do much, but not that."

"But you just said-" George started.

"Nothing about resurrection." Rumplestiltskin replied.

George looked down. "Then my kingdom is lost. I am alone."

"Oh, dear, dear, dear." Rumplestiltskin told him. "Did I not tell you that I could have your son slay the dragon? And am I not a man of my word?"

George looked at him incredulously in confusion. "I thought you said he was gone forever."

"Oh, that he is." Rumplestiltskin agreed. "But his brother?"

"His what?" George asked.

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "His twin brother. Did I not mention there was another?"

Rumplestiltskin gave a hysterical, insane giggle.

...

 ** _Farm_**

Prince Charming, also named David, was dressed as a shepherd, looking over sheep on his and his mother's farm.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Our World_**

 ** _Night - Mary Margaret's Loft_**

Mary Margaret was roughly scrubbing a plate while washing the dishes in her loft. Emma and Ella walked closer.

"You might want to ease up or that Brillo Pad's going to press charges," Ella told her teasingly.

"The dishes were just piling up." Mary Margaret told them.

"This have anything to do with David stopping by?" Emma asked. "We saw him sulking away as we pulled up."

Mary Margaret stammered nervously. "We just, um... he just..."

"Yeah, we know what you both just." Ella told her. "And you did the right thing."

"He made a pretty compelling case." Mary Margaret admitted.

"But he's still married." Emma replied. "We know. We were just at the party with Henry, Rose, Lisa and Freya."

"What do I do?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You need to stop cleaning and have a drink." Ella answered, pouring some drinks. "Here's the thing. Neither of us know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is."

Emma nodded in agreement. "So you got to stay strong, and he has to figure out his life. Cheers."

They clinked their drinks, drinking.

...

 ** _Nolan House - Living Room_**

David was looking through old pictures of him and Kathryn.

Kathryn sat next to him. "You look different. Your hair. It's longer. You used to always have a buzz cut. You used to complain that long hair was itchy. And hard to take care of."

"I guess it grew while I was in there." David told her.

Kathryn nodded. "So I was going to go to bed. Do you want to join me?"

"Do you mean 'go to bed' go to bed, or _go to bed_?" David asked nervously.

"Whatever you want." Kathryn answered.

David shook his head. "Why don't we just sit and talk some more?" Kathryn kissed David, but he pulled away. "This isn't right."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Farm_**

David was herding a sheep into its enclosure. "Come on, come, come on." He looked toward his mother, Ruth. "Hey, didn't see that coming, did you?"

Ruth smiled, walking closer. "Honey."

"Mother." David replied. "How was the market?"

"It was interesting." Ruth answered.

"Interesting?" David repeated. "Normally, you come back cursing prices."

"Oh, well, that's still the case." Ruth assured. "But this time I had a very interesting talk with the grain merchant."

David tied the fence closed. "Grain? We don't need any grain."

"He has a daughter." Ruth explained. "She's ready for marriage. He thinks the two of you would make a great couple."

David tilted his head at her. "Mother."

Ruth nodded understandingly. "I know, I know, I hate myself for even bringing it up."

"Let me guess." David told her. "She has a dowry that will save the farm."

Ruth, ashamed, nodded. "We are running out of options."

"Mother, please." David told her. "As poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford. I will find a way to save this farm, but I won't do it by marrying for riches. When I marry, I want it to be because I choose to spend the rest of my life with someone I love."

Ruth sighed. "When are you going to learn? You can't have everything."

Rumplestiltskin appeared. "Oh, perhaps he can."

Rumplestiltskin laughed.

...

 ** _Later_**

Sometime after Rumplestiltskin and Ruth had told David the truth.

"A twin brother?" David asked in disbelief. "And you gave him to that man?"

Ruth nodded. "We were poor, barely surviving, and he came along with an offer. One of you for the farm."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" David asked.

"The deal forbade us from ever speaking of it." Ruth answered. "Your father regretted the decision the minute that man took your brother. He carried the guilt with him to his grave."

"Hate to interrupt this tendor moment." Rumplestiltskin told them sarcastically. "Time is of the essence."

"Mother, wait in the house while I deal with this." David told her. Ruth nodded, doing as told. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, not me, dear." Rumplestiltskin told him. "The king. He needs a price to slay a dragon."

David frowned. "I'm not a dragon slayer."

"No, but your brother was." Rumplestiltskin explained. "This new found kinship will be your salvation. Simply play the part. The king's knights will take care of everything else. All you must do is deliver the dragon's head to Midas."

"What's in it for you?" David asked.

"What's in it for me is my business." Rumplestiltskin replied. "You should be asking yourself what's in it for you. You do this, your poor mother, well, the king is going to make sure she never wants for anything ever again. Your farm will be saved, and you, should you survive, you shall come home the conquering hero. Now don't tell me you don't want that."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" David asked.

"Oh, everyone has a choice, dearie." Rumplestiltskin answered. "Just make sure it's the right one."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Granny's Diner_**

Mary Margaret was reading a newspaper.

Whale walked up. "Some hell of a doctor, huh? No way he wakes up on someone else's watch."

"Hello, Dr. Whale." Mary Margaret told him blandly.

"So I heard that you resigned from the hospital." Whale told her. "I hope it wasn't because of me."

Mary Margaret frowned. "Why would it be because of you?"

"Well, our date." Whale answered. "I never called you after. Yeah, I know, I know. It's not classy, and I'm sorry, but if you could find a way to get over it, you know where to find me. Have a good day."

Whale walked away. Mary Margaret scoffed.

Regina walked in. "Ms. Blanchard, may I have a word?"

"Of course." Mary Margaret answered, placing down her paper.

Regina sat down across from her. "I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn. But more specifically, I wanted to talk about her husband David. You don't belong together. He's not yours. He's taken. Find somebody else."

"I haven't done anything." Mary Margaret told her.

"Really?" Regina asked. "So he just up and left his wife on a whim?"

Mary Margaret looked at her in shock. "He did what?"

"You don't know?" Regina asked. Mary Margaret shook her head. "Well, I suspect you soon will, so listen carefully, dear, because it's in your best interest. Stay away. He's in a fragile state. He doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives, so before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was."

Regina stood, leaving Mary Margaret in shock.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - James/George's Castle - Outside_**

David was studying his reflection in a shield.

Midas approached. "There he is, our savior, the man who is going to tear the dragon limb from limb. David drew his sword. "You do this, and you'll be a legend."

Midas walked away.

The burly knight was helping David. "Here, let me. You fastened it wrong." He fastened David's armor properly. "Here, give me that."

The burly knight took David's sword.

"Well, how will I fight?" David asked. "How will I protect myself?"

The burly knight gave him a look. "You won't. You will stay outside the cave while we kill the dragon. If you don't come out of this alive, Midas won't give our kingdom any gold. You might have the title of hero, but not the job."

They heard the dragon roar in the distance.

...

 ** _Woods_**

The burly knight led David and the other knights toward the cave that the dragon had made its lair. "The dragon's lair is through there. You stay here. We'll be back."

The burly knight led the knights into the cave.

David waited outside with two other knights. "Did you know him well?"

"Who?" Knight 1 asked.

"My brother." David answered. "The prince."

"Yeah, we knew him." Knight 2 answered. "He was the bravest man I ever met."

From the cave, they heard the dragon roar and exhaling fire, hearing men scream.

David tried to run toward the cave. "They need our help."

The knights held David back.

"We stay here." Knight 1 told him. "Our orders are clear."

"People are dying!" David told them incredulously.

"Don't move!" Knight 1 told him. "Stay back!"

David broke free, running toward the cave. "Hey!"

...

 ** _Cave_**

David ran inside, taking in the situation, pulling the burly knight out of the way. "Where's your sword?" The dragon exhaled more fire, and more men screamed. "Stay here." David tried to pick up a sword, but it was too hot, and he immediately dropped it, running between two rock faces, picking up the golden sword along the way, and the dragon tried to follow, but could not fit through the gap. "You didn't see that coming, did you?"

David slit the dragon's head off with the golden sword.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Storybrooke Elementary School - Mary Margaret's Classroom_**

Mary Margaret was opening mail at her desk.

David walked in. "Careful. Looks sharp."

Mary Margaret stood, worried. "You can't be here."

David sighed, desperate. "I need to see you."

Mary Margaret tried to focus on her books. "Tell me you didn't leave your wife because of me. I do not want to destroy your marriage."

"You're not." David reassured. "It's me. I don't want to hurt her either, but the most hurtful thing to Kathryn would be me pretending. She needs someone to feel about her the way I feel about you."

"I'm really trying hard to stay away from you." Mary Margaret told him, starting putting books on students' desks. "To do the right thing."

"Why is that the right thing?" David asked.

Mary Margaret gave him a look. "Because you already have a life."

"With someone I didn't choose." David replied. The school bell rang, and students began to enter the class. David looked at Mary Margaret. "The man who chose that life, whoever married Kathryn is gone. The man here wants someone else."

Mary Margaret sighed, shaking her head, conflicted. "You really have to leave me alone."

Mary Margaret led him toward the door.

"Is that truly what you want?" David asked.

Mary Margaret didn't answer his question. "Go."

"Meet me tonight." David begged. "At least think about it. I'll be at the bridge where you found me at 8 o'clock. Think about until the and then decide. If you don't show, I'll know, and I'll never bother you again. But if you choose this, if you choose us, you know where I'll be."

David left the room, leaving Mary Margaret confused, conflicted and desperate on what to do.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Ella was looking through files.

Freya walked in, holding out a box of donuts. "Sometimes the cliches are true. Want one?"

"Okay, what do you want?" Ella asked.

"Well, I know that Sheriff Graham volunteered at an animal shelter, and the supervisor is sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs." Freya explained. "Which means you and Emma work night shifts tonight."

"Yeah." Ella agreed. "So?"

"I just want you to see what you can dig up on Regina so that maybe, possibly, I could find something on her that allows me to beat her in a custody battle for Lisa." Freya answered.

Ella smiled. "You really care about this girl, don't you?"

"Very much." Freya answered.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Ella asked. "Freya?"

"Because I think she deserves better." Freya answered. "I think she deserves the best. So, please, Ella, help a friend out?"

Ella smiled. "Very lucky you brought a bear claw."

Freya smiled. Ella took the bear claw to eat. Emma walked in, seeing the donuts, taking one to eat. Freya chuckled, also eating one.

Mary Margaret walked in hurriedly. "Emma, Ella, can I talk to you for a minute? Oh, hi, Freya."

"You need me to leave?" Freya asked.

"No, because we're friends and coworkers and I've been able to talk to you about these things in the past." Mary Margaret answered. "He left his wife. David, he left her. He left Kathryn."

"Okay." Freya told her. "Slow down."

"He did it for me." Mary Margaret explained. "He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight."

"That's, uh..." Emma trailed off.

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming." Mary Margaret went on. "I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you do?"

"I'd go." Ella answered.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, he left her." Freya told her. "It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice, and now he has. That's all you can ask for."

"Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy/" Mary Margaret worried.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Of course she wouldn't, and of course she'd threaten you. But that's all the more reason to do it."

Emma smirked. "Oh, my God. Is this really happening?"

Ella looked at Mary Margaret. "You tell us."

...

 ** _Granny's Bed and Breakfast - David's Room_**

David was pacing in his room, looking out his window and seeing the clock tower read 7:45.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - King Midas' Castle_**

King George and David presented King Midas with the dragon's head, which had been turned to gold.

"He has done it." George told him. "Everything you asked for and more. My son battled the dragon and prevailed."

Midas nodded, smiling slightly. "Bring it to the palace. Put it between the chimera and the mapinguari."

The knights carried the dragon head away.

George turned to David, in shock. "We did it. We pulled it off."

David nodded in agreement. "Yes. Now how much longer before I can return home?"

"That's a discussion not for now." George told him.

Midas approached. "From this day forth, may that beast's head be a reminder to us, of the valiant warrior who killed it. The bravest, most noble prince I have ever met. You have earned my utmost respect."

"We treasure that respect, King Midas, just as we respect your treasure." George told him.

Midas nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, you were promised gold, and gold you shall have, but I did not get to where I am by thinking small. I stand before you now because I dared to dream big. I was not just looking for a dragon slayer. I was looking for the strongest warrior in the land, a hero. Someone who could unite the kingdom. Someone I would be proud to call family. Bring her." Princess Abigail (Kathryn) entered the room. "Gentlemen, may I present my daughter Abigail? Beyond gold, beyond anything, I value her most. I promised her I would only give her hand in marriage when I could find a companion worthy of her, and now I have."

"He killed the dragon?" Abigail asked. Midas nodded. "I guess he'll do."

Midas looked at David. "And so, Prince James, I offer you my daughter's hand in marriage."

David walked closer to let him down gently. "King Midas, I am humbled by your generous offer, but I can't honestly say I'm-"

George stepped forward to stop him. "My son, always so humble." He pulled David closer to him to whisper in his ear. "If you say anything but yes, you will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our kingdom. You will marry this girl, or I will kill you. I will kill your mother. I will turn that farm to ash. Do you understand me? I will take your silence for wisdom. Follow it. I know you'll make the right decision."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Street_**

David walked along, looking at a map, appearing to be lost.

Regina approached. "Mr. Nolan?" David jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just heading home from work and I saw you. Are you lost?"

"Yeah." David answered. "Yeah, kind of. I'm looking for the toll bridge."

Regina nodded. "Ah, where you were found."

"Yeah/" David answered.

"Trying to job your memory?" Regina asked.

"No, I'm meeting someone." David answered.

"So you made your choice." Regina realized.

David nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I don't suppose I can convince you to change your mind?" Regina asked.

David shook his head. "I can't change what I feel."

"No, of course not." Regina agreed. "Walk down the street to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. You'll find a fork in the road. Go left. It will take you to a hiking trail that leads directly to the bridge."

David looked at her in surprise. "Thank you, for, uh, understanding."

David started to walk away.

Regina watched him go with a hint of a smirk. "Good luck, David. I hope you find what you're looking for."

...

 ** _Woods - Toll Bridge_**

Mary Margaret, in a pretty pink outfit, was waiting for David, excited but nervous at the same time.

...

 ** _Street_**

David was searching for the fork in the road that Regina had told him about, coming upon Mr. Gold's shop.

...

 ** _Gold's Pawnshop_**

David walked in, looking around. "Hello? Hello?"

David spotted the mobiles that had hung over Young Emma's bed and Baby Ella's crib in the Enchanted Forest, going to look at them.

Gold walked closer. "Charming."

"I'm sorry?" David asked.

Gold smirked at what he didn't know. "The mobiles. Aren't they charming? Exquisitely designed. Masterfully crafted. I could get them down if you'd like."

David shook his head. "No, no, no. I mean, they're very nice, but actually, I'm looking for the toll bridge. The mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but..."

"It seems Ms. Mills has led you astray." Gold told him.

"Yeah." David agreed. "Yeah, you'd think the mayor would know her own town."

Gold nodded. "One would think. Out of the door, turn right, two blocks, you'll find the trail. Can't miss it."

"Thank you." David told him, turning to leave, but saw the windmill that used to be on the front lawn of his house.

"See something you like?" Gold asked.

"Where did you get that?" David asked.

"That old thing?" Gold asked. "That's been gathering dust for forever."

David spun the windmill. "I think this belonged to me."

"Really?" Gold asked. "Are you sure?"

David nodded, suddenly remembering. "Yes. I remember."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Farm_**

David rode a horse onto his mother's farm, dismounting the horse to speak to Ruth. "Mother."

Ruth smiled in relief. "Oh, you're back. You're alive."

"Yes." David agreed. They embraced. "I did it."

"Are you hurt?" Ruth asked. "I've been so worried."

"I'm fine, Mother, really." David answered.

Ruth smiled. "Oh, look at you. Look at you. You-you look like a-like a... oh, you look like a prince. Come inside, I'll make us some supper. You should see the house, the farm. The king is going to take care of us. He's already started." She started for the house, but stopped when she realized that he wasn't following. "What? What's wrong?"

"Midas wants us to unite the kingdoms," David answered. "By marrying me to his daughter."

"What?" Ruth asked in shock.

"It makes the grain merchant's dowry look like sheep dung." David told her.

Ruth shook her head worriedly. "No, you were right to turn down that offer as you must this one too. Every day you've been gone has shown me it was shameful of me to ever encourage you otherwise. Your freedom to choose is more important than anything. I'll give up the farm."

David shook his head. "No."

"They can't force you." Ruth told him.

"Yes, they can, and because of our ruse, Midas can never know who I am." David explained. "Which..."

Ruth realized, heartbroken, horrified. "We can't ever see each other again."

David nodded, near tears, feeling just as she was. "Yes."

"Then don't do it." Ruth begged. "Run away."

"I can't." David told her. "They will kill you."

Ruth's heart was sinking with each word. "I lose you either way. At least I'll know you'll be happy."

"I already accepted Midas' offer." David explained. "I didn't come here for advice, Mother. I came here to say goodbye. There was too much at stake. I couldn't let the kingdom suffer on my account. I couldn't let them hurt you. You know, you were right about one thing. I can't have everything."

Ruth was nearly crying. "Oh, my boy. My sweet, sweet boy." She took off her wedding ring. "Give this to your wife to be."

"No, Mother." David disagreed. "I don't love her. I don't even know her. I can't take this."

"Just because you don't know her does't mean you won't grow to love her." Ruth countered. "True love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father. I've had it as your mother. Now you will have it. Take it."

David shook his head emotionally. "No, no."

Ruth put the ring in his hand. "Take it, and I'll know, even if I never see you again, I'll know you'll find love. I'll know you'll be happy."

Crying, mother and son embraced goodbye.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Woods - Toll Bridge_**

Mary Margaret was still waiting, twisting the same ring Ruth had given to David around her finger.

David ran up to her. "You came."

Mary Margaret smiled, but let it fade. "You sound surprised. In fact, you almost sound a bit disappointed."

"I remember." David told her.

"Kathryn?" Mary Margaret asked.

David nodded. "Everything."

"And you love her?" Mary Margaret asked.

David was hopeless, confused, conflicted, overwhelmed. "I don't know, but I know I did. I remember how I felt, and I think I have to honor that."

Mary Margaret looked saddened but understanding. "And everything that you said to me-"

"Is true." David answered. "I do have feelings for you, intense feelings, feelings I don't quite understand."

"You're going back to her." Mary Margaret realized.

David nodded sadly in regret and sympathy for ever hurting her. "It's the right thing to do."

Mary Margaret was a bit angry. "The right thing to do was not to lead me on."

"I know." David told her sadly.

Mary Margaret sighed, looking away, then looking back. "So you've made your choice."

"I'm sorry." David told her.

"That's okay." Mary Margaret told him. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Mary Margaret walked away, near tears, leaving David in a similar state of confusion, confliction, overwhelming sea of feelings they thought they had to lock away.

...

 ** _Street_**

Emma was driving through the streets of Storybrooke on her night shift when she saw someone exiting the window of the Mills House, pulling over, getting out of the car, striking the figure in the stomach as they walked by, only to see the figure was Sheriff Graham. "This is volunteering?"

Graham groaned a bit in pain. "Plans changed. Regina needed me to-"

"Sleep with her?" Emma finished.

Graham gave her a look. "No."

"Why were you sneaking out the window?" Emma asked.

"Because she didn't want Henry, Rose and Lisa to know." Graham answered.

Emma gave him an incredulous look. "You did this with Rose, Lisa and Henry in the house?"

"They're sleeping." Graham told her. "They don't know."

Emma looked away in disdain. "Oh, my God. I wish I was Lisa, Rose and Henry right now. This is disgusting."

"I really do work at an animal shelter." Graham told her, trying to make the situation a bit better.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can finish my shift. I'm done working nights."

Emma tossed the police cruiser keys to Graham, walking away.

...

 ** _Nolan House - Outside_**

David rung the doorbell to the house until Kathryn answered the door. "You were right. I did hate that windmill out front."

Kathryn nodded, hurt. "You remember. How much do you remember?"

"Enough." David answered. "I know we weren't at a good place when I left. I know you thought I was leaving you, but I wasn't. I wanted to work things out, I just needed some time, then I had my accident and got much more time than I expected. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Kathryn told him.

"I know we have work to do." David told her. "Let's see what happens."

Kathryn, relieved and a little more at ease, nodded. "I'd like that."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Midas' Castle_**

David walked toward Midas and George, alongside Abigail.

"Let this mark the beginning of a new area, of a new kingdom, united and strong." Midas told them.

George nodded. "An area of mutual prosperity."

"Abigail, James, as I stay to work out the particulars of our land with King George, go to your new home at my palace," Midas told them. "We'll be along shortly, and the celebration will be beyond your dreams."

"Thank you, Daddy." Abigail told him. "I trust that you know best."

George led David aside. "I'm glad you made the right decision, son."

George held out his hand.

David hesitantly shook it. "Thank you, Father."

"Come." Abigail told him. "I'm tired of waiting."

David nodded. "Well, then our journey shall begin. I thought we might take the scenic route."

Abigail walked away.

George looked at David. "Smile, son. You're on the road to true love."

Glaring at George, David followed Abigail.

...

 ** _Woods_**

Snow White watched David and Abigail's carriage roll by from a tree. (the beginning of the story of how David and Snow met)

"I told you the troll road would have been quicker." Abigail told him. "Are you even listening to me?"

A knight called out. "Halt! There's something in the road."

Snow smiled.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Granny's Diner_**

Mary Margaret was sitting alone, depressed.

Ella walked in, sitting next to her. "Rough day?"

"Don't feel like talking." Mary Margaret told her.

"Come on." Ella told her. "What happened to being able to talk to me?"

"You ever walk into a situation where you know exactly what's going to happen?" Mary Margaret asked. "And then you go into it anyway. And then when what you're afraid of happens, you kick yourself because you should have known better. But that's just who you are, so you keep punishing yourself."

Ella shook her head. "No."

"How do you do that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"By never doing what's expected." Ella answered. "It keeps life interesting. You want a drink?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "I want two."

Ella smiled sympathetically in understanding, raising a hand to hail Granny to order their drinks.


	9. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**_Day One_**

 ** _Night - Granny's Diner_**

Graham threw a dart, hitting a bull's eye.

Sidney was watching from nearby. "Nice shot, chief. I betcha 20 bucks you can't do it again."

Graham looked at Ruby, nodding to Sidney. "Next round's on him."

Ruby noticed Emma about to leave. "Emma, what can I get you?"

"Nothing." Emma answered, turning to leave. Graham threw a dart into the wall ahead of her to stop her. Emma turned to face him incredulously. "What the hell? You could have hit me."

Graham smirked, shaking his head. "I never miss. You've been avoiding me, since last night when you saw me..."

"Leaving the mayor's?" Emma finished. "And, yes, that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham. I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life, and I really don't care."

...

 ** _Street_**

After leaving Granny's, Emma walked down the street.

Graham followed her. "If you don't care, then why are you so upset?"

Emma gave him a look. "I'm not upset."

"If that were true, you'd be at the bar with me, Ella and Freya having a drink, and not running away/" Graham pointed out. "Can we please talk about this? I need you to understand."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Graham admitted. "Uh, maybe so I can understand."

Emma shook her head. "You need analysis, go talk to Archie."

Graham walked closer. "I wanna talk to you."

"Well, your bad judgment is your problem, not mine." Emma told him.

"You don't know what it's like with her." Graham told her. "I don't feel anything. Can you understand that?"

"A bad relationship?" Emma asked. "Yeah, I understand a bad relationship. I just don't wanna talk about yours."

"Look, I know you, Ella and Freya have your own issues with Regina, and I shouldn't told you about that before you and Ella took the job, before I offered one to Freya'" Graham told her.

"Yeah, why the secrecy?" Emma asked. "We're all adults. You can do whatever you want."

"'Cause I-I don't want you to look at me the way you are now." Graham answered.

"Why do you care how I look at you?" Emma asked.

"Because..." Graham trailed off.

"What?" Emma asked. Graham kissed her, much to Emma's shock, having blurred impressions of a forest, and as the scene became clear, a wolf with eyes of different colors, one red, the other one black, appeared briefly. Emma pulled away, shocked, angry, incredulous. "What the hell was that?"

"Did you see that?" Graham asked.

"How much have you been drinking?" Emma asked. "That was way over the line."

"I'm sorry." Graham told her. "I just..."

"What?" Emma asked angrily. "You what?"

"I need to feel something." Graham answered.

"Listen to me, Graham." Emma told him. "You are drunk and full of regret. I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing. You're not getting it with me."

Emma walked away hurriedly down the street.

...

 ** _Mills House - Outside_**

Graham was knocking desperately on the door.

Regina opened the door, surprised to see him there. "Graham."

"Are Henry, Rose and Lisa asleep?" Graham asked.

"Yes." Regina answered. "Why?"

Graham walked in, grabbing Regina by the head to kiss her hungrily, trying to feel anything, pushing her against the wall. They continued to make out as the front door closed. Graham went on to kiss Regina's neck. Regina opened her eyes, seeming to know that Graham was close to figuring out something about who he really was with the way he was acting.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Snow White/Evil Queen's Castle_**

Evil Queen was standing on a balcony in the castle, overlooking a coffin covered with rose petals, seeing Snow White walk toward the coffin to place a white rose on it, walking toward her.

Snow was crying silently. "Goodbye, Father."

Evil Queen approached her, touching her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Snow."

Snow shook her head, trying not to cry. "I loved him so much."

They embraced.

Evil Queen closed her eyes. "So did I, dear." Snow sobbed. "So did I." They pulled away. "The loss I feel for my husband must be nothing compared to the loss you feel for your father. If there is anything I can do, please let me know. I may only be your mother through marriage, but I'm here for you, dear. Truly and forever."

Snow breathed deeply in relief, embracing Evil Queen once again. Evil Queen had a non-emotional look once Snow couldn't see her face, revealing it was all an act.

...

 ** _Evil Queen's Chamber_**

Evil Queen walked in with two soldiers.

Sidney, Magic Mirror, appeared in the mirror. "Congratulations. Your revenge is almost complete."

"One down." Evil Queen told him. "One to go."

"She has no idea, does she?" Magic Mirror asked.

Evil Queen smirked. "That I'm responsible for his passing? She sough comfort with me. Sickening. I could have ended her miserable existence right here. Believe me, it was tempting."

"It would have sated your soul." Magic Mirror told her.

Evil Queen shook her head. "The kingdom is still loyal to her. They would turn on me. They don't know the wretchedness inside of her as I do. They don't know what she did to me. We must be delicate in this next phase. Her demise must be handled with care."

"Perhaps one of your knights, your majesty." Magic Mirror suggested.

"No." Evil Queen answered. "I need someone adapted with murder. Bereft of mercy."

"Someone with no heart." Magic Mirror realized.

Evil Queen nodded, smirking. "Now you understand."

Magic Mirror chuckled. "Well, in that case, you need a huntsman."

...

 ** _Woods_**

The counterpart to Graham, the Huntsman, had just killed a stag, removing his weaponry from his body. "You have died so that I may live. Forgive me. Your sacrifice is honorable. Thank you." The wolf Graham had seen in his vision while kissing Emma approached the Huntsman. "Don't worry, boy, you won't go hungry tonight."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Mills House - Regina's Room_**

Regina and Graham were lying in bed. Graham woke up, soaked with sweat, gasping.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"I had a most intense dream." Graham answered. "I was in the woods hunting and I killed a deer. There was a wolf."

"A wolf?" Regina repeated.

Graham nodded. "Its eyes, one was blood red and the other one was black as night. The funny thing is, I think I've seen the wolf before."

"Come back to sleep, Graham." Regina told him. "It was only a dream."

"It didn't feel like a dream." Graham told her. "It felt like a memory."

Graham stood, pulling on his clothes.

Regina sat up. "Graham?"

"I need some air." Graham told her. "I need to think."

"Graham, please." Regina told him. "Come back to bed."

"I left my car at Granny's anyway." Graham explained. "I need to go and get it, clear my head."

Graham sat down on the bed to pull on his boots.

Regina slid closer. "Graham. Listen, it's late. You're tired, probably still drunk. Don't leave."

"Since when do you want me to stay anyway?" Graham asked.

Regina gave him a look. "You're not well."

Graham shook his head. "I'm fine."

Graham left the house, leaving Regina worrying about the fact that he was starting to remember.

...

 ** _Rose and Lisa's Room_**

Rose was sleeping in her bed, but Lisa was sitting awake in hers, while she was striking matches to see visions and memories of the past, having seen the last flashback, and also seeing that Graham was starting to remember, having seen what he was saying to Regina. She knew that Graham was remembering, smiling in relief that someone other than herself, Freya, Jefferson, Regina and Gold had remembered (though Lisa did not yet know that Gold remembered)

...

 ** _Outside_**

Graham was walking, dropping his car keys. As he reached for them, his wolf approached him. Graham backed away a little. The wolf looked at him, trudging away.

...

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Mary Margaret's Loft_**

Emma walked downstairs, noticing flowers on the kitchen table. "Really?"

Emma threw them in a garbage bin. Freya, Ella and Mary Margaret walked in, drinking coffee.

"Oh, hey." Freya told them. "Emma, what are you doing?"

"If Graham thinks flowers will work on me..." Emma trailed off.

"No, those were mine." Mary Margaret told her.

Ella nodded. "Oh. From David?"

"No." Mary Margaret answered. "Dr. Whale."

"Why would Dr. Whale..." Ella trailed off when she realized. "Are you serious?"

Mary Margaret cringed. "I know, it's a disaster."

Ella smiled. "No, that's amazing. You're getting over David."

"First of all, there's nothing to get over." Mary Margaret told them. "And second of all, just a one-night-stand."

"Not according to those flowers." Freya pointed out.

Mary Margaret thought consideringly. "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him."

Ella smiled. "Oh, my God. You called him? That's definitely not a one-night-stand."

"O-okay, I'm still learning." Mary Margaret told them. Freya tried not to laugh, pressing her lips together. "I never had one before. I felt guilty."

"Why?" Ella asked. "There's nothing wrong with what you did."

"Yeah, trust me, one nighters is as far as I ever go." Emma told them.

Freya tilted her head. "Well, that's because you're..."

"Because I'm what?" Emma asked.

Freya smirked, shaking her head. "Never mind."

Ella gave her an amused look. "No. Tell us. What do you mean?"

"She's just protecting herself." Freya answered. "With that wall she put up. And so are you, Ella. Even though you're not as closed off as Emma, you're still reluctant to give into anything, while Emma is completely against it."

"Just because I don't get emotional with a man..." Emma trailed off.

"You don't get emotional with a man?" Freya repeated skeptically. "The floral abuse tells a different story."

"What story is that?" Emma asked.

"The one that's obvious to everyone, except apparently you." Freya answered. "That you have feelings for Graham."

"Come on." Emma told them.

"There's the wall." Mary Margaret told her.

Emma gave them a look. "That's not a wall."

Mary Margaret picked the flowers out of the garbage bin, putting them into a vase. "Really?"

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious." Ella told them.

"Oh, true." Freya agreed. "True. But, Emma? Ella? Those walls of yours? They may keep out pain. But they also may keep out love."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement.

"What would you know about a wall?" Ella asked.

Freya smirked without humor at the irony of being asked that question. "I used to have a wall. As bad as both of yours. Worse, actually."

"Because of loss?" Ella asked timidly. Freya looked up. "Sorry. I couldn't help but notice your intense love/hate relationship with your dad. And you said you've lost people before. And the way you've been fighting for Lisa, it tells me that you've been fighting for her because it feels like you lost her."

"Yeah." Freya answered. "It's a very long, very complicated story. But I had a wall for a very long time."

"Until you met Jefferson?" Mary Margaret asked.

Freya smiled, nodding. "Until I met Jefferson. It's not a bad thing to have a wall, guys. But it's also not a bad thing to live without one. In fact, it's probably better."

Emma and Ella considered this seriously. Mary Margaret also seemed to be taking the words to heart.

...

 ** _Woods_**

Graham was following the wolf. A distant howl of the wolf could be heard, then there was a sound of a shovel digging.

Mr. Gold appeared. "Good morning, Sheriff. Sorry if I startled you."

"Right, sorry." Graham told him. "I-I thought you were a wolf."

Gold was amused. "Did I forget to shave?"

"What are you doing out here so early?" Graham asked.

Gold shrugged. "A spot of gardening. Yourself?"

"I was looking for..." Graham trailed off.

"A wolf." Gold finished. "Yeah, I think I've been able to catch on. You know, to the best of my knowledge, there are no wolves in Storybrooke. Not the literal kind, anyway. Why are you looking?"

"You'll think I'm crazy." Graham told him.

Gold shook his head. "Try me."

"I saw one in my dreams and then I saw one for real, just a few hours ago." Graham explained. "Did you-did you see anything unusual right there?"

Gold looked closely at his shovel. "I'm afraid not. I do wish I could be more helpful." He walked past Graham. "You know, Sheriff, they say that dreams..." He paused, turning around to face him. "Dreams are memories. Memories of another life."

"What do you believe?" Graham asked.

"I never rule out anything." Gold answered. "Good luck, Sheriff. I do hope you'll find what you're looking for."

Gold walked away in one direction, while Graham walked away in the other, still looking for the wolf.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

The huntsman and the wolf were briefly seen walking through the woods together.

...

 ** _Tavern_**

The huntsman and his wolf walked into the tavern. A drink was placed in front of the huntsman, who threw a chunk of meat down to the wolf. A group of men nearby noticed.

"They are letting animals in here now?" Man 1 asked.

"This isn't a slaughterhouse." Man 2 told them.

"Forget it." Man 3 told them. "He might as well be one, too. I heard he was raised by 'em."

Man 4 nodded. "He does smell like 'em."

Man 5 scoffed. "Pathetic. I've heard his cries over his kills. You believe that?"

Man 2 approached the huntsman. "Tell me, huntsman. What kind of a man cries over an animal?"

"An honorable one." The huntsman answered.

"What do you know about honor?" Man 2 asked.

"I have it." The huntsman answered. "They have it. You don't."

"Animals have it?" Man 2 asked skeptically.

The huntsman nodded. "They are pure of heart. Not selfish and self serving like people."

The wolf stood, snarling at Man 2.

Man 2 looked at the huntsman angrily. "Tell him to stop threatening me. Because you know, what I do to pets that threaten me? I hang them on my wall."

Man 2 drew a knife.

The huntsman stood from his table, turning the knife around on Man 2 to stab him in the shoulder, making him fall with a groan of pain. "He is not a pet."

Man 3 attacked the huntsman, who fought him off by throwing him against a mirror. The mirror's glass shattered. Picking up a shard, the huntsman turned to face another enemy. The frightened men turned to run and leave. The huntsman put the shard down on the table, briefly reflecting in it.

...

 ** _Snow White/Evil Queen's Castle (Futurely known as the Dark Palace)_**

The Evil Queen watched the scene in the tavern through the mirror Magic Mirror had shown her. "He's perfect. Bring him to me."

A guard nodded, leaving to do as told.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Graham was still trying to track down the wolf, hearing distant howling of a wolf, catching a glimpse of the wolf's fur. The wolf stood still for a moment.

Graham was able to face him. "What do you want?" The wolf turned, trudging away. "Hey!"

Graham whistled. The wolf turned, approaching him. Graham rested a hand on the wolf's head, who looked up at him. After touching the wolf, Graham received blurry memories, blurred impressions of a forest, himself raising a knife, Snow White looking at him with eyes widened in fear, the wolf howling, the Evil Queen's vault. Graham snapped out of the vision of memories, seeing that the wolf had disappeared, looking around, confused, heading back to town.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Dark Palace - Evil Queen's Chambers_**

The huntsman entered the chambers.

"Do you have a name?" Evil Queen asked. "Or shall I just call you the huntsman?" The huntsman remained silent. Evil Queen rose from her chair, walking closer. "You're a tortured one, aren't you, huntsman? Is this because your parents abandoned you to the wolves?"

"Those weren't my parents." The huntsman told her. "All they did was give birth to me. The wolves are my family."

Evil Queen nodded. "Wolves indeed. I always felt there were two kinds of people, wolves and sheep. Those who kill and those who get killed. And you, huntsman, you are most certainly a wolf."

"Why am I here?" The huntsman asked.

"I'd like you to kill someone for me." Evil Queen answered. "Can you do that?"

"I kill for me." The huntsman told her. "Why would I do anything for you?"

"Because I have so much to offer." Evil Queen answered. "A place at my court. You'll become my official huntsman."

The huntsman shook his head. "I'm not interested in being a pet. This place is a cage."

Evil Queen gave him a surprised look. "You'd be awash in luxury. Wanting for nothing."

"You've got an army at your disposal." The huntsman pointed out. "What do you need of me?"

"My prey is beloved by all the kingdom." Evil Queen answered. "I need someone who won't be blinded by that. Someone without compassion. Someone who'll have no qualms carving a heart out and bringing it back for my collection."

The huntsman nodded. "That's me."

Evil Queen smirked. "As I suspected. Now tell me, what will it take? What do you want? There must be something."

The huntsman thought for a long moment. "Outlaw the hunting of wolves. They are to be left alone. They are to be protected."

Impressed, Evil Queen nodded. "Simple enough."

The huntsman sighed. "So. Who do you want me to kill?"

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Storybrooke Elementary School - Mary Margaret's Classroom_**

Graham stepped closer. "Mary Margaret, how long have we known each other?"

"I don't know." Mary Margaret admitted. "A while."

"Do you remember when we met?" Graham asked.

Mary Margaret took a moment to consider. "No."

"Me neither." Graham agreed. "I can't remember when I met you or when I met anyone. Isn't that odd?"

Mary Margaret shook her head in confusion. "I don't know. I-I suppose. I think that's just life. Things get hazy."

"Have I ever hurt you?" Graham asked.

Mary Margaret looked at him in surprise. "Oh, Graham, no. Of course not. What is going on?"

"Do you believe in other lives?" Graham asked.

"Like Heaven?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I mean like past lives." Graham answered.

Mary Margaret jumped to a conclusion, chuckling. "You've been talking to Lisa, Rose and Henry."

"What do Lisa, Henry and Rose have to do with this?" Graham asked.

"Oh, Lisa has this book of stories." Mary Margaret explained. "She has been going on about how she thinks we are all characters from them, from another land. We've forgotten who we really are, which, of course, makes no sense."

Graham nodded. "Right. No, of course."

"Anyway, Lisa managed to convince Henry and Rose into thinking the same as her." Mary Margaret explained. "Graham, you're burning up. Go home and get some rest. I think you'll feel much better after you've had some sleep."

"Right, you're absolutely right." Graham told her. "I'm sorry I've disturbed you. Thank you."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Of course."

Graham left the classroom, leaving Mary Margaret confused and concerned.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Snow White and the huntsman were making their way through the woods, where the huntsman was posing as a knight.

"You know, when I was a little girl, the summer palace was my favorite place." Snow admitted. "The mountains surrounding it felt like a cradle. They always made me feel safe. I look forward to returning to it now. Stuffy in there?" The huntsman took off his helmet. Snow offered him an apple, taking one herself. "Here."

The huntsman declined. "No."

Snow put the second apple down, taking a bite of her own, looking around. "You're not a knight, are you?"

"What makes you say that?" The huntsman asked.

"Without fail, every one of my father's men has offered me condolences." Snow answered. "Except you."

The huntsman gazed off unemotionally. "Please accept my condolences."

"And they all know how to wear armor." Snow told him. "She picked you to take me. Why?"

"I think you know." The huntsman answered.

"You're going to kill me." Snow answered.

"You have good instincts." The huntsman told her.

Snow nodded. "And you have too much armor."

Snow picked up a large branch from the ground, hitting the huntsman with it, making him fall, buying herself enough time to run off. The huntsman stood to follow.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Sheriff's Station_**

Emma and Ella were working. Emma placed a file on Graham's desk. Freya was shooting darts, making her mark.

Regina walked in. "Our taxes always hard at work, I see. I'm not surprised to see you here, Freya. You're always dropping by to give your friends Ella and Emma some 'friend time' after school is released and your day job is done. Are you really considering the job that Graham offered you as well?"

"Why not?" Freya asked sarcastically. "I've done more as a protector for this town than you have."

Regina gave her a cold look.

"Graham isn't here." Emma told her. "I assumed he took a sick day, with you."

"Oh, so you're aware of us?" Regina asked. "Good. That's why I'm here. Because I'm also aware of your relationship with him."

"I don't have a relationship with him." Emma told her.

"Oh?" Regina asked sarcastically. "So, nothing's ever happened between the two of you? You forget, Miss Swan, I have eyes everywhere."

"They kissed." Ella told her. "So what? It didn't mean anything."

"Well, of course not." Regina told them. "Because both of you are incapable of feeling anything for anyone. There's a reason you're both alone, isn't there?"

"All due respect, the way we live our lives is our business." Ella told her.

"It is until it infringes on my life." Regina replied. "Like your and Freya's bond with my kids, Ella. Henry. Rose. Even Lisa, once I get the process of adopting her from the foster care system finished. Which is why I wanted to speak to you as well, Freya. I know you're still fighting me over the adoption and that you've been having your little friend Ella here look for something incriminating on me so that I won't be able to take Lisa in. But do you know what that would also do? Take Henry and Rose away from me. Which I assume both of you know that, and that is why you're helping Freya, Ella. So you can try to take Henry and Rose from me."

"We know that neither Lisa, Henry or Rose want to be with you right now." Freya replied.

"And they're convinced you're this Evil Queen, and there must be a reason, right?" Ella asked.

Regina gave them a scathing look. "Do not test me when it comes to my keeping Henry and Rose and my taking of Lisa. And Emma, as for you, stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts into his head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path of self-destruction. And, Freya, Ella, if you're not careful, you will send Henry, Rose and Lisa onto the same path. I want all of you to stay away from all of them."

Emma, Ella and Freya glared at Regina, but didn't respond, though clearly, none of them were ready to give up or stop fighting.

...

 ** _Mills House - Outside_**

Graham rang the doorbell until Lisa answered the door, and Henry and Rose walked up to them.

"Hey, Sheriff." Henry told him. "Our mom's not here."

"Actually, Henry, he's here to see you, me and Rose." Lisa told him. "He was hoping we could help him."

Graham was shocked that she knew that, but couldn't find the words to say.

Rose was interested, smiling. "Help him with what?"

Lisa looked at Graham. "I know you came to see us about our book. And yes. You are in it."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Snow White was resting in the woods, writing a letter.

The huntsman caught up to her. "I hunt you, yet you stop to compose a letter? I will never understand your kind."

"I don't know these woods." Snow admitted. "You're obviously a skilled hunter. You'll find me. No matter what I do, I know how this ends."

The huntsman nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"There's one thing I ask that you do after you kill me." Snow told him. "Please deliver this to the Queen."

Snow handed the letter to him.

"Your tricks won't work on me." The huntsman told her.

Snow shook her head. "It's not a trick. Please, give it to her. Tell her I mean every word."

The huntsman took the letter, beginning to read it, taking out a knife from his pocket, drawing closer to her, lifting the knife high, but swung to cut a piece of stalk off a plant, drilling a hole along it. "Sign this when you need help."

"What?" Snow asked.

"It's a whistle." The huntsman explained. "It will bring you aid. You will be lead to safety. Now go, run."

Snow shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. You're not going to kill me?"

The huntsman gave her a look. "Run!"

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Mills House - Rose/Lisa's Room_**

Lisa, Rose and Henry were showing the fairytale book to Graham.

"When did your flashes begin?" Rose asked.

"Right after I kissed Emma." Graham answered.

Henry looked at him in shock, grossed out. "You kissed the aunt to me and Rose?"

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. "What did you see?"

"A wolf." Graham answered. "I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Mary Margaret."

"And you were about to hurt her." Lisa told him.

"Yes." Graham answered. "How'd you know that?"

"Because Mary Margaret is Snow White, which makes you the huntsman." Lisa answered.

"So you really think that I could be another person?" Graham asked.

"Makes total sense." Rose told him. "You were raised by wolves. That's why you keep seeing one."

"It's your friend." Lisa explained. "Your guide. It's trying to help you."

"I'm remembering this because I kissed Emma?" Graham asked. "How is that possible? Lisa, how do you know any of this?"

"Well, Lisa, Emma and Ella are very special." Henry answered. "It's complicated and a long story, something you won't understand yet."

"And even if you could understand it right now, it would just overwhelm you more." Rose added.

"What happened after I spared Snow White?" Graham asked.

"The Queen took your heart." Lisa answered. "She ripped it out. It's kind of her thing. She never wanted you to feel ever again."

"Let me see the book." Graham told them. Henry handed him the book. Graham turned a page, to one with the Evil Queen in front of her vault. "What's that? I saw that too. The wolf was howling at it."

"That's her vault." Rose answered. "According to Lisa, that's where she put your heart."

"The wolf wants me to find it." Graham realized. "Henry? Rose? Thank you, Lisa."

Graham ran out.

Lisa was worried. "I wish I could go after him. To help him."

"Well, even if you went after him, you wouldn't be able to help him, Lisa." Henry told her. "You don't have your powers here."

"He's right." Rose told her. "We just have to figure out a way to break the curse so that you can get your powers back. And then you can help people all you want."

Lisa nodded in agreement. "Just as long as I get my wand back, and Emma and Ella can believe in all of this, so we can break the curse together."

...

 ** _Outside_**

Emma was waiting for Graham just outside. "Hey. I hear that you're having a rough day."

"Who says?" Graham asked.

"Pretty much everyone." Emma answered. "Maybe you need to go home and get some rest."

Graham shook his head. "I'm fine."

"No, Graham, you're not fine." Emma told him. "You just went to see three ten year olds for help."

"They seem to be the only ones making sense." Graham replied.

"What's going on?" Emma asked. "What's really going on?"

"It's my heart, Emma," Graham answered. "I need to find it."

"Okay, so how are you going to do that?" Emma asked.

"I just need to follow the wolf." Graham answered.

"What?" Emma asked. "What wolf?"

"From my dreams." Graham answered. "He's gonna help me find my heart."

Emma realized he was serious, stunned, confused. "I'm sorry, I thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think that you don't have a heart?"

Graham nodded. "It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything."

"Listen to me, Graham, you have a heart." Emma told him. "I can prove it." She placed her hand on his chest to feel a beat. "See, it's beating, it's real." She grabbed his hand, placing it on his chest. "Feel that? That is your heart."

Graham shook his head, taking his hand away. "No, it's the curse."

Emma gave him a look. "You can't really believe that's true."

Emma stopped in shock when she looked behind Graham.

"What?" Graham asked.

Emma nodded behind him. Graham turned to follow her gaze, seeing the wolf, looking at Emma, following the wolf. Stunned, Emma followed.

...

 ** _Cemetery_**

Graham and Emma ended up chasing the wolf into the cemetery.

"Graham." Emma told him. "Graham, be careful."

"It's my friend." Graham explained. "It won't hurt us."

The wolf howled. Emma doubted the wolf's friendliness. The wolf continued to run and they followed pursuit, losing the wolf, but Graham noticed the vault.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"It's my heart." Graham answered. "It's in there."

...

Graham turned on a flashlight to take it inside. "I have to look in there."

"Oh, no, stop, stop." Emma told him.

"I have to get in there." Graham told her. "Please."

"Graham, come on." Emma told him. "You really think that your heart is in there?" Graham nodded. "Okay, let's find out." Emma attempted to open the door, but it was locked. "Come on."

Emma kicked the door open. They walked inside.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Dark Palace - Evil Queen's Chambers_**

A guard escorted the huntsman to the Evil Queen's chambers. "Wait here."

The guard left, and the Evil Queen entered.

The huntsman noticed her black clothing. "I see you're still in mourning."

Evil Queen smirked in amusement. "The time for mourning is over. I simply found that black suits me. Now, tell me, is Snow dead?"

"The young girl's heart as you requested." The huntsman told her, indicating a bag hanging over his shoulder. Evil Queen took a step forward in order to grab it, but the huntsman pulled the bag out of her reach. "First, there's something I must do."

The huntsman took out a letter.

"What's this?" Evil Queen asked.

"The girl wanted you to have it." The huntsman answered.

Evil Queen considered this. "Read it to me."

The huntsman nodded, starting to read. "Dear stepmother."

As the huntsman proceeded to read, his voice was replaced by Snow White's.

Snow: (voice over) _"By the time you read this, I will be dead. I understand that you will never have love in your life because of me. So it's only fitting that I'll be denied the same joy as well. For the sake of the kingdom, I hope my death satisfies your need for revenge, allowing you to rule my father's subjects as they deserve, with compassion, and a gentle hand. I know what you think you're doing is vengeance, I prefer to think of it as sacrifice, for the good of all. With that in mind, I welcome the end. I want you to take my last message to heart. I'm sorry, and I forgive you."_

Evil Queen took the letter, walking over to the fireplace. "Don't tell me you're becoming a sheep."

Evil Queen threw the letter into the fire to let it burn.

"She put others before herself, and yet, you hate her." The huntsman told her. "What did she do to you?"

"I shared a secret with her and she couldn't keep it, and that betrayal cost me dearly." Evil Queen answered, turning to face him. "Now show me her heart." She took his bag, walking into a neighboring room, carefully placing the heart inside a casket, approaching a wall of her vault made up of drawers. "It should open." She angrily took the heart out of the casket, walking toward the huntsman angrily in realization. "This isn't her heart. This isn't a human heart. What did you do?"

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Storybrooke Cemetery - Mills Crypt_**

Graham scoured the room for his heart, seeing a sarcophagus standing in the middle of the room, reading the inscription for Regina's father: Henry Mills, beloved father, turning to face Emma. "It's got to be in here. Somewhere." He scanned the walls. "There's got to be a hidden door. A lever." He tried to open an urn. "Something."

"Hey, Graham, there's nothing in here." Emma told him.

"There has to be." Graham argued. "If there isn't, then-"

Emma walked closer. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

They heard Regina calling out from the entrance of the crypt. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

...

 ** _Outside_**

Graham and Emma walked outside toward Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

Regina gave them a cold look. "Bringing flowers to my father's grave. Like I do every Wednesday."

"Don't blame her." Graham told her. "It's my fault. I wanted to look in there."

"Really?" Regina asked. "Why? What were you looking for?"

Graham sighed. "Nothing. It was, uh, nothing. It was nothing."

"You don't look well, dear." Regina remarked. "Let's take you home."

Regina took Graham by the shoulder, leading him away.

Graham pulled free. "Regina, I don't want to go home. Not with you."

"Oh, but you'll go with her?" Regina asked.

"Hey, this is between you two." Emma told them. "Leave me out of it."

"She's right." Graham told her. "It's between us. And things have to change."

Regina glared at Emma. "And I wonder, why that is, all of a sudden."

"It has nothing to do with her." Graham told her. "I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina, and I know now, it's not me. It's you."

"So you're leaving me for her?" Regina asked.

"I'm leaving you for me." Graham answered.

"Graham, you're not thinking straight." Regina told him.

"Actually, for the first time, I am." Graham replied. "I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance."

Regina gave him a look. "Graham."

"I'm sorry." Graham told her. "It's over."

"I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this." Regina told her. "To have you, Ella and Freya keep coming after everything I hold dear."

Graham gave her a look. "I told you, it's not her. And it's certainly not Ella or Freya."

"I'm sorry, did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, or Ella, or Freya, but with you?" Emma asked.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"Lisa, Rose and Henry came and found me and Ella." Emma told her. "Lisa continues to choose Freya and Jefferson over you. Graham kissed me. They were all miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?"

Regina punched Emma in the face, who then fell into Graham.

Graham caught Emma from falling. "Regina!" Emma recovered, punching Regina in the face, pushing her against the side of the crypt. Graham tried to split them up. "Stop! Stop, stop!"

Finally, Emma pulled away, about to leave, giving Regina a look. "Not worth it."

Emma walked away.

"Graham?" Regina asked, walking closer.

Graham turned away, following Emma, leaving Regina alone in front of her crypt.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Graham had prepared an ice pack, handing it to Emma. "I don't know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind."

Emma put the ice pack to her eye. "It's okay. You were tired, and feverish, and heartbroken."

Graham prepared iodine in order to apply it to Emma's wound, stopping to look at her. "I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her."

"Because it was easy." Emma answered. "And safe. Not feeling anything is an attractive option when what you feel sucks." Graham walked over to her, gently wiping clean Emma's cut, causing her to wince. "Felt that."

...

 ** _Storybrooke Cemetery - Mills Crypt_**

Regina walked in, placing flowers on the coffin, pushing the sarcophagus aside, revealing a staircase, descending the stairs.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Dark Palace_**

Evil Queen and the huntsman were in a smaller room with the wall of drawers.

Evil Queen slammed the heart down onto the pedestal. "Did you think you can fool me with the heart of a stag?" Trying to retreat, the huntsman took a step back. Evil Queen waved her hand, magically slamming the doors closed. "You're not going anywhere."

"She doesn't deserve to die." The huntsman told her.

"That's not up to you." Evil Queen replied. "I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have."

Evil Queen magically stuck her hand through the huntsman's chest, drawing her hand out, pulling his heart out, which glowed red with magic.

The huntsman was in shock. "What-what are you going to do to me?"

Evil Queen kissed the huntsman. "You're now mine, my pet." She walked over to the wall of drawers, holding up the heart. A drawer popped out containing a casket. "And this is your cage. From this moment forward, you will do everything that I say, and if you ever disobey me, if you ever try to run away, all I have to do is squeeze." She squeezed the heart in her hand the huntsman doubled over in pain. "Guards!" Two guards entered the room to grab the huntsman by the arms. "Your life is now in my hands, forever. Take him to my bedchamber."

The guards took the huntsman away. Evil Queen put his heart in the box, closing the drawer.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Storybrooke Cemetery - Mills Crypt_**

The staircase in the crypt was leading to the vault. One wall completely consisted of drawers. Regina walked up to the wall, scanning it in search of a particular drawer, pressing her hand to it, opening it, revealing it contained a small casket. Carefully, Regina opened the casket, revealing that it contained the enchanted heart of the huntsman.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Graham was still attending to Emma's wound. "All better."

"Yeah." Emma agreed.

"What?" Graham asked.

Emma slowly walked over to him, leaning in to kiss Graham. They kiss evoked Graham to remember the events of his life in the Enchanted Forest, previously shown in flashbacks in the order they had occurred. Graham pulled back in shock.

Emma looked at him questioningly. "Graham?"

...

 ** _Regina's Vault_**

Regina took a step closer to look at Graham's heart.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Emma looked at Graham in concern. "You're okay?"

Graham nodded, in shock. "I remember."

"Graham?" Emma asked.

"I remember." Graham repeated.

Emma frowned in confusion. "You remember what?"

Graham slowly approached Emma, cupping her face with his hands. "Thank you."

Emma gave him a smile.

...

 ** _Regina's Vault_**

Regina continued to look at Graham's heart, finally deciding to squeeze it.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Graham doubled over in agony, falling to the floor, groaning, yelling in pain.

Emma was worried, horrified, confused. "Graham? Graham! Graham!"

Emma tried to wake the unconscious Graham by shaking him.

...

 ** _Regina's Vault_**

After crushing the heart, Regina cleaned her hands from the remaining dust.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Emma was still trying to wake the now dead Graham, crying, sobbing. "Graham! Graham! Come on, Graham. Graham!"


	10. Desperate Souls

**_Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Cottage_**

Rumplestiltskin, before he became the Dark One, was spinning thread. His young children at the time, Baelfire and Young Priscilla, ran inside worriedly and horrified.

"Papa, Papa." Young Priscilla told him. "They've come for Morraine."

Hearing horses and soldiers outside, Rumplestiltskin hurriedly grabbed his cane, leading the way outside, followed by his two children.

...

 ** _Outside_**

The three Stiltskins walked outside to see soldiers trying to take Morraine away.

Morraine's father desperately tried to stop them. "No! No, no!"

Morraine's mother was crying. "No! Please! Please, don't take her! No, you can't take her! She's my baby! Don't take my baby!"

The leader of the soldiers, Hordor, was sitting on his horse. "Nonsense. She's a fine, strong girl. She'll make a fine soldier."

"It's a mistake." Morraine's father told him. "She's turning 14. Only 14!"

Hordor raised his voice. "At the orders of the Duke! The Ogre Wars have taken their toll this season. More troops will turn the tide."

Baelfire was horrified. "They lowered the age again, Priscilla."

Young Priscilla was horrified, holding onto Baelfire's arm.

Rumplestiltskin held either of his children's hands to comfort them, holding them protectively. "I know."

Hordor ordered his men to grab Morraine. "Take her. She'll ride with me."

"No!" Morraine's mother told him.

Morraine's father nearly broke. "No, you can't have her."

Morraine's mother tried to attack Hordor, who was wielding the knife of the Dark One named Zoso, who's face was covered with a cloak, and his skin changed like Rumplestiltskin's after he had turned into the Dark One. Zoso was controlled by the dagger and Hordor, magically strangling Morraine's parents, forcing them to stop fighting.

"The Dark One seems to think I can." Hordor told them tauntingly, putting Morraine on the back of his horse, riding away.

The other soldiers followed.

"My birthday is in three days, Papa." Baelfire told him. "They'll come for me in three days."

"We'll find a way." Rumplestiltskin told them. "We'll find a way."

Rumplestiltskin held his children protectively.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day One_**

 ** _Morning - Mr. Gold's Pawnshop_**

Emma and Ella walked in.

"Gold?" Ella asked. "In here?"

Gold muttered to himself. "Well, it is my shop."

Emma and Ella followed his voice to the back of the shop, smelling something unpleasant. "Whoa."

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"Now, this is _Ianolin_ used for waterproofing." Gold told them.

"Smells like livestock." Emma told him.

"Well, it is the reason why sheep's pelt repel water." Gold replied.

"It stinks." Emma complained.

"Um, if there was a reason why you called the Sheriff's department, if you wanna talk about that quickly?" Ella asked. "Or outside?"

Gold stood, walking around his table. "Yes, I just wanted to express my condolences, really. The Sheriff was a good man. You're both still wearing deputy badges?" Emma and Ella looked down, surprised. "Well, he's been gone for two weeks now, and I believe after two weeks of both of you acting as Sheriff, the job becomes one of yours. One of you will have to wear the real badge."

"Yeah, I guess neither of us are just not in a hurry." Ella explained. "So, um, thank you for the kind words."

The sisters walked away, preparing to leave.

Gold followed. "I have things."

The sisters turned around, startled.

"What?" Emma asked.

"The Sheriff, he rented an apartment that I own." Gold explained. "Another reason for my call really, I wanted to offer you a keepsake."

"We don't need anything." Ella told him.

Gold nodded. "As you wish, I'll give them to Mayor Mills. Seems like she was the closest thing he had to family."

"Not sure about that." Emma replied.

"No love lost there, I see." Gold told them. "Look, I feel that all of this stuff is heading directly for the trash bin. You really should take something. Look, his jacket?"

Emma shook her head. "No."

Gold shuffled through the stuff, bringing a radio set into light. "Look, Ella, your children might like these, don't you think? Henry, Rose and Lisa could play together."

Ella considered, stepping closer. "Yes. Please. They grow up so fast. And I didn't get to be part of Henry and Rose's lives like I wanted to be before. And I've been trying to make up for that. And I'm suspecting you're being nice to me about Henry, Lisa and Rose, because your daughter Freya cares about Lisa."

Gold smirked.

"Yeah, Ella can see right through you." Emma told him. "Thanks."

"I'll let Freya know that we got these." Ella told him. "And where they're from. I hope we can enjoy them with Henry, Rose and Lisa."

Gold nodded. "The time together is precious, you know. That's the thing about children, before you know it, you lose them."

...

 ** _Park_**

At the playground castle, Ella and Emma found Henry, Rose and Lisa sitting at their castle with Freya, handing out the radios.

"Brought you guys something." Ella told them. "Thought we could use them together for Operation Cobra."

"Where'd you guys get these?" Freya asked. Ella and Emma didn't answer, awkward because they knew of issues between Freya and her father, but they had no idea about how severe they were. Freya looked at them knowingly. "No. My dad? You got these from my father. Let me guess. He wanted me to know they were from him? Him trying to make nice."

Emma and Ella nodded in answer. Freya sighed.

Henry was upset. "Yeah."

Lisa nudged Henry with her shoulder. "Oh, come on. What's up? You've been depressed for weeks."

"I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while." Henry told them. "You don't play with the Curse. Look what happened to Graham."

"Henry, we told you they did an autopsy." Ella told him. "It was totally natural causes."

"Okay, whatever." Rose told them. She looked at Emma and Ella. "You don't believe? Good. That should keep you from messing with it. And getting killed." She looked at Freya and Lisa. "Like you could get killed."

"You're worried about us?" Lisa asked.

"She killed Graham because he was good." Rose told them. "And you're all good."

"Rose." Freya told her.

"Lisa, you always say that good always wins." Henry told her. "But winning comes with a price. And this is the price. Because good has to play fair. Evil doesn't. She's evil."

"This is probably best." Rose told them. "I don't wanna upset her anymore."

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Emma and Ella were working.

Freya walked closer. "So my father suggested that one of you take on the full job of Sheriff? Wear the badge and everything?" They nodded. "Well, which one? I mean, according to Lisa, Emma, you're the Protector. And Ella's the Savior. This job could be the both of you."

"Graham offered you a second job here, Freya, because you know what you're doing, more than just being a teacher, and you proved that when you went into the mines to save Henry, Rose and Lisa by yourself." Emma told her. "If you wanna consider an actual job here, too, it's open for you."

Freya managed a small smile.

Regina walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry. That job's not open for you, Freya. And Emma, Ella, that Sheriff's badge is not for either of you."

"It's been two weeks." Freya told her. "Promotion is automatic. And I do have what it takes for this."

"Maybe you do, but the promotion is automatic unless the mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I'm doing today." Regina told them.

"So who's it gonna be?" Emma asked.

Regina smirked. "After due reflection, Sidney Glass."

"Sidney from the newspaper?" Freya asked skeptically. "How does he make sense for Sheriff, when you believe that I don't make sense for a Deputy?"

"Well, he's covered the Sheriff's office for as long as anyone can remember." Regina told them.

"Yeah, for writing articles." Freya told her. "And you just want him here because he'll do whatever you want him to."

"You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?" Emma asked.

"Better?" Regina repeated. "Are you referring to Graham's death as 'better'?"

"No." Emma answered in a low voice.

"He was a good man." Regina told her. "He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying this, you have not earned the right of wearing his badge. None of you do."

"Graham picked me and Ella to be deputy, and he offered Freya the same." Emma told her.

"He was wrong." Regina told them.

"No, he knew what he was doing." Emma told her. "He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back."

"Actually, I just did." Regina told them. "Emma, Ella, you're fired. Freya, you're never going to get a job here."

Regina took the Sheriff's badge, leaving the office.

...

 ** _Mary Margaret's Loft_**

 ** _(Song:) Kool Thing - Sonic Youth_**

There was a bottle of Scotch on the kitchen table. Ella was trying to repair a broken toaster.

Mary Margaret and Freya walked in, looking at Emma and Ella, turning the music off.

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

"Toaster broken?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It wasn't when Emma started with it." Ella answered. "Pretty sure it is now."

Emma sighed. "I just needed to hit something."

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Regina fired me and Ella so she can put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff, and refused to give Freya a job even as a deputy." Emma answered. "That's our jobs."

"Never heard you so passionate about it before." Mary Margaret remarked. "What happened?"

Ella sighed. "Oh, I just know we want them back."

"There must be a reason," Mary Margaret told them.

"Maybe I just want to beat her." Emma told them.

There was a knocking on the door.

"Freya?" Mary Margaret asked. "Could you get that?"

Freya walked over to the door, opening it, revealing Gold outside.

Gold smirked. "Good evening, Freya." Freya gave him a look. "Sorry for the intrusion, but there's something I'd like to discuss with you and both Miss Swans."

"I'll let you guys talk." Mary Margaret told them, walking upstairs to let them talk alone.

Emma looked at Gold. "Come on in."

Gold walked in. "Thank you. I heard about what happened with the three of you, such an injustice."

Ella sighed. "Yeah. Well, what's done is done."

"Spoken like a true fighter." Freya told her sarcastically.

"I know what chance I have." Ella replied. "She's the mayor, and we are, well, us."

"A couple people with a common goal can accomplish many things." Gold told them. "A couple people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?"

Freya gave him a look. "A benefactor?"

"Do you mind?" Gold asked, sitting at the kitchen table. "You know, it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter."

"The town charter?" Freya repeated.

Gold smiled slightly. "It's quite comprehensive on the mayor's authority, or maybe she is not quite as powerful as she seems."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Cottage_**

Rumplestiltskin approached his sleeping children, trying to wake them up. "Bae. Bae. Wake up, Priscilla. Come on. Wake up, Cilla. We're going now. Come on."

Baelfire and Young Priscilla woke up, and Rumplestiltskin led them out of the house.

...

 ** _Woods_**

The three of them were walking.

"It feels wrong to run away." Young Priscilla told them.

"It's worse to die, Priscilla." Rumplestiltskin told her. "I'm not having Bae taken away to the Ogre wars."

They encountered a beggar along the path.

"Alms for the poor?" The beggar asked. "Alms for the poor?"

"Yes." Rumplestiltskin answered, giving him a few coins, moving along with his children.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Young Priscilla asked.

"Bae, Cil, I can't lose either of you." Rumplestiltskin told them. "You're all I've got left. You don't understand what war is like. What they do to you." They heard the sound of approaching horses. "Quick, hide! In the ditch, hide. Go, go, go!"

Before Baelfire or Young Priscilla could hide, Hordor and several riders on horseback surrounded the family of three.

"Stop right there!" Hordor told them. "What are you doing on the king's realm?"

"We have some wool to sell at the fair at Longbourne." Rumplestiltskin told him.

"I know you, don't I?" Hordor asked, getting off his horse, walking up to Rumplestiltskin. "What was your name? Hmm? Spindleshanks? Threadwhistle? Hobblefoot?"

"His name's Rumplestiltskin." Baelfire answered.

"Hush, boy!" Rumplestiltskin told him.

Hordor thought for a moment. "Rumple... Ah, the man who ran. Are these your children? How old are you? What're your names?"

"I'm Baelfire and I'm 13." Baelfire answered. "This is Priscilla and she's 9."

"And when is your birthday, Baelfire?" Hordor asked.

"In two days time." Baelfire answered.

"Hush, boy!" Rumplestiltskin told him.

"Did you teach them how to run as well, Rumplestiltskin?" Hordor asked. He looked at Baelfire and Young Priscilla. "Did he tell you? Did he tell you how he ran and the Ogres turned the tide of the battle, and all the others were killed, and he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him?"

Rumplestiltskin was desperate for his children not to know this. "Please."

"You see, women do not like to be married to cowards." Hordor told them. "Men certainly are used to women who cannot defend themselves, though they would be much more satisfied with a woman who can fight."

"Please don't speak to my children like that." Rumplestiltskin begged.

"It's treason to avoid service." Hordor told them. "Take the boy now."

The knights walked toward Baelfire.

Young Priscilla was terrified of losing her older brother. "No, no, no, no. Bae!"

Rumplestiltskin desperately tried to stop them. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Hordor repeated. "You have no money, no influence, no land, no title, no power. The truth is, all you really have is fealty. Kiss my boot."

"I don't understand." Rumplestiltskin told him.

"You asked my price." Hordor told him. " _Kiss my boot_."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head desperately. "Not in front of my kids."

Hordor gave him a deathly intimidating look. " _Kiss my boot_!"

Rumplestiltskin knelt down to kiss Hordor's boot. Hordor, along with the other knights, laughed as he did so. Hordor kicked Rumplestiltskin in the stomach, making him fall.

Young Priscilla ran closer worriedly. "Papa!"

Baelfire ran closer. Hordor returned to his horse, and he and the other knights left on horseback.

The beggar walked closer. "No, no, no, no. It's okay. Let me help you. Let me help you home."

"Thank you, old man." Baelfire told him.

The beggar helped Rumplestiltskin up.

"I don't have any money to pay you." Rumplestiltskin told him.

"I can think of another way." The beggar told him. "You just leave me whatever you can spare, and I'll find a way to be your benefactor. Come."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Storybrooke Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Regina and Sidney Glass were getting their pictures taken by many reporters.

Regina smiled. "Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That's why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new Sheriff."

Regina was about to attach the Sheriff's badge on Sidney's shirt when Emma, Ella and Freya walked in.

"Hold on a second." Freya told them.

"Miss Gold, Miss Swans, this is not appropriate." Regina scolded.

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony." Freya told them. "She does not have the power to appoint him."

"The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint-" Regina started.

"A candidate." Emma finished. "You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election."

Regina chuckled nervously. "The term candidate is applied loosely."

"No, it's not." Freya told her. "It requires a vote."

"And guess what, Madam Mayor?" Ella asked. "Emma is the one running."

"Fine." Regina told them. "So is Sidney."

"I am?" Sidney asked. Regina turned to give Sidney a look. "I am."

"With my full support." Regina told them. "I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people."

Emma nodded in agreement. "I guess we will."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Cottage_**

Rumplestiltskin and the beggar were sitting by the fire, sharing some stew, while Young Priscilla and Baelfire were asleep.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Another day gone. There'll be no fleeing now."

"No, you need to find another way." The beggar told him. "You need to choose a different path."

"Choose?" Rumplestiltskin repeated. "What choice do I have?"

"Everyone has a choice." The beggar told him.

"I'm the town coward." Rumplestiltskin told him. "The only choice I have is which corner to hide in. I'm lame, friendless, the only thing I've got are my children. And Bae's going to take them away from me, away from Priscilla. She's only 9 years old. She needs her older brother. If they take him away, Cil and I would truly, truly become dust."

"Not if you have power." The beggar suggested.

"You may as well say diamonds." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Get a hold of yourself." The beggar scolded. "Think. Why do you think that someone as powerful as the Dark One would work for a useless fool like the Duke of the Frontlands?"

Rumplestiltskin shook his head in confusion. "Tell me."

"The Duke has the Dark One in thrall." The beggar answered. "He's enslaved him with the power of a mystical dagger and on the blade is written a name. The true name of the Dark One. If you steal the dagger, then you would control the Dark One yourself. And then no one would be able to take your children away from you."

"To keep a man like the Dark One as a slave?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "No, I-I-I can't. I'd be terrified."

The beggar nodded knowingly. "Then, perhaps, instead of controlling the power, you need to take it."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Mr. Gold's Pawnshop_**

Gold was sitting at his desk, watching the flame of a lighter. Regina walked in.

Gold put the flame out, smiling. "Regina." Regina flipped the sign on the door to the Closed side. Gold stood. "Shall I remove some things, make a bit of space for your rage?"

Regina walked toward him. "You found that loophole in the town charter."

Gold walked over to a cabinet which contained the dagger. "Legal documents, contracts, if you like, always been a fascination of mine."

Regina nodded in annoyance. "Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities."

Gold closed the cabinet's door. "I like small weapons, you see, the needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal. Subtlety, not your style, I know."

Regina glared at him. "You're a bastard."

Gold chuckled. "I think your grief's getting the better of you, Regina. Shame what happened to Graham."

Regina gave him a cold look. "Don't you talk about him. You know nothing."

"What is there to know?" Gold replied. "He died."

Regina faced Gold, standing at one side of a cabinet, across from him. "Are you really going up against me?"

"Not directly," Gold answered. "We are, after all, both invested in the common good, we're just picking different sides."

"Well, I think you picked really slow horses this time." Regina told him. "It's not like you to back losers."

"Well, my daughter isn't one that commonly loses." Gold replied. "In fact, Freya's only lost a couple of times, and with Freya on Emma and Ella's side, they are sure to win. Never underestimate someone who's acting for their child, and Freya and Ella are acting for their children."

"Lisa is not Freya's child by blood, and Henry and Rose are not Ella's children, not legally." Regina replied.

Gold smirked. "Oh, now who's trifling with technicalities?"

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were sitting at a booth, reading the newspaper. Freya, Emma and Ella walked closer.

"How was school?" Freya asked. "I'm not the only teacher you three have. How was the rest of your classes?"

"Okay." Lisa answered.

"You're reading that paper pretty hard." Emma told them.

"Sidney wrote it." Lisa explained, showing them the article. On the front page, the title was Ex-Jailbirds, Emma and Ella Swan. Ella birthed babes behind bars. "Is it a lie?"

Emma and Ella were shocked and upset that they had to find out like that.

"No." Emma answered.

"Henry and Rose were born in jail?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Ella answered. "These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you're not scarred for life."

"We're not." Lisa answered. "Well, not by this."

Emma sighed in relief. "Good."

"Then let's throw this out." Lisa told them. "We will get our news from something more reliable."

"Like what?" Rose asked sarcastically. "The Internet?"

"Lisa, I know what you've been trying to tell us." Henry told her. "I know in your stories back home, good always beat evil. But this is a land without magic."

"Right." Rose agreed. "Which means that good doesn't do this kind of thing. And it's hard for good to ever find anything to do. At least, to win."

"Maybe back in the Enchanted Forest, good would always win," Henry told them. "But here in our world? We can't win against evil."

"Don't talk like that." Lisa told them. "Regina plays dirty. No getting around that. I couldn't beat her in the other world. But that was because she had my wand. Other people could beat her then. We can beat her now."

"We have a new ally." Emma explained. "Mr. Gold said he's going to help."

Freya sighed, rolling her eyes. "I tried telling Emma and Ella that my father is even worse than Regina. They won't listen to me."

"Well, listen to Freya." Rose told them. "Ella, you already owe him one favor. You don't want to owe him anymore."

"Freya knows more than anyone how bad Mr. Gold is." Lisa told them.

"In either world." Henry agreed. "And if Freya doesn't trust him? How can you?"

Henry and Rose gave them a look. "Don't do this."

...

 ** _Storybrooke Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Emma, Ella and Freya walked in to talk to Regina, showing her the paper.

"This was a juvie record." Ella told her. "This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power and illegal."

Regina was preparing to leave her office. "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't want people to know you cut their cords with a shiv?"

"We don't care what people know." Ella answered. "This hurts Henry and Rose."

Regina smirked. "They would've learned eventually. We all lose our heroes at some point."

...

 ** _Hallway_**

They walked along through the building.

"They don't need to lose anything more." Emma told him. "Neither does Lisa. They're depressed, Madam Mayor."

"They don't have any..." Ella trailed off worriedly. "Any hope. Don't you see that?"

"They're fine." Regina replied, switching off the lights.

"They're not fine." Emma argued. "I mean, think about it. Henry and Rose watching their adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth mother and aunt? You don't think that would be upsetting?"

"All I did was expose them to the truth." Regina told them. "And as for legality, I did nothing wrong, but you and Sidney will have a chance to get into all that at the debate."

"Debate?" Freya repeated.

They walked down a staircase leading to the building's front door.

"Yes, there's a debate." Regina answered. "Emma, you two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new association with Mr. Gold."

Freya sighed. "You know. I've been trying to tell them that he's a snake."

"Yeah, and we'll tell both of you, we're not getting into bed with anyone." Ella told them. "We're just fighting fire with-" Regina opened the door, and an explosion was set off, setting the next room on fire, throwing the four women back from the blast. Regina's ankle was crushed by a piece of debris and was immobilized. Freya stood, running toward the door to find a clear path for them all to get out.

"All right, come on." Emma told them. "Let's go. We gotta get out of here."

"I can't move!" Regina told them. "You have to help me!"

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Cottage - Outside_**

Baelfire, Young Priscilla and Rumplestiltskin were outside their house, winding wool up on short sticks made of woods, soaking wool in hot sheep's fat.

"Keep that fire good and stoked, Bae." Rumplestiltskin told him. "The sheep's fat needs to be liquid. Priscilla, get that wool good and soaked."

"Why are we doing this, Papa?" Baelfire asked. "We can spin and sell-"

"These are our keys to the castle, children." Rumplestiltskin told them. "And once I'm inside, there's something I have to take."

"What do you need to take?" Young Priscilla asked.

"That old beggar, he told me a fine tale, about the Duke and his magical dagger." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"What does it do?" Young Priscilla asked.

"If I own that dagger, I control the Dark One." Rumplestiltskin answered, pantomiming someone with a dagger. "If I kill the Dark One with the dagger, I take his powers."

Baelfire and Young Priscilla were in shock, horrified.

"By God's name." Baelfire told him.

Rumplestiltskin smiled excitedly. "Imagine me with those powers. Can you imagine me with those powers? Bae? Cilla? I could get to redeem myself. I could turn it towards good. I'll save all the children of the Frontlands, not just you, my children."

"I'd love to see that, but if the law says I'm to fight, I-I can fight." Baelfire told him.

Young Priscilla was scared of losing him. "Bae."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head worriedly. "No, no, no. The law doesn't want you to fight, the law wants you to die. That's not battle, that's sacrifice. You look at the red in the sky, that's not the-the fires of the battlefields, that's the blood of our people, it's the blood of children, the blood of children like you. I mean, what sane person would want to get involved with that?"

"So, it's true?" Young Priscilla asked.

"What?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"It's true?" Young Priscilla asked. "It's true you ran."

"I had no choice, Priscilla." Rumplestiltskin told her.

"And Mother?" Young Priscilla asked. "Did she leave you like the knight said? You told us she was dead."

Rumplestiltskin looked down in shame, speaking in a low voice. "She is dead."

"So, what do we need to do?" Baelfire asked.

Rumplestiltskin knelt down beside them. "The Duke's castle is made of stone, but the floors and the rafters are made of wood."

"Why does that matter?" Baelfire asked.

Rumplestiltskin smiled slightly. "Because wood burns."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Storybrooke Town Hall - Staircase_**

Regina was still trapped, grabbing Emma and Ella by the hands while Freya was looking for a way out. "You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

Emma and Ella ran to help Regina free her ankle, but all three were completely confused, not knowing a way out of the fire. Freya was moving debris so she could find a fire extinguisher, using it to get the fire under control, clearing more way to the exit, opening the door so they could leave. Emma and Ella saw that Freya figured the way out, helping Regina walk out of the building when they followed her.

...

 ** _Outside_**

Once outside, a reporter took a picture of the four women, and sirens could be heard.

Regina was in a lot of pain. "Oh, ow, ow, my ankle, set me down gently."

"Seriously?" Ella asked. "You're complaining about how we saved your life?"

Regina watched the fire engines approach the scene. "The firemen are here; it's not like we were really in danger."

"Fine." Ella told her. "Next time, we'll just... You know what? Next time, we'll do the same thing. And the time after that, because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do."

Henry, Rose and Lisa were here, talking to a fireman some distance away.

"Did Emma, Ella and Freya really rescue Regina?" Lisa asked.

Regina was on a stretcher with an oxygen mask, overhearing Lisa, throwing off the mask in anger. "Enough!"

"Mom.." Henry told her.

"I'm fine." Regina told them.

Sidney ran up to Regina with a camera to take a picture. "Nice shot of the victim."

"Sidney, what the hell are you doing?" Regina asked. "Are you trying to hand this election to them?"

"But it's news." Sidney told her.

"It's competition, you fool." Regina told him.

Mary Margaret walked up to Emma, Ella and Freya. "Did you really rescue Regina?"

"They did." Rose answered excitedly. "The fireman said it. They saw it."

"You're heroes." Henry told them happily.

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue." Mary Margaret told them.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "We could make campaign posters."

Archie walked closer, excited. "Oh, people would love that. That's a great idea. Wait, so..."

The group walked away, leaving Emma, Ella and Freya alone with the kids.

"This is how good wins." Lisa told them excitedly. "You do something good. People see it. Then they want to help you."

Henry smiled. "Maybe you're right."

"Henry?" Lisa asked. "Rose? You see? We don't have to fight dirty. I promise."

Henry and Rose smiled.

Freya looked away while they were talking, seeing a piece of fabric nearby, realizing what it was and who it was from, angry.

...

 ** _Gold's Pawnshop_**

Gold was standing in the shop, his hands blackened with soot, using a rag to wipe them clean, hearing Freya walk in from behind him, and though he hadn't seen her yet, he knew it was her. "Loads of visitors today, starting with Ella and Emma, then Regina, and now my very own daughter." Freya slammed the door behind her. "Who I hope is not going to break my little bell."

Freya walked closer, angry. "You set the fire."

Gold turned to face her. "I've been right here, Freya, or is it okay for me to call you Priscilla even while in this strange world?"

"Do not play with me right now, _Papa/_ " Freya told him, saying 'Papa' with a sarcastic tone. "I know you better than anyone, so don't try to fool me." She showed him the cloth. "I know this is yours, and I could smell the sheep oil on it that you had me and Bae make when we were kids to burn down the Duke's place."

"Surprised with your good memory, but glad." Gold told her.

"Why did you do it?" Freya asked.

"Because your friends cannot win without something big, something, like, uh, I don't know, being two of the heroes in a fire." Gold answered.

"And you knew that all three of us would be there at the right time." Freya told him. "Why would you have me as one of your little heroes? I'm not running for Sheriff, and while Emma and Ella are trying to get their jobs back..." She realized. "You wanted to show the town that I do have what it takes to be a deputy." Gold smiled at his daughter's insightful genius. "The only question is, why?"

"I think that a deputy would have a better chance at regaining custody of a certain Light Bringer who's powerless in this world, than a teacher." Gold told her. "Maybe you would even be able to get your real daughter as well, someone who you can't even see or speak to because she doesn't have the luxury of remembering our past life, who doesn't know you anything more than her teacher, and doesn't know her real father or mother. You would do anything to get Grace and Lisa back." He used her words against her. "I know you better than anyone, so don't try to fool me."

"Why are you helping me?" Freya asked. "You know that doing this will not help me get my daughters back. And you know that it won't make me forgive you for everything you've done. Not just to me, but to everyone. Now you suddenly care about making amends? You don't do anything unless it benefits you."

Gold nodded in agreement. "If you don't trust me, which I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, or if you want to tell your good friends the truth about the fire, go ahead, expose me, but if you do, just think about what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from." Freya glared at him for a moment, turning to leave, walking toward the door. "Oh, yes, and, um, who you might be disappointing."

Freya turned around, glaring at Gold, walking out, slamming the door behind her. Gold smiled.

...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Night - Duke's Castle - Outside**_

Rumplestiltskin had arrived with Young Priscilla and Baelfire, lighting one of the torches they had made earlier, setting a pile of straw on fire, making it spread along the castle's walls, burning wooden joints and cracks, the fire spreading inside the castle, burning ceilings and rafters, some burning rafters falling to the ground.

...

 ** _Inside_**

Rumplestiltskin walked into a hall with flags standing along the walls, putting one silver-green banner aside, revealing the hidden dagger behind it, taking the dagger, seeing the name Zoso on it, the Dark One's name. Rumplestiltskin left the castle.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Town Hall - Outside_**

Above the entrance was a banner hanging, reading: Debate Today - Sheriff's Election.

Mary Margaret was stapling promotion posters saying 'Swan for Sheriff' on a bulletin board, going on with her task on the other side of the board, running into David. "David. Hi."

David nodded nervously. "Mary Margaret. Hi."

Mary Margaret showed him the flyers in her hands. "I was just, uh..."

David showed her the flyers in his hands. "Yeah. Yeah. Me, too."

"How are things?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Okay." David answered. "I got a job. Yeah, I'm working at the animal shelter."

Mary Margaret was pleased to hear this. "Really?"

"Yeah." David answered.

Mary Margaret noticed David fixing a poster to the wall. "So, Sidney?"

David nodded. "My wife is friends with Regina. So..."

Mary Margaret nodded in remembrance. "Oh, right. How is Kathryn?"

"Good." David answered. "She's meeting me here. Later."

"That's wonderful." Mary Margaret told him, stapling posters with more force than necessary to the wall. "Well, I'm all out of posters. I'm going to go. Get some more."

Mary Margaret quickly left.

...

 ** _Inside_**

Sidney was getting ready for the debate.

Archie was practicing his opening speech. "Citizens of Storybrooke. Uh, we welcome to you to, uh... Welcome citizens of Storybrooke. Uh, we welcome you citizens of Storybrooke. Welcome-"

Emma was sitting at the podium, drawing back the curtains. Ella walked closer to see Henry, Rose and Lisa sitting in the audience, who smiled at them. Mary Margaret and Freya approached Emma and Ella. Freya handed some papers to Emma. As Emma took them, Mary Margaret handed her a bottle of water.

"I'm not going to win." Emma told them.

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret asked. "Everyone's talking about what you three did in the fire."

"No, Henry and Rose are right." Emma told them. "We can't beat Regina like this, not at the way she fights, just watch and see."

"Is this really about beating Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

Ella drew back the curtain to have another look at the kids. "It's just..."

"Henry." Mary Margaret finished. "Rose. Lisa."

"We wanna show them that good can actually win." Ella explained.

"That's why you want to win it for them." Mary Margaret told them. "But why do you want to win for yourselves?"

"That is why." Ella told her. "We wanna show them that heroes can win, and if we're not-if we're not heroes, and we're not Saviors or Protectors, then what part do we have in their lives? Okay, there it is."

Mary Margaret smiled. "There it is."

Freya drew back the curtains, noticing Gold entering the town hall, knowing she had to tell Emma and Ella the truth. Gold noticed Freya behind the curtain and that she had seen him arrive, smiling slightly.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

Baelfire and Young Priscilla were waiting for Rumplestiltskin to return.

Baelfire knew that his sister was scared, pulling her into his arms protectively. "It's gonna be okay, Cil."

"How do you know that, Bae?" Young Priscilla asked.

"Even if Papa's plan doesn't work, I'll be here to protect you." Baelfire told her. "Wherever we go, even if I have to leave for battle, I will always come back to you."

Young Priscilla managed a small smile. "You will?"

Baelfire smiled, nodding. "Always. Forever. As long as we're both alive, at least, silly Cilly."

Young Priscilla couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. "Silly Cilly." They smiled, the two siblings embracing once again. Rumplestiltskin ran toward them. They looked at him in relief, smiling. "Papa!"

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Oh, Bae. Cilla."

"We were so worried about you," Young Priscilla told him. "Are-are you burned? The castle..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Rumplestiltskin answered. "I need you to go home and wait for me there."

"Come with us, please." Young Priscilla told him. "I have a bad feeling."

"Bae, Cil, this is something I have to do on my own." Rumplestiltskin told them. "Bae, take Cilla and go home, now. Go home and wait for me. I'll be back. You go." Baelfire took Young Priscilla by the arm, looking back at their father for a moment, pulling his sister with him as he left, taking her home. Rumplestiltskin took out the Dark One's dagger, holding it up in the air, so he could read the name written on the blade by the light of the torch. "Zoso. Zoso, I summon thee."

At first nothing happened. Rumplestiltskin lowered the dagger, turning around, seeing the Dark One/Zoso, frightened, quickly backing away, dropping his torch.

"You were asking for me?" Zoso asked.

In order to keep Zoso at distance, Rumplestiltskin advanced the door. "Submit, oh, Dark One. I control you."

"Yes, you do." Zoso agreed. "Wield the power wisely. You can wield it any time now. It's almost dawn. That means it's your son's birthday. I bet Hordor and his men are already on their way to your house."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head in fear. "No, they can't take him. I can't lose him, neither can Priscilla."

"You don't control them." Zoso told him. "You control me. Have you ever wondered were Baelfire and Priscilla really your children at all? Unlike you, they're not cowards and yearn to fight and die in glory."

"No," Rumplestiltskin told him.

"What a poor bargain that would be to lay down your soul to have your bastard children." Zoso taunted. "So I ask you, what would you have me do?"

"Die!" Rumplestiltskin answered, stabbing Zoso in the chest, tackling him to the ground. In the torch's light, Zoso's face changed, revealing that he was the beggar, laughing. Rumplestiltskin recognized him, in shock. "It's you. You are the beggar."

Zoso gasped for breath while he was dying. "Looks like you made a deal you didn't understand. I don't think you're gonna do that again."

Rumplestiltskin was just completely confused. "You told me to kill you."

Zoso chuckled. "My life was such a burden. You'll see. Magic always comes with a price. And now, it's yours to pay."

"Why me?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Why me?"

"I know how to recognize a desperate soul." Zoso answered, starting to fade.

Rumplestiltskin tried to keep him alive. "No, no, stay! You have to tell me what to do. Tell me what to do."

Rumplestiltskin's hand, which held the dagger, changed color. Removing the dagger from Zoso's body, he noticed that his name was now on the dagger's blade.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Town Hall_**

Archie was welcoming the audience, looking at Emma and Sidney, where they had taken seat on either side of him. "Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates. Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy. Wow, crickets. Okay, uh, Mr. Glass, your opening statement."

Sidney walked up to the podium. "I just wanna say that if elected, I wanna serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honest." Regina was inaudibly mouthing Sidney's words simultaneously, revealing she had coached him to saying it. "Neighborliness and strength. Thank you."

Regina cheered him proudly.

"And Emma Swan." Archie told them.

Emma walked up to the podium. "You guys all know Ella and I have what they call an, uh, troubled past. But you've been able to overlook it because of them, um, hero thing we did with the help of Freya Gold. But here's the thing. The fire was a setup." The audience began to murmur, becoming noisy. "Mr. Gold agreed to support us in this race, but we didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but Freya's sure. And if Freya's sure, Ella and I are sure. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

Gold stood, looking at Freya, smirking knowingly, leaving the town hall. Freya watched him go, looking from him to Regina, not sure what either of them would do now.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

Freya, Emma and Ella were sitting at the counter, drinking.

Ruby stood behind the counter. "Another for all?"

"Oh, hell, yes." Emma answered.

The kids walked in.

"Henry." Ella told him. "Rose. Hey, Lisa."

Henry, Rose and Lisa were each holding a walkie talkie, handing the other three to Freya, Emma and Ella.

"What's this for?" Freya asked.

"You stood up to Mr. Gold." Henry answered. "It's pretty amazing."

"Well, he did something illegal." Emma told them.

"That's what heroes do." Rose told them. "Expose stuff like that."

Ruby brought Freya, Emma and Ella another drink, placing glasses of milk in front of Henry, Rose and Lisa.

"Rose and I shouldn't have given up on Operation Cobra." Henry told them.

"We're not giving up again." Rose told them.

Lisa smiled. "Good."

Regina and Sidney walked in.

"I thought I might find you here, with drinks, with my kids." Regina told them.

"I'm not your kid." Lisa replied.

Freya, Henry and Rose smiled at the fact Lisa was not afraid to stand up to Regina.

Emma looked at Sidney. "Here to card us, officer?"

"Well, not at all." Sidney answered. "I think I will join you."

"Here?" Ella asked. "I don't know. I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party."

"Oh, well, you'll have to tell me what that's like." Sidney told them.

Regina took the Sheriff's badge out of her pocket. "Congratulations." She placed the badge in front of Emma on the table. "Sheriff Swan."

Henry and Rose were in shock. "Wait. What?"

"There was a very close vote, but people really seem to like the idea of a Sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold." Regina explained.

Slowly town people walked in.

"Are you joking?" Henry asked.

Rose shook her head. "She isn't joking."

"Well, first things first for my first job of becoming Sheriff." Emma told them. "Giving Ella her job back. And she could even be my second in command. Co-Sheriff, if you will. And Freya?"

"Freya has proved she can do the job." Henry finished. Regina gave him a look. "I mean, Miss Gold. Graham offered the job to you before. When you saved me, Rose and Lisa from the mines."

"Now that you proved you can do it?" Rose asked. "Are you gonna take the job? Now that Emma and Ella are the ones offering? After you helped save them and our mom from the fire?"

"You can do it, Freya." Lisa told her, smiling.

Freya smiled, nodding.

Henry and Rose smiled. "Yay."

Lisa smiled.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _The Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Cottage - Outside_**

Hordor and a group of his knights were at the cottage, where Baelfire and Young Priscilla were outside, and they were taking Baelfire.

"Everyone's watching from behind their curtains today." Hordor stated. A soldier holding the reins of Hordor's horse suddenly fell to the ground. Rumplestiltskin stabbed him with the dagger, completely changed. Hordor knelt. "Dark One." Rumplestiltskin walked toward him. "No. Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten me already?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "What was it you used to call me again? Spindleshanks?" He snapped his fingers. "Hobblefoot."

Young Priscilla and Baelfire were in shock. "Papa?"

Hordor was even in more shock. "Rumplestiltskin."

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Wonderful. And now, you shall know me as the new Dark One. How about a little fealty? Kiss my boot."

When Hordor bent over, Rumplestiltskin grabbed him, snapping his neck.

"No, Papa!" Baelfire told him. Rumplestiltskin started to kill the rest of the knights by stabbing them with his dagger in such a brutal and violent and bloody way that Young Priscilla screamed slightly in shock and horror. Baelfire pulled Young Priscilla toward him, hiding her eyes from the sight against his chest. Once Rumple was done, Baelfire let Young Priscilla raise her head, but wouldn't let her look at the bodies. "Papa? What was happened to you?"

"You're safe, Bae." Rumplestiltskin told him. "Do you feel safe, Priscilla?"

Rumplestiltskin approached his children. The dagger in his hand was covered in blood.

"No." Young Priscilla answered. "I'm frightened."

"I'm not." Rumplestiltskin told them. "I protected what belongs to me and I'm not scared of anything."

Even though his children were clearly terrified, Rumplestiltskin gave a little laugh.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Freya and Jefferson's Estate - Outside_**

Freya was walking home, joining Jefferson outside the house.

Jefferson stood, walking closer. "Hey. Are you okay? I heard about everything that happened in the last two days. Dealing with an insane father is not an easy task."

"I'll deal." Freya answered.

They both sensed something, sighing

"Which version of you are we speaking to?" Jefferson asked. "The Dark One, who created a bloodbath in front of his 9-year-old daughter and 14-year-old son, not to mention all of the other horrific things we've had to see you do, or Mr. Gold, who set a fire to try to get our friends their jobs and try to get Freya a job that could help us reunite with Lisa and Grace as a family?"

Gold walked closer, smiling slightly. "The one who knew that after a victory party and accepting a second job, that Freya would come home to tell you, her fiance in this world, husband in the other world, about the day's events. Unfortunately for me, neither you or Jefferson are all too fond of me, Priscilla."

Freya turned to face him, giving him a sarcastic look. "I wonder why that is."

Jefferson turned to face him.

Gold smirked slightly. "So part of the act, my dear. Political theater in an actual theater. I knew no one was going to vote for your friend unless we gave her some kind of extraordinary quality. And I'm afraid the three of you saving old Regina's ass from the fire just wasn't gonna do now. We had to give you all a higher form of bravery. They had to see you all defy me, and they did."

Jefferson gave him a look, realizing. "Everyone's afraid of Regina. But they are more afraid of you. By standing up to you, we won them over."

Gold smiled. "It was the only way."

"You knew they would do this." Jefferson told him.

"Oh, yeah." Gold answered. "I know how to recognize desperate souls. While Freya is not desperate for anything except for reuniting herself and you, Jefferson, with Lisa and Grace, Ella is desperate to have Henry and Rose as her children and have them happy, while even Emma is desperate to be in the lives of her niece and nephew."

"Freya told me about what you told her." Jefferson told him. "And I don't believe you're telling the complete truth. Maybe you did this so we could have an easier time to help Lisa break the Curse, to get her and Grace back, reunite with us as a family. But you also did this for something else. Didn't you? What is it?"

"I made a deal sometime back with Ella Swan, Jefferson." Gold told him. "We established that she owed me a favor. It wouldn't hurt for my own daughter and her fiance/husband to owe me one as well. And now that Emma and Ella are co-Sheriffs, and Priscilla is a deputy and a teacher, I'm sure we'll find some way for you all to pay back what you owe me, Freya." Freya and Jefferson sighed, looking away. "Congratulations."

Gold smiled, walking away from their home.


	11. True North

**_Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day One_**

 ** _Morning - Dark Star Pharmacy_**

Henry was reading a comic book, "Wolverine vs. Hulk". Rose and Lisa were nearby, looking at sunglasses, smiling and laughing.

Ava Zimmer walked up to them. "You girls look like you're having fun. What is your boy reading?"

"The Hulk versus Wolverine." Henry answered.

"I'm Ava." Ava told them. "I think I've seen you around school. You're in Miss Blanchard and Miss Gold's classes, right?"

"Yeah." Rose answered, giving Lisa a teasing look. "And some of us are a lot closer to Miss Gold than others. Right, Lisa?"

Lisa tilted her head. "Rose."

Nicholas Zimmer walked up. "Almost ready, Ava?"

"This is my brother Nicholas." Ava explained.

"Hi." Nicholas told them. Lisa, Rose and Henry smiled. "Come on, let's go."

"You wanna come hang out?" Ava asked.

"Sure." Lisa answered.

Henry, Rose and Lisa grabbed their things to follow. Nicholas prepared to pull the handle of the door to leave.

The pharmacy's owner, Mr. Clark, pushed back the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He pointed at Henry. "Uh, you, open up your bag."

"What?" Henry asked.

"Don't think I didn't see you rob me." Clark told him. He pointed at Lisa and Rose. "You two girls, too." Ava and Nicholas exchanged a glance. "Open your bags."

"But we didn't take anything." Lisa told him.

Clark opened their bags to find some chocolate bars. "And liars, too."

Henry turned to Ava. "That's why you were talking to us. So your brother could put that stuff in our bags."

"Henry." Clark scolded. "Lisa. Rose. I'm shocked." He looked at Ava and Nicholas. "And you two, just who do you think you are?"

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

A woodcutter cut off a tree for his son and daughter, Hansel and Gretel, counterparts to Ava and Nicholas. "A fine specimen, the wood it provides will keep our family's hearth for warm this winter."

"Can't I have the ax?" Gretel asked.

"Huh?" the woodcutter asked.

"You did say you want me here so I can help." Gretel pointed out.

"That I did." The woodcutter agreed. "So, here's your task. Take the cart, go fill it with kindling. The drier, the better."

Gretel nodded, walking away. "Okay."

"And have your brother accompany you." The woodcutter told her.

Gretel took the cart. "Okay."

"Wait." The woodcutter told her, putting a compass around Gretel's neck. "Take this."

Gretel smiled. "Your compass?"

The woodcutter nodded. "So you won't get lost. A family always needs to be able to find one another, okay?"

"Okay." Gretel answered.

"Go." The woodcutter told them. "Be safe."

Hansel and Gretel set off.

...

In another part of the forest, Gretel carried some twigs to the cart while Hansel was playing with his sling. "It's getting late. We should go."

Hansel was still toying with his sling, causing his sister to take it away. "Hey, give it back. Come on, Gretel, give it back."

"No, Hansel, we need to get back to Father." Gretel argued.

Hansel sighed. "Fine."

Gretel picked up the compass. "Follow me."

Hansel pushed the cart, following Gretel.

...

Back where the woodcutter had cut off the tree earlier, his children returned to find that he was no longer there.

Gretel frowned in confusion. "This is where we left him."

"So why isn't he here?" Hansel asked.

They ran around that area.

"Father?" Gretel asked.

Hansel raised his voice. "Father!"

A sound emerged, and the two siblings ran into the direction of the sound. "Father! Father!"

...

 ** _Road_**

The woodcutter was nowhere to be seen. Gretel and Hansel turned back, seeing Vasilisa standing there.

Vasilisa smiled. "Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Hansel." Hansel answered. "This is Gretel. You look familiar. You're a kid like us, but you dress like royalty, like a Fairy. Wait, are you Vasilisa?"

Vasilisa frowned a bit. "You've heard of me?"

"Everyone's heard of you." Gretel answered. "We know your adoptive mother, Priscilla. She's been looking for ways to find Jefferson, Grace and you. We've finally found you."

Vasilisa looked so incredibly relieved. "You've heard from her. Do you know where she is? Where I can find her?"

Evil Queen appeared, grabbing Vasilisa by the shoulder tightly. "It doesn't matter is they did or not, Vasilisa. You're not reuniting with Priscilla, or the rest of your adoptive family." When Vasilisa tried to reach for Hansel and Gretel to teleport them away so she could keep them safe from the Queen, Evil Queen used the control of Vasilisa's wand to make her stop. "And you won't be able to protect these two from me either." She looked at Hansel and Gretel. "Speaking of which, what are you doing in my forest?"

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Dark Star Pharmacy_**

Regina was now here, speaking to Clark about the kids.

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor, but your children were shoplifting." Clark told her.

"I am not her kid." Lisa told him.

Regina turned to the three of them. "Were you?"

Henry, Rose and Lisa shook their heads.

"Well, look for yourself." Clark told her, pointing to a bench, on which were their backpacks and some goods taken from it.

Regina took a look at the goods. "Henry, Rose and Lisa don't eat candy, and they know better than to steal." She picked up the backpacks, pointing at Ava and Nicholas. "It was obviously those two. We're going."

Freya, Emma and Ella walked in.

"Henry?" Ella asked. "Rose? Lisa? What happened?"

"Freya, must I remind you that you are not nor will you ever be Lisa's adoptive mother, and Ella, must I remind you that your genetics to Henry and Rose mean nothing?" Regina asked. "You're not their mothers and it's all taken care of."

Freya smirked sarcastically. "We're here because Emma and Ella are co-Sheriffs. I'm a deputy when I'm not a teacher."

"Oh, that's right, go on, do your job, and take care of those miscreants." Regina told them.

Freya looked at Clark. "Did you call their parents?"

"Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected." Clark explained, walking away.

"Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number?" Emma asked. Ava and Nicholas shook their heads. "Then why is it disconnected?"

Ava sighed. "'Cause our parents couldn't pay the bill."

Emma picked up a box of toothpaste they had planned to steal. "You guys are just trying to help out, huh?"

Ava nodded. "Please, please don't arrest us. It will just make things worse for our parents."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Road_**

Evil Queen was controlling Vasilisa, while Hansel and Gretel were giving answers.

"Please forgive us." Gretel told them. "We didn't mean to bother you, we just lost our father."

Evil Queen smirked. "Two helpless children, lost and alone, a family torn asunder. Such a sad and moving story. Sounds like what happened between you and Grace, and Freya and Jefferson, doesn't it, Vasilisa?"

Vasilisa ignored her, raising a hand toward the Evil Queen to cast and immobilizing spell on her with a swirl of white lights, looking at Hansel and Gretel. "Go! That spell won't hold her still for long. Run!"

Hansel and Gretel ran away. When Vasilisa tried to take her wand from Evil Queen, she unfroze from the spell too quickly, using the wand to stop Vasilisa from getting the wand (and her freedom) back, using the wand to cause Vasilisa great pain for allowing them to get away.

...

 ** _Woods_**

Hansel and Gretel continued running.

Evil Queen appeared in front of them with a swirl of purple smoke, blocking their path, twisting the wand in her hands to summon Vasilisa to her with a swirl of white lights as she appeared, laughing. "Running from me is foolish, but what Vasilisa just did is more so." Hansel and Gretel continued to run. Evil Queen twisted Vasilisa's wand to control her. "Vasilisa." Vasilisa tried to fight her control but couldn't, raising her arms, using light magic to control tree roots and branches to entrap Hansel and Gretel, making them fall to the ground, unable to move. Evil Queen walked toward the siblings, bringing Vasilisa with her. "Foolish, but also brave. And that bravery, may just have saved you and your family's lives."

Evil Queen made a motion with her hand, allowing Vasilisa to remove the trappings around Hansel and Gretel.

"You're-you're letting us go?" Gretel asked.

"Oh, I am doing so much more than that." Evil Queen told them. Vasilisa helped Hansel and Gretel up. "With the help of Vasilisa, I am going to find your father."

"Why?" Gretel asked.

Evil Queen smirked. "Because you two are going to do something for us."

"For you." Vasilisa corrected. "And you never, ever grant mercy to anyone unless you want something in return. So what it is?"

Evil Queen laughed.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - House - Outside_**

Emma and Ella had driven Ava and Nicholas to a house.

"This it?" Emma asked.

Ava nodded. All of them unfastened their seat belts. Emma and Ella opened their car doors, preparing to get out of the car.

"Please, no, if our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed." Ava told them.

Ella closed her car door. "Did Henry, Rose or Lisa tell you about our superpowers?"

Ava shook her head. "We just met them."

"We have the ability to tell when anybody is lying." Ella told them. "Tell us the truth."

"Money problems aside, is everything okay at home?" Emma asked.

Ava nodded. "Yeah, we're great. Can we go?"

Emma sighed. "All right."

...

 ** _Outside_**

Ava and Nicholas got out of the car. Emma started the engine, as the two sisters watched Ava and Nicholas go up the stairs, and they stopped at the door, seeing Emma and Ella drive away.

"They're gone." Ava told him. "We're good."

They ran downstairs, to the backyard, climbing over a fence.

...

 ** _Storeroom_**

In the house's storeroom, Ava and Nicholas ran in, where they had been living in. Nicholas sat on a bed, and Ava put the food they got onto a cupboard. Suddenly, they heard some noise coming from the house. They followed the noise, seeing that Emma and Ella had followed them.

"Why did you guys lie to us?" Emma asked.

Startled, the two kids turned to face them.

"Where are your parents?" Ella asked.

Ava sighed. "We don't have any."

...

 ** _Mary_** ** _Margaret's Loft_**

Ava and Nicholas were having meals while Emma, Ella, Freya and Mary Margaret were talking.

"Do you know them?" Emma asked. "Do they go to your school?"

"I've seen them, but I had no idea." Mary Margaret answered.

"Neither did I." Freya agreed. "None of us did." She read from a profile. "Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. So their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago." Mary Margaret shook her head. "No one seems to know her or remember her."

"And the father?" Mary Margaret asked.

Ella sighed. "There isn't one. At least, not one that they know."

"What does, uh, what does social services say?" Mary Margaret asked. The other three didn't answer. "You didn't report them."

Emma whispered. "We report them, we can't help them. They go into the system."

"The system that's supposed to help." Mary Margaret told them.

"Yeah, says the woman who wasn't in it for 16 years." Ella replied.

"Lisa's been in it for all her life over here." Freya told them. "She told me what it's like. They get thrown into homes where they earn meal tickets. Nothing more."

"That's the way it was for us, too." Emma agreed. "These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and all starts over again."

"But then not all are like that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"All the ones we were in." Ella answered. "All the ones Lisa was in."

"What, we're just gonna adopt them?" Mary Margaret asked. "Look how adopting Lisa is going for Regina or Freya."

Ella sighed. "I wanna look for their father. They don't know him. He may not know they exist."

"And you think if he knows, he'll want them." Mary Margaret realized.

"We don't know." Emma admitted. "But what we do know is that it's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs. Let alone two."

Freya sighed. "It's the best shot, or..."

Ava suddenly walked up behind Freya. "We're gonna be separated?"

"No." Freya answered. "That's not gonna happen."

Ava was near tears. "Please, please don't let it."

Ava looked from her brother to the four women.

...

 ** _Hall of Records_**

A middle-aged man named Mr. Krzyszkowski was working behind his desk when Emma, Ella and Freya walked in.

"Excuse me, Mr..." Emma trailed off, seeing his name plate. "Ku-sas-ki?"

"It's Krzyszkowski." Mr. K corrected. "Everyone calls me K."

"Mr. K, these are Sheriff Swans." Freya told him. "I'm Deputy Gold."

"We're hoping to look at the birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer." Ella explained.

K pulled out forms, handing them out. "Well, just fill out these forms, in triplicate."

K stamped all three forms.

Emma took one of the forms cautiously. "Okay."

K searched a drawer. "I am so sorry, those documents have been recently removed."

Ella sighed, already knowing the answer to her question. "By who?"

...

 ** _Storybrooke Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Emma, Ella and Freya had come to talk to Regina.

"Don't worry, you can relax." Regina told them. "I've contacted the social services. Turns out these kids are on their own. They need help."

"Which is exactly what we're trying to do." Freya told her. "We're trying to find their father."

"Well, he doesn't exist." Regina told them.

"He has to." Emma argued.

"Of course, biologically, he exists, but there's no record of him, which means we have no choice." Regina told them. "These children need a home, so they will be put in the foster system."

"Storybrooke has a foster system?" Ella asked.

"No." Regina answered. "We've barely been able to keep Lisa in Storybrooke for as long as we have, but that's only because she keeps running away. And I have contacted the state on behalf of Ava and Nicholas. Maine's group homes unfortunately are filled, but they put us in touch in two homes in Boston, a boy's home and a girl's."

Emma gave her a look. "They're separating them?"

"I don't like it either, but we've got no choice." Regina told them. "You need to have them in Boston tonight."

"Who?" Ella asked.

"One of you, I don't care who." Regina told them.

Freya shook her head. "No. We promised them they wouldn't be separated."

"Well, then you should stop making promises you can't keep." Regina replied. "These children need a home, and I'm already trying to adopt one child, I don't need another, and neither do any of you. I'm just trying to find the best home."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Evil Queen was leading Vasilisa, Hansel and Gretel somewhere.

Vasilisa noticed the compass. "What is that?"

"My father's compass." Ava answered. "He gave it to me so I can find him, but now it's broken."

"When are you going to tell us where we're going?" Hansel asked.

Evil Queen slowed to stop, causing them to do the same. "This is close enough."

"Close enough to what?" Vasilisa asked suspiciously.

Evil Queen turned to face them. "The home of the Blind Witch."

Hansel and Gretel exchanged a look.

"That doesn't sound good." Gretel told them.

"It's not," Vasilisa answered, giving Evil Queen a glare.

Evil Queen smirked. "She has something of mine and I need you two to get it back."

"What is it?" Gretel asked.

"Something I need to defeat a very wicked and powerful enemy." Evil Queen told them. "It's kept in a black leather satchel inside her house."

"Well, why don't you get it yourselves?" Hansel asked. "How come you need us?"

"Because the house is protected by magic." Vasilisa answered. "People with magic can't enter."

Evil Queen smirked. "But luckily, the spell doesn't work on people without magic. You'll have to wait here until nightfall, and then once the witch is asleep, you can sneak in."

"And if we do this, you promise you'll find our father?" Gretel asked.

Vasilisa nodded. "Oh, indeed I will."

Evil Queen chuckled. "But there's one more thing. The witch's house is unique, and because of this, you have to take special precaution once you're inside."

"Like what?" Hansel asked.

"No matter what you do, no matter how you're tempted, don't eat anything," Vasilisa answered.

Evil Queen pushed away a leafy branch, revealing a gingerbread house behind it.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Sheriff's Station_**

Henry, Rose and Lisa walked in, while Emma, Ella and Freya were researching for information about Ava and Nicholas' father.

"Any luck?" Henry asked.

"We didn't think so." Rose told them.

"I know who they are." Lisa told them.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Brother and sister?" Lisa asked. "Lost? No parents? Hansel and Gretel."

"You saw them over there." Rose realized. "In the Enchanted Forest. Didn't you?"

"Yeah." Lisa answered.

Henry smiled slightly. "Cool. Do you know anything about their dad?"

"I can't remember it all." Lisa explained. "But I know they got separated from him."

Henry nodded. "Right. Sounds like a familiar story."

Emma sighed. "Whoever this guy is, he could be in Loas by now."

Rose shook her head. "No. He's here."

"Just how do you know that?" Ella asked.

"'Cause no one leaves Storybrooke." Henry answered.

Rose nodded. "No one comes here. No one goes. It's just the way it is."

Henry looked at Emma and Ella. "There's only one reason why Rose, Lisa and I were able to leave. We're kids. Rose and I were born outside of the Curse. Lisa's the Light Bringer."

"And there's only one reason why we could bring you." Lisa agreed. "You're special. The Savior. The Protector."

Rose nodded. "You're the first strangers here. Ever. We told you this before. Did you forget?"

Emma took out a file from a drawer. "Well, if he's around here anywhere, we're gonna find him."

Henry sat on the desk. "Can you tell us about him?"

Freya sighed. "We don't know anything yet."

"Not their father." Henry told them. "Mine and Rose's." Ella looked up. "We told you about your parents. Now you're even living with your mom."

Emma sighed. "Mary Margaret isn't... she's..."

Freya chuckled slightly, wanting to help the kids convince Emma and Ella to believe, but knowing that they were nowhere near ready for that. "Never mind. We'll get back to that."

Rose looked at Ella. "Please. Because I always have this vision of our dad in my head. Did you get married?"

"No, nothing like that." Ella answered. "We hung out a lot, and life happened. We got into some trouble."

"And you and Emma went to jail." Lisa finished.

"Yeah." Emma answered. "And before we went, Ella found out she was pregnant with Henry and Rose."

Henry and Rose smiled. Lisa and Freya chuckled.

"Did you try to tell their dad?" Lisa asked. Ella sighed, nodding. "You couldn't get a hold of him." Ella pointed at Lisa. "I'm smart like that."

Henry smiled. "That you are. Ella?" Ella looked up. "Did you want to give me up? Give Rose up?"

"No, Henry, of course not." Ella answered. "Just with everything going on in jail, and I couldn't leave after I gave birth to you, and having no place to give you a home or have money to take care of you..."

"You sent us away." Rose finished. "To give us our best chance. Just like Snow White and Prince Charming did for you and Emma."

"We know we don't know much about Henry and Rose's dad," Lisa told them. "But do you have anything of his? Something you can be with him by? Even if he's not here with us? Something they can see?"

Ella sighed, shaking her head. "I-I don't..."

Freya suddenly realized something. "Kids, come on. We have to go. I may know how to find this guy. Lisa, bring your dolls."

Freya stood to leave. Emma and Ella exchanged a confused look, following. Henry, Rose and Lisa exchanged a look, standing, following.

...

 ** _Mary Margaret's Loft_**

Ava and Nicholas were eating cookies when Emma, Ella and Freya walked in. Henry, Rose and Lisa followed.

Emma sighed. "We want to show you guys something."

Lisa showed Ava and Nicholas her two porcelain dolls, both in old fashioned clothes, one in blue, and the other in white.

"What's that?" Nicholas asked.

"Two dolls." Henry answered. "Something Lisa has always held onto. Her whole life."

"Henry and I once asked Lisa about them." Rose explained. "And she told us that they're the only things that she has from her parents. Her real parents."

"My real dad died a long time ago." Lisa explained. "And my mom, too. My mom died a lot earlier than my dad did. My dad remarried a woman. My stepmother. But then she died too."

"And then Lisa was like us." Henry went on. "Rose and I were in the foster care system when we were babies. Before we were adopted by the mayor. That's been our home ever since. And it's not always easy. But it's not the hardest either."

"Henry and I might not have been in the system as long as Lisa." Rose explained. "And we might not have been on our own like you two. But Lisa, Emma and Ella spent a lot of time with a lot of kids like us. And all of them? All of us? They hold onto stuff."

Freya, Ella and Emma were impressed with how well the kids were getting through to the other two.

"We want to find your father, but we need your help." Emma told them. "Is there anything of his you've held onto?"

"I might have something." Ava answered. "But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?"

"Right." Ella answered. Ava took out the compass, handing it over. "A compass?"

Lisa recognized the compass from the Enchanted Forest when she had asked Gretel about it.

"Our mom kept it," Ava explained. "She said it was our dad's."

"Thank you," Freya told them.

"Did you find them?" Ava asked.

"Who?" Lisa asked.

Ava looked at Emma and Ella. "Your parents." She looked at Henry and Rose. "Yours, too." She looked at Lisa. "A new family?"

Lisa looked at Freya, smiling slightly. "Yeah. I did."

Henry looked at Emma and Ella. "Rose and I? We found our real family."

"And now we have them," Rose agreed. "And we still have our adoptive mother."

Emma sighed. "Ella and I didn't find our parents, but we're gonna find yours."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Gingerbread House - Outside_**

Hansel and Gretel were preparing to go in. Gretel put the compass into her pocket. Hansel got some cream from the wall with his finger, wanting to taste it, but was stopped by Gretel. They climbed inside through a window.

...

 ** _Inside_**

Hansel and Gretel arrived at a room with a table full of candles and cakes.

Hansel whispered. "Can you be sure she's sleeping?"

Gretel whispered. "I can't, and remember what Vasilisa said? Not even a lick."

Hansel saw that the Blind Witch was sleeping on a chair near the fireplace, pointing. "You're right, look."

Gretel pointed to somewhere near the Blind Witch. "And there's the satchel."

Gretel started to approach the satchel.

"What do you think is inside it?" Hansel asked.

"Doesn't matter." Gretel told him. "All that matters is getting it to Vasilisa and the Queen so they can find Father."

Gretel walked past the Blind Witch to the satchel. Hansel picked up a cupcake, looking at Gretel. Gretel stopped when the Blind Witch suddenly snored but, satisfied she was still asleep, carried on, getting the satchel, returning to Hansel, who took a bite out of the cupcake, stopping him from eating it entirely. Blind Witch had awoken. Hansel and Gretel suddenly saw that there were many human bones in front of the fireplace, so they ran toward the doors, but they were locked automatically by the witch's magic. As they ran toward the windows, they were closed before they could reach them.

Blind Witch took a big whiff, smiling. "I smell dinner."

Hansel and Gretel looked at each other in fright. Blind Witch smelled the air, smiling, giggling.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Gold's Pawnshop_**

Though Freya didn't like having to come to her father for help, she walked into his shop, closing the door behind her.

Gold was cleaning an oil lamp, smug because he knew she needed his help. "Freya, or Priscilla, or whichever you prefer in this land. How lovely to see you." He put down the lamp. "I'm flattered for you to take time off your busy schedule for me, between your job as a teacher by school days, and deputy for the rest of your time. What can I do for you?"

Freya put the compass on the table in front of him. "I'm looking for information on this old compass. Any idea where it could've come from, in this land, at least?"

"Oh, what's the matter?" Gold asked. "Your darling formerly adoptive daughter having trouble with seeing the past through memories? Or Lisa must be with Emma and Ella, the Sheriff babysitters, who would not understand a little girl striking matches claiming they help her see visions. Must be hard for you and the children to convince Emma and Ella to believe without them both thinking you're all insane and in need of facilitated treatment." Freya glared at him. Gold smirked. "All right, no more games." He picked up the compass. "Well, well, look at the detail. you know, this is crystal. The jeweled setting. Despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, his is actually quite an unusual piece." He put the compass down. "The person who owned this obviously had great taste."

"It came from here, in this world, didn't it?" Freya asked.

Gold nodded. "Still as smart as ever. Piece like this is difficult to forget."

"Do you happen to remember who bought it?" Freya asked.

Gold feigned offense. "Oh, you should remember I'm good with names, Cilla."

"Not that good." Freya replied.

Gold chuckled, tilting his head slightly in acknowledgment, walking to another side of the shop. "You do remember. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records." He opened a drawer, searching it, taking out a white card. "And, yes, here we are."

Gold held the card up, looking at Freya, waiting without a word.

Freya gave her father a sarcastic look, understanding his silence. "What's your price?"

"Forgiveness." Gold answered.

Freya nodded sarcastically. "For which indiscretion? There have been so many."

"Since I know it will be difficult to forgive a lifetime of wrongdoing, even to you and to Bae, why not start off with my most recent act?" Gold asked.

"Fine, but for the rest, how about tolerance?" Freya asked.

Gold nodded. "Well, that's a start." Freya smirked sarcastically. "The compass was purchased by Mr. Michael Tillman. In the other world, I believe you, Bae and I met him as a woodcutter. When you were really little. But we never learned his name. In this world, all we have is a name. But I generally find that's all one needs." Freya nodded, turning around, walking toward the door. "Good luck with your investigation."

Freya looked back but didn't say anything, walking out, leaving the shop. Gold looked at the card in his hand, revealing that it was blank, no name or anything written on it. He looked up, smiling slightly.

...

 ** _Michael's Automobile Shop_**

Michael was reading the file about Ava and Nicholas that Emma, Ella and Freya had given to him, giving it back. "Not possible."

"Actually, it is." Emma told him.

"Sorry, but Dory, she wasn't my-my..." Michael trailed off, sighing. "It was just once."

Michael turned back, walking to continue tending to a car.

"Sometimes that's all it takes." Ella pointed out.

"I met her when I was camping." Michael explained. "And we, um... No, it's not possible. I don't have twins."

"Yes." Emma told him. Michael turned to look at them. "You do. You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. Your twins have been living in an abandoned house because they don't want to be separated from each other. Your twins are about to be shipped off to Boston unless you stepped up and take responsibility for them."

Michael accidentally hurt his hand while working on the car. "Look, I can barely manage this garage. I can't manage two kids." He walked back to his working table. "Why are you so sure they are mine?"

Ella took out the compass. "Besides the timing? Have you ever seen this?"

Michael walked toward them to take the compass from Ella. "I lost this."

"Let me guess." Ella told him. "12 years and nine months ago." Michael looked up. "I know it's a lot, believe me, I know. A month ago, three kids showed up on my doorstep. Two of them were the kids I gave up for adoption, all three asking for help with something. Emma, my sister, and I ended up moving here for them."

Michael nodded. "I heard about that. The mayor's kids. A girl she's trying to adopt. But staying in town is a lot different from taking them in."

"I've been trying to adopt Lisa for a long time now." Freya told him.

"And I'm trying to take Henry and Rose in, without hurting Regina in the process." Ella agreed.

"They don't have those kids because they don't have a choice." Emma told him. "You do. Your kids did not ask to be brought to this world. You brought them into his world, you and their mother, and they need you."

"If you choose not to take them, you are going to have to answer for that every day of your life." Ella told him. "And sooner or later, when they find you, because believe me, they will find you, you are going to have to answer to them."

Michael paused for a moment to consider. "I'm really sorry, I am." He put the compass back in Ella's hand. "I don't know anything about being a dad. If it's a good home you're looking for, it's not with me."

Michael walked into another room, closing the door. Emma, Ella and Freya exchanged a look, sighing.

...

 ** _Mary Margaret's Loft_**

Mary Margaret was watching Henry, Rose, Lisa, Ava and Nicholas, seeing them having fun, smiling. She answered her phone. "Hello?"

Emma's voice was on the other line. _"Hey, it's me."_ She was outside. "Ella, Freya and I are outside. We need you to come outside right away."

"Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

 _"Don't say anything to the kids, but no, it's not."_ Emma answered.

Mary Margaret looked toward the kids, who were all smiling.

...

 ** _Street_**

The four women were walking now.

"He doesn't want the kids." Freya told her.

"And you don't want to tell them." Mary Margaret realized.

"We can't." Freya answered. "Because all we'll be telling them is that false hope we gave them is exactly that."

Mary Margaret sighed. "The truth can be painful, Freya. But it can also be cathartic."

Freya nodded. "I agree on the painful part."

"Hey, you started to tell Henry and Rose the truth about their father." Mary Margaret told them. "Before you guys had to run off for work. To help Ava and Nicholas. And they're handling what you've told them so far great. Especially after Henry, Rose and Lisa each got to help those two."

"I'm actually kinda nervous about finishing that conversation with Rose and Henry." Ella admitted.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked. "Why?"

"That's a long story." Ella told them.

"Maybe we can hide the kids, just until we can find a family for them, someone to take care of them." Emma suggested.

Mary Margaret nodded sarcastically. "Yes. Hiding two 12-year-olds is a good plan."

"You have a better idea?" Freya asked.

Mary Margaret sighed. "Emma. Ella. Freya? Maybe there isn't an idea. Maybe you just have to-"

Regina walked toward them from behind. "Sheriffs, Deputy, shouldn't one of you be on the interstate?"

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked.

"Seeing to it that you do your job." Regina answered.

"You know that you don't need to check up on us." Emma told her. "We know what we have to do."

"Really?" Regina asked. "Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Gingerbread House_**

The Blind Witch locked Hansel and Gretel in metal cage, looking at it, trying to grab one of them between the metal bars. "Where are you?" She touched Hansel's arm. "Oh, yes, nice and tender. Succulent roast you'll make."

Blind Witch walked to the oven, feeling the temperature of it.

Hansel looked at Gretel. "God, she's going to cook me. We gotta do something quick."

"Stay calm." Gretel told him. "When she opens the cage, don't try to fight." Blind Witch walked to a table, cutting some ingredients. "Then you must grab the keys in her pocket and toss them to me through the bars."

Blind Witch put down a knife, walking back to the cage.

Hansel tried not to panic. "She's coming. She's coming. I can't do it. I'm gonna die."

Gretel pushed Hansel out of the way, wanting to replace him.

"Gravy or butter?" The Blind Witch asked. "Which shall it be?" She reached for one, touching Gretel. Gretel stepped on Hansel's foot so that he made a noise, tricking the Blind Witch, causing her to open the gate and pull Gretel out. "Come with me, little boy." Gretel got out of the cage, and the witch locked the gate again. Gretel took the keys from the witch, throwing them to Hansel, who opened the gate, escaping the cage. The witch was tying Gretel's hands up while Hansel went up the stairs to try and find a weapon, finding a cane, but tripped over when he was getting down the stairs. The Blind Witch heard Hansel, turning toward him. 'Gravy or butter, gravy or butter?" She hurled Gretel to the front. "How should I baste you?" Hansel tried to hit the witch with the cane, but she used magic to fling the cane out of his hands. Hansel tried to back away, but was backed into the wall as the witch cornered him. "Butter it is. Time to cook."

The Blind Witch grabbed Hansel as he tried to fight. Gretel untied her hands, pushing the witch onto the try for baking. Hansel and Gretel pushed the tray into the oven, closing the oven door.

"Quick, Gretel, lock her in." Hansel told her.

Gretel did as told.

"Let me out!" The Blind Witch told them. Hansel got back the satchel, and the two siblings escaped from the house. "Let me out! You come back right now! Let me out! Don't leave me here! Let me out!"

...

 ** _Dark Palace_**

Evil Queen and Vasilisa watched the Blind Witch through the Magic Mirror.

Evil Queen hurled a magic fireball through the mirror into the oven to burn the Blind Witch alive. She looked at Vasilisa, smirking. "I would've gone gravy."

Vasilisa had to look away in disgust, covering her ears so she wouldn't have to hear the Blind Witch scream as she burned to death.

...

 ** _Evil Queen's Chambers_**

Evil Queen and Vasilisa were waiting. Hansel and Gretel arrived with the satchel.

Evil Queen walked closer. "My dear children, were you successful in your task?"

Gretel held up the satchel. "Yes, your majesty. Though we were almost made into dinner."

Vasilisa sighed. "How barbaric."

"Now, if I could have my satchel?" Evil Queen asked. Gretel handed it over. "I've waited for a very long time for this. Let's hope you didn't let me down." She pulled out an apple from the satchel. "Oh, you did it."

"Yeah, they did." Vasilisa agreed.

"You've got strong hearts, children." Evil Queen told them. "You remind me of Vasilisa. And me and my sister at your age."

"We did all that for an apple?" Hansel asked incredulously.

"Oh, trust me, dear boy, this is not just an apple." Evil Queen told him. "It's a weapon." She walked to her dressing table. "A weapon for a particular and devious enemy. One who still under the delusion that she's safe."

Evil Queen put the apple into a small chest.

"Whatever your plan is, they did what you asked." Vasilisa told her angrily. "Now you have to keep your promise and let me find their father."

Evil Queen walked toward the three children. "Of course, to reunite their family so they can live happily ever after. They were left alone in the woods, Vasilisa. Just as your real mother did to you when you were an infant." Vasilisa looked down. "They deserve better than a father who'd abandon them."

Gretel looked at them sadly. "But he is all we have."

Evil Queen knelt down to look Hansel and Gretel in the eyes. "Perhaps he doesn't have to be."

"What do you mean?" Gretel asked.

"You and your brother have impressed me," Evil Queen told her. "You aren't the first boy or girl that I've sent into that sticky, sweet house, but you are the first to emerge, and as a reward, I've decided to invite the two of you to live with me and Vasilisa here."

"You mean that we get to live in a castle?" Hansel asked.

Evil Queen laughed. "Yes, you would have your own rooms of course, personal carriages, valets, too. All of your dreams could come true."

Gretel shook her head. "No, we want our father back. He would never abandon us." Vasilisa smiled slightly. Evil Queen started to get angry. "And even if he did, we would never want to live with someone as terrible as you, Queen, only with someone as pure as Vasilisa."

"Is that so?" Evil Queen asked.

"Yes." Gretel answered. "We're going to find him, whether or not you let Vasilisa help us, and when we do, we're going to prove you wrong."

"We'll see about that." Evil Queen told them. "Vasilisa."

Vasilisa shook her head worriedly. "Don't make me do this."

Evil Queen twisted her hands around the wand. Vasilisa fought for as long as she could but couldn't overcome the power of the wand that was created to control her, creating white smoke out of thin air that enveloped Hansel and Gretel.

Hansel was terrified. "Gretel, what's happening?"

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Street_**

Emma, Ella and Freya were standing with Ava and Nicholas by a car. Regina, Henry, Rose and Lisa were watching them.

"Come on." Emma told them. "It's gonna be..."

Freya took out the compass, giving it back to Ava. "Here. I'm sorry."

"We gotta go." Ella told them.

Freya nodded subtly to Lisa, both of them knowing they couldn't let them leave.

Lisa whispered. "Henry. Rose. You know what will happen. If they leave. Help me. Convince them to stay."

Ava and Nicholas got into the car. Emma closed the door.

"Lisa." Regina told her. "Henry. Rose. Let's go."

The kids ignored her, running toward Emma, Ella and Freya.

"No." Rose told them. "You can't take them. They can't leave Storybrooke. They can't. Something bad will happen. You know it."

"We know that something bad has already happened." Henry told them. "And Emma? Ella? We know that you don't completely believe us about everything. But please. You have to believe us about this."

Emma and Ella, even though they wanted to listen to the kids, couldn't with Regina nearby, having to get into the car and drive away. Regina watched them go with a mischievous smile. Freya, Lisa, Henry and Rose watched worriedly, not knowing what could happen.

...

 ** _On the Road - Police Cruiser_**

Emma was driving. Ella was in the passenger seat. They were keeping an eye on Ava and Nicholas in the backseat. The car suddenly became shaky, eventually coming to a stop.

Ella frowned. "You gotta be kidding me."

"What happened?" Ava asked. "What's wrong?"

Ella took out her phone. "Engine stalled."

"Who're you calling?" Ava asked.

Ella sighed. "Help."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Dark Palace - Queen's Chambers_**

Evil Queen was looking at Snow White through the magic mirror. "Now she's cavorting with dwarves? When did that happen?"

A guard walked in. "Your majesty, the prisoner you requested is here."

"Bring him in." Evil Queen told him, clearing the image on the mirror.

The prisoner was brought in, revealing it was the woodcutter.

Vasilisa gave Evil Queen an incredulous look of surprise, but unsurprised at the same time. "Of course you're the one who took him."

Evil Queen smirked.

"I demand to be released." The woodcutter told them. "My children are in that forest that you took me from alone. They could be in great danger."

"Yes, we know all about your children." Vasilisa told him. "That compass you gave sweet little Gretel was beautiful."

"Well, I'm afraid it didn't help her find you though, now, did it?" Evil Queen taunted.

The woodcutter tried to go after Evil Queen, but was held back by a guard. "Tell me where they are!"

"Gone." Evil Queen answered. "I told them you abandoned them, leaving nothing but a compass to find their way, but I didn't bring you here to answer your questions. You're here to answer mine." She walked closer. "I offered your children everything, whatever their hearts desire, and they still chose uncertainty because of their blind faith in you. Vasilisa here, she's resented me even though I give her the finest clothing and anything else a girl like her would require, and yet she still chooses the Hatters over me. Both of you tell me why. Why do you and his children refuse me, Vasilisa?"

"I refuse you because of what you've made me done." Vasilisa answered. "Because you took me from my family. After you killed my father and my stepmother. The Hatters? Priscilla, Jefferson and Grace? They may not be my blood, but they are my family. And the reason why Hansel and Gretel refused you is the same reason I do. Because of family. And families always find one another."

Evil Queen paused to consider this, looking at the woodcutter. "Release him."

"You're letting me go?" The woodcutter asked.

"You can all be together as a family as soon as you all find one another." Evil Queen told him, smirking smugly.

Vasilisa knew that wasn't going to be likely because of where Evil Queen had made her send Hansel and Gretel, closing her eyes in sadness and despair, because another family had been ripped apart by the Queen just as her own had been.

...

 ** _Infinite Forest_**

Hansel and Gretel were lying on the ground.

Gretel was first to wake. "Hansel, wake up." She shook his shoulders. "Hansel." They stood. "They let us go."

Hansel looked around nervously. "I'm scared."

Gretel gave him a reassuring look. "Don't be. Everything will be fine."

Gretel held up her compass, smiling, holding Hansel's hand so they could find their way together. The camera zoomed out, revealing they were in a never ending forest where it would be nearly impossible for them to find their father.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Street_**

Emma and Ella were waiting outside the car, while Ava and Nicholas stayed in the car.

Ava noticed that the compass' needle moved. "Nicholas, look."

The needle pointed to the back of the car so they turned and looked through the back window, seeing a car approaching. The car stopped.

Michael got out, looking at Emma and Ella. "Those are them?"

"Those are them." Ella answered.

"And the car?" Michael asked. "It's fine?"

Emma nodded. "We just wanted you to see them, just once. Ella gave up Henry and Rose because she literally couldn't do it, and to give them their best chance, and I know that because I was there. And when we saw that they didn't have it, we couldn't leave."

"I was just as scared, more, probably." Ella told him. "But once I saw them, got to know them, I couldn't go back."

Michael walked near the car to his children. "You're taking them to Boston?"

"We don't have to." Ella answered.

Michael looked at his children, who were looking at him. "No, you don't have to."

Michael got to the car. Ava lowered the window. Emma and Ella smiled with joy.

...

 ** _Street_**

Jefferson and Freya were walking.

"Hey, what happened?" Jefferson asked.

"Their dad." Freya answered. "He showed up, changed his mind."

"Changed his mind?" Jefferson repeated. "Just like that?"

Freya smirked. "It might had a little nudge."

Jefferson chuckled. "They found their father. That's great."

"A decent father." Freya agreed, looking down.

Jefferson looked at her knowingly. "I know you can't forgive your father. Not like he wanted you to. Maybe for somethings. But not for everything. Listen. Freya." When she didn't look at him, Jefferson smirked and called her by her real name. "Priscilla." Freya looked at him, managing a small smile. "He was trying to help. Even though he found a way to use us again. All over again. I know you don't want to give up on him. Not completely, anyway. And I know what you're gonna say. 'How do you know that I don't wanna give up on him?'" Freya smiled at the fact he knew her so well. "And my answer? Easy. If you did want to give up on him... And I mean really give up on him. You wouldn't have gone to him for help today."

Freya sighed. "Maybe. I kinda think giving up might be the best plan. I think I need to let go."

"No, you don't." Jefferson told her.

"Really?" Freya asked. "If my father didn't want me to give up on him, he wouldn't make it so hard to look past everything he's ever done to everyone, and to both of us."

"Maybe." Jefferson agreed. "Well, more than likely. Probably. Most definitely." Freya chuckled at his way of cheering her up. "I know you can't forgive him for everything. And I'm not asking you to. Because I can't even forgive him for everything. I just don't want you to continue beating yourself up for never being able to turn your back on him. For never giving up on him. No matter all the horrible things he's done. You and I both have a dark past too, Freya. And that's mostly because of him. But you still care about him because he's your father. I'm not blaming you for that. You shouldn't blame yourself. I still love you for everything about you. And this is part of that."

Freya smiled, turning to face him. "Why do you always know exactly what to say?"

Jefferson smirked, shaking his head. "I have no idea. But you know what to say when I used to have those episodes. The reason why they call me Mad Hatter. But you helped cast a spell that made most of the madness go away. You saved me. After we were already together, if I have to remind you." Freya smiled. "So I'll be paying you back just for that for the rest of my life. This is part of it. You loved me for Jefferson. You loved me for Mad Hatter. I love you for Freya. And I love you for Priscilla."

Freya took his hands, smiling happily, content, leaning her head against his to gaze into his eyes. "I love you for everything about you."

Freya and Jefferson managed small smiles, nodding, kissing slowly and softly, passionately. Jefferson held his arms around her, while Freya wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss.

Lisa ran closer to them from down the street. "Freya! Jefferson!"

They looked at her in surprise, but happy to see her, especially Jefferson since he barely got to see her. Lisa ran into his waiting arms so the two could embrace.

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" Jefferson asked.

"I snuck away from Regina." Lisa answered. "Henry and Rose are with Emma and Ella. I wanted to see you. Both of you. I hardly get to see you, Jefferson. Because of Regina. I'm only able to see Freya so much because she's a teacher. And now a deputy."

Jefferson chuckled lightly. "And you snuck away so you could see me."

Lisa nodded. "Ever since what happened to my real family... you're the closest thing I've ever had to a father." Jefferson smiled a small smile. Lisa and Jefferson embraced once again. Freya watched with a small smile and tears in her eyes, until they pulled away. "And Grace is the only sister I've had. I haven't been able to see her or talk to her except for at school. But of course Regina 'banned me' from seeing Grace at school because she says she's bad news. And she has teachers at school making sure that I can't see her. She's also making sure those teachers make sure that Freya can't talk to her and that Grace is not in her class."

Freya and Jefferson looked at her sadly, but knowing that Regina had done this, kneeling in front of Lisa so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Well, somehow, someway, we're still gonna help you break the Curse, Lisa, and then we're gonna have both you and Grace back." Freya told her. "It's been too long of a wait to not to."

"Way too long." Lisa agreed. "But in order to break the Curse, we have to get Emma and Ella to believe. And I've got to get by wand back."

"Yes, we do." Freya agreed.

Jefferson nodded. "Our happy ending is us together. And getting our flesh and blood daughter Grace back. And taking our adoptive daughter Lisa back. I'm not giving up on that. I wish I could see you more, Lisa. And I wish we could speak to Grace at all. But everything around us is making that impossible."

Freya nodded in agreement. "But we'll figure it out because that's what we do."

Lisa was reassured, nodding. She, Freya and Jefferson managed small smiles. Lisa wrapped her arms around both of them. Freya and Jefferson smiled more convincingly, returning the embrace.

...

 ** _Street_**

Emma and Ella were going news cuts about them as Young Emma (one years old) and Baby Ella (newborn). Henry and Rose walked closer, holding a white box.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"Just an old file." Emma answered. "What's up?"

"Pumpkin pie." Rose answered. "We thought you'd like some."

Emma and Ella smiled.

"It was pumpkin, right?" Henry asked.

"Right." Emma answered.

Henry and Rose walked closer with the pie.

"So, Lisa went to see Freya." Henry explained. "She had to sneak away from our mom to do it. But Freya's with her fiance. So Lisa's going to see them both."

"I think it's worth it." Rose told them. "I mean, me and Henry? We love our mom. But we don't trust her."

"And our mom loves us." Henry went on. "Obviously. But Lisa? Our mom doesn't love her. And Lisa doesn't love her. Or trust her."

"So if Lisa can be happy with a family like Freya and Jefferson?" Rose asked. "I hope they can be."

Emma and Ella smiled slightly at that.

"Henry?" Ella asked. "Rose? About your father..."

"You don't have to tell us right away." Rose assured. "We can tell it's hard for you. It's kind of hard for us, too."

"We really wanna know something." Henry admitted. "But you did tell us something. So for now, I guess we're okay."

Rose smiled. "Yeah. For now. I mean... I can't promise that we're not gonna ask. You know, later. Like in the future."

"Today?" Henry asked. "You told us only a little bit about him. But that's more than we've ever heard about him. It was something."

Emma took some pie. "Give me that."

"Yeah." Ella agreed. "Me too."

The four of them hugged, starting to eat.

"What you did?" Rose asked. "With Ava and Nicholas? You really are changing things."

They smiled. Some sounds of a motorbike could be heard and a stranger named August on a motorcycle arrived, pulling over as he pulled up next to them.

August took off his helmet, getting off the bike, walking over to them. "Hi."

"Hi." Rose told him.

"Is this Storybrooke?" August asked.

"Yeah." Ella answered.

"Any place to get a room around here?" August asked.

"Uh, you're staying?" Henry asked.

"That's the plan." August answered. "I'm just looking for a bed."

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just off the road." Emma explained. "Another two blocks."

August smiled slightly. "Thank you."

August walked toward his bike.

"Hey." Emma told him. "We didn't catch your name."

"That's 'cause I didn't give it." August told them, getting on the bike, driving off.

Ella frowned. "Wait. I thought Lisa said strangers don't come to Storybrooke."

Rose shook her head. "They don't."

They watched as August drove his bike down the street.


	12. 7:15 AM

**_Day One_**

 ** _Morning - Mills House - Outside_**

Across the street from the Mills House, August was working on his bike. Lisa, Henry and Rose walked toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Fixing my bike." August answered.

Rose sighed. "No. We mean in Storybrooke."

August chuckled. "Just visiting."

Lisa looked at a large case on the back of the bike. "What's that?"

"A box." August answered.

Lisa gave him a look because she had known that much. "What's inside it?"

"Just something I need to do what I came here for." August answered.

Regina exited the house, pausing upon noticing the kids talking to August, who got onto his motorcycle.

"I thought you were just visiting." Henry told him.

"Doesn't mean I don't have something to do." August replied, starting his bike.

"Henry?" Regina asked. "Rose? Lisa?"

"You better get to school." August told them. Regina walked down the path to the sidewalk. "Looks like a storm's coming."

August drove off.

Regina reached the kids' sides.

Rose frowned. "Who was that?"

"Lisa?" Henry asked, hoping she would know.

Lisa shook her head in confusion. "I don't know."

...

 ** _Mary Margaret's Loft_**

Emma and Ella were eating breakfast, watching TV.

Man: (on TV) _"Top of the morning, this is chief meteorologist Bill Gozen with your up to the minute Storybrooke weather. Well, break out those galoshes, folks, it's gonna get soggy. We've got a major storm system moving down the coast."_ Mary Margaret walked in hurriedly, brushing her teeth. _"The latest Doppler shows the worst band of precipitation moving is into Storybrooke right about the time you're putting the kids to-"_

Mary Margaret spit toothpaste into the kitchen sink. "I can't believe I overslept."

Mary Margaret walked about, getting ready to leave.

"It's only 7:10." Emma told her. "You've got plenty of time to get to school."

Mary Margaret sighed. "No, I have to be there at 7:15. Science fair. I'm helping the kids with their project before school."

Ella chuckled. "I'm sure if you're five minutes late, they'll live."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "We're making a volcano."

"Okay." Ella told her.

Mary Margaret left in a hurry.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

Mary Margaret walked in quickly, sitting down, removing her hat, using a spoon as a mirror to adjust her hair, gazing at the clock for a moment. David walked in. Mary Margaret quickly picked up her book, 'The Mysterious Island' by Jules Verne, and pretended to read. David walked up to the counter.

Ruby put coffees down on the counter. "One cream and sugar, one black."

David handed Ruby money. "Thank you." He saw Mary Margaret at her table, taking his coffees, heading toward the door, but paused next to her table. "Good morning."

Nervous, Mary Margaret smiled slightly. "Morning."

"Uh, I should go." David told her. "I'm gonna be late for work."

"Oh, the animal shelter, right?" Mary Margaret asked. "How's that going?"

"Well, the apes haven't taken over yet." David answered. "Not on my watch."

They laughed. David left the coffee shop. Mary Margaret watched him through the window as he joined his wife by his car, kissing her cheek.

Emma and Ella were here, sitting across from Mary Margaret.

"This is making a volcano?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret was startled. "I was-"

"We get it." Ella told her reassuringly.

Mary Margaret sighed. "He comes here every morning at 7:15 AM to get coffee."

Emma nodded. "For him and his wife."

"I know, I know, I know." Mary Margaret told them worriedly. "I just like to come here to see him."

"So you're a stalker?" Ella asked.

Mary Margaret frowned. "No, not really." Emma and Ella gave her a look. "Maybe a little bit, and it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, and then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30, and then he's home around 5:00."

"Oh, is that all?" Ella asked sarcastically.

"Let me guess." Emma told her. "You found out Thursdays they eat Chinese."

Mary Margaret sighed. "I can't get him out of my head."

"I know." Ella told her. "Maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow."

Emma sighed. "Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure."

Ella and Mary Margaret nodded in agreement.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Snow was holding a spear at the ready, preparing to throw it at a wild turkey. The turkey flew off.

Priscilla approached. "Hey, it's me."

Snow sighed in relief. "Priscilla."

"The spear, Snow." Priscilla told her.

Snow lowered the spear. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't expecting you for a month."

"It's been a month." Priscilla told her.

"Has it?" Snow asked.

Priscilla nodded. "You're really taking well to the solitude, aren't you?"

"It's fine." Snow told her. "It's exactly what I wanted, to be out here, away."

"And that you are." Priscilla agreed, giving Snow her basket. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Snow told her. "So, how are things back in the world?"

Priscilla looked at her knowingly. "Come on. Ask what you really want."

"I don't know what you mean." Snow told her. Priscilla gave her a look. "Okay, fine. Tell me."

"The wedding's happening." Priscilla answered. "Prince James is marrying Midas' daughter in two days' time." Snow looked shocked. "Are you okay?"

"I just thought, the longer I was out here, the easier it would be to forget him, but..." Snow trailed off, sighing. "Instead, all I do is think about him."

Priscilla nodded sadly. "I know. I know how you feel."

Snow gave her a sympathetic look. "I know you do. I'm so sorry about your family, Priscilla."

"As I am to you about James." Priscilla told her.

"I wish there was a way to get James out of my head." Snow admitted. "And I wish there was a way for you to get your family back."

Priscilla sighed. "Well, I've been trying. I can never track the Evil Queen down long enough for me to try to retake Vasilisa's wand. So that I can free her. Release her."

"Save her." Snow finished. "Hoping you can save Jefferson and Grace as well."

"Yes." Priscilla answered. "Trying to go to my father for help is useless. He can't help me. And even if he could, he wouldn't go against the Queen. Not when he's the one that taught her everything she knows."

"Have you tried calling out to Vasilisa, praying to her?" Snow asked. "That would allow her to hear you. She's answered the calls and prayers of villagers that want to make a wish that she can grant, only if the Queen doesn't know she went to grant it."

"I've tried calling." Priscilla answered. "I've tried praying. I've tried screaming for Vasilisa. As long as the Queen has hold of Vasilisa's wand, she's not allowed to come anywhere near me. I have no way of getting to Vasilisa. Or Jefferson and Grace. Not alone."

Snow was considering all of this seriously, sighing.

...

 ** _Night - Misty Lake_**

Snow was rowing a boat to a small dock, getting out of the boat, beginning to moor it, looking around, sighing.

Vasilisa suddenly appeared, sitting in a boat. "You called."

"Excuse me?" Snow asked.

Vasilisa looked around. "Your boat. Exquisite craftsmanship."

Vasilisa disappeared in a swirl of white smoke and lights, reappearing in the same way in front of Snow on the dock.

Snow realized. "So you're Vasilisa. I know your adoptive mother..."

Vasilisa held her hand up. "Do not say her name. The Queen could be listening, as she often does on wishes like these. You cannot say her name or the Queen will be alerted and I'll be sent back immediately."

"Well, could I at least help you find a way to meet you?" Snow asked. "I wish to help free you, Vasilisa."

"I can't speak of my freedom either, not as long as the Queen has control over me." Vasilisa told her. "I will find my way, Snow White." Snow was only a little surprised that she knew who she was. "But for now, let me help you. If you have a wish you want me to grant, then wish, otherwise, I will be pulled back soon. Although, I should tell you, it is not wise for you to call me. Not when the one who is controlling me is out for your head. I will try everything in my power to keep you safe. But you have to be careful when you call for me."

"Of course." Snow told her. "But I promise you I won't stop trying to help your adoptive mother save you and reunite your family."

Vasilisa managed a small smile. "Thank you. I miss her. And Jefferson. And Grace. I wish more than anything to be with them." Snow smiled knowingly and sympathetically, sadly. Vasilisa took a deep breath, composing herself. "But enough of that for now. There is no way to free me from the Queen as of now. So let's focus on you. What can I do for you? Tell me. Anything you want."

"I need a cure." Snow answered.

"What ails you?" Vasilisa asked.

"A broken heart." Snow answered.

Vasilisa nodded. "Ah, _the_ most painful of afflictions. Well, I'm afraid if you want me to make him love you, no can do, and nothing can."

"No, that's not the problem." Snow told her. "We can't be together. I want you to make me forget my love for him."

Vasilisa was very concerned. "The Queen has been making spells such as that for another situation, but she hasn't tested it yet. I don't know the side effects of this potion. I don't know if it will work or what it could do."

"I will take the chance." Snow told her. "I'm sorry, Vasilisa, but I can't take another day of this feeling. And if need be, I will pay the consequences. Just please, help me."

Vasilisa sighed, still hesitant, holding out her hand. With a swirl of white light and smoke, a vial of cloudy white liquid appeared in the palm of her hand. "The Queen won't be happy if she realizes I took this from her."

"I know the risk you're taking, so thank you." Snow told her. "That'll do it?"

"Not yet." Vasilisa answered. "No two loves are exactly alike. We must make this..." She pulled some hair from her head. "Personal."

"So, if I drink that, I'll no longer love him?" Snow asked.

Vasilisa sighed. "The next time you see the object of your grief, you won't even remember who he is."

"I won't remember him?" Snow repeated.

"Love is the most powerful magic," Vasilisa explained. "The Queen explained that the cure must be extreme."

"'Extreme' sounds like an understatement." Snow told her. "But love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. This cure is a gift."

"Before you take it, I would suggest seeing your Charming one last time." Vasilisa told her. "To try and change your mind. If you don't, and there are bad side effects, I'll be in the process of trying to create an antidote." She held up Snow's hair. "And now that I've taken this? It should be able to help me learn how to create an antidote for you. If you took that and it effected you badly, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I couldn't create a way to fix it."

Snow smiled slightly. "You are very kind, Vasilisa." She took the vial from her. "I will tell Priscilla of this meeting. And I will try to find a way to reunite the two of you." Vasilisa felt a pain, looking up worriedly, knowing she was about to be taken back. Snow realized her mistake in mentioning Priscilla's name, closing her eyes, looking at her worriedly in regret. "I'm so sorry, but I promise you, just like I promised Priscilla, I will not give up."

Vasilisa managed a small smile. "Neither will I. Please tell Priscilla that I love her."

Snow nodded worriedly. Vasilisa didn't want to leave, tears in her eyes, but being controlled, she had to disappear in a swirl of white smoke and light. Snow was in shock and worry over the Light Bringer, looking at the potion in her hand.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Dark Star Pharmacy_**

Mary Margaret was shopping for supplies for the upcoming storm, walking into Kathryn, who was shopping with Regina, both women dropping their baskets with a shout. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Kathryn told her.

They both knelt down to pick up their spilled items.

"I wasn't looking." Mary Margaret told them.

"Clearly." Regina told her.

Kathryn picked up a candy bar. "Is this yours?"

Mary Margaret took it. "Yes, thank you." She picked up an item. "Oh, this must..." She realized it was a pregnancy test. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Kathryn told her, walking away.

Mary Margaret watched her go.

"I trust you'll be discreet." Regina told her. "Their lives are their business, not yours."

Mary Margaret nodded. Regina walked away.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Royal Castle_**

David was standing at a balcony, staring out.

King George walked in with a box. "James."

"How goes the feast?" David asked.

"Your absence is felt." George answered. "It is, after all, in your honor. I thought this might rouse you from your chamber."

George lifted the cover of the box to reveal a golden crown.

"You could feed the kingdom for an entire winter with that crown." David pointed out.

George smirked, nodding. "It's a gift from King Midas, for you to wear as you marry his daughter. Once that is done, our new prosperity will allow us to feed the kingdom for all eternity." He scoffed. "Show some enthusiasm."

"Enthusiasm wasn't part of the deal." David replied. "The wedding's in two days, I've honored your deal."

"But I want your heart." George told him. "Not just your honor."

David sighed. "My heart shall belong to Abigail."

George gave him a look. "You think I'm a fool, don't you? Your heart can't belong to Abigail when it's held by another woman, and don't deny it. I know that look. Who is she?"

"I met her on a journey." David answered. "We haven't seen each other since, but, she's stayed with me."

"Forget her." George told him.

David scoffed. "You speak as if that's so easy."

"Nobility was not meant to be easy." George replied. "All this wealth, the power we hold over other men's lives, do you think that comes at no cost?"

"I asked for none of it." David told him.

"You were chosen to be my son." George told him. "Plucked from poverty, wanting for nothing. Be thankful for that."

"It wasn't charity, 'Father'." David told him, saying 'Father' sarcastically since he wasn't his real father. "It was the only way to save your kingdom."

George gave him a cold look. "Watch yourself, boy. This is a choice you made. A role you have taken. Honor it. There is too much at stake. Do whatever it takes to get that woman out of your head." He stepped closer. "Because nothing is going to stop this wedding."

George walked away.

David walked quickly to a nearby desk, beginning to compose a note. "'Dearest Snow'." The scene transitioned to David releasing a dove. "Find her."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

On a road in heavy woods, Mary Margaret was walking along, hearing a cooing sound, walking down the embankment toward the sound, discovering a dove caught in a net. "Oh, hey, how did you manage to get yourself..." She picked up the dove. "Come on, it's gonna be okay."

...

 ** _Storybrooke Pet Shelter_**

Dr. Thatcher gave Mary Margaret a consultation on the dove she rescued, while David watched from nearby. "Well, the good news is, no broken bones. She was just a little dehydrated, but I got her some fluids, and she should be just fine."

"And the bad news?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, this is a North American dove." Dr. Thatcher answered. "It's a migratory species, very unique among American doves. Now, they tend to form strong monogamous bonds, meaning-"

"If I don't get her back to her flock, she'll be alone forever." Mary Margaret finished.

Dr. Thatcher nodded. "Well, it's-it's a long shot, but the alternative..." He placed the dove into a cage. "She'll heal, but she won't be happy here."

"I'll take my chances." Mary Margaret told him. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome." Thatcher replied. "Good luck."

Thatcher walked out. Mary Margaret picked up the cage.

"Mary Margaret, there's a storm coming." David told her. "You really shouldn't be out there."

"Well, the storm is coming tomorrow, and if I wait, she could be lost forever, completely alone." Mary Margaret replied. "No one deserves that."

David nodded in agreement. "Then let me drive you."

"I don't need your help, David." Mary Margaret told him. "I'll be fine."

Mary Margaret left.

...

 ** _Main Street_**

Freya, Emma and Ella were loading supplies into police cruisers, looking up when Regina turned off one of their radios.

"If you're looking to blame us for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit too far now." Freya told her.

"I need you to look into something." Regina told them. "Someone's in town, someone new."

"Yeah, we know." Ella told her. "Emma and I gave him directions to Granny's the other night."

"You talked to him?" Freya asked. "Well... what'd he say?"

"He asked for directions." Emma answered. "What's the big deal?"

"Who is he?" Ella asked.

"I don't know." Freya told them. "I asked around. But no one seems to know anything. There's something about him. Something familiar." She looked at Regina mockingly. "He must be one of the untold millions you cursed."

"What?" Regina asked.

"Oh, you know, the Curse." Emma answered. "Lisa's whole thing."

"Right." Ella agreed. "Which Lisa got Henry and Rose to believe."

"I need you to find out who this stranger is, what he wants, and what he's doing here." Regina told them seriously.

"You know, as hard as you tried to find something wrong with Emma and Ella's case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke." Freya told her.

"This isn't about the law, Miss Gold." Regina told her. "You're all gonna do this because I asked you to and because you'll see it's the right thing to do."

"And why is that?" Freya asked.

"Because he was in front of my house, taking a particular interest in the only things we all care about." Regina answered. "Henry, Rose and Lisa."

Emma, Ella and Freya considered this, exchanging a look, sighing.

"We'll look into him." Emma told her.

They walked toward the front of their car as thunder rumbled.

...

 ** _Woods_**

Mary Margaret drove down the road in the woods as thunder rumbled ominously. The dove was in the cage in the passenger seat.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Snow was holding up the potion, contemplating it. David's dove landed on her hand. Snow noticed a small scroll attached to the dove's leg, taking it. The dove flew away. Snow opened the note, reading.

David: (voice over) _"Dearest Snow, I've not heard from you since our meeting, and can only assume you've found the happiness you so desired. But I must let you know, not a day goes by that I have not thought of you. In two days' time, I'm to be married. Come to me before then. Come to me and show me you feel the same, and we can be together forever. And if you don't, I'll have my answer."_

Snow was visibly moved, near tears from happiness and shock.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

On the road in the woods, Mary Margaret arrived at a roadblock in her car, stopping the car. "Well, the flock can't be much farther. We just have to beat the storm." She removed her seat belt. "They're waiting for you."

Mary Margaret grabbed the bird cage, exiting the car, pulling up the hood of her jacket.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Night - Royal Castle - Outside_**

Snow pulled up the hood of her cloak, carrying a large basket of yellow flowers.

A man was speaking. "Why aren't you at the stables yet? Must I have a guard drag you there? And you, go with him. King George's carriage must be spotless for tomorrow's journey."

Snow approached the man, looking down to hide her identity. "Flowers for Prince James from the kingdom of Midas."

The man pointed her in a direction. "Top of the northeast spire. Take the service stairwell, or the guards will toss you over the walls."

Snow hurried on.

...

 ** _Room_**

In the room at the top of the northeast spire, Snow walked in, setting down the basket, removing her cloak, opening David's note, walking deeper into the room, hearing footsteps approaching, hiding behind a pillar, dropping the note, grabbing the note quickly, returning to hiding as David entered the room. As he walked by the pillar, Snow sidled around it, remaining hidden. David walked by without noticing her. As Snow was about to step out from her hiding place, a hand grabbed her from behind.

...

 ** _Dungeon_**

Snow struggled, grunting in protest as one of King George's men shoved her into a cell. "Wait. I am a royal emissary."

The guard held up David's note. "Sure you are. The King will decide your fate."

The guard locked the cell door, leaving.

Snow rattled against the bars, climbing to the top of the door, moving along the rocky perimeter of the cell, looking for a way out, climbing up part of the rock wall, crashing to the ground. She heard someone whistling 'Heigh-Ho'. "Who's there?"

Leroy's counterpart in fairytale world, Grumpy, stepped out of the shadows of an adjourning cell. "What are you looking at, sister?" Snow stood. "Tried it all." Snow examined the lock on her cell. "Steel gets stronger as we grow weaker."

Snow grabbed a piece of straw from the ground, attempting to pick the cell lock. "Well, I am not giving up."

"Give it time." Grumpy told her. "Grumpy."

Snow scoffed. "I'm not grumpy. I'm focused."

"No, my name, Grumpy." Grumpy explained. "I'm telling you, there's no way out."

"well, I'm Snow, and I'll find one." Snow replied, but her straw broke, so she gave up on the lock.

Grumpy scoffed. "If you say so."

Snow bustled about the cell, searching the ground. "There's someone out there for me, someone I love very much, and I will not lose him."

"Love, huh?" Grumpy asked. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah?" Snow asked. "Well, what do you know about it?"

Snow tested the bars of the cell door.

Grumpy sighed. "It's why I'm stuck in this hole. I had it bad. She was beautiful as a Fairy, but I lost her. I was desperate to get her back. So I came up with a plan. I worked at the diamond mines. Traded all my wages to the foreman for a diamond to propose. But I got swindled. It was a stolen rock, and I took the blame. I'm no thief, but they think I am. Should've known better, but I wasn't thinking clearly. all 'cause of love, and now here I am, trapped, with no way out."

They heard the familiar voice of Priscilla. "I know a way out."

Snow stood, recognizing her friend's voice instantly, standing, walking toward the bars. "Priscilla?"

"Who's Priscilla?" Grumpy asked.

Priscilla walked in, waving a hand toward several guards who tried to stop her, using a wave of purple power and smoke to trap them against the wall with their weapons pinning them but not hurting them, snapping her fingers, casting an easy and fast spell that made them fall unconscious. She turned to face the cells, taking a deep breath, smirking. "You can think of me as a rescuer today."

Priscilla waved her hand toward Snow's cell to magically open the door, releasing her.

Snow sighed in relief, walking toward her friend instantly. "Priscilla, thank God. How did you know..."

"You told me about seeing Vasilisa, and you told me why we can't free her yet." Priscilla told her. "How it might take a long time to free her. If I can't save Vasilisa, Jefferson and Grace, my family, yet, I will be damned sure that I can save someone I care about."

Snow smiled in relief.

"How'd you get in here?" Grumpy asked.

Priscilla smirked in amusement. "You think a few knights is enough to keep the daughter of Rumplestiltskin at bay? Not a chance."

"Well, if you helped Snow, can you help me and my friends?" Grumpy asked.

"There's more of you?" Priscilla asked.

Snow sighed. "Grumpy. Whatever happens after today, good luck. I hope you get your love back."

Priscilla, feeling bad about the fact that Grumpy lost something like she had, sighed, knowing she couldn't leave him behind. "Son of a..." She waved a hand, casting another spell to break Grumpy's cell door open. "Where are are the rest of your little friends? I'll help you get them back. Come on. Hurry."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Mary Margaret, carrying the dove in its cage, ran along the road in the woods, hearing doves cooing. "Do you hear that? Your flock."

Mary Margaret stopped at the top of a crest, looking down in a raving, setting down the bird cage. Thunder clapped loudly, startling Mary Margaret enough to where she jumped slightly, slipping and tumbling down the slop. At the very edge, she grabbed onto a root, left dangling, shouting and crying for help.

...

Attempting to pull herself up, Mary Margaret struggled to climb over. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm.

Mary Margaret looked up in shock. "David!"

"Grab my my hand!" David told her. She did. "Hold tight." He pulled her up. "Come on." He pulled her up onto solid ground, and Mary Margaret fell against him as they both fell to the ground. "You really think I'd let you come out here alone?" Mary Margaret managed a small smile, pulling away from him a bit. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Mary Margaret answered, heading back up the slope toward the road.

David followed. "Where are you going?"

"I came to find the flock." Mary Margaret answered.

"And I came here to get you before you got hurt," David replied. They reached the road. Thunder clapped. Heavy rain began to fall. "We have to go."

Mary Margaret saw the bird cage ahead, running to get it. "No."

"Doing this on foot is not the best plan." David told her.

Mary Margaret turned to face him, sighing. "The gate was closed."

"I know." David told her. "I saw." Mary Margaret attempted to cover the bird cage with her jacket. "It's too late. We have to go."

Mary Margaret shook her head worriedly. "No, but the bird-"

"Mary Margaret, it's not safe." David told her. "We need to get out of here. Come on."

Together, they headed back up the road.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Royal Palace - Dungeon_**

Priscilla was helping Grumpy and Snow release and save the rest of the dwarfs. "All right. Is that all of them?"

"Yeah, that's all of them." Grumpy answered.

Mr. Clark's counterpart Sneezy sneezed. "Thank you, Priscilla."

The group passed an opening.

Snow gestured toward a staircase. "Oh, wait, wait. Stairs."

"No, we sneak out through the courtyard." Stealthy told her.

"No, it's safer if we climb over the curtain wall." Priscilla told them. The dwarfs exchanged a glance. "Trust me, hiding from royals is our lives."

"But the courtyard is clear now, but it won't be for much longer," Stealthy told them.

"Sorry, girls." Grumpy told them. "They all got me this far."

The dwarfs all made a run for it.

"No." Priscilla told them. "No, wait!"

...

 ** _Courtyard_**

The dwarfs were running through the empty courtyard. A group of soldiers accompanied appeared from around a corner.

"Halt!" A guard told them. "Those dwarfs are prisoners."

"Run!" Stealthy told them. "We can make it!"

Stealthy made a break for it.

"Stealthy, no!" Grumpy told him.

A guard shot n arrow from atop a wall. Stealthy was shot, falling to the ground with a moan, dead.

The dwarfs ran closer, kneeling around him, crying. "No! Stealthy."

George led a group of guards closer. "Where are the girls?"

Sneezy looked up, glaring. "What girls?"

"Kill them." George told them.

Guards drew their swords. The dwarfs straightened on their knees, bracing themselves as the guards made ready to behead them.

Priscilla appeared in a wave of purple smoke. "Looking for me? Or my friend?" She held her arms out wide, making intricate hand movements, using magic to create walls of fire all around them, but didn't let anything burn yet. "Let them go, or this place will burn."

Snow walked closer.

George sighed. "Begone, dwarfs."

"Go." Priscilla told them.

The dwarfs ran off.

George sighed. "Priscilla, I assume." Priscilla smirked, lowering her arms, and when she did, all of the fire disappeared. "And Snow White. We need to talk."

"You will not hurt her, or I will burn this castle to the ground." Priscilla told him. "And you know I can do it."

George and all of the knights were nervous, scared. Priscilla smirked.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Mary Margaret and David, still caught in a rainstorm, came upon a cabin.

David pointed at it. "There! Come on!"

They approached the cabin.

Mary Margaret looked in a window. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone in there?" David peered into another window. "It's empty."

David tried the door handle, finding it as locked, kicking the door open.

...

 ** _Inside_**

The two walked in.

David stoked a fire in the fireplace, sighing. "Okay." He looked at Mary Margaret. "Let's get you dry."

"Whose cabin is this?" Mary Margaret asked. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be in here?"

David unfolded a blanket. "Well, you're roommates with the Co-Sheriffs. And your best friend is a deputy. So I doubt they'll arrest us for breaking and entering." He put the blanket around Mary Margaret. "Here." Mary Margaret shook the blanket off. "Hey, I'm just-I'm just trying to help." Mary Margaret nodded, still looking distraught. "What's going on with you today?"

Mary Margaret scoffed. "What's going on? What's going on is I still have feelings for you."

"What?" David asked.

"Why do you think I go to Granny's every morning at 7:15?" Mary Margaret asked. "It's to see you." She shook her head. "I don't know why because it just makes me miserable, because every time I see you, it just reminds me that you chose Kathryn instead of me, and that's why I didn't want you to come to the woods with me, 'cause being around you is too painful." David took this all in, chuckling to himself. "You think this is funny?"

"No." David answered. "No. It's just... The reason I go to Granny's every morning at 7:15 is to see you."

Mary Margaret looked up, surprised. They looked at each other for a few moments. David leaned in for a kiss.

Mary Margaret nearly let her kiss him, but stepped back. "How can you do this?"

"What are you talking about?" David asked.

"David, I know." Mary Margaret told him.

"You know what?" David asked.

"About Kathryn." Mary Margaret answered.

David frowned in confusion. "What about Kathryn?"

"That she thinks she's pregnant." Mary Margaret answered.

David looked at her in shock. "What?"

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

Emma, Ella and Freya were taking shelter from the rainstorm in the diner.

Emma looked away, noticing something. "Ella. Freya."

They followed her gaze, seeing August sitting in a booth drinking coffee, walking toward them.

"We need to talk." Ella told him.

"Why?" August asked.

"Because..." Ella trailed off, seeing a large wooden case on the floor next to him. "You're suspicious."

"Sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee?" August asked. "I wonder what kind of hell I would have raised had I ordered a donut."

"You were talking to Lisa, Rose and Henry." Freya told him.

"You mean the little kids who came up to me asking me questions?" August asked. "Is that unusual for them, being curious and precocious?"

"What were you doing outside their house?" Freya asked.

August shrugged. "My bike broke down. It happens."

"Your mysterious box?" Freya asked. "What's in it?"

"It's awfully frustrating, not knowing, isn't it?" August asked.

"Just tell us." Emma told him.

"Why?" August asked. "Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

"No." Ella answered. "Of course it's not."

"You really want to know what's inside it, don't you?" August asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "No." She tilted her head. "Well... maybe."

August smirked. "I'm gonna make you wait. You're gonna have to wait a long time, and watch me carry it around, hauling it, to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration, never knowing, only guessing. 'What could possibly be inside that box?' Or... you could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now."

"You want to buy us a drink?" Freya asked.

August smiled. "It doesn't hurt to have two Sheriffs and a deputy as a friend in a strange town, so yes."

"Okay." Ella told him. "A drink it is."

August picked up his box, setting it on the table in front of them, pausing for effect, opening it to reveal a typewriter.

"Really?" Freya asked.

August nodded. "I'm a writer."

"That's why you're here?" Freya asked.

August chuckled. "I find this place provides inspiration. Don't you."

August closed the box.

"Wait." Emma told him. "Have you been here before?"

"I didn't say that." August told them, leaving a tip on the table, standing with his box in hand.

"Really?" Ella asked. "What about that drink?"

'He said sometime." Freya told them. "Not now."

August nodded, winking, leaving. Emma, Ella and Freya exchanged a look.

...

 ** _Cabin_**

Mary Margaret and David were talking.

Mary Margaret whispered. "You didn't know?"

David shook his head. "No."

"And you two aren't trying..." Mary Margaret trailed off.

"Not as far as I know." David answered. "Mary Margaret, you have to believe me."

Mary Margaret noticed something. "Shh, David, the rain's stopped. I need to get her out."

Mary Margaret ran over to the bird cage, grabbing it, walking out the cabin.

David followed. "No. Mary Margaret..."

...

 ** _Outside_**

They walked down the road a short distance.

"Mary Margaret, please." David told her. "Can we at least ta-"

"Shh, listen." Mary Margaret told him. They watched as other doves flew overhead. "The flock, it didn't leave."

David sighed in relief. "Must have been waiting for the storm to clear."

Mary Margaret opened the bird cage, taking out the dove. "Okay, okay, girl, time to join your friends, you can do it." She threw the dove into the air, watching as it took flight with the rest, laughing in joy. David smiled in relief, taking her by the hand, but she pulled it away. "No, David, it's too painful."

"It doesn't have to be." David told her. "We don't know Kathryn's pregnant."

"It doesn't matter." Mary Margaret told him. "You chose her."

David sighed sadly. "I know. But I still have feelings for you."

"You can't have both." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"But I do have both." David replied. "I know. I know. It doesn't make sense. But it's like these two conflicting lives. Memories of feeling for her. And real feelings for you."

"Who's to say which is real?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I can't get you out of my head." David admitted.

Mary Margaret nodded sadly in understanding. "I know, me too, but we're going to have to. We're just going to have to forget each other."

Mary Margaret walked away down the road, leaving David standing there dumbfounded.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Royal Castle_**

King George was interrogating Snow. "I know I can't kill you, otherwise your witch friend Priscilla will burn down everything I have. But I can do something. So you're the one."

Snow shook her head. "I don't know know what you're-"

"Enough." George told her, holding up a piece of paper. "I know everything. You poisoned his heart, now his marriage, and with that, the entire kingdom, all because your feelings."

"I wish feelings could be helped, but they can't." Snow told him.

George scoffed. "Of course they can. Love is a disease, and like all diseases, it can be vanquished in one of two ways, a cure or death. Do you know where your beloved is right now? He's right down that hallway packing for his new life."

"He'll never know I'm here." Snow told him.

"Oh, yes, he will." George told her. "Because you are going to walk down that hallway, Snow White. You're going to sneak in and tell him you received his letter, you're going to tell him why you're here, because you don't love him. It'll break his heart, and that will cure him."

"Or you'll kill me?" Snow asked.

"Oh, no, since I don't want to risk the wrath of Priscilla by hurting her dear best friend." George answered. "So I'll kill him instead. Also, killing you would just make him love you more, and the marriage and the kingdom would ultimately crumble, but if he were to die at an assassin's hand, he would die a martyr. Midas would forgive, even laud the dead, and the merger would be complete."

Snow looked at him in horror, incredulously. "You would do that to your own son?"

George glared at her. "He is not my son."

...

 ** _David's Chambers_**

Snow sneaked into the chambers, where David was packing his bags, closing the door behind her, walking toward him. "James."

David looked up at her in relief. "Snow."

"I got your letter." Snow told him.

David smiled. "You came." He ran closer. "You came." They embraced. "You came." David laughed. "You came."

David leaned in for a kiss.

Snow pulled away. "Wait, James. Us, it can't happen."

"What's wrong?" David asked. "Of course it can. You're here. We can go, we can be together, we can leave all this." He took both her hands. "I know there are costs, but I planned for everything so they can't hurt us. And now that I know that you love me too-"

"I don't." Snow interrupted.

"What?" David asked.

Snow was heartbroken to tell him this. "Love you. I don't." David was clearly disappointed, heartbroken. "I'm sorry. You said I would always be in your heart, and that is too cruel a fate. Go live your life. Live it without me because there is no place for us together." David shed a tear. "Fill your heart with love for someone else. Someone who can love you the way I never have. The way I never will."

Snow handed him the letter, which David took and crumpled. Snow walked past him, starting to cry as she left.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Nolan House - Bedroom_**

David was getting dressed for work when Kathryn walked in, sitting at the foot of the bed, turning to face her. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"Something's up, isn't it?" David asked. "What?"

Kathryn sighed. "I feel like ever since you've come home, you're here, but you're not here. I know you say you're trying, and I know you've been through a lot, but-"

David shook his head. "No. No, Kathryn-"

"No, David, please, just let me finish." Kathryn told him. David gestured for her to continue. "I know it's been hard on you, but it's also been hard on me." David walked closer. "I want a family with you someday, I want children. I'll be honest, I thought I was pregnant, and when the test came back negative, at first I was upset, but then I was relieved. We're not ready. If I was pregnant now, it would be a disaster."

"Yeah." David agreed.

"But I want to fix this." Kathryn told him. "I want to fix us."

David was conflicted. "Me too."

"Do you?" Kathryn asked. David nodded. "Well, then, let's go see Dr. Hopper. Let's get some help. Will you do that? Will you give us our best shot?"

David sighed. "Yeah." He sat down next to her. "Look, you and I, I know we're sh-I know we should be in love, and I want to make that work."

Kathryn smiled. "It's 7:10. You should get going if you want coffee before work."

David stood. "No. Why don't we go downstairs and have some breakfast instead? Hmm?"

Kathryn nodded. "Okay."

David kissed her on the cheek. "All right."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Royal Palace - Outside_**

Snow walked away from the castle, utterly dejected, heartbroken.

Priscilla appeared alongside Snow as a purple wave of smoke, walking with her. "I got the dwarfs home okay. As a thank you for saving their lives, they offered both you and me a place to stay. Shelter from the Queen and everyone else."

"You should go." Snow told her. "With your family taken from you, you don't have anywhere else to be."

"I'll go only if you do." Priscilla told her. "You okay, Snow?"

Snow fought back tears. "Not even close."

"You didn't find him?" Priscilla asked.

"Worse," Snow answered. "I lost him."

Knowing and sympathetic with what she was going through, Priscilla took her hand. "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?" Snow asked.

"Our new home." Priscilla answered. "We all lost someone today. I promised to protect the dwarfs, and I've saved their lives, and in return, they're giving us shelter, and they promised they would do what they can to try and help me find and reunite my family."

"The only thing that needed protecting is destroyed." Snow told her. "My heart."

"It will get better." Priscilla promised.

Snow nodded. "Yes." She pulled out the vial from Vasilisa. "Yes, it will. This will take all of my feelings, all of my pain, and destroy them."

Priscilla summoned the vial into her own hand to take it from Snow, with a swirl of purple smoke. "No. Vasilisa told you of the risks of taking this."

"Why should I care about the risk?" Snow asked. "You of all people should understand, Priscilla. You've lost everything. What if your pain could be erased?"

"I don't want my pain erased." Priscilla answered. "As wretched as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. It makes me Priscilla. And it reminds me that I need to find and reunite my family." Snow smiled at this. "Look around, Now. You're not alone anymore. I promise you that's all the cure you need. If the pain's too much, you can always drink. But for today, put it away."

Snow managed a small smile. "Okay."

Snow stowed the bottle in her pocket, taking Priscilla's hand. The two best friends managed small smiles as Priscilla teleported them away in a wave of purple smoke so they could go to their new home with the seven dwarfs.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Mary Margaret's Loft_**

Emma, Ella and Freya were going through files for the Sheriff's Station. Mary Margaret was eating breakfast, despondent. They all looked at the clock on the wall, which read 7:15. Freya took Mary Margaret's hand. Their eyes met as the two best friends managed small smiles and nods. Emma and Ella smiled slightly at their friendship.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

David rode his horse into a clearing. "Come on. Snow! Snow White!" He dismounted the horse. "Snow!" Red Riding Hood walked into the clearing. "Are you there?"

"I'm Red." Red explained. "A friend of Snow White and Priscilla's. They're gone."

"Then I'll find Snow," David told her. "I will always find her."

...

 ** _Dwarfs' Cottage_**

The dwarfs were working.

Priscilla walked in, looking around. "Where's Snow? Where is she?" They pointed in the direction of her. "Snow? Snow! The royal wedding. The kingdom's abuzz. It's off, Snow, he left her. James left Abigail." Snow looked confused. "Did you hear me? Your Prince Charming isn't getting married."

"Who?" Snow asked vacantly.

Priscilla realized, her expression falling to disappointment as she looked down, seeing the empty vial on the bedside table.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Granny's Diner_**

The clock read 7:45. Ruby handed Mary Margaret her coffee. The door opened. David walked in, seeing Mary Margaret, and then promptly walked straight out again. Mary Margaret walked out. Sitting at the counter, Freya watched them with a sidelong glance, smirking because she knew that they were going to become closer and get together just like they were supposed to be, although it would take time to do so.

...

 ** _Street_**

Mary Margaret and David were speaking.

"What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked.

David turned to face her. "It's 7:45."

"I know," Mary Margaret told him.

"Well, I'm trying not to see you." David told her.

"Well, I am trying not to see you." Mary Margaret replied.

"Well, how do we stop seeing each other?" David asked.

"Apparently we can't." Mary Margaret answered.

"This is a problem." David told her.

"Yes." Mary Margaret agreed.

David sighed deeply for a moment. "She's not pregnant."

After a long moment of looking at each other, they finally kissed, as the camera shot panned around them, but it was revealed that Regina was watching them from her car.


	13. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

**_Day One_**

 ** _Morning - Castle Playground_**

Henry, Rose and Lisa rode up on their bikes, while Emma, Ella and Freya arrived in a squad car, all of them getting off/out.

"Hey, kids." Emma told them. "Good to see you, too."

"The storm." Henry told them worriedly.

They walked toward the severely damaged castle.

"It's okay." Ella told them. "We'll talk to Marco."

"We think it's still here." Rose explained.

The three kids dug in the ground at the base of the castle structure.

"What are you looking for?" Freya asked.

"My book." Lisa answered.

"Why'd you bury it here?" Freya asked.

"So our mom doesn't find it." Henry answered.

"Hiding it under one of your mattress wasn't good enough?" Emma asked.

Lisa gave them a look. "That's the first place the Evil Queen would look."

The kids unearthed a box.

"How about leaving it with one of us?" Ella asked.

"That's the second place." Rose explained. Lisa opened the box, revealing the storybook inside, causing all three kids to sigh in relief. Freya was also relieved. "Good."

"So Regina doesn't know about the castle?" Freya asked.

"No." Henry answered. "This is our secret."

Lisa closed the box, and the three kids began reburying it.

Regina approached from behind her parked car. "Henry? Rose. Lisa. I've been looking everywhere for you. Lisa, you know you have a session with Archie this morning." He looked at Emma, Ella and Freya. "I should've known they were with you. Kids, car, now." The kids gave Regina a look, heading for the car. Regina turned to Emma, Ella and Freya. "You let them play here?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "The storm hit it pretty hard. But we can fix it."

"Well, can you fix three cracked craniums?" Regina asked. "'Cause that's what you'll have on your hands if one of those boards collapses under their weight. You're not thinking about Lisa, Rose and Henry or their safety, just ways around me. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment, because people can get hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ella asked.

Freya gave Regina a cold look. "Ella and Emma are Co-Sheriffs now. I'm a deputy. We know how to keep people safe. Way more than you do. Or you ever will. Or ever have. We're being responsible for the people under our care. When have you ever been?"

Regina glared at Freya. Ella and Emma looked between them warily.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

Emma, Ella and Mary Margaret were sitting at a table.

"Don't let our feelings cloud our judgment?" Emma asked. "That's all Regina ever does."

Mary Margaret looked at them sympathetically. "She's just upset because you two and Freya have a special place with Henry, Rose and Lisa, and she doesn't."

"How'd she find out about the castle in the first place?" Ella asked.

"She knows everything about this town." Mary Margaret answered. "She's the mayor."

"Do you know the issue that Freya has with Regina?" Ella asked. "I mean, ever since coming to Storybrooke, we've noticed a pretty big rivalry between them."

Mary Margaret shook her head in answer, hearing her phone vibrate, picking it up, looking at it, reading a text from David: We need to talk. Meet at our spot.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yeah, I just need to go." She stood quickly, readying to leave. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think you and Freya are right. I see the effect she has on Henry, Rose and Lisa."

Ella sighed. "I wish everyone else did, too."

Mary Margaret touched Emma and Ella's arms sympathetically and reassuringly, passing them on the way to leave the diner, passing by Freya as she walked in when she did. "Freya, hi."

"Bye, Mary Margaret." Freya told her.

Mary Margaret left. Freya walked toward the counter to order a drink.

A very drunk Sidney came to talk to Freya, Ella and Emma. "I can grant your wish."

"Oh, Sidney?" Ella asked. "You want a side of bacon with that whiskey?"

"You wanna show this town who the mayor really is?" Sidney asked. "I can help."

"It's gonna be kinda hard to do from inside her pocket." Emma told him.

"The mayor and I are done." Sidney told them.

Emma scoffed skeptically. "Sure you are."

Sidney sighed. "She got me fired from the paper. She made a fool of me in the election. So I started working on an expose on the mayor's office, and I found something she didn't want found."

"Sidney, you're drunk." Ella told him. "Go home. Sleep it off."

"Be grateful that you don't have to answer to her anymore." Emma told him.

Sidney offered them his card. "Call me. Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her."

Emma took the card. Freya didn't trust Sidney because she knew he would pretty much always do everything Regina told him to.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Genie's Lamp_**

Inside the lamp, the Genie of Agrabah (Sidney/Magic Mirror) was seated with a mirror. Rumbling was heard distantly from outside, growing louder. The camera panned up. King Leopold was seen.

Genie chuckled. "Here we go."

...

 ** _Outside - Lakeside_**

King Leopold picked up the lamp, rubbing it to clean off some plant matter. Black smoke emerged from the lamp, and the genie appeared.

"You awakened the Genie of Agrabah." Genie told him. "You're entitled to three wishes. No more, no less. But you must know that magic has its limits. You cannot wish for life, nor death. You cannot wish for love. You cannot wish for more wishes. And once spoke, a wish cannot be undone, no matter what the consequences. So, tell me your first wish."

Leopold thought for a long moment, laughing. "I cannot think of a single thing I desire. I have everything I need. I seek nothing more than the happiness of all who set foot in my kingdom." Genie sighed, sitting on some nearby driftwood. Leopold chuckled. "You are in my kingdom, and yet you seem unhappy."

"I have served as Genie of the Lamp for longer than you've been alive." Genie explained. "Life as a genie is not as magical as it may appear."

"So you wish to be free?" Leopold asked.

"More than anything." Genie answered.

"Then I know my first wish." Leopold told him. "I wish you to be free."

The shackles around Genie's wrists glowed and fell off with a magical sound.

Genie was in shock, happiness. "Can it be? Am I truly free?"

"You're the genie." Leopold told him. "You tell me."

Genie smiled. "There are two more wishes left in the Lamp. What will you do with them?"

Leopold thought for a moment. "For my second wish, I wish to give my third and final wish to you."

Leopold offered the Genie the Lamp.

Genie took the Lamp, considering. "In my time, I have granted 1001 wishes, and I have seen them end poorly 1001 times. Making a wish comes with a price, and that is why I will never use this wish."

Genie put the Lamp in a purse at his belt.

Leopold smiled. "You are a man of wisdom, Genie. Now tell, what will you do with your freedom?"

"Find the one thing I've always desired, that my prison has kept from me." Genie answered. "True love."

"Then you must come join me at my palace." Leopold told him. "I am certain you will find it there. Come, meet my family."

...

 ** _Leopold's Palace - Outside_**

Leopold and the Genie walked along a garden path.

"Your place is as lovely as you are kind." Genie complimented.

"Oh, it's more than kindness, my friend." Leopold told him. They approached Snow, who was picking flowers. "This is my beautiful daughter, Snow."

Snow curtsied. "How do you do?"

Genie bowed.

Leopold looked behind them. "And Regina, my wife, the Queen."

Evil Queen picked an apple from her tree, turning toward the Genie, smiling. "Hello." She called out. "Alcina." Regina's sister Alcina walked into view, looking beautiful in blue. "Genie, may I introduce you to my younger sister, Princess Alcina?"

Alcina smiled, curtsying to Genie. "Pleasure."

Genie was visibly taken by her beauty.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Playground_**

At the kids' castle, a crew was demolishing the structure as Lisa, Henry and Rose watched helplessly and sadly. Regina was standing next to her car nearby. Emma, Ella and Freya walked closer.

"Hey," Emma told them. "What happened?"

"We came as soon as we could," Freya told them.

"The castle." Lisa answered. "She's tearing the whole thing down."

Rose approached the spot where the storybook had been buried. "The book. It's gone."

Ella approached Regina. "Congratulations, Madam Mayor. You destroyed the thing they love."

"A dangerous thing that can only hurt Henry, Rose and Lisa, and others." Regina replied. "You see me as a villain, Miss Swan, but that's just your perception, and you're wrong. Learn your place in this town, or soon enough, you won't be in it."

Emma took out Sidney's card and her phone, making a call. "Sidney, hi. I'm in. I want everyone to know who she really is."

...

 ** _Toll Bridge_**

Mary Margaret approached a waiting David. "I got your text. What's going on?"

David took her arm, leading her off. "Follow me."

"David, you're scaring me," Mary Margaret admitted. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you're late." David answered, leading her into a clearing, revealing he had set up a picnic, to the shock and happiness of Mary Margaret. "And the wine is getting warm."

Mary Margaret kissed David, laughing nervously. "Mm, we have to stop doing this."

David chuckled, just as nervous. "We just started doing it."

"We have to figure out what we're doing." Mary Margaret told him.

David nodded in agreement. "We will. Tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow." Mary Margaret told him.

As the two kissed, the camera panned down to a tunnel below. Emma, Ella and Freya pulled up in a squad car, getting out. Sidney walked closer on foot.

"All right, we're listening." Freya told him. "So, what do you know about her?"

"$50,000." Sidney told them.

"I'm sorry?" Ella asked.

"Fifty grand out of the budget is missing, and Regina is responsible." Sidney answered.

"That's it?" Freya asked. "That's what you have on her?"

Sidney chuckled. "The money is just the tip of the iceberg. We figure out what she's doing, and it all falls apart. It all crumbles, and we'll finally learn her secrets. You see what she is, I see it. All we need is a crack in the mirror to show everyone. I'm telling you, this is it."

"All right, what's your plan?" Emma asked.

"Tap her phone." Sidney told them. "GPS her car. Hack into her email, dip into your bag of tricks."

"No." Ella told him. "We're Sheriffs and deputies now. We have to be responsible."

"We wanna do this by the book." Emma agreed.

Freya tried to resist an eye roll.

"She's gonna know that you're onto her sooner than later." Sidney warned. "Are you prepared for her wrath?"

"Oh, yeah." Freya answered. "I've faced her wrath before. I can do it again."

"Good." Sidney told them. "Because I wasn't."

"If you thought she was so terrifying, how did you allow yourself to end up in her pocket?" Emma asked.

Sidney sighed. "I used to love someone that used to be close to her. A sister. And I used to believe they were both different people."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Leopold's Castle_**

The royal family, Genie and many guests were gathered to celebrate Leopold's birthday.

"Happy birthday, your majesty." A man told him.

"No gifts are required to mark this special day, for they all pale in comparison to the greatest gift of all," Leopold told them. "My daughter, Snow."

Snow sighed. "Father." She joined him on the dais. "You make me blush."

"Every day I look upon your face, and I am reminded of your dearly departed mother, who, like you, truly was, the fairest in all the land." Leopold told her.

Alcina was bored with the party, leaving. Genie followed her.

...

 ** _Outside - Garden_**

Alcina stood near the apple tree.

Genie followed. "Not in a festive mood?"

"No one seems to notice my absence." Alcina replied.

"I noticed." Genie told her, gazing at the apple tree. "Such a lovely tree."

"Yes, it's from my childhood garden." Alcina explained. "Me and my sister, Regina, we used to plant and grow apples for our family. It was our favorite job to do. Before our mother manipulated the two of us into doing things we never wanted to. Before she brainwashed Regina to care for nothing more than being Queen. For revenge."

"Revenge for what, may I ask?" Genie asked.

Alcina didn't answer, gazing at the tree. "The tree and I share something in common. Neither of us can leave the palace and neither of us truly belongs. My mother wanted me to be a princess just as much as she wanted my older sister to be Queen. No matter how hard we try to please our mother, she will never love us the way we would wish her to. We're trapped by the memories of the life we used to live. My mother's tried trapping me before. More than once. And I have a feeling that she will not stop trying to trap me until I stop holding Regina back from gaining revenge."

Genie walked closer sympathetically. "I know about being trapped, more than anyone. Maybe this will lift your spirits." He gave her a mirror. "So you can see yourself the way I see you."

"And how do you see me?" Alcina asked.

Genie smiled. "As the fairest in all the land."

Alcina smiled.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Mary Margaret's Apartment_**

Emma, Ella, Freya and Sidney were pouring over boxes of documents.

"When did that transfer go through?" Emma asked. "Does three weeks ago sound right?"

Sidney nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because those records are missing." Ella answered.

Mary Margaret walked in. "Girls, there's something I'd like to talk to you..." She noticed who was with them. "Hi, Sidney."

"Hey." Ella told her.

"We're just doing some work." Freya explained. "We think we may have found something on Regina."

"Interesting work." Mary Margaret told them. "Oh, I approve."

"You wanna go by the book?" Sidney asked. "Let's get a warrant."

"What judge are we gonna find that she doesn't own?" Emma asked. "We're screwed."

"Or, there's my way." Sidney told them.

"We wanna do this right, Sidney." Ella told him.

"And what's right it exposing her." Sidney told them. "Sometimes, doing a bag thing for a good reason is okay, right?"

Mary Margaret nodded nervously. "Yeah. I mean, maybe you're doing something wrong, but if it's what's meant to be, if it's what's right, does that really make you a bad person?"

Sidney gestured to Mary Margaret. "Exactly."

Freya looked between them in amusement. "Wow. You two are doing a whole lot of rationalizing."

"But look what she's done to you, to me, to your kids, and it's not gonna stop, so whatever you do, you gotta do something." Sidney told them.

Ella sighed. "Okay. Let's start by talking to her."

...

 ** _Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Emma, Ella, Freya and Sidney were confronting Regina.

"And just what are you and the disgraced ex-reporter accusing me of?" Regina asked.

"Fifty thousand dollars was transferred out of the city account by you." Emma told her.

"Well, as mayor, I'm involved in many transactions." Regina told them. "Check the public records if you have questions."

"That's the thing." Freya told her. "They're missing from three weeks ago. You have any idea what happened to them?"

"Well, if they're missing, I probably checked them out, as my job often requires me to do, and if they were checked out three weeks ago, well, that means they burned in a fire." Regina told them. "In a fire that, if I recall, got you your jobs. I have nothing to hide."

Ella stepped forward, leaning over Regina's desk in a dramatic fashion. "Okay. There's nothing for us to do. Let's go, guys."

"Ella." Sidney told her.

"No, she's right." Emma told him. "We have nothing."

...

 ** _Outside_**

Ella, Emma, Freya and Sidney walked together.

"That was your plan?" Sidney asked. "I thought you were gonna do something."

"We did." Emma answered. "Ella planted a bug."

"Sidney, Freya, you win." Ella told them.

Freya smiled. "We do whatever it takes."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Leopold's Castle - Evil Queen's Chambers_**

Evil Queen and Alcina were speaking, pacing.

"I have reason to believe your heart belongs to a man." Evil Queen told her, smirking knowingly.

Alcina smirked. "I know better than to fall for another man, Regina. After what Mother did to both our loves."

"And yet your diary suggests otherwise, Alcina." Evil Queen told her, reading it. "Last night, a man gave me a gift, and though it was but a simple mirror, it awakened feelings in me that I abandoned long ago. Hope for love and companionship, even though I am trapped in a life Mother left me and my sister in."

Alcina was amused but embarrassed, reaching for the diary. "Enough, sister. Give it back."

Evil Queen pulled the diary back, backing away, smirking, finding the mirror, picking it up, waving it at Alcina to tease her. "Ah, ah, ah."

Alcina smiled, reaching for the mirror. "Gina!"

Evil Queen smiled. "What is the name of this man?"

Alcina crossed her arms with a smirk, hiding a blush. "It's not your concern."

"Come on, Ally." Evil Queen told her. "I am not a fool. I realize that you are as unhappy as I am, yearning for someone to love you in a way that we've both only been loved once. Snow White took the same thing from you that she took from me, and yet, you don't blame her as much as I do or yearn for vengeance as much as I do."

"Because I'm not as easily manipulated by Mother than you." Alcina replied. "I blame the person who really deserves to be blamed, and that is our mother. Who taught me the downfalls of acting on such feelings. After what she did, I refuse to act on any feelings such as these ever again. Love makes people do foolish things."

Evil Queen looked at her in realization. "You think that once Mother realizes that you're starting to fall for anyone besides a King that could also make you a Queen, that she'll kill this man as well."

"Yes." Alcina answered. "I do. Which means that Mother would be making her way here sooner than later. So I have to deal with this problem before she comes here. And I'll deal with it on my own, sister."

"Ally..." Evil Queen trailed off.

"I'll be fine, Gina." Alcina told her. "Trust me to take care of this before our mother comes and do it for me."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Sheriff's Station_**

Freya was listening in on Regina using a radio as Emma, Ella and Sidney walked in.

Regina: (on radio) _"Miss Ginger, I really don't have time for more complaints about working conditions. The air temperature is not one of my areas."_

"Scintillating." Emma told them sarcastically. "Find anything good yet?"

"Yeah, better than good." Freya answered. "She made this call a little over an hour ago."

Freya played a tape.

Regina: (over tape) _"I'll meet you tonight at Access Road 23 with the rest of your payment. Yes, it will all be in cash, and I don't need to remind that no one can know about this. Yes, I know it has to be tonight."_

"Who's on the other end?" Ella asked.

"You bugged the office." Emma told her. "Not the phone."

"Well, we're just gonna have to find out." Ella replied.

Freya chuckled. "Yeah."

"A payoff in the woods." Ella told them. "That's promising."

"A payoff using stolen city funds." Sidney agreed.

Freya nodded. "Let's go find out who she's meeting."

...

 ** _Road in Woods_**

Emma, Ella, Freya and Sidney followed Regina in a squad car as they turned onto Access Road 23. As Emma applied her foot to the brake, nothing happened.

"Emma?" Ella asked worriedly.

"It won't stop." Emma told them.

The squad car crashed into the road sign, sending it flying.

"You guys okay?" Freya asked.

"Yeah." Sidney answered. "You?"

"Yeah." Emma answered.

They got out of the car, inspecting the damage.

"We're gonna miss that hand off." Ella told them.

"Emma." Freya told her. "Ella."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Freya?" Ella asked.

"You know that bug we planted?" Freya asked. "I think Regina found it. Someone's been tampering with the brakes."

"She's on to us." Ella told them. They walked through the woods. "Wait."

"The bitch tried to have us killed," Emma told them. "I'm finding her."

"Let's be cautious." Sidney told them. "We need to think clearly."

"To hell with caution." Emma told them.

"We're gonna find out what she's doing and why she's out here." Ella agreed.

Gold came up an embankment, carrying a briefcase. "She was meeting me."

Freya stopped walking, not surprised, but exasperated and annoyed. "Of course. What are you doing out here with her?"

Gold smirked slightly at her reaction. "Just a little business transaction."

"What's in the briefcase?" Ella asked.

"Everything comes at a price." Gold told them. "Land is no different."

"That's why you're meeting her out here?" Emma asked skeptically. "Regina bought your land?"

Gold nodded. "The very ground you're standing on."

"What does she want it for?" Ella asked.

"You know, in business, I find it's best not to ask too many questions." Gold told them. "Hurts the bottom line. Question is, Freya, why are you and your friends standing out here, in the middle of the night, with Mr. Glass?"

"I'm _so_ not in the mood for father/daughter time, ' _Papa'._ " Freya told him.

Gold smiled slightly.

"You don't know what Regina did to me." Sidney told him. "You don't know what she did to those kids. We can't just sit idly by."

"Of course you can." Gold disagreed. He gave Freya a significant look. "Be careful. Emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths."

Freya scoffed, recognizing the words he had told her before in the past. Gold smirked at that reaction, walking away.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Leopold's Castle - Garden_**

Alcina was picking apples from the tree, taking a bite, looking around, sensing something, smiling slightly. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come, Daddy."

Henry walked closer, smiling, though it was clear he was worried. "I couldn't deny seeing my daughter, Alcina." Alcina and Henry embraced close. "How are you, my dear? Regina said something about a man that you have begun to feel for."

"That's why I needed to talk to you, Father." Alcina told him. "I needed to know if Mother has heard news of this. If she's coming."

"She knows." Henry answered worriedly in concern. "And she's on her way."

"So if I don't prove to her I can handle this on my own, she'll handle it for me." Alcina finished. "And she'll punish me in ways I can't imagine. Did you bring what I asked?"

Henry presented a box to his daughter. "Of course I did, daughter. But I beg of you, please don't take this."

"I have to." Alcina told him. "This is the only thing that can free me from this wretched life. If I truly want to get out, I'll have to take it. If I don't want to take the way out, I know what to do if I want to prove to Mother that I can handle it myself."

"Please, Ally, don't do anything you'll regret." Henry told her. "Leave with me. So no one has to get hurt."

"I don't run, Daddy." Alcina told him. "You know that."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." Henry told her.

Alcina smiled a little at this, embracing him. "I'll be fine. Somehow I always am."

Henry kissed his daughter on the head. "Be safe. Be careful. I wish you the best, Alcina."

Alcina sighed, pulling away. "And yet somehow I'm always left with the worst. I'll be fine, Father. Thank you."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Town Hall - Outside_**

Emma, Ella and Freya parked their car, getting out with Sidney, walking toward the entrance.

"What are we doing here?" Sidney asked.

"We know she bought land from Freya's father." Emma told him. "We don't know why."

"I'm willing to bet it's for personal reasons, but we have to know for sure." Ella told them. "We need documents that officially link her to that land."

"So you wanna break into her office?" Sidney asked. "It's locked, and she's got a state of the art security system and alarm."

"If we don't show this town who Regina really is, who will?" Freya asked.

"Do you think you can crack her code?" Sidney asked.

"Yep." Freya answered, picking up a brick stone, smashing the window.

Ella gave her a surprised look. "Freya."

"Who does the alarm system alert?" Freya asked.

"The police." Emma answered.

Freya nodded, giving them an impatient look. "We are the police."

Emma sighed. "Two minutes for her to get a call from the alarm company. One minute to get her coat and keys."

Ella nodded. "Three minutes to drive here. We got maybe six minutes."

...

 ** _Inside - Office_**

The four walked in.

Ella successfully hacked into the computer. "I just uncovered every file that references that tract of land she brought from Freya's dad."

"Can you print them?" Emma asked.

Ella printed them.

Freya smirked. "Nice."

While Ella was at the computer, Emma and Freya looked through the rest of the office.

Emma discovered a key ring with several keys. "What the hell do these open?"

"I don't know." Ella told her.

"Freya, what are you doing?" Sidney asked.

"Looking for the book I gave Lisa." Freya answered.

Sidney gave her a look. "We didn't come here for Lisa, or Henry or Rose. We came here for files and-"

"No, you didn't come for Lisa, Henry and Rose." Ella told him.

"Us?" Emma asked. "They're the only reason we're here."

The light was switched on.

Regina walked in, switching off the alarm. "What are you doing?"

"Some kids broke in." Freya told her. "We heard the alarm."

Ella nodded. "So we're checking it out."

"Well, that was an awfully quick response time." Regina remarked.

"You told us to do our job and we're doing it." Emma replied.

Regina nodded to Sidney. "And you brought him?"

"Oh, well, he saw it while he was on a walk." Ella told her. "He's a witness."

Regina nodded skeptically. "Hmm, and what did you see, Sidney?"

Sidney stammered nervously. "Some kids with a-"

"Rock." Freya interjected.

Sidney nodded. "A rock."

"Did they talk anything?" Regina asked.

"We don't know." Emma told her. "We'd have to do a thorough sweep to, uh, find out."

Regina looked around. "It appears to me it was all just a prank."

"You're sure you don't want us to take the place apart?" Freya asked, not bothering to hide a mocking tone in her voice.

"Your services are not wanted nor needed." Regina replied.

Ella sighed. "Okay. Well, you know where to find us."

As Ella, Emma and Freya left the room, Regina and Sidney exchanged a look, before Sidney followed the girls. Regina looked around the room.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Leopold's Palace - Alcina's Chambers_**

Alcina walked in, placing the box onto her bed, about to open it, but stopped when she heard someone behind her, turning to see Genie behind her, pleased. "It's you." They embraced. "My love for you grows stronger with every beat of my heart, but I'm afraid you don't know my mother. She will kill you if she finds out about us. And I've seen my father, who informed me that she is on her way to destroy this." Genie was really worried. "But fear not. There's always an escape. My father said what's in this box would give me my freedom."

"You believe so?" Genie asked.

Alcina opened the box with magic, revealing a two-headed snake. "The Agrabahn Viper. A snake so deadly it can kill anything."

Genie nodded in agreement. "With a single bite. This serpent is from my homeland. I know all too well of its poison. But why would you have brought it here?"

"There's no happiness left in this life." Alcina told him. "You know the person who informed my mother of us? King Leopold. My mother had him wrapped around her finger once upon a time, and he still tells her everything. Not only did he spy on me, but he imprisons my sister Regina. One small bite, and I shall be free from this prison forever. I'm sorry we couldn't be together, my love. Perhaps in another life, we will find each other again."

Alcina slowly reached for the box, her hand coming near the snake's reach.

Genie grabbed her hand, preventing her from proceeding. "There is another way. What if... the King died for his sins he's done to you and your sister? What if this snake also punished your mother so we could be together?"

"You would do that for me?" Alcina asked.

Genie nodded earnestly. "For you, I would do anything."

Alcina smiled, embracing him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Genie held her closer, smiling. "You'll never have to find out."

They pulled away, looking at the box of the viper. Before one of the heads could lunge out, Alcina used a wave of invisible power to prevent it from escaping, magically closing the box over the two-headed snake. She looked up with a smirk playing on her lips.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Granny's Diner_**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were sitting at the counter.

Lisa was making a page and list of characters from the storybook and her memories so she could explain it all to Henry and Rose. "Since we don't have the book anymore. I made this. Hopefully it can still make you understand."

"It's not fair, Lisa." Henry told her. "I mean, that Rose's and my mom keeps matches away from you. Because she knows that you remember more of the real stories with each flame you strike."

"But you're good at sneaking away to go see Freya and Jefferson." Rose told her. "You're definitely good enough to sneak some matches. Have you seen anymore new memories?"

"Enough to remember that Regina has a sister." Lisa answered. "Her name is Alcina."

"Alcina?" Henry repeated. "Well, where is she?"

Rose frowned. "Yeah. And why hasn't Mom said anything about her?"

"I don't know." Lisa told them. "I haven't remembered that far."

Henry smiled a little. "Not yet, anyway. That's what you mean."

Henry and Lisa smiled.

August walked up to them, watching Lisa write more down. "What're working on?"

"No time to talk." Lisa told him. "I gotta write it all down before I forget."

"Yeah, I hate it when great ideas slip away from me." August told them.

"They're not ideas." Rose told him. "They're Lisa's memories. Also stories from a book we lost."

August sat next to them. "Must be a hell of a book and memories. What're they about?"

"Stuff." Henry answered.

August nodded in amusement. "Sounds exciting."

Lisa looked up, suspicious. "You seem awfully interested in us and my memories and book."

August smiled a little. "No, I'm just being neighborly."

"What are you doing in Storybrooke?" Henry asked.

"I'm a writer." August told them.

"You can write anywhere." Henry told him.

"What are you really doing here?" Rose asked.

August leaned closer to whisper. "Stuff." He stood. "Good luck with the stories and memories."

...

 ** _Daily Mirror's Office_**

Emma, Ella, Freya and Sidney were looking through some files.

"Blue prints." Freya explained. "Bank statements."

Emma took a closer look at a construction plan. "What is she building out there? A mansion?"

Sidney read a file. "Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter, because these escrow statements have her name all over it."

"We were right." Freya told them. "Personal use."

Sidney smiled. "She's done. We got her." The girls exchanged a look. "What's wrong? Didn't you hear me?"

Ella sighed, worried. "We stooped to her level. That's exactly what we promised Henry, Rose and Lisa we wouldn't do."

"Ella, we got her." Sidney told her.

"It's fruits of the poisonous tree." Freya told them. "Not only did I stoop to Regina's level. I stooped to my father's."

Emma sighed. "Illegally obtained evidence. It'll get thrown out in court in a heartbeat."

"No, we don't need her to go to jail." Sidney told them.

"Then what are we doing here?" Ella asked.

Sidney sighed. "What you wished for. Get everyone to see who she is. What she did to Lisa, Rose and Henry, she does to everyone. She destroys what people love." Freya knew this better than anyone, but still felt a little wrong, looking down, sighing. "Let me show you something." Sidney placed a box on the table between them, opening it to reveal photographs so the girls could go through them and see that they were all of the three of them and the kids. "She made me follow you, all of you. She made me tell her everything. She knew about your secret place weeks ago. She just waited to destroy it until it would hurt you, Rose, Henry and Lisa the most. It's all my fault. If you don't do this, I have to."

Freya sighed. "Okay."

...

 ** _Town Hall_**

Regina was sitting in front of six members of the town's castle, in a public meeting, behind them, an audience assembled. Regina banged a gavel to start the meeting. "This session of the Storybrooke City Council will come to order. We will begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting."

Ella stood. "Uh, excuse me, Madam Mayor. I have something I'd like to bring to the Council's attention."

"This is not an open forum, Miss Swan." Regina told her. "And no one on this Council's interested in hearing the complaints of a Co-Sheriff. Now sit down."

Emma stood to defend her sister. "Ella's not the only one who has something to say."

Regina became more irritated. "Miss Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke."

"Like the mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home?" Emma asked.

Gasps came from the audience.

Regina banged the gavel to silence them. "Both Miss Swans, you will sit down immediately or so help me-"

Freya stood. "What? You'll punish them? You'll bully me or them like everyone else in this town?"

Ella shook her head. "No. Not today."

Emma turned to face the audience to show the paper with a construction plan. "In my hand, I am holding documents proving that this woman, your mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And the disgraced reporter? You want to know why he was really fired?"

"Because he stood up to her." Freya told them. "Because he questioned her."

"We all know what happens to people who question the mayor." Ella told them. "You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth, is it?"

"The truth is, you are a thug that doesn't care about anyone, or anything, but yourself." Emma told her. "That is who you really are."

Ella raised her arms in a shrug. "And it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that."

Regina looked at everyone calmly. "Ella and Emma Swan and Freya Gold are right, everyone. I am building a house." She stood. "A play house." The projector behind her showed an image of a playground. "The accusations are true. I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my son and daughter, Henry and Rose, and my soon-to-be-adoptive daughter Lisa, and all the children of Storybrooke could have a special place to play. Safely. As for the sketch in your hands? It was inspired by a drawing in one of Lisa's books. So, there you have it, everyone. You've exposed me for who I really am. I hope you're satisfied."

Everyone reacted in shock and disappointment. Freya turned around, frustrated and angry. Gold sighed, looking like he knew more than they did.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Leopold's Palace - Leopold's Chambers_**

Leopold was asleep.

Geneie was standing at the foot of the bed, holding the box. "Forgive me." He opened the box. The snake rose, briefly facing Genie, turning its attention to Leopold, slowly sneaking under the sheets. Genie approached him, who woke. As the snake reached the pillow, both snake heads bit Leopold. Almost immediately, Leopold's skin turned bruised and purple, causing him to gasp for air. Genie took his hand. "The pain will soon pass. You gave me my freedom. You gave me a chance to find love, and for that, I'm forever in your debt. But just as you freed me, so must I now free the Queen and Alcina. Forgive me."

Leopold used the last of his strength to prevent Genie from leaving the room. "You were right. I should never had made that wish."

Leopold slowly drifted off.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Town Hall - Outside_**

Gold joined Emma, Ella, Freya and Sidney outside as they watched Regina. "Look at her. Queen of the castle. You know, what the three of you did in there was commendable. But if you really want to bring her down, you're going to need a strong ally."

"Like yourself?" Freya asked sarcastically. Gold tilted his head in answer. "Thanks. I'm still not interested."

"Oh, a father can wish for a daughter to come to him for help again." Gold replied, smiling slightly, taking his leave.

Freya sighed, rolling her eyes. Emma and Ella looked at her in confusion.

Regina approached them. "Swans? Miss Gold? A word?" She gave Sidney a look. "Alone?" Sidney walked away. "I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish in there, but now, I hope you'll go back to your jobs, which is upholding the law, not breaking it. You don't think I know you broke into my office?"

"Don't pretend you're so innocent." Emma replied. "We know you messed with the brakes on our car."

"Your brakes?" Regina repeated. "Are you delusional? Why would I kill you when you just saw I had nothing to hide?"

Ella sighed. "Nothing we can prove."

"Well, until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way, you're going to stay away from me, and more importantly, from Rose, Henry and Lisa." Regina told them.

Ella shook her head worriedly. "But that's-"

"Not open for discussion." Regina interrupted. "You've lost the high ground, girls. If I wanted to, there's not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you've done. You don't get to see my children unless I say so, and right now, I don't say so."

Regina walked away. Ella and Freya glared after her in anger. Emma looked at them sympathetically.

...

 ** _New Playground_**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were sitting at the new playground, seeing that Freya, Emma and Ella were quite a distance away, waving, taking out their walkies to talk to them.

"Why are you so far away?" Lisa asked. "Come over here."

"Sorry, kids." Emma told them. "We can't today."

"You're undercover, aren't you?" Henry asked. "For Operation Cobra?"

"No, Henry, we're not undercover." Ella answered. "Your mom, she doesn't want us seeing each other for a while."

Rose frowned. "You don't have to listen to her."

Freya sighed. "Actually, this time, we do. We screwed up, Rose."

"We got mad at your mom about you three and the book and everything and..." Emma trailed off.

Ella sighed. "Well, we're just going to have to be apart for a little while."

Rose sat down sadly. "I don't want to be apart."

"Neither do we." Freya told them. "But right now, we have to. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Ella told them. "We'll find a way back in."

Emma sighed. "And hey. If it's still out here, Lisa, we will find your book."

Lisa looked at them sadly. "Good luck. It's probably got. And it's probably never coming back. Just make sure you can."

...

 ** _Granny's Bed and Breakfast - August's Room_**

Tongs were used to break a lock, opening the box. August took out Lisa's book, taking a closer look.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

Going for a drink, Emma, Ella and Freya saw Sidney sitting at a counter with a drink.

"Looks like we had the same idea." Emma told him.

"Well, if you can't beat her, drink." Sidney told them, drinking. "How did we not see this?"

"We did." Ella told them. "We saw it all, right from the start. Just didn't want to look."

Freya nodded, looking down. "Blinded by our anger. By everything. This time."

"But there are a lot more skeletons in Regina's closet." Sidney told them. "And the good news? You've got yourselves an ally."

Emma shook her head. "Right. We won't get fooled again."

They clinked glasses.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Leopold's Palace - Alcina's Chambers_**

Alcina was sitting at her dressing table.

Genie walked in. "It's done. One of your captors is gone, my love. One more, your mother, to be gone. Then you will be free. We will be free to be together." Alcina was still paying attention to her mirror. "Did you not hear me? Our days of imprisonment are almost over."

"You haven't heard the news?" Alcina asked. "The palace guards found the snake. They know it's from your country. They know it is you who killed the king. It's only a matter of time before they catch you. You will be executed. I'm sorry, but we will never be together." She stood, turning to face him. "Come, I've arranged for a boat to provide you save passage out of the kingdom. You must leave at once."

Genie realized, shocked. "The Agrabahn Viper. Of all the snakes in all the world, that is what you chose. You wanted the murder to be traced back o me. You fooled me. You never loved me."

"Actually, I did." Alcina admitted. "But that is why I had to cut you from my life. Before my mother did it for me. My mother and Regina wanted the king killed, and I had you do it, so that you have to run or be killed, cutting you out of my life before my mother could have the chance to do it, proving to her that I am capable of taking care of this myself without her interference. Proving to her that I'm no longer one of the little girls she destroyed. Be grateful I'm offering you an escape. Now flee the kingdom and never turn back."

Genie shook his head. "I can't live without you. I won't live without you."

"Did you not understand me?" Alcina asked, annoyed. "There is no way we will ever be together."

"There is one way." Genie told her, reaching for his lamp in his pocket. "There is still one wish remaining. I wish to be with you forever. To look upon your face always. To never leave your side."

Blue smoke covered him. The lamp fell to the ground.

Alcina heard a tapping sound, turning around, searching for Genie, finally looking into her mirror, seeing that instead of her own reflection, Genie faced her from within, smiling in shock and amusement. "Looks like you've got your wish. You will be with me. Forever. But not until I return from visiting my mother and reporting what has occurred here the past few days. She will want to know everything. And I will tell her everything. Maybe she will finally release both me and my sister if she learns of this. Whenever I'm not here with you, you will be with my sister. If you can't be with me, you'll be with you. Goodbye, mirror."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Lost in thought, Sidney looked at one of the mirrors of the office.

Regina approached him from behind. "Have a seat, Sidney." They both sat down. Regina took an apple from the fruit bowl standing on the table. "Well?"

Sidney pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket, playing the tape back.

Sidney: (on recorder) _"How did we not see this?"_

Ella: (on recorder) _"We did. We saw it all, right from the start. Just didn't want to look."_

Freya: (on recorder) _"Blinded by our anger. By everything. This time."_

Sidney: (on recorder) _"But there are a lot more skeletons in Regina's closet. And the good news? You've got yourselves an ally."_

Emma: (on recorder) _"Right. We won't get fooled again."_

Sidney switched off the recorder.

Regina was pleased. "Mm, they bought it."

Sidney nodded. "It was hard to convince Freya, but Emma and Ella bought all of it."

Regina smiled. "Masterful job, Sidney. Top to bottom." She offered him the apple. "And cutting the breaks of their car? Inspired."

Sidney chuckled. "I'm glad you approve."

"Now, they trust you." Regina remarked. "Now, we can have some fun."

"Everything they do, everywhere they go, you'll know about it." Sidney told her.

Regina smirked. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sidney."


	14. Skin Deep

**_Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - French Family Castle_**

In the castle, the royal family, Bella, her half-sister Victoria, and their father Maurice, gathered with guards and knights, and Belle's fiance Gaston.

"Sir, there's news from the battlefield." A steward told him. "Avonlea has fallen."

Maurice was horrified. "Oh, my Gods."

"If only he had come..." Gaston trailed off.

"Well, he didn't, did he?" Maurice replied, crossing the room. "Ogres are not men."

Maurice sat down on the throne seat.

"We have to do something." Victoria told them. "We have to stop them."

Maurice gave his daughter a look for speaking. "They are unstoppable."

Belle walked closer. "He could be on his way right now, Papa."

"It's too late, my girls." Maurice told them. "It's just too late."

There was a banging at the door.

"That's him." Belle told them. "That has to be him."

Everyone approached the door.

"How could he get past the walls?" Maurice asked. "Open it."

Some guards opened the door, revealing no one standing in the hall.

Rumplestiltskin appeared sitting on Maurice's throne. "Well, that was a bit of a let down. You sent me a message. Something about, 'Help, help! We're dying. Can you save us?'" Gaston pointed his sword at him. "Well, the answer is..." Rumplestiltskin smacked the blade away. "Yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town for a price."

"We sent you a promise of gold." Maurice told him.

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "Ah, now, you see, um... I, uh, _make_ gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price... is them."

Rumplestiltskin pointed at Belle and Victoria.

Maurice shook his head. "No."

Gaston shielded Belle with his arm. "This young lady is engaged to me."

"Yet you don't defend your lady's sister, because of what she is." Rumplestiltskin replied. "I'm not looking for love. I'm looking for caretakers. For my young, young daughter Priscilla and our rather large estate. It's those two girls or no deal."

Maurice pointed at the door. "Get out. Leave!"

Rumplestiltskin walked toward the door. "As you wish."

Gaston and Maurice pushed Belle and Victoria away from him as he passed with their arms, much to their annoyance.

Victoria walked closer to stop him. "No, wait." Rumplestiltskin stopped, turning to face them. "I will go with him."

"I forbid it, Victoria." Maurice told her angrily.

"No one decides my fate but me." Victoria replied, just as angry. "You lost the right to control me ever since you started to treat me like a monster. I can't stand another day with you in this castle."

"You're not going alone, Tori." Belle told her. "I shall go with you. He wants us both."

"It's forever, dearies." Rumplestiltskin told them.

Belle hesitated, sighing heavily. "Our family, our friends. They will all live?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "You have my word."

"Then you have ours." Victoria told him. "We will go with you forever."

Rumplestiltskin smiled, giggling. "Deal!"

"Belle..." Maurice trailed off. "Victoria... You cannot do this. Girls, please. You cannot go with this, beast."

"You used to call me the same thing when you've had too many to drink." Victoria replied.

"Father..." Belle trailed off. "Gaston... it's been decided."

"You know, they're right." Rumplestiltskin told them. "The deal is struck. Oh, congratulations on your little war."

With a giggle, Rumplestiltskin led Belle and Victoria from the palace.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day One_**

 ** _Morning - Street_**

Day prior to Valentine's Day, Moe, the Storybrooke counterpart to Maurice, was unloading flowers from his delivery truck service called Game of Thorns.

Gold walked closer with another man. "Well, this is just perfect. I've been looking for you, Mr. French."

"I'll have your money next week." Moe told him.

"The terms of the loan were fairly specific." Gold told him. He looked at the man. "Take the van."

The man proceeded to do so.

"Wait, no!" Moe told them. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. It's the biggest day of... I've got a grand in roses in the back." Gold's henchman started the van. "Stop! You've gotta let me sell them."

"I'm gonna leave you two to continue this conversation." Gold told them, starting to walk away.

"Oh, this is no way to do business, Gold." Moe told him angrily. "You are the lowest. People aren't gonna put up with this."

The truck was driven off, leaving Moe in the street.

Regina approached Gold. "Mr. Gold, that was quite a show back there."

"Well, Mr. French is just having a bad day, happens to the best of us." Gold told her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about our last deal with the trade off of your land, the money and-" Regina started.

"Yeah, and the moment you have something I wanna discuss, we'll have that little chat." Gold replied.

"No, we're gonna do this now." Regina told him. "It'll only take a moment."

"Is there something eating you, dear?" Gold asked. "Something you need to get out in the open, 'cause it's gonna have to wait, please."

Gold walked away, leaving behind a confused-looking Regina, who was forced to obey his command due to the please enchantment.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

David and Mary Margaret were seated at separate tables. David was reading Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy.

Mary Margaret noticed the book. "Oh, you got the book."

David smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I just started it. It's great. I can't wait to see how it ends."

Ruby refilled Mary Margaret's coffee. "Uh, I can push the tables together if you guys..."

"Oh, no, we're not together." Mary Margaret told her the same said David said, "No, it's-"

Emma and Ella arrived, sitting at Mary Margaret's table.

"Hey, David." Emma told him.

"Hey." David told them.

Freya walked up to them.

"Mary Margaret." Ella told her. "So, how's your day going?"

"Henry, Rose and Lisa are fine." Mary Margaret told them.

"That's not what she asked." Emma told her. Mary Margaret gave them a knowing look. "You sure?"

"Really," Mary Margaret answered. "They're their normal selves. Regina won't keep you separated forever."

"And it'll be hard for Regina to keep them separated from Freya." Emma added. "Since she's one of their teachers."

"But she's still making it hard for me to see them." Freya told them. "I mean, she's trying to transfer them out of my class."

Emma and Ella looked surprised and concerned to hear this.

"Oh, my God." Ella told her. "I'm so sorry."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. "When people are supposed to be together, they find a way."

Mary Margaret looked over at David, who smiled at her.

Ella started to eat. "So, they're their normal selves? They're fine? They're happy?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes." Ashley walked in with her daughter Alexandra. Ella made a face at Mary Margaret's response. "No. They miss you a lot. Trust me, I'm with them, like, six hours a day."

"Six hours?" Ashley asked. "You take newborns? 'Cause I've love six hours."

Emma smirked. "Ashley. I didn't-I didn't even recognize you."

"Baby on the outside?" Ashley asked, grabbing a chair to sit down at their table.

"How's it going?" Ella asked.

Ashley nodded. "It's, uh, I mean, baby's great, but we really haven't had time to do the whole getting married thing, so... that's been rough, and Sean's been working double shifts at the cannery."

"Well, he has to work?" Ella asked.

"On Valentine's Day." Ashley answered. "Yeah, he couldn't get out of it."

"I'm sorry." Emma told her. "That sucks."

Ruby brought Ashley a cup of coffee. "It doesn't have to. Come out with me. Let's hae a girls' light. We can all go. Mary Margaret, Emma, Freya and Ella, too, if you promise to leave your badges at home."

"I'm not really in the party mood." Freya told them. "But you guys can all go have fun."

Emma, Ella and Freya's phones went off.

"What's that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's the station." Freya answered. "Something's up."

Emma, Ella and Freya exited.

...

 ** _Gold's Estate - Foyer_**

Gold walked up his front steps to see the door ajar, drawing a gun, walking in slowly through the house, turning to find Emma, Ella and Freya inside with their guns drawn. "Sheriff Swans. Freya."

"Your neighbors saw your front door open and called it in," Freya explained.

Gold sighed. "It appears I've been robbed."

"Funny how that keeps happening to you." Freya told him sarcastically.

Gold smirked. "Yeah, well, you know I'm a difficult man to love, Freya."

They lowered their guns.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Dark Castle - Main Room_**

Young Priscilla was playing around with a doll, brushing her hair.

Rumplestiltskin walked in with the French sisters. "My dear Priscilla." Young Priscilla looked up. "I'd like you to meet Belle and Victoria French. They will be staying with us. While Belle is managing the household, Victoria will be watching over you."

Young Priscilla put down her doll, standing, looking at him skeptically, crossing her arms. "You got me a babysitter and a house cleaner?"

Victoria smirked in amusement. "Blunt fiery little thing, isn't she?" Rumple nodded in agreement. Victoria walked closer, kneeling in front of Young Priscilla to offer her hand. "Hi. I'm Victoria. That is m sister Belle. Half-sister, but sister all the same."

Young Priscilla shook her hand. "I'm Priscilla. Hi, Victoria. Can I call you Tori?"

"You most certainly can call me Tori." Victoria answered.

Young Priscilla smiled. "Hi, Belle."

Belle smiled. "Hello, Priscilla. You are just adorable."

"What will they do here, Papa?" Young Priscilla asked.

"Belle will serve us our meals, and clean our Dark Castle." Rumplestiltskin answered. "'Tori' will take care of you and provide everything you shall need or want."

"You mean while you're out making deals and causing mayhem." Young Priscilla replied.

Tori nodded. "Like I said. Blunt little fiery thing."

Rumplestiltskin nodded in agreement, turning to Belle. "You will dust my collection and launder our clothing."

Belle nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"You will fetch me straw when I am spinning at the wheel." Rumplestiltskin added.

"Got it." Belle agreed.

"Oh, and you will also skin the children Papa hunts for their pelts." Young Priscilla told her sarcastically.

In shock, Belle dropped the tea cut in her hands.

"That was a quip." Rumplestiltskin explained. "Priscilla's not serious. Just a bit bitter."

Tori chuckled nervously in understanding. "Right."

Belle leaned down to pick up the cup. "Oh, my, I'm so sorry, but, uh, it's-it's chipped." She held up the cup. "You-you can hardly see it."

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "Oh, it's just a cup."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Gold's Estate - Living Room_**

Emma, Ella, Freya and Gold were still speaking.

"Ladies, you can go now." Gold told them. "I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I've got it from here."

Emma gave him a look. "No, you don't. This was a robbery. Public menace. And if you don't tell us what you know, we will have to arrest you for obstruction of justice."

"I have a feeling that Freya won't mind that part." Ella told him. "I also have a feeling that you don't wanna be behind bars. Just like Freya wouldn't mind seeing you behind bars. Do you want to see that happen?"

"Indeed, not." Gold answered, looking at Freya knowingly. "All right, his name's Moe French."

Freya looked up in realization, obviously very effected by this news. "He sells flowers. He's the one you told me recently defaulted on a loan."

Gold nodded. "A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral."

Freya sighed. "Okay. We'll go get him. Check him out."

Gold chuckled. "I'm sure you will, assuming I don't find him. Let's just say bad things tend to happen to bad people."

"Is that a threat?" Freya asked.

"Observation." Gold answered. Freya and Gold exchanged a knowing look, both looking shaken. "Good luck."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Dark Castle - Main Room_**

Belle was on a ladder, attempting to open the curtains. Rumplestiltskin was spinning at the wheel. Young Priscilla was watching from outside the room.

"Why do you spin so much?" Belle asked. Rumplestiltskin stopped spinning. "Sorry, it's just, you've spun straw into more good than you could ever spend."

"I like to watch the wheel." Rumplestiltskin answered. "Helps me forget."

"Forget what?" Belle asked.

"I guess it worked." Rumplestiltskin told her, laughing, causing Belle to do the same, standing, walking over to her. "What are you doing?"

"Opening these." Belle answered. "It's almost spring. We should let some light in. If only for Priscilla to play in while Tori is watching her." Tori approached the doorway near Young Priscilla, about to walk in, but Young Priscilla stopped her, placing a finger over her lips to tell her to be quiet. Belle tugged at the curtains. "What did you do, nail them down?"

"Yes." Rumplestiltskin answered.

Young Priscilla used magic to give Belle a light push off of the ladder, knowing that Rumplestiltskin would catch her in his arms, also causing all the curtains to fall to the floor. Belle and Rumplestiltskin thought it was just an accident she had fell into his arms, both surprised by what had just occurred, meeting gazes. Standing behind Young Priscilla, Tori smirked in amusement, impressed and thinking that the little girl trying to find love for her father with Tori's own sister was cute and sweet.

Belle looked at Rumple. "Um, thank you." Rumplestiltskin awkwardly put her on her feet. "Thank you."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "It's no matter."

"I'll, uh, put the curtains back up." Belle offered.

"Uh, there's no need." Rumplestiltskin assured. "You're right. Priscilla does enjoy to play in the sun. I suppose I'll get used to it inside.'

Rumplestiltskin walked toward the spinning wheel, while Belle went back to work. Young Priscilla and Tori exchanged a look, smiling.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Sheriff's Station_**

Emma, Ella and Freya had Gold's stolen items strewn all over a desk. Gold stood with them.

"You're welcome." Emma told him. "You're right. Your man Moe ripped you off."

Ella nodded. "It was all still at his place. And the man himself? Well, we're closing in on him."

"So, job well half-done, then." Gold told them.

Freya gave him a look. "In less than a day, we got it all back. Is something wrong?"

"There is one thing missing." Gold answered.

Freya realized what he meant, knowing why Gold was so angry now. "We'll get it when we find him."

Gold shook his head. "Not if I find him first."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Dark Castle_**

Young Priscilla was sitting, playing with wooden carved figurines.

Tori was brushing her hair, taking care of her. "Your father should be back from making another deal soon. Belle is cleaning the mansion to his liking so he'll be happy when he returns. Are you ever going to tell me why you pushed Belle into his arms?"

"Because he's different around her." Young Priscilla answered. "Almost like he's trying not to be happy with her around. If Papa falls for Belle, maybe he can truly be happy again. And he would no longer be a monster."

"You don't think of him as a monster?" Tori asked. "Not even with the way he looks? The creature he is?"

"No." Young Priscilla answered. "I think that his anger and hunger for power makes him a monster. Not the way he looks. Not the creature he is. It doesn't matter who you are, or what you are, you can still be good if you want to be." Victoria was relieved to hear this from a girl like her, chuckling. "What? Tori?"

Tori chuckled. "No, it's just that... Priscilla, I'm not exactly completely human."

"I know that." Young Priscilla told her.

Tori was surprised by that. "You do?"

Young Priscilla nodded. "I could see it. What you are."

"And you didn't think me a monster." Tori finished. "You never even mentioned it. You don't let what I am change the way you look at me. I wish more people were like you, Priscilla. Not everyone would look at a Siren the way you do."

"How did you come to be?" Young Priscilla asked.

"My mother had had an argument with my so-called father long ago," Tori answered. "She went to be beside herself near a lake. She saw the face a of the man she loved in the water, a Siren pretending to be my stepfather. He seduced her, and..." Young Priscilla nodded in understanding. "The Siren felt for my mother, so he let her leave and go back to our home, and she had me. She protected me from the secret all my life, because she knew that I would want to see where I came from, but the Sirens didn't want anything to do with a half-breed like me, and would kill me, so she tried to keep it a secret. After my mother died, my stepfather told me the truth and revealed why he has hated me my entire life. He has always called me a monster."

Young Priscilla was in shock to hear all of this, shaking her head worriedly in concern. "No, Tori, you are not a monster. I've known real monsters, and you are not." Tori managed a small smile at that. "This is why you were so willing to leave your stepfather to come here. So you could get away from the way he was treating you. You wanted to get away from the abuse."

"Yes." Tori answered. "And I'm glad I came here, Priscilla. To be here with you."

Young Priscilla smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're here, too."

The two smiled, embracing.

...

 ** _Other Room_**

Rumplestiltskin had returned.

Belle walked closer. "Priscilla is always so bored here to play alone." They sat together. "I've had a couple of months to look around, and Tori was looking for more of Priscilla's clothes to take care of her, and we found, uh, small boy clothes, as if for a child. Was it yours, or was there a son?"

"There was." Rumplestiltskin answeered. "Priscilla's brother. We lost him, as we did their mother."

Belle sighed in sympathy. "I'm-I'm sorry. So, you were a man once. An ordinary man. If I'm never going to know any other people in my whole life, can't I at least know you?"

Rumplestiltskin became paranoid. "Perhaps... perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses. Nyah, nyah. Nuh, nuh, nuh."

Belle gave him an amused look. "You're not a monster. You think you're uglier than you are, and that's why you cover all the mirrors up, isn't it? Tori used to think she was a monster because of her being a Siren, because our father had convinced her into thinking so, always abusing her, mistreating her, until I finally convinced him to stop, and convinced Tori that she's not a monster. I'd like to think I could help you in the same way."

They looked at each other for a long moment.

...

 ** _Foyer_**

There was a pounding on the door. Rumplestiltskin walked in, using magic to open the doors.

Gaston was standing outside, aiming his sword. "I am Sir Gastion, and you, beast, have taken-"

Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers, turning Gaston into a rose, closing the doors. Having heard the pounding on the door, Belle, Tori and Young Priscilla walked in.

"Who was that, Papa?" Young Priscilla asked.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Just an old woman selling flowers." He held the rose toward his daughter. "Priscilla, if you'll take it?"

"I don't want it." Young Priscilla answered. "Give it to Belle."

Rumplestiltskin gave her a look, but Young Priscilla gave him an innocent, smug look, waiting.

Belle smiled, taking the rose Rumplestiltskin offered her on Young Priscilla's request. "Why, thank you."

Tori whispered to Young Priscilla. "You sly little girl."

Young Priscilla giggled. Belle crossed the room, taking a pair of scissors to trim the rose, putting it in a vase, setting it on the table.

"Belle, Tori, you had a life, before this." Rumplestiltskin told them. "Friends, family. What made you choose to come here with us?"

Belle considered. "Heroism. Sacrifice."

"Well, both of those for me, and to get away from my mad stepfather." Tori agreed. "You know, there aren't a lot of opportunities in this land for women to show what they can do. To see the world, to be heroes, to prove to the world that you're not a monster. So, when you arrived, that was our chance. We always wanted to be brave. We figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow."

"And is it everything you hoped?" Young Priscilla asked.

"Well, uh, I did want to see the world." Tori admitted. "That part didn't really work out."

"But, uh, we did save our village," Belle told them.

"And what about your, uh, betrothed?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

Belle scoffed. "It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston. To me love is... love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered. Yeah, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he."

Tori turned to Young Priscilla. "But you were going to tell me about your brother."

Young Priscilla nodded sadly.

"I'll tell you what." Rumplestiltskin told them. "I'll make you deal. Belle, Tori, go to town, and fetch me some straw and things for Priscilla. When you return, we'll share our tale."

"But... town?" Tori asked. "You trust us to come back?"

"Oh, no." Rumplestiltskin answered. "I expect we'll never see you again."

"Please, Papa, can I leave the house to go to town?" Young Priscilla asked. "I never get to leave the house. And you know I will return."

Rumplestiltskin sighed, but relented.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - The Rabbit Hole_**

For their girls' night out, Ashley, Mary Margaret and Ruby were seated at a bar table, drinking. Ashley and Ruby were downing shots.

"Pace yourself, Ashley." Mary Margaret told her.

Ashley smiled. "I am. This is my first night out since I've had the baby. I am making up for lost time."

Ashley downed another shot.

Ruby saw a group of guys checking them out. "Ooh, Ash, check out those guys."

"Oh, honey, I'm still with Sean." Ashley told her.

"You're not married, and he's not here." Ruby pointed out.

Ashley gave her a look. "He's working."

"He's always working." Ruby replied. "Have fun moping."

Ruby took her drink, walking over to the guys.

Ashley sighed. "She's right. He is always working. I thought love would be different."

Mary Margaret sipped her drink. "Me too."

...

 ** _Dark Star Pharmacy_**

David was picking out two Valentine's Day cards, getting in line behind Gold. At the counter, Clark was helping the customer in front of Gold ring up some items.

Gold noticed David. "Two Valentine's. Sounds like a complicated life."

David shook his head. "Oh, no. I just couldn't decide"

"These are both for the same women?" Gold asked skeptically.

David nodded unconvincingly. "Well, they're both so... us."

"I see." Gold told him. "Well, you fortunate you have someone that loves you."

David nodded in agreement. "I really am."

Gold chuckled without humor. "Love, it's like a delicate flame, and once it's gone, it's gone forever. Best of luck to you."

David was a little weirded out. "Thanks." Clark sneezed. "Bless you."

Clark nodded. "Thanks."

...

 ** _On the Road_**

Gold was driving Moe's truck. In the back, Moe was gagged and tied up.

...

 ** _Cabin in the Woods - Outside_**

Gold, with a pistol, opened the back of the truck. Moe slowly climbed out, tied up.

Gold aimed his gun. "Walk."

...

 ** _Inside_**

Moe turned to Gold.

Gold cocked his gun, aiming it at him. "Now, you see, here' the thing, I don't normally let people get away."

Gold closed the door.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Belle, Tori and Young Priscilla were making their way to town on a dirt road in the middle of the woods. They heard horses approaching, turning to look behind them, seeing a carriage approach. This was a time before Regina was completely the Evil Queen, doing some bad without being completely evil, like she was in the previous chapter, which meant Alcina was still free, and was able to be with her sister. They both peered out at the three girls.

Alcina smiled. "Did our carriage splash you?"

Belle looked down. "Oh. Oh, no, we're fine."

"Who are you?" Tori asked.

"That's the Evil Queen and her sister Alcina." Young Priscilla answered.

Evil Queen chuckled, getting out. "You know, I'm tired of riding. Let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell. Alcina, come." Alcina walked with them down the road. "You carry very little."

"We don't want to be slowed down." Tori replied.

"Mm, you're running from someone?" Alcina asked. "The question is, master or lover? Let me guess." She pointed at Belle and Tori. "Master." She pointed at Belle. "And lover for you." She pointed at Young Priscilla. "And father for you. Priscilla, you should know that you cannot run from a father like Rumplestiltskin."

"I'm not trying to run." Young Priscilla replied. "I just wanted to practice magic while Papa's not influencing me to use dark magic, just like you and Regina do, Alcina."

"You two help the Dark One teach a 10 year old dark magic?" Tori asked, incredulous. Protective of Young Priscilla, Tori pulled the young girl behind her, standing in front of her protectively. "We might take a rest. You two go ahead."

"So you're leaving him or going back?" Evil Queen asked.

"I might love him." Belle told them. "I mean, I could, except something evil has taken root in him, leading him to hurt everyone around him."

"Sounds like a curse to me, and all curses can be broken." Evil Queen told them. "A kiss born of true love would do it." Young Priscilla looked at her in shock. Evil Queen laughed. "Oh, child, no. I would never suggest a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message would that be to you, Priscilla?"

"Right." Young Priscilla told them warily.

"Besides, if he does love you, Belle, he would have let you and your half-sister Tori go." Alcina told her. "And if he doesn't love you, well, then, the kiss won't even work."

"Well, he did let us go." Tori explained.

"Yes, but no kiss happened." Alcina agreed.

"And a kiss-a kiss is enough?" Young Priscilla asked. "Papa would be a man again?"

Evil Queen nodded. "An ordinary man. True love's kiss will break any curse."

Young Priscilla looked excited at the thought of having her real father back, which was something Belle wanted to give the little girl.

...

 ** _Dark Castle_**

Rumplestiltskin was frantically looking out the window for the three girls, and once he spotted them returning, he rushed downstairs to feign busily spinning at the wheel. The girls walked in.

Rumplestiltskin acted as if he was not worried. "Oh, you're back already. Good. Good thing. I'm, uh, I'm nearly out of straw." Young Priscilla took her basket, running off out of the room. Rumplestiltskin frowned in confusion. "What's wrong with Priscilla?"

"Nothing." Tori answered. "She's just excited to have new things to play with. I'll go keep an eye on her."

Tori left the room to be with Young Priscilla.

Belle crossed to the wheel, putting down her basket. "Come on, you're happy that Tori and I are back."

"I'm not unhappy." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"And, uh, you promised me a story." Belle told him.

"Did I?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Mm-hmm." Belle answered, removing the thread from his hand, sitting down beside him. "Tell me about your son. Priscilla's brother."

Rumplestiltskin hesitated for a moment. "Uh, we lost him. There's nothing more to tell, really."

"And since then, you and Priscilla have loved no one else, and no one else has loved either of you?" Belle asked.

Rumplestiltskin leaned toward her. "Why did you and Tori come back?"

"Tori didn't want to leave Priscilla behind." Belle answered. "And I was going to leave. But then something changed my mind."

After a long moment of looking as each other, the two kissed briefly.

Rumplestiltskin's face began changing as the green of his skin started to melt away. He kept his eyes closed, unsure of what was going on. "What's happening?"

Belle stood excitedly. "Kiss me again. It's working."

Rumplestiltskin was able to speak in his human voice. "What is?"

"Any curse can be broken." Belle told him.

Rumplestiltskin stood abruptly in anger, changing back nearly instantly. "Who told you that? Who knows that?"

Belle stammered nervously. "I-I-I don't know. They, uh, they-they..."

"They?" Rumplestiltskin repeated. "Two women?" Belle nodded in answer. Hearing Rumple's shouting, Young Priscilla and Tori walked in. Rumplestiltskin spoke into a mirror. "You... evil... souls. This was you! You turned them against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me?"

"Who are you talking to, Papa?" Young Priscilla asked.

"The Queen!" Rumplestiltskin answered. "Her sister. Alcina. Your friends! How did they get to you?"

"The-the Queen?" Tori asked. "Alcina? I don't-"

"I knew this was a trick." Rumplestiltskin told them. "I knew you could never care for us. Oh, yeah, you're working for them, or is this all you? Is this you being heroes and killing the beast and taking Priscilla for yourselves?"

Belle shook her head worriedly. "It was working."

"Shut up!" Rumplestiltskin told her.

"This means you have true love, Papa." Young Priscilla told him.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, holding it in his hands. "Shut the hell up!"

"Why won't you believe us?" Tori asked.

Rumplestiltskin furiously shook Belle. "Because no on- _no one_ could ever, ever love me!"

When Rumplestiltskin was taking Belle and Tori away to a cell with his power so they couldn't escape, Young Priscilla could only watch in shock and despair. "Papa! Papa, no!"

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Cabin in the Woods_**

Gold walked toward where Moe was tied up.

"Let me explain, okay?" Moe asked. Gold put his gun on a table. "Let me explain."

Gold pulled up a chair to sit. "Oh, well, that is fascinating, truly fascinating." He pressed the end of his cane to Moe's throat. "I'm gonna let you breathe in a second, and you're gonna say two sentences, the first is gonna tell me where it is, the second is gonna tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yeah." Moe answered in a strained voice.

"Good, let's begin." Gold told him, removing the cane.

Moe managed to catch his breath. "I needed that van."

"Ah, ta, ta, ta, ta, now, you see, that is not a good first sentence." Gold told him, hitting him with his cane.

Moe groaned in pain. "Gold, listen!"

Gold hit him again. "Tell me where it is!"

"Stop!" Moe told him. "It wasn't my fault!"

"'My fault'?" Gold repeated. "What are you talking about, 'my fault'? You shut them out, you had their love, and you shut them out! They're gone, they're gone forever, they're not coming back, and it's your fault, not mine!" He continued to hit Moe in fury. "You are their father, and a grandfather! Yours, it's yours!"

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Dark Castle_**

Sometime after the events that led Rumple and Priscilla to believe that Belle and Tori were dead, Rumplestiltskin was using a cane to destroy everything in the room, throwing several tea cups to shatter them, coming upon the chipped tea cup that Belle had chipped, not able to to destroy it, putting it back down, not realizing that Young Priscilla had been watching from the doorway, turning to face her.

Young Priscilla backed away from him, tears in her eyes. "It's your fault."

Rumplestiltskin stepped closer. "Cilla..."

Young Priscilla used a wave of magic to keep him from keeping any closer. "Just like happened to Bae. It's your fault."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Cabin in the Woods_**

Gold continued to hit Moe.

Freya arrived, catching Gold's cane to stop him. "Papa! Stop! Enough!"

Gold looked at Freya in shock.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Dark Castle_**

Picking up with the flashback, where both Rumple and Priscilla believed Belle and Tori were dead, both devastated and angry.

Rumplestiltskin stepped closer to his daughter. "Priscilla..."

Young Priscilla started to cry, running from her father, which broke his heart even more, but he was still seething with anger and despair.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Rabbit Hole_**

Ashley was sitting alone.

Mary Margaret returned to her seat. "Girls' night's really working out for you."

Ashley sighed. "Thought it would make me feel better, but the truth is, I need a 'be with my guy night', but he's never around, and I'm at home with the baby all day. I mean, what's the point of being together if we're not together?"

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding. "I get it. Loving someone you can't be with. It's a terrible, terrible burden."

"Look, this was a bad idea." Ashley told her. "I should-I should go home."

Sean arrived. "Ashley."

"Sean?" Ashley asked.

Sean walked closer, holding flowers. "Hey."

"I thought you were working tonight." Ashley told him.

Ruby joined Mary Margaret at the table, watching them.

Sean nodded in agreement. "I am. It's my break, and... I had to see you." He handed her the roses. "And ask you something." He knelt down, pulling out a ring. "Will you marry me?" Ashley was shocked, but happy. Ruby and Mary Margaret smiled happily for their friend. "I only have a 20 minute break, so, um, anytime now."

Ashley smiled emotionally in happiness. "Yes!"

Sean stood, putting the ring on her finger as the other people in the bar applauded and cheered them on.

Sean smiled. "My truck's outside if you want to take a ride, before I head back to work. It's not much of a date."

Ashley smiled. "It's the best date."

They shared a passionate kiss.

"Then your carriage awaits." Sean told her.

Ashley looked back at Ruby and Mary Margaret, who both smiled and waved, laughing, leaving with Sean. Ruby walked away. Mary Margaret, looking sad, prepared to leave as well.

...

 ** _Outside_**

Sean and Ashley got into the truck. Mary Margaret watched them drive away from a distance with longing.

David approached her. "How's girls' night?"

Mary Margaret looked at him in surprise, walking closer. "David? What are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd be here." David answered. "And, I, uh, I wanted to give you your Valentine's Day card."

David handed her the card.

"Check up on me?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Maybe a little." David answered. "I didn't want you to find somebody else."

Mary Margaret opened the card. "Like you?" She read it. "Kathryn, I woof you."

David looked worried and ashamed, apologetic. "No. I'm sorry. I meant..." He pulled out the other card to give to her. "I mean... I meant this one."

Mary Margaret seemed to make up her mind because of this. "I always thought that if two people were supposed to be together, they'd find a way. But, David, if this is our way, I think we should find another one."

David looked at her sadly. "Mary Margaret-"

"I think you should go home to Kathryn." Mary Margaret told him.

"I know," David told her. "You're right. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna give up. We'll find that way."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I hope so."

"Happy Valentine's Day." David told her.

Mary Margaret chuckled sadly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

They headed their separate ways.

...

 ** _Cabin in the Woods - Outside_**

Ella, Emma and the paramedics had arrived to the scene as well. Ella and Emma walked toward Freya and Gold.

"So we hear you managed not to break anything he needs." Emma told him. "You're lucky, Mr. Gold."

"You got a funny definition of lucky, Emma." Ella told her. "Just like Gold has a funny definition of justice. What did he really do?"

"He stole from him." Freya answered.

"That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets." Emma told them. "Gold, you said something about how he hurt 'them'."

"What happened to 'them'?" Ella asked. "Who was that?"

"What did he do?" Emma asked. "If someone needs help, maybe we can help."

"No, I'm sorry, I think you heard that wrong." Gold told them.

"Freya?" Ella asked. "You have any idea?"

Freya sighed, looking up.

"Come on, Freya." Emma told her. "You're his daughter. You've gotta know something."

"She doesn't know anything." Gold disagreed.

"Or she'll tell us when you're not here to cut her off every few second." Ella replied. "You really don't wanna cooperate. But Freya does."

"Look, we're done here." Freya told them. "At least for now."

Gold started to walk away.

"Actually..." Emma trailed off, grabbing Gold's arm. "No, we're not." She cuffed Gold. "You're under arrest."

Gold sighed, looking to his daughter for help, but Freya shook her head and looked away.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Dark Castle_**

This was before Rumple and Priscilla had thought Belle and Tori were dead, when they were still in the castle with them.

Young Priscilla magically opened the door to the cell where Rumple had put the sisters, walking in. "Belle? Tori?"

Tori stood, walking closer. "Priscilla? What are you doing down here? How did you open the door?"

"Papa sealed it with a bloodline spell." Young Priscilla answered. "I could open it. I came down here to free you. I don't want either of you to get hurt again. Go."

"Go?" Tori repeated.

Rumplestiltskin appeared. "Priscilla!"

Young Priscilla jumped at the sound of his voice, looking at her father pleadingly. "Papa, please."

Rumplestiltskin saw how much his daughter cared for the two sisters, knowing that she didn't want them to get hurt, and with his own feelings for Belle, he knew the best choice was to let them go.

"You know, you were freeing yourself." Belle told him. "You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you, but you couldn't take the chance."

Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes. "That's a lie."

Belle inched forward so she held his gaze. "You're a coward, Rumplestiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change."

"I'm not a coward, dearie." Rumplestiltskin told her. "It's quite simple, really. My power means more to me than you."

Belle shook her head. "No. No, it doesn't. You just don't think I can love you. Now you've made your choice, and you're going to regret it forever." Her voice trembled and broke. "And all you have is an empty heart and a chipped cup. There will be a time, when you keep doing these things in front of Priscilla, and do things to terrify her and push her away. And you'll shut her out. You have her love now. But you shut her out, and you will continue to do so. And if you do, she will be gone, and you will lose her forever. If you cross that line, she will not come back. And it will be _your_ fault."

With tears threatening to spill, Belle turned to Tori. Tori looked at Young Priscilla, who nodded. Belle and Tori walked out of the cell. Young Priscilla gave Rumple a look, tears in her eyes, disappearing in a swirl of purple smoke. Rumplestiltskin sighed, closing his eyes, letting a tear fall, knowing everything they said was true.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Sheriff's Station_**

Gold was in a cell. Emma, Ella and Freya were sitting at their desks, eating.

"Pastrami." Ella told him. "You want half? You know, I still owe you that favor. Nice fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books."

Gold turned to look at her. "Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favor, neither do I need a reminder that Freya and Jefferson do, and when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich."

Freya and Ella looked at him suspiciously, and Emma smirked at their looks. They heard footsteps approaching, turning to see Jefferson arrive.

"Freya." Jefferson told her. "You ready to go?"

Freya nodded, standing, grabbing her jacket.

"Hello, Jefferson." Gold greeted.

"Not interested for a hello, Gold." Jefferson replied.

Freya smirked slightly. They heard Regina arrive with Henry, Lisa and Rose.

"Sheriff Swans?" Regina asked. "I'm letting you have 30 minutes with Henry, Lisa and Rose. Take them out, buy them ice cream."

"You want us to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Emma asked skeptically.

"I won't be alone." Regina answered. "Freya will be here with me. And then once we're done with this conversation, Freya and even Jefferson will have the chance to have some time with Lisa as well."

Lisa looked at her in shock. "You'll let me speak to both Freya and Jefferson?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, I will."

Freya and Jefferson were both in shock as well.

"Hi, Emma." Lisa told her. "Hi, Ella. Hey, Freya. Hey, Jefferson."

Henry and Rose smiled. "Hey."

"Will we bring back Freya and Jefferson a cone?" Henry asked.

"Mr. Gold too?" Rose asked.

"Just this once, where Gold's concerned." Emma answered. "For Freya and Jefferson, anytime."

"But after we get ice cream, we can still spend time with Freya and Jefferson, right?" Rose asked. "Lisa obviously gets to spend time with them."

"Can me and Rose, too?" Henry asked. "Like, get to know Jefferson? Please, Mom?"

Regina sighed, nodding. The kids smiled. Freya and Jefferson were suspicious.

"Come on." Emma told them. "Let's go."

Ella and Emma started to lead the kids out.

The kids waved. "Bye, Freya. Bye, Jefferson."

Freya and Jefferson smiled slightly, waving.

"We'll see you guys soon." Jefferson told them. Emma and Ella took the kids out. Jefferson looked at Regina. "Well, you really wanted to talk to me, Freya and Gold alone, didn't you?"

Regina approached with a smirk. "Apparently, this is the only way I could do it."

"Please, sit." Jefferson told her sarcastically.

Regina did.

"Now when two people want something the other has, a deal can always be struck," Gold told her. "Do you have what I want?"

Regina smiled. "Yes."

"So..." Freya trailed off. "You did put him up to it, then."

Regina played coy. "I merely suggested that strong men take what they need."

"Oh, yeah?" Freya asked. "And you told him just want to take, didn't you?"

"We used to know each other so well." Regina told them. "Has it really come down to this?"

"It seems it has, yeah." Jefferson answered. "But you know what we want. What is it you want?"

"I want you all to know the truth." Regina answered. "And I want all of you to answer one question. And answer it simply. What are your names?"

"I'm Jefferson." Jefferson told her. "He's Mr. Gold."

Freya smirked. "I'm Freya Gold."

Regina gave them a stern look. "Your real names."

Freya was still pretending she didn't know. "Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name."

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?" Regina asked.

"My name has always been Jefferson wherever I go." Jefferson answered.

"What about a different name you also went by?" Regina asked. "Because of a certain mind set?"

"What are you asking?" Freya asked.

"I think you all know." Regina answered. "If you want me to return what's yours, and if you want to know the truth, tell me your names."

Freya and Jefferson refused to answer.

Gold paused for a moment, chuckling. "Rumplestiltskin. Priscilla. While Jefferson is right and his name was always Jefferson, he also went by Mad Hatter." Freya and Jefferson gave him a look. Gold stood to grip the cell bars. "Now give me what I want."

"Such hostility." Regina taunted.

Jefferson nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Regina reached into her bag, taking out the chipped cup. "Over this?" Gold reached for the cup through the bars while she shifted the item from side to side tauntingly. "Such a sentimental little keepsake."

Freya took the cup from Regina, backing away, mocking her. "Thank you, your majesty." Gold relaxed now that Freya had the cup, knowing that she wouldn't damage it because she knew how much it meant to him. "So, now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? Papa taught you and your sister Alcina magic. All three of you used to teach me. Before Alcina was trapped by your mother Cora. You were the one to tell us that Belle and Tori French were dead. We later found out you were lying about Tori, because she had found a way to Neverland and met a Dragon by the name of Mathias Matthews. The Siren and the Dragon had a daughter born of both. They named her Saphira."

Jefferson went on. "When Mathias, Tori and Saphira came to the Enchanted Forest, after we were all older, Moe, or as his name was before, Maurice, turned his back on them though Tori was his stepdaughter and Saphira was his step-granddaughter, and according to you and Alcina, he had them killed."

Freya glared at Regina. "We don't believe either for a second, and we know this wasn't just about a tea cup for you."

"You and Jefferson are still as brilliant as ever, Freya." Regina told her. "Belle, Mathias and Tori are dead, no getting around that. But Saphira? Maybe she's not so dead. And I might be willing to hand Saphira back to Freya and Jefferson, since you and your family were so close to Belle, Tori, Saphira and Mathias."

"And why in the world would you hand Saphira to us?" Freya asked.

Regina stood, stepping toward Freya and Jefferson threateningly. "Hoping that you and Lisa will abandon your mission of trying to break the Curse. I will give Saphira back to you, but if I find out you're still trying to break the Curse, I will break all of you. I will take Saphira away just as quickly as I gave her to you, and you will never get the chance to see Lisa or Grace again. Do you understand?"

Jefferson and Freya exchanged a long look, glaring at Regina.

"We understand your terms." Jefferson answered.

Regina smirked. "Good. I'll have Saphira sent to you."

Regina left the station. Jefferson and Freya glared after her.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Dark Castle_**

This was the day that Evil Queen and Alcina had told Rumple and Priscilla that Belle and Victoria had supposedly died.

"Flimsy locks." Evil Queen remarked. "All right, Priscilla. Years have passed since we met, and now it's time for me, Alcina and your father to teach you more about magic. You could make an excellent ally one day."

"I don't want a magic lesson today." Young Priscilla told them.

"Are you angry with us?" Alcina asked. "What is it this time?"

"Your little deception failed." Rumplestiltskin told them. "You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearies, but you're never gonna beat me."

Alcina clicked her tongue in a mocking tone. "Oh, is this about those girls we met with Priscilla on the road." She laughed. "What were their names? Marige? Verna?"

"Bella and Tori." Young Priscilla answered.

"Right, well, you can rest assured we had nothing to do with that tragedy." Evil Queen told them.

Rumplestiltskin and Young Priscilla turned toward them in confused suspicion.

"What tragedy?" Young Priscilla asked.

"You don't know?" Evil Queen asked, chuckling, setting down a spoon while holding a cup of tea. "Wow. After they got home, Belle's fiance had gone missing." She flashed Rumple a knowing smile, taking a few steps before turning around. "And after their stay here, their 'association' with the two of you, no one would want them, of course. Their father shunned them, cut them off, shut them out."

"So they need a home?" Young Priscilla asked.

Alcina chuckled. "He was cruel to them. More cruel than he had ever been, and he's been very cruel to Tori all her life. He locked them in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse their souls with scourges and flaying. After a while, Belle threw herself off the tower. She died. Tori mysteriously disappeared without a trace. No one can find her. Everyone believes her to dead, too."

Rumplestiltskin glared at the Mills sisters. "You're lying."

"Are we?" Evil Queen asked.

"We're done." Rumplestiltskin told them, magically opening the castle doors.

"Fine." Evil Queen told them, putting down her cup. "We have other calls to make. Come, Alcina." Rumple stood by the open doors as the sisters walked toward toward the exit while running hands along tables to touch dust. "Hmm, the place is looking dusty, Rumple, and you know you can't take care of Priscilla with your job. You should get two new girls."

Alcina and Evil Queen left. Later, there were flashes of the flashbacks earlier in the chapter where Rumple had destroyed the room and Young Priscilla had run away from him crying, saying: It's your fault. Now, Rumple opened a cabinet, removing the chipped cup, taking a golden goblet off a pedestal, putting the cup in its place.

Further away in the castle, Young Priscilla was sitting in the room where Victoria had used to take care of her, holding the dolls she had gotten for her, crying over the news of the fake loss of two people she cared about.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Freya and Jefferson's Estate - Living Room_**

After Regina had fulfilled her part of the deal and handed Saphira over to Freya and Jefferson, the couple led the teenage girl into their home.

"Saphira?" Jefferson asked in concern. "Do you remember us?"

Saphira nodded. "I remember you, Jefferson. I remember Priscilla. And Vasilisa and Grace. I remember most things. But it's... all kind of blurred in my head right now. I know why she handed me over to you, the Queen. She knew that you were close to breaking the Curse, and she thinks she can stop that by adding me as leverage on top of your own children. Though one is by blood and the other is by adoption. Where are they? Can I see them?"

"Not yet." Freya answered. "It's a long story, Saphira, but we will figure it all out."

"Do you remember what happened to your family?" Jefferson asked. "Your mother Tori? Your father Mathias? Your aunt Belle?"

"Regina and her sister Alcina used to tell us that they were dead, and that you were dead, before Alcina was locked away." Freya explained. "Do you remember any of this?"

Saphira slowly shook her head in confusion. "No. I don't... I don't know. I don't remember this. I don't know where they are. Or even if they're still alive."

Freya pulled her closer comfortingly. "Saph. We will find them. We'll find out the truth. I promise you."

Saphira nodded, overwhelmed, but knowing that Freya and Jefferson wouldn't let anything happen to her. Freya and Saphira embraced. Jefferson looked at them worriedly.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - Lobby_**

Regina crossed the lobby, passing a bandaged up Moe, entering a code into a door marked exit. The buzzer sounded, allowing her access.

...

 ** _Psychiatric Ward_**

Regina walked in, passing by the counter, giving a rose to the nurse.

"Pretty." The nurse told her.

"Well, I know how hard you work." Regina told her. "Has anyone been to see them?"

"No, ma'am." The nurse answered. "Not today. Not ever."

Regina walked down the hallway, stopping at two cells, peering inside to the residents. Belle was in one of them. Tori was in the other, unable to use the power of her voice to break free, because her voice was taken from her. Regina smiled, walking away.


	15. What Happened to Frederick

**_Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Castle - Outside_**

A carriage with palace guards brought Abigail to King George, who helped her out of the carriage. "Princess Abigail. Your beauty grows with each passing day. It is an honor to have you join my family."

Abigail curtsied. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Let's go." A guard called.

The cavalry galloped away.

"Is everything okay?" Abigail asked.

George nodded. "Just the excitement of the royal wedding. We want to ensure the safety of our guests. So, if you'll excuse me." He bowed, approaching a guard to speak to him. "Find him."

The guard nodded.

...

 ** _Road_**

David burst from a group of trees, riding a horse as fast as he could. Guards on horseback erupted from the trees to follow him. One guard fired a bolt at him from a crossbow. With a grunt, David jumped a fallen tree in the road. The horsemen behind him pulled up short, unable to do the same.

"Go around!" Guard 1 told them. "Go!" They did as told, but David was nowhere to be seen. "Split up!"

David was in hiding, already dismounted, standing off the road, watching the search party take both forks, turning around. Two men in purple cloaks captured him.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day One_**

 ** _Night - Nolan House - Dining Room_**

David and Kathryn were eating dinner.

David indicated the food. "Chicken's delicious."

"David, there's something we need to discuss," Kathryn told him.

David nodded. "Okay."

"I applied to law school." Kathryn explained.

David smiled in shock. "That's amazing. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kathryn shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I didn't think I could actually do it? But I did." She handed David a letter. "I got this today." David opened it. "I got in."

David read the letter. "It-it's... in Boston."

Kathryn nodded, nervous about their relationship. "I know things have been hard between us, but maybe a fresh start is what we need. Maybe we've been fighting too hard to recapture old memories when we should have been making new ones instead."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Road_**

David's captors unmasked him.

"Who are you?" David asked. A man hefted a dagger. "What are you waiting for? Do you think I fear you?" The man cut David's bonds, much to his surprise. Abigail led a horse to the man. "Abigail? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get my hands on you before your father ripped you to shreds." Abigail answered.

David frowned. "How did you know I was going-"

"Because I have ears in the king's court." Abigail answered. "And despite everyone's best efforts to shield me from it, I know the truth. You love Snow White, and you have no intention of marrying me."

"I won't marry someone I don't love, or give that despot the satisfaction that I helped him." David told her. "If that means suffering the consequences, so be it."

Abigail was impressed, smirking. "You're prepared to lay down your life. How charming. But I didn't come here to see you die. I came here to help you escape."

David was even more confused. "Why would you do anything to help me?"

Abigail chuckled, shaking her head. "Because I don't want to marry you, either."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Street_**

Mary Margaret closed her car door, walking toward David. "What did you tell her?"

David led them down the street as they walked. "That I needed to take a walk, clear my head, think about it."

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her that the walk was with me?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, no, of course not." David answered.

Mary Margaret sighed, slightly bitter. "Why is that our default? Lying."

David thought about his answer. "Because I don't..."

"We're not being honest." Mary Margaret told him. "I know it's hard, but we have to tell her the truth about everything, about us."

David stopped walking, causing her to turn to face him. "I don't know if I can."

Mary Margaret paused. "You have to. If we can't be honest with other people, how can we be honest with each other?"

"Is it really the best plan?" David asked nervously.

"What's your plan?" Mary Margaret replied. David shrugged. They continued walking. "Moving to Boston? The only way no one gets hurt if we don't want to be together. Is that what you want?"

"No." David answered.

"Then we have to stop hiding and do something." Mary Margaret told him. "It's better she hears it from you than from someone else." David nodded in agreement. "You have to make a choice."

David sighed, smiling. "I choose... you."

Mary Margaret nodded in relief, managing a small smile. "Then it's time to tell Kathryn."

David knew she was right, nodding in agreement. Mary Margaret smiled slightly in relief, walking away. David watched her go.

...

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Freya and Jefferson's Estate - Living Room_**

Freya and Jefferson were making sure Saphira was getting settled in at the mansion, as they were all overwhelmed and trying to figure out what to do.

"How are you?" Jefferson asked. "Are you settling in okay?"

Saphira nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Good." Jefferson told her. "Great."

"We're trying to make sure you're comfortable here." Freya explained. "That you have everything you need. That you're okay."

Saphira seemed slightly amused. "You have no idea what to say to me. Do you? Either of you?"

"No." Jefferson answered. "No. Not, uh... Not really. We were hoping that time would help you remember. What happened to your mother. Tori. Your father. Mathias. And your aunt. Belle. Regina told us they were all dead. But we don't believe her. Not for a moment."

Saphira shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. I... I don't remember. I remember them. I remember everything about them. I remember my family. But I don't remember what happened to them."

"That's okay." Freya assured. "Really. It's fine."

"I don't even remember how we got here." Saphira explained. "I don't remember the Dark Curse. I don't remember much of anything. Not about this world, anyway. I remember the Enchanted Forest perfectly. I remember Neverland perfectly. I just... don't remember here. I... I wish I did."

"That's okay, Saphira." Jefferson told her. "We'll figure it out. And I know you wanna see Grace and Lisa. And we'll explain everything about that. It's just very complicated right now."

Saphira nodded in understanding. "Everything seems to be very complicated right now."

"Very." Freya agreed. "Sadly. So."

Jefferson sighed sadly. "Regina threatened to take you back and to never let us see Lisa or Grace again if we didn't stop trying to break the Curse."

"Well, we can't give up." Saphira told them. Freya and Jefferson smirked. "And you're not planning to. You're just trying to convince Regina that you are."

Freya nodded. "Exactly. So that we can still keep you safe and get Lisa and Grace back."

"And so we can find your family" Jefferson added. "To reunite you with Belle, Tori and Mathias."

Saphira managed a small smile. "I don't know how you two do it, Jefferson. I mean, Freya, I don't know how you can handle all of this and still try to fix everything."

"It's hard." Jefferson admitted. "Really hard. But like you said. We can't give up."

Saphira sighed. "And neither can I. I can't."

"We know." Freya told her. "And you won't. Just like we won't. We can make this right, Saphira."

"How?" Saphira asked. "According to you, Lisa can only break the Curse if she can find her wand, and if the Savior. And Protector Ella and Emma can actually believe in magic to help her. But you've been trying to get your friends to believe, Freya. And they're not believing."

"No." Freya agreed. "But we'll figure it out. And we'll keep trying."

"The thing that makes this so much harder is that we have to try to break the Curse without Regina finding out that we're still trying." Jefferson explained. "If Regina finds out? She'll take Saphira and make sure we never see Grace and Lisa again. We won't give up. But we can't let her find out."

"Where is Grace?" Saphira asked. "Where's Vasilisa? Why aren't they here? How does the Queen have such a hold over them?"

"The Curse made us believe that Grace wasn't our daughter here for nearly 20 years." Freya explained. "Once we started to remember, we saw that Grace is with another family in this world. Who she believes is her real family. Vasilisa's name here is Lisa. Grace's name here is Paige. Jefferson's name is still Jefferson, but mine was changed from Priscilla to Freya. Lisa has also been an orphan in this world. Jefferson and I were trying to adopt her all over again."

"But Regina has been trying to adopt her as well." Jefferson finished. "Making it all the more difficult to get her back. Freya and I don't get to speak to Grace. We hardly get to see Lisa. It has been our own personal hell."

Saphira looked at them sadly in sympathy. "I'm sorry. I know how much you love each other. I wish I could help. If only I could use Dragon and Siren powers."

Freya chuckled sadly. "We're in a land without magic, Saphira. You can't use your Siren powers. And you can't transform into a Dragon."

"Not until we break the Curse." Jefferson agreed. "We just have to find Lisa's wand. And get Emma and Ella to believe."

"How can we do that?" Saphira asked. "I mean, if I can help with anything, I can help with looking for Lisa's wand."

Jefferson nodded. "We know you want to help. And this is something that you can help with."

"We'll figure it all out." Freya promised. "We can still break the Curse."

The three of them managed small, nervous, anxious smiled.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner - Outside_**

Emma and Ella were walking up to Granny's.

"Hey." Emma told her. "Mary Margaret text you too?"

"Yeah." Ella answered. "Said that she wanted to tell me something."

"Me too." Emma agreed. "You think she'll finally admit she's seeing David?"

"Maybe." Ella answered. "Most likely."

"She also said that she texted Freya." Emma told her. "I haven't seen Freya. Have you?"

"No." Ella answered. "But I got to talk to her. Freya said that she's dealing with family drama."

Emma smirked in amusement. "More Gold family drama. You think Freya's having more issues with Mr. Gold? She was definitely having issues with him every time we've seen them together."

"Yeah." Ella agreed. "But I don't think it has to do with Mr. Gold this time. Freya said that it was something to do with a girl staying with her and Jefferson."

"Wait." Emma told her. "What girl?"

"Freya said her name's Saphira." Ella answered.

"Saphira?" Emma repeated.

"Yeah." Ella answered. "Weird name. I don't know. Freya seemed stressed out. I guess we'll figure it all out later."

"Let's just get inside to Mary Margaret." Emma told her.

They were about to walk inside when August walked outside, bumping into them, making them stop.

August smiled. "I've been meaning to bump into you. And your friend, Freya. Matter of fact, I was hoping we might grab those drinks you promised."

"Only if it's as friends." Emma told him. "Because, let's face it. A guy asking three girls for a drink as a date at the same time? That's a little extreme."

They chuckled.

"I thought you came here to write." Ella told him. "Find inspiration."

August shrugged. "Well, I'm optimistic about our drinks."

"See, I have a policy." Emma told him. "I don't become friends with guys who won't tell me their names. Find it weeds out the ones who keep secrets. Like storing body parts in their freezer."

"Sorry about my sister." Ella told him. "But she does make a fair point. It was nice talking to you."

The two girls walked toward Granny's.

August turned after them ."It's August." They stopped. "August W. Booth."

"Really?" Ella asked. "With the middle initial?"

"W's for Wayne." August explained. "So there goes your reason for not meeting me here after work."

August walked away. The girls watched him go, suspicious.

...

 ** _Inside_**

Emma and Ella walked in, joining Mary Margaret at her table.

"Who was that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We don't know." Ella admitted. "Yet. We're going to find out."

"Ella, you're paranoid." Emma told her. "It's nothing."

"Nothing with you means something, because if it were nothing, we wouldn't be talking about it." Ella replied.

Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "Sorry we're late. Freya couldn't make it. Something about family drama."

Ella sighed. "Yeah, we don't know the full story. Mary Margaret, I'm sorry. I thought you called us here to talk about you."

Mary Margaret nodded nervously. "Yeah, but talking about you is easier right now."

"What is it?" Emma asked. "What's wrong?"

Mary Margaret leaned forward, whispering. "Remember when you told me to stay way from David and I agreed?"

Emma whispered. "Yes."

"I didn't." Mary Margaret whispered.

Emma leaned forward, whispering. "Yeah. We know."

Mary Margaret sat back, in shock. "You do? How?"

"Because we're cops." Emma answered in a low voice. "And you are a lovesick school teacher. Covering your tracks isn't exactly your strong suit."

"Helps that Freya is your best friend and knows you better than almost anyone." Ella added.

"And that Ella and I are staying with you." Emma added.

Mary Margaret was no longer whispering. "We'll I've been discreet."

Ella chuckled. "Two teacups in the sink. New perfume. Late nights. Plunging necklines."

"It was not hard to connect the dots." Emma told her.

Mary Margaret examined her own neckline. "Plunging?"

Emma nodded. "You're normally a top button kind of girl."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We're not your mother." Emma answered.

"Nope." Ella agreed. "But according to Lisa, you're ours."

Mary Margaret chuckled, taking a drink.

"We just figured that you would let us know when it was time." Emma explained. "And I'm assuming it's time."

Mary Margaret nodded. "He's telling Kathryn."

"Everything?" Ella asked.

Mary Margaret was hoping for the best. "Everything."

...

 ** _Nolan House - Office_**

Kathryn was on the computer. "David? David, come take a look. I found a whole bunch of great apartment options." David walked in. "I have no idea which neighborhood to look at, but... have you ever been to Boston?"

David shook his head. "No, no, I've never been."

"Maybe we should ask the Co-Sheriffs, Emma and Ella." Kathryn told him. "They're from there, and they could probably help."

David took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Kathryn, I can't go to Boston with you."

Kathryn looked at him, not surprised. "Can't, or won't?"

David knelt in front of her. "I am sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He shook his head in guilt. "I don't know what to say."

Kathryn looked away. "Try the truth." She looked at him. "David, is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"No, no, something happened." David told her, standing, pacing. "I don't know what it is, but there is something that's preventing me from connecting, and it's not fair to you to let that screw up your life. You're right, you need a fresh start. It's just not with me."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

David and Abigail were riding on horseback with the two guards that had kidnapped David earlier. Victoria "Tori" French was waiting there.

"We have reached my father's realm." Abigail told them. "We should be safe here." They halted, dismounting. "Prince James, this is Victoria French. A friend of mine, also royalty."

"In some circles." Tori agreed.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"It's complicated." Tori told him. "Abigail, why have you called me here?"

"I will explain in a moment." Abigail promised, turning to David. "I have provisions waiting for you."

Abigail handed David a leather bag.

"I can't take any of it." David told her, tossing it away. "Not until you tell me what's really going on. And why is Victoria here?"

"I told you." Abigail told him.

"Stop playing games." David told her. A guard approached. Abigail signaled him back. "If you have no feelings for me, as you have said, why show me any kindness at all? What haven't you told me?"

"This isn't about you, James." Abigail told him. "It's me. I don't want to marry you because... my heart also belongs to another. A man I was once to wed. A man named Frederick."

"What happened?" Tori asked.

Abigail sighed. "We all have our own tragedies, lost love being the worst. I thought reuniting you with yours might grant me some consolation."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not able to help you, then." David told them. "My 'love' told me in no uncertain terms that she does not feel for me as I do for her. Can't fight for something that doesn't exist. So there's my tragedy."

Abigail chuckled without humor. "That's no tragedy. Come. Follow me." They approached a golden statue inside a small wooden pavilion. Standing over it were two guards who wore chainmail and carried spears. Abigail nodded to the guards. "A moment, please." The guards walked away. "This is where my beloved Frederick sacrificed his life."

"I'm sorry." Tori told her sincerely. "Did he die in battle?"

Abigail sighed. "We were traveling with my father, King Midas, when our caravan was ambushed, and Frederick bravely defended us, and was cut down saving my father's life."

"It's a fitting tribute." Tori told her. "The craftsmanship is-is remarkable. I haven't seen anything quite so lifelike."

Tori touched the statue's arm.

"That's because the arm you're touching is actually Frederick's." Abigail explained.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked.

"It's not a statue." Abigail answered. "Frederick saw the attack when no one else did, and threw himself in front of my father, knocking him to safety. Because of my father's curse, he was instantly turned to gold."

Tori was in shock. "All curses can be broken. Have you tried true love's kiss?"

"Until my lips bled." Abigail answered.

"The gold got in the way." Tori realized. "There must be something else to do."

"That is why I called you here." Abigail told her.

"Why would Victoria be able to help?" David asked.

"You can call me Tori, if you'd like." Tori told him. "My family and closest friends do. Abigail, what do you need of me?"

"There is legend of a lake, Lake Nostos." Abigail explained. Tori's face went expressionless. "Its waters are said to have magical properties that can return to you something that was once lost."

"And yet you haven't tried it?" David asked.

"Of course I have." Abigail answered. "But the lake is guarded by creatures that drown their victims. No one who's ever faced them has lived to return."

"What creatures are they?" David asked.

"Sirens." Tori answered. David looked at her in surprise. "I know because... my father was one. My real father. I am part-Siren. But you needn't fear me."

"I don't." David told her.

"The Siren seduced my mother with the face he took on of my stepfather." Tori explained. "Sirens can take appearances of others. He tricked my mother into sleeping with him to have me, but he felt for her, so he released her, but warned her to never let me near the Sirens in the lake because they loathe half-breeds such as me, and they would kill me."

"Tori, you did not tell me this." Abigail told her in concern. "You do not have to go if they will kill you. Your family will kill you."

"My mother's dead." Tori told them. "My stepfather has been hating me for all my life. My sister Belle, she's missing. And I lost another form of family with a young girl named Priscilla and her mad father many years ago, decades even. Priscilla is a lot older now. I cared for her as a daughter, but I could never see her again because I was banished from that land by the Evil Queen and her sister, the Dark Sorceress, Alcina. I'm trying to find way to leave this realm to try to find happiness elsewhere. To find my sister. To reunite with Priscilla, no matter how old she is now. One of us should have happiness."

"And if you die, neither of us will." Abigail told her.

Tori shook her head. "No, not true. Don't you understand? If I succeed, you'll be reunited with Frederick, and your misery ends. If I fail, the misery that ends will be mine."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - August's Workshop_**

The scene of Tori looking at the golden statue of Frederick transitioned to an illustration of the scene in Lisa's storybook. August was dipping the storybook pages in a clear fluid, hanging them up to dry. With a needle, he stitched new pages into the book.

...

 ** _Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Regina had given Henry, Rose and Lisa a present. "Oh, go on, open them."

"What's the occasion?" Henry asked.

Regina tilted her head. "The occasion is I love you. Go on." They opened the presents as Regina chuckled. Henry had gotten a handheld game. Rose had gotten a porcelain doll that looked very similar to Alcina. Lisa had gotten a book. "Lisa, I know you miss your book, so I got you a book, even though it's not a storybook. Henry, with this game, you can do the heroics. You can save the princesses. You can be the hero. Rose, I know you liked the dolls that Lisa had managed to keep from her real parents, so I got you something like them that I knew you would like." Henry started to play his game. Rose looked at her doll, looking at Regina. Lisa placed the book aside, standing, pacing. Regina sighed. "Lisa, you have to believe me, when I tore down the playground, I did it for the safety of you, Henry and Rose. Kids, please don't be upset with me. I really didn't mean to destroy your book."

Rose gave her a look. "It's... Not just a book."

Regina returned the look with one of her own. "Okay, then what is it?"

Lisa seemed to know that Regina knew that she knew the truth and getting more visions, changing the subject. "You let me see Freya and Jefferson the other day. Can you let me see them again? I wanna see them."

"Yeah." Henry agreed. "We wanna see Emma and Ella, too."

Rose nodded. "Yes, please?"

Kathryn knocked on the door, opening it. "Regina, you got a min-" She saw the kids. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Lisa recognized her as Abigail. "Oh, don't..." Flustered, she looked at Henry and Rose. "Worry about it."

Henry whispered. "You recognize her. Don't you?"

Lisa nodded.

Rose smiled, whispering. "Cool. Who is she?"

Before she could answer, Regina stood. "Henry, Rose, Lisa, why don't you get home and start your homework? I'll be there in a bit, and we can have dinner." The kids walked out. Kathryn broke down crying. "Kathryn, what is it?"

Kathryn sighed. "It's David. He's leaving me."

Regina sighed angrily. "That little homewrecker."

"Excuse me?" Kathryn asked.

"She just couldn't stay away, could she?" Regina asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked.

Regina gave her a look. "Why, Mary Margaret, of course."

"What's Mary Margaret got to do with this?" Kathryn asked. "What's Mary Margaret got to do with any of this? Regina, do you know something?"

"They've been having an affair." Regina answered.

Kathryn started to cry. "How do you know this? How, did you see something?"

Regina chose words carefully. "I... saw pictures. Sidney was always looking for scandal. It sells pictures. He showed me. I buried them, of course."

"Show me." Kathryn told her.

"Kathryn..." Regina trailed off.

"Show me." Kathryn repeated. Regina pulled out a manila envelope with pictures of David and Mary Margaret. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you two were working it out." Regina told her. "I _wanted_ you to work it out. Believe me, I want you two together."

"Why?" Kathryn asked. "Why do you care about any of this?"

Regina gave her a look. "Because I'm your friend."

"No, you're not." Kathryn argued. "A friend wouldn't do this. A friend wouldn't lie. Everyone is lying to me."

Kathryn left the office.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Shrine_**

In the middle of the woods, Tori, David and Abigail arrived to the shrine.

"What's this?" David asked.

"It's a shrine to the guardians of the lake." Tori answered. "Every man who faces them leaves an offering here first, asking for mercy." She picked up a helmet from the shrine to examine it. "I don't have anything to leave. I go the rest of the way alone."

"No, this is for me." Abigail told her. "You have to let me come with you."

Tori shook her head. "No. The only life I want in my hands is my own. Besides, this is where I come from. Half of what I am, anyway. It's time I face my family."

"They will kill you." David told her.

"Not if I kill them first." Tori replied. "They're monsters."

"You're not." David told her.

Tori managed a small smile. "The two of you, my sister Belle, Priscilla, you're the only ones that told me I wasn't a monster. Thank you. It's time for me to face my fate."

"Good luck, then." David told her. He looked at the shrine. "And don't forget..."

"As I said, I don't have anything to leave." Tori told them. "And a lot of good leaving something here did them."

Tori irreverently threw the helmet back, walking off to the lake.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Nolan House - Living Room_**

David was looking at old photos of himself and Kathryn, not feeling anything about them, putting them down, making a call on his phone, to Mary Margaret, who was walking through the school when her phone rang.

Mary Margaret answered. "Hey, did, uh, did you do it?"

David sighed. _"Yeah, it's bad."_

"I'm sorry." Mary Margaret told him.

"No, it was, um, it was really bad,".David explained.

"But you told the truth, so now we can pick up the pieces." Mary Margaret assured. "We can start over from a real place."

David nodded. "Hey, I wanna see you. _Can I come by when you get done at school?"_

 _"Of course."_ Mary Margaret answered. "I'll see you then, and David, you did the right thing."

They hung up.

...

 ** _Storybrooke Elementary School - Hallway_**

Freya was leaving her classroom, almost done with school for the day to head to the station for deputy work. Kathryn came bursting into the hallway, pushing past her.

Freya turned after her. "Oh. Hey. Watch where you're going." Kathryn turned to give her a look. Freya realized who she was. "Kathryn."

Mary Margaret walked up to them. "Freya, what's going on?" She saw Kathryn, in shock. "I'm sorry."

Kathryn slapped Mary Margaret across the face. "Screw you and your sorry."

People in the hallway looked up.

Freya looked around at everyone watching. "Yeah. Maybe you guys should take this elsewhere."

Kathryn was in no mood to listen.

"I understand you're upset, and you have every right to be." Mary Margaret told her.

"Thank you for that insight." Kathryn told her sarcastically in anger.

"Can you guys please talk somewhere private?" Freya asked. "Please?"

"Private?" Kathryn repeated. "Why does your friend get any consideration at all? She has shown none for me? Or my husband. All they did was lie."

Mary Margaret nodded. "We should have talked to you sooner, but we've been completely honest, we didn't lie."

"You didn't lie?" Kathryn repeated. "You snuck around, you have him break up my marriage with a pack of lies, with some crap about 'not being able to connect'? He didn't have any trouble connecting with you."

"David didn't tell you about us?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, of course not." Kathryn answered. "That would have been the honorable thing to do."

"But he said he would tell you." Mary Margaret told her.

"Well, then he lied to you, too." Kathryn told her. "Good luck making it work. You two deserve each other."

Kathryn walked off, leaving Mary Margaret in shock and heartbroken, while Freya was shocked and sympathetic.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Lake Nostos_**

Tori approached the shore of the lake, taking off her cloak, pulling out a leather canteen, going to fill it in the lake. The ripples from the canteen spread, and a shudder was heard throughout the lake.

Tori placed down the canteen, standing. "Where are you? Make yourselves known to me. Sirens, show yourselves."

Slowly, a beautiful woman adorned with jewels, one of the Sirens, raised from the center of the lake. "Here I am. It's just me for the night. I can call the others, if you'd like. Victoria."

Tori was in shock to see one of the Sirens, one of her family, finally after so long.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Granny's Diner - Outside_**

Emma, Ella and Freya were waiting outside. August pulled up in a car.

"I thought you only had the bike." Emma told him.

August smirked. "I'm borrowing."

"You gonna come in?" Ella asked. "I thought you wanted that drink."

"I do, but I didn't say here." August told them. "Get in."

"You want us to get into your car?" Emma asked.

"That's why I said 'get in'." August answered.

"How about if we go somewhere, we drive?" Freya asked.

"How about you stop having to control everything and take a leap of faith?" August replied. "You owe me a drink. Get in. I know a good watering hole."

Granny was standing behind the girls. "If you don't, I will."

The girls looked from Granny to August, exchanging a look, getting into the car. Granny smiled as they rode off.

...

 ** _Woods - Wishing Well_**

August drove his car up, and he and the girls got out.

"A watering hole?" Freya asked. "Literally?"

"Well, say what you want about me, but I always tell the truth." August told them.

"I always thought a drink was, like, wine or whiskey." Ella told him.

"What, do you want me to get you drunk?" August asked.

Ella smirked. "No."

August chuckled. "Next time."

Emma gave him a look. "You are optimistic."

August grabbed cups from the car. "They say there's something special about this well. There's even a legend. They say that the water from the well is fed by an underground lake, and that lake had magical properties."

August drew up water from the well.

"Magic?" Ella repeated. "You sound like Lisa."

August glanced at Freya. "Smart kid." Freya looked at him, becoming more convinced that he knew something about everything. "So this legend, it says that if you drink water from the well, something lost will be returned to you."

"Lake Nostos." Freya stated.

August smiled, nodding.

Emma looked at him. "You know an awful lot about this town for being a stranger."

August looked at Emma and Ella. "And you two know very little for being Co-Sheriffs."

"How do you know all this?" Freya asked. "You been here before?"

"I know all of this for one very simple reason." August told them. "I read the plague."

They followed his gaze to an engraved plague on the side of the wishing well.

"You actually believe that?" Emma asked.

"I'm a writer." August told them. "I have to have an open mind."

"Yeah, but magic?" Emma asked.

Freya shrugged. "Water is a very powerful thing. Cultures as old as time have worshiped it. It flows through all lands, connecting the entire world. If anything had mystical properties, if anything had magic, well, I'd say it'd be water."

"That's asking a lot to believe on faith." Ella told them.

"If you need evidence for everything, Ella, you're going to find yourself stuck in one place for a long time." Freya replied.

"Maybe." Emma told them. "Or maybe my sister and I'll just find the truth before anyone else."

August handed them each a cup of water. "Well, Miss Skeptics, there's one thing I can tell you for sure that requires no leap of faith and I know you'll agree with me."

"What's that?" Ella asked.

"It's good water." August answered.

They clinked cups, drinking. August seemed to know that Freya suspected him, smirking knowingly.

...

 ** _Street_**

Mary Margaret was walking down the street, seeing two women and a couple who saw her and started whispering as they got away from her as quickly as they could. She was worried continuing on her way, only to bump into Granny.

Granny looked up. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Excuse me." Mary Margaret told her. "I must not have been looking..."

Granny realized who she had bumped into. "Oh. You."

"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Granny told her, walking away.

Mary Margaret was on the verge of tears.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Lake Nostos_**

Tori looked at her blonde hair, then the Siren's, which was very similar to her own.

The Siren walked on the water, approaching Tori. "Hello, Victoria. Would you like me to call the others? Our family?"

"No." Tori answered. "I just want to know where he is."

"Your father, you mean?" The Siren answered. "I'm sorry. After he disobeyed our laws, bred a half-breed and let go a human he seduced, we had to punish him. He's dead."

Tori glared at her. "You killed him."

"Of course we did." The Siren answered. "He had to be punished for his crimes."

"He was a good one out of us, and you punished him because he wasn't a monster like you?" Tori asked, but already knowing the answer. "If you want to kill me, then kill me, because with my sister gone, my stepfather hating me and Priscilla no longer under my care, I have nothing left. I will never have nothing."

"You have no idea the kind of power you have, do you?" The Siren asked. "That's why you're so miserable with having lost everything. You don't need them, Victoria. All you need is yourself."

"You don't care about me." Tori replied. "None of you do. And you would rather kill me than have me as your family, just because of what I am. A half-breed. But I could want to kill you for what you are, too. A monster. At least I'm not like you."

"But you will be." The Siren told her. "All you have to do is open your mind to the things that you can do. I can show you. Come closer." Tori, a little fallen for the sound of the Siren song that the Siren was singing, started to walk into the lake, walking on water. "Closer."

Tori was standing still on the water, able to walk along the surface. She started to sing a Siren song that was far stronger than a normal Siren's because of her being a half-breed, causing the Siren in front of her to stop singing as she watched in shock. Tori was entranced by the things she was learning how to do. Sirens attacked Tori from underwater, pulling her under, dragging her down to the bottom depths of the lake. Tori, being part Siren, could breathe underwater, and wasn't in danger of drowning. She saw a dagger and a sword on the lake floor along the dead heroes and bones, also finding a Siren crown like the others were wearing, grabbing it. When Tori grabbed the crown, it started to glow with ocean colors, making all of the Sirens back away from her with an explosion of colors. Tori was in shock as she felt power flood through her from the crown, taking the dagger and sword to stab any of the Sirens that came to try to kill her, killing them to defend herself. Others were close to killing her, but Tori sang her Siren Song that was able to control them and make them stop, able to break free and kill them as well, starting to swim up to the top now that they were all dead and she was free to go. She reached the surface of the water, raising, almost like levitating, herself up to stand and walk on the water with much more ease than before. She reached the sand of the lake, standing with her feet still in the water, looking at the crown in her hands, slowly putting it on. She could see everything at once at the crown glowed with colors of the sea, smiling in awe.

She saw a vision of a man with Siren-like blonde hair walking toward her. "I knew one day you would come, Victoria. I was hoping the day would be when I was still alive, though."

Tori realized who he was. "You're the Siren that... My father."

"Yes." The Siren answered.

"But the other Sirens told me they killed you for punishment." Tori told him, confused. "How can I see you?"

"The crown you found, the one you're wearing, it was mine." The Siren answered. "My spirit was trapped inside when they killed me. I'm so sorry, Victoria."

"So I'll be able to see you every time that I wear this?" Tori asked.

The Siren nodded. "The crown is yours now... Tori." Tori couldn't help a small smile to hear him call her that. "It grants you much more power than you have on your own, and you already have so much power. More than an ordinary Siren."

Tori nodded in understanding. "Because I'm a half-bred Siren."

"Yes." The Siren answered. "Protect the crown no matter what the means, and use it wisely. Yes, it grants you more power, but if anyone should take it from you, they have the power to control you or kill you."

Tori was surprised, nervous, nodding in understanding. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't blame you for what you are." The Siren answered. "I did fall for your mother. And I never wanted to kill you or her. Which is why the other Sirens killed me."

"Did you... want to protect me?" Tori asked hesitantly.

"Very much so." The Siren answered. "I loved you. Even when I didn't know you." Tori managed to smile at this. "I can show you how to use your power, whenever you wear this crown. Your crown now. I can show you how to be good even if you are-"

"A monster?" Tori asked.

The Siren shook his head. "A Siren. Not all Sirens are monsters. I can show you how not to be a monster while still living as a Siren. I want to."

Tori smiled. "I would like that. Show me. Teach me. Even if you're dead... I can still be with you... Father."

They both smiled.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Street_**

David was washing the word 'tramp' written in large red spray paint, off of Mary Margaret's car.

Mary Margaret approached. "Who did this?"

David looked at her in surprise. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know how any of this happened."

"You don't know, really?" Mary Margaret asked skeptically.

"Mary Margaret, I can't control what other people do." David told her.

"No, but you can control what you do, and you lied, and now everyone is calling me a tramp." Mary Margaret replied.

"Who told her?" David asked.

Mary Margaret gave him a look. "That is exactly the wrong question. The real question is why didn't you do what we discussed? Why didn't you tell her?"

"I thought we could spare her feelings." David answered.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Right, you thought, not we, you, and we discussed this."

David sighed worriedly in regret. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Now everyone is hurt." Mary Margaret pointed out. "We had an understanding, we had an agreement, but you not only lied to her, you lied to me."

David walked closer apologetically. "Mary Margaret. Please. Listen to me. If we want to, if-if this-if what we have is love, we have to do what you said. We have to pick up the pieces, and we gotta move on."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "David, this isn't love. What we have is something else entirely, what we have is destructive, and it has to stop."

"Come on." David told her, trying to reach out to her, but she turned away. "What are you saying?"

"That we shouldn't be together." Mary Margaret answered.

They were both crying.

...

In the street, Freya was brushing dead leaves off of her car, walking around it, seeing a case on the ground covered in leaves, frowning in confusion, kneeling next to it to open it, revealing Lisa's storybook, sighing in relief, taking it out of the case, standing, chuckling, knowing that because she had drank the water from the well, it had brought her the book that she had given to Lisa.

...

 ** _Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Regina was watering plants in her office.

Kathryn walked in. "It's beautiful. I had no idea you were so good with plants."

Regina looked down. "Well, better than with people, it would seem." She turned to face her. "What are you doing here? I thought after what happened, I'd be the last person you'd want to see."

Kathryn managed a small smile. "So did I, and then I thought about it, and I realized I owed you an apology."

Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "Kathryn, you don't-"

"I know you would never do anything to hurt me." Kathryn told her. "I was just so angry and confused, and I snapped. I'm sorry. I've just been fighting so hard to hold onto David, I've never stopped to ask myself why."

"He's your husband." Regina told her. "You love each other. You always have."

"No, we haven't." Kathryn disagreed, showing a picture of Mary Margaret and David to Regina. "See the way he looks at her? He's never looked at me like that, not even before his accident."

Regina sighed. "Kathryn, relationships take work. You can't give up so easily."

"Have you ever been in love?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes." Regina answered. "Once."

"Then you're lucky." Kathryn told her. "Because what I'm coming to understand is that I haven't. What they have is real. It's true." She sighed. "My marriage to David, it just was like an illusion. I don't know how it happened, but it was never real. I know that now. The way David looks at Mary Margaret... that's what I want for me, and I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna find it."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

Kathryn smiled. "I'm sticking to my plan. I'm moving to Boston, alone. If I stay here, I'll never be happy."

"And what about David?" Regina asked.

Kathryn nodded. "I wrote him a letter, him and Mary Margaret. I told them they should be together."

Regina gave her a look. "Uh, I'm sorry. You did what?"

Kathryn closed her eyes, shrugging. "I can't see him, not now. It's just too painful." She hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you, Regina. You've been a good friend to me."

Regina sighed, nervous. "You're really going?"

Kathryn pulled away. "You know, it's funny. I've always had this irrational fear of leaving Storybrooke, like something was holding me back. Is that crazy?"

Regina chuckled. "No, change is always frightening, but you know what, Kathryn? This just may be what you need. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for."

Regina smiled, looking sinister.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

Tori rejoined Abigail and David next to the statue of Frederick, who both laughed in shock and relief to see her alive.

Tori handed her canteen to Abigail. "Water from Lake Nostos, as requested."

David smiled in shock. "Remarkable. How did you manage to stay alive and slay the beasts?"

"I had help." Tori answered, touching the crown on her head. "My father's spirit is inside this crown. He helped me defeat the Sirens. He helped save me. He strengthened my own power. It was a battle we won together."

"You can see your father's spirit?" David asked in shock.

"Yes." Tori answered. "And he's going to teach me how to use my powers for good instead of being afraid of them." David and Abigail smiled. "He's already taught me that like mermaids, Sirens can create portals to other worlds with our crowns, and swim through them. I can search all the realms for my sister and hopefully also manage to find her and Priscilla. I can do anything and everything I've wanted to do."

"That is wonderful, Tori." David told her.

"I'm so happy for you." Abigail told her. "One trip to the lake, finding a crown so you can have your father's spirit with you to guide and teach you... you're like a completely different person already. Full of light and joy."

They smiled. Tori indicated the statue. Abigail walked toward the statue, pouring the water over his head which trailed down his body, melting the gold around his armor, and he fell to his knees. Abigail gasped in relief and joy, shocked, kneeling next to him. David and Tori watched in shock and awe. Abigail pulled the helmet off of Frederick's head, laughing in joy, kissing him.

"Abigail, what happened to me?" Frederick asked.

"You were trapped, but now you're free." Abigail answered. They smiled, continuing to kiss. David and Tori smiled slightly, looking away. Frederick noticed them. Abigail stood. "This is James and Victoria. Tori is the one who freed you."

Frederick stepped closer to shake Tori's hand. "I am forever indebted to you."

Tori smiled, looking at Abigail. "Well, pay me back by walking down the aisle with someone you truly belong with." She looked at David. "And perhaps giving James here a horse and supplies for a journey as well."

"Done." Frederick answered.

Abigail walked closer to embrace Tori gratefully in relief. "Thank you so much. What about you? Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure." Tori admitted. "All I know is that I can travel anywhere I need to go to look for my sister. Maybe reunite with Priscilla." She touched the crown on her head. "I have all I need." They smiled. Tori looked at David. "Where will you go?"

"To find Snow White." David answered.

Abigail smiled. "You are going after her."

David sighed. "True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for." Frederick and Abigail looked at each other, smiling. "Because once you find it, it can never be replaced."

"How will you know where to find her?" Tori asked.

"Well, a bird helped me track her down once." David explained. "Hopefully it can again."

"Well, then good luck." Tori told him.

"Oh, and James, please make haste." Abigail told him. "When King George discovers that the union of the kingdoms has been ruined, he will come after you. Some people will stop at nothing to destroy the happiness of others."

"I hope you'll find what you're looking for, James." Tori told him.

"I wish the same for you as well, Tori," David told her, walking away.

Tori smiled, walking toward the lake. Once she stepped onto the water, her crown glowed with the colors of the sea. She saw a vision of her father's spirit, smiling. "Show me the way... Father."

As she was learning what to do from her father, Tori was able to use the power of her crown to open a portal in the water in front of her, smiling, laughing in awe and excitement, sitting on the water, sliding down into the portal as she swam through it to wherever it would take her to next.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Nolan House - Living Room_**

Regina had a key ring that held keys that could open every place in the town, using one of the keys to open the door, walking in, finding Kathryn's letter to David and Mary Margaret, taking it so they wouldn't now that Kathryn wanted them to be together, putting the letter into her purse, leaving.

...

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Storybrooke Elementary School - Outside_**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were sitting outside. Henry was playing his game, while Rose was playing with the doll that Regina had given them.

Freya walked out of school, toward them. "Hey, guys."

The three kids smiled, embracing her. "Freya!"

Freya smiled, hugging them back. They pulled away.

"Regina's still trying to get us transferred out of your class." Lisa explained. "For good. But the school board is not doing it. Not without a good reason."

"But she's the mayor." Rose told her. "She has people on the inside. She could have us all transferred out. But we don't want to be."

"We wanna stay in your class." Henry agreed. "We gotta stay in your class. You know what for." He leaned closer to whisper. "Operation Cobra."

They smiled. Freya and Lisa looked away, seeing Paige (counterpart to Grace in Storybrooke) across the playground, both looking upset that she didn't know them as anything more than a teacher or a classmate, especially Freya since Grace was her real daughter. Emma and Ella walked up to them.

Ella looked at Henry. "Wow. I love that game."

Henry and Rose hugged Ella, smiling. "Ella."

Ella smiled, embracing them back.

"'Space Paranoids', right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Lisa answered. "Regina got it for Henry."

Rose held up her doll. "She got this doll for me too."

"Ella and I used to play that all the time when we were kids." Emma explained.

"Relax." Ella told him. "It's all in the wrists."

"Hey, guys." Freya told them. "You two here to see the kids. And you're here to come get me for my after school work. Got it."

Emma and Ella smiled.

"Our mom's picking us up in, like, five minutes." Henry told them.

"All right." Emma told them. "We'll be quick then."

Freya took out the storybook. "I just have something I'd like to give you, Lisa."

Lisa took the book excitedly, smiling. "You fought it. Where'd you get it?"

"I found it in a gutter." Freya answered.

"It must have fallen off the dump truck on the way to the junkyard and got tossed around in the rain and somehow made its way back to you." Emma told her.

"Wow." Rose told them. "That's crazy."

"What other explanation could there be?" Ella asked.

Henry frowned. "I don't know. Freya?"

"Well, we did drink from the waters that bring what's lost back to us." Freya explained.

Lisa looked up when she realized what she meant.

Ella gave Freya an amused look. "Don't tell me you believe in the myth."

"I found the book right next to my car." Freya told them.

"And that's supposed to prove what?" Emma asked.

Freya was frustrated with how hard it was to get them to stop being skeptic.

"Well, whatever happened, it came back to Freya." Ella told them.

Lisa smiled. "Maybe it means our luck is changing."

Henry nodded. "Operation Cobra is back on."

"It's a sign." Rose agreed. "Things are gonna get better."

"I hope you're right, kids." Emma told them.

"We gotta go." Ella told them, hugging Henry and Rose one more time, who smiled and returned the embrace.

"And Lisa, I got something to tell you when we have more time." Freya told her.

"Like what?" Lisa asked.

They saw Regina pull up in her car.

"We'll have to tell you later." Emma told them.

"Bye." Henry told them.

Emma, Ella and Freya walked away. Henry, Rose and Lisa watched them walk away, smiling, looking at Lisa's book, seeing an illustration of David on horseback in the woods.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

David rode horseback through the woods, coming upon a clearing. "Snow! Snow White! Snow, are you there?"

Red Riding Hood walked closer. "I'm Red. A friend of Snow White and Priscilla's. They're gone."

"Then I'll find Snow." David told her. "I will always find her. And I will convince her that we belong together. I will always fight for her, no matter what comes between us."

Red smiled. "It won't be much of a fight."

"What are you talking about?" David asked.

"Snow wants to be with you more than anything." Red answered.

David gave her a look. "Don't mock me. Snow told me that we can't be together because she doesn't love me."

"She left here to break up your wedding because she's in love with you." Red explained. "Unless something changed her mind along the way."

David realized what happened, angry. "Not something. Someone."

"Find Priscilla," Red told him. "She knows where Snow is. Priscilla can lead you right to her." They heard men on horseback riding closer. "James, who are they?"

"That someone." David answered. "King George."

King George was among the guards on horseback. "Bring me his head!"

David got onto his horse, turning to Red. "Come on!"

David helped Red get onto his horse. The two rose away while the men followed them.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Mary Margaret's Loft - Mary Margaret's Room_**

Mary Margaret was lying down on the large bed, having been crying. Emma and Ella had returned home, looking at her sadly in sympathy.

"You feel like talking about it yet?" Emma asked.

"Nope." Mary Margaret answered.

"You wanna be alone?" Ella asked.

"Nope." Mary Margaret answered.

Emma and Ella sat down, lying down on either side of Mary Margaret.

...

 ** _Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Regina removed the letter Kathryn had wrote for David and Mary Margaret from her bag, preparing to burn it.

...

 ** _On the Road_**

Kathryn was driving, intending on leaving Storybrooke, nervous but excited, smiling, sighing, driving along, nearing the town limits and the sign that said: You are now leaving Storybrooke, but never got the chance to pass the sign or leave the town.

...

 ** _Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Regina used a lighter to burn the letter, watching it burn smugly in satisfaction, tossing the letter into the fireplace.

...

 ** _On the Road_**

Frederick's counterpart in this world, a gym teacher named Jim, pulled up to the town limits, seeing that Kathryn's car had crashed at the side of the road next to the sign, pulling over, getting out to check what was wrong or to help with what he could, walking toward Kathryn's car, opening the driver's seat door, only to find that the airbag was deployed, and Kathryn was missing.

,,.

 ** _Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Regina sat down on the couch, watching the letter burn in the fireplace, smirking smugly, satisfied, sinister.


	16. Dreamy

**_Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Sky_**

A pink fairy named Nova was flying with a bag of Fairy Dust as the Blue Fairy looked on. Nova came crashing down into the clouds.

"Easy." Blue Fairy chided.

"Sorry." Nova apologized.

"Careful, careful." Blue Fairy told her. "Fairy dust is the most precious substance in all the land." Nova went to put the fairy dust down, and the Blue Fairy reached toward her nervously. "Its magic is what powers the world. This is the year's supply. We must be cautious."

Nova nodded in understanding. "I know."

"Because next year, you'll be doing this alone." Blue Fairy explained.

"I'll still be picking up dust?" Nova asked. "I thought I'd be a fairy godmother by then."

Blue Fairy laughed. "Oh, Nova, you really are a dreamer. Your journey is just beginning. Can you make it home from the mines with all the dust safe?" Nova nodded. "Okay."

Blue Fairy flew away. Nova grabbed the fairy dust, flying after Blue Fairy. As she did, some of the fairy dust spilled out of the bag, spiraling down into a hole in the ground.

...

 ** _Mine Nursery_**

The mined was filled with eggs. The fairy dust fell onto a dwarf egg. The egg started moving.

Watchy noticed the egg moving. "This one's ready."

"No, it's too early, Watchy." Bossy told him. Watchy used a stethoscope on the egg. "This unit isn't scheduled to hatch till sundown."

"Well, someone's eager to get out before the rest of his brothers." Watchy told him.

The egg started making a cracking noise. Bossy and Watchy backed away. The dwarf that cracked the eggshell and peered out with a happy grin on his face was first named Dreamy, but we knew him today as Grumpy.

Bossy smiled. "Welcome to the world, dwarf."

Dreamy was still grinning.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day One_**

 ** _Morning - Granny's Diner_**

Leroy (Dreamy/Grumpy) was having breakfast, cracking open an egg to eat. Walter (Sleepy) and Mr. Clark (Sneezy) walked in.

Clark sneezed. "Excuse me, Leroy, uh, do you mind scooting over a seat so Walter and I can sit together?"

"If I wanted to sit there, I would've sat there." Leroy replied. "If you want a seat, try dragging your sorry asses out of bed a little earlier."

"You're a real ray of sunshine as-" Clark started before he sneezed all over Leroy's food.

Leroy was even more annoyed. "Congrats. Just lost my appetite. Seat's all yours."

Leroy stood to leave.

Mary Margaret walked in, clearing her throat. "Excuse me." When everyone ignored her, she cleared her throat again, speaking louder. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Emma, Ella and Freya were sitting at a table. "I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us. Miner's Day." Everyone was now listening. "As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers, so who wants to join me?" Nobody was interested, going back to eating and talking. Emma, Ella and Freya exchanged a sympathetic look. Leroy walked up to Mary Margaret. "Leroy, you wanna volunteer?"

"I wanna leave, sister," Leroy answered. "You're blocking the door."

Mary Margaret stepped aside. "Of course. Uh, you know, if you wanted to help, it could really be a-"

"Oh, yeah, right, quite a team we'd make." Leroy told her sarcastically. "Town harlot, town drunk. The only person in this town people like less than me is you. If you're coming to me, you're screwed."

Leroy left the diner. Mary Margaret was disappointed and upset, leaving as well. Emma, Ella and Freya stood to follow her.

...

 ** _Outside_**

Mary Margaret was walking. Emma, Ella and Freya walked up to her.

"Hey." Emma told her. "Mind if we join you? So, what the hell is Miner's Day? And why are you beating yourself up over it?"

"It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition." Freya answered. "The nuns used to make candles, trade them with the miners for coal."

"Coal?" Ella repeated. "In Maine? If they were mining lobster, I'd understand."

Freya smiled. "Look, I don't know. Now they use it as a fundraiser. It's an amazing party. Everyone loves it."

"It doesn't seem like everyone loves it." Ella pointed out.

"It's not Miner's Day." Freya explained.

Ella and Emma gave her a look. "Freya."

"No, she's right." Mary Margaret told them. "It's me. Last week, I had ten volunteers. This week they all dropped out."

"You two think this is about what happened with David?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I know it is." Mary Margaret answered. "A few of them told me as much. I've never been a homewrecker before."

"It's gonna roll over." Ella told her. "Yo made a mistake with David. It happens."

"You don't have to do charity to win people's hearts back," Emma told her.

Mary Margaret sighed. "I have to do something. And this is the best I can do. I've ruined my life."

Emma was surprised when her phone rang. "Oh." She answered. "Emma Swan. Standing with Ella Swan and Freya Gold. Right now, yeah. Yeah, we'll be right down."

Emma hung up.

Ella sighed. "Well, apparently, duty calls. Hang in there."

"And if there's anything we can do to help, we will." Emma told her.

"You know we will." Freya told her.

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement, watching them walk away.

...

 ** _Town Square_**

Mother Superior (Blue Fairy) was painting a banner reading: Miner's Day is Here! Leroy was walking by where Astrid (Nova) was using glitter, accidentally spilling some.

Astrid looked down from the ladder she was on. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It just slipped out of my hand. I..."

Leroy smiled. "No problem at all."

"I really am so sorry." Astrid told him, climbing down the ladder, brushing the glitter off of Leroy. "I-I was so busy trying to get the lights to work that I didn't realize I was about to knock it off the ladder."

"Let me take a look at those lights for you." Leroy told her, climbing up the ladder. "Here's your problem. You're overloading the transformer. You can't mess around with these lights. The whole thing could've blown up on you."

"Oh, then I guess that makes you my hero." Astrid told him.

"I'm nobody's hero, sister." Leroy told her.

Astrid chuckled. "Oh, you can just call me Astrid."

"I call everybody sister." Leroy explained. "I'm Leroy."

Leroy turned the lights on.

Astrid gasped. "How did you do that?" Leroy chuckled. "Are you an electrician?"

Leroy climbed down. "I'm in the custodial services game."

Astrid didn't know what to say. "That's... wonderful."

"No, it's not." Leroy told her. "What I really wanted to do was sail. I even bought a boat. It's a real clunker. I was gonna fix it up, sail around the world, say goodbye to this hellhole. Oh, I'm sorry, sister."

"It's okay," Astrid told him. "You know, someone once told me, you can do anything as long as you can dream it."

"You really think so?" Leroy asked.

"Sure." Astrid answered. "Look how easily you fixed those lights. I bet you could do anything." She brushed off glitter from his mustache. "I should, uh, get back to the volunteer center. Nice to meet you, Leroy."

Astrid walked away, looking back at Leroy multiple times, almost bumping into people. Leroy was smiling.

...

 ** _Storybrooke Town Line_**

Emma, Ella and Freya were investigating the crash, taking pictures of the interior of Kathryn's crashed car, searching it over.

Sidney drove up, getting out of his car, walking toward them. "Mind if I take a look, too?"

"What for?" Ella asked.

"Well, just because I got fired from 'The Mirror' doesn't mean I can't do a little freelance reporting," Sidney told them, taking a picture of the car. "So what do we got here?"

"Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road," Emma explained. "Abandoned. Engine running. Nobody around."

Freya sighed. "Registered to Kathryn Nolan. She's MIA."

"Kathryn Nolan?" Sidney repeated. "Whose husband very publicly left her?" Freya investigated the back of the car. "I mean, the story writes itself. If I get a scoop like that, 'The Daily Mirror' would have no choice but to take me back."

"Calm down, tiger." Ella told him. "You don't work for Regina anymore. Kathryn got accepted to a law school at Boston."

Freya shrugged. "Maybe after David dumped her, she decided to leave town. Car broke down. She hitched the rest of the way."

Emma nodded. "That's what I would do if I was running away from my problems."

"You have done that before, Emma," Ella pointed out.

"So have you, Ella," Emma replied.

Ella smirked. "You've done it more."

Freya smiled in amusement, opening the trunk, finding a suitcase. "And, uh, would either of you leave your clothes in the car?"

Emma sighed. "Time to pull Kathryn's phone records and find out who she spoke to last."

"Yeah, you know, if you go through the Sheriff's department, it'll take you days to get those." Sidney told them. "I've got a contact over at the phone company who used to help me out when I was at the newspaper. I can get those in a couple hours."

"Great." Ella told him. "Call us the minute you get your hands on those phone records."

David pulled up in his truck.

"There he is." Emma told them.

Freya sighed. "Time to break the news."

David got out of his truck, confused.

"You really think he doesn't know?" Ella asked.

"We're about to find out." Freya answered.

Freya, Ella and Emma hesitantly walked toward David.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Mines_**

Dwarfs were being fitted for clothing and being cleaned.

Bossy was taking Dreamy's measurements. "Arms up."

Dreamy did as told. "What am I?"

"You're a dwarf." Bossy answered.

"What am I doing?" Dreamy asked.

"Being cleaned." Bossy answered.

Dreamy closed his eyes, confused. "Who was the woman I saw?"

"What woman?" Bossy asked.

Dreamy lowered his hands. "The one I saw right before I hatched. She was beautiful. I want to see her again."

Bossy laughed. "You must be dreaming. There are no female dwarfs. Dwarfs don't fall in love, dwarfs don't get married, and dwarfs don't have children. Why do you think you were hatched from an egg?"

"Then what do we do?" Dreamy asked.

"We work." Bossy answered.

"And we like it?" Dreamy asked.

"We love it." Bossy answered. "We even whistle while we do it. We mine the diamonds that get crushed into dust that give light to the world. You and your seven brethren will bring joy to yourselves and to everyone. Come on." He led Dreamy to the other dwarfs. "This is your team. These are your brothers. Everyone, grab an ax. It'll give you your dwarf name." Stealthy, Happy, Doc, Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful, Dopey and Dreamy each got their ax in turn, reading their names. "The ax never lies, Dreamy. Okay, folks, grab a lantern and move out. Today is the first day of the rest of your lives. Welcome to the mines."

The dwarfs walked off to work, whistling Heigh-Ho.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa_**

Leroy walked in, whistling, seeing Mary Margaret, walking closer. "Where can I sign up?" Mary Margaret looked at him skeptically. "What? I want to volunteer to sell candles."

Mary Margaret gave him a look. "No, you don't, you made that very clear this morning at Granny's."

Leroy glanced toward Astrid. "Well, maybe I saw the light. I mean, maybe somebody showed it to me. What difference does it make, sister? It looks like you can use all the help you can get."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Okay, I need help manning the candle booth. No swearing, no drinking, and I get to call the shots."

Leroy held up his hand in a promise as she handed him a clipboard.

Mother Superior looked at Astrid. "You ordered how many tanks of helium?"

"I meant to order 12." Astrid told her nervously.

Mother Superior looked over paperwork. "You ordered 12 dozen. Return them."

Astrid was even more nervous. "There are no refunds."

"We needed that money." Mother Superior told her. "You knew that. You know how he feels about us." She stood. "You fix this, Sister Astrid. You fix it now."

Mother Superior walked away. Astrid sighed deeply, sitting down.

Leroy approached Astrid. "Hey. What's the problem?"

Astrid sighed. "The problem is I'm an idiot. We get a stipend each year for expenses, and it's all carefully budgeted except for the part where I spent it all on helium." She stood, pacing anxiously. "And now we can't pay our rent."

Leroy didn't get the big deal. "So you'll make it up when you get your next stipend."

"Which isn't till next month." Astrid explained. "The rent is due next week. And the only income we have are these candles."

"Well, so how many do you need to sell?" Leroy asked, concerned.

"Like a thousand." Astrid answered.

"How many did you sell last year?" Leroy asked.

"42." Astrid answered.

Mary Margaret noticed them talking.

Leroy made a face. "Ask your landlord to cut you a break."

Astrid scoffed. "Mr. Gold doesn't offer much leeway."

"Mr. Gold's your landlord?" Leroy asked.

Astrid nodded. "If we miss a payment, we're out, and then they'll reassign us, and we'll have to leave Storybrooke."

"No, you won't." Leroy told her. "You know why you only sold 42 last year? Because you didn't have me." Mary Margaret was listening, rolling her eyes slightly. "This year we're going to sell all of them." Mary Margaret looked at him in surprise. "And if we can't, I know Mr. Gold's daughter, Freya Gold. I'm good friends with her, and so is Mary Margaret. Maybe we can talk to Freya, see if she can try to talk her father into cutting you come slack."

Astrid smiled, touched. "Wow, Leroy, I guess you really are my hero."

Leroy sighed bashfully, smiling slightly. Mary Margaret looked away, sighing.

...

 ** _Storybrooke Town Line_**

Emma, Ella, Freya and Sidney were showing David to Kathryn's car.

"She's just gone?" David asked, stunned.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Emma asked.

David shook his head. "I-I don't... I don't understand. W-what happened?"

"We don't know." Ella told him. "We're trying to find out."

"What can you tell us?" Emma asked. "When was the last time you spoke to Kathryn?"

David sighed. "Yesterday afternoon."

"Okay, look, I know there has been lies and deceit, and I'm really not judging you." Freya told him. "But is that the truth?"

"Yes." David answered. "I haven't spoken to her since we... I ended things. And I came home yesterday, and all her things were gone. I assumed she was going to Boston. That's what she told me. Am I suspect or something?"

"No." Ella answered. "Emma and I know when people are telling the truth, David."

"And Ella and I know you are." Emma agreed. "She hasn't even been gone 24 hours."

"She's not even technically missing." Freya told them. "But if she is, trust me. We will find her."

...

 ** _Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Regina was printing out Kathryn's phone records, smirking, making a call. "Hello, Sidney? Those phone records you wanted? I have them. And I think you'll find them quite helpful."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Mines_**

Dreamy was shoveling diamonds onto a conveyor belt that worked its way through the rest of the machine to make fairy dust at the bottom.

Nova was there, watching the fairy dust, and once she was sure that she had gotten enough of the dust, she tried to turn the machine off, but the lever was stuck. "Come on. Help, someone!" Dreamy ran closer to turn it off. "Oh, thank you."

Dreamy looked at her in recognition. "It's you."

Nova looked up in confusion. "Do we know each other?"

They walked along.

"You're the woman I saw in my dreams right before I hatched last year." Dreamy explained.

Nova turned to look at him in surprise, smiling, placing the bag of fairy dust on a platform. "You're one?"

Dreamy smiled. "I know. I look young for my age."

Nova smiled, until she realized the platform she had placed the bag on was raising and getting away. "Oh, no, the fairy dust!" She was whimpering in shock and horror as she watched the bag of fairy dust move across another conveyor belt toward a fire. Dreamy hopped up the machine, climbing up to the conveyor belt, managing to catch the rope on the bag with his pick ax before it reached the fire, saving it. Nova smiled in shock and relief, cheering. Dreamy rode a wheel down to the ground, walking toward her with the bag. Nova sighed in relief, taking the bag. "Oh, I'm an idiot. All I ever wanted to be was a fairy godmother. That was my dream, but I can't even pick up fairy dust alone. I'm so clumsy."

"No, you're not." Dreamy told her. "I think you'd make a great fairy godmother."

Nova looked at him thoughtfully, touched. "You really think so?"

"I believe you can do anything you want, as long as you can dream it." Dreamy answered.

Nova smiled, offering her hand. "I'm Nova."

Dreamy shook her hand. "I'm Dreamy."

Nova looked down nervously. "You know, Dreamy, as fairies, we get to spend very little time in your world, and I was thinking about making a stop on my way back. Have you ever been to see the fireflies?"

"I barely even get out of the mines." Dreamy answered.

Nova looked up, excited. "Oh, I heard it's beautiful, that they come out just after sunset on Firefly Hill. I was going to see them tonight on my way back."

Dreamy smiled. "Oh, sounds fun. Have a good time."

Dreamy started to walk away.

Nova was amused, tilting her head, following nervously. "Dreamy? Thanks. You're my hero."

Nova turned to leave, looking back at Dreamy, laughing, leaving. Dreamy was smiling.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Town Square_**

Mary Margaret and Leroy were trying to sell candles.

"Buy your Miner's Day candles here." Mary Margaret called. "Handmade by Storybrooke's very own nuns. Light your way to a good cause by buying a candle." Everyone who was passing was ignoring her, glaring at her, walking away. Leroy sighed. Mary Margaret was disappointed. "This isn't working."

"You're right." Dreamy told her. "We should pack it up."

"Now you're quitting?" Mary Margaret asked.

Leroy gave her a look. "If the customers won't come to us, we gotta go to them, door to door."

Mary Margaret tilted her head. "If they hate us here, what makes you think they'll like us in their homes?"

Leroy smirked. "Exactly. They'll pay us just to leave."

Elsewhere, Sidney was doing a ring toss, when Freya, Emma and Ella walked up to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked.

"What's happening?" Sidney asked.

"I just got off the phone with Kathryn's school in Boston." Ella answered. "Registration was this morning. She never showed up."

"Something did happen." Emma told them.

"Sure looks that way." Ella agreed.

Mary Margaret walked up to them, side by side with Leroy. "Oh, girls, help me out. What's more sympathetic, um, scarf or no scarf?"

"Uh, scarf." Emma answered, confused.

Ella and Freya nodded in agreement, just as confused. "Yeah."

Leroy looked at Mary Margaret. "Come on, we're on a schedule. Oh, hey, Freya, if selling candles doesn't work, don't go anywhere, we need to talk to you about your dad."

Freya frowned in confusion, opening her mouth to speak, but Mary Margaret and Leroy were already walking away.

Sidney looked at Freya, Emma and Ella. "Why didn't you say anything? You're looking for a suspect, someone with a motive. Pixie cut over there has gone one a mile high."

"She had nothing to do with anything." Emma told him. "Trust us."

"But she's the one-" Sidney started.

Ella gave him a look. "Trust us. Especially Freya. She's been best friends with Mary Margaret for as long as anyone can remember."

"Freya knows her." Emma agreed. "Better than almost anyone. At least right now."

"Just get us those phone records." Ella told him.

The girls walked away.

...

 ** _Houses_**

Mary Margaret was going door to door with Leroy, speaking to a couple. "Hi, we're selling candles for Miner's Day."

The woman scoffed. "We're not interested."

The woman closed the door in their faces. Over and over again, more and more people slammed their doors in their faces, each one discouraging them more.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Tavern_**

The dwarfs were sitting at their table, drinking, eating, laughing and having a good time, except for Dreamy, who was withdrawn.

Bossy noticed, walking over to sit in front of Dreamy. "What's the matter? You've barely touched your food."

Dreamy shrugged. "I don't know. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I don't feel at all like myself. Maybe I should have Doc take a look at me."

"You're gonna trust a dwarf that got his medical degree from a pick ax?" Bossy asked. "I wouldn't worry about it. Dwarfs don't get sick. It must be in your head."

Belle and Tori were sitting nearby at the bar. (This flashback was obviously right after Young Priscilla and Rumplestiltskin had let them leave their house, before Belle was taken and before Tori went off on her mission to find her, before the flashbacks of What Happened to Frederick.)

"It's not in his head." Belle told them. "It's in his heart. You're in love."

"Oh, that's impossible." Bossy told them. "Dwarfs can't fall in love."

Belle looked at Dreamy. "Trust me. I know love, and you're in it."

"You both obviously know love." Tori told them. "I haven't ever been in it. Most men run away from me when they learn what I am. What's it like? To be in love?"

Belle smiled. "It's the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world. Love is hope. It fuels our dreams. And if you're in it, you need to enjoy it, because love doesn't always last forever."

"But if love's so great, then why do I feel so bad right now?" Dreamy asked.

"You need to be with the person you love." Belle answered.

"That much I know." Tori told him. "Belle was happy when we were living with her love, his daughter Priscilla, even though there were complications and scares. Now that we're out here, my half-sister's been so miserable. What about you?"

"How do I know she feels the same way?" Dreamy asked. "All she talked about was going to see some fireflies, not loving me."

"What did she tell you about these fireflies?" Tori asked.

Dreamy sighed. "That she was gonna go see them on the hilltop tonight, that she heard they were the most beautiful sight in all the land." Belle and Tori exchanged a look, smiling knowingly, laughing. "What?"

"She wasn't telling you about the fireflies." Tori answered. "She was inviting you to go be with her."

"You think so?" Dreamy asked hopefully.

Belle nodded, looking down. "I've had my heart broken enough to know when somebody's reaching out. And Tori here is subtle like that when she wants someone to join her."

"Now go." Tori told him. "Find your love. Find your hope. Find your dreams."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa_**

Astrid accidentally dropped a few things, picking them up. Leroy slowly approached her, looking toward Mary Margaret, who nodded for him to tell her about their lack of success.

Astrid saw Leroy, smiling. "Hi."

"I have to talk to you." Leroy told her. "See, I have some bad news."

Astrid frowned, worried. "Oh, no. What is it?"

Leroy was hesitant to tell her. "The bad news is that..." He couldn't tell her. "You nuns are gonna be real busy making candles, 'cause me and Mary Margaret just sold them all." Mary Margaret looked at him in disbelief. "You're not losing the convent. You're not going anywhere."

Astrid smiled, laughing happily and excitedly, embracing Leroy suddenly, surprising him, but he returned the embrace.

...

Mary Margaret pulled Leroy aside, whispering. "How could you tell Astrid that we sold all those candles? That is $5,000, Leroy, $5,000 that we don't have."

Lery whispered. "Don't worry about it, all right? I got a plan."

"A plan, like going door to door and having everyone in town laugh in our faces?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A plan like talking to Freya about talking to her dad," Leroy answered. "I know you think that Gold's not gonna listen to Freya, so if that doesn't work, I got a backup plan. Just give me till the end of the day."

"And why is this so important to you?" Mary Margaret asked.

Leroy looked toward Astrid. "The nuns, they're gonna have to leave."

Mary Margaret gasped in realization. "Oh, my God, you like her. She is a nun, Leroy. Could you possibly pick anyone any less available?"

"Says the girl who went after a married guy/" Leroy replied. "At the end of the day, you're no better than I am. You got your reasons for being here, I got mine, and when I say I'm gonna get that $5,000, I'm gonna _get_ that $5,000."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Firefly Hill_**

Dreamy ran to the hill to check out the fireflies, hoping to find Nova there.

Nova walked closer, smiling. "I didn't think you were gonna show up."

Dreamy smiled. "I was afraid I was too late."

Nova gave him a teasing look. "Well, you did cut it pretty close. Come on."

Nova led Dreamy out to look at the town.

Dreamy watched in awe. "Wow! Look at all those lights. Are those the fireflies?"

"No, that's the village." Nova answered in amusement. "And beyond that, all the lights of the kingdom."

Dreamy sighed. "You've seen a lot of this world, haven't you?"

Nova pouted. "From a distance, yes."

"What's wrong with that?" Dreamy asked.

"Flying over the world and being a part of it aren't exactly the same thing." Nova answered.

"Well, at least you've seen the world." Dreamy pointed out. "Me, I live in the mines, underground. All I ever see is diamonds and dirt and dwarfs. You know, we could see it together. Get a boat, sail all over, explore everything the world has to offer."

They both smiled, when they saw the fireflies start to glow.

"Oh, look." Nova told him. They both watched in awe. Nova reached over to kiss Dreamy. "Okay, let's do it. Tomorrow night, after I drop off the dust, let's meet back here. We'll run off together, we'll see the world."

Dreamy reached out to hold her hand. "Sounds like a dream come true."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Gold's Pawnshop_**

Freya walked in. "Papa, we need to have a talk."

Gold walked closer. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Hello, Priscilla. I was wondering when you would reach out to your father for help again."

"I'm not here for you, or for me." Freya replied. "I'm here for a friend."

Gold nodded in amusement and understanding. "Oh. I see. The things that you'll do for your friends. I've never understood why and how you've always gone to such lengths for your friends."

"Well, I understand why you wouldn't understand it, being you've never had a friend and will never have one." Freya replied. "And any friends that you may have, you lose because you like to torture them. See, the secret to having and keeping friends is not torturing them, Papa, it's helping them."

Gold smirked in amusement, nodding in acknowledgement. "Ouch. Witty, but true."

"You remember when the dwarfs let me and Snow stay with them for shelter when Regina had hold of Lisa, after I saved their lives?" Freya asked. "Well, now I'm trying to repay that kindness by helping Grumpy's counterpart in this world, Leroy, help the nuns."

"The nuns?" Gold repeated, smirking. "Oh, because they're renting from me and your friend thinks that you can talk me out of evicting them. So that's what this is about."

"Come on, Papa." Freya told him. "You're rich. You can afford to give them time to make up one month's rent."

"You're right." Gold agreed. "I could."

"But?" Freya asked.

"But I won't." Gold answered. Freya had expected that response, nodding sarcastically, looking away, rolling her eyes. "I have a fairly specific rental agreement. If they miss a payment, I'm within my rights to evict. And quite honestly? It's gonna be a great relief to be rid of such distasteful tenants. I don't like nuns. I have my reasons. And they're mine. Let's just say I have a long and complicated history with them. Leave it at that."

"Papa, if you evict them, they'll have to relocate them out of Storybrooke." Freya told him. "And you know what will happen if they try to leave."

"Well, I didn't know about the relocation part of the equation." Gold admitted. "But I'm still failing to see how this is my problem."

Freya scoffed, shaking her head. "I knew you wouldn't care if they're forced to leave the town no one can leave from and get hurt or possible die trying to. Fine, I'll deal with it myself."

"And how are you going to do that?" Gold asked. "Pay everything yourself? You were lucky when I bargained with Regina to have you become rich with an estate when she asked what was needed to enact the Dark Curse, Cilla. And to let you have Jefferson back."

Freya scoffed skeptically. "Lucky? I'm still separated from my daughters."

Gold considered this, nodding. "Yes, that is true. I should have known she would find a loophole when I told her to let you see Lisa and Grace again in this world. She's letting you see them, only in the most painful way."

"You never told me about that deal you made on my behalf." Freya told him.

"Never had the time to." Gold replied. "I was locked in a jail cell at the time and it was right before the Curse activated. You and Jefferson only started to get your memories back when Lisa's visions started again, not that long ago. Mm, and speaking of daughters, how is Tori's? Saphira settling in with you and Jefferson okay?"

Freya gave him a look, using his words against him. "Let's just say it's a long and complicated story where Saphira is involved. Leave it at that. And just because you didn't tell me about that deal doesn't mean that I didn't know about it, and I know that you bargained for Regina to listen to you whenever you said the word please. You could have easily had her let me and Jefferson take Lisa in all over again and give us back Grace if all you said is please, yet you never did."

Gold sighed, knowing she was right. "While that may be true, Regina also didn't know that you, Jefferson and I knew the truth until very recently. Although, you do make a point about me being able to do that even when she didn't know we knew the truth. Just another reason for you to be angry with me."

Freya nodded in agreement, giving Gold a look, leaving the shop. Gold sighed, not knowing what else to do when it came to mending a broken relationship with his daughter.

...

 ** _Dock_**

On the dock above the lake, Leroy was trying to find a way to sell his fixer upper boat when he heard Astrid's voice. "Leroy?"

Leroy walked out to see her with a pie. "Astrid."

Astrid shrugged nervously. "Mary Margaret said I might find you down here. I-I made you a pie. It's the least I could do after all your help. Oh, this boat is great." Leroy saw the boxes of candles visible from next to a tarp. "It's gonna be amazing when you get it out on the water." Leroy tried to cover the candles but couldn't. Astrid walked closer. "I can't even remember the last time I was on it." She saw the candles. "What's this?" She walked closer to take a good look. "If you sold all the candles, why are they still here, Leroy?"

Leroy was very regretful, guilty for lying. "I didn't sell them all. I tried to, but nobody wanted to buy them from me. I was gonna tell you the truth, but I was afraid of letting you down."

"So you lied." Astrid told him.

Leroy looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, Astrid. But I still have Freya asking her dad about giving you a break. Mary Margaret and Freya both believe he won't listen, and I think they're right. I guess you believed in the wrong guy."

Astrid sighed sadly in disappointment, turning to walk away.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Emma and Ella were waiting.

"Freya still talking to Gold?" Emma asked.

"No." Ella answered. "She left his shop a while ago. I think Freya's trying to help Mary Margaret and Leroy with the money since Gold won't."

Emma shook her head. "Freya's so different from her dad. It's unbelievable."

Ella nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Sidney walked in. "Emma. Ella."

"You find something?" Emma asked.

Sidney showed them papers. "Kathryn's phone records."

Ella took them. "Thank you. What you got?"

Sidney followed them toward the desks. "Every call she made the day she crashed her car, including an eight minute call between her and David within an hour of the accident."

"That's not possible." Ella told him. "Freya, Emma and I talked to him. He said he didn't speak to her that day."

"Then he's lying." Sidney told them.

Emma smirked, shaking her head. "No. Ella and I? We know when someone is lying. And David-"

"It's right here on paper, Emma." Sidney told her. "Phone records don't lie. People do. And our friend David does it better than most. Don't beat yourselves up over this. You're not the only people David fooled."

Emma and Ella just looked at him.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

Mary Margaret was sitting at the counter, drinking.

Leroy walked in. "I'll have what she's having."

Ruby went to get his drink as Leroy sat next to Mary Margaret.

"Well, did you get it?" Mary Margaret asked.

Leroy took his hat off, giving her a look. "What do you think?"

Mary Margaret sighed in disappointment. "I think you're right, I was dreaming if I thought that the town harlot and the town drunk could accomplish anything."

Ruby came back with Leroy's drink.

Leroy took a drink. "Yeah, just dreaming."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Mines_**

While the dwarfs were sleeping, Dreamy was trying to sneak out. Stealthy caught him by the door, clearing his throat.

Dreamy sighed. "Stealthy."

'You know, if you wanted to sneak out, you should've come to me." Stealthy told him.

The others woke up, walking closer.

"You're leaving us?" Doc asked. "Without even saying goodbye?"

"But where are you going?" Sneezy asked.

"To be with Nova." Dreamy answered. "We're in love. We're gonna see the world together."

"I don't understand." Bashful admitted. "I thought we were meant to live our lives here, in the mines."

Dreamy shrugged. "I thought so too, but things change when you fall in love. Suddenly anything seems possible."

Sneezy grabbed Dreamy's pick ax, handing it over. "Well, take this with you. It might come in handy."

Dreamy smiled, shaking his head. "I don't need it anymore."

Sneezy put the pick ax down, giving Dreamy a hug. The other dwarfs followed suit, hugging Dreamy in a big group hug, all laughing.

...

 ** _Woods_**

Dreamy was walking.

Bossy followed. "You can't do this, Dreamy. You can't go to her."

Dreamy turned to look at him. "Why not?"

Bossy walked closer. "You have a responsibility, to mine the diamonds we make into fairy dust."

"But I love her." Dreamy told him.

"You're a dwarf, Dreamy." Bossy told him. "We're not capable of love. It's not how we're made."

"What if I'm different?" Dreamy asked. "What if you're wrong?"

Blue Fairy appeared, flying above, so much smaller than them. "Bossy's not wrong, young one. What you feel, it's just a dream."

"Who are you?" Dreamy asked.

Blue Fairy smiled. "I'm Nova's teacher. And if the two of you run away together, it will not end well. Nova will lose her wings. But if you return to the mines and if you allow Nova to become the fairy she was meant to be, the two of you will bring untold joy to the world. Nova can be a great fairy if you let her. The choice is yours."

Dreamy was conflicted and upset.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Granny's Diner_**

Leroy and Mary Margaret were still sitting at the counter.

"Leroy, you understand that a relationship between you and Sister Astrid can never happen?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Leroy answered. "My whole life people made it their business to tell me what I can't do. She was the first person that said I could do anything, who believed in me. It didn't wanna disappoint her."

Mary Margaret sighed. "But there are consequences to following through when the world tells you not to. I mean, look at me, I am a pariah in this town."

"What about your good memories?" Leroy asked.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Didn't you have moments with him that you love?" Leroy asked. Mary Margaret smiled sadly. "Do you regret them?"

Mary Margaret whispered. "No, of course not."

"Isn't that what life's about?" Leroy asked. "Holding onto your good memories. All I wanted was a moment with Astrid, one moment to give me hope that any dream's possible. You've had all that, Mary Margaret, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and enjoy it, because I haven't."

Mary Margaret considered this seriously. "Well, if I had the dream, I'm sorry to say it wasn't worth it."

Freya walked in, having heard the last bit of what she said. "Well, it's about to be. I didn't have $5,000 in hand by tonight in time. But I do have an idea that can get us the rest of the money that we need."

"We?" Mary Margaret repeated.

"Yeah, we." Freya answered, smiling at the memories of helping Grumpy and Snow, and helping their counterparts now. "As we thought, my father didn't wanna help. But I have a backup plan. And it's gonna work."

...

 ** _Town Square_**

Everyone was in town square filled with lights for Miner's Day.

Freya was standing on a building's edge next to a transformer. "Perfect."

Mary Margaret ran closer. "Freya, what are you doing? Please don't do it."

Freya gave her an amused look. "I'm not gonna jump."

"You're not?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No." Freya answered. "Are you crazy? I could hit someone. I'm not as destructive as my father, you know."

Mary Margaret gave her a look for trying to joke when she herself was worried and confused. "Freya, what are you doing up here?"

"Getting your and Leroy's moment." Freya answered, picking up a sledgehammer from the edge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mary Margaret told her. "What?"

Freya held up the sledgehammer, smirking. "You might wanna duck."

Mary Margaret ducked. Freya used the sledgehammer to take out the transformer and all the lights in town square, causing everyone to complain about the dark and how they couldn't see.

"What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Helping you sell candles, MM." Freya answered. "I could only get $2,000 by tonight, since the bank was closed. We're getting the remaining $3,000 now."

Mary Margaret realized the plan, looking at Freya in shock, awed by what she would do for her friends, smiling at her best friend. Freya smiled back.

Gold had been watching from down below, knowing what his daughter was up to, shaking his head in amusement, smirking, impressed. "She is definitely my daughter."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Firefly Hill_**

Nova was waiting. Dreamy approached.

Nova smiled. "Dreamy, come on. I have to show you something."

"Nova, we need to talk." Dreamy told her.

Nova placed a hand over his lips. "No, you have to see this." She conjured a telescope in her hand with a swirl of fairy dust, handing it to him. "Take a look."

Dreamy did as told, seeing a boat in the distance, but knowing he couldn't have it with Nova, he was depressed, grumpy. "It's amazing."

Nova smiled excitedly. "It has everything we need to explore the world. Supplies, maps of all the kingdoms, a sturdy sail."

Dreamy turned to face her. "Nova, I can't go with you."

Nova was confused, surprised, hurt. "What about our life together, our dream?"

"I'm a dwarf, Nova." Dreamy told her. "I belong in the mines, you belong with the other fairies, and that's never gonna change."

Nova had tears in her eyes. "Dreamy, you control what changes in your life. Never let yourself forget, you're special."

"Why?" Dreamy asked. "What makes us different from any other dwarf or fairy out there?"

"Our love." Nova answered.

Dreamy was heartbroken to say this. "I don't think it's love. It's a dream. We need to put it away."

Nova was even more heartbroken to hear it, shaking her head. "I don't want to put it away."

"I'm not your dream, Nova." Dreamy told her. "Your dream's to be a fairy godmother, and you can still be that."

Nova realized. "You talked to the Blue Fairy."

"It doesn't matter." Dreamy told her.

"What did she say?" Nova asked.

'It doesn't matter." Dreamy repeated.

Nova raised her voice. "What did she say?"

"Nova!" Dreamy told her. Nova calmed down, near tears. "What matters is... I can't stand in the way of your happiness."

Nova started to cry. "But you're my happiness. I love you. Don't you love me?"

Dreamy was also crying. "I'm a dwarf. I can't love."

Dreamy walked away, both of them crying.

...

 ** _Mines_**

Bossy was leading the other dwarfs. "Let's pick up the pace, boys. We're making magic here."

Dreamy walked in, but he was no longer acting like Dreamy, acting like his present-day grumpy self. "Where's my ax?" Everyone looked at him. "Where's my ax?"

Sneezy smiled. "Dreamy, you're..." He sneezed. "Back!"

Bossy walked closer. "Well, heigh-ho, boys! Good to have you back, Dreamy."

Dreamy picked up his ax, starting to get to work. "No place I'd rather be. Heigh-ho." He tried to use his ax to break into the rock repeatedly but couldn't break it at all, even though he kept hacking away furiously, until the ax broke in half, causing everyone to look at him again. "Bossy, hand me another ax."

The dwarfs handed the ax passed down the line toward Dreamy.

"Here you are, Dreamy." Bossy told him.

Dreamy took the ax, seeing that his name that appeared was Grumpy, now officially changing him from Dreamy to Grumpy. Everyone was shocked to see his name change, even Bossy.

"It's Grumpy now." Grumpy told them.

Bossy frowned in concern. Grumpy went to hack away at the rock.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Town Square_**

With all the lights out, everyone had to buy a candle from Mary Margaret and Leroy. Freya watched them, smugly and triumphantly.

Mary Margaret walked toward her best friend. "Freya... we sold out." Mary Margaret and Freya smiled, laughing happily, embracing. "Thank you so much."

Freya smiled, nodding, turning around, seeing Gold further away in the crowd with a candle. Gold smirked, shaking his head. Freya gave him a look, walking away.

Leroy walked toward Astrid with a box. "$5,000, from me and Mary Margaret selling, thanks to Freya Gold. She also still plans to give over $2,000 to help pay for your next month's rent because of her dad. Piece of cake."

Astrid smiled in shock. "You sold them all? And we have help with next month's rent?" Leroy nodded. "You made it happen."

Leroy smiled. "You have no idea."

Astrid stammered, taking the box. "I don't know what to say."

Leroy nodded. "You're welcome. Listen, that boat of mine? I'm gonna fix it up. And, well, maybe you could be my first passenger."

Astrid chuckled, nodding. "I'd like that."

Leroy smiled. "Well, then that's what we'll do, sister."

They looked at each other, smiling.

Astrid looked over everyone and everything in the town square. "Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

Fireflies lit up all over the square, capturing everyone's attention.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Emma and Ella were working.

Regina walked in. "There you two are. Where's Freya?"

"We gave her the night off because the teacher/deputy/daughter had a busy day today." Emma answered. "And she needed a break."

"If this is about the blackout, we've got the guys from the power company down there working on it." Ella told her.

Regina shook her head. "That's not my why I'm here. It's been 24 hours since my friend Kathryn went missing. Have you found anything?"

"We found something." Ella answered. "We just don't know what it means."

"Well, what is it?" Regina asked.

Emma gave her a look. "At this point in the investigation, it's best we don't divulge that information."

Regina walked closer. "If you're covering for someone, if you're not doing your jobs, Sheriffs Swans, I'll find someone who will."

Regina took her leave. Emma and Ella exchanged a look, sighing.

...

 ** _Town Square_**

Mary Margaret was putting a sold out sign on her table, blowing out her candle, walking back to her car, seeing that 'Tramp' was still marked across the doors, sighing, returning to the gathering. Granny stopped her along the way, seeing her candle was unlit, taking her candle to light it with her own, handing it back. They smiled at each other. Others were looking at Mary Margaret with kind glances this time around. Mary Margaret was relieved that they were slowly forgiving her, making her way through the crowd. David saw her from across the way, sighing. Emma and Ella approached him.

David was surprised to see them. "Emma? Ella?"

"David." Emma replied. "We need to talk."

"Did you get a hold of Kathryn?" David asked.

"No." Ella answered. "I'm afraid not."

"Then what is it?" David asked.

"We need you to come to the Sheriff's station with us." Emma answered. "And tell us everything."

David frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry. I thought I already did."

Ella tilted her head. "So did we."

Emma and Ella led David toward their car. Freya saw them from further in the crowd with Mary Margaret, frowning, walking toward them. Everyone was watching Emma and Ella having David get into the backseat of their car. David and Mary Margaret looked at each other, both stunned.


	17. Red-Handed

**_Same Day - Day One_**

 ** _Night - Sheriff's Station_**

David was sitting in the office. Emma, Ella and Freya walked closer with mugs of tea, handing him one.

"Thank you." David told them. "I hope Kathryn's somewhere warm. Not out in the cold."

Freya sighed. "David. I think you need to start worrying about yourself a little bit more here."

"Your wife is missing." Ella told him. "You're in love with another woman. There's this unexplained phone call."

David nodded. "I know. I know. I just... I can't explain why it says that. I didn't do anything to my wife."

Emma gave him a look. "Ella and I are pretty good at spotting a liar. And honestly, liars have better material. Now go home."

"I can go?" David asked in surprise.

Freya nodded. "We don't even know if there was a crime yet. So get some sleep."

David sighed in relief. "Thank you."

David placed the mug on the table, getting up to leave.

"And David?" Ella asked. David turned back. "Maybe get a lawyer."

David was saddened but understanding by that remark, nodding, leaving.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

Ruby was standing next to August at his table. "You can't be serious. A whole year without a roof on your head?"

August nodded. "I get used to it. Plus, I had the motorcycle, so if I didn't like a place after a while..."

"Ruby!" Granny called.

Ruby ignored her, looking at August. "I've never even been out of Storybrooke. What was your favorite place?"

August thought for a moment. "Nepal. Best people. They have these prayer temples carved into mountains that are overrun with lemurs."

"What's a lemur?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby!" Granny called impatiently.

Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just give me a sec."

August looked at Ruby. "They're little animals, and they have these eyes that reflect light, so at night it looks like they glow."

Ruby smiled.

"Ruby!" Granny snapped. "Stop flirting and get over here!"

Granny knocked on the counter twice.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Cottage - Outside_**

A man named Peter was seen knocking on a window.

Red called from inside. "Who's there?'

Peter opened the window. "Let me in."

"I'm just a poor, old widow." Red mocked. "Spare me!"

Peter smirked. "Let me in, or I'll-"

"Yes?" Red asked.

Peter was trying not to laugh. "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the..."

Red opened the shutters, smirking in amusement. "You'll huff and puff?"

"I couldn't think of anything." Peter explained.

"Oh, so you thought that you'd level the house with the power of your breath?" Red asked in amusement, leaning closer as if to kiss him. "Well, a case could be made..." Peter laughed. "Shh, Granny's in the other room. You know she doesn't lie me opening the shutters."

"No, she doesn't like me." Peter told her.

Red nodded slightly. "That's what I meant."

"You got to get out of here." Peter told her.

"I know." Red agreed. "Anywhere."

"Well, a blacksmith's boy can get work all over." Peter pointed out.

"You'd leave everyone you know?" Red asked. "You'd do that for me?"

Peter smiled. "I'd do anything for you."

Red chuckled a bit. "Peter, watch out. Your air of danger is slipping."

"Come out, just for a minute." Peter suggested.

Red shook her head. "It's already dark. She'd never let me."

Granny called from the other room. "Red! Where are you? What are you doing?"

Red tried to go, but Peter held onto her. "Let go."

Peter smirked. "Pay the price. One kiss."

"Red, get in here!" Granny called.

Red paused briefly, kissing Peter quickly, closing the shutters, smiling. Peter smiled, leaving.

Red walked into the other room to join Granny. "What's going on?"

There were several men with torches outside the room talking to Granny.

Granny sighed. "Nothing that concerns you. Just a bunch of fools trying to get themselves killed over a few dead sheep."

Mayor Tomkins scoffed. "Wolf took out a dozen last night."

"So, you called me in here to what, just to keep me in sight?" Red asked.

"Good evening, Red." Tomkins told her. "We're just forming up a hunting party."

"You're hunting the wolf?" Red asked. "Can I go with them, please? I'll be safe in a big group."

Granny gave her a look. "Don't be ludicrous. You are staying inside and you're keeping that hood on. You know red repels wolves."

Red indicated the men. "They're not wearing red."

"They're damn fools, too." Granny replied. "There's only two more nights left in Wolfstime. Let it take a few sheep. Now go home."

Granny closed the door in the men's faces.

"I hope they kill the wolf." Red told her. "Then we can have lives again."

"You just want to roam around the woods with that wastrel, Peter." Granny retorted.

Red gave her a look. "He's not a wastrel. He works hard. He has plans."

"Oh, I am sure he does." Granny told her. "Now, come on. You know what to do." Granny and Red barricaded and locked the doors and windows. "Now, go to sleep, girl."

"Yes, Granny." Red agreed.

"I hope I don't see that boy mooning around here tomorrow." Granny warned. "And wear the hood."

"Yes, Granny." Red agreed, going back to her room.

Granny sat on her rocking chair, facing the door with a crossbow in her hands.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Granny's Diner_**

Ruby was complaining to Granny. "I can't believe you did that. That was humiliating."

"I want you to start working Saturday nights." Granny explained.

Ruby tilted her head. "Come on, we have an agreement about Saturday night."

"I want to start training you to do the books and the reorders." Granny went on. "Business is booming lately, and with more money comes more paperwork."

Ruby nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, none of that sounds good."

"It's gotta be done." Granny told her.

"Is this a punishment for talking to that guy?" Ruby asked.

"If I wanted to punish you, I'd have better reasons." Granny pointed out. "For one thing, you were late. For another thing, Liza, you dress like a drag queen during Fleet Week."

Ruby smirked bitterly. "And you dress like Norman Bates when he dresses like Norman Bates' mother."

August could hear them, hiding a smirk of amusement with his hand.

"Ruby, you're a grown woman." Granny told her. "You can't keep acting like some kid."

"You just want me to act like you until I turn into you." Ruby told her. "Well, I am not a fossil yet, Granny. I should be out there having adventures with lemurs."

Fed up, Granny was putting the paperwork away. "Well, as long as you work here, you are gonna listen to me."

Granny walked behind the counter.

Ruby followed her movement from the other side of the counter. "I didn't ask to work here."

"Well, then what's keeping you?" Granny asked.

"Nothing." Ruby answered. "I quit!"

Granny looked at her in shock. Ruby walked out of the diner, slamming the door behind her.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Cottage_**

Red walked out of her room to join Granny in the main room, seeing that she was still sitting in her rocking chair with the crossbow, placing her hands on her shoulders gently and caringly. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

Granny lowered her crossbow. "I'll sleep with the trolls in the afterlife." Red helped Granny get up. "I'll get the shutters. You go check if that wolf left the chickens alone."

"Yes, Granny." Red agreed.

They started to remove the barricades and locks.

Granny chided her granddaughter. "And wear your hood."

Red went to fetch her hood.

...

 ** _Barn_**

Red was checking on the chickens, collecting their eggs in a basket. She heard something in hiding, walking closer.

Snow stood. "I'm sorry, I can go."

"Are you stealing our eggs?" Red asked.

Snow shook her head frantically. "No. Not a lot."

Snow held two eggs toward Red.

"Hey, hey, it's all right." Red assured.

Snow sighed in relief. "Thank you. It was just that, um, last night, there was something out there, there was howling, and... I heard it, and it was so cold, so..."

Red walked closer. "Hey, come on, come with me." They walked toward the door. "Everyone calls me Red."

Snow started to reply with her real name before she remembered she was on the run. "I'm Sn... Frosty."

"Frosty?" Red repeated. "Really?"

"No." Snow answered. "It's just that someone's looking for me, so..."

"You don't know or trust me yet." Red finished. "Hey, I get it. I just need something to call you."

Snow smiled. "Uh, Margaret. Oh, no. Uh, Mary." She nodded. "Mary."

"Well, then, Mary, come on." Red told her. "I'll help you get to where you're heading."

They left the barn.

...

 ** _Woods_**

Red was leading Snow toward a wishing well. "I just gotta bring in some water before we go in. It'll just take a second. Who are you looking for?"

"My friend Priscilla." Snow answered. "We've been friends ever since we met when we were little. She's in a bit of a predicament herself, but unlike me, she's not hiding from anyone. She's supposed to be meeting me here in the woods. Any minute now. Priscilla? Priscilla! Come on, Cilla. I know you can hear me."

Priscilla appeared behind them. "Of course I can, friend, no need to shout my name."

Red and Snow turned to face her in surprise.

Snow sighed in relief. "Red, this is Priscilla. Priscilla, this is Red."

Red bowed her head. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Priscilla replied. She looked at Snow. "There you are. I've been so worried about you."

"I've been worried about you, too." Snow agreed. "Any luck with trying to track down Grace or Vasilisa, or trying to find a way to save Jefferson?"

"Not yet." Priscilla answered.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"It's a long story." Priscilla told her. "We can explain another time."

Snow remembered the noises she had heard the night before. "What was all that howling?"

"It's wolfstime." Red explained. "Killer wolf out there." They reached the wishing well. "As big as a pony but a lot more bloodthirsty." Red sighed, starting to draw water from the well into her bucket. "It's been stalking the area pretty regular. It kills cattle and... hang on. It sticks sometimes. Could you just..."

Priscilla turned to use magic to help Red draw the water from the well, looking away, freezing when she saw something.

Snow looked at the water from the well. "Look. Look at that. Look at the water. Priscilla?" She grew concerned when her best friend didn't answer. "Cilla? Cil."

Snow and Red turned to follow Priscilla's gaze to where the hunting party had been torn apart, blood everywhere, all three girls horrified.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Street_**

Mary Margaret walked up to Ella, Emma and Freya. "Is he okay? David?"

"Oh, yeah." Emma answered. "He's a little shaken up, but he's headed home."

"He's fine." Freya agreed.

"Any word from Kathryn?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Nothing new." Ella answered.

"Did you check with Boston again?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She's not there, Mary Margaret." Freya told her.

Mary Margaret sighed worriedly. "So we have no idea what happened to her?"

Freya shook her head, not knowing exactly what happened when someone tried to leave Storybrooke, trying to figure it out.

"All we know is that she found out about you two, gave you a well-deserved slap, and then disappeared." Emma told her.

Mary Margaret stopped walking, hurt. "'Well-deserved'? Do you really believe that?"

Emma turned to look at her. "No."

"We're just preparing you for what everyone else is gonna think." Ella told her.

Freya nodded. "You two are gonna look bad until we figure the truth out."

"You mean David?" Mary Margaret asked. "That people are going to think in order to be free with me..."

"Some are." Ella answered.

Emma turned away. "And he's not doing himself any favors."

"So if there's anything you can think of to pin down his whereabouts that night..." Freya trailed off.

They started to walk again.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "He wasn't with me. We really were through."

Ruby was talking to Dr. Whale. "Sorry, no, don't need a ride."

"It's awfully cold out here." Whale told her.

"I'm fine, really." Ruby told him.

The four women walked closer.

"I can carry your bag." Whale offered. "Where are you headed?"

"Dr. Whale?" Emma asked.

Whale turned to see the women, nodding to them each in turn. "Freya. Mary Margaret. Emma. Ella. Hello there."

"Hey." Ella told him awkwardly.

"I was just having a talk with Ruby here." Whale told them. "But I should, um..."

Freya nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah, you should."

"Yeah." Whale agreed, walking away.

Ella looked at Ruby. "Was he bothering you?"

Ruby chuckled. "The day I can't handle a lech is the day I leave town, which this is, I guess."

"You're leaving?" Emma asked.

Freya was getting more and more straight hair frustrated with people trying to leave town, knowing that it would be difficult to convince them not to so she could protect them, especially worried about Ruby since how close Snow and Priscilla had been with Red.

"I had a fight with Granny, quit my job." Ruby explained.

"You quit?" Freya asked in surprise. "Where you going?"

Ruby shook her head, chuckling. "I don't know. Away."

"Yeah, well, buses out of town don't really happen," Emma told her.

Ella nodded. "And you might want a destination first."

Freya got an idea. 'Hey, if you need a place to figure things out, you could always stay with me and Jefferson. We have a spare room in the back of the estate that's separate from the rest of the house."

"Yeah?" Ella asked. "What happened to that girl that was staying with you and Jefferson?"

"Saphira, was it?" Emma asked. Freya nodded. "She still there?"

"Yeah." Freya answered.

"You know, I drove past your estate once." Ella told her. "There's plenty room to go all around."

Emma smirked. "So enough room to give Freya, Jefferson, Saphira and Ruby all their own space. Great. Yeah."

Ella chuckled. "By the way, Freya. What kind of name is Saphira?"

"I'll explain later." Freya told them. "Come on."

"Yeah." Emma agreed.

Ruby smiled in relief and gratefulness as Freya took her by the hand and led her down the street. Emma, Ella and Mary Margaret exchanged a look, smiling slightly, following.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Town Hall_**

In the period-esque town hall, the town was meeting.

Tomkins was leading the meeting. "The one thing I know is that last night was the very last massacre. You know, if I had stayed with that party for another ten minutes, I too would be among the dead." Peter saw Granny, Red, Priscilla and Snow arrive. Snow had her identity hidden by a cloth over her nose down to her chin. "And when I think if I'd only doubled back, maybe, maybe I could've caught it in the act." Peter and Red smiled at each other. "Maybe I would've been able to slay the creature."

Granny walked closer. "You would not."

Tomkins sighed. "Widow Lucas."

Granny shook her head worriedly. "This creature is more powerful than you can imagine. You wouldn't have a chance. Stay inside. Hide your children. Forget your livestock."

"You've said all this before." Tomkins reminded her.

Granny sighed. "But I haven't said how I know. Nearly threescore years ago, I was a child with six old brothers, big as oak trees, all of them veterans of the second ogres war, and my father, the biggest of them all. Come one wolfstime, he decided to go out and take on the wolf. A different wolf back then, of course, but just as fearsome. They went out there to protect me. I was supposed to be asleep, but I crawled out on the roof to watch and lay down in the thatch. They had the beast surrounded, the seven of them, with spears all pointed in at it, and then it started. It was lunging, not at the men, at the spears, grabbing with its teeth, breaking the shafts. They stabbed it with the splintered ends, but it didn't matter. It tore their throats so fast that not one of them got a chance to scream or pray, or say goodbye." While everyone was listening to her story intently, Granny looked down emotionally. Snow, Priscilla and Red were in shock, horrified. "When my father died, I tumbled from the roof, and I landed in the blood in front of the wolf. I felt its breath on my face." Granny took off her gloves, rolling up her sleeve to show them a scar. "Then it clamped its hot jaw on my arm, and I rolled away." Everyone was in shock to see Granny's scar, murmuring. "Then it looked at me with eyes so black they weren't even there, and it walked away." Granny lowered her sleeve and pulled her gloves back on. "You ever see a wild animal just turn its back and walk away like you don't matter? If this wolf is like that one, there is no defeating it. It's already won just by existing in our world. You don't kill it; you just hide."

...

 ** _Cottage_**

Red, Priscilla and Snow were sitting together to talk.

"So your Granny's kind of intense." Priscilla stated.

Red chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, a bit. I feel like a rat in a trap."

"Is this trap keeping you from being with someone?" Snow asked.

"How did you know?" Red asked.

"Well, we saw some looks exchanged back there, and I hate to break it to you, but it wasn't subtle." Priscilla answered teasingly.

Red giggled. "Yes. Peter. We've been friends forever, but... now things are... well, changing."

Priscilla chuckled sadly. "That happened with me and a childhood best friend. Jefferson. He was always a little mad, but we grew up together. I managed to find a spell to cure his mind from most of his... eccentric habits. We had fallen for each other long before I had found that spell, though. But when we were kids, my father didn't want me to be around him. Wanted him to stay away from me. But Papa was even madder than Jefferson, so I disobeyed. And even though I've found a way to cure Jefferson from his madness, I'm still looking for a way to cure Papa of his. But sadly, Papa doesn't want to be cured. Even after we lost my brother Bae because of him. And lost a woman he loved, Belle, and her half-sister, Tori, who took care of me like a mother would, before we lost them both because of him too."

Snow rubbed Priscilla's arm soothingly. "I'm sure you will find a way to help your father cure himself when he's ready to be cured, Priscilla. And I promise you I will help you with everything I can to try to save Jefferson, Vasilisa and Grace and reunite your family."

Red was also very sympathetic, in shock to hear all this.

"You're lucky to be so happy and in love, Red." Priscilla told her.

"I know." Red told them.

"You should make the most of it, while you still can." Priscilla advised. "You never know when it might end."

Red nodded somberly in understanding. "I know. Which is why we're talking about going away together, but I don't even get any time with him. Granny's too afraid of the wolf to let me out alone. You saw what the wolf did. Sometimes I wonder if she's right."

"Oh, she's right about the wolf." Snow answered. "But she's wrong to use it to keep you from love."

Red frowned. "You think that's what she's doing?" She realized they were right, getting an idea. "Let's kill the wolf." Snow and Priscilla gave her a surprised look. "We'd be heroes."

"Red, teams of trained hunters have been killed." Snow told her.

"But they didn't have someone like Priscilla on their side with power like hers." Red replied. "And they went out at night when it's got the advantage. If we went now, we could find it slumbering in its den and kill it in its sleep."

"And if this village realizes Priscilla's a witch, they could want to burn her at the stake." Snow pointed out.

"They don't have to know Priscilla's a witch, Snow, or that she used magic to kill the beast." Red returned.

Priscilla was thinking, sighing, shrugging, standing. "Come on."

Snow gave her best friend a look. "Priscilla."

"I can't save my family, Snow." Priscilla told her. "Not yet. So I would like to be able to save someone, at least, and if I help with the wolf, I could save the entire town. I'm going, with or without you."

Red looked toward Granny's main room. "You're right. I can't let her keep me trapped forever."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Storybrooke Town Line_**

Mary Margaret drove her car up to the town line, getting out of her car, walking along a trail, getting nervous when she kept hearing rustling sounds from all over, seeing David approach, sighing in relief that it was only him. "It's you." David walked closer. Mary Margaret sighed. "You okay? You looking for Kathryn, too?"

David was looking around. "I'm looking."

Mary Margaret looked at him sympathetically. "They know you didn't do anything. Emma, Ella and Freya, I mean. Emma and Ella can tell when people are lying, so they know and I'll stand with you. I'll tell everyone this isn't possible. She's going to turn up somewhere. That's why we're out here, right?"

David was gazing off. "I'm looking."

Mary Margaret was becoming more worried about him. "David?" David started to walk away. "David? David!"

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

In the snow covered forest, Snow, Priscilla and Red made their way through the woods.

Snow looked at tracks. "What about that?"

"That's a dog." Priscilla answered. "See how small that is? Don't look where the snow's drifted. It covers tracks."

Red continued on. "Hey, over here."

"That is a rabbit." Priscilla explained. "What we're looking for will be huge. Like a dog print, but big, like, 8 inches across with big, long claws."

Snow found the tracks she was talking about. "Like these?"

"Yes," Priscilla answered. "And those."

"Oh, my Gods." Snow said worriedly. "How big is this thing? This was one stride? From here to there?"

"Not a stride." Priscilla answered. "A leap."

"Priscilla, how do you know so much about this?" Red asked.

"Jefferson and I used to hunt when we were kids, and we later taught our daughter Grace and adoptive daughter Vasilisa to hunt as well." Priscilla answered.

"But didn't you all have magic?" Red asked.

"Yes, but we savored moments when we were together as a family without magic." Priscilla answered. "Come on. Through the brush and off towards the hill."

"You're good at this." Red told her.

Priscilla shrugged. "When there's something I want, I'm good at tracking it down."

They continued on their way.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Ruby was sitting at a desk with the kids, who were trying to help her find a job.

"Wanna be a bike messenger?" Henry asked.

"Bike messenger?" Rose repeated.

"That's about taking things to people in a little basket." Lisa explained, glancing at Ruby with a knowing smile, knowing she was Red.

"No, pass, yeah, see, I'm not so great at bike riding." Ruby explained.

"How about taking things on foot to people?" Henry asked.

"In a little basket." Lisa reiterated, giving a hint to Henry and Rose as to who Ruby really was.

Henry and Rose realized what Lisa was implying, smiling in shock.

Ruby tilted her head, looking at them in confusion. "I'm not so sure that's a real job." The phones rang, blinked with a red light, and stopped ringing. "Why do the phones keep doing that?"

"Oh, the non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma, Ella and Freya are busy." Rose explained.

When the phone rang again, Ruby answered. "Sheriff's station. How can I help you? Mm-hmm. I'll get them to return. Thank you, too." She answered another call. "Sheriff's station. Hey, Miss Ginger." Emma, Freya and Ella walked in. "Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma and Ella, or Freya? Great. Glad I could help."

Freya was impressed but unsurprised, smirking, taking off her jacket, resting it over her desk chair. Emma and Ella also took their jackets off.

"How's it going, you guys?" Emma asked.

Ruby sighed. "Great, except I can't do anything."

"I'm sure that's not true." Ella told her.

"We just saw you on the phone." Lisa told her. "That was good."

"That?" Ruby asked. "That's nothing."

Rose frowned. "No. No, it isn't."

Freya looked at the two little girls in amusement, turning to Ruby. "We actually have some money in the budget if you wanna help out around here."

Ruby stood excitedly. "Yes. Thank you." She calmed down, still smiling, much to their amusement. "Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please, I wanna be useful."

"We're swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing." Emma explained. "If you maybe wanna grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese."

"Food run is a first step but a good one." Ella told her. "I'll take a steak sandwich."

"Cheeseburger for me." Freya added. "And thank you."

Ruby smiled. "Done." She looked at the kids. "You want anything?"

Henry nodded, thinking. "Um... three chocolate chip cookies. An apple pie. And hot dogs."

Emma smirked in amusement. "They ate at school."

"Yeah, really small meals." Rose replied. "Hours ago. We're hungry again."

Ella smiled, ruffling Henry and Rose's hair fondly in amusement, who both smiled in response.

"Go ahead and get what Henry said." Freya told her. "We can save what's left for Saphira at home."

Ruby nodded. "You got it."

Lisa smiled, turning to Freya. "I can't believe you have Saphira. When can I see her?"

"Soon." Freya answered. "I promise. Saphira really wants to see you, too."

Lisa smiled happily, bouncing lightly in excitement. "I really wanna see her. It's been too long."

Freya smiled. "I know."

"Who's Saphira?" Henry asked.

"Long story." Lisa explained. "I remember a little of it. Pretty sure if I see Saphira again, I'll remember more."

Rose smiled. "Cool. This Saphira girl's gotta be pretty cool, huh? To get Lisa this excited to see her?"

"Was she a friend of yours, Lisa?" Henry asked. "Best friend? Or something?"

Lisa smiled tilting her head. "More like an older sister."

Freya smiled. Emma and Ella walked closer to talk.

"Right." Emma told them. "Well, I don't know everything you guys are talking about. But Ella and I wanna meet this Saphira girl, too. Freya promised that we might be able to soon."

"But Freya said we would have to wait for Saphira to get settled in." Ella explained. "Get comfortable. Said she was very overwhelmed about something. Something to deal with her family. Pretty sure we can all relate to that."

"Yeah." Emma agreed.

Mary Margaret walked in, passing Ruby as she did.

"Hey." Ruby told her. "Lunch, Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone."

"Uh, no, I'm not hungry." Mary Margaret answered. She turned to Emma, Ella and Freya. "David's in the woods."

"What?" Ella asked.

Mary Margaret sighed worriedly. "There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me. It's like-it's like he was a different person."

Henry, Rose, Lisa and Freya exchanged a look at this news, wondering if David was remembering his real life, while Emma and Ella were confused and concerned.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Priscilla was still leading Snow and Red along, tracking the wolf.

"There's another one." Snow told them.

Priscilla nodded in agreement. "Right, and then here's..."

Priscilla trailed off when she studied the footprints closely.

"What?" Red asked.

"This print." Priscilla answered. "It looks like it's... half-wolf and half-boot. See?"

"Wolves don't wear boots." Snow pointed out.

"No, they don't." Red agreed.

"Then it just continues like it was a man." Priscilla went on. "Like it was a man and a wolf."

"Priscilla, what kind of monster is this?" Snow asked.

"A werewolf." Priscilla answered.

They continued to track the footprints.

...

The three women were still tracking.

"So, wolfstime is once a month, on the full moon." Red explained. "Which suggest Priscilla's theory of a werewolf being right."

"Hey, aren't we awfully close to the cottage?" Snow asked.

They followed the tracks, seeing they led right up to Red's window.

"Who's gone to your window, Red?" Priscilla asked. Red looked heartbroken. "Is it Peter?"

"Red, has he been at your window?" Snow asked.

"Last night before the killings." Red answered. "And he never joined the guys to hunt the wolf."

Snow shook her head. "But I'm sure he wouldn't have killed them."

"He wouldn't." Red agreed. "But when the wolf takes over..."

"What about tonight's hunting party?" Priscilla asked.

Red was horrified. "They're gonna kill him."

Snow was worried. "Or he's gonna kill them."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Priscilla told them.

"What can we do?" Red asked.

Snow turned to face Red. "Tell him. If he doesn't know, tell him. Stop him. If he'll listen to anyone, if he'll believe anyone, it's you."

"You think I can save him?" Red asked.

Priscilla nodded. "I think you can save everyone."

Red looked around worriedly in horror. "It's gonna be dark soon. Granny will be out of her mind with worry if we're not home. She'll go out there. Priscilla, this is so bad. Please help me."

Priscilla slowly nodded as she looked around. "You're right. I have to. I'll do what I can."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Granny's Diner_**

 ** _(Song:) Settling In - Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings_**

Ruby hesitated before walking in, then walked in confidently, walking over to Granny, showing her a list of everyone's orders. "I need all of this to go. I'm working over at the Sheriff's station now. Sort of like a deputy, you know? Like Freya Gold. I guess sometimes your fate finds you."

Granny turned to give the order to the cook in the kitchen, looking at Ruby. "Freya Gold proved she has what it takes to be a deputy when she saved Henry, Rose and Lisa from the underground mines and when she helped Emma and Ella save Regina from the fire. What have you done to prove you have what it takes?"

"Well, okay, I'm more of an assistant." Ruby admitted.

Granny nodded. "Seems kinda like you're doing the same thing you always done."

Ruby shrugged. "Plus so much more."

"Those will be right up." Granny told her.

Ruby leaned against the counter, looking away. "Yeah."

"Tony has to cook the grilled cheese, cheeseburger, steak sandwich, the cookies, the apple pie and the hot dogs all by himself, so it might take a little while." Granny explained.

Ruby sighed, feeling like she had something to prove. "I help solve crimes."

Granny nodded. "I'm sure you do. I hope you're finding what you're looking for."

Ruby nodded. "I am."

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

In the snow covered woods, Red and Peter were sitting nearby a campfire, where Red had explained everything.

"You think this wolf-man is me?" Peter asked. "Red, you know me."

"I know it's not you really, but I think it's using your body," Red admitted.

"Wouldn't I know?" Peter asked. "I mean, wouldn't I wake up in the woods? Wouldn't I remember something?"

Red shook her head in confusion. "Maybe. Maybe it makes you forget."

Peter processed this, in shock, horrified. "Oh, my Gods. Those men. They died. If I did that-"

Red tried to comfort him. "Forget the past. Think of the future. We can go now, Peter, have lives. All we need to do is tie you up during the wolfstime, and I had my witch friend, Priscilla, spell these chains in my basket so that once I rig them up on you, you won't be able to break free whether as human or a wolf."

Peter nodded. "Okay. Just in case you're right. And then you need to get away from me."

Red looked at him in surprise. "No, I'm staying with you. I'll stay with you all night and for all the nights to come."

Peter was only slightly surprised. "You'd do that for me?"

Red used his words to answer. "I'd do anything for you."

Red leaned her head on Peter's shoulder, sighing deeply.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Sheriff's Station_**

Emma, Ella, Freya and the kids were still here.

"Okay, kids." Emma told them. "Don't mean to kick you out, but we gotta go see if David's in some kind of trouble out there."

"It's okay." Rose told them. "We're supposed to meet our mom."

Henry used keys to lock the desk they had been sitting at. "Not Lisa's mom. Just mine and Rose's, but you get the point. There."

Ella smiled. "Nice. We'll meet up sometime again in the near future when Regina lets us."

"Yeah, and when she does, we can go to my house." Freya promised. "And you can see Jefferson. Lisa can get to see Saphira again. And the rest of you will meet her."

The kids smiled excitedly, which caused Emma, Ella and Freya to smile in return.

"You know, you can let Ruby do more." Lisa told them. "She's Little Red Riding Hood."

"With the little basket?" Emma asked, chuckling sarcastically. "Yeah, she seems like a badass."

Freya and Lisa exchanged a knowing look at the irony, smirking.

"She is." Rose told them. "She just doesn't remember how cool she is. Or what she's capable of."

"But it's true." Lisa told them. "You'll see."

"And we'll see you guys later." Henry told them. "Can't wait to meet Saphira."

Rose smiled, nodding in agreement.

The three kids walked toward the exit, passing Ruby on their way out. "Hey, Ruby."

"Lisa." Ruby replied. "Rose, Henry. See ya. Got your food."

Ruby passed out the food.

Once the kids got their food, they were on their way out, calling back. "Thank you!"

The four older women smiled in amusement, watching them leave.

Ella looked at Ruby. "You all right?"

"I guess." Ruby answered. "I mean, this is something I know how to do, so yay."

Ella looked at Freya, who nodded, so she looked at Ruby. "Okay, let's pack these back up. We can eat it in the car. We need to do a little wilderness search. And we need your help."

Ruby chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I'm just gonna screw it up. I mean, I'll screw it up with flair, but..."

Freya gave her a knowing look. "No, you won't. Come on. You can do this."

...

 ** _Woods_**

The four girls were making their way through the woods.

"This place is massive." Ruby remarked. "How are we supposed to find one guy?"

"Shh." Emma told her. "Hey, shh. We might be able to hear him."

"It's massive." Ruby repeated. "Freya, where are you taking us?"

"I'm following the path because there are boot prints." Freya answered. "So just stay close."

"You know how to track?" Ella asked. "What can't you do, Freya?"

Emma chuckled in agreement. "Yeah. No kidding."

Ruby managed a chuckle, but returned serious. "I shouldn't even be here. I'm just gonna screw everything up." She stopped. "Oh, wait."

"Ruby?" Emma asked.

Ruby frowned, puzzled. "I hear him."

"Really?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, really." Ruby answered. "I hear him or something." Freya smiled because even if Ruby/Red's werewolf side was dormant, she could still use her heightened hearing powers to help them, which was why she wanted her to come. "I mean, I know where he is. Don't you?"

Freya smiled knowingly. "No."

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

Ruby led the way. "He's over here!"

"Ruby!" Ella called after her.

They followed her fast.

Freya called after her friend. "Ruby?"

Freya followed Ruby's tracks around a couple of trees, leading Emma and Ella with her, until they found Ruby standing over an unconscious David on the ground.

"David?" Emma asked.

They ran closer to kneel next to him worriedly.

Ella tried to wake David. "Oh, God. Come on."

"David, come on." Emma told him.

"Wake up." Freya told him. "David, wake up."

They managed to wake David.

Emma smiled in relief. "Hey."

"Emma?" David asked. "Ella?" He looked around, seeing the other two girls. "Freya? Ruby?"

"Do you remember where you are?" Ella asked.

David slowly sat up with their help. "No I... what the hell? I was-I was in your office. Did you bring me here?"

The girls were stunned, concerned.

"You don't remember anything since you were in our office?" Freya asked.

"That was last night." Emma told him.

"No." David answered. "I don't."

This only concerned the girls further.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - Room_**

Emma, Ella and Freya had taken David to the hospital, where he was sitting on the bed.

Whale was checking on him. "Well, he's bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated. What'd you expect?"

"He's got a cut on his head." Ella told him.

Whale nodded. "It's superficial. I can refer him to Dr. Hopper for a mental health eval, but it's my opinion that whatever caused this blackout is the same phenomenon we observed when he came out of his coma. Moving around, acting out, not remembering it later."

Freya looked at David. "We will figure it out."

David sighed worriedly in confusion. "It's so strange. I can't even believe it happened."

Emma frowned, looking at Whale. "How functional could he be during one of these episodes? I mean, he talked to someone."

Whale sighed, thinking. "Well, people in similar states, even under sleep medication, do all sorts of things. Cooking, talking, driving a car."

David looked at the girls, becoming more and more worried and confused. "You want to know if I could've made that call. Or more? You want to know if I could've, what, kidnapped her? Killed her?"

Ella tried to reassure him. "Now take it easy there. No one's saying you did anything bad, David."

"No, but it would explain why it didn't seem like I was lying." David pointed out. "I wouldn't know."

Regina walked in. "Stop talking, David." She looked at the girls. "What are you doing here? Why doesn't this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights?"

"No, because he's not under arrest." Freya answered in annoyance, giving a glare to Regina. "We're just talking."

Regina returned the glare, smirking knowingly since she now knew Freya remembered everything. "Right. Just talking."

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked.

"Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan's emergency contact." Whale answered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You have to be kidding me."

David looked at them in confusion. "I thought that changed to Kathryn."

"Well, Kathryn's currently unavailable." Regina replied. She gave a snide look to Freya, Emma and Ella. "Some people haven't found her yet. Stop trying to place blame. Just find her."

"There's a whole lot of Maine to search, Regina." Emma told her.

Regina tilted her head. "Well, you covered this room. I suggest you branch out."

Freya glared at Regina, leaving the room. Regina smirked slightly. Emma and Ella exchanged a look, following Freya.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Ruby answered a ringing phone. "Sheriff's station. Thank you for calling. How may I direct your..."

Ella's voice was on the other line. _"Hey, stop. It's Ella."_

Ella was walking in the hospital toward the exit with Emma and Freya. "

"Here's the thing." Freya told her. "The last time David went for a dream walk, he went to the toll bridge."

 _"You know the one?"_ Emma asked. _"Freya has a crazy hunch,_ but I want you to take Ella's car and go and see if he was there."

Ruby shook her head nervously. "No, I could get somebody else to."

"Ruby, you were great out there." Freya assured.

"We still don't know how you found him." Ella told her. "You can do this."

"I don't know." Ruby admitted.

"It's gonna be dark out soon." Emma told her. "David's gonna be let out."

 _"If there is something there we've gotta get there first."_ Freya told her. "We don't have time to argue."

Ella sighed, sympathetic. "Can you do this?"

Ruby looked around nervously.

...

 ** _Toll Bridge_**

Ruby pulled up to the woods nearby the toll bridge, getting out of Ella's car, on the phone with them. "I mean, what am I even looking for?"

They were still at the hospital.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Emma answered. _"Something that doesn't belong here."_

Ruby walked along. "And if I find something?"

"Just follow your instincts," Freya answered, knowing more about Ruby's instincts than anyone at the moment because of the Curse.

"You can't give me a clue to what I'm looking for?" Ruby asked.

"Anything of Kathryn's." Ella answered.

Ruby knelt next to a wooden board to flip it over putting her phone down, using a stick to dig through the sand/mud, hearing a thudding, using her gloved hands to wipe away the rest of the dirt to reveal a jewelry box, sighing in relief, taking the box out.

"Ruby?" Freya asked.

"What's going on?" Ella asked.

Emma frowned. 'Did you find something?"

Ruby hesitantly opened the box, horrified by what was inside, screaming, closing it immediately.

 _"Ruby?"_ Freya asked worriedly.

Ella raised her voice slightly to try to get an answer. _"Ruby."_

 _..._

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Cottage_**

Priscilla was using magic to create an illusion of Red in her bed, while Priscilla herself was sitting on the window seat.

Granny walked in. "Priscilla. Red. Where's Mary? Come on, girls, we best bar the door." She looked at the illusion, sniffing the air, seeming to know it was an illusion because of scent. "That's not Red."

Priscilla stood in confusion, letting the illusion fade. "How did you know that?"

Snow walked in with Red's cloak. "Priscilla, Red wanted me to bring this back for her Granny in case..."

Snow stopped when she saw Granny, lowering the cloak worriedly.

"What have you done?" Granny asked.

"No, it's okay." Priscilla told her. "It's all right. It's fine."

"Where is she?" Granny asked.

"She's..." Snow trailed off. "Well, she's with Peter, and I know that you don't like him, but that's really beside the point."

Granny shook her head worriedly. "Stupid, careless, ridiculous girls, all three of you."

"No, you don't understand." Snow told her. "Peter isn't... This is going to be difficult to accept."

Priscilla knew that Snow wasn't going to be able to tell her, so she did it herself. "You just have to trust us. He's the wolf."

Granny realized why they were doing this, looking down, even more worried, no longer blaming them, but blaming herself. "You think Peter is the wolf?"

"Yes." Priscilla answered. "This terrible creature is also human."

"It's okay, though." Snow told her. "He won't her. She had Priscilla spell chains so that he wouldn't be able to break free when he changes."

"He's chained up?" Granny repeated in concern. Snow and Priscilla nodded. "Oh, that poor boy."

...

 ** _Woods_**

Peter was chained to a tree, trying to break free. "Red, no. Red! It's me." Red had transformed into the werewolf, huge in size, growling, walking closer. "Don't. Don't! Please! Red, no!" Werewolf!Red stalked closer. "Red, no! Red!"

Werewolf!Red lunged closer.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Sheriff's Station_**

Ruby had brought the jewelry box to Emma, Ella and Freya to show them. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah." Emma answered.

Ruby turned away. "I can't look."

Ella used a pair of gloves to close the box.

Freya turned to Ruby in concern. "You okay?"

Ruby scoffed, in shock. "I don't know what I am."

"It's gonna be all right." Ella told her. "We can figure out what happened now."

Ruby sighed, siting down.

"Ruby, you did good." Emma assured.

Ruby nodded to the box. "This is doing good?"

Freya nodded, concerned. "Yeah. It's amazing."

"First you found David." Ella told her. "Now this."

Emma sighed. "I know you say you don't know what you are, but whatever it is, I gotta say, I'm impressed."

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Don't be. I'm-I'm scared out of my mind."

Ruby wiped a tear away.

"But you did it anyway." Emma pointed out.

Freya nodded in agreement. "That's the reason why you did good."

Ruby managed a small smile, looking down.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

Granny, Priscilla and Snow were making their way through the woods.

"You knew?" Snow asked.

"Of course I knew." Granny answered. "Her mother was one, too, before a hunting party killed her. I thought maybe Red didn't get it, but when she was 13, it started. I paid a wizard for that cloak. It keeps her from turning or magical beings from sensing what she is."

Priscilla realized. "That's why I couldn't sense what Red was, the werewolf, not when she was always wearing the cloak ever since I met her this morning. Not like the way I sensed Tori was a Siren when I was a kid. And I couldn't sense the magic coming from the cloak because it was literal cloaking magic."

Granny nodded. "Yes. But she doesn't wear it at night, and she's found some way out of the house."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Snow asked.

"I didn't want her to have that burden." Granny answered. "It's a heavy burden."

Priscilla realized. "That story you told..."

"That was her grandfather." Granny explained. "He marked me that night, then came back, found me, turned me."

"Turned you?" Snow repeated. "You're..." They heard a wolf howl in the distance. "Granny, how are you tracking her?"

"By smell." Granny answered. "I still have that, even though the rest of it has faded away. Gods I was a fool to think I could keep this from her. I am a fool and I have cost so many lives."

"But you didn't mean to." Snow told her. "That's the main thing."

"Is it?" Granny asked. They heard Werewolf!Red howl. "Priscilla. You think your magic is strong enough to drop her?"

"We're about to find out." Priscilla answered.

They edged forward.

"We're approaching from downwind, so we have a chance." Granny explained.

They came upon the clearing where Werewolf!Red had torn Peter apart, having killed him. Snow accidentally stepped on a branch, alerting her to the fact they were there. Werewolf!Red turned to face them, ready to lunge.

Priscilla used her magic to immobilize Werewolf!Red in the water in an outline of glowing purple, closing her fists so that Werewolf!Red would be magically put to sleep, letting her down gently into the snow. "Cloak!"

Snow took the cloak off, hurriedly putting it over Werewolf!Red, instantly turning her back into human form. Snow, Priscilla and Granny looked toward Peter's torn apart body in horror and regret.

"It's too late." Snow told them. "He's gone."

Red started to wake. "Who's gone?"

Granny helped her up. "Get up, girl. Get ready to run."

"What's going on?" Red asked.

"Come on, Red." Priscilla told her.

"Don't you hear them?" Granny asked.

"We have to go." Snow told her worriedly.

"Go?" Red repeated. "I don't understand."

"No, we'll explain it later." Priscilla told her. "We must hurry."

"What?" Red asked. "I'm confused. What's happened?" Even though the other three tried to stop her from seeing the slaughter behind her, Red was strong enough to twist out of their grasp to see. "Where's Peter?"

Snow was heartbroken and sympathetic. "He wasn't the wolf."

Red started to realize, horrified, in denial. "Granny?"

"I was wrong to keep it from you." Granny told her. "But now you have to go."

"Red, come on." Priscilla told her.

"Me?" Red asked in shock. They heard the hunting party coming closer, able to see their pitchforks and torches in the distance. Red looked at Peter's remains, breaking down in despair and devastation. "Oh, Gods, it's-it's me."

"Red, go." Granny told her.

Red started to cry. "I don't want to go like this."

"You have to." Granny told her.

Red was falling apart, sobbing. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

Snow and Priscilla helped her stay standing, supporting her.

"It's okay." Priscilla told her. "It's gonna be okay."

"Priscilla, there's no time, you have to get them out of here." Granny told her.

Priscilla nodded in agreement and understanding. "I know."

Priscilla saw the torches and weapons, waving her arms in circles to extinguish the flames and throw the weapons to the ground in a single movement, buying them enough time to grab Snow, Red and Granny to teleport them away in a swirl/cloud of purple smoke.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day Three_**

 ** _Morning - Granny's Diner_**

Granny was working. Ruby walked in, in an outfit that wasn't revealing.

"You look good." Granny complimented.

Ruby smirked, placing her bag down. "Thanks."

"You want something for the Sheriff's station?" Granny asked.

Ruby took off her jacket. "No." Granny groaned in pain, holding her arm. "Is your arm okay?"

"Same as it is every full moon." Granny answered, sighing as they both looked at the scar on her arm. "What are you doing here, Ruby? You here to tell me more about your fine new job?"

Ruby shook her head, walking closer. "I want to come back."

"Why?" Granny asked. "You were pretty mad."

Ruby patted the counter. "I wasn't mad."

Granny gave her a skeptical look. "Looked like mad from here."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, here's the thing. Um, you were talking about having me do all this stuff, and I wasn't sure. I said that you wanted me to turn into you, but... what I meant was I don't know how to be you. You're a tough act to follow." Granny nodded. "And then you wanted me to take on all this extra responsibility, and I... guess I just got... scared."

Granny walked closer. "Don't be. You shouldn't be."

Ruby shrugged. "Well, I am, but it's okay. I can do it anyway. I sort of found someone in myself that was more than I expected."

"What about adventure?" Granny asked. "What about lemurs?"

Ruby chuckled. "Emma, Ella and Freya were my lemurs. Did that. Found out I could do that and also that I don't want to. I don't want a job where a good day means ruining someone's life. I wanna do something that makes me happy. Somewhere I love."

Granny brought the books over. "Look, just so you know, I wanted you to do the books and everything so you could take over when I retire, own the whole place."

Ruby looked at her in shock. "Own it?"

"Sure." Granny answered. "I mean, who else would I give it to but someone who loves me back?" Ruby walked around the counter to hug Granny, both smiling, pulling away. "Proud of you."

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Granny told her, getting back to work.

Ruby smiled.

...

 ** _Animal Shelter_**

Mary Margaret was trying to calm down a very overwhelmed David. "David, it's going to be okay."

"Really?" David asked. "How do you know that? Because I honestly can't say anything about my actions anymore."

"Well, there has to be an explanation." Mary Margaret told him.

David sat down, sighing. "You're right, but the problem is, I don't think it's a good one." Emma, Ella and Freya walked in, all of them in shock, hating what was coming next. David stood. "What is it? Did you find her?"

"We found a box." Ella answered, only confusing both of them.

"Wait, wait, what does that mean?" David asked.

"We think that..." Emma trailed off. "We think that she..."

"What?" David asked.

"There was a human heart inside it." Freya answered.

David and Mary Margaret were both in shock, horrified. "No. Oh, my God."

"We're gonna send it out for some tests, but there aren't any other missing people." Ella explained.

Mary Margaret looked at the girls before walking toward David to comfort him. "Maybe you should go."

"There's more." Freya told them.

"What?" David asked.

"There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box." Emma answered.

Ella nodded. "We ran them through the records of everyone in town. There was a match."

David assumed the match was him, nodding, standing. "Arrest me."

Mary Margaret shook her head worriedly. "No. David."

David walked toward them. "Arrest me. Do it."

"David..." Freya trailed off. "The fingerprints weren't yours."

David whispered in shock. "What?"

"They were Mary Margaret's." Emma told him.

David and Mary Margaret looked at them in shock, then each other.


	18. Heart of Darkness

**_Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

David and Red were still on the run from King George's men.

David noticed that an arrow was about to pierce into her. "Red, look out!" He used his sword to slash the arrow apart to save Red. "We need to move. They found us."

David mounted his horse, turning back for Red.

"Go." Red ordered. "I'll take care of them."

"Red, I'm not leaving you." David argued.

"Find Snow." Red told him. "That's all that matters. If you find Priscilla, she'll take you to her. Find them!"

"What are you gonna do?" David asked.

Red looked up at the night sky, where there was a full moon, then looked at David. "I'm giving you a head start."

David started to gallop away. Red removed her cloak, and her eyes began to glow gold. She ran toward the men on horses, leaping into the air, transforming into wolf mid flight, lunging at the group of men. As David was riding away through the woods, he could hear Werewolf!Red howling. He passed by a wanted poster for Snow.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day One_**

 ** _Morning - Sheriff's Station_**

Mary Margaret was having mugshots taken by Emma, Ella and Freya.

"Please turn to the right." Emma told her.

"Emma, this is a mistake." Mary Margaret told her. "I didn't kill Kathryn."

Emma tilted her head at her. "Of course you didn't."

Ella sighed. "But while we are your friends, we're also cops. We have to go where the evidence leads."

"Which points to me?" Mary Margaret asked. "Ella, yesterday it was David. There's something not right here."

"We know." Freya told her. "But your fingerprints were on that box and his are not. So now we have to deal with this."

Mary Margaret scoffed. "Evidence that says I cut out Kathryn's heart and buried it in the woods. Freya, this is insane."

Emma worriedly tried to get her to understand. "If we don't book you, with all this evidence, it's gonna look like favoritism."

"And then Regina will have cause to fire us." Ella told her. "And then you know what she'll do? She'll bring in someone who will railroad you."

"So please, just try to be patient." Freya told her. "And trust us."

Emma sighed. "We can't even move forward till we verify the heart belonged to Kathryn. And we're still waiting for the DNA test results."

"But in the meantime, you need to bear with us." Ella pleaded.

"We have to ask you a few questions." Emma told her.

"But we know this is crazy." Freya told her. "We know you would never hurt anyone."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _The Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Cottage_**

Snow was sweeping and cleaning, humming, reaching a hand toward a blue bird, which flew closer to land on her hand. Snow placed it down, still humming, trying to hit the bird with the broom, but it flew away. Snow continued to try to hit it but kept missing.

Priscilla arrived. "Snow? What are you-what are you doing?"

Snow was angry. "Getting rid of the vermin in this house." She managed to chase the bird out the window with the broom, turning to Priscilla with a groan. "What do you want?"

"It's dinnertime." Priscilla answered.

Snow looked away moodily. "I'm not hungry."

Snow closed the window.

Priscilla walked closer. "Come on. The dwarfs made something extra special tonight."

Snow rolled her eyes but gave in. Priscilla took the broom from her, placing it down, taking Snow's hand to lead her into the other room with the dwarfs. Jiminy Cricket was also here.

"She's out of control." Happy whispered.

"Somebody die?" Snow asked.

Jiminy chirped. "Snow, why don't you have a seat?"

Snow gasped when she saw him. "Why is there a dirty cricket in here?"

Jiminy chirped. "Uh, my name is Jiminy, and I was turned this way by Priscilla's adoptive daughter Vasilisa, and your friends have asked me to be here tonight. They're concerned about you and they have something they'd like to say. Priscilla, why don't you start?"

"Snow, you've changed." Priscilla told her. "You've become angry, irritable, and downright mean."

"Changed?" Snow repeated. "And who are any of you to tell me I've changed?"

Jiminy chirped. "Snow, please, these are your friends, and we're all here because we-we care about you. Who wants to go next?"

"Uh, you brought bales of straw into the house last night even though you know that I'm a..." Sneezy trailed off when he had to sneeze. "Allergic."

"You are allergic to everything." Snow replied.

"You broke my mug." Happy complained.

Snow looked at him angrily. "You're lucky it wasn't that mug you call a face!"

Happy shook his head indignantly. "You are the worst, most nasty, horrible-"

"Enough." Grumpy told them. He gave Snow a look. "Look what you're doing to Happy."

"The potion you got from Vasilisa, the one she warned you could have side effects..." Priscilla trailed off worriedly. "The one that erased the Prince from your mind? You haven't been the same since you drank it."

"That helped me forget whatever or whomever I needed to forget, and I am clearly better off for it." Snow told them. "That potion was the solution, not the problem. The problem is that I'm living here, in a house full of dwarfs instead of in my palace, with my father, as a princess, but I can't do that anymore, can I? Because he was murdered by the Evil Queen and the Dark Sorceress, and the Queen sent a huntsman to kill me. The same two people that used the trust of you, Priscilla, who destroyed your family and took Vasilisa's wand so they could control her themselves."

Jiminy chirped. "Snow, Priscilla, your anger towards the Queen and Sorceress is understandable. It's just not fair to take it out on your friends, Snow."

"You're right." Snow told them. "Priscilla and I both should be taking it out on them."

Jiminy shook his head chirping. "Oh, wait, revenge is not the answer. No, it's gonna change you. It'll turn you into something darker than you can imagine. You don't want to go there."

Snow placed a glass jar over Jiminy to silence him. "Good news, fellas. You can quit your complaining, because I'm leaving. I have more important things to do. So do you, Priscilla. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Snow, Priscilla, wait." Grumpy told them. "Where are you going?"

Snow picked up an ax. "I'm going to kill Regina and Alcina. Priscilla, maybe then you could get Vasilisa's wand back and free her from their control. Are you coming or not?"

Priscilla was obviously wanting more than anything to save Vasilisa, but she refused to let Snow, her best friend, lose herself forever.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Sheriff's Station - Interrogation Room_**

Emma, Ella and Freya led Mary Margaret into the room, where Regina was sitting at the table.

"Hello, Ms. Blanchard." Regina greeted.

"What is she doing here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that Ella, Freya and I stay impartial." Emma answered.

Ella gestured for Mary Margaret to have a seat. "It can only help you."

They all sat down.

"I have nothing to hide." Mary Margaret told them. "Ask me anything."

Freya started a recorder. "The heart was found buried near the old toll bridge. It had been cut out by what appears to be a hunting knife."

Emma sighed. "Have you ever been to that bridge before?"

"Yes, many times." Mary Margaret answered. "It's where David and I liked to meet."

"Mr. Nolan." Ella agreed. "Yes."

"And you met there for what purpose?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "We were having an affair. I'm not proud of what happened, and I'm sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that I did not kill Kathryn."

Freya brought over the jewelry box. "Ever seen this before?"

Mary Margaret frowned in confusion. "Yes, it's my jewelry box."

"That's what we found the heart in." Ella explained.

Mary Margaret was even more overwhelmed and freaking out. "Don't you see what's happening here? Someone stole that box and put the heart in it; I didn't have anything to do with it; I'm innocent!"

Regina reached out to take her hand. "Ms. Blanchard, it's okay. I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, to be publicly humiliated. It put me in a very dark place, changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you."

Mary Margaret took her hand away. "But I haven't changed, I'm still the same person I've always been, a good person. I did not do this."

Emma gave Regina a look. "Can I speak to you in the hallway please?"

...

 ** _Hallway_**

Regina followed Emma to speak alone.

"We told you to leave the questioning to us." Emma told her.

"How do you know she didn't do it?" Regina asked. "If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don't you think there'd be signs of a break in? Well, you and Ella are her roommates. Tell me, has there been a break in? She's a woman who's had her heart broken. And that, that can make you do unspeakable things."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

A black knight was riding through the woods. Priscilla used her power to trap the horse and the knight within vines and trees and leaves, walking closer, lowering her hand. Snow walked closer.

"I'll release you." Priscilla promised. "If you tell us what we want."

"What do you want?" The black knight asked.

"Information." Priscilla answered. "Where are the Evil Queen and Dark Sorceress? Regina and Alcina have Vasilisa. I aim to get her back. Tell me how."

"Why would I tell you?" The black knight asked.

Snow knelt next to him with a dwarf pick ax. "Do you know what a diamond is? It's the strongest substance known to man or beast. Beautiful, precious, nearly impervious to destruction-nearly." She showed him the ax. "This is an ax from the dwarfs' mines. It's a special blade. It can, believe it or not, actually cut a diamond. Imagine what it can do to human flesh. Soft, pliable, tender flesh."

Before Snow could try to hit the black knight with the ax, Priscilla caught it.

The black knight promptly gave in. "They're at the castle. But, only for the night. In the morning, they leave for the summer palace. Please, that's all I know."

Snow only became more angrier. "That summer palace was built for my mother."

Priscilla rendered the black knight and the horse unconscious so she could let all the vines and plants could return to the earth with ease, turning to Snow. "Just so you know, I'm not going to kill Regina or Alcina."

"Even after everything they did to you, to your family?" Snow asked. "They're the ones that broke it up."

"Don't you see what's happening here?" Priscilla asked. "Vasilisa got that potion for you from Regina and Alcina, and maybe they knew that she would give it to you, and that's why you're acting like this. To make you lose yourself. I am going to get my adoptive daughter back, but in order to get my husband and my real daughter back, then I need Regina and Alcina alive so I know where to find them."

Snow gave her a look. "Fine. Then I will help you free Vasilisa and get the answers you need from Regina and Alcina, but then they are mine to kill."

Priscilla shook her head. "I'm not going to let you lose yourself to this. You're my best friend."

"And I don't need to be lectured by Rumplestiltskin's daughter." Snow told her. "You've had tastes of darkness and dark power ever since you were a young girl because your father, Regina and Alcina have been teaching you dark magic since you were ten years old."

"And I put a stop to that." Priscilla replied. "I'm not willing to go back to it. And I'm not willing to lose you to it either. Just please follow my lead on this."

Snow gave Priscilla a look, but nodded in agreement. Priscilla sighed in relief, waving her hand to teleport both herself and Snow away in a swirl of purple smoke.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Mary Margaret's Loft_**

Emma, Ella and Freya were looking for signs of break in to the loft. Henry, Rose and Lisa walked in.

"Henry?" Ella asked. "Rose?"

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" Freya asked.

"We have to help Miss Blanchard." Henry answered.

"We are helping her." Freya told them.

"That's why you're searching the apartment?" Rose asked sarcastically. "Have you found anything yet? Let me guess. No."

Emma gave them a look. "You got to go home."

Henry shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

Ella sighed. "Just stay out of the way."

"So, what are we looking for?" Lisa asked.

"We're trying to see if, maybe, someone broke in." Freya answered.

"Looking for busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy footprints." Emma explained. "That kind of thing."

"So." Lisa told them. "You do think someone's setting her up."

"Lisa's right." Henry told them. Lisa smiled. "I mean, it's the only thing that makes sense."

"We gotta agree with you there." Ella told them. "The only problem is, nobody's got a motive."

"Our mom does." Rose told them.

"Not _my_ mom." Lisa told them in a singsong voice.

Freya smiled at the cute, sweet sass in her voice whenever she said that.

Henry nodded in agreement, pointing from himself to Rose. "Our mom."

"Regina." Freya stated.

Lisa nodded in agreement. "She hates Snow White." She shrugged. "Hey. You wanted a motive."

"Well, I don't think 'She hates Snow White' will hold up in a court, Lisa." Emma told her.

Tired, Ella laid down on the bed. Suddenly a rumbling noise could be heard. Searching the source of the noise, they removed a cover of a vent.

"Did you find something?" Henry asked.

"It really looks like something, Henry." Rose told him with honest sarcasm. "Looks like a lot."

Henry smiled sarcastically. "Ha ha."

The others smirked in amusement, until Freya reached into the vent and pulled out an object wrapped in cloth, unwrapping it, revealing a small hunting knife.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

Ruby served Henry, Rose and Lisa cocoa with cinnamon, walking away.

August walked closer, joining the three upset kids. "I don't think that hot chocolate is gonna drink themselves. You're upset about one of your teachers, aren't you?"

"She didn't do it." Rose told him. "Why can't anyone see that?"

"Because most people just see what's right in front of them." August answered. "I don't think you're gonna find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug."

"Then where?" Lisa asked.

"That book in your bag, or the visions in your head." August answered. "You know, I'm a writer. So, I'm partial to finding my answers in the literary form."

Henry looked at him suspiciously. "It's just a book."

"Is it?" August asked.

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "Yeah."

"I think we all know that's not the case." August told them. He looked at Ruby. "Can I have a water, please?"

Ruby served him a glass of water, leaving them to talk.

Henry looked at August curiously. "What do you know about it?"

"I know it's a book of stories." August answered.

"Aren't all books?" Rose replied.

August smirked in amusement. "Stories that really happened."

"You think my book is real?" Lisa asked.

"As real as I am." August answered.

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"Let's just say that I'm a believer." August told them. "And I wanna help others see the light. That, my friends, is why I'm here."

"But we already believe." Rose told him.

"Lisa got me and Rose to believe." Henry explained.

Lisa nodded. "I was in it."

"So was I." August agreed. Lisa looked at him in confusion. "You're not gonna be able to recognize me like this, Vasilisa."

The kids exchanged a look.

"You already knew that we believed." Henry realized.

"And you know that Freya and Jefferson believe, too." Lisa added.

"Are you here to help Freya convince Emma and Ella to believe?" Rose asked.

August smiled at how smart they all were, nodding. "There are some people, like us, we can go on faith, but others, like Emma and Ella, they need proof."

"Last time we tried to find proof, we got trapped in a sinkhole." Henry explained.

"And Freya had to save us." Rose agreed.

"And Emma and Ella had to come in after us." Lisa finished.

August smiled slightly in amusement. "There are less dangerous places to look. I know that people around here won't let you have matches in this world since you're just a child here, Lisa, and they don't like children playing with matches."

August stood, preparing to leave, patting them each on the shoulder, slipping a pack of matches out of his pocket to hand them to Lisa, leaving. Lisa looked at the matches excitedly because she could see more memories and visions through the flames. Henry and Rose smiled, knowing this too, turning to Lisa excitedly.

"Henry?" Lisa asked. "Rose?"

Henry nodded. "Do it, Lisa."

Rose smiled. "Do it."

Lisa struck a match, watching the flame as she saw a vision.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

David dismounted his horse in order to examine footprints in the snow more closely, unsheathing his sword, carefully following them, seeing the black knight wandering around. "Put your hands where I can see them." The black knight did as said. "Who did this to you?"

"They're crazy." The black knight told him. "One had a pick ax and threatened to skin me. The other used her power to trap me with plants."

"The Evil Queen and Dark Sorceress?" David asked.

"No, Snow White and Priscilla." The black knight answered.

In denial, David placed his blade against his throat. "What?"

The black knight held up his hands in a harmless gesture. "Priscilla said that she wanted to save Vasilisa and the rest of their family. Snow White said she wanted to kill the Queen and Sorceress. I've never seen anyone so bloodthirsty as she."

David shook his head angrily. "No. Snow's not bloodthirsty. She's not a killer, I know her."

"Maybe you don't." The black knight replied.

David was completely in shock.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Regina was skinning an apple.

David knocked on he door. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Regina answered.

David walked in. "These accusations against Mary Margaret, they've been gnawing away at me. She didn't do this."

David took a seat.

Regina sighed. "I understand what you're going through. It's painful when someone we care about betrays us."

"She's a good person." David told her. "I know her."

"Maybe you don't." Regina replied. "Maybe you just want to. Everyone has a dark side David."

"Yeah, sure, but having a dark side and doing something so evil, that's a different thing." David replied. "That's not what she is."

Regina shrugged. "Perhaps. I always believe that evil isn't born. It's made."

David stood. "All due respect, Regina, I don't think you know much about evil."

Regina smirked at the irony. "Well, if she didn't do it, then who did?"

"I don't know." David admitted. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. But those blackouts I've been having, they've made everything so hazy."

Regina stood. "Please tell me you're not accusing yourself."

"You know, maybe if I could clear up my missing time, I could prove Mary Margaret's innocence." David realized.

"You're very sweet, David, but you're also wrong." Regina told him. "Evil doesn't always look evil; sometimes it's staring right at us and we don't even realize it."

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station - Interrogation Room_**

Emma, Ella and Freya were questioning Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret was shocked. "The heating vent? Girls, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is."

Freya sighed worriedly. "Someone did. And they put a hunting knife in there."

"We checked for signs of a break in." Emma explained. "But there weren't any."

"You don't believe me?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Of course we do." Ella answered. "But what we think doesn't matter. Evidence is piling up by the hour."

"Okay, what are you saying?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We're saying you should think about hiring a lawyer." Emma answered.

Gold walked in. "An excellent idea."

Freya stood, turning to face her father in surprise. "Papa. What are you doing here?"

Gold walked closer. "Offering my legal services."

"You're a lawyer?" Ella asked.

"Ever wondered, why I'm so adept at contracts?" Gold asked. "I've been following the details of your case, Miss Blanchard. And I think you'd be well advised to bring me on as your counsel."

"Well, because you're the one that was arrested for nearly beating a man to death and started a fire that nearly killed the mayor and managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges?" Freya asked sarcastically.

Gold chuckled in amusement.

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here." Emma told him. "We need to find the truth."

"Asserting influence may be exactly what's needed here," Gold replied.

"What's needed here is us to do our job." Ella told him.

"Well, no one's stopping you," Gold told them. "I'm only here to help."

"Enough, please go." Mary Margaret told them.

Freya gave her father a look. "You heard her."

Mary Margaret looked at the girls. "No, I was talking to you." Freya turned to give her a surprised look. "Oh, Freya, don't give me that look, he's right. I need help, and you, Ella and Emma need to do your job or else I'm screwed, so just please do your jobs the best you can and you'll prove me innocent, and until you do, I need some practical help."

Gold gave his daughter a smug look. "This is in Miss Blanchard's best interests."

Ella sighed, worried, concerned, sympathetic. "Good luck, Mary Margaret."

"I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for." Emma agreed.

Ella and Emma walked out of the room.

...

 ** _Hallway_**

Freya walked toward her father to talk to him quietly. "What are you doing here? She can't pay you."

"I didn't ask for money." Gold pointed out.

"Then why are you doing this, 'Papa'?" Freya asked, once again saying Papa in a sarcastic tone.

Gold smirked at the fact that she did that again. "Let's just say, I'm invested in our future. Which would be a lot easier to depict if you weren't so angry at me. Starting making amends by helping your best friend in either world. I know I've deserved every ounce of your anger, but I need you and I to be on the same side sooner rather than later, Priscilla."

"And why is that?" Freya asked. "Why would you need _me_ on _your_ side? What are you up to?"

Gold just smiled, nodding behind Freya, causing her to look behind her to see that Emma and Ella were walking closer, interrupting their conversation. Freya looked at Gold, sighing. Gold smirked, walking into the interrogation room to speak to Mary Margaret. Freya was confused, conflicted and suspicious.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner - Outside_**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were sitting together. Lisa was hiding matches from the adults around.

"What did you see before?" Henry asked.

"I saw Charming, David, speaking to a black night about Priscilla, Freya, and Snow, Mary Margaret, going up against Regina and Alcina, the Evil Queen and Dark Sorceress, to try to save me," Lisa answered.

"Okay." Rose told her. "Well, what else can you see?"

"It's okay." Henry assured.

Lisa struck a match to ignite another memory.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Vasilisa appeared in the woods nearby Grumpy, walking closer. "You called me."

Grumpy jumped, looking around. "You're Vasilisa?"

"Yes." Vasilisa answered. "And I know why you called. Because don't say..."

Grumpy nodded in understanding. "Yeah, no, Snow told us the consequences if the Queen or Sorceress hear someone say your adoptive mother's name. I won't say it. But the potion you gave Snow, it changed her. She's not the same."

"Well, of course it changed her." Vasilisa told him. "It took away her love. I told her there may be risks. Why didn't she listen?"

"That's complicated." Grumpy told her. "But now it left a big hole in her heart. Can you bring her back?"

"I've been trying to make an antidote, but I need something more than just from her." Vasilisa explained. "No potion can bring back true love, not with just one person. Love is the most powerful magic of all. The only magic no one has been able to bottle. If you can bottle love you can do anything."

"And you should know..." Grumpy trailed off. "Can you read my thoughts?"

"Yes, of course." Vasilisa answered.

"Can the Queen or Sorceress see into your thoughts?" Grumpy asked.

"Regina and Alcina may be able to control me, but they will never be able to completely enter my mind." Vasilisa answered.

"Then read mine/" Grumpy told her.

Vasilisa did as told, hearing Grumpy's voice in her head. "Snow is planning on helping Priscilla get to the Queen and Sorceress to try to free you. While Priscilla is trying to save you, Snow is trying to kill Regina and Alcina, and she will do whatever it takes to do it, though Priscilla's trying to talk her down. We just needed you to know, Vasilisa."

Vasilisa was worried but understanding, nodding. "And now I do. If you see the Prince, tell him to pray to me. I need him to be able to save Snow, and now to keep Priscilla safe as well."

Grumpy nodded. Vasilisa disappeared in a swirl of white light and smoke.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Hopper Psychiatry Office_**

David knocked on the door.

Archie opened it. "David. What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Hopper, I need your help." David told him.

Archie stepped aside so David could enter the room. "Okay, what-what is it?"

"I've been having these blackouts." David answered. "I need to remember what happened during them."

"Why?" Archie asked.

"I think I might know something that can help Mary Margaret." David answered.

Archie closed the door.

...

 ** _Street_**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were walking together.

"So Grumpy promised you that he would send Charming to you." Rose stated. "So that you could make the antidote for Snow, and make sure Priscilla was safe."

"Well, what happened next, Lisa?" Henry asked. "Did Charming find his way to you in time?"

Lisa smiled as she watched the flame of the memory before her. "Yes, he did. He called out for me."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

David was making his way through the woods, praying. "Vasilisa. I call upon you."

Vasilisa appeared behind him. "The shepherd still dressing like a Prince. Well, you act more like a Prince than your brother James ever did, David."

"You know my real name?" David asked in surprise.

Vasilisa smiled in amusement. "I know everyone's real names. I can read minds. I've been waiting for you."

David nodded. "I know, Grumpy told me about Snow and..." Vasilisa held out a hand to stop him from saying Priscilla. David nodded in understanding. "And he sent me to call for you. I know they're going after the Queen and Sorceress, and while Snow is out to kill... your adoptive mother is only trying to save both her and you. Can you undo the potion Snow drank?"

"I can, now that you're here," Vasilisa answered, plucking a hair from David's head to add it to the antidote. "I've been making this ever since she asked me for that potion, having warned her of the side effects, but neither of us knowing what they would be. I can't guarantee that this one will work. But all magic can be broken with true love."

"So, that's it then?" David asked. "True love's kiss will awaken her?"

"Most certainly, but only if she remembers who she is." Vasilisa answered. "Her love for you could help her remember who she is, but you helping remind her of who she is could also help her remember you. And in case you don't, in case you can't get her to remember on your own, that is what the potion is for. You won't have to look hard to find them. They'll come for me, Regina and Alcina. All you have to do is follow me. But you better be quick, because if Snow kills Regina and Alcina, she becomes as evil as the women whose lives she takes."

"She could never be that evil." David told her.

"Evil isn't born, David." Vasilisa told him. "It's made." David was surprised to hear this from the Light Bringer herself. "If Snow starts down that road, you may never get her back. You have to save Snow. And I have to make sure that Priscilla doesn't get hurt in her attempt to try to save me."

Vasilisa disappeared in her usual way of white lights and swirl of white smoke.

...

 ** _Queen's Road_**

Vasilisa was forced to appear in Evil Queen and Alcina's carriage while they were making their way down the road.

"You've been gone an awfully lot today, Vasilisa." Alcina told her. "We heard Priscilla's name once or twice. You yourself just said it."

"Well, you don't listen to all of the wishes I grant, and you don't have to." Vasilisa replied.

"No, but if someone speaks Priscilla's name to you or you speak it, we are made aware." Evil Queen told her. "We might listen to all, but we know that something is happening where Priscilla is concerned. What's going on?"

"Oh, no, wait, let me guess." Alcina told her. "Priscilla is trying to save you. She's is so brave and out there, just like her father."

"Somewhat like the two of you, but she's not as evil or twisted as either of you or Rumplestiltskin, even though all three of you taught Priscilla everything she knows." Vasilisa pointed out. "Nothing is happening. I just wanted to see Priscilla. And Jefferson and Grace. But I can do none of the above, thanks to you two, can I?"

Alcina looked a little guilty by that remark, but Evil Queen just smirked, looking at the keys in her hand, which had one key for everything in the kingdom, skeleton keys.

...

 ** _Woods_**

In the woods along the road, Priscilla was watching the carriage, carefully mapping out a plan.

Further away in the woods behind her, Snow was trying to find a way to kill her targets when David grabbed her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth to keep her from making a sound.

Snow struggled to break free. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Snow!" David told her.

Snow turned to fight. "Who are you? What are you doing?"

"Helping you to remember." David answered, kissing her. "I told you I will always find you."

David smiled. Snow just looked at him, knocking him out.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Loft Building - Hallway_**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were waiting for Emma, Freya and Ella.

"Lisa remembered more." Henry told them excitedly. "She found proof."

Lisa took out the skeleton keys. "This is how Regina got in your apartment. This is how she framed Mary Margaret."

"Did you steal these from her office?" Emma asked, taking the keys.

"Well, Lisa saw them in one of her memories." Rose explained. "She said they could open any door."

Ella examined the keys. "There's no way they'll even fit in the lock."

"We have to try." Henry told them, walking up to the door to try to open it with two of the keys, but failed.

"See?" Emma asked. "What did we tell you?"

"Come on, kids." Ella told them. "I know you wanna think the answer to everything is in Operation Cobra."

"Is is." Rose told them.

"But sometimes the real world needs to come first." Emma told them.

"Just one more try." Rose told them.

"Please?" Henry asked.

Emma and Ella looked at Freya, who nodded.

"Okay." Ella told them. "One more, but then we're done."

"I'll do it." Lisa told them, carefully picking a key, which was decorated with an apple shaped ornament. "This one."

Emma sighed. "Okay."

Freya smiled knowingly.

Lisa was able to use the key to unlock the door, opening it. Emma and Ella looked at them in shock. Lisa, Henry and Rose gave them an 'I told you so' look.

"Do you believe now?" Lisa asked.

Emma and Ella didn't know how to answer, just in shock, because they knew that if that was an ordinary key, it wouldn't have been able to open the door because it shouldn't have been able to fit into the lock.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

David was awakened, realizing he was tied to a tree, struggling. "Snow."

Snow walked closer. "I assume you are the man Vasilisa helped me forget. What's your name again?"

"It's me, Charming." David answered.

"Charming?" Snow repeated. "Beginning to see why I drank that potion."

David tilted his head back against the tree. "I forgot to give you the potion Vasilisa gave me before I kissed you to break the spell with true love."

"It's not true love because I don't love you." Snow told him.

"Yes, you do." David disagreed. "You just don't remember. You love me and I love you."

Snow picked up her bundle. "Words, words, words, that's all that love is, and unfortunately for you, words don't mean anything to me. You know what does mean something to me? Taking action, and that's _exactly_ what I'm going to help Priscilla do."

Snow started to walk away.

David struggled. "Snow. Snow!" Snow stopped, looking at him. "Listen to me, you can't do this. It's not who you wanna be. You can't kill them."

"Really?" Snow asked. "Watch me."

"Don't do it, Snow." David told her. Snow walked away. "Snow!"

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Hopper Psychiatry Office_**

Archie was giving a session with David. "David, listen very closely. Can you hear me?"

David was in a hypnotic state. "Yes."

"Good, okay." Archie told him. "I want you to go back in your memory. Back to the last time you and Kathryn spoke. The last thing you remember. Tell me, where are you?"

"In my bedroom." David answered.

"When?" Archie asked.

"The night she left." David answered.

"And what are you doing?" Archie asked.

"I called her on her cell." David answered.

"And what did you talk about?" Archie asked.

"She said she'd realized she needed to start a new life without me." David answered. "She thought Mary Margaret and I should be together."

"And how did that conversation end?" Archie asked.

"She said she was hurt but she wanted me to be happy." David answered.

"And do you remember anything after that?" Archie asked.

"Yes, I saw Mary Margaret in the woods." David answered.

"And what was she doing there?" Archie asked.

David remembered the previous flashback in fragments, remembering Snow had knocked him out and tied him to a tree, remembering their words.

 _David struggled. "You can't kill them."_

 _"Really?" Snow asked. "Watch me."_

 _"Don't do it." David told her._

 _Snow walked away._

Now, Archie tried to wake him up. "David, David!"

Shocked, David opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"I had to wake you up." Archie answered. "You went too deep into hypnosis. Something was disturbing you. What did you see?" David was too confused. "What? Tell me, David, I can help you." David hurriedly got up, heading for the door. Archie stopped him. "David. David, tell me. What did you see? I can help you."

David shook his head. "You can't."

"David!" Archie told him.

David left.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

David was struggling to free himself.

Priscilla appeared, walking closer. "You must be James."

"You, you're Priscilla?" David asked.

"Yes." Priscilla answered. "Snow went ahead of me, didn't she? She's trying to kill Regina and Alcina now, without honoring the promise she made me about helping me save Vasilisa, Jefferson and Grace. I want to stop her as much as you do."

"Can you get me out of here?" David asked. "We have to stop her."

Priscilla magically freed David from his ropes by turning them into purple smoke, much to David's shock. "What's your plan?"

"I have to give Snow the antidote potion Vasilisa gave me, and then I have to kiss her, so she can remember who I am." David answered.

"Is that exactly what Vasilisa told you to do?" Priscilla asked.

"No, no, Vasilisa said that my love could help her remember who she is, or helping her remember who she is can help her remember our love." David answered.

Priscilla nodded in understanding. "I know what Vasilisa meant. How can Snow remember who you are, when she's lost sight of who she is?"

David considered this. Both of them began to make a plan as they went off after Snow, Vasilisa, Evil Queen and Alcina.

...

 ** _Road_**

A black knight was clearing the road for the carriage that Vasilisa, Evil Queen and Alcina were in. "Clear the road. Bow your head before the Queen and Sorceress. And even the Light Bringer herself."

In the woods above them, Snow was setting up a bow and arrow to try to kill Evil Queen and Alcina. David jumped in the way of the arrows, receiving them in his shoulder.

Snow was shocked. "What do you think you're doing? Why would you do this?"

David groaned in pain. "Well, because, you appreciate action more than words. So now you're gonna get both. I love yo, Snow."

"But I don't love you." Snow told him. "I don't even remember you."

"I don't care." David replied. "The only thing I care about is that you don't forget who you really are. By betraying your best friend Priscilla before she can save her family by killing the only two people who know where her husband and real daughter are. I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness."

"You would really die for me?" Snow asked in shock.

"Does it look like I'm making this up?" David returned.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before." Snow admitted. "No one has ever been willing to die for me."

"No one you can remember." David corrected.

Snow looked at him for a moment, realizing that he was holding the potion Vasilisa had created as an antidote for the potion that made her forget. She ignored the antidote, leaning closer to kiss David, and now that she remembered who she was, true love's kiss broke the curse without the antidote needed. Snow looked at him in shock, smiling. "Charming."

David smiled. "Yes, it's me."

They kissed again.

...

 ** _Road_**

Priscilla was able to use her power to stop the carriage before it could leave the road, causing everyone to stop around it. Inside, Evil Queen, Alcina and Vasilisa exchanged a look, knowing.

Priscilla magically pulled them out of the carriage, walking closer. "Regina. Alcina. Vasilisa. Long time."

"That is has." Alcina agreed.

Vasilisa smiled in surprise, shock to see her after so long. "Priscilla."

"You're the closest you've ever been, Priscilla." Evil Queen told her. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm quite certain even the two of you are hesitant to hurt someone you've taught and mentored from the age of ten." Priscilla pointed out. "But you've turned any loyalty I've felt for either of you to ash when you destroyed my family." She magically threw Evil Queen and Alcina through the air into trees, trapping them with vines wrapping around them. "I'm the daughter of Rumplestiltskin. Taught by him and both of you. Are you sure that even the two of you could defeat me?"

Vasilisa walked toward her worriedly. "Priscilla, don't change into them just to save me. To save Jefferson and Grace. You are better than Regina and Alcina. You're better than your father. Don't fall to their darkness. Please, I beg of you."

Priscilla summoned Vasilisa's wand into her hand, which caused both of them to smile in surprise and relief as it glowed with bright purple and white light. "I'm not going to lose you again, Vasilisa." Evil Queen and Alcina magically broke free from their bonds, levitating themselves down, thrusting out their hands to envelope the wand in Priscilla's hand with red and black magical energy, making it disappear, causing everyone harm as it teleported away. Priscilla looked at them angrily. "What did you do?"

"Put Vasilisa's wand in a place very far away that only we know the location to." Alcina answered. "We may be able to retrieve it in time."

"But we still have control over Vasilisa, Priscilla." Evil Queen told her. "Because it is still in our possession."

"But now that you don't have it with you, you won't be able to keep Vasilisa as such a short leash." Priscilla replied.

"You may be able to control me still, but you won't be able to keep me at your side at all times." Vasilisa agreed. She turned to Priscilla hopefully. "Which means I will be able to see you."

"But you won't be able to save Jefferson or Grace." Alcina replied. "Not until Priscilla agrees to stand down."

"Why are you doing this?" Priscilla asked angrily.

"We're giving you the chance to stand at our side, student and mentors ruling together side by side with the Light Bringer." Evil Queen told her. "Why wouldn't you want that?"

"I made her promise not to become like the two of you or her father." Vasilisa answered.

"Well, Priscilla may have to break that promise if she wants to reunite her family, Vasilisa." Alcina replied. "What do you say, Priscilla? Do you want your family back or not?"

Priscilla didn't answer, looking conflicted and worried.

"Priscilla, don't, please." Vasilisa told her, begging. "I will find my own way. Find my wand, retrieve it and break me from their control and I will be able to reunite our family. Don't do this."

They heard noises in the forest just off the road that interrupted the conversation.

...

 ** _Woods_**

Snow and David were making their way to the road to help Priscilla and Vasilisa when horses road closer from all around, surrounding them.

"King George's army." David realized, pulling Snow's hood up to cover her identity.

The knights approached them and separated them, seizing both of them by the arms.

Snow struggled. "No."

Knight 1 removed the arrows from David's shoulders. "Prince James. Leave the girl. We have who we came for."

The knights dropped Snow to the ground.

David struggled to get to her side. "No!"

The knights dragged David away with them.

Snow struggled to stand. "James!"

Using the hilt of his sword, another knight knocked Snow out, making her drop Vasilisa's undrunken potion to the ground in the snow. The other knights shoved David into a carriage. Intending to kill Snow, the knight who knocked her out raised his sword.

David struggled. "No!"

"Enough!" Knight 1 told him.

The knight gave Snow one last look, following his companions as they took David away.

David called out desperately. "Snow! Snow!"

Snow started to wake up. "James."

"Snow!" David called.

Snow stood desperately. "I will find you. I will always find you."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Sheriff's Station_**

Mary Margaret was laying down on the bed in the cell.

David walked in. "Mary Margaret."

Surprised to see him, Mary Margaret sat up with a smile. "David."

"Emma, Ella and Freya said we could have a few minutes alone." David explained. "I wanted to tell you, that Dr. Hopper helped me remember what happened during my blackouts."

"And?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Um, I only got pieces of the memory." David answered. "We were in the woods, and I kept saying don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Don't kill them." David answered. "That's what I kept saying."

"Them?" Mary Margaret asked. "You think you're remembering me wanting to kill someone?"

"Can you explain why I have that memory?" David repeated.

Mary Margaret gave him a shocked look. "David, are you asking me if I had something to do with Kathryn's murder?"

"Emma, Ella and Freya found a heart in our spot." David told her. "It was in your jewelry box. The weapon was found in your apartment. I have these-these memories. So, yes, I'm asking."

Mary Margaret gave him a hurt, betrayed look. "When your phone records came back, when I found you wandering in the woods, when everyone thought you killed Kathryn, I stood by you." She started to cry. "I never once doubted you, and now that everything is pointing to me, you actually think I'm capable of that kind of evil? Get out."

Mary Margaret turned away, crying. David was heartbroken, letting a tear fall, nodding, leaving the station.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Dwarfs' Cottage_**

Snow and Priscilla returned. The dwarfs were enjoying their breakfast. Snow placed a mug in front of Happy on the table.

"What's this?" Grumpy asked.

"An apology." Snow answered.

Happy gave her a smile.

Grumpy shrugged. "We don't care about mugs."

Snow sighed. "It's the only thing I broke I could replace. I'm sorry. All I can say is, I'm sorry."

Grumpy stood in realization. "It's you."

"It's Snow." Priscilla answered.

Laughing, the dwarfs hugged Snow and Priscilla.

"Welcome back." Happy told them. "You can have your old rooms, if you like."

"Thank you." Priscilla told them. "I can't stay."

"Where are you going?" Grumpy asked.

"I went up against Regina and Alcina, to save Vasilisa." Priscilla explained. "I had Vasilisa's wand in my hand. And they sent it away into a place where I can never find it."

"That means they don't have it, right?" Grumpy asked. "That you can reunite with Vasilisa?"

"They still have Vasilisa under their control, but now that they don't have the wand within constant reach, I can see her, briefly." Priscilla answered. "Only rarely. They said I could be with Vasilisa and find and save Jefferson and Grace, if I joined them on their side."

The dwarfs and Snow were in shock but understanding.

"No, Priscilla, you can't go to them." Snow told her. "Vasilisa made you promise not to become like Regina, Alcina or your father. You have to keep that promise."

"What other choice do I have, Snow?" Priscilla asked. "Only they know where the wand is, and only they know where Jefferson and Grace are, and they have Vasilisa."

"We will help you find them." Grumpy told her. "We'll try everything."

"And I have a tragedy of my own." Snow added. "King George took James. I have to get him back. I can't let the king just kill him. He came back for me. It doesn't matter what happens to me now. I have to try."

"You can't do it alone." Priscilla told her.

"But luckily, you won't have to." Grumpy told them. "Neither one of you have to do anything alone." The dwarfs each fetched their axes. "Let's show the King, the Queen and the Sorceress what Priscilla, Snow White and the seven dwarfs can really do."

Priscilla and Snow were in shock by this response, but reassured and touched, nodding.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Sheriff's Station_**

Mary Margaret was making her bed. Something fell to the ground. Kneeling down, Mary Margaret picked up a skeleton key, which was decorated with a skull-shaped ornament. After a moment, she decided to try out if the key fit in the cell's door, successfully opening it, but hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, she quickly locked the door again, hiding the key behind her back. Emma, Ella and Freya walked in.

"Hey." Freya told her. "Breakfast."

Freya handed Mary Margaret a coffee and a small bag.

"Thanks." Mary Margaret told them.

"I know Mr. Gold doesn't want us to talk, but we thought you should hear this from us." Emma told her. "The test results came back on the heart. The DNA was a match for Kathryn. She is dead."

"I'm sorry." Ella told her sadly. "For a lot of things. But now that we have proof of the death, we have enough evidence to move forward with a case against you. It's going to happen."

"You know we do believe you, right?" Freya asked. Mary Margaret nodded. "All this evidence tells us one thing for certain. That you are being framed. And I think Regina is behind it."

"Then why am I still in here?" Mary Margaret asked. "Why don't you confront her?"

"Because belief is not proof." Emma answered.

"But you just said-" Mary Margaret started.

"If we don't do this right, things will end up worse for you." Ella told her.

"Every time we've gone up against Regina, she's seen it coming, and we've lost." Emma told her.

"But this time is different." Ella told her. "Because she doesn't know we suspect anything."

"Why did she do this to me?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We don't know, but we're going to find out." Emma told her.

Freya sighed worriedly. "And I promise. We won't stop until we expose what she's up to."

"And how are we going to do that?" Emma asked. "This is her town."

"We'll figure it out." Ella told them. "We have faith in you, Mary Margaret. And now, we need you to have faith in us. Can you do that?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Of course."

When Freya, Ella and Emma walked away, Mary Margaret looked thoughtfully at the key in her hand.

...

 ** _Gold's Pawnshop_**

Carefully, Gold took Genie's Lamp from the shelf.

Freya walked in, speaking sarcastically in a singsong voice. "Oh, Papa."

Gold smiled slightly. "I'll be looking forward to the day that you don't say that sarcastically, Priscilla."

"You'll be waiting for a long time." Freya replied.

Gold smirked, sitting down. "What can I do for you, Cilla? Any developments in the case I should be aware of?"

"Yes." Freya answered. "As Lisa and I suspected, Regina set her up."

"Well, I exhibit no surprise." Gold told her. "Show me your evidence and we'll get this over with immediately."

Freya sighed. "Yeah, that's the thing. There isn't any. Anything that's court-worthy."

"Then why are you here, Priscilla?" Gold asked. "To spin conspiracy theories?"

Gold gave her a knowing look because he knew that she needed his help but didn't like to admit it, smirking smugly.

Freya gave him a sarcastic look. "I need help."

"From me?" Gold asked smugly.

"In a world of magic, I have a chance against Regina and Alcina alone." Freya explained. "In a world where Regina owns the town and everyone pretty much hates me, I don't."

"As I recall, you don't exactly approve of my methods in either world." Gold pointed out.

Freya sighed. "I approve of your results. And this time, I have something more important than a job. I need to save my friend."

"And you're willing to go as far as it takes?" Gold asked.

"I was willing to go farther to help save Lisa, Jefferson and Paige." Freya replied. "I can do it again."

Gold nodded, smiling. "Now we're talking. Fear not, Cilla. Regina may be powerful, but something tells me, you're more powerful, whether in a land without magic, or in a land with. You were able to defend yourself and fight against both Regina and Alcina on multiple occasions, but you didn't let yourself go too far into darkness because of a promise you made to Jefferson, Grace and Vasilisa. Now, here, that's not something you have to worry about."

Freya narrowed her eyes at him. "One more thing. If you want forgiveness like you've been trying to get, if you want us on the same side, I need something from you, and then forgiveness might be possible."

Gold nodded knowingly in understanding. "Let me guess. Help you find your little Lisa's wand so you can try to break the Curse and so she won't be in Regina's clutches any longer. It might take some time, Priscilla, but it's a deal."

Freya was only a little surprised that he had agreed so easily, tilting her head.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Rumplestiltskin had been searching the woods where George's men had attacked Snow and David, finding the cure Vasilisa had given them, knowing what it was, smiling, giggling as the potion started to glow.

...

 ** _Dark Castle_**

In the home that used to be both Rumplestiltskin and Priscilla's, Rumple appeared in a swirl of smoke, walking to the cupboard, which stored various potions, carefully placing the bottle in an empty holding area labeled with a heart for true love, pleased, giggling.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Sheriff's Station_**

Mary Margaret's cell door was hanging right open, and she was gone.


	19. Hat Trick

**_Same Night - Day One_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

After escaping from jail, Mary Margaret was making a run for it through the woods. She had to pause at a tree to catch her breath, continuing on.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Henry, Lisa and Rose were sitting in chairs, reading from Lisa's storybook, at a picture of Young Snow and Young Priscilla back when. Emma, Ella, Freya and Gold walked in.

"Henry?" Ella asked. "Rose? Lisa?"

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"We came to congratulate you." Henry told them.

"For what?" Emma asked.

Lisa chuckled. "Your genius plan."

"And what plan's that, Lisa?" Gold asked. Lisa gave him a knowing look, knowing who he really was, seeming to know that Gold knew the truth. Gold had known that Lisa remembered for sometime now, smirking slightly in amusement because of how much Lisa was like Freya where he was concerned, though Lisa obviously was never as angry at him as Freya was. "Right."

Freya was also slightly amused because of Lisa's reaction to him. Gold and Freya exchanged a knowing look, before Gold walked away to give them a moment to speak alone.

Rose looked at Emma, Ella and Freya. "Sorry. We thought Mr. Gold was in on it now that he's Miss Blanchard's lawyer. And because he's Freya's dad."

"In on what?" Freya asked.

"The escape plan." Henry answered.

"The what?" Freya asked.

They heard Gold further in the station. "Freya, could you and your friends join me, please?" They walked toward Gold, in front of the empty cell. "She's gone."

"Kids, what did you do?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Lisa answered. "She was gone when we got here."

Gold gave them a look. "Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there..."

"She's a fugitive." Freya finished. "Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not."

"She's screwed." Ella told them. "We have to go find her. Before someone notices she's missing."

"Oh, you mean our mom." Henry told her. He noticed that Lisa was about to correct him, correcting himself before she could. "Rose's and my mom. Not Lisa's."

Lisa smirked smugly. Henry smiled.

"The arraignment's at 8:00 AM." Emma told them. "I'm sure Regina will be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

"Well, you have until 8:00 AM, then." Gold told them.

"What about us?" Rose asked. "How can we help?"

Freya gave them a look. "Go home."

Lisa was worried. "Freya, if she leaves Storybrooke..."

Freya nodded in agreement.

"Not now, Lisa." Emma told her. "Come on."

"Freya, I know that time is of the essence, but if Miss Blanchard doesn't return, her future is in jeopardy." Gold told her. "And if you and both Miss Swans are caught helping her, so are yours."

"I don't care." Freya replied. "I'd rather lose my job than my best friend." She answered her ringing phone. "Jefferson?"

Jefferson was standing outside their estate with Saphira. "Hey, Cilla. Mary Margaret was about to leave Storybrooke when Saphira and I found her."

"You found her?" Freya asked in relief. "Where is she?"

"Saphira and I brought her home." Jefferson answered. "I'm suspecting you will be right here?"

"Definitely." Freya answered, hanging up, looking at the others. "Jefferson and Saphira found Mary Margaret."

Lisa was excited. "Oh, can we go, Freya? I wanna see Jefferson and Saphira. Please."

"You promised that we would get to see Jefferson soon." Rose reminded her. "And that we would get to meet Saphira soon."

"And now they found Mary Margaret." Henry told her. "And we wanna help. Please take us."

Freya looked at Emma and Ella, since it was also their call.

Ella knew that they didn't have time to waste, nodding. "All right. All right, come on."

...

 ** _Freya and Jefferson's Estate - Outside_**

Freya brought the others here.

Rose was surprised to see the size of the house. "Wow. This is your house? It looks more like a hotel."

Henry smiled. "You must have a huge family."

Emma looked at Freya in confusion. "I thought it was just you and Jefferson. Oh, and Saphira temporarily. Unless you got this place in case you got custody of Lisa."

"Even if you did get custody of Lisa, and still had Saphira here with you and Jefferson, doesn't explain the huge house." Ella pointed out. "You got someone else that you're not telling us about?"

Saphira and Jefferson walked outside toward them.

"Hello." Saphira told them.

Lisa smiled excitedly. "Saphira! I missed you!"

Lisa ran into Saphira's waiting arms.

Saphira smiled happily. "Hey. I missed you too, Vas..." She caught herself, remembering the Curse. "Lisa."

Henry was curious. "When we heard your name was Saphira, we thought we'd see something..."

"More magical?" Saphira finished. Henry and Rose nodded. Saphira smirked in irony. "Just give it time."

Jefferson nodded. "Saphira, this is Henry, Rose, Emma and Ella. Henry, Rose, Emma, Ella, this is Saphira."

"Hi." Saphira told them.

"Hey." Emma told her.

"How old are you?" Ella asked.

Saphira thought about a good way to answer, since she had spent a lot of time in Neverland, which halted aging. "I guess you could say... 16."

"Where's Mary Margaret?" Lisa asked.

"Inside." Jefferson answered. "She got hurt when she was trying to leave Storybrooke, so she's sleeping it off."

Rose gave Emma and Ella an 'I told you so' look. "She got hurt while trying to leave town. Just like Ashley. Just like Kathryn."

Ella gave her an amused look. "Rose."

"Can we just get inside?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely." Freya answered, leading the way inside.

Everyone else followed.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Jefferson and Priscilla were running through the woods, hiding behind a tree, looking at each other, smiling slightly. Vasilisa and Grace approached.

"Papa, Mama, we found you." Grace told them.

They chuckled, turning to their daughters, by blood or caring alike.

"You certainly did." Jefferson agreed.

"Vasilisa, did you use your powers?" Priscilla asked teasingly.

Vasilisa smiled, shaking her head. "No, Priscilla, Grace made sure that I wouldn't."

Jefferson took their hands to pull them up to him and Priscilla. "Then you both must be part bloodhound, my dear girls."

Grace looked at Jefferson hopefully. "Can you do it?"

"Do what?" Jefferson asked. Vasilisa and Grace gave him a look, tilting their heads. Jefferson smiled knowingly. "Oh, that."

Jefferson placed a hat on his head, doing a little dance that amused and uplifted Vasilisa and Grace's spirits, causing Priscilla to smile, and Vasilisa and Grace to laugh happily. Jefferson took Priscilla by the hand to spin her around in a dance, making her laugh in surprise as he lowered her into a dip, pulling her back up. Vasilisa and Grace smiled and laughed, dancing around as well, holding hands as they twirled and spun each other around.

Grace smiled. "Now it's our turn to hide, and you seek."

Priscilla sighed. "I'm afraid playtime's over. Though you can still use those noses of yours to hunt mushrooms, enough to sell at market tomorrow. Do you think you can do that?"

Grace and Vasilisa smiled, nodding.

Jefferson smiled, taking the girls by the hands. "Ready or not, here we come."

The family set out.

...

 ** _Cottage - Outside_**

The little family approached their cottage, stopping when they saw Evil Queen's carriage.

"Wait." Jefferson told them.

"Whose carriage is that?" Grace asked.

"The Queen's." Priscilla answered.

"In our house?" Grace asked. "Do you know her?"

"We used to." Priscilla answered.

"Vasilisa, Grace, listen carefully." Jefferson told them. "I want you to stay hidden in the woods, like our game. We're gonna find out what she's doing here."

"You're afraid she may want me for my power?" Vasilisa asked.

"Yes." Priscilla answered, taking out the wand to hand to her. "So take your wand, Vasilisa, and hide with Grace carefully, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Vasilisa answered.

Grace took Vasilisa by the hand. "Come on, Vasilisa. We can play together."

Grace and Vasilisa smiled, running off together in the woods. Priscilla and Jefferson watched them go worriedly, but were touched by how close the two girls were, walking toward their home.

...

 ** _Inside_**

Priscilla and Jefferson walked in.

Evil Queen nodded to them. "Priscilla, Jefferson, I'd like to say you're doing well, but I'd be lying. Poverty doesn't suit either of you."

Priscilla gave her a look. "What are you doing here, Regina?"

"I have a job for you." Evil Queen answered.

"We don't do that anymore." Jefferson told her.

"Yes, I heard you hung up your hat, Jefferson." Evil Queen told him. "And Priscilla, your father is Rumplestiltskin and you've been taught everything magic has to offer by both he, me and my sister Alcina, who is inconveniently trapped at the moment by our mad mother. Why do you stoop so low to poverty when you have the power to have everything you want?"

"Because the power is a slippery slope into darkness, and Vasilisa and Grace made me promise not to go down a dark path again." Priscilla answered.

"The same reason why Jefferson hung up his hat." Evil Queen realized. "Because your sweet daughter Grace and the girl you care for, Vasilisa."

"We're trying to honor their wishes." Jefferson told her.

"By refusing to do what you used to, refusing to use magic and live the way you are, foraging for fungus, as if you are ordinary?" Evil Queen asked. "What kind of future do your daughters have here with you? You're doing this to protect them, I know, to honor their wishes. But do this one last favor for me, and you can give them the lives they deserve."

"That's why we're staying." Priscilla told her. "You don't abandon family. Not like my father did to me and my brother and mother. Not like Vasilisa's real mother did to her when she was a baby. Her father was left alone to care for Vasilisa, and he remarried, and her father and stepmother were both killed. We're staying here, not abandoning our daughters." She leaned closer to whisper to Evil Queen mockingly. " _That's_ what Grace and Vasilisa deserve."

"Now please leave." Jefferson told her.

"All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere." Evil Queen told them. "Somewhere you've been before. Do it, and I can change your lives. Without magic."

Evil Queen handed Jefferson a piece of paper.

"What business could you possibly have there?" Jefferson asked.

"Something of mine was taken and found its way over there." Evil Queen answered vaguely. "I want it back."

Jefferson handed the paper back. "Then find someone else to get it."

Evil Queen sighed. "I see. Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Although, I must say, Jefferson, you were a lot more fun before Priscilla cured you of your madness. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't convince you, but I understand. There's nothing more important than family."

Evil Queen chuckled, leaving the cottage. Priscilla and Jefferson exchanged a long look, sighing.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Freya and Jefferson's Estate - Living Room_**

Inside the massive living room with lots of seating around, Jefferson set out tea for everyone. "Here we go. Thought you might want to warm up. It's cold out there."

"Thank you." Emma told him.

"We gotta see if Mary Margaret's okay." Ella told them.

"Oh, she is." Saphira answered. "She's just sleeping the injury off in one of the many guest rooms. You trust us, right?"

"We trust Freya and Jefferson." Henry answered. "And since you're really close to them and Lisa, we can trust you too. We just have to get to know you better."

"And you will." Lisa told them. "You'll all get to know Saphira like we do. And you'll love her just like we do."

Saphira smiled, drinking her tea. Lisa smiled, looking at Freya and Jefferson, who both managed small smiles.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Market_**

The Hatter family, including Vasilisa, walked amongst the stalls.

Vasilisa smiled. "The toy cart."

They approached the cart.

"Come." An old woman told them.

Grace picked up two stuffed rabbits. "Wouldn't these make the perfect guests for our tea parties? Mama, Papa, can we have them? Please?"

"Excuse me, but how much for the rabbits?" Priscilla asked.

The old woman chuckled. "That costs one silver."

Jefferson counted coins in his hand. "Would you take them for eight coppers? It's all we have."

"Ooh, you are good parents." The old woman complimented. "Your last coppers for your little girls' happiness, eh?"

Jefferson chuckled. "Thank you."

"Oh, I did not say I accept." The old woman told them. "Alas, I cannot take less than one silver. The economy, you understand."

Priscilla was clearly trying not to use magic to please Grace and Vasilisa, who both noticed this.

"It's okay, Mama." Grace told her.

"Come on." Vasilisa told them. "People are waiting."

Priscilla shook her head. "I will not take no for an answer. Grace, Vasilisa, this is what you deserve."

"Priscilla, please." Vasilisa told her, reassuringly. "We don't need them. And you don't need magic to make us happy."

Grace looked at her sadly in understanding and sympathy. "It's dark magic, Mama, and I know how much it can scare you, so please. And Vasilisa, you need not to use magic either. I know how much it makes you nervous, because you don't know where your power comes from. We will be fine."

Jefferson sighed sadly. "Come on, sweeties."

Priscilla and Jefferson took Grace and Vasilisa by the hands, leading them away.

The old woman went around to the back of her cart, standing in front of a large mirror, which morphed into Magic Mirror.

"Well, that was awfully cruel." Magic Mirror remarked. "You could've at least let the girls have their toys."

"Where's the fun in that?" The old woman asked, dropping the disguise, morphing into Evil Queen, smiling. "Hmm?"

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Freya and Jefferson's Estate - Living Room_**

Henry, Rose, Emma and Ella were looking around, noticing a telescope nearby the window, walking toward it to look through it, hearing talking and laughing from the other room, walking toward it to find Freya, Jefferson, Lisa and Saphira sitting there, as they were discussing something privately.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Cottage_**

Jefferson was putting the finishing touches on a couple of stuffed rabbits, presenting them to Grace and Vasilisa, who were playing tea party with Priscilla. "I know they're not the same as what you wanted."

Grace smiled. "I love it, Papa."

"They're perfect, Jefferson." Vasilisa told him. "Thank you."

Grace'poured some tea from them, taking a 'sip', which Vasilisa followed suit. "Mm, this is really good, don't you think so, Vasilisa?"

Vasilisa smiled. "Yes, I like my tea, Grace."

The two girls giggled together.

"Grace..." Jefferson trailed off. "Vasilisa... I want you to go to the neighbor's for a moment. There's something Priscilla and I have to discuss about our work."

"Can't we come with you?" Vasilisa asked. "We like being with you in the forest."

"It's not in the forest, sweetie." Jefferson told her.

"This has to do with the Queen's visit, doesn't it?" Vasilisa asked. "Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it."

"Grace, Vas, we might have to." Priscilla told them sadly. "We want you to have what you need."

"All we need is you, Mama." Grace told her. "Papa, please stay."

Jefferson and Priscilla pulled the girls closer to hold them.

"Come here." Priscilla told them. "We know. If it makes you feel any better, I will be here with you. I won't leave you."

"I'm sorry, girls." Jefferson told them. "I have to go."

"Just promise us you'll come back,. Grace told him. "You have to promise."

Jefferson smiled sadly, nodding. "Of course."

"For our tea party." Vasilisa told him. "Promise?"

Jefferson chuckled. "I promise. I won't miss it for the world."

"Go play outside." Priscilla told them. The girls did as told, running outside. Jefferson and Priscilla watched through the open window as Grace and Vasilisa went to play happily by the wishing well nearby their home, holding each other's hands as they danced around together to play around the well. Jefferson uncovered a trunk, unlocking it, removing a hatbox, sitting in the middle of the room. Priscilla walked closer worriedly. "Jefferson? Are you sure about this? We made a promise to them once before."

"Yes, and I'm intending on keeping the promise that we also made about giving them the lives they deserve." Jefferson told her. "Priscilla, the life that you deserve. After all the heartache you've had to endure, the struggle we're dealing with now is not making it easier."

"My heartache has never been about money, Jefferson," Priscilla told him. "It's been about family. And with our family, I've never been happier."

"Except for not being able to provide what they want and need and deserve." Jefferson pointed out. "I want to give that to them. I want to give you that. Like you told the girls, you will stay here with Grace and Vasilisa. I can go alone. I know you don't trust Regina, and you've never trusted her or her sister Alcina, before she was trapped by Cora. But do you really believe that Regina would do anything to harm you, a student of hers since you were ten years old?"

"Regina and Alcina had held a grudge against a little girl for all her life too and caused her life to wind up in misery, my best friend since childhood." Priscilla replied. "If they're capable of that..."

Jefferson stood, placing a hand on either of her cheeks for Priscilla to meet his gaze. "I will be okay. I'll make it back to you, and to the girls. I promise you."

"I know you will do anything you can to return home." Priscilla told him. "But what about Regina's intentions? We don't know what they are. I've lost so much, Jefferson. I cannot lose you. Or Grace or Vasilisa."

Jefferson chuckled sadly, knowing in understanding. "I know. Which is why I will make it back to you. We can give them the lives they deserve without magic, Cilla. Without risking what it could do to you, or to Vasilisa. Don't you think we should take it?"

They were both conflicted but wanted to give their daughters their best chance, looking at each other sadly, leaning closer to kiss slowly, sweetly and tenderly but passionately, leaning their heads together, meeting the other's gaze with sadness but determination.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Freya and Jefferson's Estate - Living Room_**

Mary Margaret had woken up, wandering into the living room to find Emma, Ella, Henry and Rose sitting there. "Emma? Ella? Henry?"

Rose smiled. "Hi, Miss Blanchard."

"Hi, Rose." Mary Margaret told her. "What's going on? The last thing I remember, I was in the woods, trying to get away. I fell and hit hard. I saw Jefferson and a young teenage girl."

"That teenage girl was Saphira." Henry explained.

"Yeah, Jefferson and Saphira brought you here to help you after you tried to leave." Emma explained.

"We've been trying to find you." Ella told her. "You escaped, remember?"

"How did you get out?" Emma asked.

"There was a key, in the cell, under my pillow." Mary Margaret answered. "Someone put it there."

"Who?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret admitted. "I'd like to know just as much as you."

"It's gotta be our mom." Rose answered.

They heard talking from the other room, walking closer, listening to Freya, Jefferson, Lisa and Saphira.

"Lisa?" Saphira asked. "We need you to do something."

"Why me?" Lisa asked.

"Because of who you are, sweetie." Jefferson answered. Lisa smiled when he called her that again. Jefferson smiled in return. Freya couldn't help but smile as well. Saphira looked at them knowingly, also smiling. "You think you can do it?"

"Maybe." Lisa answered. "I can try."

Freya smiled, ruffling her hair. "There's my girl." Lisa smiled. "We'll figure it all out."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Cottage_**

Evil Queen walked in to join Jefferson and Priscilla. Jefferson was carrying the hatbox.

"Jefferson, Priscilla, so good to see you both looking more like yourselves." Evil Queen greeted. "I assume you're here because you've reconsidered my offer?"

"I want your guarantee, that if Jefferson takes you where you need to go, that our daughters will want for nothing, but no magic has to be involved with getting them what they want." Priscilla told her.

Evil Queen smiled. "You have my word. We've known each other for such a long time, Priscilla. Do you doubt me now?" Priscilla gave her a look. "Now, let's open that box of yours and see what it can do."

Jefferson opened the box, taking out a top hat.

Priscilla managed a small smile. "I do so like a man who dresses for the occasion."

Jefferson carefully placed the hat on the ground, spinning it around. "Step back." They all did as told. The hat, still spinning, drew black clouds in a vortex, rising into the air, opening a portal. Jefferson turned to his wife worriedly. "Priscilla..."

Priscilla walked closer to kiss him a kiss, leaning her head on his. "I will be fine here with Vasilisa and Grace. Just make sure that you make your way back to us, Jefferson, please."

Jefferson smiled slightly, bowing as a swear, taking Priscilla's hand to kiss it, causing her to smile and curtsy in return. "I promise. Take care of them and you."

"Take care of yourself." Priscilla countered. "I love you."

Jefferson smiled. "I love you, too." Evil Queen watched them thoughtfully, with a little guilt. Jefferson turned to her. "After you."

Evil Queen offered her hand. "Together. See you again soon, Priscilla."

Jefferson sighed. "Hold on."

Jefferson and Evil Queen jumped into the portal. Priscilla watched worriedly.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Freya and Jefferson's Estate - Living Room_**

Emma, Ella, Mary Margaret, Henry and Rose were talking.

"Why did Jefferson and Saphira bring me here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"They were saving your life." Henry answered.

"How do you figure that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"How many times do we have to tell you three this?" Rose asked in annoyance. "We all know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke."

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The Curse." Henry answered.

Ella gave them a look. "Henry. Rose."

"Emma, Ella, you both saw Lisa use that key that you both said couldn't open your loft open your loft." Henry pointed out.

"How much more proof do you need?" Rose asked.

Emma sighed, giving them a look, turning her head to look toward the room where the others were. "What do you think they're doing in there? What they're talking about?"

...

 ** _Hat Room_**

In a room filled with hats on shelves, Freya, Jefferson, Lisa and Saphira were talking.

"Okay." Saphira told them. "Explain it to me again."

"For the last 28 years, we've been stuck in this town." Freya explained. "Day after day, always the same."

Jefferson nodded in agreement. "Until Lisa, Rose and Henry went to get Ella and Emma from Boston, and the clock ticks and things start to change."

"And how are you gonna break this Curse?" Saphira asked.

"I need to find my wand." Lisa answered. "Regina used my magic to cast the Curse, used my wand. But I can't break this Curse alone. I need Emma and Ella, the Protector and the Savior."

Saphira nodded in understanding. "But you can't break the Curse if you can't get them to believe. But you can't get them to believe by speaking plainly or they'll think you're insane. And they'll never speak to any of you ever again, let alone help you break the Curse."

"Exactly." Freya answered. "But for now, Lisa? We need you to do something for us."

"What do you want me to do?" Lisa asked.

"We want to see if you can get it to work." Jefferson answered.

"You want Lisa to get what to work?" Saphira asked.

Jefferson placed a hat down in front of Lisa. "You're the only one that can do this. You're seeing visions through flames of matches, Lisa. In a world without magic. If anyone has magic in this town, it's you. And maybe if you get it to work, then we can find your wand. And we can end all of this."

Lisa managed a small smile, nodding in agreement. Jefferson and Freya smiled small smiles, holding either of Lisa's hands.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Portal of Doors_**

Jefferson and Evil Queen crossed the room.

"I forgot how magnificent you and Priscilla are." Evil Queen told him.

"I'm not here to relive the past." Jefferson told her. "I'm here for my family." They approached the 'Looking Glass' door. "Here, this is the entrance. It's important that we stick together. Same amount of people that go through have to come back. No more, no less. It's the hat's rule, not mine."

"I understand." Evil Queen told him.

They passed through the door.

...

 ** _Wonderland_**

 ** _Day - Path_**

Evil Queen and Jefferson walked along a path, pausing at a large mushroom.

The Caterpillar was seated upon it. 'Who are you? Who-who.."

Caterpillar blew smoke in their faces.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "I hate Wonderland."

They continued walking.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Freya and Jefferson's Estate - Hat Room_**

Jefferson placed some cloth on the table before Lisa, pointing at the hat on the table. "One like that."

"You want Lisa to make a hat?" Saphira asked. She looked around sarcastically. "You don't have enough?"

"Well, none of them work, do they?" Lisa replied, just as teasing and sarcastic. Both girls smiled, causing Freya and Jefferson to chuckle in amusement. Lisa looked at Jefferson hopefully. "Can you do it?"

"Do what?" Jefferson asked. Lisa gave him a look, tilting her head. Jefferson smiled knowingly. "Oh, that."

Jefferson placed a hat on his head, doing a little dance that amused and uplifted Lisa's spirits as it brought back memories of him doing the dance for her and Grace back in the Enchanted Forest, causing Freya and Saphira to smile knowingly, and Lisa, Henry and Rose to laugh.

"Did you used to do that for them?" Rose asked.

"All the time." Saphira answered. "Especially when me, my mother and my father came to visit them."

Henry smiled. "That's cool."

"It's okay, Lisa." Freya told her. "You have magic. You can do it."

Henry and Rose ran inside.

"What are you guys doing?" Henry asked.

"It's okay." Rose told them. "You can tell us. Unlike Emma and Ella, we believe."

"Lisa got us to believe a long time ago." Henry agreed. "She told us all that she remembers so far."

Emma and Ella walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Ella asked.

"Oh, we're just going through with what you refuse to believe in." Saphira answered. "Magic to break the Curse."

Freya and Jefferson gave Saphira a halfhearted look.

"What, Lisa got you to believe her insane theory too?" Emma asked.

"You think it's insane because they speak the truth?" Henry asked.

"Because you're talking about magic." Emma answered.

"We're talking about what we've seen." Jefferson replied. "Perhaps you're the ones that are mad."

"Really?" Ella asked.

"What's crazier than seeing and not believing?" Rose asked, upset because they didn't believe them. "Because that's exactly what you two have been doing since you got to our town."

Saphira didn't care if they thought she was crazy, walking closer. "Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn't it about time?"

Ella looked around. "The hats, the tea. Lisa said that in her theory, Freya was Priscilla, daughter of Rumplestiltskin and wife to Mad Hatter. Which makes Jefferson that."

"Okay, you've clearly glommed onto Lisa's thing." Emma told them. "They're just stories. The Mad Hatter is in 'Alice in Wonderland', a book. A book we actually read."

"Stories?" Lisa repeated. "Stories. What's a story?"

"When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?" Jefferson asked.

"Yeah, of course." Ella answered.

"How?" Saphira asked. "Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less than any other book?"

"History books are based on history." Emma told them.

"And storybooks are based on what, imagination?" Lisa asked. "Where does that come from?"

"It has to come from somewhere." Henry agreed.

Saphira scoffed. "You don't have to think Jefferson and Freya are crazy, because they're not behind what you call the 'delusion' of me, Lisa, Henry and Rose, who believe, because it's the truth. You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution to their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic."

"Here's the thing, Saphira." Emma told her. "This is it. This is the real world."

Saphira scoffed. "A real world? How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more."

"You have to open your minds." Rose begged. "Worlds touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the last. All have their own rules."

"Some have magic." Henry agreed. "Some don't. And some need magic, like this one."

"Freya?" Ella asked. "Jefferson? Do you believe this?"

"I believe in what I can see." Freya answered. "And I've seen a lot of things. While you may call some of this insanity, some of it is having an open mind."

Emma and Ella thought that meant that Freya was just humoring the kids, when Freya was actually just trying to get Emma and Ella to believe. Freya and Jefferson were getting more and more frustrated with how hard it was to get them to believe. The kids were just as if not more frustrated and desperate. Ella seemed to be opening her mind more, while Emma outright refused to believe.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Wonderland_**

 ** _Day - Maze_**

Jefferson and Evil Queen stood at the entrance of a very large hedge maze.

"You want to go in there?" Jefferson asked.

"What I want is a short walk through." Evil Queen answered.

Jefferson scoffed. "A short walk? You know who this belongs to?"

"The Queen of Hearts." Evil Queen answered. "She's not one for subtlety."

"This wasn't part of our deal." Jefferson told her. "You know what she does to anyone who crosses her?"

Evil Queen nodded. "Indeed, better than most. You can't leave Wonderland without me. Two go through, two go back. You're not gonna let the Queen of Hearts keep yo from returning to your family, are you?" Jefferson hesitated, reluctantly following. "That's what I thought."

They advanced a few steps.

Jefferson stopped. "Wait." He threw a stick against one of the hedges that made up the walls of the maze. The stick was promptly absorbed into the hedge. "Stay away from the walls."

"I've got a better idea." Evil Queen told him. "The walls should stay away from me."

Evil Queen used her magic to blast a fireball through the walls of the maze, creating a liner path to the center, which they walked down. Jefferson and Evil Queen reached the vault, which Regina opened with her magic, stepping inside, removing a box from a wall.

"Okay, you got what you need." Jefferson told her. "Shall we?"

They headed back the way they came, and were quickly stopped by guards.

They heard a guard. "Trespassers! Halt!"

They turned, running the opposite direction, moving through the maze, getting stopped by guards as they went. Evil Queen magically threw a couple into a hedge wall, which absorbed the guards. Jefferson had a brief tousle with a guard, shoving him into a hedge wall to have him absorbed as well. Jefferson and Evil Queen ran back past the vault down the way they had came, with guards close behind. When they exited the maze, Evil Queen turned back, magically repairing the hedge walls she had destroyed so that it trapped and absorbed the guards before they could be caught, laughing.

Jefferson led the way to the Looking Glass. "The Looking Glass. There it is!" He noticed that Evil Queen had stopped. "What are you doing? We can't stop now. We gotta get out of here."

Evil Queen plucked a piece of mushroom. "There's something I need to do first. A little snack."

"Are you mad?" Jefferson asked. "Do you know what the food here does?"

"I'm well aware." Evil Queen answered, putting the box on the ground, opening it, carefully placing the piece of mushroom inside. In a swirl of black smoke that escaped the box, Alcina appeared. Jefferson looked panicked. Evil Queen smiled. "Oh, Ally."

Alcina smiled, embracing her sister. "Gina! I knew you would come for me." Evil Queen smiled, returned the embrace, both sisters laughing. Alcina realized who was with her. "Oh, Jefferson. I barely recognized you. Where is Priscilla?"

"At home with our daughters." Jefferson answered. He looked at Evil Queen worriedly. "This is what she took from you? Your sister?"

"The Queen of Hearts has always seen both of us as a threat," Evil Queen told him. "So she wanted to get rid of Alcina and wanted leverage against me. I got Ally back."

They heard shouting in the distance.

"The Queen's soldiers." Alcina told them. "We must hurry."

Jefferson looked at Evil Queen in betrayal. "You knew only two can go through the hat. Which is why you didn't tell me or Priscilla about Alcina."

"It was the only way to make sure you'd help me." Evil Queen replied.

Alcina realized what her sister had done. "Regina... We've known Priscilla since she was a girl. We've taught her for most of her life. You would do this to her?"

"For you, Alcina." Evil Queen answered. "Nothing matters to me more than you."

Jefferson made a move toward them, only to have his feet sunk in the ground. "Wait. Wait, please! My family. Priscilla, Grace and Vasilisa are waiting for me. I promised them I'd be home."

Alcina was conflicted about this, not wanting to leave Jefferson or betray Priscilla like this.

Even Evil Queen looked conflicted and hurt to make a choice like this, but she would always choose her sister over everyone else. "A promise which you now have broken. If you truly cared for your family, you never would have left them in the first place. Priscilla was right, Jefferson. You don't abandon family."

Evil Queen took Alcina by the arm, passing through the door, pulling her sister with her.

Jefferson struggled but couldn't move, yelling out in denial and despair. "No!" His voice dropped down to a horrified, heartbroken whisper. "No."

The Knave of Hearts approached with several guards, clapping his hands. "Take him to the Queen."

A stunned and devastated Jefferson was dragged away.

...

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Cottage_**

Priscilla was playing with Vasilisa and Grace, all three girls smiling and laughing together. Alcina and Evil Queen arrived through the portal.

Priscilla stood, shocked. "Alcina? You were the thing that Regina left to find? Where's Jefferson?"

"I'm sorry... Priscilla." Alcina told her. "You may not believe me, but I truly am."

"Mama?" Grace asked. "What's happening? Where's Papa?"

Priscilla realized what just happened, furious and devastated. "You left him behind. You knew he couldn't come back. You betrayed me."

Evil Queen raised a hand to stop her from casting a spell, but didn't use magic just yet. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't, Priscilla. Remember the promise you made to your daughters."

"You're only saying that because you know that if I gave in to my powers, that I could defeat both of you." Priscilla replied.

Evil Queen summoned Vasilisa's wand from the vault in their home into her own hand, now controlling her. "But could you defeat the girl you call your daughter? Vasilisa, the Light Bringer?"

Priscilla was even more furious and overwhelmed, about to use her powers. "Don't you even-"

Grace was terrified and worried, trying to walk closer to who she thought of as a sister to try to protect her. "Vas? No."

Evil Queen used the wand to control her. "Vasilisa."

Vasilisa didn't have to be told what Evil Queen wanted her to do, having to be forced to send Grace away with a swirl of magic. She was horrified, confused. "Grace? Grace!" She turned to Evil Queen in despair. "What did you make me do? Where did you make me send her?"

"Where did she go?" Priscilla asked furiously in devastation.

"I don't know." Evil Queen admitted. "And now neither will either of you. I know the grudge you could hold, Priscilla, better than most, and you were right before about your powers being able to outweigh even mine and Alcina's. Sending Grace away and taking Vasilisa from you is leverage for you not to come after me or my sister in revenge for what we... what I did to your husband. And if you do try to come for us, I will use Vasilisa to find your darling Grace, and I won't be the one that hurts her. Vasilisa will be."

"Regina..." Alcina trailed off. "That will destroy them all."

"I have to protect you." Evil Queen replied. "I had to save you, Ally. No matter what the cost."

Alcina shook her head in shock. "I'm sorry, Priscilla."

Evil Queen and Alcina disappeared in waves of smoke. Regina used the wand to make Vasilisa follow, now leaving Priscilla alone in her own home, with her family torn away from her within a day. Priscilla was stunned, devastated, furious, starting to cry in utter despair, falling to her knees. The feelings of everything that had happened overwhelmed her enough that she had to release a scream, and was forced to lash out with the magic that she had been holding back for so long, causing a magical explosion around her that destroyed her home, a magical outburst that she hadn't been able to control, destroying the only things that she had had left of her family, leaving her with nothing when only a short while ago they had had everything.

...

 ** _Wonderland_**

 ** _Queen of Hearts' Castle_**

Jefferson was brought before the Queen of Hearts, whose identity was hidden by a veil of red.

Knave of Hearts spoke for the Queen, who spoke to him through a long tube. "Her majesty says she knows you're responsible for helping to steal from her."

"The Queen, she tricked me into rescuing the Sorceress." Jefferson explained.

There was a collective gasp from the assembled nobles.

" _Those_ women's names are Regina and Alcina." The Knave told him. "There is only one Queen. The Queen of Hearts."

Jefferson nodded. "Yes, of course. My apologies. Now, please-"

The Knave spoke for the Queen. "Her majesty wishes to know how you got to this world. How did you come to Wonderland?"

"If I tell you, will you let me go home to my family?" Jefferson asked.

The Queen of Hearts was clearly heard while speaking to the Knave through her tube. "Off with his head."

Jefferson backed away from an executioner. "No." Guards restrained Jefferson, holding him by his hair as the executioner chopped his head from his body. His body thumped to the ground. He opened his eyes, looking around in shock. "I'm alive? I'm alive!"

"If you wish your body back, then answer." The Knave told him. "How did you get here?"

"The-the-the hat," Jefferson answered. "We used my hat."

The Knave spoke for the Queen. "Where's the hat now?"

"They took it." Jefferson answered. "Regina and Alcina."

"If all you require to travel to your homeland is this magic hat, then surely, you could make another." The Knave told him.

"I can't." Jefferson answered. "I'm not the one to make the hat. My adoptive daughter Vasilisa did."

There was another collective gasp.

"The Light Bringer?" The Knave asked.

Jefferson looked around them. "Interesting to know Vasilisa is known across the realms. Yes. I can't make another. A hat without magic is just a hat. It won't work."

"Then there's your task." The Knave told him. "Get it to work."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Freya and Jefferson's House - Hat Room_**

Emma and Ella were no longer in the room.

Rose walked in to join the others. "Emma and Ella just left with Miss Blanchard. They're trying to convince her to go back to the station before sunup."

Henry noticed that Lisa was overwhelmed and upset, concerned. "Lisa?"

Lisa had finished the hat, but she couldn't make it work. "I can't do it. Not without magic. Not until the Curse is broken."

Jefferson was worried, sighing.

Freya knelt next to Lisa, comforting her because of how upset she was. "It's okay. We were just hoping that the hat could help us find your wand. So that we could break the Curse."

"Why are so worried about this?" Henry asked. "We know you wanna break the Curse. But why are you all so upset?"

"Because like everyone else here, what we love has been ripped from us." Jefferson answered. "Lisa wasn't the only daughter of mine or Freya's that was taken away. Take a look."

They looked through the telescope to see a happy looking Paige with her make-believe family.

"Is that Grace?" Rose asked. "The one Lisa told us about? Freya and Jefferson's real daughter?"

"Yes." Saphira answered.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, with a new family?" Jefferson asked. "Or having to watch Lisa not remember who she was, and having to be bounced around in foster care because no other family would want to keep her like we did?"

"Like Lisa before, Grace has no idea who we are." Freya told them sadly. "Our life together, where we came from. We do. That's our curse."

Lisa nodded sadly. "To remember."

"What good is this house, these things, if we can't share them with our daughters?" Jefferson asked.

"Why don't you reach out to Grace?" Saphira asked. "Why don't you tell her?"

"And destroy her reality?" Jefferson asked. "We're trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think someone could be?"

"You think we'd inflict that awareness on Grace?" Freya asked. "It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong, but knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head will drive you mad."

Saphira looked at them sadly. "I know how you feel. Because of this Curse, my mother and my father are out there somewhere, and they could be dead, according to Regina. I can't use my Siren or my Dragon powers, meaning I'm useless to help break the Curse, but I want to help.'

"We have to get Emma and Ella to believe." Rose told them.

"We have to get them to help Lisa break the Curse." Henry agreed.

Lisa looked out at Paige, looking at them sadly. "I miss her too. She's not just my friend."

"She's like your sister." Henry finished sadly. "I mean, I know over there in the other world, there was no real way for Jefferson and Freya to adopt you and officially make you part of their family like there is for people here, like what our mom did for me and Rose. You're not their child by blood or by law, but you choose on your own to be as a family."

"We have to do something." Rose told them. "I wanna help you all get your families back."

"So you can all have your happy endings." Henry agreed. "And we can do it, Lisa."

Lisa smiled sadly. "I hope you're right, Henry. I hope you and Rose are both right."

Rose gave Lisa a hug. Lisa managed a small smile, returning the embrace. Henry also embraced Lisa. Lisa smiled a bit more convincingly as she hugged him back. Lisa turned to embrace Saphira, who returned the hug, before Lisa turned to Jefferson and Freya, who both knelt down to hold her in their arms, closing their eyes, the three of them determined now more than ever to break the Curse and reunite their family.

...

 ** _Outside_**

Emma, Ella and Mary Margaret walked outside.

"So, Sheriffs, I guess you'll be taking me back now." Mary Margaret stated.

Ella handed her keys to Mary Margaret. "Here. Go."

"You want me to run?" Mary Margaret asked in surprise.

"No, but it's your choice." Emma answered. "Just know something. Running ain't easy. Ella and I've both done our share of it."

"And once you go?" Ella asked. "There's no stopping."

Mary Margaret sighed worriedly. "Emma, Ella, everyone things I killed Kathryn."

"Mary Margaret, you have to believe us." Ella told her. "You have to trust us and Freya. I know it seems impossible, but we can get you out of this."

"Why is it so important to you what happens to me?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because when Regina framed us, and you bailed us, we asked you why, and you said it's because Freya is your best friend, and that you trusted me and Ella." Emma answered. "And then when we wanted to leave Storybrooke 'cause we thought it was best for Henry and Rose, you told us we need to stay because that was best for him. And we realized, all our lives, we have been alone besides each other."

"Nobody's ever been there for us, except for you and Freya/" Ella told her. "And we can't lose that. We cannot lose our family."

"Family?" Mary Margaret repeated.

Emma gave Ella a look as if she knew that Ella was starting to believe the others, correcting her. "Friends. Ella means friends. Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?"

Mary Margaret handed Ella back her keys. Ella smiled, closing her hand on Mary Margaret's.

Freya walked outside. "Sun's almost up. The arraignment. Regina."

...

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Sheriff's Station - Outside_**

Regina arrived, getting out of her car, smirking, walking inside.

...

 ** _Inside_**

Regina walked in, stopping, shocked.

Mary Margaret was in her cell, reading the newspaper. "Madame Mayor."

Regina frowned. "Good morning."

Gold walked closer. "Excuse me, but my client is not having any visitors."

"Of course not." Regina replied.

"Freya, a word, please?" Gold asked.

Freya sighed. "I have to get to the school for class soon."

"It will only take a moment." Gold assured.

Freya walked closer.

...

 ** _Hallway_**

Freya and Gold walked down the hallway toward the door.

"It seems you and Miss Swans are rather more resourceful than I thought, Priscilla." Gold told her. "Well, I knew you were always resourceful. Never thought Emma and Ella to be. But then again, I know the major work was done by you, Jefferson and the children. How are Lisa, Grace and Saphira by the way?"

"They'll be better once we break the Curse." Freya answered. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm still in the process of looking for Vasilisa's wand." Gold answered. "Having Lisa make a hat to try to find the wand may have failed. But we still have a chance. Fear not, Cilla. You may yet get what you want."

"Oh, I better." Freya told him. "The only reason I made a deal with you, Papa, is because I wanted results."

"And results you shall have." Gold told her. "I want the Curse to be broken just as much as you do, Cilla. Believe me." Freya turned to give him a confused look. "I know what you're thinking. Why would I want to break the Curse when I was the one who gave Regina what she needed to know to cast the spell. Well, I assure you, dearie, you will know the answer soon enough. Sooner than you may think. We will both get what we love back. Family." Freya was only more confused, frowning. Gold smiled. "See you at the arraignment."

Freya seemed to realize something, turning after Gold as he walked away, but he was already leaving.

...

 ** _Storybrooke Elementary School - Outside_**

Henry, Rose and Lisa were sitting on a bench. Emma, Ella and Freya walked up to them.

"Henry?" Ella asked. "Rose? Lisa?"

"How you doing, kids?" Emma asked. "You know, since you stayed up most of the night last night. Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes, we did." Henry answered. "Freya, Jefferson and Saphira made sure of that. Promise."

"How's Miss Blanchard?" Rose asked.

"She's okay." Emma answered. "Other than being on trial for murder, she's fine."

"And I hope you three are too." Ella told them.

"We're fine." Rose answered. "Well, mostly fine."

A group of girls walked past.

"Hi, Paige." Lisa told her.

"Lisa, right?" Paige asked.

Lisa was upset that she didn't know who she was. "Yeah. Yeah, it's Lisa."

Paige smiled kindly, nodding. "Hi, Lisa. Hey, Miss Gold."

Freya was even more upset that her daughter didn't know her. "Hi."

"I'll see you guys in class." Paige told them, walking away with the other girls.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

Henry pouted. "Why should we tell you? You wouldn't believe us. You never do."

"Well, maybe I'm starting to have a more open mind." Ella told them.

"Her real name's Grace." Rose answered. "She's Priscilla and Mad Hatter's daughter. Vasilisa's adoptive sister."

"But you wouldn't believe that she's Freya and Jefferson's daughter." Lisa told them. "Or my adoptive sister. What is it gonna take to get you to believe?"

Ella considered this seriously for a moment, sighing. "Lisa, do you have your storybook with you? Can I see it?"

"Yeah." Lisa answered, opening her backpack. "Why?"

Emma rolled her eyes mockingly. "Ella's opening up her mind more."

Lisa took out the book, handing it to Ella. Ella opened it, looking at a few pages, seeing illustrations of Jefferson, Priscilla, Vasilisa and Grace. She looked from Priscilla and Vasilisa to Freya and Lisa, seeing the clear resemblance, also noticing Jefferson looked exactly like Mad Hatter.

"What?" Henry asked. "What is it?"

Emma gave Ella a look, turning to the kids. "Nothing."

"Emma, let them believe in what they want to believe in." Freya told her.

Ella was still looking at the book curiously.

"Ella?" Rose asked. "Ella?"

The bell rang.

Henry stood. "We gotta go."

Rose sighed. "Right."

Ella looked up at Lisa. "Can I hold on to this?"

Knowing that Ella was starting to believe, Lisa smiled. "Absolutely."

Ella flipped through the pages of the book.

Henry smiled. "What is it?"

Emma looked at the book. "Nothing."

"You mean _something._ " Rose told her.

"If Ella can start to believe, why can't _you_?" Lisa asked.

Emma didn't answer, still looking at the pages.

Freya smiled knowingly, turning to the kids, taking them by the hands to lead them to the school. "Let's go, kids."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Wonderland_**

 ** _Queen of Hearts' Palace_**

Jefferson, looking mad, was crafting a hat, desperate to make it work, furiously repeating the phrase over and over and over again, going mad from not being able to reunite with his family. "Get it to work. Get it to work. Get it to work!"

The camera zoomed out, showing him in a huge room surrounded by thousands of hats.


	20. The Stable Boy

**_One Week Ago_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Town Hall - Mayor's Office_**

Regina was looking out a window, tearfully reminiscing over an engagement ring and a necklace.

Gold walked in. "Remembrance of things past?"

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"I need a favor." Gold answered.

Regina scoffed, turning around. " _You_ need a favor from _me_?"

"Well, as you know, there are battery charges against me, pending." Gold told her. "I really don't relish the thought of spending any more time locked up in a cage. Now, someone with your influence could make the DA suddenly realize what a flimsy case they have." He walked over to a table. "Isn't that right, your majesty?"

Gold picked up an apple.

"What do _I_ get out of it?" Regina asked.

Gold smirked. "Help with your Mary Margaret problem. You see, I've noticed that no matter how hard you seem to try to stop them, she and her charming friend just keep finding ways to be together."

Regina sat down. "What are you suggesting?"

Gold pointedly set the apple down, sitting. "If you want to inflict pain, then you must inflict pain. If something tragic were to happen to David's wife, and if Mary Margaret should take the blame..."

"She'd be ruined." Regina finished.

Gold smirked. "And you'd have your victory, at last."

"A trial could be very messy." Regina pointed out.

Gold chuckled. "A trial? Now who said anything about a trial? No, once Miss Blanchard has been incarcerated, you can plant one of your lovely skeleton keys in her cell, and once she tries to leave Storybrooke, well... we all know what happens to people who attempt to leave town."

Regina leaned forward. "Why would you do this to your daughter? Freya, or Priscilla's best friend is Snow/Mary Margaret."

"I need Cilla's help, so it seems, so I need to be Mary Margaret's legal counsel to make a deal with my own daughter, appearing to help her best friend." Gold answered. "I will figure it out from there."

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you, since you're going behind your own daughter's back _again_ to manipulate Freya into joining you for whatever you need her for," Regina told him.

Gold stood, taking the apple. "Because I always honor my agreements. Do we have a deal?"

Gold tossed Regina the apple, which she caught with a smirk.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Mills Home - Outside_**

Regina and Alcina, young adults at the time, free and good and pure, were riding horses on a training field by their home, racing each other good-naturedly, both smiling and laughing.

Their father Henry was watching proudly. "Yes!" He chuckled. Regina and Alcina finished, dismounting. "Ah, that's beautiful, sweethearts."

Henry embraced both of his daughters.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy." Alcina told him.

Cora approached with their servant, a male named Rave, and the stable boy, Daniel. "Beautiful?" She scoffed. "I'd hardly call that beautiful."

"You didn't like it, Mother?" Alcina asked.

"You ride like men." Cora criticized. "Ladies should be graceful. You should use saddles."

Alcina chuckled. "We were just having fun."

"You're getting a little old for fun." Cora told them. "Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like commoners?"

Henry took a step closer. "Honey, please leave them alone."

"Stop coddling them." Cora replied. "They're becoming old maids. All the other girls their ages are married." She sighed. "I had such high hopes."

Daniel stepped forward. "Miladies, perhaps these saddles might-"

"We're done riding for the day." Regina quipped, leading her horse past Daniel. "And don't ever interrupt me, my mother and sister again."

Cora smirked. Daniel and Rave took the reins of the horses to lead them away with just one look back.

Alcina looked at Cora. "Why do you always have to criticize us?"

"I'm not criticizing you." Cora denied. "I'm helping you." Regina and Alcina started to walk away. "Don't you walk away from me."

Cora levitated Regina and Alcina with her magic.

"Oh, Mother!" Alcina complained. "You know we don't like it when you use magic."

"And I don't like insolence." Cora replied. "I'll stop using magic when you start being obedient daughters."

Alcina looked at her in frustration. "Why can't we just be ourselves?"

"Oh, because you can be so much more, if you'd just let me help you." Cora answered.

"We don't care about status." Regina told her. "We just want to be-"

Cora choked them off with her magic.

"Cora, _please._ " Henry begged.

Regina and Alcina were lifted higher by Cora's magic. Some straps from the riding equipment encircled them until they gave in.

"Please." Regina told her. "We'll be good."

Cora smirked. "Excellent. That's all I wanted to hear."

Once Cora placed them down, Regina and Alcina walked away in a hurry.

...

 ** _Stables_**

Daniel was caring for the horses.

Regina entered. "Daniel? I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"That's all right." Daniel told her, closing the distance, until the two were almost touching. "You'll just have to find some way to make it up to me."

Smiling, they kissed passionately.

...

 ** _Home_**

In the house, Alcina found Rave cleaning. "Did Mother make an even bigger mess than usual just to make you clean?"

"I think that may be because she is onto us." Rave answered.

Alcina sighed, walking closer. "I'm sorry, Rave. I can't begin to apologize for my mother."

"You don't have to." Rave assured. "Just make sure that she doesn't turn you into her."

Alcina smiled. "I promise."

They looked at each other for a moment before kissing.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day One_**

 ** _Morning - Granny's Diner - Outside_**

Emma, Ella and Freya were walking along.

David walked up to them. "Emma. Ella. Freya."

"David, we don't have time." Emma told him.

"No, I-I understand." David told them. "It's Mary Margaret. How is she doing?"

"How do you think she's doing?" Ella replied.

David lowered his umbrella. "Well, I think the last time we spoke, she didn't quite get what I meant."

"Oh, you mean that you basically told her you thought she might be guilty?" Freya asked sarcastically.

David sighed in regret and pain. "Look, it's this situation. It's been confusing and horrible for everyone. But, I don't think she's guilty. I need her to know that. Can I see her?"

Emma shook her head. "She doesn't want visitors."

"You mean me." David realized. "She doesn't want to see me."

"Honestly, David, I'm sure your heart is in the right place." Ella told him. "But the _last_ thing she needs right now is words of encouragement from you."

"What does she need?" David asked worriedly.

"A miracle." Freya answered.

The girls got into a police car, driving away.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Mary Margaret was sleeping on a cot in the lone cell, suddenly gasping awake, sitting up.

Regina was sitting in front of the cell. "They say only the guilty sleep in prison."

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked. "Where're Emma, Ella and Freya?"

"They haven't arrived yet." Regina answered. "I just wanted to stop by to offer you a chance to spare yourself and this town the messiness of a trial, the chance to confess."

Mary Margaret stood, walking toward the bars. "But I didn't kill Kathryn. Why won't anyone believe me?"

Regina gave her a smug look. "The murder weapon was found in your apartment, your fingerprint was on the box containing Kathryn's heart, so shall I go on?" She stood. "Why not, for once, make it easier on everyone, because confession or not, you're leaving Storybrooke?"

Mary Margaret looked at her in realization. "And you like that. Why? Why do you take such pleasure in this? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Day - Mills Home - Outside_**

Regina rode out to meet Daniel by a tree, dismounting so the two could embrace.

"I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill." Daniel told her. "We can make it by sundown, have a picnic."

"I can't." Regina told him. "I have to be back in an hour. Tea time. A lady never misses her tea time."

Daniel pulled away. "This is absurd. Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When are you gonna tell your parents about us?"

"It's not my parents." Regina explained. "It's _her_. It's the same thing with Alcina and Rave."

"I don't understand." Daniel admitted. "So I work in the stables. So Rave is a servant. Cora started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she, of all people, understand?"

Regina nodded. "She does, but she thinks one's trajectory needs to keep moving up, and-"

"And I'm down." Daniel finished. "Rave is down."

" _She_ believes that, Daniel." Regina assured. "Alcina and I know better."

"Regina, you and Alcina have to tell her." Daniel told her. "She'll get over it. What can she do?"

"Have you not _seen_ her magic?" Regina replied. "The real question is what _can't_ she do?"

"Who cares about magic?" Daniel asked, stroking her face. "True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything."

They heard the desperate cries of a Young Snow White. "Help!"

Regina looked around. "Shh, someone's here."

"Somebody help me!" Young Snow called, riding by on a runaway horse. Regina mounted and chased down the horse, with Young Snow screaming for help all the while. "Come on, please, stop! Help me! Oh, help, help me! Please help me!"

Alcina saw this from the house, running closer to try to help.

"Give me your hand!" Regina told her, pulling Young Snow onto her horse, stopping.

Young Snow nearly fell to the ground, but Alcina caught her. Regina dismounted, running to them.

Alcina placed Young Snow down. "It's okay, dear, you're safe."

Young Snow smiled in shock, grateful. "You saved my life."

"Are you all right?" Alcina asked.

"Yes." Young Snow answered. "But I'll never ride again."

Alcina chuckled. "Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible."

Young Snow smiled, trailing off when she didn't know their names. "Thank you..."

"I'm Alcina." Alcina answered. "This is my sister, Regina."

Young Snow shook their hands. "I'm Snow. Snow White."

Young Snow embraced Alcina and Regina, who both smiled.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Mary Margaret was sitting in her cell, while Freya, Ella and Emma were standing outside of it with Gold.

"A pretrial interview with the prosecution?" Emma asked. "Explain to me how that is a good idea."

Gold shrugged. "The DA merely wishes to ask Miss Blanchard a few questions."

"She's done answering questions." Freya told him. "And why are we kissing up to the DA? Why aren't we going after Regina? She's the one setting up Mary Margaret."

"And what proof do we have of that, Freya?" Gold replied. "Just because you found the mayor's skeleton key in the cell doesn't mean we can prove she put it there."

Ella sighed, frustrated. "So what's your plan?"

"I believe our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset." Gold told them.

Freya gave him a skeptical look. "What's that?"

Gold pointed at Mary Margaret. "Well, that's your best friend, dear; a sweet, kind elementary school teacher like yourself, _Freya_. Doesn't exactly fit the prototype of a killer, now does it?"

"That's how you're going to get her acquitted?" Emma asked skeptically. "By using her personality?"

"Perception is everything, girls, not just in in a courtroom, but in life, and as such, I'm sure you can imagine how the jury would perceive Miss Blanchard if she agreed to cooperate with the district attorney." Gold told them. "These things engender trust; it shows the jury she's at least trying-"

Sidney walked in. "Emma? Ella? Freya?" He was holding a vase full of flowers. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I just, uh, came to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up."

Ella walked closer. "What did you find?"

Sidney shook his head. "Nothing. I-I'm sorry, I tried. I really did. I looked into her phone records, I talked to the people at the toll bridge, but look, what can I say? Regina knows how to cover her tracks."

"What about the murder weapon?" Ella asked. "Did you find anything tying her to that?"

"From what I can tell, she never bought or owned a hunting knife." Sidney told them.

"That's all you were able to uncover?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna keep digging, and I won't stop until I do find something." Sidney told them.

Freya gave Sidney a suspicious look, who noticed and left.

Mary Margaret finished a whispered conversation with Gold, speaking to the girls. "I'm gonna do it. I'm going to talk to the DA."

"Are you sure?" Freya asked.

"Your father's right, Freya." Mary Margaret told her. "I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

DA Spencer (counterpart to King George) walked in, followed by Regina. "Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard." Freya looked at Spencer in shock, knowing who he was in the other world obviously, knowing that he would try to crucify Mary Margaret in either world, giving Regina an angry look, to which she smirked back smugly. "My name is Spencer, I'm the district attorney. Shall we begin?"

Ella and Emma sighed worriedly. "Yeah."

...

 ** _Interrogation Room_**

Mary Margaret and Gold sat at the table, across from Spencer, while Regina, Freya, Emma and Ella watched from behind the pane of glass.

"After she learned about your affair, Mrs. Nolan, the deceased, came to your school to confront you, is that correct?" Spencer asked.

Mary Margaret nodded. "She was hurt and she felt betrayed."

"She struck you, in the face, was it?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, but-" Mary Margaret started.

Spencer interrupted. "That must've made you angry."

"You-you don't have to answer that." Gold told her.

"No, it's okay." Mary Margaret told him. "I was not angry, I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her."

Spencer snorted. "Miss Blanchard, this is not a courtroom. I'm not here to judge you. You can be honest with me."

"Should we end this?" Gold asked.

"I _am_ being honest with you." Mary Margaret told them.

"The wife of the man you loved humiliated you in front of your best friend in a public forum, surely you must have felt some anger towards Kathryn." Spencer told her.

Mary Margaret sighed. "Yes, I was angry-"

"And did you ever think about acting upon that anger?" Spencer asked.

"Of course not." Mary Margaret answered.

"I have a hard time believing that." Spencer told her.

Mary Margaret looked from Spencer to Gold. "Wh-why?"

"Because you wanted Kathryn Nolan gone." Spencer told her.

Mary Margaret looked at him incredulously. "I _never_ said that."

"That's it, my client is answering no more questions for the day." Gold told him.

"Your client agreed to this interview because she claimed she had nothing to hide." Spencer replied.

"I don't have anything to hide." Mary Margaret answered.

"Then what is your answer?" Spencer asked. "You wanted Kathryn gone, didn't you?"

" _No._ " Mary Margaret answered emphatically.

"Even after she tried to keep you and David apart?" Spencer asked. "After she slapped you in public, in front of your best friend Freya Gold? After she made you a pariah in your own town?"

Mary Margaret was becoming more distraught, replying in a sarcastic tone without thinking. "Yes, I wanted her gone, she was the only thing keeping us apart, so yeah, I wanted her gone; is _that_ what you wanna hear?"

Mary Margaret looked at Spencer, who seemed pleased, then at Gold, who seemed disappointed, beginning to look horrified herself. Freya, Emma and Ella were horrified and worried for her. Regina smiled.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Mills Home_**

Regina and Alcina were wearing riding clothes, admiring themselves in front of a mirror.

Cora walked in. "No, this won't do."

Cora casted a spell, causing purple smoke to engulf her daughters.

"What are you doing?" Alcina asked.

The smoke cleared, revealing the sisters in ball gowns.

"We have a guest." Cora explained. "He'll be here any moment."

"We can't." Regina told her. "We have riding lessons with Daniel and Rave."

"Well, that's been cancelled." Cora replied. "Now smile, we don't want to disappoint him."

"Disappoint who?" Alcina asked.

"The King." Cora answered.

Regina giggled. "The King? Why is the King coming?"

"Because you've finally done something _right._ " Cora answered. "That little girl you saved is the _King's daughter_."

Regina and Alcina were in shock.

King Leopold entered with Henry and two retainers. "Is that them?"

"Yes." Henry answered. Cora curtsied. "Regina, Alcina? This is Snow White's father."

Regina and Alcina curtsied.

"No, it is I who should bow to you." Leopold told them. "You saved my daughter's life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honor to meet you."

Leopold bowed.

"Regina, Alcina, dears?" Cora asked. "The King's honored to meet you. Say something."

"Oh, the honor is ours." Regina told him.

"You're quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you." Leopold stated. "My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Alcina told him.

"Since then, I have scoured the land, looking for a wife." Leopold explained. "I've yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter, until now." He took a box from a pillow that one of his retainers offered him, kneeling with the ring. "Will you marry me, Regina? If you say yes, I will be happy to help your sister Alcina find a royalty husband as well."

Henry looked worried, while Regina and Alcina looked horrified.

Cora smiled. "Yes. Yes."

...

 ** _Outside_**

Regina and Alcina ran outside, near tears.

"Daniel?" Regina called.

"Rave!" Alcina called out.

They walked closer.

"What is it?" Rave asked.

Alcina ran to embrace Rave. "Marry me."

"Alcina, what are you doing?" Rave asked. "What's happened? Did either of you tell your mother?"

"No, and now we can never tell her." Alcina answered. "She _won't_ understand."

"That girl we saved, was the _King's daughter._ " Regina explained. "And now he's proposed to _me_."

"What?" Daniel asked in shock.

Regina was in tears. "And he offered to find a royalty husband for Alcina if I said yes, but I didn't. Our mother _accepted_."

"The only way out is to run." Alcina told them. "For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to _never_ come back."

"Alcina, do you understand what that would mean?" Rave asked. "Life with a stable boy or a servant is a far cry from life as Queens."

"Being Queen means nothing, Rave." Alcina told him, stroking his face. "All I care about is you."

Rave smiled, kissing her thumb. "And if I am to marry you, let's do this properly." He fetched a ring from his pocket, slipping it on Alcina's finger. "I was hoping to give you this sooner, whenever you had told your parents of us, so I could ask to take your hand in marriage. I never thought that it would happen this way."

Alcina smiled in shock, tears of joy in her eyes, kissing him passionately. Regina and Daniel smiled in happiness for them.

Daniel turned to Regina. "I will get you a ring as well and we can do this the right way. For now, all I can give you is this."

Daniel took off his necklace, putting it around her neck. Regina smiled, kissing him.

Young Snow had walked closer. "Regina? Alcina?"

They looked at her in shock.

"Snow?" Regina asked. "What are you doing?"

"You said get back on the horse, and I was on my way to the stables," Young Snow answered. "What are you doing with them?"

"Snow, we can explain." Alcina told her. Crying, Young Snow fled. "No, Snow. Snow!"

Regina and Alcina ran after her.

...

The sisters were still chasing her. "Snow? Snow!"

"Wait, Snow!" Regina told her. Young Snow tripped, falling. Regina and Alcina caught up to her, kneeling next to her. "Snow, are you okay?"

"No." Young Snow answered. "No, why were you kissing those men? Regina, you're to marry my father, you're to be my family. Alcina, we can give you a royalty husband."

"Snow, please, listen to us." Regina told her. "He, your father, King Leopold, he's a kind and fair man, but I don't love him, and Alcina doesn't want a man of royalty."

"I don't understand." Young Snow admitted. "Why not?"

"Love doesn't work that way." Alcina answered. "Love, _true_ love, is magic. And not just any magic. _The_ most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness."

"And those men, you love them?" Young Snow asked.

"With all our hearts." Regina answered.

Young Snow smiled. "Then you must marry them." The three girls smiled, laughing. "I will go tell Father right away."

Young Snow made move to run off.

Regina grabbed her arm to stop her. "No, no, no, no, no, no. You can't."

"Why not?" Young Snow asked. "Surely he'll understand."

"Perhaps, but not everyone will." Alcina explained. "Our mother for one, she'll stand in the way."

Young Snow realized. "That's why you're running."

"It's the only way my love for Daniel and Alcina's love for Rave can survive." Regina answered. "Snow, do you know what a secret is? If you really, truly want to help us..."

Young Snow nodded eagerly. "I do."

"Then what you saw, what we told you, you must keep it a secret." Alcina told her. "Can you do that?"

Young Snow sounded uncertain. "I think so."

"We need you to be certain." Regina told her. "You can never speak of this, and above all, you mustn't tell our mother."

"Will you do that for us?" Alcina asked.

Young Snow nodded. "Yes, I promise."

They embraced.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Sheriff's Station - Outside_**

Ella was going through Lisa's storybook. Emma and Freya brought out coffee.

August walked toward them. "What you doing?"

Emma closed the book in Ella's hands, making her look up in annoyance. "Grasping at straws."

August handed Emma a newspaper. "Still trying to find a way to prove your friend's been framed?"

Ella sighed. "Every time we go down a path we think leads somewhere, it ends up being a dead end. Used to think I had these great instincts. Superpower. Now I don't know."

"Sounds like you've got a case of writer's block," August told them. "Only without the whole writing part."

Freya looked at him suspiciously. "Maybe."

"You know when I get struck by a block?" August asked. "I usually reread what I've done, rather than plow ahead blindly, sometimes I find there'll be a little nugget of inspiration left behind."

"You mean start over?" Emma asked.

"I mean when I start writing, I usually have one idea, and then in the middle, I make it another idea, and..." August trailed off. "Things are different."

"So your perspective changes," Freya told him.

"Exactly." August answered. "When you started this investigation, what was it about?"

"A missing person." Emma answered. "Then it became a murder."

Ella sighed, nodding. "And then a cover up."

"If you knew that then, maybe you would have approached things differently." August told them. Freya got an idea, standing. "Where are you going?"

"Scene of the crime." Freya answered.

August stood to follow the girls. "I'll come with."

"No, we're fine." Freya told him.

"No, you're not." August pointed out. "You three obviously haven't slept in days. And let's be honest, it was my idea."

...

 ** _Toll Bridge_**

They drove up, getting out of the car.

"Ruby found the box to the heart right over here," Emma explained, leading the way. "Just by the shore."

August groaned, stiffening.

"What?" Freya asked.

August shook his head. "Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Ella told him. "Hey, let us look."

"No, it's okay." August told them. "Just shin splints. Let me walk it off." They arrived at the river, where yellow crime scene tape marked off an area. "Sorry, I know this must be hard on you."

Freya scoffed. "That's an understatement."

August looked between them. "I know Mary Margaret's your best friend, Freya, and Ella, Emma, I don't know you that well, but seems to me that aside from Henry, Rose and each other, Mary Margaret and Freya are the closest thing to family you've got. It's okay to admit it."

"Guys, look." Emma told them, removing the tip of a shovel from a hole.

"What is it?" August asked.

"A shard." Freya answered. "From a shovel."

"Must've broken off when it hit a rock." Ella told them. "If we find this shovel that it broke off of, we can prove that Mary Margaret didn't bury the heart."

Emma smiled. "We can prove she's innocent."

August looked at them knowingly. "And I'm guessing you know exactly whose shovel it is."

...

 ** _Mills House - Living Room_**

Regina walked into the room to check on Henry, Rose and Lisa, leaving.

Henry grabbed a handheld radio, peaking out the door. "The eagle's in the nest. The package is secure."

Lisa gave him an amused look. "Henry. Pretty sure they left the codebook at home."

Henry smiled sheepishly.

Rose rolled her eyes teasingly, taking the radio from Henry to speak through it. "She's getting in the shower. Lisa, Henry and I can look now."

...

 ** _Garage_**

The kids walked in, looking around.

"Don't touch anything." Lisa told them.

Rose saw something. "Hey."

Henry fit the shard to the broken tip of a shovel. "We got her."

Henry, Rose and Lisa exchanged a look, smiling.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Mills Home - Outside_**

In the garden, Young Snow admired a flower, touching it.

Cora walked closer. "Careful, sweetheart. A flower's a delicate thing. Be gentle. You want it to grow and not pluck it before its time."

Cora admired her own flower.

"I'm sorry." Young Snow told her.

Cora chuckled. "It's all right. You needn't fear me. I'm only trying to help. Perhaps you can be the flower girl at the wedding. I can already see how close you have become with Regina and Alcina." She led Young Snow to a bench so they could sit down. "Regina's going to make a fine mother, while Alcina is going to make a fine aunt to you."

"They're kind to me." Young Snow told her.

Cora smirked. "Indeed. It warms my heart how you three share everything already. Perhaps you could share something with me. Why have they pulled away from me?"

"What do you mean?" Young Snow asked.

"A mother knows her children." Cora told her. "Regina and Alcina pulled away. I love them so much, but they're not letting me help them and I know they're unhappy. Have they said something? I'd do anything to make them happy."

"You'd do anything?" Young Snow repeated.

Cora nodded. "Ah, of course, dear. You know, I talked to the King about your mother, he told me how much she loved you. Losing her must have been so hard."

"It was." Young Snow answered.

"Hearing him, I realized he might as well have been talking about me, Regina and Alcina." Cora told her. "I don't want us to lose each other. If only I could show them, how I feel. That no matter what, all I want is their happiness."

Young Snow stood worriedly. "Then don't make them get married."

"I'm sorry?" Cora asked.

"Regina doesn't love my father." Young Snow explained. "Alcina doesn't want to find a man of royalty. They love each love someone else. They made me promise not to tell, but they'll lose you. They can't lose their mother. No one should."

"Oh, Sweet Snow, it's all right." Cora told her. "They won't lose me. You can tell me. You _must_ tell me."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Mills House - Outside_**

Emma, Ella and Freya had arrived, knocking on the front door.

Regina opened it. "Can I help you, ladies?"

"Yes." Ella answered. "We need you to unlock the garage for us."

"Uh, why would I do that?" Regina asked.

Freya pulled out a piece of paper. "Because we have a search warrant that says that you have to."

Regina took it to examine. "On what grounds?"

Ella held up the shovel shard in a bag. "We found this. Near where the heart was buried. Figured whoever buried it might've left something behind."

"Then we got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw you digging near the toll bridge the day the heart was found," Freya told her.

"An _anonymous_ call?" Regina repeated.

Freya smirked smugly. "Yeah, well, we can't control the fact they didn't leave a name. Guess they didn't want to risk pissing you off."

"Now open the garage or we'll find a way to do it ourselves." Ella told her.

Regina smiled, leading them to the garage.

...

 ** _Garage_**

They walked in.

Emma looked around. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Regina asked.

"You knew we were coming." Emma realized.

"How on Earth would I know that?" Regina asked.

Ella gave her a look, walking closer. "Mary Margaret is a good person. She doesn't deserve this."

Regina glared. "Miss Blanchard is a liar and a murderer. No matter what accusations you throw my way, that won't change. She is going to pay for what she's done. That woman has destroyed the last life she is ever going to destroy."

"Yeah?" Freya asked. "And what about the lives _you've_ destroyed? Mary Margaret's not the monster here, Regina. At least she never turned into one."

Regina gave Freya a cold look, which Freya returned.

...

 ** _Granny's Bed & Breakfast - Hallway_**

Emma knocked on August's door.

August answered. "Hey."

"How could you do this?" Emma asked. "How could you do this to me, to Ella, to Freya, to Mary Margaret?"

"Whoa, slow down." August told her. "Do what?"

Emma glared. "The shovel was gone when we got there; Regina knew we were coming for her."

"You-you think that I told her?" August asked.

"You were the only other person who knew about it." Emma told him.

August sighed. "I would hope that you would have enough faith to know that I would never betray you, Freya or Ella."

"Why should we?" Emma asked. "How do we know you're not lying about this, about everything?"

"I'm not a liar." August told her.

"That is exactly what a liar would say." Emma replied, walking away.

August was left stunned.

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Mary Margaret was sitting in her cell, crying.

Regina walked in, smug. "Having a bad day?"

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I wanted to see you while I can." Regina answered.

"What does that mean?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina smirked. "Simply that the trial starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one, and you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good, and I will _never_ have to see you again, and I want to enjoy this while I still can."

"Enjoy what?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina smiled. "Justice."

"Justice?" Mary Margaret repeated. "Watching an _innocent_ suffer?"

"You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you?" Regina asked. "Innocent."

Mary Margaret ran up to the bars, in tears. "I _am_ innocent. I don't know what this is about, I don't know what I ever did to you, but whatever it was, Regina, I'm sorry; I _truly_ am."

Regina smiled sinisterly. "Apology not accepted."

" _Please_ , don't do this to me." Mary Margaret begged. "I don't deserve this; I did not kill Kathryn."

Regina grabbed Mary Margaret's face. "Oh, I know, but you _do_ deserve this."

Regina took her leave. Mary Margaret watched her go in shock.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Mills Home - Stables_**

Regina and Alcina were meeting up with Daniel and Rave so they could run away, each packed.

"Are you ready?" Alcina asked.

Rave nodded. "Let's go."

Cora appeared suddenly out of the gloom. "You could've at least left a note."

Cora used blue magic to send the four flying to the floor, appearing inside the stables, and the doors closed behind her.

Alcina looked up in worry. "Mother, I-"

"Don't." Cora cut her off. "You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How _dare_ you."

"You're impossible to talk to." Alcina told her. "Stop with the magic and listen to us."

"Ally _wants_ to be with Rave." Regina told her. "I want to be with Daniel."

Cora scoffed. "You don't know what you want, but I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness so that you could end up the wives of a stable boy or a servant."

"It's _our_ lives!" Alcina told her angrily, pleading for her to understand.

Cora laughed. "You foolish girls. They're _mine_. After what I do, the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?"

"Stay strong, Alcina." Rave told her.

"Your magic can't keep us from them, Mother." Regina told her. "I love Daniel."

"I love Regina." Daniel told her.

"I love Alcina just as she loves me." Rave agreed.

"And I love my daughters, too." Cora replied.

"If you loved us, you wouldn't try to keep us apart!" Alcina told her.

"And if you loved me, you wouldn't try to run away." Cora countered.

"I'm sorry, but this is _our_ happiness." Alcina told her. "We're going."

Cora lifted a magic-tinged hand. "No, you're not."

"So what's your plan?" Alcina asked. "You're going to keep us here, forever? Because that's what you'll have to do."

"So this is your decision?" Cora asked. "This will make you happy?"

Regina nodded. "It already has."

"Then who am I to stop you?" Cora asked.

Regina and Alcina were surprised and relieved by this response, embracing Cora. "Thank you, Mother."

"Daniel, Rave." Cora told them, pulling them aside. "If you want to have a life together with my daughters, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children."

Rave nodded. "Thank you. We understand. Because that's what you're doing now."

Cora smirked. "Yes, it is."

Cora plunged her hands into Daniel and Rave's chests, making them gasp in agony.

Regina and Alcina tried to stop her. "Mother!" Cora pulled out her hands, clutching their hearts. Daniel and Rave fell to the ground. "No!"

Regina and Alcina rushed over to their significant other's side.

Regina started to cry. "No!"

Cora crushed their hearts in her hands, letting the sand trickle out from between her fingers, killing them.

Alcina looked at her in devastation, anger and betrayal. "Mother, why have you done this?"

"Because this is your happy ending," Cora told them.

"What?" Regina cried in shock.

"I know you'll have to trust me." Cora told them. "Regina, Alcina, I know best. Love is weakness. It feels real now, at the start it always does, but it's an illusion, it fades, and then you're left with nothing, but power? _True_ power, endures, and then you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. Regina, Alcina, I've saved you."

"You've ruined everything!" Alcina told her. "Gina _loved_ Daniel. I _loved_ Rave!"

"Enough!" Cora told them. "I've endured this long enough. Now clean yourselves up. Wipe away your tears. Because now? You're going to be royalty."

Regina and Alcina were too traumatized and in shock to respond.

...

 ** _Day - Mills Home - Dressing Room_**

Young Snow was watching attendants dress Alcina in royalty clothing, while Regina was being fitted for a wedding gown. "Wow, you really are the fairest of them all."

Alcina barely had it in her to respond. "Hmm, thank you, dear."

"I hope for my wedding day, I'll be as beautiful." Young Snow told them.

"I'm sure you will be." Alcina told her.

"I know Regina and Daniel, and Alcina and Rave will be _so_ happy together." Young Snow told them.

Regina and Alcina turned to look at her in surprise. " _What_?"

"Well, I just knew your mother would let you marry them once she knew how happy it'd make you." Young Snow told them excitedly. "Once she knew how much you love them. You have such a wonderful mother. She would do anything for your happiness."

"Snow?" Regina asked. "Did you tell her about me and Daniel? About Rave and Alcina?"

Young Snow smiled. "Yes."

"But we told you very specifically not to." Alcina told her.

Young Snow shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to lose your mother, like I've lost mine." Regina and Alcina turned to each other, distraught. "Are you mad?"

Alcina shook her head. "No. I'm not mad at all. You were just trying to help us. However, we're not marrying Daniel and Rave. Regina's dress is for your father."

Young Snow looked at them in confusion. "But I thought you were in love."

"So did we, but we were wrong." Regina told her. "Daniel and Rave have run away."

Alcina sighed, walking away. "What we had with Rave and Daniel wasn't real. It was an infatuation. See, the thing about love, it can come in the most unexpected of places."

Regina turned to Young Snow. "Your father and I had something even more special, because it's not just about the two of us, it's about all of us. We're going to be a family."

Young Snow smiled excitedly. "We are?"

"That's right." Alcina answered. "Regina is going to be your stepmother, and I am going to be your step aunt, and we couldn't be happier."

"Me too." Young Snow told them, laughing, hugging them both.

Cora walked in, looking at Young Snow. "You need to go to your room, help with the packing. Your father wants you ready for the journey and we're heading to your castle the first thing in the morning."

"You're all going to love it there." Young Snow promised.

"I know we will." Cora told her. Young Snow left the room. Cora looked at her daughters. "Well played, dears. You're learning."

Regina refused to look at her. "I should change. Don't want to ruin the dress before my big day."

Cora smiled. "I am so proud of you."

"You knew the King was traveling through our land, didn't you?" Alcina asked. "That steed with Snow didn't go wild on its own, did it?"

"I have no idea what you're saying." Cora told them unconvincingly.

Regina glared at their mother. "I should have let her die on that horse."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Mills House - Living Room_**

Regina was holding the necklace given to her by Daniel, and the ring that Rave had given to Alcina, speaking to her sister though she knew she couldn't hear her as she was locked away somewhere she couldn't get to her. "We got her, Alcina. We got her."

...

 ** _Sheriff's Station_**

Two generic law enforcement officers handcuffed Mary Margaret to lead her away as Freya, Gold, Emma and Ella watched mournfully.

"Mary Margaret..." Ella trailed off.

Freya turned to Gold. "You told me you could fix this. That's why I came to you. So that you could make sure Regina didn't win."

"Well, she hasn't yet." Gold told them.

"Well, she's going to." Emma replied. "And now our friend is going to pay for us trusting you."

"Look, ladies, I know this is emotional, but it's also not over." Gold told them. "You must have faith; there's still time."

"Time for what?" Ella asked.

Gold gave Freya a significant look, smirking. "For me to work a little _magic_."

Gold walked out. Freya watched him go, confused and suspicious, angrily grabbing Sidney's flowerpot, throwing it against a filing cabinet.

Emma and Ella jumped in surprise. "Freya!"

Freya sighed. "Sorry."

"Well, you definitely get your anger issues from your father." Emma told her. "Damn."

Freya scoffed. "You have _no idea_."

Ella noticed something among the debris of the flower pot. "Emma. Freya."

They walked closer to see that it was a bug.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner - Outside_**

August walked outside. Emma, Ella and Freya walked closer.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Emma told him.

"For what?" August asked.

"For all of us doubting you." Ella answered. "We made a mistake."

Ella held up the bug in a plastic bag.

"What's that?" August asked.

"Evidence." Freya answered. "Evidence that proves we've been trusting all the wrong people."

"We should've listened to you." Emma told him. "This bug? It's from Sidney."

"The newspaper guy?" August asked.

Freya scoffed, shaking her head. "I should've seen it."

"Oh, don't beat yourself up about it, Freya." Ella told her. "We didn't see it either."

"Sometimes it's hard to see what's right in front of us." August told them. "But I knew you would."

Freya sighed. "We're trying." A scream split through the air, causing them to run to investigate, only to bump into Ruby. "Ruby? What's going on?"

"It's she-she's in the alley." Ruby answered.

"Who, Ruby?" Emma asked. "What happened?"

...

 ** _Alley_**

They ran into the alley to see what Ruby had seen, finding a blonde woman face down on the ground, running to check on her.

"Hey." Ella told her. "You all right?"

Freya knelt next to the room, rolling her over, revealing that it was Kathryn, alive, in shock. "Kathryn?"

Everyone looked at each other in shock.


	21. The Return

**_Day One_**

 ** _Morning - Granny's Bed & Breakfast - August's Room_**

August was fumbling to get out of bed. After a great deal of difficulty and crashing into his dresser, he made his way to a desk. He picked up the turns dial phone, dialing three numbers into it. "Hey, you there? Good. This is taking too long; we need to accelerate the plan."

...

 ** _Gold's Pawnshop - Outside_**

August was speaking with Henry, Rose and Lisa, hiding behind a bunch of crates. "It's almost nine. You all set? You know what to do?"

Henry nodded. "Operation Cobra is always ready. We just..."

"You just what?" August asked.

"We don't understand what this has to do with helping us and Freya get Ella and Emma to believe." Lisa answered.

August peered out around the crates, turning back to the kids. "Sometimes other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation?"

"Yeah." Rose answered. "Can you?"

August smiled in amusement from her cute sassiness. "We're a go."

August patted the kids on the shoulders as they went to the pawn shop.

...

 ** _Inside_**

The bell of the front door rang. Henry, Rose and Lisa walked in. Gold emerged from the back room, confused by the kids' appearance.

"Hey, Mr. Gold." Lisa told him.

"Good morning, Lisa." Gold greeted. "What can I do for you and your friends?"

"We wanna get a gift for Miss Blanchard," Henry told him.

Gold nodded. "Oh, I see."

"Since... she didn't kill that woman." Rose told him.

Gold chuckled. "Good thinking."

Rose and Henry walked off to find something.

Lisa walked up to Gold. "I remember. And I know that you remember too."

Gold chuckled in amusement. "Still as blunt but pure as ever, I see."

"I know that you've been working with Freya." Lisa added. "A lot. I just don't want her to get hurt again. Especially by you. Because you hurt her the most. Besides Regina and Alcina, I mean." Gold knew this was the truth, sighing, though he was a bit amused by what she was saying. "And you have that look. That look that says you're amused by how protective I am over Priscilla. And not just of her. But of Jefferson, Grace and Saphira too." Gold nodded in agreement, chuckling. "I know you care about them... in your own way. All of them, even. But you always ended up hurting them. Even when you didn't mean to. I just don't want them to get hurt again."

Gold sighed, nodding in understanding.

Henry looked around. "All these bells. They're so cool."

"See anything fancy?" Rose asked. "It should be something special. Like..."

...

 ** _Gold's Office_**

August snuck in through the back door, closing it silently, beginning to wander around the room.

Gold walked in. "Can I help you?"

August was surprised. "Yeah. I'm looking for some maps. I'm a bit of a collector."

Gold gave him a suspicious look. "Yes, well, there's maps in the shop, but this is my office."

"I thought this was the entrance." August lied.

"It's not." Gold told him abruptly. "The shops are in there."

Gold gestured with his cane through the door to the showroom. August left. Gold looked around suspiciously.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - Kathryn's Room_**

Kathryn was awake, being assessed by Dr. Whale.

Whale noticed Freya, Emma and Ella approaching the door. "Freya. Emma. Ella. Come on it. Look who's awake."

They walked in.

"Kathryn." Emma told her. "Hi. Listen, we don't wanna take a lot of your time, but do you remember what happened?"

"I don't know much." Kathryn answered. "I was in a car accident and I remember the airbag going off." She slightly shook her head. "And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water, and then I guess I was drugged?"

Whale nodded. "Yeah, we are still trying to flush that out of your system."

"And then I woke up in a field at the edge of town and I started walking." Kathryn explained. "That was it."

"You saw no one?" Ella asked. "You didn't hear a voice? Smell perfume?" Kathryn slightly shook her head. "Cologne? Anything?"

Kathryn shook her head with more effort. "Nothing, so. I'm sorry, I wish I could help. Especially since, while I was gone, you thought I was dead?"

Freya nodded. "Your DNA matched the heart we found."

"They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results." Whale explained.

"Why would anyone do this?" Kathryn asked.

"We think somebody was trying to frame Mary Margaret." Emma answered.

"But why?" Kathryn asked. "Who would do something like that?"

Freya, Emma and Ella exchanged a look.

...

 ** _Gold's Pawnshop_**

Regina walked toward Gold angrily. "You broke our deal."

"I broke one deal in my life, dear, and it, sadly, wasn't this one." Gold told her. "Only deal I've broken was with my children."

Regina glared at him. "Kathryn was supposed to die and Mary Margaret was to get the blame."

"Yeah, murder seems so much worse here, though, doesn't it?" Gold asked. "You can't just turn someone into a snail and step on them, can you? You didn't say ' _kill her_ '; we agreed that something _tragic_ should happen to her, and abduction _is_ tragic."

"The intent was perfectly clear." Regina told him.

"Oh, let's not talk about intent; intent is meaningless." Gold told her.

"Intent is _everything._ " Regina argued. "I should have known better to trust you when it was the stake of your daughter's best friend on the line. You just set this all up so that you could convince Freya you were helping Mary Margaret to get your daughter onto your side for whatever reason, and releasing Kathryn to get Mary Margaret out of jail was a good way to get Freya on your side." Gold smirked. "This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was and how the test results were fake."

Gold shrugged with a smirk. "Oh, yes, and, um, and who put the key in her cell."

Regina gave him a look of realization and anger. "It's all gonna lead to me, isn't it? You bastard, this isn't making any sense. You and I, we've been in this _together, from the start_."

"Oh, have we?" Gold asked.

"You created the Curse for me." Regina reminded him. "The Curse that brought us here and built all this."

Gold nodded. "Yes, it's about time you said 'thank you'."

Regina gave him a look. "Why did you do it?"

Gold turned away. "Well, you're a smart woman, your majesty; figure it out."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Ehchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Village_**

Several children were playing together, including Young Priscilla and Baelfire, who were playing around with a ball together, losing the ball as it went sailing toward a donkey cart, both siblings running to retrieve the ball. The donkey had walked into Young Priscilla, causing her to fall and scrape her knee badly.

Baelfire knelt next to her. "Cilla? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Bae." Young Priscilla answered.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing in the middle of the road, kids?" The donkey man asked.

"I'm sorry, we-we..." Young Priscilla trailed off.

The donkey man realized who they were, scared of their father. "Hey, I know you. It's fine, it's fine. It was the donkey's fault. You want a chicken? Or some eggs?"

Baelfire shook his head. "It's all right. No. We should probably just..."

Rumplestiltskin appeared. "What's going on?"

Everyone looked at him in fear.

"It's nothing." The donkey man told him. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going, but they say they're fine."

"We're fine, Papa, really." Young Priscilla told him.

"Are you sure, Cilla?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Bae?"

"Yes." Baelfire answered. "We're fine."

"Well, I suppose it won't happen again." Rumplestiltskin told them.

"It won't," Baelfire answered.

Young Priscilla shook her head in agreement. "No, no."

Rumplestiltskin pointed at Young Priscilla's bloody knee. "What's _that_?"

Everyone was watching now, afraid of what Rumple would do after he found out his daughter had gotten hurt.

"It's nothing." Young Priscilla told him.

The donkey man repeated, terrified. "It's nothing."

Rumplestiltskin held up a hand to silence him. "Ah, duh, duh, duh. Don't bother."

Rumplestiltskin used magic to turn the man into a snail in a puff of purple smoke.

Baelfire, Young Priscilla and everyone else watched as Rumple went to crush the snail.

"No." Young Priscilla told him. "Papa, no, _please_."

"Papa, _don't._ " Baelfire told him. "No, Papa!"

Young Priscilla desperately tried to stop him. "Papa!"

Rumplestiltskin crushed the snail under his boot, putting his arms around Baelfire and Young Priscilla, walking away with them.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Storybrooke General Hospital - Kathryn's Room_**

David approached Kathryn's bed, going to kiss her on the head, but stopped when she woke up. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked.

"I was trying to kiss you on your forehead." David answered. "It was meant to be sweet."

Kathryn laughed. "Well, thank you. It's good to see you."

David sighed sadly. "Kathryn, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I cheated on you. I'm just so sorry for all of this."

"David, it's okay." Kathryn assured. "You know what we had... it wasn't for you. Maybe for both of us. I can't blame you for just being the first one to see it."

David smiled in awe. "You are, uh, kind of amazing."

Kathryn smiled. "Yeah, I am." They both chuckled. "Now go on. Get out of here so I can get some rest."

"I'm going to give you that kiss on the forehead now." David announced.

Kathryn smiled. "Knock yourself out."

David kissed Kathryn on the forehead, exiting the room.

...

 ** _Mary Margaret's Loft_**

 ** _(Song:) Origins - Tennis_**

Granny walked into the welcome home party. "Hi."

"Hey." Archie told her. "How are you? Would you like some?"

Archie handed Granny a drink, taking the tray of food that she brought.

Mary Margaret looked at Freya, Ella and Emma. "All of these people just to welcome me home?"

Freya smiled. "You've got a lot of friends."

"Didn't feel like that yesterday." Mary Margaret admitted, bringing a platter of drinks over to come guests. "Here you go."

Henry, Lisa and Rose were talking to August.

"How bad was it?" Henry asked.

"Getting caught in his office?" August asked. "Not bad. I played it off."

"What were you looking for?" Rose asked. "Did you find it?"

"Nope." August answered. "But I have a feeling it's going to find me."

Lisa saw Mary Margaret, smiling. "There she is. Come on. Let's give her our presents."

Henry picked up a card, while Rose picked up a gift bag, and Lisa picked up a bell, going over to Mary Margaret.

"Hey." Henry told her. "We have something for you."

They handed their presents to her.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret told them, reading Henry's card. "We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan."

"It's from your whole class," Rose explained. "Lisa got you a bell. I got you a gift bag."

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Henry told her.

Freya and Ella walked over.

"Henry, Rose, Lisa, we should get you home before Regina finds out." Freya told them.

"Yeah, that won't be pretty," Ella agreed.

Emma opened the door, seeing David outside.

"Hey." David told them. "Henry, Rose, Lisa, hey. Leaving already?"

"Yeah." Henry answered. "Gotta get home and do homework."

Freya looked at Mary Margaret, who shook her head. David tried to walk in.

Emma stopped him. "She's kinda tired. I think if you just give it some time."

David sighed heavily in regret, pain. "I just want to-"

"Lisa, Rose, Henry." Freya called. They stopped before they left. "Why don't you head home with David?"

They nodded. "Okay."

Ella looked at David. "Sorry."

David sighed, nodding before he left the party with the kids. "Okay."

Freya closed the door.

Gold walked up to Freya to talk to her alone. "Hard to let her go, isn't it? Lisa?"

"Yeah." Freya answered. "Letting Lisa go and watching Grace have no clue as to who we are is pretty much the hardest thing. Speaking of something we _weren't_ talking about, was it you?"

Gold smirked in amusement to what she had just said and as if he had known that Freya would figure it out. "Was what me?"

"Did you make Kathryn suddenly materialize?" Freya asked. "'Cause it sure played that way to me. Was that the magic you were going to work? Because if you kidnapped that poor innocent woman just to let her go-"

"Are you proposing I'm working with Regina or against her?" Gold asked.

"I don't know." Freya admitted. "Since you were helping me. And you obviously let Kathryn go because you knew it would get Mary Margaret out of jail. Which would get me on your side. So maybe you're working diagonally. With both me and Regina. Since, you know, Mary Margaret was also only in jail because of you." Gold just chuckled. "And I'm taking that silence as an admission." Freya gave him a sarcastic, sassy look, feigning innocence. "You never could pull one over me, ' _Papa_ '. And you just might never will. What do you want?"

"Well, my question is about something else." Gold told her, gesturing toward August. "What do you know about him?"

"Goes by August." Freya answered. "He's a writer. Typewriter wrapped in an enigma wrapped in stubble. Why?"

"He was poking around my shop today." Gold answered. "August Wayne Booth, clearly a false name. There's one thing I know about; it's names."

Freya rolled her eyes. "Writers go by pseudonyms. What does it matter?"

"You trust him?" Gold asked.

"I'm not sure." Freya admitted. "Lisa, Henry and Rose told me that August admitted to them that he was a fairytale character but that Vasilisa wouldn't recognize him for the way he is now. He gave Lisa matches so she could remember more memories."

Gold nodded knowingly. "So he obviously knew who Lisa really was, no doubt he knows who the two of us are. What say you and I work together to figure out who he is?"

Freya turned to give him a look. "After what you just pulled, you still want _me_ on _your_ side?"

"I did all this _to_ get you on my side." Gold answered. "Question is, are you desperate enough to work with me to get what we all want? I think you and I both know that you _are_."

Freya knew he was right, sighing in frustration, conflicted. Gold smiled knowingly.

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Stiltskin House_**

In the house that they had lived in when their mother Milah was still with them, Baelfire, Young Priscilla and Rumplestiltskin walked in. The maid was cleaning up the room.

Rumplestiltskin turned to face the maid. "Thank you, Onora. You can fetch us supper now, dearie."

Onora left them alone.

Baelfire looked at Rumplestiltskin, angry. "You killed that man."

"Well, Priscilla was hurt, Bae." Rumplestiltskin told him. "Speaking of which."

Rumplestiltskin sat down beside Young Priscilla to heal his daughter's wound using magic.

Young Priscilla gently took her father's hand, preventing him from proceeding. "No. I don't want magic. It's just a scrape."

"This will heal it." Rumplestiltskin told her.

Baelfire walked toward a cupboard. "So will this."

Baelfire took out a first aid kit.

"As you wish." Rumplestiltskin told them.

Baelfire used the kit to treat Young Priscilla's wound.

Young Priscilla looked at her father sadly. "You're different now. You see it, don't you? You hurt people all the time."

"I created a truce in the Ogre War, Cilla." Rumplestiltskin pointed out. "I walked into he field of battle and I made it stop. I let the children home. Surely, a man who's saved a thousand lives-"

"Is _done._ " Baelfire told him. "A man who's saved a thousand lives can be done with it. You can stop doing things."

Baelfire applied a liquid to Young Priscilla's wound, which caused her to gasp in pain.

Rumplestiltskin stood. "I can't. I need more power so I can protect both of you."

"We wouldn't need protecting if you didn't _have_ power." Young Priscilla replied.

"Well, I can't get rid of it." Rumplestiltskin told them.

"Have you tried?" Baelfire asked.

"Tried?" Rumplestiltskin repeated, sitting down to show his children his dagger. "If someone kills me with this, then they gain the power. Now you know that, Bae. Is that what you want?"

"That's not what we want." Young Priscilla answered. "We just think there might be other ways to get rid of the power." Onora entered bringing supper. "Have you looked for..."

They noticed Onora.

Rumplestiltskin sheathed the dagger. "Bae, Cilla, you look for other ways, but don't get your hopes up."

"Papa, if we find a way for you to get rid of the power, away that doesn't kill you or hurt me or Cilla, would you do it?" Baelfire asked.

Rumplestiltskin served the stew. "It's not possible."

"If it was, would you do it?" Young Priscilla asked.

"Are you really that unhappy, Cil?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "I can conjure anything you desire. Name it. What do you want, Bae?"

"We want our father." Baelfire answered.

Rumplestiltskin considered this seriously. "All I want is your happiness, Bae, and Cil's. If you find a way, I'll do it."

"Good." Baelfire told him. Rumplestiltskin shook both his children's hands, making them smile. "The deal is struck."

Young Priscilla smiled. "Struck."

"Now eat your supper, Silly Cilly." Baelfire told her.

Young Priscilla giggled at the nickname, which caused Baelfire to smile at her laugh. Rumplestiltskin smiled at the sight of them happy after the deal was made.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Granny's Bed & Breakfast - August's Room_**

Freya picked the lock to the room, walking in to look around, finding a drawing of the Dark One's dagger with Rumple's name on it, frowning in concern.

...

 ** _Granny's Diner_**

 ** _(Song:) That Amber Moon - Elijah Honey_**

Emma and Ella walked in to sit next to Sidney at his table, who was enjoying his coffee. "Hey, Sidney."

"Emma, Ella, hey." Sidney told them. "Where's Freya?"

"Working a lead with her father, ironically." Emma answered.

"So, things certainly did work out, didn't they?" Sidney asked. "For your friend?"

"You told us you could help us with Mary Margaret and we wanted to believe you." Ella told him. "But eventually, there are things that even blind cops cannot ignore."

"Is that a bug?" Sidney asked.

"Oh, for God's sake, Sidney, drop it." Emma told him in annoyance. "You fooled us and Freya. You spied on us. And you reported it all back to that sick, crazy woman. I can't even imagine what she has on you. But it must be something huge."

Sidney shrugged. "She's a good mayor."

"She tried to get Mary Margaret convicted of a murder that didn't even happen." Ella told him. "You're in a lot of trouble. There's a DNA trail in the basement of some house out there. And we're gonna find it. And she's going to go away."

Sidney chuckled. "Maybe. But I wouldn't bet against her. She comes from a long line of amazing women."

"Do you..." Emma trailed off, casting Sidney a long look. "Are you in love with her?"

"Not with _her._ " Sidney answered. "I was in love with her sister, Alcina, who made me once promise that I would do anything for her sister."

"Yeah, and where is Alcina now?" Ella asked. Sidney didn't know the answer. "Fine. Whatever."

"Here's the thing." Emma told him. "Before you know it, we'll have that evidence. And you need to think long and hard."

"You can either help us and help yourself." Ella told him. "Or you can go down with her, too."

"Think about it." Emma told him.

Ella and Emma stood, leaving the diner.

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

...

 ** _Street_**

August was driving on his motorcycle, seemingly unaware that Freya and Gold were watching him, and deciding to follow him.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Kids were playfully practicing sword fighting.

"Why don't you join in, Bae?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "I have some business nearby that would bore you."

"All right." Baelfire told him. "Where's Priscilla?"

"Oh, nearby." Rumplestiltskin answered. "Just remember..."

"Look after Priscilla." Baelfire finished.

Rumplestiltskin smiled, walking away. Baelfire walked over to practice swordfighting.

Young Priscilla walked up to a group of girls, who all ran away when they realized who she was. She sighed, walking toward a tree, leaning against it, sliding down the side of it so she could sit down.

A young boy walked up to her. "Priscilla."

"Careful, Jefferson." Young Priscilla told him. "You don't wanna be seen with me. I'm dangerous."

Young Jefferson smiled in amusement, walking closer to sit next to her. "They're just scared of your papa. But I'm not. You won't let him hurt me. Your papa may be mad, Priscilla, but madness runs in my family as well, maybe just as mad. I don't think he's so bad anyway. I saw him on the battlefield when he stopped the fighting. It was like a miracle."

Young Priscilla looked at him, managing a small smile. "Now he's getting worse every day. But he said he'll change back if Bae and I find a way. I just don't know where to look."

Young Jefferson realized something, looking at her. "Reul Ghorm."

"What?" Young Priscilla asked.

"My family believes in magic, just as well as yours does." Young Jefferson explained. "They wanted me to learn it too. My papa told me about it. Reul Ghorm is an ancient being that rules the night. The original power."

"Bigger than Papa?" Young Priscilla asked. "Or worse than Papa?"

"Bigger than anything." Young Jefferson answered. "Well, for now, anyway. There are bigger beings coming into existence every day. Like your Papa, like other things." They heard a twig break. "He's coming back. Good luck to you, Priscilla."

Rumplestiltskin walked closer. "Any friend of Priscilla's can say hello to me."

Baelfire ran closer. "You frighten them."

"What is there to be frightened of, Bae?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "They'll get over that in time. Cilla, who's your friend?"

"This is Jefferson." Young Priscilla answered. "He's a friend of Bae's, too."

Young Jefferson nodded. "Hello."

"You're not frightened of our Papa?" Baelfire asked.

"Not much." Young Jefferson answered. "I too grew up with magic and madness."

"See, Cilla?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Not everyone will be afraid of you. But be careful. Emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths."

Young Jefferson nodded in understanding. "You've heard of my father."

"Obviously." Rumplestiltskin answered.

"I'll go." Young Jefferson told them. "Baelfire, Priscilla, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Baelfire told him.

"Bye, Jefferson." Young Priscilla told him sadly. Young Jefferson walked away. Young Priscilla turned to give her father a look. "You didn't have to send him away. He's the only one that wanted to talk to either of us. Let alone sit and stay to talk to me alone."

Rumplestiltskin sighed, kneeling in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Priscilla."

"You have stains on your boots." Baelfire told him.

They looked at the blood on Rumple's boots.

"Oh, yes, that." Rumplestiltskin stated. "We need a new maid."

Baelfire and Young Priscilla realized what he meant. "Gods, no!"

"She heard us talking about the knife." Rumplestiltskin told them.

"She was _mute._ " Baelfire told him. "She couldn't tell anyone."

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "Even mutes can draw a picture."

Young Priscilla and Baelfire were just completely stunned, in shock and horrified.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa - Outside_**

In the distance, August was talking to Mother Superior, and after he left, Freya walked closer.

"Mother Superior, good afternoon." Freya told her.

"Oh, Freya, thank you for all you did on Miner's Day for us." Mother Superior told her. "You helped us with our rent for two months."

"I'm glad to help." Freya told her. "In return, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, of course." Mother Superior answered.

"Tell me, that man who just left here, who did he say he was?" Freya asked. "What did he want?"

Mother Superior sighed. "Advice and council. He came to town looking for his father and sister after a long separation and he recently found them."

"Ah, and a happy reunion has already taken place?" Freya asked.

"No, he's talked to the sister, but she doesn't know who he really is, and he hasn't spoken to the father yet." Mother Superior told her.

"And why not?" Freya asked.

Mother Superior shrugged. "Mm, it was a difficult parting. There are many issues to be resolved between them."

Freya looked in the direction that August walked away in, in shock, hesitant to believe. "I see."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

Baelfire and Young Priscilla walked up to a tree, sitting down.

"Reul Ghorm?" Young Priscilla called. "Are you there? If you can help us, please make yourself known to us."

The Blue Fairy emerged from the woods.

"Can you help us?" Baelfire asked.

"I can help." Blue Fairy answered.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Baelfire asked.

"Because there's good magic and dark magic." Blue Fairy answered. "And I'm on the right side."

"You're a fairy." Baelfire realized.

"And you are not untouched my magic, are you, children?" Blue Fairy asked. "There's something dark in your lives."

"Our father." Young Priscilla answered. "He's the Dark One."

Blue Fairy looked at them in sympathy. "I can't make him the man he was before. But I can send him some place where he won't be able to use his powers."

"Not a jail." Baelfire told her. "We want to be with him, like it used to be."

Blue Fairy chuckled in understanding. "Not a jail, young ones, just a place without magic."

Young Priscilla shook her head in confusion. "Magic is everywhere."

"In this world, yes." Blue Fairy agreed. "You see, what ails your father is specific in our realm. His powers do not belong here. You must go where you can escape that wretched curse."

"Go?" Baelfire repeated. "We have to leave?"

Blue Fairy nodded. "Yes, it is the only way. Can you do it? Can you leave everything here behind for the unknown?"

"If it means we'll get our father back, then yes." Young Priscilla answered.

Blue Fairy smiled. "Priscilla, Baelfire, you're very good children. You are the part of him that keeps him human. That little light inside of him that still glows. It's his love for you. Hold out your hand."

Baelfire did as told, surprised when Blue Fairy handed him a magic bean. "What is it?"

"A magic bean." Blue Fairy answered. "The very last one that is known to our kind. The others got away from us." Young Priscilla and Baelfire examined the beam. "You just use it wisely and follow wherever it leads you. It'll save you both."

The Blue Fairy left, and Young Priscilla and Baelfire turned to head home.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Street_**

David approached Mary Margaret. "Mary Margaret." She ignored him, walking on. "Please wait. Look, I'll leave if you want. I just think we need to talk."

Mary Margaret sighed. "So talk."

"I need to apologize." David admitted.

"Yes, you do." Mary Margaret agreed. "Keep going."

"I didn't believe you." David told her. 'I didn't stand with you."

Mary Margaret finally turned to face him. "You know, I'll never forget that moment. The moment sort of blows you backwards. And the one person you thought would always be there to catch you? He isn't there."

"Look at what was going on." David told her. "Your jewelry box, your fingerprints, knife in your apartment."

"It was a setup." Mary Margaret told him.

"And a really good one." David pointed out. "I'm human. I fell for it. I'm sorry, but we have to move forward."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "But we can't. It's like something in this world doesn't want us together."

"Like what?" David asked. "Dark forces?"

"Maybe." Mary Margaret answered. "I don't know. But it's like something just keeps pouring poison between us, and what I don't want is to have all of those good memories replaced by moments like that. When I looked at you, and I saw you didn't believe me..."

David was overwhelmed with regret and pain. "No, I know. I'm so sorry."

Mary Margaret sighed. "I know. I know."

"I love you." David told her.

Mary Margaret nodded knowingly. "And that is what makes it all so sad."

They both had tears in their eyes, trying not to cry.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Stiltskin House_**

Rumplestiltskin was spinning when his children walked in.

"Papa, Papa." Young Priscilla told him excitedly. "We found it. Thanks to Jefferson, we found a way for things to be like they were. We want you to come with us. We can make things right. Have you heard of the Reul Ghorm?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "The Blue Star. The Blue Fairy. Oh, children, please tell me you didn't. Fairy magic doesn't mix well with what I am."

"You promised." Baelfire reminded him. "She can help us. To take us to a place without magic."

"A place without magic?" Rumplestiltskin repeated, standing. "I'd be powerless, weak."

"Like everyone else." Baelfire replied. "It wouldn't matter. We'd be happy."

"We could be happy here." Rumplestiltskin told them.

"Papa, please." Young Priscilla begged. "You're getting worse, and you promised."

"This can work." Baelfire told him. "It can. You made a deal with me, and a deal with Priscilla. Are you backing out?"

Rumplestiltskin managed a small smile. "No."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Street_**

Freya walked toward Gold.

"Well?" Gold asked. "What did you find?"

"Mother Superior told me that August claims to be a son estranged from his father and his sister." Freya answered. "That he's talked to the sister but she doesn't know who he really is, and he hasn't really spoken to the father."

Gold realized what she was speculating. "Priscilla,are you suggesting that that is Bae?"

"I don't know." Freya admitted. "I'm not sure. I would like to believe so, but I'm suspicious of him. Although, he knew who Lisa really was, he gave her matches. He said that he is in the book but that she wouldn't recognize him the way he is now. I am not convinced that August is Bae, but the way he's been acting around me... perhaps I'm just seeing what I wanna see, I don't know."

"If what you're saying is true..." Gold trailed off. "He sought us out and he's hanging back. If he is, then he might be still very angry just as much, if not more, than you. He was looking for my dagger, Cilla. I think he might be here to try to kill me."

Freya shook her head. "No, no matter how angry Bae was, he would never try to kill you or hurt me. I've never tried to hurt you even with everything that's happened between us, did I?"

"No." Gold answered. "But I let him go. And I held you back from going with him. I've spent my entire life since trying to fix it, and now he's finally here. And I just don't know what to do."

"If it is Bae, we have to be honest." Freya answered. "Just tell him what you told me, and ask him for forgiveness. And when we're face to face, maybe we'll know what to do."

Gold sighed hesitantly. "Honesty has never been the best color of me."

Freya gave him a look. "There's no other way."

...

 ** _Woods_**

Gold and Freya had found August.

"We know who you are." Gold told him. "And we know what you are looking for."

August looked at them for a moment, stepping closer. "Well, then, I guess all the lying can stop. Hello, Priscilla. Papa."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

Young Priscilla, Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin walked in the woods.

"Where are we going?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "What kind of world is this we're going to? What kind of world is without magic?"

Baelfire showed them the bean. "A better one."

Baelfire threw the bean to the ground, which opened a portal, which swirled around brightly with green power, becoming bigger and bigger.

Young Priscilla was in shock. "My Gods, it's like a tornado."

Rumplestiltskin started to back away.

"We have to go through." Baelfire told them.

Rumplestiltskin became overwhelmed with fear of losing his power. "No, no, I don't think I can."

"We must." Baelfire urged. "It's the only way."

Baelfire took Young Priscilla and Rumplestiltskin by the hands to pull them toward the portal.

Rumplestiltskin stopped them. "No, no, no, no, no, it's a trick. It'll tear us apart."

"It's not." Young Priscilla disagreed. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Young Priscilla lost her footing, nearly falling, but Rumple grabbed her hand to keep her up, pulling her toward him.

"Papa, Cilla, we have to go through." Baelfire told them. "What are you doing? It won't stay open long. Let's go."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head in fear. "I can't, I can't."

"Papa, please." Young Priscilla told him desperately. "It's the only way we can be together."

"No, Cilla, I can't." Rumplestiltskin told her.

"Papa, please." Baelfire begged.

"I can't." Rumplestiltskin told them.

"You coward!" Baelfire snapped. "You promised. Don't break our deal."

"I have to." Rumplestiltskin told them.

Baelfire was sucked into the portal, nearly falling. "Cilla!"

Young Priscilla tried to get to him in time, without her or her father realizing that he was still holding her, preventing her from doing so. "Bae? Bae!" The portal closed before they could reach him, taking Baelfire with him. Young Priscilla was in absolute shock and devastation to lose her brother like this. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Bae!"

Rumplestiltskin was in shock and horror. "I'm sorry, Cilla."

Young Priscilla fell to her knees, searching the ground for the magic bean, but couldn't find it anywhere. "I want to come with you! I want to come with you, Bae! I want to come with you! Bae. Bae? Bae!"

Young Priscilla broke down into tears, crying in devastation and shock.

Rumplestiltskin was in complete shock and horror, devastated. "I'm so sorry, Cilla."

Rumplestiltskin reached for his daughter.

Young Priscilla stood, backing away from him. "No! We could have gone with him. We were supposed to go with him. You broke our deal! You held me back. This is your fault."

Rumplestiltskin knew she was completely right, even more devastated.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

Freya, Gold and August were talking.

"You were right, Bae." Gold told him. "You were always right. I was a coward, and I never should have let you go or held Cilla back. I know, it's little consolation, but I just want you to know that ever since you left, ever since you crossed the barriers of time in space in every waking moment, I've been looking for you, and even with every other horrible deed I did in front of Priscilla or to Cilla, I've tried to make amends for, and now I finally have both of you. I know I can't make up for the past, for the lost time, and all I can do is to ask you to do what you've always done, and that's to be the bigger people, and forgive me." He was close to crying. "I'm so sorry, Priscilla; I'm so sorry, Bae." August turned to hug both Freya and Gold. Freya was too emotional and in shock to speak. "Oh, my boy, and my beautiful girl, can you truly, _truly_ forgive me?"

Freya was still hesitant to believe that August was Bae, taking a very deep breath. "I think we can... Papa." Gold smiled with tears in his eyes when she said that when she wasn't being sarcastic. Freya looked at August in confusion. "You were looking for the knife."

August nodded. "I thought, if Papa still had it, it would mean that he hadn't changed."

Freya looked between them. "Well, let's go find it and see."

...

 ** _Elsewhere_**

August was digging up the dagger.

"I buried it here shortly after Lisa, Rose and Henry brought Emma and Ella to town." Gold explained. "Things were changing. Didn't want to take the chance of Regina finding it and using it against me like she did with Vasilisa's wand for so long."

"Of course." Freya agreed, kneeling next to August to help him look for the dagger. "It should be here right about here. Here, look."

They found the dagger, which August held.

"I want you to take it." Gold told them. "Destroy it, the way I know you always wanted to. We've been reunited, and I don't need it anymore. I chose it once, now I choose you."

August carefully examined the dagger. "It's remarkable." He pointed the dagger's blade at Gold. "By the power of the darkness, I command thee, Dark One."

Freya's suspicions were confirmed. "You're trying to control him."

"I command thee, Dark One." August repeated.

Freya pointed at August calmly. "You're not my brother."

...

Freya looked at August. "You're not Baelfire."

"Priscilla, why would you say that?" August asked. "I'm just trying to use Papa's power to help us."

"Enough!" Freya told him, slightly angry. "It's over, August. Or whoever you are. My brother would never try to use us. And he would know that this knife cannot harness any magic in this world, because there is no magic in this world. We didn't want Papa dabbling."

Freya punched August in the face before he could use the knife, grabbing his wrist, twisting the knife out of his hand, turning the dagger to point at him, ready to use if necessary, tilting her head slightly.

"So why bury a useless knife?" August asked.

Gold took a look at his dagger. "Oh, I wouldn't say it was useless. It still cuts through flesh rather nicely."

"It's about time you start answering some questions, sunshine." Freya told him. "Why the theatrics? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I needed both of you to work for it." August answered. "I needed you to want it so bad, you would ignore what your eyes were seeing. You were right to be suspicious of me even after I told you I was Baelfire, Freya, you weren't ready to fall for anything, but your father was so eager to make everything up to both you and your brother that he fell for it completely, because of his guilt and self-loathing and his yearning to make amends."

"How did you know about this knife?" Gold asked.

August shrugged. "I hear things."

Freya circled around August with the knife. "No one here knows about this knife."

August retreated. "No one here remembers."

"And yet you do." Gold told him. "You knew who Lisa really was. Vasilisa. You knew about her powers and gave her matches to ignite her visions."

"We know you're from our world." Freya told him. When August lunged forward to try to take the knife from Freya, Freya pushed him against the tree, holding up the knife in warning, but not threatening. "Now how about our other question? Who told you about us and the knife?"

"A little fairy." August answered.

"Why did you want it?" Gold asked. "If you know who we are, then you know who we are. The chances of you surviving an encounter with me are pretty slim. So why take the risk?"

"I'll die anyway." August answered.

"What?" Freya asked.

"I'm sick." August answered. "I'm sick and I need magic. I was going to get Emma and Ella to believe, but those women... I don't think I'm going to make it long enough to see that happen."

"Ella is starting to believe." Freya told him. "Emma needs more of a push."

"And I realize that you can't risk them thinking you're insane or you'll lose not only a job as a deputy, but the chance to get Lisa back from Regina, and you lose two friends in Emma and Ella, and if they tell Mary Margaret, you might lose her too." August pointed out.

"I'll try anyway I can." Freya told him, releasing him. "Help me."

"You're gonna let me live?" August asked.

"Of course Priscilla's gonna let you live." Gold answered. "She's not a monster like me. And you're gonna die either way."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

Young Priscilla was running through the woods, crying, falling to her knees.

Young Jefferson had been hunting in the woods, walking closer when he had heard her crying, looking at her in concern. "Priscilla? What's wrong?"

Young Priscilla wiped her tears away, trying to stop crying. "Nothing. Go away."

"That's not nothing." Young Jefferson told her. "Where's Baelfire?"

Young Priscilla started to cry harder. "He's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Young Jefferson asked in concern.

"We went to Reul Ghorm like you suggested." Young Priscilla answered. "She gave us a magic bean so we could take Papa to a land without magic, so we could have our father back. Papa held me back while Bae fell through the portal. Now they're gone, and there are no more magic beans."

Young Jefferson was in shock, walking closer in concern and sympathy, kneeling in front of her. "Then we can find another way. There must be other paths. A realm jumper? A time turner? A mage? Priscilla, I can find a way to help you if I can."

"Why?" Young Priscilla asked. "Everyone in our village calls your family mad. But my family is madder. Why would you risk your madness mixing with mine?"

"Because you're my friend." Young Jefferson answered. Young Priscilla was touched, able to stop crying slightly. "And so is Baelfire. My papa is trying to make a realm jumper, but we don't have the magic to make it yet. And we might not have the magic to make it for years to come."

"I want to live long enough to be with my father and to find my brother." Young Priscilla told him. "How can I do that, Jefferson?"

"There are many spells to lengthen aging, Priscilla." Young Jefferson answered. "You can stop aging altogether, or you can slow it down to where it barely seems like you're aging. And you can speed it up to where you can be a child one day and an adult the next. You could live as long as your father and live long enough to find Baelfire."

"But I wanted my father to stop using magic." Young Priscilla told him. "Bae and I wanted the magic to stop so we could have Papa back. But now I might _need_ magic to get Bae back?"

Young Jefferson nodded in answer, sighing sadly in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Priscilla. But yes."

Young Priscilla considered this for a long moment. "My Papa has been Regina and Alcina magic for a long time now. They could teach me the magic I need to know to find my way to Bae. But I don't want to lose myself to their darkness, Jefferson."

"Then I can help you." Young Jefferson promised. "If you do learn magic, I can help you make sure it doesn't take you to the darkness."

"And in return, I can make sure you don't lose yourself to the madness that runs in your family." Young Priscilla told him.

Young Jefferson smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I'm not doing this to get anything in return, Priscilla. I want to help you."

"And I should help you in return." Young Priscilla replied. "I want to help you, Jefferson."

Young Jefferson smiled, nodding. "I will help you find him, Cilla. I promise."

Young Priscilla nodded, tears in her eyes, still trying not to cry. Young Jefferson embraced her, surprising her only slightly, but she gratefully returned the embrace.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Sheriff's Station_**

Regina was waiting with Emma and Ella, until Freya returned. "There you are, Miss Gold. Congratulations, all three of you. There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession. But, I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened."

"We'll hang on every word you say." Emma told her.

"Sidney, you can come in now." Regina called. Sidney walked in. "Tell them what you told me."

Sidney quickly glanced at Regina. "It was me. I confess. I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results."

"And the other thing?" Regina asked.

Sidney paused. "I... borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and planted the knife in your apartment."

Regina sighed. "My keys. Can't help to feel personally violated by that part."

Emma scoffed. "We are supposed to believe you did this for why now?"

"I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero, then get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town." Sidney told them. "I'd get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, and I don't know. It sounds crazy now."

"I don't know about crazy." Emma told them. "But false, yes. False as hell."

Sidney spoke in a rush. "I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints. I'm sure hers and mine. But I didn't hurt her."

"The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break." Regina told them. "He clearly hasn't been himself for a while."

"Yeah," Ella agreed. "It's like his words aren't his at all."

Regina looked between the three girls, smirking. "Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore."

"A word in the hallway, please." Emma told her angrily.

Before Regina followed them, she locked eyes with Sidney, slightly shaking her head.

...

 ** _Hallway_**

Emma, Ella and Freya turned to face Regina.

"Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard, and that's saying something after what I heard earlier tonight." Freya told her.

Emma shook her head. "That poor man. We know you're behind all this. We understand that you own the game. That you've set the boards so that no one else can win."

"But Freya and I are about to start playing an entirely different game." Ella told her, talking a step closer. "Freya and I don't care about what happens to you. I don't care what happens to me. Freya doesn't care about what happens to her. All we care about what happens to Henry and Rose, my kids. And Lisa, the girl Freya has looked after her whole life. And you are going to leave them alone."

"Am I?" Regina asked.

"Uh-uh." Ella told her. "I am talking. You're a sociopath, lady."

Freya walked closer. "You tried to take away everyone that we love. And now we're going to take away everything you love. I am taking back Lisa."

"I am taking Henry and Rose." Ella told her.

Emma was completely on board with this plan, proud of the way that Freya and Ella were standing up to Regina and how determined they were to get the kids.


	22. The Stranger

**_Day One_**

 ** _Morning - Mary Margaret's Loft_**

A deadbolt on the front door slid open.

Freya walked in, turning to Emma, Ella and Mary Margaret, having just finished the locks. "No one is getting through that."

Emma smirked. "Wow. When are you installing the torture chamber?"

"You like it?" Freya asked. "I call it medieval-chic."

"I don't care what it looks like as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out." Mary Margaret admitted.

"This is pretty handy for a teacher and a deputy, Freya." Ella pointed out. "Where'd you learn to do all this?"

"Jefferson and my dad." Freya answered.

"Oh, speaking of school, Freya and I have to get going." Mary Margaret reminded them.

"Mary Margaret, are you sure you're ready to go back?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret laughed. "After a stint behind bars? How tough can a room full of fourth graders be? Besides, Emma, aren't Ella and Freya the ones we need to be worried about?"

"What?" Ella asked. "Why?"

"Well, you did threaten to take Lisa, Henry and Rose away from Regina." Emma answered.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat." Freya told them. "My father is going to help build a case against her."

Mary Margaret and Emma exchanged a look.

Ella gave Mary Margaret a look. "She tried to have you framed for murder. She tried to keep Lisa from seeing Freya and Jefferson and Saphira for so long."

"But you do know what happens if you win?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Ella answered.

"And you're ready?" Mary Margaret asked. "To be their moms?"

Freya scoffed at the irony of being asked if she was ready to be a mother. "I'm beyond ready. Have been for a long time."

Ella nodded. "So am I."

Mary Margaret and Emma smiled.

They heard the kids through the hand held radios. "Code red. Code red."

"Hey, guys." Emma told them. "What's going on?"

"Meet us at Granny's." Lisa told them.

"It's an Operation Cobra emergency." Henry told them.

Rose laughed. "We'll see you here."

...

 ** _Granny's Diner - Outside_**

Emma, Ella and Freya walked up to the diner.

August ran up after them. "Guys, wait up."

Freya was slightly annoyed to see him after he pretended to be her brother, but knew she needed his help to get Emma and Ella to believe.

"We've gotta go." Emma told him. "Operation Cobra calls."

"I didn't think you believed any of that." August told them.

"Well, I don't." Emma answered. "But sometimes it's the only way to get through to Henry, Rose and Lisa."

"Freya, Ella, heard what you two were planning, and a custody battle against Regina isn't going to accomplish anything." August told them. Freya gave him a look. Ella chuckled in disbelief. "You need to look at the big picture, understand what you're up against; that's the only way you'll know how to beat Regina."

"Okay, new guy, how's that?" Ella asked.

"Take the day off, come with me, and I'll show you." August told them.

Freya knew what he was up to, trying to help her get Emma and Ella to believe, dropping a hint when she said magical. "And where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour?"

August smirked at the hint, looking at Emma and Ella. "If I told you, you would never come. Oh, come on, take a leap of faith. You come with me and I promise you you'll find exactly what you're looking for."

"The kids need us," Ella told him. "We don't have time for faith."

ღ

 ** _Inside_**

Freya, Ella and Emma walked into the diner toward the kids, sitting with them.

"Hey," Freya told them. "What's the emergency?"

Henry spoke in a hushed whisper. "Shh. This is sensitive."

"If it's sensitive, why are we at Granny's, out in the open?" Emma asked.

Rose shrugged. "We're hungry. Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff's station?"

Ella shook her head. "No one. Why?"

"Someone changed it." Lisa answered. "There's a new story it."

"Yeah." Henry agreed. "But why would someone add a new story?"

"To tell us something we need to know about the Curse." Lisa answered.

"And what would that be?" Rose asked.

Lisa shrugged. "I don't know. Story isn't finished."

"Why would someone go to so much trouble to add a new story and not bother finishing it?" Freya asked.

Rose took the book from Lisa to look at it. "That's what's weird. The story's about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends."

"Well, maybe that's why it was left out." Henry told them.

Lisa frowned. "Or maybe... there's more to it. I think I remember something about Pinocchio. But not all of it."

"It'd be a lot easier if you could remember everything all at once, Lisa." Henry told her. "A lot easier."

Rose smiled. "Yeah."

Freya stood to take their hands. "Henry. Lisa. Rose. We're gonna be late for school. Let's go."

Freya led the kids away so they could go to school. Emma and Ella watched them go thoughtfully. Ella took the book to look through it.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Body of Water_**

A raft was tossing about in a storm at sea, carrying Geppetto and Pinocchio.

"Hold on, my boy!" Geppetto told him.

"I'm trying, Father." Pinocchio told him. The camera showed Monstro swimming after the raft. "Faster, Father, faster! He's catching up!"

"The current, it's too strong!" Geppetto told him. Monstro reared his head. "Don't let go! Hold on!"

The raft listed perilously. Geppetto shook his head.

"What is it?" Pinocchio asked.

"We must abandon ship." Geppetto answered, offering his son a life vest. "Take this, this is the only one."

Pinocchio was worried, horrified. "No, Father, I'm made of wood. I'll float, and we can both survive."

Geppetto shook his head desperately. "No, we don't risk, take!"

"No, Father, you take it!" Pinocchio argued. Monstro opened his jaws to swallow the raft. "Save yourself!"

Pinocchio jumped off the raft.

Geppetto yelled after him. "Pinocchio!"

...

 ** _Morning - Beach_**

Gepetto had washed up, along with two barrels and a life vest. "Pinocchio?" He knelt down. "Pinocchio! You saved me." He stood, looking around. "Oh, where are you? Oh, where are you?!" He spied Pinocchio faced down by the water's edge, stumbling over to him. "Oh, no." In a fit of grief, he cradled Pinocchio. "I wish that I could save you, my boy." He remembered the legends of the Light Bringer who could grant many a wish, calling out. "Vasilisa! Vasilisa, please, if you can hear me?"

Vasilisa appeared in her usual way of a swirl of white lights and smoke. "I can hear you. And we still can save him."

Pleadingly, Gepetto held out Pinocchio's body to Vasilisa. "Please, save him."

Vasilisa waved her wand, turning the puppet into a boy.

Pinocchio blinked several times, looking up at Gepetto. "Father?"

Vasilisa smiled, giggling with joy for being able to save him.

Gepetto smiled. "Pinocchio, look!"

Pinocchio looked down, in shock. "I'm... a real boy. I'm a real boy!"

Vasilisa laughed lightly.

Gepetto looked at Vasilisa in shock and relief. "Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you. This-this is all I ever wanted."

Vasilisa smiled. "You and Pinocchio have found each other. Now go. Live your life together as a family."

"Come, my son." Gepetto told him, handing Pinocchio his hat.

Vasilisa chuckled. "Remember, Pinocchio, be brave, truthful and unselfish. So long as you do that, you will always remain a real boy."

Vasilisa blew a kiss, disappearing in a swirl of white lights and white smoke.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Granny's Bed & Breakfast - August's Room_**

August was playing with Pinocchio's hat, dialing 5-6-4 on a phone with a rotary dial. "Mr. Gold? We need to meet with Freya after she has a break from the school. It's about Emma and Ella. There's a problem. Mm-hmm."

August stood, pulling on his jacket, preparing to leave, but was struck with a terrible pain, hobbling over to the bed, rolling up the leg of his jeans, revealing his left leg had become wooden.

...

 ** _Storybrooke Elementary School - Outside_**

Mary Margaret enjoyed the happy atmosphere of the kids playing outside.

Regina approached. "Miss Blanchard, I see you're back."

Mary Margaret gave her a look. "Yes. Isn't it wonderful? Everything worked out."

"Henry, Rose and Lisa forgot their lunch." Regina told her. "Have you seen them?"

"Henry and Rose are with their mother." Mary Margaret answered. "And Lisa is with someone who treats her more like a daughter than you ever have or ever will."

"Miss Blanchard, is there a problem?" Regina asked.

"Not anymore." Mary Margaret answered. "But someone did go to a lot of trouble to make it look like I did something horrible. But they failed."

Regina nodded. "Yes, Sidney Glass, who is safely incarcerated."

"If it was Sidney." Mary Margaret replied.

"Well, ask your roommates and your best friend." Regina told her. "He confessed."

Mary Margaret scoffed. "Of course he did."

"Are you insinuating something?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I am." Mary Margaret answered, pausing for a moment. "But I forgive you. Even if you can't admit what you did I forgive you anyway. Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else's happiness. It's so sad, Mayor Mills, because despite what you think, it won't make you happy. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart." She pointed behind Regina. "There are Lisa, Henry and Rose now."

Mary Margaret departed as the three children approached, leaving Regina in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

Regina stopped staring after Mary Margaret, clearing her throat. "You forgot your lunchboxes."

The kids took their lunches.

"Thanks." Rose told her.

Regina brought them over to a bench so they could sit down. "Henry, Rose, Lisa, it's time for a change. I think it's time to transfer you out of Miss Blanchard and Miss Gold's classes."

"Why do you want us out of their classes?" Rose asked sarcastically. "Is it because you framed Mary Margaret? And you don't want Freya to take Lisa back?"

Regina gave her a look. "Rose, do you really think I'm capable of doing something so horrible?"

"Of course." Lisa answered. "You're the Evil Queen."

"Enough." Regina told them. "Those fairy tales are not real. Lisa, Freya should never have given you that book. She should be _grateful_ I'm not trying to get her fired from either of her jobs."

"Go ahead and try." Henry told her. "It won't work. No matter what you do, Priscilla, Jefferson, Grace and Vasilisa _will_ have their happy ending. Snow White and Prince Charming _will_ be together."

Lisa stood determinedly. "The Curse _will_ end. _Good will win_."

Rose turned to leave. "Oh, and..." She turned back. "And we're _not_ transferring classes."

"Bye." Henry told her.

The kids walked off, leaving Regina in shock.

...

 ** _Gold's Pawnshop_**

After school, Freya, Jefferson and Saphira had arrived to the pawnshop to meet with Gold and August, while speaking to Marco (Gepetto). August walked in.

"Oh, Mr. Booth." Gold greeted. "We'll be with you in a moment. On second thought, tell me, as one admirer of antiquities to another, do you think it's worth my while having this clock repaired?" Marco turned around. August looked at him in shock. "I'll take that silence as a yes, then."

"You know, I'm very busy right now, and, uh, I'm just a one-man shop, but, uh, I'll get to the clock as fast as I can." Marco promised.

"I wouldn't ask for anything more." Gold told him.

Marco left with the clock, greeting August on his way out. "Good day."

August stammered nervously. "H-how are you?"

Marco passed him, exiting the shop.

Freya turned to face August. "First time seeing dear old Dad since you arrived in Storybrooke?"

"I'm sorry?" August asked.

"I couldn't quite figure out who you were until Lisa, Rose and Henry showed me, Emma and Ella a new story that had been sowed into Lisa's book." Freya admitted. "So, hello, Pinocchio. That's how you knew who Lisa was, because she was the one who turned you into a real boy, and your father lied to her about sending you through the wardrobe she enchanted to send Emma and Ella through to save them, which you also took."

"You know, what surprises me is, why a man who claims to be at death's door, can't even bring himself to say hello to his father." Saphira admitted. "What are you afraid of?"

"That's, uh, that's my business." August told them.

Saphira nodded. "Oh. Fair enough."

"You must be Saphira." August told her. "And that's gonna be Jefferson."

"You're smart for a liar." Saphira mocked.

Freya and Jefferson smiled.

Gold chuckled. "Let's talk more about our business. You _claim_ to be the only person who can make both Miss Swans believe. That you could get them to do exactly what they were brought here to do, and yet, for a man who's running out of time..." He glanced down at August's leg. "You don't seem to be in much of a hurry."

"It's not me slowing us down." August told him. "It's them. I'm starting to see why Freya, Lisa, Jefferson, Saphira, Henry and Rose couldn't get them to believe."

Freya got an idea, turning to Gold. "Ella and I were supposed to come here to you so that we could get legal advice to get Lisa, Henry and Rose."

"And you believe Emma will want to come with you, since Henry and Rose are her nephew and niece." Gold realized. "Looks like you need my help once again, Priscilla. Isn't it a good feeling for us to be on the same side again?"

"Shut up and help me." Freya replied.

Saphira and Jefferson smiled in amusement, while August and Gold smirked.

"If we work together, we can get them there." August told them. "To _believing_. Trust me."

Jefferson couldn't help but start laughing, but then stopped, putting up a hand. "I'm sorry, it's just, knowing who you are, and your nature, trust is a big ask. Fear not. A gentle nudge we shall provide."

Gold exited through the curtains into the back of his shop. Freya, Jefferson, Saphira and August exchanged a look.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Gepetto's Workshop_**

Pinocchio was poking at a clock.

Gepetto was helping him. "Align the gear on the spindle, now press the spring." Pinocchio did as told, and the clock worked. "Good work. You fixed it, eh? Bravo." Jiminy popped out of the front of the clock, tied up and moaning. "Did you do this, Pinocchio? Remember what Vasilisa told you about being a good boy?"

"Yes." Pinocchio answered shamefully.

"Ah, it's okay, he meant no harm." Jiminy told them. "I'd be laughing too, if I wasn't so dizzy."

Gepetto chuckled. Vasilisa appeared.

Pinoccchio was worried she was there because of what he did. "I'm sorry, Vasilisa. I meant to be good."

"I'm not here because of you, Pinocchio." Vasilisa assured. "I'm afraid I bring bad news."

"Wait in your room, my boy." Gepetto told him. "Go on." Pinocchio did as told. "What is it?"

"The Evil Queen." Vasilisa answered. "She's threatened the entire kingdom with a Curse. A Curse that will rip away all that we love."

Gepetto was horrified by this news. "Then we must stop it."

"It is too late for that." Vasilisa admitted.

"So all is lost?" Gepetto asked.

"No." Vasilisa answered. "There is hope. If you will help us."

"Me?" Gepetto asked.

Vasilisa nodded. "Snow White has one child, Emma, and she is about to give birth to another, Ella. Emma and Ella will help me save you all when they return to us. But only if they can be protected from the powerful effects of the Dark Curse."

"But how can we protect these girls?" Gepetto asked.

"There is an enchanted tree, much like the one you carved Pinocchio from." Vasilisa answered. "If fashioned into a vessel, it can protect them from the Queen's magic. Will you do this?"

"I cannot lose my boy." Gepetto told her. "I have lost, so much. I cannot lose him too."

"Then build the wardrobe." Vasilisa told him. "That's how you will save us all."

Gepetto nodded in agreement.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Gold's Pawnshop_**

Emma had followed Ella and Freya to Gold just as expected. Jefferson was also here since he was trying to help Lisa, and get custody of her along with Freya. Saphira was watching them.

"We have to save them." Saphira told them. "We have to get Henry, Rose and Lisa away from Regina."

"I must admit, your intentions are admirable." Gold told them. "However, I've checked with the judge, and I can only take on one of your cases at a time."

Emma nodded knowingly. "And of course you chose to take Freya and Jefferson's for Lisa. Which makes sense since Freya's your daughter."

Jefferson gave Gold a look. "And you're trying to make up for whatever happened between you and Freya in the past. I'm sure they get that, Gold."

Gold smirked sarcastically.

Saphira chuckled. "But what is Ella supposed to do about Rose and Henry?"

"We should go check with August." Freya told them. "We can't prove what Regina did, but August may be able to help us get the proof that we need."

"Well, he did help you before." Saphira agreed.

"And without any evidence, given Regina's sway in this town, any proceedings against her would be long, drawn out and futile." Jefferson added. "Which is the reason why it's taking this long for Freya and I to try to get custody of Lisa."

"We can't leave Lisa, Rose and Henry in the same house with that sociopath." Saphira told them. "So, I agree with Freya and Jefferson."

Ella nodded. "Yeah. Let's go get help from August."

Ella and Emma walked toward the door. Freya, Jefferson, Saphira and Gold exchanged a look, smirking slightly at their small-nudge victory.

"How does it feel for us to all be on the same team?" Gold asked.

"I know what you've done in the past, Rumple." Saphira told him. "Even to Freya and Jefferson and your son. And even briefly, my mother Tori and aunt Belle. But you loved Aunt Belle. And in your own way, you love Freya and Bae, even though you hurt them, more than once, and you hurt Lisa and Jefferson in the past. You hurt Freya when you had the ability to help her get Lisa and Grace back but didn't, but you're trying to make up for that now. I don't trust easily, but I'm willing to give you a chance because of how you felt for Aunt Belle."

"Don't talk in the past tense like that, Saphira." Jefferson told her. "We don't know for sure if Belle, Tori or Mathias or dead or not."

Saphira sighed. "Fine."

"Saphira's still a firebreather, I see." Gold told them.

Saphira tilted her head. "Seriously? Could that joke _be_ anymore on the nose?" Freya and Jefferson smiled. Gold chuckled. Saphira sighed. "I can't wait to get to be able to turn into a Dragon and use my Siren powers again."

...

 ** _Street_**

Emma, Ella and Freya walked up to August.

"Emma, Ella." August told them. "Hey, Freya."

"Hey." Emma told him.

"Take it easy." August told them. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Ella answered. "We are just about out of options."

"Just about." Emma agreed.

"You told us to beat Regina, we had to see the big picture." Ella told him. "Show it to us."

...

 ** _Pet Shelter - Outside_**

David was locking up shop, seeing Regina trying to fix her car and bump her head on the open hood, walking over to her. "Car trouble?"

Regina scoffed. "It won't start. A car full of groceries, and, well, it hasn't exactly been a banner day."

"Now, well, let's see." David told her, checking the dashboard. "The battery's dead."

"What?" Regina asked.

"I don't have any jumper cables, but I can give you a ride home in my truck." David offered.

Regina smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, no, no, thank you, but I couldn't impose."

"I insist." David told her. "Unless you wanna have a car full of melted Rocky Road."

Regina laughed. "Sure."

...

 ** _Mills House - Outside_**

David and Regina walked through the yard to the house while David carried to groceries.

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor." Regina told him.

"Well, it's more like flannel." David joked. "But you're welcome."

"Hey, why don't you stay for dinner?" Regina asked. "I brought more than enough for me, Rose, Henry and Lisa, and, well, I'm making lasagna."

David chuckled in surprise at the invite. "Oh. Well, I shouldn't. It's getting late. And I've got to get up early tomorrow for work."

Regina nodded. "Of course."

Regina unlocked the door, letting them both in.

...

 ** _Inside_**

Regina led David along. "Oh, you can just set the bags over there."

Regina noticed a note on the table, labeled "Mom", picking it up to read the inside.

"What is it?" David asked.

The inside of the note was blank.

Regina sighed. "Henry, Rose and Lisa are having dinner with Ella and Freya instead of coming home."

"Sorry." David apologized.

"Lately, it seems like they'll do anything to avoid spending time with me, but I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems." Regina told him. "You've already helped me more than enough for one day, so than you."

Regina turned away, feigning sadness while still holding the note.

David silently considered leaving, but falling for her trick and his sympathy winning over, he turned back. "You know what? I do love lasagna."

Regina smiled.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Woods_**

Vasilisa was leading Gepetto, Pinocchio and Jiminy through the woods. "The Evil Queen will stop at nothing to destroy everyone's happiness. We must stop at nothing to undo her Curse."

Gepetto reached the tree she led them to. "It's beautiful."

"This is the last enchanted tree in the entire realm." Vasilisa explained.

"It can be done." Gepetto assured. "I can make a beautiful wardrobe out of this."

"The tree contains enough magic to protect three from the Queen's Curse." Vasilisa explained. "Before the Curse strikes, before Snow white gives birth to Ella, she, the Prince and Emma will enter the wardrobe and travel to a distant land. A land without magic, where Snow will give birth to Ella, and Snow and Charming can raise their daughters. Then when I begin to remember, I can bring them to where everyone is trapped, and the battle that will defeat the Evil Queen will begin. You see why it is vital that you complete the task at hand."

Gepetto realized something. "Pinocchio wasn't always a real boy. When the Curse strikes, when the things we love are ripped away, he will be turned back into wood again, won't he?"

Pinocchio was horrified.

"I'm afraid it's possible to say." Vasilisa admitted.

Jiminy cleared his throat. "Uh, you're frightening the boy."

Gepetto knelt down to comfort Pinocchio. "No, shh." He looked at Vasilisa. "I will build your wardrobe on one condition. If Pinocchio can take the third spot on it."

"You can't bargain like this." Jiminy chided. "Not when the entire realm is in danger."

"If I don't, I-I will lose my boy, maybe forever." Gepetto told them. "I-I can't risk that. Snow can raise the children without the Prince."

"Gepetto, think about the example you're setting for Pinocchio." Jiminy whispered.

Irritated, Gepetto dipped his shoulder to shrug Jiminy off as the cricket fell off. "You may be a conscience, but you have not earned the right to tell me what to do."

"Please I'm only trying to help." Jiminy begged.

"Help?" Gepetto repeated angrily. "Yeah, help, like you helped my parents? Your debt to me can never be fulfilled, but a start would be staying out of this. You understand?"

Jiminy hung his head in guilt. "Yes."

"Good." Gepetto told him, looking at his son. "Hey, hey, here, boy." He looked at Vasilisa. "Pinocchio goes through, or no one does."

Vasilisa was frustrated and worried. "And what will we tell the Prince and Snow?"

"You will tell them that the tree contains enough magic to protect only two." Gepetto answered. "Do we have a deal, or no? You've said it yourself, Vasilisa, you cannot break the Curse alone. Emma, and while Snow is pregnant with Ella, will make it through, but only if you give the third spot to my boy. Otherwise no one will make it through and the Curse will never be broken."

Vasilisa was frustrated and desperate by this but couldn't break this deal because of how much was on the line for everyone.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Street_**

Emma, Ella, August and Freya were walking.

"August?" Emma asked. "Are you gonna tell us where we're going and how it's gonna help us beat Regina?"

"We're going on a trip." August answered. "So I can tell you somebody's story."

"Who's story?" Ella asked.

"Mine." August answered. "Although, you should know, the trip requires leaving Storybrooke."

Freya knew that she couldn't leave town or something bad would happen, but the three of them could leave because they hadn't been effected by the Curse. "It's okay. You guys go ahead. I should stay behind with my father. He can help me and Jefferson make preparations. You know, for taking Lisa from Regina." Emma, Ella and August nodded and got into a car, driving off. Freya watched them go worriedly. "Good luck. You're gonna need it. We all will."

...

 ** _Mills House - Dining Room_**

Regina and David had just finished dinner.

"How do you like it?" Regina asked.

David used his napkin to clean his lips. "Best lasagna ever. You really know how to work some magic. Let me get the dishes."

Regina shook her head. "Oh, no, David-"

David stood to pick up the dishes. "No, no, no. It's the least I can do."

Regina chuckled. "You saved me from having to call the tow truck today and now you're doing my dishes? Doesn't seem right."

...

 ** _Kitchen_**

Regina followed David into the kitchen.

David started to wash dishes. "Please. Last couple weeks haven't exactly been easy for me. And you've been there the whole time."

Regina leaned against the counter. "Aw, well, I can't help it. I feel responsible for you, ever since I found you."

"You know, after all this time, no one's ever told me that story." David explained.

"What story?" Regina asked.

"About how you found me." David answered.

Regina smiled. "That's probably because I'm the only one who knows it. I was working late, it was a cold night, must've been ten below, and on my drive home, I realized I left my phone in the office. I remember thinking just to forget about it, I didn't really need it, but something inside me told me to turn around and go back."

"That's when you saw me?" David asked.

Regina nodded. "You were on the side of the road, unconscious, so cold you felt like ice, and the doctor said if I'd found you ten minutes later, it would have been too late. It's amazing, isn't it? If I hadn't forgotten my phone, I wouldn't have been on the road at that time."

David looked at her, nodding. "Yeah, it's almost like the universe wanted you to find me." Regina moved in for a kiss. Visibly startled, David moved back. "Uh, I-I'm sorry. I hope you didn't get the wrong idea."

Regina, disappointed, shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment."

"You don't have to apologize." David told her. "I just... we... this is great like it is."

...

 ** _Foyer_**

They walked in.

David pulled on his jacket. "Thanks again for dinner."

Regina smiled, nodding. As he left her house, she downed a glass of wine, and once the door closed behind him, she threw it in frustration against a mirror, making both shatter.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Snow/Charming's Palace - Workshop_**

When Snow went into labor, Vasilisa came to speak to Gepetto and Pinocchio as they were working to finish it. 'Circumstances have changed."

"What do you mean, 'changed'?" Gepetto asked.

"Snow is going to give birth early." Vasilisa answered. "Ella will be born at any moment. Pinocchio can't go. Snow must go with her daughters or all will be lost. They must be protected. This is a land with no magic. They will need someone to guide them. Someone to make them believe in their destiny. Who better than their mother?"

"But we have a deal." Gepetto told her.

"There is no time to argue." Vasilisa told him. "The Curse is almost upon us, and I mus return to Priscilla so we can defend the castle together. It is vital that you tell Snow what I just told you. Emma and Ella are the only ones who can help me break the Curse. They are the only ones who can save us."

"And my boy, what will happen to him?" Gepetto asked.

Vasilisa shook her head in confusion. "All we can do is have faith that one day, we will restore all that we have lost."

Vasilisa disappeared. Jiminy hopped toward the boys.

"Shall we tell Snow White?" Pinocchio asked.

"No." Gepetto answered. "Get in the wardrobe, my boy."

"Gepetto, you can't." Jiminy told him desperately. "Things have changed. Ella and Emma need their mother."

"No, they need someone to protect them, and make them believe in their destiny." Gepetto told them. "My boy, he can do that."

"I don't understand, Father." Pinocchio admitted. "Vasilisa said-"

"I don't care what she said." Gepetto told him desperately. "All that matters is you are safe."

"But you told me to be honest, Father." Pinocchio reminded him. "You told me not to lie."

Gepetto shook his head sadly. "Sometimes, you lie to protect the people you love. You must look out for the girls, in this new land you must protect them."

"I don't wanna go." Pinocchio argued. "I don't wanna leave you."

Gepetto pulled him into an embrace. "Pinocchio, you must remember what Vasilisa said. You must make sure Emma and Ella believe. Promise me, it is the only way we'll see each other again."

Pinocchio nodded. "I promise."

Gepetto kissed him on the head. "Good. Good, here."

"There will be many temptations in this new world, Pinocchio, but as long as you remain brave, true, and unselfish, you will not fail." Jiminy told him.

Gepetto ushered Pinocchio into the wardrobe. "You will find me again. And on that day, I will look at you with pride. You'll be a great man, my son."

Gepetto gave him his hat, kissing him on the head, closing the wardrobe with Pinocchio inside. The room shook, and he reopened the wardrobe, which was now empty.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Outside of Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Diner - Outside_**

August stopped his car near a diner. He, Emma and Ella got out.

"What the hell is this?" Emma asked.

"Last I checked, it was a diner." August answered.

"No more screwing around." Ella told him. "We are not characters in one of your books. What the hell are we doing here?"

"I think you know." August told them, taking out an old newspaper clipping, which read '7 year old boy finds babies on road'. "You've both been here before. This is the diner you were brought to when you were found, when Emma was one, and Ella was a newborn baby."

"So you found an article about us." Emma told him. "So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you."

"It is." August answered. "This is my story and it's your story."

"And how is that?" Ella asked.

"That 7-year-old who found you?" August asked. "That was me."

Emma and Ella backed away slowly.

...

 ** _Flashback - 1983_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

The wind picked up and a rainbow flash emanated from a tree moments before it exploded outwards. Pinocchio emerged from the tree. A jet flying overhead frightened him as it passed in the sky. Pinocchio tried to climb back into the hollowed out tree trunk, but a flash of white light knocked him unconscious, flashing back to what Gepetto had told him in their last moments, waking up, standing, and then another rainbow flash came from the tree. Young Emma was holding Baby Ella, both crying.

Pinocchio walked closer to help them, knowing that neither of them would remember any of this because of how young they were. "Shh, shh, shh."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Night - Woods_**

August was leading the two sisters.

"Why are we in the woods?" Emma asked.

"All the answers you've been searching for are right where I found you." August told them.

"See?" Ella asked. "You're not that 7-year-old boy. We weren't found in the woods. We were found on the side of the highway."

"And why do you think that?" August replied. "'Cause you read it in the newspaper? Did it ever occur that maybe that 7-year-old boy lied about where he found you?"

"No." Emma answered. "But it occurs to me that you've been lying about everything. And we're done listening."

They turned to leave.

August stopped him by his speech. "When I found you, one year old Emma was holding newborn baby Ella, who was wrapped in a blanket, and 'Ella' was embroided along the bottom of it. That wasn't in the article, was it? How would I know that unless I was there?"

Emma sighed. "Okay. Let's say you were that kid. Why lie about where you found us?"

"I lied to protect you." August answered.

"From what?" Ella asked.

August jerked a thumb behind him. "That."

"A tree?" Ella asked.

"You've read Lisa's book, right?" August asked. "You've talked to Henry, Rose, Lisa, Saphira." Emma scoffed in disbelief. Ella frowned in confusion. "You know about the Curse, don't you? Your role in it? Ella, Emma, it's true. We all came into this world through this tree."

Emma looked at the tree. "You're asking us to believe that you're a fairy tale character?"

August nodded. "Pinocchio."

Ella chuckled. "Right. Of course, Pinocchio. Explains all the lying." She looked at him n realization. "You're the one who added the story to Lisa's book."

"I needed you to know the truth." August answered.

"The truth is you are out of your mind." Emma told him. "And you're not even a very good liar. Why not write the end of that story?"

"Because this is the ending, and we're writing it right now." August answered.

"And how does this story end?" Ella asked.

"With you believing." August answered.

Emma scoffed. "Not gonna happen."

Emma grabbed Ella's arm to pull her away.

August tried to follow. "Emma? Ella, wait."

August chased after them only to fall down, making them turn back.

"What is wrong with your leg?" Ella asked.

August chuckled tearfully. "I failed."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

August scoffed. "It doesn't matter. You don't believe."

"If you think that by making us feel sorry for you, that something's going to change, you are wrong." Ella told him.

August pushed himself up. "I'm not screwing around here. Whatever you believe, or don't, this is real, Ella. Emma, I'm sick."

Emma scoffed. "That's an understatement."

"You ever been to Phuket?" August asked. "It's a beautiful, amazing island, full of pleasures, the perfect place to lose oneself. That's where I was when you decided to stay in Storybrooke."

"How do you know when we decided to stay in Storybrooke?" Ella asked.

"Because at 8:15 in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg." August answered. "That's 8:15 at night in Storybrooke. Sound familiar? That's when time there started to move forward again. I was supposed to be there for you, and I wasn't, because I was halfway around the world, and I got a painful reminder of just how far I'd strayed." He stumbled over to a tree stump, sitting down. "If that tree won't make you believe, maybe this will."

August rolled up his pant leg, his left leg wooden. Ella was in shock when she saw it.

Emma couldn't see it. "How does that prove anything?"

"Look." Ella told her.

"Ella, I am looking." Emma told her.

"Ella can see, can't you, Ella?" August asked. "But Emma can't."

"See what?" Emma asked.

"His leg is wooden." Ella answered, overwhelmed.

August shook his head at Emma. "Your denial is more powerful than I thought. It's preventing you from seeing the truth."

"Okay, some of us is losing it here, and it's not me." Emma told them.

"Lisa said that Ella was starting to believe, which is why she can see this, but you don't wanna believe." August told her.

"Emma, we've seen things that we can't explain ever since getting to Storybrooke." Ella told her. "After everything we've seen, why can't you just believe?"

"Why is it so important that I do?" Emma asked.

"Because _I, the town, everyone_ needs you." August answered.

"I don't _want_ them to need me!" Emma told them.

"Well, that's too bad because we _all_ need _both_ of you." August told them. " _Lisa_ needs your help to break the Curse."

Ella was completely overwhelmed with the truth. "It's all real."

Emma seemed to know that it was real as well, but she was in denial, breaking down. "You're saying that we are responsible for everyone's happiness? That's _crap_. We didn't ask for that. I don't _want_ it!"

"So just because you can't handle the truth, you're willing to let everyone live in hell?" Ella asked. Emma was horrified and hurt at the way that Ella had said it. "Lisa can't do this alone. We have to help her. You know we do."

Emma shook her head. "Ella, if you, me and a little girl like Lisa are everyone's only hope, then they're all screwed."

Emma turned around, walking away.

...

 ** _Flashback - 1983_**

 ** _Foster Home_**

Pinocchio was looking over Young Emma and Baby Ella. "Shh, shh, don't cry, Ella. Emma, look at me, watch this." He made funny faces as they quieted down and looked at him. "There. That's better, right?"

Pinocchio held his nose, pretending to drown, sitting on the floor with a box by his side.

The foster parent Mr. Raskind walked closer. "Do those tools belong to you?"

"I was trying to fix the crib." Pinocchio explained. "I didn't want Emma and Ella to fall out and get hurt."

Mr. Raskind knelt down to grab Pinocchio by the arm. "Don't ever touch anything in this house again. Nothing belongs to you."

Pinocchio frowned. "Yes, Mr. Raskind."

Mr. Raskind took the tools, exiting the room.

A boy named Gordie walked up to Pinocchio. "Hey, you okay? Can you keep a secret?"

Once he nodded Gordie showed him a roll of cash.

Pinocchio smiled. "Wow. Where'd you get that?"

"I stole it from the sock drawer." Gordie answered. "It's enough to buy us all bus tickets out of here."

"You're leaving?" Pinocchio asked. "When?"

"Right now." Gordie answered. "You wanna come?"

Pinocchio looked at the sisters. "I told my father I'd take care of Emma and Ella. Can they come, please?"

"We can't take care of babies." Gordie told him. "You want to stay here for the rest of your life, be my guest."

Gordie went to leave.

Pinocchio made a distressed face. "Wait." Gordie returned with three other children. Pinocchio whispered to the sisters. "Ella, Emma, I'm sorry."

Pinocchio kissed his fingers and rubbed their foreheads with them before leaving.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Night - Marco's Handyman & Woodworking Services_**

Marco was trying to repair the clock. "Faster. Faster. Work, work, work, work. You see?"

August walked by. "Align the gear on the spindle, then press the spring."

Marco nodded, letting out a breath, doing as August said, which made the clock work, looking up at August with a smile. "Who taught you that?"

August smiled. "My father."

"He taught you well." Marco told him. "He must be very proud."

August sighed in regret. "I don't know about that. I don't think I became the man he wanted me to be."

"Well, have you tried to make it up to him?" Marco asked.

"I made him a promise, a long time go." August explained. "By the time I got around making good on it, I think it was too late."

"But you kept your promise," Marco told him. "You realized your mistake, and you tried to fix it. That's important. If I had a son, that would be enough for me."

August was very relieved to hear him say that. "You look like you might be shorthanded."

Marco shrugged. "Hmm, I get by."

"How would you feel about taking on an assistant?" August asked.

Marco smiled. "I can't pay you."

"That's okay." August assured. "I just feel like fixing things."

Marco extended a hand to him. "Come in." August walked in. " _Vieni, vieni._ This here..."

...

 ** _Freya and Jefferson's Estate - Living Room_**

Freya had returned home to Jefferson and Saphira, and Lisa had snuck away from Regina to visit them.

"So, Freya?" Saphira asked. "Jefferson? I know August called you. To tell you about Emma and Ella. What happened?"

"Well, we talked to August." Freya explained.

"You mean Pinocchio." Lisa corrected.

They smiled in amusement.

"Yes." Jefferson answered. "Pinocchio."

"What did he say?" Saphira asked.

"He said that Ella believed completely." Freya answered. "Once he gave her the push."

"And Emma?" Lisa asked. "Ella believes. What about her?"

"He said that Emma was too deep into denial to fully take it in,." Jefferson answered. "Like she knew that it was real. But refused to be part of it."

Saphira scoffed. "Some Protector she is."

Jefferson gave her a look. "Saphira."

Saphira stood, pacing in frustration. "No. How are we going to be able to break the Curse with just us? We can't even find Lisa's wand."

"And we can't create any magic for Lisa's wand to work." Freya agreed.

Lisa stood sadly. "We have to convince Emma to help. She believes but refuses to help. We can convince her to."

"How?" Jefferson asked.

"Henry and Rose." Lisa answered. "I gotta go to them."

Lisa ran toward the door.

Jefferson turned after her worriedly. "Lisa. Wait. What are you gonna do?"

"I gotta get to them." Lisa answered. "We can figure it out from there. That's what you and Freya always say. Right, Jefferson? I still believe that."

Lisa ran out.

Freya stood. "I can't let her go back alone. Who knows what could happen out there."

"I'll go with you." Jefferson told her.

Saphira stood. "I can come too."

Freya managed a small smile. "Thank you."

They walked out of the mansion, following Lisa.

...

 ** _Mills House - Living Room_**

Henry and Rose were speaking to Emma and Ella over their radios.

"Code red." Ella told them. "Code red. Henry? Rose?"

"Emma?" Henry asked. "Ella? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk to you." Emma answered.

"About Operation Cobra?" Rose asked.

"Yep." Ella answered. "Meet us outside."

...

 ** _On the Road_**

Emma was driving. Ella was in the passenger seat. Henry and Rose were in the back.

"If our mom finds out we're out here with you this late, she'll get really mad." Rose pointed out.

'Henry, Rose, I need to ask you something very important." Ella told them. "Do you want to get away from Regina? Do you want to come and live with me?"

"More than anything." Rose answered.

"Yeah." Henry agreed.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Let's just say that we had a very intense talk with August." Emma answered. "He got Ella to believe everything Lisa has been saying."

"But you still don't believe?" Rose asked. "Or you're just in denial that everyone needs to be saved? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Emma gave them a look. "You two and Lisa have always called me a Protector. And you know what? I am protecting you three. Buckle up. You ready?"

"Uh, why?" Henry asked. "Where are we going?"

"Emma, what are you doing?" Ella asked.

"We're leaving Storybrooke." Emma told them.

Ella, Rose and Henry looked at her in shock, but Emma just kept driving.


	23. An Apple Red As Blood

**_Regina's Dream_**

 ** _Night - Mills House - Dining Room_**

Regina was having dinner with Henry, Rose and Lisa when the doorbell rang. "I don't recall us expecting any company."

...

 ** _Foyer_**

Regina went to answer the door, seeing Freya, Ella and Emma. "Ladies, what are you doing here?"

"Henry, Rose and Lisa invited us." Emma told her.

"Do you honestly believe I'd allow you into my house, for dinner, after all the threats you made to my family?" Regina asked.

"We didn't come for dinner." Ella told her.

"Then what did you come for?" Regina asked.

Jefferson and Saphira walked in behind Freya, Ella and Emma.

"You." Jefferson answered.

"We all did." Saphira agreed.

Archie, Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Granny and Leroy made their way inside as well.

Regina backed away, turning around, but Henry, Rose and Lisa were in her way, holding rope coil. "Henry, Rose?"

...

 ** _Woods_**

Everyone had tied Regina to a tree. A vigilante mob watched, comprised of the crowd at the door plus everyone else that Regina had cursed.

Regina struggled. "No, no, let me go!"

"We command it." Lisa told her. "For everything you've done to us."

"Apologies, your majesty, but my conscience is clear." Archie told her.

"You're not Queen anymore, Regina." Jefferson told her.

"Tighter." Saphira told them. "She needs to feel our pain."

Mary Margaret glared furiously. "You took our love and ripped it apart."

"And now you're gonna pay." David agreed.

Rose plucked a black apple from the tree, squashing it in her hand, releasing an inordinate amount of black juice. "Rotten to the core."

Regina struggled angrily. "I just wanted to win for once."

Freya grabbed her throat angrily. "You took away our happiness. And it's our turn to take away yours."

Saphira formed a fireball in her hand.

Regina started to cry. "Henry, Rose, please don't let them do this to me."

"You did this to yourself." Henry told her.

Saphira breathed fire toward Regina to burn her alive.

...

 ** _Reality_**

 ** _Same Night - Day One_**

 ** _Night - Mills House - Regina's Room_**

Regina woke up, gasping.

...

 ** _Hallway_**

Regina checked Henry, Rose and Lisa's rooms, fooled by some propped up sheets and flashlights, not realizing they weren't here, going back to bed.

...

 ** _On the Road_**

Emma was still trying to drive Ella, Henry and Rose out of town.

"Wait." Rose told them. "You wanna go now? We're leaving now?"

Emma nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm getting you three out of here, away from all this, away from her."

Henry worriedly tried to stop her. "No, no, stop the car! You can't leave Storybrooke. You have to help Lisa break the Curse."

"No, we don't." Emma told them. "I have to help you."

"But you're heroes." Rose told them. "You can't run. You have to help everybody."

"Henry, Rose, Ella, I know it's hard for you to see it, but I'm just doing what's best for you." Emma told them.

"Yeah?" Ella asked. "What about what's best for everyone else? Mary Margaret? Freya? Lisa? If you take us out of here, you're making us all leave them for dead."

"Lisa can't do it alone." Henry told them, begging. "Even if she can find her wand, she has to have magic to make it work. And you two can help bring the magic back."

...

 ** _Outside_**

Lisa, Freya, Jefferson and Saphira had been looking for them, seeing their car.

"That's Ella's car." Freya told them. "Emma's trying to get them, Henry and Rose out of town."

"Well, we have to stop them." Saphira told them.

"I can do it." Lisa told them.

"Lisa?" Jefferson asked. Lisa ran out into the middle of the road. "Lisa, what are you doing?"

Emma saw Lisa run out into the middle of the road, hurriedly trying to stop the car before Lisa could be hit, stopping just in time.

Freya, Jefferson and Saphira ran toward them worriedly, making sure Lisa was okay. "Lisa!"

"I'm okay." Lisa answered. "I'm okay."

Emma, Ella, Henry and Rose hurriedly got out of the car, running toward them.

Jefferson pulled Lisa toward them, kneeling in front of her sternly. "You are not okay. You could have gotten yourself killed."

Freya sighed worriedly. "Don't ever do that again. Without magic, you're just a little girl."

Saphira looked at Emma. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to protect my family." Emma answered.

"It is not just your family on the line." Saphira told her. "It is everyone's."

Lisa shook her head worriedly. "Please. Please don't go. You can't go."

"Everything is here." Henry told them. "All of us. Our families."

"Please." Rose begged. "They need you. Your family needs you."

"I know that I can break the Curse." Lisa told them. "If I can find my wand. And if you both help me."

"After everything Mary Margaret did for you..." Freya trailed off. "After everything Lisa and I did for you. For Henry and Rose. Please don't go."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - King George's Castle - Courtyard_**

Two guards were restraining David.

King George approached. "Do you really think I would let you get away, hmm? You had quite the adventure since then."

"Whatever it is you're going to do to me, get on with it." David told him.

George had the guards haul David to his feet. "I took you in as my son, and you betrayed me! I would have given you everything; crown, kingdom. All you had to do was marry King Midas' daughter, but you decided to follow 'true love'."

"Losing my life for love?" David asked. "That's a sacrifice I am happy to make."

"As you wish." George told him. The two guards dragged David over to an anachronistic guillotine. George sat on a golden throne that had been set up across from it for the occasion. "Release the blade." The executioner pulled the cord, and the blade fell, but halfway down, it turned to water and splashed harmlessly on David's neck. George stood. "What is the meaning of this?"

Evil Queen and Alcina entered, having Vasilisa's wand to control her.

"Sorry to drop in on you." Alcina told them sarcastically.

"Regina?" George asked. "Alcina? Vasilisa? What do you want?"

"We want the man you pretend is your son, and we're prepared to pay you any riches Midas promised you in return for him." Alcina answered.

"What do you plan to do to him?" George asked.

Evil Queen smiled. "Oh, I promise he'll suffer, far more than some swift and simple beheading."

George's guards brought David to Evil Queen and Alcina.

"How?" George asked.

"They want to use him to destroy his one true love," Vasilisa answered, hating to have to be forced to be apart of this. "By using him to bring an end to Snow White."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Mills House - Outside_**

Regina approached her apple tree, picking an apple. It, like the others, were deceased.

...

 ** _Gold's Pawnshop_**

Gold was behind the counter. Regina walked in.

Gold sighed. "Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Regina walked closer. "My tree is dying; why?"

Gold smirked. "Perhaps it's your fertilizer."

"You think this is funny?" Regina asked. "Well, I'll tell you what I think; I think it's a sign of the Curse weakening, because Lisa, Freya and Jefferson didn't stop trying to break it when I gave them Saphira as leverage to take away like I had thought, and they, Henry and Rose got Emma and Ella to believe, but do you care? No, you're content to just sit back and do whatever it is you're doing, while all my hard work burns."

"That's not all, is it?" Gold asked. "Come on, might as well get everything off your chest."

Regina scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Henry and Rose." Gold answered. "Ella wants them. Freya and Jefferson are closer to getting Lisa and Grace back than they have ever been."

Regina glared. "They'll have those kids over my dead body."

"The Curse was meant to take away everyone's happiness." Gold reminded her. "Perhaps you giving up Henry, Rose and Lisa is just the price to keep the Curse unbroken."

"I think I'd rather just get rid of Emma, Ella and Lisa." Regina told him.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Oh, well, you're going to have to be quite creative. We both know the repercussions of killing Lisa, Ella or Emma."

They spoke together. "The Curse would be broken."

"That's because you designed it that way, so undo it." Regina told him.

Gold scoffed. "You know, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Magic, well, is in short supply right here, and dwindling by the minute. And while I have done a lot of harm to my daughter in the past, I know that if I harmed Vasilisa in any way, or let her be harmed, I would lose Priscilla forever."

Regina realized. "You want the Curse broken; why?"

"That's not something I care to discuss." Gold told her.

Regina scoffed. "Don't bother, you can shove your reasons. I wanna strike a new deal, one where I can get rid of Lisa, Ella and Emma without shattering the Curse."

"Unfortunate for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties, and I'm already planning a trip." Gold replied.

"I'll give you anything." Regina promised.

Gold smirked, shaking his head. "Oh, you no longer have anything I want, dearie, but I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge. I'd plan a trip of your own, because once people waken up, and remember who you are, and what you did to them..." He chuckled in amusement. "They are going to be looking for blood."

...

 ** _Storybrooke Elementary School - Outside_**

A bell rang, and three kids chased each other, dashing into school with two more behind. Regina stepped up to a row of bikes, placing a 'White Rabbit' placard on a license plate labeled 'Paige'.

...

 ** _Mary Margaret's Loft_**

Mary Margaret was pouring orange juice when Emma and Ella walked in. "Oh. Thought you left."

"Mary Margaret." Ella told her.

"But I couldn't tell for sure, because you didn't bother to say goodbye." Mary Margaret told them. "You remember when I left? When I ran? What you said to me? You said 'we have to stick together'. That we're like family."

"I didn't want to leave." Ella told her honestly. "I never wanted to leave."

"So, why, after everything, did you just go?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I tricked Ella into getting into the car with me so that we could try to leave." Emma answered. "I don't wanna be Co-Sheriff. I don't want people relying on me. I don't want this. Any of it."

"What about Henry and Rose?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She tried to take them with us." Ella answered.

Mary Margaret gave Emma a look. "So not only did you trick your sister, you abducted Henry and Rose."

"Maybe." Emma answered.

"So you don't want people to rely on you, but you took your sister, niece and nephew?" Mary Margaret asked. "Now that sounds like a stable home for Henry and Rose. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want what's best for them." Emma told them. She turned to Ella. "I want what's best for you."

Ella only got angrier at her sister. "And running away is not what is best for me, Henry or Rose. Or anyone else in this town. It's just what you think is best for _you_. You're reverting, Emma, into the person you were before we got here. And I can't go back to that."

Mary Margaret was confused and concerned. "I don't know what's going on between you two. But regardless, you have to do what's right for each other, and for Henry and Rose now."

"It's not just each other, Henry and Rose we have to worry about, Mary Margaret." Ella told her.

"And how are we going to do what's best for everyone, Ella?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Ella told her sarcastically. "Why don't we start by asking Lisa, Freya, Jefferson and Saphira? We figure it out. And until we do, I'm done talking to you."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Evil Queen's Palace - Grounds_**

Priscilla was peering at the battlements through a telescope, speaking to Snow and the dwarfs. "If we're going to get him out, we're going to have to get over that wall. There's a soldier on every parapet."

"We're gonna need some air support." Grumpy told them.

"Or just plain magic." Priscilla replied. She turned to face Snow. "Never thought that I would be this quick to use magic for everything after it ruined my family, but I need it to save them now."

Snow nodded knowingly in sadness and understanding.

Red emerged from a bush. "Don't shoot. It's only me."

"Uh, Red, you've got a little someone on your chin." Priscilla told her sarcastically, wiping her own chin to demonstrate.

Red wiped blood away. "Sorry."

"What were you able to find out?" Snow asked.

"The Prince is still alive." Red answered.

"Then why don't you look happy?" Snow asked.

"Because I also heard word the Queen and Sorceress are here, and they have Vasilisa under their control still." Red answered.

"They knew we'd come for them." Priscilla stated.

"It's a trap for Snow and Priscilla." Grumpy told them.

Priscilla nodded knowingly. "Indeed. Regina and Alcina offered that if I stood down and stopped fighting them, and stood by them, they would grant me my family. And Regina has always held a grudge against Snow for the deaths of her and Alcina's first loves. It matters not. We can't stop now."

"But we understand if any of you want to turn back," Snow told them. There was a quick chorus of 'no!'s from the dwarfs and Red, which caused Snow and Priscilla to smile slightly. "Well, then, there's no time to waste."

...

 ** _Cellar_**

David was manacled, sitting on a rock inside his cell.

Vasilisa appeared, holding onto the bars. "I'm so sorry, David. Regina and Alcina still have control over me. I can't-I can't free you."

"I know this." David told her reassuringly. "It's okay, Vasilisa. I can handle whatever they have in store for me."

Vasilisa shook her head worriedly. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Evil Queen and Alcina entered.

"Neither would we." Alcina agreed.

David stood. "What do you want?"

Alcina chuckled. "Hmm, I suppose I see the allure."

Evil Queen touched his chest, but was not surprised when he slapped her hand away. "I wonder if you'll be quite so incorruptible after your precious Snow is gone."

"Whatever she did to you, leave her alone, and take my life instead." David begged.

"Oh, who said anything about taking her life?" Alcina asked. "And who said it was only about Snow? Oh, no. We have a far more satisfying brand of punishment for her. And this is also for Priscilla."

"Vasilisa, your dear Priscilla may have said no to our offer before, but I doubt she would again if it meant that she could save you, Jefferson and Grace." Evil Queen told her.

Vasilisa shook her head in desperation. "Please don't do this to her. To them."

Alcina turned away, hiding a bit of guilt she felt.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Mills House - Living Room_**

Regina was looking of a window, sensing someone walk in, turning to face them. "Jefferson, Freya, Saphira, so you got my message."

"How could we miss it?" Jefferson asked, angry. "Placing a card on her bike outside the place where her mother works to let us know who took her."

Freya walked closer furiously. "So we would know you had her when she didn't turn up for my class. Or any class. Where is she?"

Regina crossed the room to pour some drinks. "Oh, you mean your daughter Paige?"

" _Grace._ " Saphira corrected. "Her name is Grace. You should know that. You changed everyone's names."

"What do you want?" Jefferson asked angrily.

"Your help." Regina answered.

"And what makes you think we won't kill you after everything you've done?" Jefferson asked. "After you took Grace? _Again_?"

"Because you know if I'm dead, you'll never get back your daughter, and I have a way for us to get what we want." Regina answered, offering Freya and Jefferson both a drink.

Freya threw the drink Regina offered her against the wall, making it shatter, while Jefferson placed the placard inside the drink she offered him. Unsurprised, Regina crossed the room, setting down a glass, taking up a hatbox, setting it down with a triumphant look.

Jefferson walked over, flipping open the box. "My hat. The one we could only make... once we found Lisa."

"I want you to use it again." Regina told them.

"We can't make it work." Freya told her angrily. "No one can. No here. Not without magic."

"Well, then, you're in luck, because I happen to have some, not a long, but hopefully enough for one last journey." Regina told them.

"Where?" Saphira asked.

"Back to our land, where there's a solution to a very delicate problem I have, how to get rid of two of the people who could break my Curse, without hurting Lisa." Regina answered.

Saphira scoffed. "You wouldn't hurt Lisa when you need Freya and Jefferson's help. That's why you took Grace as leverage. You just want to get Emma and Ella out of the way. So they can't help Lisa break the Curse."

"And why shouldn't we let them do just that?" Jefferson asked. "End the madness once and for all?"

"Because if you do, you'll never see Grace again." Regina answered. "And you'll never know what really happened to Tori, Belle and Mathias." Saphira looked up in shock. "Oh, I've got your attention now, don't I, Saphira?"

"I knew it." Saphira told her. "I knew they weren't dead. You force us to do this, and you'll let them go?"

"You'll let them all go." Freya told her furiously. "Grace. Tori. Mathias. Belle."

"And you will not hurt Lisa in any way." Jefferson told her. "And you cannot kill Ella and Emma."

"And if you so much as hurt anyone we love, I will end everything you've built here." Freya promised. "That's not a threat. It's a promise."

Regina smiled smugly when she saw this side of Freya. Freya, Jefferson and Saphira could only glare at her, hating her forcing their hands.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Night - Evil Queen's Palace - Outside_**

Priscilla, Snow and the others were surveying the palace, hearing a wolf howl.

Priscilla smirked. "Thank you, Red."

"Do it." Snow told them. A dwarf shot a flaming arrow into the sky. "Move out!"

They did.

Grumpy sighed. "I miss Stealthy."

Priscilla used magic to levitate themselves on purple clouds of smoke over the wall, landing on the other side. Two guards ran toward Priscilla, who magically materialized a knife in her hand to throw into his chest, making him fall. Another one ran closer. Priscilla magically hit him, slamming him into the wall, making him fall. The guard stood, spinning his sword to try to slash into her. Priscilla magically made the sword pass through her without harm, twisting the sword out of his grasp, slashing it against his helmet to distract him, pushing him in the chest, magically rendering him unconscious. She led the others into the castle.

...

 ** _Courtyard_**

Priscilla led the way in, magically taking out the guards as she went. When a guard slashed his sword toward her, Priscilla slid past him over the ground, turning back to magically pin him against the wall, rendering many unconscious at once as she walked through an aisle of guards, magically knocking them out and making them fall. Snow and the others ran in to help her take care of the guards.

Snow slashed a sword against one, spinning around him to slash into him again, making him fall, crouching.

Dwarfs sent a cart rolling into more guards to make them fall.

A guard tried to attack Snow from behind. Snow sensed him coming, spinning to face him, blocking a sword move with her own sword, hitting him hard in the face, knocking him out.

Once those guards were all knocked out, Priscilla, Snow and the dwarfs met up, smirking, turning to the rest of the castle, stopping when they saw seven more guards running toward them, turning around to see seven more running closer from the other direction.

Priscilla rolled her eyes, holding an arm out to each group of the guards, easily using a paralysis spell to make them freeze in place with a flash of purple power, sending out a burst of power from her hands to throw them all to the ground, looking at the others. "Let's go."

They smiled, running.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Granny's Bed & Breakfast - August's Room_**

Henry, Lisa and Rose ran up to August's room.

August opened the door. "Hey."

They kids walked inside.

"August, please." Rose told him. "We need your help. Emma wants to leave."

"What?" August asked. "Slow down."

"You were gonna make Emma and Ella believe." Henry told him. "You have to."

August sighed worriedly. "I know. I'm sorry, I-I got Ella to believe, but Emma..."

"What?" Lisa asked. 'But what?"

"I tried to show them." August answered. "First it was my legs, and now? Now take a look at the unvarnished truth."

August rolled down the jacket sleeve to reveal a wooden arm.

"It's wood." Henry said in shock.

"Yes." August answered, wiggling gloved fingers.

"I knew you were Pinocchio." Lisa told him.

"Yeah, well, you're a smart kid." August replied, rolling the sleeve back down.

"But why are you turning back to wood?" Rose asked. "Your story... you should be real."

"Because you haven't been good." Lisa answered. "Not like I told you to. Not like when I warned you to when I turned you human."

August nodded in shame.

"And if the Curse doesn't break, this doesn't stop." Henry realized. "So we show Emma and Ella that you're turning back to the puppet you were, and then they have to believe. And when they do, they could help Lisa break the Curse."

"I tried that." August explained. "Ella saw it, but Emma doesn't want to see, so she doesn't. There's nothing more I can do. I'm getting tired."

Lisa nodded knowingly. "It's hard to ride. It's hard to walk. Soon it's gonna be hard to breathe."

"So we have to do something." Rose told them. "Fast. Really fast."

"There's nothing to do, and with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father." August explained.

"Marco." Henry realized.

August chuckled. "All of you are smart kids."

"So?" Henry asked. "That's it? Everyone's giving up."

"I'm not." Lisa answered.

"I'm afraid that I don't have a choice." August admitted. "I'm sorry, kids, but, I'm out of Operation Cobra. Now it's up to you."

...

 ** _Hallway_**

Lisa led Henry and Rose down the hallway. "Rose? Henry? Don't worry. I'm not giving up."

"What about Freya?" Rose asked. "Jefferson? Saphira?"

"They told us about what our mom is doing." Henry told her. Lisa gave him a look. "Rose's and my mom. You know what I mean."

"She has Grace, Lisa." Rose told her worriedly. "She has Tori and Belle. She has information about where Mathias is."

"What are we gonna do?" Henry asked. "Freya, Jefferson and Saphira have to listen to her if we want Grace, Tori and Belle back."

"They told us so that we could warn Emma and Ella." Lisa answered. "So let's go."

Rose nodded. "Let's go warn Emma and Ella."

"Okay." Henry told them.

They ran off together.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Evil Queen's Palace - Cellar_**

Snow and Priscilla ran inside.

"Charming?" Snow asked.

"Vasilisa!" Priscilla called worriedly.

Evil Queen and Alcina were shown through Magic Mirrors on the walls.

"They're not there anymore, loves." Alcina told them. "Come and find them."

"Let them go." Priscilla told them angrily. "Your fight is with us."

"My thoughts exactly." Alcina replied. "Have you ever heard of a parley? We break off all this messy fighting and have a little talk. Just us. Come unarmed. No magic."

"Where do we meet you?" Snow asked.

Regina chuckled. "Where it all began."

...

 ** _Outside_**

Snow and Priscilla were standing outside with the others.

"Stop trying to talk us out of this." Snow told them. "The castle is secure, we're going."

"Keep the little knife between your tuffets." Grumpy told them.

"We promised we would come alone and unarmed." Priscilla explained. "And no magic. It's a parley. There are rules."

"You're too noble for your own good." Red told them.

"I'm not." Priscilla replied. "Believe me. But enough of you have risked your lives because of something that's between us, Regina, Alcina and Vasilisa."

"We will not let anyone else get hurt because of us." Snow told them.

"Except both of you." Red replied.

"Thank you for your concern, but this ends today." Priscilla told them.

"We can't let you go." Grumpy told them.

"We're not asking." Priscilla told them.

"Thank you for your support." Snow said sincerely. "We love each and every one of you. This is something we have to do alone."

Priscilla took Snow by the hand, waving her other to teleport them away with a puff of purple smoke.

Red frowned. "I don't like this. I don't trust Regina and Alcina."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Mills Crypt - Regina's Vault_**

Regina led Freya, Jefferson and Saphira down. "Watch your step."

"What is this place?" Saphira asked.

"Where I've kept the last bit of my magic." Regina answered. "The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me."

They arrived at a room with shelves containing minor artifacts.

Jefferson put the hat on the floor, sighing. "It's not spinning. It's not working."

Freya looked around. "It needs to absorb the magic that's here. You obviously have some things left." She found something that could help, taking a box from he shelf. "A few trinkets."

Freya emptied the box into the hat, replacing it on the shelf. They waited.

Jefferson shook his head, flipping the hat upside down, and nothing fell out. "It's not enough. We need something that still works."

Regina pulled out the necklace and ring from 1.18 The Stable Boy.

"What is that?" Saphira asked.

"Something of someones long gone." Regina answered.

Saphira rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. Whoever they were... or are... they still have some magical properties. Give us that. Let us see what we can do with it."

"Promise us that if we do this, you will not hurt Lisa." Freya told her, barely containing her anger. "And you will release Grace, Tori and Belle."

Regina nodded, indicating that Jefferson should put the hat on the floor, which he did, so she put the ring and necklace inside. This finally caused the hat to make a small vortex.

"What's wrong?" Saphira asked. "Why isn't it opening a portal?"

Jefferson examined the hat. "The magic. It's not enough. We can't go anywhere."

"So then this has been a waste of time?" Saphira asked.

"Maybe not." Jefferson answered. "There's enough magic to touch the other side. Just not get us there. There might be enough to reach through and retrieve something."

Regina knelt down, interested. "I can bring something back?"

"Is there an object that can help you?" Saphira asked.

"Perhaps we can open it enough, and reach through and grab it." Jefferson explained. "It wold have to be small. Something you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?"

"Yes, yes, I believe there is." Regina answered.

Freya glared at her. "Then you need to direct him to the time and place where this object exists."

"How?" Saphira asked.

"Thinking about it." Freya answered. "Guiding the hat."

Regina closed her eyes, smiling, opening them. They stood, witnessing a real vortex this time.

"Great." Saphira told them sarcastically. "It looks like it's working."

"Now what is it you're after?" Freya asked.

Regina smirked, but didn't answer, because she knew that they would try to stop her.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Mills Old Home - Stables_**

Evil Queen and Alcina walked in, looking around, when Snow and Priscilla walked in.

"Hello, Regina." Priscilla told her. "Hello, Alcina."

"Follow us." Alcina told them. They walked. "Do you remember when we ran down your runaway horse, Snow? Do you remember when we saved your life?"

"Of course." Snow answered with a nervous laugh. "It all looks the same."

"Not quite." Evil Queen told her. "This is new."

They indicated two headstones with pink hearts on it.

"Is that-" Priscilla started.

"A grave." Alcina answered. "Daniel and Rave's graves."

"Daniel and Rave?" Snow repeated. "I thought-"

"They ran away?" Alcina finished. "We told you that to spare your feelings out of kindness. But they died because of you."

Snow was in shock, horrified. "Uh, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Alcina agreed.

Evil Queen glared. "But nothing can change what happened, what you did. You promised to keep our secret, you promised, but you lied."

"I was very young, and your mother-" Snow started.

"She ripped their hearts out, because of you." Evil Queen snapped. "Because you couldn't listen."

"You took her father." Priscilla replied. "And when you were trying to save Alcina from being trapped by your mother Cora, you left my husband trapped in a world that I cannot get to. And you sent my daughter away to God knows where. And you have the girl I care for as a daughter controlled so that I don't come for you. Haven't we _all_ suffered enough?"

"No." Evil Queen answered, reaching into a bag.

"What is that?" Snow asked.

Evil Queen took out an apple. "It's just a morsel. Did you know that apples stand for health and wisdom?"

"So why do I get the feeling that one might kill me?" Snow asked.

"It won't kill you." Alcina answered. "No, what it will do is far worse. Your body will be your tomb. And you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of your own regrets."

"You're going to force me to eat it?" Snow asked.

"You're going to force me to work with you just so that I can have my family back?" Priscilla asked.

Alcina scoffed. "Of course not. The choice is yours."

"And why would we choose to do any of this?" Priscilla asked.

"Because if Snow refuses the apple, her Prince, her Charming will be killed." Evil Queen answered. "And your family, Priscilla? Will know torment like you've never dreamed."

Priscilla glared. "No."

"As we said, the choice is yours." Alcina told them.

"I take that apple and Charming lives?" Snow asked. "Priscilla agrees to go with you and you'll stop? That's he deal you want to make?"

Evil Queen smiled. "With all my heart."

Snow took the apple. "Then congratulations. You've won."

Priscilla tried to stop her, but she was suddenly frozen by a wave of white magic.

Vasilisa walked closer worriedly, having been forced to stop her by Evil Queen when she used her control on her. "I'm so sorry, Priscilla. Snow, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Vasilisa." Snow told her. "Your family will have your happy ending after all, Priscilla."

Snow bit the apple, activating the spell, falling down. Alcina placed the apple in a bag. The bagged apple rolled down the hill and a small portal opened up, causing it to fall through Jefferson's Hat into Storybrooke.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Regina's Vault_**

Regina caught the apple, but it was hidden by the bag.

"What that it?" Freya asked.

Regina smiled. "Yes, it was."

"And Grace?" Jefferson asked. "Tori? Belle?"

"And the knowledge you have over my father?" Saphira added.

Regina smirked. "First things first. The deal's not done, not until I solve the next conundrum."

...

 ** _Mills House - Kitchen_**

There was a montage of Regina making apple turnover pie with the spelled apple, hearing the doorbell ring, smiling.

...

 ** _Foyer_**

Regina answered the door. "I'm glad you got my call."

Emma and Ella walked in, pretending they didn't know so they could be safe.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"Do what you're so skilled at and make yourselves at home." Regina told them.

"Look." Emma told her. "This isn't easy. We think that this? Whatever it is between us? Needs to end."

"We wanna make a deal with you about Henry and Rose." Ella told her. "What we're doing is a problem. I want to be apart of Henry and Rose's lives. I get to visit, and spend time, whatever."

Regina scoffed. "And you get to see them, you're still in their lives."

"In any deal, both parties are a little unhappy." Emma told her. "But let's be honest. We both know a world where we're not in their lives no longer exists. And there's no one who can do anything about that."

Regina heard the oven beep. "You're right, and could you follow me for a moment?"

...

 ** _Kitchen_**

Regina led the sisters in, taking the turnover out of the oven. "So, what are you proposing?"

"I don't know." Ella admitted. "Just figuring it out as we go. But they're my kids, too."

"Oh, Miss Swans, maybe a little something for the way back?" Regina asked.

"Thanks." Emma told her.

"If we're going to be in each other's lives, it's time we start being cordial." Regina told them, putting the turnover in a container. "My famous turnovers, old recipe, but delicious."

Ella frowned suspiciously. "Thank you."

Regina chuckled. "I do hope you like apples."

Emma and Ella left.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Mills Old Home - Stables_**

Granny and Red walked in, looking around.

"Snow's here." Red told her. "Priscilla and Vasilisa were. I can smell it."

"Snow?" Granny asked. "Priscilla? Vasilisa?"

They heard Grumpy's voice. "Over here!" Red and Granny ran over to see the seven dwarfs standing over Snow's body. "We found her lying here like this. Is she-"

"Granny, give me your dagger." Red told her, taking the dagger to hold it under Snow's nose.

"Maybe she's just sleeping." Happy suggested hopefully.

Red shook her head. "She has no breath. Priscilla had to leave with Regina and Alcina, for Vasilisa and their family. They're gone." The dwarfs removed caps in unison. "They sacrificed themselves for true love and family."

Grumpy nodded. "They sacrificed themselves for all of us."

...

 ** _Evil Queen's Palace_**

Priscilla and Vasilisa were sitting together.

Alcina walked closer. "It would appear sacrifice is overrated. I am sorry, believe it or not. I never blamed Snow as much as I blamed our mother. But I felt like I had to do justice for Rave and Daniel, for Regina, doing all I did out of fear and love. And I know you didn't believe me then, but I didn't want what happened to your family to happen. I didn't know Regina would do that. It was to save me. And for that, I am sorry."

"Alcina's been kind to me whenever Regina's not around, Priscilla." Vasilisa explained. "She says it's because I remind her of you when you were younger."

Alcina chuckled. "You do, Vasilisa."

"If you truly feel guilt and despair for the things you did, release us, Alcina." Priscilla told her. "Please. You cannot do this."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Gold's Pawnshop_**

Lisa, Freya, Jefferson and Saphira were now here.

Lisa was pacing. "So Regina had you fetch something for her from the other world. All because she has Grace. Tori. Belle. And information about Mathias."

Gold was very angry. "Well, if you won't kill her, maybe I will."

"Papa, _please._ " Freya told him. "There's been enough killing. And we need her alive to get them all back. You know that."

"The thing she had Jefferson get?" Saphira asked. "She didn't let us see what it was. Because she didn't want us to stop her from using it against Emma and Ella. She promised not to hurt Lisa as apart of our deal."

"Helps to make sure she doesn't hurt Lisa." Jefferson told them. "We have her right here."

Lisa looked at them thoughtfully. "Regina didn't let you see the item. Maybe that's because one of you would know what it is. And what it could do. Or all of you. All of us. And since Mr. Gold designed the spell so that if Regina tried to kill me, Ella or Emma, the Curse would break... since it was a twisted way of keeping me safe for Freya." Gold smirked in amusement, chuckling at the way she had said that. "Maybe we know what it is. Maybe we all already know."

"What is one way for Regina to get Ella and Emma out of the way?" Saphira asked. "Making sure they couldn't help Lisa break the Curse without killing them?"

Gold realized. "An old reliable solution. A sleeping curse."

Freya looked at them in realization, worry. "The apple. The one Regina and Alcina gave Snow."

Lisa was horrified. "We have to tell Henry and Rose to warn Emma and Ella."

...

 ** _Mary Margaret's Loft_**

Emma and Ella walked downstairs. Henry and Rose walked in.

"Hey, Emma." Rose told her. "Hey, Ella. Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie."

Emma hesitated, knowing they would all hate to hear this. "Oh, um, I'm okay. Just, um... yesterday, when I tried to take you away, you were right. Can't take you out of Storybrooke. But I can't stay either."

Ella turned to give her a look. "What?"

"I have to go." Emma told them.

"Go?" Ella repeated. "You mean leave Storybrooke?"

Emma nodded. "I can speak to Regina again and make a deal. I'm still gonna be able to see you, but I can't help you."

"No!" Henry told her. "No. You can't trust her."

"We have to." Emma told them. "It's our only choice. Everytime we fight her, someone else gets hurt."

"That's why we need to help break the Curse." Ella told her. "Emma, I know you believe. I know you just don't want to. You admitted that to me. Because you didn't want anyone to rely on you. But we can save these people and you're choosing to run the other way. How could you even think of doing that?"

"No, no, no." Henry told them worriedly. "You're just scared. This happens to all heroes. It's just the low moment before you fight back."

"Come on, Emma." Rose told her. "You're the only ones who can help Lisa break the spell. You're the only ones that can stop her."

Henry saw the apple turnover. "Where did you get that?"

"Regina gave it to us." Ella answered.

"Apple!" Rose realized.

"So?" Emma asked.

"You can't eat that." Henry told them. "It's poison."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Don't you see?" Rose asked. "Everything was all a trick to get you to eat that. To get rid of the Savior and the Protector."

"As long as you're alive, you're a threat to the Curse." Henry agreed.

Rose got an idea, pulling up a piece. "I'm gonna prove it to you, Emma. I'm gonna make it to where you can't be in denial anymore."

"Rose?" Henry asked. "Rose! What are you doing?"

"Sorry it had to come to this." Rose told them. "Emma, you may not believe in the Curse. Or in us. But we believe in you, Lisa and Ella."

Rose bit into the turnover, chewing.

Henry realized what she was doing, also taking a bite. "You can wake us up, Ella. You and Lisa. We know you can."

"See?" Emma asked. "You wanna have some ice cream with that? Then we can go back to talking about-"

Henry and Rose collapsed, under the sleeping curse.

Ella was horrified, running to their sides. "Henry. Rose. Henry? Rose? Rose! Henry!"

Emma was completely in shock.


	24. A Land Without Magic

**_Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Evil Queen's Palace - Cellar_**

David was attempting to break the lock of his cell, beating a rock against the lock, with no success. "I will find you, Snow. I will always find you."

Two guards approached and unlocked the cell.

"It'll be hard to do that without your head,".Guard 1 told him. Get up. The Queen and Sorceress is looking forward to your execution."

The guards escorted David down the hallway of the cellar, but he fell.

"Get up!" Guard 2 told him. "On your feet." David punched Guard 1 in the stomach, kicking him in the chest, backing Guard 2 as he tried to restrain him into the wall behind them to make him let go, using him as a shield as Guard 1 tried to slash him with his sword, pushing Guard 2 aside, bending Guard 1's arm back to make him drop the sword, elbowing him in the face, slamming his head against the wall to make him fall unconscious, running down the hall. Another guard stood in front of him with a bow and arrow raised. David turned to run, only to find Guard 2 there. "Shoot him."

The other guard fired his arrow, shooting the other guard, killing him.

David looked at him in shock. "Who the hell are you?"

The guard removed his helmet, revealing himself to be the huntsman. "A friend."

"I don't know you." David told him.

"But I know Snow White." The huntsman told him. "Priscilla and Vasilisa."

"Are they okay?" David asked.

"The Queen and Sorceress are traveling with Priscilla and Vasilisa to make them obey." The huntsman explained, removing David's shackles. "Snow White's fate is in a precarious place. We must hurry. Follow me, I can get you out." He handed him his sword and some supplies. "Your weapon, and some provisions. Good luck."

"You're not coming with me?" David asked.

"I cannot." The huntsman answered. "I gave up my heart so that the Queen would spare Snow's. Don't let my sacrifice, or Priscilla and Vasilisa's sacrifice, be in vain. Find her."

David nodded in agreement, leaving the castle in determination.

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Same Day - Day One_**

 ** _Day - Storybrooke General Hospital - Waiting Room_**

Henry and Rose were being rushed into the ICU on stretchers. Emma and Ella were by their sides. Freya, Jefferson, Lisa and Saphira had arrived after they got the call about them.

"Henry, can you hear me?" Ella asked worriedly. "Come on, Rose, wake up. Please! Come on, Henry. Come on. You can do it."

"Ma'am, you need to-" A nurse started.

Lisa was close to crying from how worried she was about her friends. "No! We are not going anywhere. Henry! Rose!"

Jefferson and Freya held Lisa worriedly in reassurance, trying to calm her down. "Lisa..."

Whale examined Henry and Rose. "There's no pupil response. What happened, did they fall, hit their heads?"

Emma showed him the apple turnover. "They ate this. We think it's poisoned."

"Their airways are clear." Whale told them. "Did they vomit, any convulsions or disorientation?"

"They took a bite of this and then they just collapsed." Emma answered. "So run the tests for arsenic or bleach or Drano or whatever could have done this to them.

"The kids are showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins, so whatever's going on?" Whale asked, taking the turnover from Emma. "This is not the culprit."

"Well, what else could it be?" Saphira replied worriedly.

"I don't know," Whale admitted. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

"They're gonna be okay, though, right?" Saphira asked.

"Right now, we just need to stabilize them, 'cause they're slipping away." Whale told them. "Is there anything else that you can remember, any little detail?"

"We already told you everything." Ella answered, freaking out. "Do something!"

"Look, I understand you're frustrated, Miss Swan." Whale told her. "I do, but I need something to treat. Right now, there is no explanation, like it's..."

Saphira gave Emma a look. "Like _magic_."

Emma could no longer be in denial, horrified and desperate.

Regina arrived. "Where are my kids?"

Freya glared at her. "You did this."

"What?" Regina asked.

They pulled Regina away from everyone so they could talk alone.

"You did this!" Lisa told her, near the verge of crying.

Ella slammed Regina into the wall. Regina pushed her off, but Ella slammed her into another, making things fall over.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina asked. "Stop this, my kids-"

"Are sick because of you." Jefferson told her. "That apple turnover you gave Emma and Ella? Rose and Henry ate it."

Regina was in shock, horrified, looking at Emma and Ella. "What? It was meant for you."

"It's true, isn't it?" Emma asked. "All of it."

"Yes." Freya answered. "Now you're finally ready to believe?"

Saphira looked at Regina angrily. "You wake Henry and Rose up."

"I can't." Regina told them.

"Don't you have magic?" Emma asked.

Jefferson shook his head. "That was the last of it. Regina took our real daughter Grace. Along with Saphira's mother Tori and aunt Belle... to force us into helping her so we could free them. And get information about Saphira's father Mathias."

Freya glared at Regina. "And we sure as hell didn't know what it was."

Lisa whispered desperately. "Not until it was too late."

"What's it gonna do to Henry and Rose?" Ella asked worriedly.

"We don't know." Lisa told them. "Magic here is unpredictable."

Emma realized they could die. "So, so they could..."

"Yes." Saphira answered.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked.

"We need help." Freya answered. "There's one other person in town who knows about this. Knows about magic."

"Freya's father." Saphira agreed. "Mr. Gold. Actually, her real name's Priscilla."

Freya sighed. "And his real name's Rumplestiltskin."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Evil Queen's Palace_**

Evil Queen and Alcina had just returned to the palace with Priscilla and Vasilisa, when the huntsman arrived.

"Where is he?" Alcina asked. "The prisoner."

"Escaped." The huntsman answered.

Evil Queen blasted the huntsman against the wall with her magic, walking toward him. "A palace full of guards, and you let him escape?"

"I'm sure he did his best." Vasilisa told them, knowing the truth.

Priscilla smirked. "Not his fault he failed against a skilled Prince."

Evil Queen glared. "And do you know what happens to people who fail me?"

"I'll find him." Huntsman told them. "You needn't worry. Leave him to me."

"That won't be necessary." Alcina told him. "Vasilisa? Why don't you send him to the infinite forest?"

Vasilisa struggled not to obey, but had to while under their control, gasping at the effort it took to fight the control and how much it hurt her to disobey. Priscilla was furious, looking for any ways to retrieve Vasilisa's wand so they could leave together.

...

 ** _Infinite Forest_**

Confused at his sudden change of locale, David looked around briefly, running off, coming to a clearing.

Rumplestiltskin appeared. "Lost, are we?"

"What are you doing here?" David asked.

"I'm just here to help." Rumplestiltskin answered.

"Well, no need." David told him. "I'll be fine."

"No, I don't think so." Rumplestiltskin disagreed. "This is the Infinite Forest. There's no way out. Well, except my way."

"I want nothing from you," David told him.

"Not even this?" Rumplestiltskin answered, holding up Ruth's ring.

"My mother's ring." David realized. "It was just..." He checked his purse. "How did you get it?"

"The same way I get everything I want, magic." Rumplestiltskin answered. "The same magic that allows me to do this." He tossed the ring into the air, catching it, which now glowed. "This ring is now enchanted. The closer you get to Snow White, the brighter it glows. Interested?"

David took a step toward him. "Give it to me."

Rumplestiltskin backed away. "Ah, it's not something for nothing, dearie. Time to make a deal."

"No!" David told him. "No more deals!"

David attempted to attack Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin easily dodged him, catching the sword between his fingers, giggling, reappearing behind him with a sword. "Over here!" They clashed swords briefly, before Rumple appeared behind David. "Persistent." They continued to sword fight, clashing swords, until Rumple spun to kick David to the ground. David stood, spinning to try to slash into Rumple, but Rumple caught his arm, twisting it down to make him drop it, but David caught it in his other hand, spinning to slash toward him. Rumple blocked the move, using his sword to twist David's out of the way, placing his blade against David's throat. "Had enough?"

"Never." David answered, pushing Rumplestiltskin off of him.

Rumplestiltskin giggled. David slashed him across the face with his sword, but Rumple easily healed magically, dodging another sword move from David, hitting him in the head with the hilt of his sword, kicking him back, making him hit a tree and fall and roll over the ground. David reached for his sword.

Rumplestiltskin put David's sword against his throat. "Looking for this? So brave, so gallant, so pointless. Bravery won't get you out of this forest, dearie, magic will, trust me. This is a deal you want to make, because we both want the same thing."

"What's that?" David asked.

"Why, you and your true love to be together, and for Priscilla and Vasilisa to be free from Regina and Alcina's control, of course." Rumplestiltskin answered. "Hmm?"

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Granny's Diner - Outside_**

Mary Margaret was approaching her car.

David approached. "Hey."

Mary Margaret was surprised to see him. "David."

"I was wrong." David admitted. "About you. About me. About everything. I didn't believe in you. And I wish I had a good reason why. But it's like I keep making these wrong decisions. I don't understand why they keep happening. You know, ever since I woke up from that coma, my life hasn't made a lick of sense. Except for you. And what I'm feeling... it's love, Mary Margaret."

"David..." Mary Margaret trailed off painfully. "Why are you here?"

"Because Kathryn put a down payment on an apartment in Boston." David answered. "She's not gonna use it, but I am. Unless you give me a reason to stay."

Mary Margaret gave him a look, sighing. "David. I can't."

Mary Margaret got into her car.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Evil Queen's Palace_**

Priscilla and Vasilisa were facing Evil Queen and Alcina.

Alcina scoffed. "Behold. The most powerful magic of all. True love. And it's gone. That's the thing about true love, Vasilisa. It can slip through your fingers. So if you ever find it, like Regina, Priscilla and I have, make sure not to lose it like we all did."

"I only lost mine because of your sister rescuing you." Priscilla replied. "True love is the most powerful magic in the world. The only magic powerful enough to break any curse. It must be protected at all costs. Yet the two have driven so many apart."

"We know you've been looking for Vasilisa's wand while you were in the palace, Priscilla." Evil Queen told her. "And you should know that we haven't yet retrieved it from when we sent it into someone who is on our side to control Vasilisa, someone who we can communicate with telepathically, able to hide her wand inside, and retrieve and then put back any time we want to."

"And where is that?" Vasilisa asked.

"Why, inside the belly of a beast, of course." Alcina answered.

"The two of you have everything you need here." Vasilisa told them. "Why do you need us? Is it because you're lonely? And you two want other company? Or is it because you're too far gone to want to give any courtesy even to ones who used to be close to you? You don't have to keep doing this."

Priscilla walked closer. "You can let us go."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Gold's Pawnshop_**

Emma, Ella, Freya, Lisa, Jefferson, Saphira and Regina arrived.

Gold looked at Emma and Ella. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are those the looks of believers?"

"We need your help." Lisa told him.

"Indeed, you do." Gold agreed. "It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen Henry and Rose. As I've always said, magic comes with a price."

"Henry and Rose shouldn't have to pay it." Regina told them.

"No, you should." Saphira agreed.

Lisa sighed. "But here we are."

"Papa, can you help us?" Freya asked.

"Of course, Cilla." Gold answered. "True love. The only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have managed to grab a bottle of it that Vasilisa once made."

Saphira looked at Lisa in surprise. "You made a bottle of true love?"

Lisa was starting to remember. "Oh, my God, yes. From strands of Snow and Charming's hair. It was a cure for Regina and Alcina's love memory forget potion."

"Vasilisa here apparently made the most powerful potion in all the realm." Jefferson stated. "Why am I not surprised?"

"So powerful that, when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment," Gold explained. "Just a little safety valve."

Emma realized. "That's why Lisa, Ella and I can break the Curse. It's Lisa's potion that you used on the control. It's from our parents."

"And the fact that Regina used Lisa's power to cast the Dark Curse." Ella agreed.

Saphira nodded. "Now you're getting it."

Ella sighed. "I wanted to break the Curse before this. And I still do. But right now all I can think about is saving Henry and Rose."

"Which is why it's your lucky day." Gold told them. "I didn't use all the potion. I saved some for a rainy day."

Freya nodded. "Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?"

Gold smirked in amusement from what she had said. "It's not that simple. The potion requires the magic of the maker to be intact."

"Enough riddles." Regina told him. "What do we do?"

"You do nothing." Jefferson answered. "You've done enough."

"And I think Gold means that it has to be Lisa." Saphira told them.

"Henry and Rose are my kids." Regina told them. "It should be me."

Lisa gave her a look. "All due respect, but it's Ella's kids."

"And it has to be Lisa." Freya told them. "She's the creator of the magic. The Light Bringer."

"Well, we'll help in anyway we can." Saphira told them.

"When you said 'magic of the maker has to be intact'..." Emma asked. "Do you mean breaking the Curse?"

"Yes." Gold answered.

"The instant Lisa touches her wand, she should start to feel magic." Jefferson explained. "But then she would need a true love's kiss from someone else to reestablish the connection to magic."

They all looked at Regina.

Regina sighed, hesitating, giving in. "If it saves Henry and Rose, fine."

"Now here's the all important question." Ella told her. "Where did you hide Lisa's wand?"

Regina sighed. "With our friend in the basement."

Lisa looked at her incredulously, tilting her head, her reaction cute and complaining, comical. "Oh, you didn't. You hid it with _her_?"

"Oh, no, no, no, not _with_ her, _in_ her." Regina answered. "The only place I could be sure it could never be found."

Freya was in shock. "That's why we could never find the damn wand. In your and Alcina's words, 'in the belly of a beast' in both worlds. You twisted little bitch."

Gold and Jefferson smiled at Freya and Lisa's reactions.

"Who is ' _her_ '?" Saphira asked. "What beast?"

"Someone who we should be prepared for." Jefferson answered. "Where we're going, we're gonna need this."

Jefferson removed a sword from display.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"A sword that Lisa once enchanted for your parents." Jefferson answered.

Emma and Ella looked at the sword in shock.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - Henry/Rose's Room_**

Henry and Rose were still in the sleeping curse.

Ella sat next to them worriedly. "Henry. Rose. You and Lisa were right about the Curse. I'm sorry I didn't believe at first." She placed the storybook on the bedside table. "For when you wake up."

Regina walked closer worriedly. "I'm sorry."

"Pity, isn't it?" Freya asked. "There's nothing harder than not knowing whether you'll ever see your family again."

Regina gave her a look. "Freya, not now."

"Why don't you just give us what you promised?" Saphira asked. "Where is Grace? Where's my mother? Aunt Belle? Where's my father?"

"Grace is locked up with Tori and Belle." Regina answered. "Your father Mathias is not in this world, Saphira."

"If he's not in this world, where is he?" Jefferson asked. "Where do you have Grace, Tori and Belle?"

"We have to save Henry and Rose, Regina." Lisa told her. "But we also have to save Tori, Belle, Grace and Mathias. Please. If you owe us anything, you owe us this. You owe us everything."

Regina sighed, looking away.

"This battle Lisa's supposed to fight?" Freya asked. "How bad is it?"

"Let's just say Saphira might be of some help if she could just transform." Regina told them.

"If she's an old friend of yours, why don't you go talk to them?" Saphira asked.

"Because her punishment here was different from everyone else's." Regina answered. "I trapped her in a different form. She doesn't wanna hear from me."

"Wait." Saphira told her. "You said something about my transformation. Is she like me?"

Freya nodded. "More than you know." She turned to Regina. "But let's be clear about something 'your majesty', the only reason you're not dead is because we need you alive to get our family back and to help save Henry and Rose. If they die, if our families die, so do you."

"Be careful, Freya, you're starting to sound more like your father." Regina taunted.

Freya glared at her, before turning away. "Jefferson, find our family. We'll be fighting the Dragon."

Jefferson nodded in agreement. "Okay. But be careful. Don't get hurt. I believe in you. All of you."

Jefferson gave Lisa and Saphira a hug, then Freya, along with a kiss for Freya. They headed their separate ways.

...

 ** _Granny's Bed & Breakfast - Hallway_**

Emma knocked on August's door. "August, please open up. I know you're in there so open the door."

"I can't." August called.

Emma and Ella walked in. August was lying in his bed, his arms visibly wooden. Ella gasped.

Emma was in shock. "No. What's happening to you?"

"You can see it now." August realized. "You believe."

"Yeah, I do." Emma answered.

"How do we stop this?" Ella asked.

"Break the Curse." August answered.

"Lisa, Freya, all of them are working on it right now/" Emma explained. "But we gotta save Henry and Rose at the same time."

"We need your help." Ella told him.

August could barely shake his head. "No, you don't."

"Yeah, we do." Ella told him. "We just talked to the Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin and his daughter, the Light Bringer, the Mad Hatter, and a Dragon/Siren about a quest to find Lisa's magic wand."

'We can't do it, August, we can't." Emma told him. "No normal person can."

August chuckled weakly. "Luckily for us, you're not normal. Both of you, Lisa, you can save Henry and Rose. You can save all of..."

August's words were cut off as his transformation into wood was completed.

Ella started to cry. "August?"

...

 ** _Clocktower - Outside_**

Freya was unlocking the door. Saphira and Lisa were with her.

"What is this place?" Saphira asked.

"Would you like a tour?" Lisa asked. "Or shall we just get to it?"

Saphira gave Lisa an amused look, but sighed worriedly. "Lead the way. But I don't know if I can shift into the Dragon."

"Hopefully, you might not have to," Lisa told her. "Let's go."

...

 ** _Inside - Below Clocktower_**

An elevator carrying Freya, Lisa and Saphira down arrived at the bottom of the shaft. They exited into a mining tunnel, briefly examining Snow's glass coffin. Suddenly a green eye appeared behind them, and Maleficent roared as the three girls turned to face her and backed away in worry.

...

Maleficent was blowing fire all around. Saphira was straining to shift into her own Dragon form, unable to do it, while she, Freya and Lisa took cover behind columns.

Freya was drawing her attention away from Lisa and Saphira so they could have a chance. "Come on!"

As Maleficent blew fire toward Freya, she rolled over the floor into cover to avoid being burned, safe. She saw the wall, able to climb up along it to jump onto Maleficent's back to distract her. Lisa held the sword ready, spinning it around so she could try to slash into Maleficent, but she was able to fly around and make her miss. Saphira was desperate to try to turn.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - Henry/Rose's Room_**

Ella, Emma and Regina sat with Henry and Rose.

Mary Margaret was reading them a story. "'And yes, she was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew that all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuttered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow and bringing light to the darkness'. I know why Freya gave this to Lisa. We knew... We know life doesn't always have a happy end. But we thought..."

The machines started beeping rapidly, much to their shock and concern.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Dr. Whale?" Regina called desperately.

Dr. Whale and a nurse rushed in.

"Doctor, what is that?" Ella asked.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked. "What is wrong?"

"Nurse, get them out of here, now." Whale instructed.

"What is going on?" Emma asked.

They started to perform CPR on Henry and Rose.

"Their heart rate's failing." Whale answered.

Ella started to cry. "Rose? Henry, come on."

The four women were escorted out as they watched helplessly in devastation.

...

 ** _Psychiatric Ward_**

Jefferson handed tea to a nurse. "Your tea."

"Thank you." The nurse told him. "What's the commotion upstairs?"

"There's two sick kids." Jefferson answered. "Brother and sister. They took a bad turn."

"How tragic." The nurse admitted. "Is there any hope for a..."

After the drugged tea took effect, the nurse fell unconscious.

"Recovery?" Jefferson finished. "I hope so." He walked over to Belle and Tori's cells to let them out, who didn't have memory of what was going on at all. "Come with me."

"Who are you?" Tori asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"My name is Jefferson, and I need your help to do something that I can't." Jefferson answered. He looked at Belle. "There's a man, his name is Mr. Gold, find him. All you have to do is tell him where you've been, and that Regina had you locked up here." He looked at Tori. "You and I need to go help your daughter and my family fight a Dragon."

"Wait a minute." Tori told him, confused. "What?"

"It's very important." Jefferson told them. He looked at Belle. "Mr. Gold's gonna protect you. He's gonna know what to do, you understand?"

Belle nodded. "Yes. I-I have to find Mr. Gold."

Jefferson led Tori down the hallway toward a cell where Paige had been kept, unlocking it to let her out. "Come with me."

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

Jefferson was pained by the fact his daughter didn't recognize him, leading her away with Tori, intending to get Paige to safety, and to get Tori to help him fight Maleficent with the girls.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _Day - Riverside_**

Priscilla was pacing worriedly, completely overwhelmed.

Rumplestiltskin appeared behind her. "Impressive, dearie." Priscilla turned to face him. "The length you go to to protect the girl who you call family. Very impressive, indeed."

"I've already lost Jefferson and Grace." Priscilla replied. "I refuse to refuse Vasilisa. I can't lose them like I lost Bae. Or mother."

Rumplestiltskin walked closer. "A lot of resentment from you to me, which is what I surely deserve. But this? This is something you don't deserve."

"You've never gone up against Regina or Alcina whenever they had Vasilisa." Priscilla pointed out. "Why would that change."

"Well, why do you think?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "After you basically handed yourself over?"

"I'm only trying to find a way to free Vasilisa and save Jefferson and Grace." Priscilla told him. "Regina and Alcina know how to do that."

"Are you willing to pay the price to have them all returned to you, Priscilla?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Every last bit." Priscilla answered. "For Jefferson, Grace, Vasilisa, Bae. For them all. So help me or leave me be."

"Ironically, I was helping you when you didn't even know it." Rumplestiltskin told her. "I released the Prince from the Infinite Forest and sent him on his merry way to your best friend to awaken her with true love's kiss. And undoubtedly, Snow White will fight for your freedom as well as Vasilisa's."

"And are you gonna fight for us, Papa?" Priscilla asked. "Fight for me, at least?"

"More than you realize." Rumplestiltskin answered. "I'll be sure to get to it."

Priscilla didn't know how to answer, tears in her eyes, looking away, disappearing in a whirl of purple smoke. Rumplestiltskin hung his head worriedly.

...

 ** _Woods_**

David was riding through the land on his steed, coming upon the Forest, and Snow White in her glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarfs.

"You're too late." Doc told him.

David was horrified, running closer to look at Snow in the coffin. "No. No! Open it."

"I'm sorry." Grumpy told him. "She's gone."

"At least let me say goodbye." David told them.

The dwarfs opened the lid. David kissed Snow with true love's kiss, causing a burst of magic erupt silently and harmlessly with a wave of rainbow light.

Snow awakened with a gasp, seeing David, smiling. "You... you found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" David asked.

"Truthfully?" Snow asked. "The glass coffin gave me pause."

David helped Snow out of the coffin. "Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you."

Snow smiled. "Do you promise?"

...

 ** _Beach_**

Snow and David were walking together.

"How did you do it?" Snow asked.

"With this." David answered, holding up Ruth's ring. "It's my mother's ring. It... led me back to you, and now... I never want it off your finger." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Snow smiled happily in surprise, holding out her hand so he could slid the ring onto her finger, looking from the ring to David. "What do you think?"

The pair joined in a kiss, pulling away.

"What is it?" David asked.

"There's the little matter of your father out to kill you." Snow answered. "My stepmother and step-aunt out for me, and having control over my best friend and her adoptive daughter."

David nodded in understanding. "Ah, _that_. I'm open to suggestions."

"Here's one." Snow told him. "Let's take back the kingdom."

"How?" David asked.

"Like we shall do everything." Snow answered. "Together."

...

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

 ** _Day - Road_**

David got into his truck, driving away.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - ICU Waiting Room_**

When the doctors left Henry and Rose's room, Ella and Regina, followed by Emma and Mary Margaret, instantly rushed closer.

Whale looked at them sadly in regret. "We did everything we could. I'm sorry."

...

 ** _Henry and Rose's Room_**

Ella and Regina ran into the room as the doctors turned off the machines and removed breathing masks from Henry and Rose's faces, starting to cry in denial. Emma and Mary Margaret walked closer in shock, horrified, not knowing how to react.

...

 ** _Gold's Pawnshop_**

Gold took out a key, opening an egg, removing Lisa's true love potion. He heard someone walk in, quickly putting it away.

Belle walked in. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, I am." Gold answered. "But I'm afraid the shop's closed..."

Gold turned around, realizing who she was.

"I was, uh, I was told to-to find and tell you that Regina locked me and a woman named Tori and a girl named Grace up." Belle explained. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Gold reached out to touch her in shock, in awe. "You're real. You're alive. She did this to you?"

Belle was confused. "I was told you'd protect me."

Gold embraced her, sobbing slightly. "Oh, yes. Yes, I'll protect you."

"Uh, I'm sorry." Belle told him. "Do I-Do I know you?"

"No." Gold answered. "But you will."

...

 ** _Below Clocktower_**

Lisa, Freya and Saphira were still facing off with Maleficent. Jefferson and Tori ran inside.

"Jefferson?" Lisa asked in shock. "Tori?" She realized why he brought her there. "Tori, sing. Saphira. Sing."

"Sing." Freya repeated. "You've gotta sing."

Saphira knew what they meant, starting to sing as a Siren. Tori didn't know how she knew how to do this with very little of her memories, following suit of her daughter that she had not yet remembered. The Siren Song of both of the girls entranced Lisa, Freya and Jefferson, and Maleficent, causing her to stop fighting. Saphira continued to sing louder and louder until she screamed and she started to transform into her Dragon self, struggling to do so, starting out small, and growing larger in size, blowing fire at Maleficent. Jefferson saw the fallen sword on the ground, running closer to slide the sword toward Freya. Freya picked up the sword, spinning it around, but knowing that she couldn't be the one to kill the Dragon and get back the wand, she tossed it to Lisa. Lisa caught the sword, holding it ready, throwing it over her head toward the Dragon while Saphira held it off with her Dragon fiery breath, impaling the Maleficent right in the heart. The enchanted sword started to burn Maleficent brightly, causing everyone to turn away. Jefferson covered Freya and Lisa for protection. Saphira turned to cover Tori for protection since her mother had no memory of what was going on. Maleficent exploded into ashes, raining down around them. They all looked up when the light faded, standing, walking closer to the ashes. There, they saw what they were looking for.

Saphira was in shock. "Lisa. Your wand."

Lisa slowly approached her wand as if she couldn't believe this was actually happening, which glowed with bright light as the wand reacted to the Light Bringer being so close to her wand. "Freya... Jefferson..."

Freya was in just as much shock, smiling. "It's okay, Lisa. Do it."

Jefferson nodded in agreement, managing a small. "It's okay."

Freya took out her phone to text Ella.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - Henry and Rose's Room_**

Everyone else was gathered around Henry and Rose.

Regina was crying. "No. No."

Ella received the text. "Oh, my God."

"What?" Emma asked. "Ella? Is it Freya? What'd she say?"

"She said they got it." Ella answered. She walked closer to her children instantly. "I love you, Henry. I love you, Rose."

Ella kissed Henry on the head, causing a dim burst of magic to erupt silently and harmlessly in a wave of rainbow light.

...

 ** _Below Clocktower_**

Lisa picked up her wand, which glowed more brightly than before as it reacted to the kiss Ella gave Henry, flaring up with magic. Lisa's hair was being blown back as magic started to return to her and to her wand.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - Henry and Rose's Room_**

Ella kissed Rose on the head, causing a more bright burst of magic to erupt silently and harmlessly in a wave of rainbow light.

...

 ** _Below Clocktower_**

Once the second true love's kiss had been given, Lisa's wand glowed with bright, full-powered magic, creating a very powerful blast of pure white, light magic to erupt around her, Freya, Jefferson, Saphira and Tori, and throughout the entire town. They were all set back a step from the power unleashing.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - Henry and Rose's Room_**

Henry and Rose awake, gasping awake, realizing what had happened.

Rose smiled. "I love you, too. You saved us. You and Lisa."

Henry laughed in shock. "You did it. You and Lisa did it. And I love you too."

Ella smiled in shock and relief, laughing in happiness. Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret were in shock.

...

The blast from Lisa's wand radiated through the town. Ruby, Granny, Archie, David, and everyone else was effected by the blast, looking slightly confused. David, nearing the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign, stopped his truck and looked back.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - Henry and Rose's Room_**

As soon as they could have possibly, Lisa ran in with Freya, Jefferson, Saphira and Tori to make sure that Henry and Rose were okay, smiling in relief that she saw they were, laughing. "Henry! Rose!"

Henry smiled. "Lisa. Hi."

Lisa ran over to hug Henry, and he sat up to return the embrace.

Rose smiled. "You did it, Lisa. You did it."

Lisa and Rose laughed, embracing.

Tori realized what was going on, looking around, in shock. "Saphira."

"Mama?" Saphira asked. "You remember?"

Tori smiled, laughing in tears. "I remember."

Saphira was in tears, embracing her mother tightly. "Mama."

Tori held her close, crying in joy as she held her daughter in her arms again. "It's okay, Saphira."

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Guys?" Ella asked.

Everyone else, though who now remembered, started to come for Regina.

Regina backed away in nervousness. "No."

"The Curse." Henry answered. "It's broken."

"That was true love's kiss." Rose agreed. "Now they all remember."

"If I were you, your majesty, I would find a place to hide." Tori told her mockingly.

"Henry, Rose, no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." Regina told them honestly, before she made a hasty retreat to run.

Everyone watched her go.

...

 ** _Street_**

David was walking along, finding Mary Margaret. "Snow!"

Mary Margaret looked up. "Charming." The two ran to each other. "You found me."

David smiled. "Did you ever doubt I would?"

The two embraced with a passionate kiss.

Elsewhere, Lisa, Freya and Jefferson walked outside, looking around. Many kids had been running to reunite with their right families. Grace was further away, looking for her own.

Freya smiled. "Grace."

Grace turned at the sound of her name and her mother's voice, seeing her family, smiling. "Mama. Papa. Lisa." She ran closer. "You found me. I knew you would."

Lisa and Grace reunited with a tearful embrace. Freya and Jefferson knelt down to embrace both their daughters, crying happily in relief, all four overjoyed to be reunited, remaining in the massive embrace.

...

 ** _Mills House - Rose and Lisa's Room_**

Regina was sitting on Rose's bed, picking up her pillow, crying, sobbing into it.

...

 ** _Woods_**

Gold and Belle were walking together.

Belle stopped walking. "Wait."

"No, no, we're very close." Gold told her.

"Rumplestiltskin, wait." Belle told him. Gold stopped, turning to face her in surprise. Belle caught up to him. "I-I remember. I-I love you."

They smiled, embracing.

"Yes, yes, and I love you, too." Gold told her.

Belle realized. "Oh, Gods. Saphira and Tori. They're out there."

"Yes, they are, and I will make sure you have a proper reunion with your sister and your niece, and even my daughter Priscilla." Gold agreed. Belle smiled at the thought of reuniting with her family and Freya. "There'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything. But first, there's something I must do."

They walked toward the wishing well.

"What is this?" Belle asked.

"This is a very special place, Belle." Gold answered. "The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost."

Gold dropped Lisa's true love potion into the well. Purple/black smoke rose out and spread outward.

...

 ** _Town Square_**

The Hatter family were walking together.

"Cilla, Lisa, what's going on here?" Jefferson asked. "If the Curse is broken, why didn't we all go back?"

Freya shook her head in confusion. "I... I don't know."

They looked in the distance, seeing the cloud, in shock.

...

 ** _Mills House - Rose and Lisa's Room_**

Regina looked out the window, seeing the smoke engulfing the town.

...

 ** _Storybrooke General Hospital - Henry and Rose's Room_**

Ella, Henry, Rose and Ella looked out the window, seeing the smoke engulfing the town.

...

 ** _Town Square_**

The Hatter family was still watching the cloud in shock. Tori and Saphira walked toward them, in just as much shock.

Freya whispered. "No. Papa..."

"Mama?" Grace asked. "What's wrong? What is that?"

"Something bad." Lisa answered.

"Something very bad." Saphira agreed.

They continued to watch the cloud in shock. The black smoke circled away from the larger cloud of purple smoke, swirling through the sky as if it had a specific place in mind to find.

...

 ** _Wishing Well_**

Belle looked at Gold in confusion. "I-I don't understand."

"We're in a land without magic, Belle, and I'm bringing it." Gold explained. "Magic is coming."

"Why?" Belle asked.

"Why?" Gold repeated. "Because magic... is power."

...

 ** _Mills House - Rose and Lisa's Room_**

Regina saw the purple smoke, knowing that it was magic coming to town, and seeing the black smoke making her way to her home, she smiled in shock and realization, running out of the room.

...

 ** _Outside_**

Regina ran to the front door, opening it instantly.

The black smoke formed into Alcina, standing to face her sister. "Hello, Regina."

Regina smiled in shocked happiness. "Alcina."

The two sisters reunited with an embrace, tears in their eyes.

...

 ** _Town Square_**

Freya, Jefferson, Lisa, Grace, Saphira and Tori were still standing together, the families holding each other as the smoke engulfed them and the rest of the town. The camera panned to the clock tower. As it was engulfed, the clock struck 8:15.


	25. Season 2

Sequel is out!


End file.
